Jennifer Craw and the Return of the Ivory Skull 13
by jcwriter
Summary: JC 3 Book 6. A flash of light. A scream in the night. Darkness falls and the nightmare begins a quest for revenge births the end of a curse and the beginning of another. The White Mark is back, but is it Thomas behind it? Or Who?
1. A Tale of Two Families

_A/N Welcome, welcome to another year at...oh wait that's not my line. Ahem. Welcome to another (hopefully) great adventure of Jennifer Craw and the Snape clan! This is Series, Three,(Begins with Diamonds of Time) Book Six...that means, if you're counting, the Thirteenth book of Jennifer Craw adventures (Which starts out with Jennifer Craw and the Phoenix Wand, and for those of you who keep running into this series and debating whether or not to try it...really, you ought to...despite the light start it gets in depth REAL quick as I'm sure my readers can attest to.)_

_And now, a quick disclaimer about content...as those you have read this series know, even though my character style really doesn't change, many of the books formats have changed depending on the need of the story...from romance to mystery and even drama, although all have had a fantasy/action side to them. This is the only book in the series I mark as suspense. Although still qualified for a PG-13 in label, along with some use of mild language and suggestive overtones (and in this story, you'll find the suggestive overtones very neccessary for story progression) I must also caution about darkness of the story, in many ways, it's even darker than Beyond the Walls (a short story I did specifically for a quick read if you haven't seen it.) Some of my readers especially on the website have mentioned they've gotten their kids hooked on this story as well. You might wanna go ahead and give this a read-through first if they get bothered by scary stuff. Also there are some mild drug references in here, (none given in any favorable light) as I dance a bit on the subject due to a problem which comes up with one of the students._

_If you like dark fic, I hope you like this one. I have a feeling although I'm only on chapter eight that this is going to be a long one, but since there's less clues to keep up with (and easier to guess mysteries) you can sit back, relax, and hopefully enjoy the nail-biting aspects of this book. Gosh, at least I hope it will have some. LOL Much appreciated of your support of this series over time, hope you recommend it and review often...JCWriter._

Jennifer Craw and the Return of the Ivory Skull

Chapter One

A Tale of Two Families

It was a balmy day just past midsummer, but Jennifer Craw Snape barely noticed the heat as she and her father Thomas Craw practiced complicated form exercises under the great oak in the backyard. She had never truly gotten along with her father; for her part, her harsh childhood separated them, while on his, the painful memories of her mother often caused him to stiffen around her. But here where all was quiet except the rhythm of their movements they found each other tolerable, if not in some ways preferred to others in the household they sometimes practiced with. It had also helped that Thomas became a much more relaxed man in recent weeks; for Thomas had put one of his ghosts to rest. The very company that Lucius Malfoy had used to bankrupt his family had turned into an incredible success with the discovery of scrolls left by King Solomon himself, and his lucrative new business in mining was sure to be showing a profit within the year. The fact that Thomas would not die a pauper did much to help his mood; and as his tendency moved away from brooding, his relationship with his only daughter improved.

But just when Jennifer was really starting to enjoy the workout, the sound of a loud cuckoo clock went off from where it was hanging by the door and Thomas pulled up short.

"Sorry, time for my program," Thomas said, walking inside. Losing her rhythm, Jennifer stopped too and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head at him as he disappeared indoors.

"Of all the people in this house to get addicted to a Muggle contraption, you would have been my last choice," Jennifer muttered.

"What was that, Jen-girl?" Thomas shouted from the kitchen, grabbing a glass before heading into the front room.

"Nothing, Dad," Jennifer said, and then headed in to change.

It had taken a couple of years for Jennifer to actually warm up to the three story house on Baker Street…not only because of her husband buying it without her knowledge, but also because of the emptiness of the overly large rooms and drafty high ceilings. But over time any house with four teenagers gets filled up with all sorts of things from books to strange gadgets and no longer did it have that imposing feeling Jennifer felt when they first moved in.

The kitchen, much to her father's dismay, was personalized for Jennifer's convenience since she and her younger daughter were the only ones in the house interested in cooking, and the downstairs suite with a small but cozy sitting room, bedroom and bath had turned into a retreat for her when she wanted to get away from the craziness of the rest of the house.

Even her husband's side of the bedroom had slowly begun to get overrun with her trinkets, and a little bit of borrowed closet space turned into much more than a little. Not one word of it had ever been spoken about it from her often quiet, taciturn husband Severus Snape, nor would he dare, considering that he himself had completely taken over the basement and the library. In fact, besides the bedroom and the kitchen, every room seemed to have something in it of a distinctly Snapish nature, to the point that even when he wasn't home Jennifer could feel his presence in the house.

As she came back out into the hall Jennifer frowned irritably at the volume of the television set, but really didn't want to get into that battle again. Instead, she turned and slipped into the basement, sighing in relief when she closed the door and the sound was muffled. But as she came down the stairs, her husband's early warning system began calling out loudly and Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle as she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Quiet, Descartes, you infernal bird! It's Jennifer, not Alex," Severus snapped from where he stood at one of the work tables, tinkering with something that looked like an old crystal radio set with a space aged helmet sitting in the center of it. The Stymphalian bird was now a full-grown three feet in size and had adult coloring now in its bronze beak to iron feathers, but its mentality seemed quite childlike in many ways, especially compared to Severus' other familiar, Rasputin. Even now the overgrown monitor basilisk was lounging on the top of the bookshelf next to the basement's small window, although how exactly he got up in that position they had yet to figure out. Lazily he gazed down at his master, content to lie there until Severus finally gave up and helped him get down.

"I see you have an audience as usual," Jennifer joked as she walked over. "Not working on the scrolls today?"

"I was having a hard time concentrating," Severus admitted, turning a dial and picking up the pamphlet came with it to make sure he was doing it right, he paused then, as if lost in thought. "I don't know, there's just something in the air today… a tension that I just can't seem to shake… like a pressurized cauldron ready to blow its lid."

"You know, I think you've been working too hard," Jennifer said gently. "And you've been spending too much time alone this summer despite you telling me that you wanted to spend more time with the children this season."

"It is not lack of interest, I assure you," Severus said. "Alexandria works all week and on the weekend wants only to visit her friends. Aurelius works the weekend and half the week and only wants to sleep or read when he's not, and the other two spend every waking morning after breakfast at the park leaving each evening to do their reading and painting. They're on their way to the independence we've always encouraged from them, and our reward, it seems, is to do without them."

"Why Severus!" Jennifer said with surprise, rubbing his shoulders. "Such sentiment isn't like you at all!"

"No it isn't, is it?" Severus said glumly. "I have no more idea what's come over me than you have. There just seems to be a dark cloud over things today."

"Well, that's because I don't think you've had an ounce of sun in over a week, and then it was merely to help Corey finalize the details on their house," Jennifer scolded him. "What you need is to get out of here, take a constitutional. Let's go for a walk, Severus," Jennifer suggested insistently. Severus sighed.

"Oh, very well, but if I must humor you, you must first humor me by trying this out since I just spent all this time setting it up. Care to sit down?"

"Oh, all right. Actually I'm rather excited, I've been dying to see you get that telepathic reader out since you got it at Christmas," Jennifer admitted.

"All right, now I need you to clear your mind…if you can."

"That's hardly funny," Jennifer said, but took a deep breath, doing a common forms exercise and relaxing herself as if she were getting ready to sleep. Carefully Severus placed the odd helmet on her head, monitoring the instruments.

"Now gaze at me and try to determine what I'm thinking."

"You are thinking about how much you've changed over the years," Jennifer said softly. "And you're thinking about how much of it is…what do you mean it's _my_ fault?"

"That's not what I was thinking. I was thinking how much of it was because of you," Severus said quickly.

"No you weren't. You were thinking it was my fault!" Jennifer said, folding her arms. "Is that your way of telling me you don't like things as they are now?"

"I meant it as a complement."

"No, you trying to instigate me," Jennifer accused him.

"Oh, look, the machine says you have exceptional telepathy ability," Severus said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I do, which is why I _know_ you were thinking it was my fault," Jennifer reaffirmed.

"Jennifer, do stop trying to pick a fight and help me with this. Here, get up and take this," Severus said, resetting the instruments and giving her the helmet, taking the chair. After a moment, he signaled, and Jennifer put the helmet on his head and gazed at him with an almost flirtatious smile. "Are you thinking of something?"

"Yes."

"Something to do with the children?" Severus guessed. Jennifer made a face.

"No," she said, grinning at him.

"Something to do with last night?" He asked in a low voice.

"Severus, honestly!" Jennifer laughed. "I didn't ask for clues!"

"Well, you are a trained Truth-Seeker, and I have no talent in this field whatsoever," Severus said, but Jennifer was glancing at the meter with interest.

"If that is so, how come by this you read as an exceptional telepath?" Jennifer said. Severus squinted at it. "514, two points better than my rating."

"I must have forgotten to reset it," Severus frowned.

"No you didn't, I remember watching you do so."

"Then it must have been set wrong then, for I assure you I haven't got a clue what you were thinking," Severus said, glancing in the mirror then taking off his glasses before turning back to her. She had a triumphant look on her face. "What now?"

"Only that what I was thinking how I thought you looked better with your glasses on then without them," Jennifer said with a smile. "Are you sure you weren't just resisting wanting to know what I was thinking?"

"Jennifer, the machine is merely not accurate, and I took my glasses off because they were uncomfortable."

"Oh, Severus, those glasses are as light as air," Jennifer chided him. "Besides, even if you didn't pick me up, there are many different ways people focus telepathic ability. I mean, I'm sure Alex couldn't read my mind, but she has to be an amazing telepath because she can pick up written word as well as spoken. And I know for a fact that you used to study Occlumancy quite regularly when we first met, and that is a telepathic art."

"No, it is merely a discipline against the telepathic art, something that even an average person with random hunches can accomplish with practice and meditation," Severus corrected her. "However, once you showed up I found myself spending more and more time having to practice it to the point it became unfeasible for me to continue doing so. Except on special occasions of course…you know…anniversaries, birthdays…" he said. Jennifer shook her head at him, still grinning. "…but we're getting off the subject. I don't think that machine is working properly."

"Severus, it's time you realized that you're in denial."

"Jennifer, even if I was in denial, which I'm not, if I realized it then it wouldn't be denial," Severus snapped then paused when Jennifer looked triumphant again. "But I'm not in denial so it is a moot point, and is it just me or are you abnormally argumentative today?"

"Let us go for a walk, Severus," Jennifer suggested.

"Now don't start that, now you're patronizing me."

"And you're the one being argumentative," Jennifer pointed out.

"I have no intention of leaving here with you thinking you've won. I'm going to prove to you this thing isn't working," Severus said with determination, putting the helmet down and resetting the equipment.

"Very well, but I would really rather take a walk," Jennifer sighed, watching him work.

Fortunately for Jennifer, it wasn't long before Descartes raised another alarm, and she looked up to see her second born descending the stairs with his midnight black hair so distinguishable from his other siblings. "Hello Aurelius! How was work?"

"Busy as always, but not for me. Everyone wants to get their potions from the 'great Athos'," Aurelius said sarcastically.

"Ah good, perfect, Aurelius come here for a moment," Severus said. "Come sit down, we need you to help with an experiment."

"Well, I haven't done my reading yet, and I was going to ask if I could go to Stock's for dinner…"

"This will only take a moment," Severus assured him. "And afterwards, make sure you check the post, preferably before Alex gets home. Letters should be going out at any time now."

"Still haven't gotten up the nerve to tell her I'm going to be a Prefect, have you?" Aurelius said with a smirk.

"Just don't you say anything about it!" Jennifer warned him. "I would rather her anger be directed at us and not you. Would you sit here, Aurelius?"

"All right," Aurelius sighed and sat down. "I'm not going to have to drink anything this time, am I?"

"No, I merely am trying to test this telepathy reader," Severus assured him, picking up the helmet again. "It's quite simple, this hat works much like the Sorting Hat, picking up your thoughts and how they move when you try to focus on something such as reading someone else's mind. It'll then send a reading by magical wave to this…" he said, tapping a panel with a set of arrows. "Which is supposed to measure your telepathic strength, although I am of the opinion it isn't working correctly," Severus added, and Jennifer merely smiled warmly in attempt to hide a response.

"Why are there two arrows?" Aurelius asked curiously.

"Well, one measure's a person's natural empathy levels… which determines things such as emotions, sensing danger, and heightening one's instinctual awareness…the other one is a measure of telepathy, which are abilities connected with determining how much information you can receive from people and things around you and your ability to manipulate that," Jennifer explained.

"Everyone has some amount of an instinctual higher sense, of course, so the wide section in the middle is in the normal range, then to either side low or high, suppressed or exceptional," Severus pointed out. "Now, all you need to do is clear you mind, and I'll put this on you. You chose one of us to try to read our mind, and then focus on us. It'll record that energy and produce a reading, regardless if you succeed or not. Understand?"

"I believe so, yes," Aurelius said. "I suppose I'll try to read you, then."

"Good. Then clear your mind," Severus said, waiting a moment as Aurelius closed his eyes then slipped the helmet on his head. "Now, focus on my thoughts."

"Very well, I'm focusing," Aurelius said.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Does it matter as long as I'm focusing on reading him?" Aurelius asked.

"Yes, well, he does have a point," Severus said, then glanced at the instrument and frowned, tapping it. "Are you still focusing on me?"

"Yes," Aurelius said with a sigh.

"There, look at that, Jennifer. It's on a zero reading."

"But that's impossible!" Jennifer said, standing up wide-eyed.

"Now do you believe me when I tell you it's broken? Thank you, Aurelius, that was a great help," Severus said.

"If you say so," Aurelius said skeptically, taking off the helmet and getting up. "So I can go to Stock's?"

"Make sure you take something with you for Mrs. Stockton…ask Mercy first before you take anything. And change your shirt! It looks quite tight along the back," Jennifer scolded him.

"Mum, it's the most comfortable shirt I have, and knowing Stock we'll end up finishing his chores before dinner," Aurelius protested.

"Then wear one of your brother's. That should give you some room," Jennifer said, inspecting the helm.

"Just what I've always wanted! More of my little brother's hand-me-downs!" Aurelius said, stomping up the stairs.

"Are you sure this thing was on?" Jennifer asked Severus. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, putting the helm back on the table.

Andrew had been sitting in the stands with a ton of other kids with a fizz drink in one hand and a bag of nuts in the other. Just then he caught the sight of black out of the corner of his eye and spotted his parents along the outside walking path. Shoving his things at the surprised kid sitting next to him, Andrew leapt up and run over to them.

"Hey, wait up!" He panted, causing Severus and Jennifer to stop and look at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked him concernedly.

"No, but, well you've _got_ to see this game. Everyone says it's the game of the year! Hurry, before someone catches the Snitch!" He insisted, walking a few hurried steps ahead of them. "By the way, did you know Ginger Davidson's grandmother once had a crush on you, Father?" He added. Severus' jaw dropped at the thought of any grandmother no matter who it was having a crush on him.

"I knew," Jennifer said, smiling enigmatically as she took his arm. "Come on, let's go see what all the fuss is about."

The teams had been up for nearly an hour, hand picked by the captains, Alicia Snape and Ginger Davidson, and on each was a bunch of players from mixed houses and schools. Morfinn Bliant took Keeper on Alicia's team, protesting that allergies made it impossible to try anything else, while Phoebe, Jocelyn, and Julia made up the Chaser team and a pair of incoming first years from Stockford rounded out their Beaters. Ginger had a brutal pair of beaters in Eigil Hauk and Hephaestus Grey, but she had secured the Chasers from the Hufflepuff before Alicia could and took the position of Keeper. Alicia knew that in the field, Ginger definitely had the stronger team, but what Alicia was most curious about was her pick for their Seeker, who was none other than Rolanda Hooch Archibald, the Quidditch director from Durmstrang.

Alicia knew she was the faster of the two and most probably could execute tighter turns than the fifty something year old woman, but at the same time she felt a bit anxious about beating her to the Snitch. To make things even tenser, a very large crowd of kids who had come to the park took interest in the game, turning it into a once in a lifetime event.

Rolanda, although constantly looking for the Snitch, also didn't miss a single play in the game, barking out advice to each player as they passed her as serious as if it had been a real game on a pro field. To make Alicia more nervous, she shouted to Eigil in Norwegian, which made Alicia wish that Alex, her omnivox sister, had been off work to play. Alicia tried to do some rooting of her own, but was constantly getting distracted by glints of sun out of the corner of her eye. At last, she realized that it wasn't the sun. Instantly she turned to face it, but even as she spun around, Rolanda barked one last word to Eigil before heading after the Snitch, taking a dramatically lower position under it. At first Alicia frowned at her, feeling shadowed even though Rolanda was almost directly under her. A sudden urge to duck helped Alicia to avoid a Bludger aimed at her shoulder. In fact, both Beaters had become interested in her position, and Alicia began to weave to keep them off her back while pushing her speed to the limit. Again, Rolanda let her get a little ahead of her, the patience in her movements nerve wracking to Alicia who was used to the straight forward tactic of charging in and grabbing. Alicia forced her nervousness out of her mind and focused in on the Snitch, deciding to trust her speed to protect her from the Bludger as she closed in less than a foot away from it. But just then, the Snitch did a quick zig and then dove, but Alicia looking down realized she couldn't or risk run into Rolanda who had crept up inches away from her dangling foot.

Easily, the Snitch was snatched up in Rolanda's hand, and the crowd went wild, Alicia slumping a bit as she kept moving forward until she had enough distance to turn to land.

The teams had already gathered around the center, congratulating Rolanda on the catch as Alicia landed, looking glum as she calculated the score. But Rolanda smiled warmly at her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Well! In all my life, I never expected to see any Snape amount to anything in Quidditch!" She said with a laugh. "If you were in a race toe to toe with Harry, I wouldn't want to cast a wager on it!"

"Thanks, although obviously you are much better," Alicia protested, and Rolanda laughed again.

"You have the reaction speed and strength and talent to be one of the best Seekers of your age, Alicia. But that by itself can't make up for seasoned experience," Rolanda said, and then made a face. "And boy, am I seasoned," she added, everyone laughing at that. She looked up then and broke into a very curious smile as she watched Severus, Jennifer and Andrew approach. "Why, Professor Severus Snape, I admit, I can't believe it. I couldn't believe it when Ginger told me and now that I've seen it with my own eyes, I still can't believe it…you actually managed to raise a decent Quidditch player! Who's the father again, Jennifer?"

"Actually we raised four Quidditch players, thank you," Severus said. "Even Andrew plays, despite his trying to get out of it."

"Well, there's no mistaking who your father is, is there?" Rolanda said, looking Andrew over. Andrew merely smiled and shifted the thin light brown hair out of his eyes, because despite his hair there could be no mistake that his face and gangly scarecrow build was his father's. "It's still amazing, though, considering Snape here was so slow on a broom you weren't sure if he was moving or not and couldn't hit the side of a barn with his Bludger bat," she said, the students chuckling until Severus' squinting eyes met theirs, "And Craw here showed up at Hogwarts on a training broom of all things, and when she crashed that she moved on to an automatic." Jennifer felt her face grow red as several of her students snickered.

"Must you tell them about that?" Jennifer said, gritting her teeth.

"Of course! It's good for your students to know they can do something their teacher's can't, gives them a sense of ego. They'll do much better in the classroom if they know you have flaws too…not counting the obvious flaw in your taste in men," she added with amusement.

"Well, I see you haven't changed much," Severus said dryly.

"Oh, a little older, a little sick of snow, but I'm content. But I've definitely changed more than the two of you! Jennifer, you look just as you did when I left! And Severus, I swear there's not a grey hair in that chaotic black mop of yours. Alvin's greying so much he looks like a zebra," She chuckled. "You both need to stop by and tour Durmstrang sometime this year, I think you'll be amazed at the changes," Rolanda added after she excused herself from the teams so she could join Severus and Jennifer on their walk. "Alvin's made some progress over the last few years. The place no longer feels like a tomb. I know, I think we start our season a week early since we start school earlier… how about coming to the first game? You can see what it's like playing in a cavern."

"All right, we'll try," Jennifer said with a smile, looking at Severus for approval after the fact but he merely nodded tolerantly.

"So," Rolanda said, glancing around to wait for a couple of older students to pass them before continuing. "I hear Hauk was Sorted into Slytherin. How's he adjusting?"

"He's an average student at best although I wonder if his language skills didn't hurt his OWLS a bit," Severus admitted. "He expressed an interest in sports, and I admit he has excelled both in Quidditch as a Beater and in Sparring second only to Alexandria last year."

"Actually, I was more concerned about his social habits," Rolanda admitted.

"Well, I would say at best within the house feelings are mixed, but he does have a large following of loyal friends," Severus mused.

"I was afraid of that," Rolanda said. "He's been using it to gang up on other students, hasn't he?"

"No, not really. Oh, I admit he had a falling out with one student, but because of certain circumstances I don't believe it'll be in his best interests to pursue it next year," Severus said.

"Well, I'm sure if there was a problem you would know about it, Severus," Rolanda said solemnly, "But all the same, now that he's had a year to get comfortable I'd keep a close eye on him. He's got a lot of penned up anger left over from what his father did to him and his mother, and he's the type who'll take it out on someone else who he feels can't defend himself."

"I appreciate the warning, but I doubt it'll be a problem," Severus said with a nod.

"Well, I do hope you're right, Severus," Rolanda said, shaking her head. "But from what I saw of him today, I really don't think he's over it."

Jennifer gazed at her thoughtfully, but decided not to say anything, glancing instead around at a strange scene to the left of her. Surrounding the kiddie park near the upside-down slides and tethered practice brooms were a whole slew of ministry guards, looking extremely bored.

"What do you suppose is going on over there?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know, but knowing you I'm sure we're about to find out," Severus said casually. Rolanda grinned when Jennifer gave him a dirty look.

"You can always stay behind," Jennifer said.

"Sure, I'll keep her out of trouble," said Rolanda.

"For that reason alone, I think it's better if I come along," Severus said firmly, and the three of them walked over.

As they came close, the guards shifted to let them through unconcernedly, nodding to them as they passed. It was then that Jennifer saw Parvati sitting on a bench reading and walked towards her, waving and calling her name. But as the other two began to follow her, a young girl came out of nowhere on a toy broom and smacked right into Severus, the blow tossing the girl off the broom and onto her rear. Mary looked up and gaze wide-eyed at the man squinting at her then scrambled to her feet in a panic.

"Snape! Snape! Snape! Snape!" She screamed, running to her mother. Quite a few of the guards sniggered loudly, for many of them had spent their own time in his class. Rolanda was chuckling as well, but didn't try to hide it when he turned her way.

"He always brings out that certain something out in people, doesn't he, Cauldwell?" Rolanda commented.

"Well, I know that was my first reaction," he said, but straightened his expression as Snape squinted at the former Hufflepuff.

"It's all right, it's all right," Parvati said with exasperation as Mary clung to her. Jennifer chuckled and sat down beside them, trying to get Mary's attention.

"Really, he's not all that scary, is he?" Jennifer coaxed her.

"Grandfather told me not to talk to Snapes," Mary mumbled.

"Grandfather isn't always right," Parvati sighed softly, gazing apologetically at Jennifer.

"Hello Parvati!" Rolanda said warmly.

"Madam Hooch… I mean, Archibald! It's been a long time!" Parvati smiled back.

"I see you've been busy. I bet she's a handful," Rolanda grinned.

"She can be! Too much of her father in her," Parvati admitted. "Mary, this is one of mother's old teachers, Madam Archibald."

"Did you have to put the word old in there?" Rolanda laughed. "Hello, Mary! Goodness you look like your mother!" But after peering around her mother's shoulder to peek at the woman with the strange eyes, Mary caught the sight of Severus looming behind them and hid again. "Scary, isn't he?" Rolanda egged on, and Mary nodded with her face still covered. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Mary, if I made him not so scary would you say hello to him?" Jennifer coaxed in a low voice. Severus squinted at her, but Jennifer was too busy watching Mary, who would sneak a quick peek at Jennifer and then back again. Rolanda couldn't help but be curious about what Jennifer had in mind when she began to dig in his cloak pocket, Severus immediately trying to back up in response.

"Jennifer, no," he said firmly.

"It's not going to kill you to be nice," Jennifer argued, taking out his glasses and putting them on his nose. Rolanda took one look at him and had to turn and walk away to keep herself from busting out laughing. "Don't take them off," she scolded him as an unusual amount of color came to his face as the guards took turns grinning at each other. Severus glared at them as well as at Parvati who was having a hard time keeping a smile off her face as Jennifer crouched back down beside Mary. "All right, I promise you he's not so scary now. Look for yourself," she said. Mary peeked again, frowning at him thoughtfully. "Can you say hello now? For me?"

"Hullo," Mary said at last then buried her head again. Jennifer nodded fervently at Severus expectantly. Severus sighed.

"Hello, Miss Malfoy," he said, and then took his glasses off before anyone else could make another comment. Mary giggled softly, thinking how funny him using her last name sounded. "Might we speak with your mother a moment?"

"Yes, why don't you go play now, Mary," Parvati said. But as she began to stand up Mary stopped her, whispering in her ear. "No, you don't have to tell your grandfather you spoke to a Snape," Parvati assured her. Nodding at that, Mary headed off to find her broom. "I suppose you're all wondering why we have the extensive escort," she said.

"We were a bit curious, yes," Rolanda admitted.

"Well, it really is a rather long story. It started just after it came out that the leader of the Musketeers was Dannyelle. Lucius was furious… I don't think even I remember ever seeing him that angry before. In fact he was so angry he went to the Pannage afterwards and from what I hear literally ripped one of the paintings off the wall. Draco had him brought to the Ministry, hoping he'd calm down, but it got worse from there instead of better. Lucius decided to change all the security locks throughout the entire mansion to make sure no one could get in or leave without him accompanying him, including all of his relatives," Parvati said, glancing over at Mary who was trying to spin on her broom like a top. "I suppose being parents yourselves you can understand why Draco and I were more than a bit hesitant about allowing Mary over there if we couldn't get to her in an emergency, especially considering her grandfather's state of mind at that point. So, Draco told him that he could only visit Mary at our house or somewhere one of us would be near."

"I bet that went well," Severus murmured grimly.

"I'm only glad that Draco decided to talk to him about it at the office. If his guards hadn't jumped in when they did…" Parvati hesitated, "Well, Draco thinks he might have killed him. He decided then to have him held pending a psychiatric evaluation a week ago, but I'm afraid my husband was just a bit too worried to have it leak out to the press. He attempted to have his father moved somewhere a bit less conspicuous than the tower last night and he escaped."

"You shouldn't be out here in the open," Severus frowned, looking around. "A dozen guards or not, this is not a safe place to be."

"Severus, we can't keep Mary locked up over this! We can't even explain it to her!" Parvati sighed, shaking her head. "She adores her grandfather, and trying to explain this to her, or even that anything he is doing is in any way wrong…if only she were a few years older."

"I can't imagine what it must be like to go through what you are," Rolanda said. "If you need any extra support, I'm here until the end of the summer. I'll be glad to help out in any way I can."

"Thank you, but I think there's only one thing right now that will put me at ease. The sooner Lucius is found again, the better," Parvati said. "Would you mind not mentioning this to anyone else, however? I know I can trust you three, but I think Draco would be very upset if it got out. I am glad you were here to tell, though."

"So are we," Jennifer said with a nod. "And if you come to need a safe house, Draco knows the way to ours. I doubt Lucius would want to get anywhere near my father even if he did know where it was."

"Thank you," Parvati said almost distractedly. "What can I tell her when we do? How can I make her understand what's going on?" Rolanda, Jennifer and Severus glanced at each other but said nothing, unsure of what advice to give.


	2. A Sense of Impending Doom

Chapter Two

A Sense of Impending Doom

It was nearly time for dinner when Alexandria arrived home, tip-toeing past where her grandfather was sitting near the television and hurrying into the dining room where Alicia and Andrew sat at the already set table watching the clock. Their mother was busy making coffee in the kitchen; for even on the nights that Mercy, the head House Elf cooked, Jennifer always made her own.

"Hullo, everyone! It's so good to be home! I spent almost the entire day today in the IMC…you _do_ know that the IMC is, don't you?" Alex said.

"The department of International Magic Cooperation," Alicia and Andrew recited boredly.

"Of course, I would rather work in the Muggles Office," Alex said wistfully. "But they simply just _can't_ do without me over there!"

"Well, they are going to have to soon enough," Jennifer said, showing them the letters in her hand and then passing them out.

"Please tell me I don't have to sit in class with Aurelius this year!" Alex said before she even worked it open.

"I really have no idea! Now that you're a sixth year, there's no guarantee you'll even sit class with your classmates if you have something you need conflicting with it. I did hope that you'd take another year of Potions and Transfiguration before you gave it up," Jennifer admitted with a sigh.

"But I have to take up journalism!" Alex protested. "And Professor Weasley thought that Symbolism might be useful because it talks about all the different meanings."

"You could take Ancient Runes like me," Andrew suggested.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Alex shrugged. "Professor Omega says that since everything appears to be English, it'd be pointless for me to try and learn how to decipher them. And this is my first year in independent study in Muggle Studies, so that's going to be fun. I get to pick pretty much what I want to research and all I have to do is turn in a paper every semester."

"Just don't wait until the last minute to do them," Jennifer sighed with exasperation, handing Andrew and Alicia theirs.

"Where is Aurelius, anyhow?" Andrew asked.

"He went to Stock's for the evening," Jennifer said. "And while I'm thinking about it, Alexandria, I think tonight might be a good time for us to have a little talk." Jennifer glanced up as Severus came in, nodding to her in agreement.

"What about?" Alex asked curiously.

"After dinner," Severus said, glancing at the clock as it chimed the hour. Immediately Thomas came in and took his seat, losing little ceremony in turning over his cup and reaching a cover off one of the dishes, holding it up for Jennifer. Sighing in irritation, Jennifer took them, tossing them in the kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Just how do you drink that stuff with a meal? It's positively indecent," Thomas said. "Not to mention it'll keep you up all night."

"You drink what you like and I'll drink what I like," Jennifer snapped.

"Might I have one as well, if you don't mind?" Severus said. Jennifer beamed at him and brought him a cup over as well.

"You don't have to humor her all the time you know," Thomas glowered.

"Of course I do. It's all apart of that marriage business, although I admit it can be inconvenient at times…"

"Would you like this on the table or on your lap?" Jennifer asked dangerously.

"See what I mean?" Severus said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jennifer chuckled putting it beside him as she sat down. "So how was work, Alexandria?"

"Oh, splendid! I actually got to talk to the Ambassador for the South American Community of Wizards. He's an Amazon Witch Doctor, here to talk to the Ministry about the conservation of rare magical plants in the wild. He was supposed to talk to Neville Longbottom about some of his work trying to develop strains of plants that can be more easily grown in greenhouses, but he didn't show up," Alex said.

"How strange, that's not like him to miss something as important as that," Jennifer frowned.

"Jennifer, you're talking about someone who couldn't even remember what his next class was unless he wrote it on the inside of his cuff," Severus said.

"Oh, honestly, Severus, that was years ago! I imagine you weren't exactly graceful as a youth either," Jennifer scolded.

"Perhaps not, but definitely more so than you were on a broom," Severus said calmly. Alicia and Andrew held back giggles.

"Trust you to bring that up again!" Jennifer said, putting down her fork.

"Well, Rolanda did bring it up first," Severus mused.

"Oh, no, don't you dare bring her into this," Jennifer warned him.

"You know, in retrospect, I probably should have gotten you the automatic with the safety belt," Severus decided, not looking up from his plate.

"That's it," Thomas said, glaring at them before tossing his napkin down. "I can't possibly digest anything with the two of you behaving this way! Aren't the two of you tired of each other yet? I'm eating in the living room," he declared, taking his plate with him.

"Well don't get mad at me, it was him doing it," Jennifer protested.

"You were as well," Severus said, taking another bite.

"I was doing no such thing!" Jennifer said.

"Mum, you were rather egging him on," Alexandria grinned.

"I don't get it. What's all the fuss about?" Alicia asked, glancing at Andrew who was also grinning. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alicia, if this were the cave man days, the man interested in you would need a charmed club the size of a house to get you to notice him," Alex declared.

"Now that's quite enough, Alexandria," Jennifer scolded with a frown. "If you're done why don't you three go finish your reading?"

"But you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about," Alexandria said.

"Oh, yes, I suppose we should get that over with," Jennifer said, glancing at Severus who was still eating. "Shall we warm up our coffee and head to the study?"

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Jennifer stared at it curiously.

"Would someone else get that?" Thomas shouted from the front room.

"Fine! Fine! I'm up anyhow!" Jennifer said with exasperation, walking over to the door. But the moment she opened it she suddenly fell to her knees, and Andrew who had been on the way up the stairs yelled out, calling everyone else to the door.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! There's a Malfoy at the door!" Thomas boomed, and Severus quickly stopped him from getting closer and forced him to calm down.

"It's the Minister of Magic, Thomas," Severus said firmly. "Get a hold of yourself! Jennifer, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Severus," Draco said slowly in a rare moment of apology that even put Severus himself off guard. "But I thought it would be better if you heard it from me, and I'm afraid she saw it in my face before I could get a word out. Amadeus Longbottom has been released from prison and at last report was attempting to return home."

"I see," Severus finally got out in a voice barely above a whisper before turning to Jennifer. "Since you've seen the importance in telling us personally, then I think it best to inform you that if he ever approaches one member of my family, he will be dead before he has the chance to walk away."

"I expected no less, which is why I've already had someone draw up the necessary restraining order forms, they're at the Ministry whenever you want to sign them," Draco said in a low voice.

"Thank you, but right now we really have no reason to have even the smallest amount of faith in the justice system," Severus said coolly.

"Fair enough," Draco said with an expressionless nod. "After all, we're in a system that lets serial killers walk free," he said, glancing at Thomas, who growled angrily in the back of his throat. "But that is changing, Severus. Maybe not quickly enough to suit you, but it is. And for the record, I must warn all of you of attempting to take any actions on your own. If you do, you have only yourselves to blame for the consequences." No one commented, gazing at him in silence. "Well, good night. If you need assistance, come to the Ministry first," he suggested, before turning and heading down the stairs, disappearing to into the fog.

"And what? Fill out paperwork that means nothing? Pixie foot around with that dolt Thurspire only to be accused of whatever it is we went there to report?" Thomas snapped angrily as Severus closed the door.

"There's little we can do about it tonight in any case," Severus said. "I think everyone should probably settle into their rooms, do some reading and get some rest. I need to go get Aurelius," he added, glancing at Thomas.

"Jen-girl, why don't you come sit with me in the living room until Severus gets back," Thomas said as Severus swiftly exited, coaxing her in with an arm. But although Thomas meant well, he had no idea he was doing more harm then good, for every moment Jennifer sat in front of the set her thoughts trailed back to Jacqueline.

Severus wasted little time and minimal ceremony getting Aurelius back, but the living room was empty, for both Jennifer and then Thomas returned to their rooms. He spoke softly to Aurelius about it as he walked him to his room, peeking in at the others who had already settled in unable to concentrate on reading, tossing and turning worriedly. As he turned back down the stairs, Severus could hear Thomas pacing in his room. He slipped down into the basement then, heating up some Subtle Slumber and pouring it into two mugs, completely unsurprised to see Jennifer still awake. She was busy giving treats to and petting her elderly fruit bat Ratfly, talking to him softly all the while until she noticed Severus standing there holding a mug out to her.

"Do you think they're together?" Jennifer murmured as she took it. Severus didn't have to ask to know she was talking of Lucius and Amadeus.

"It's possible," Severus admitted in a low voice. "But let us not worry about that yet. Being forewarned is forearmed, and we definitely seem to be forewarned this time."

"That doesn't make it any easier," Jennifer said, sitting on the bed with a haunted look on her face.

"Finish your brew," Severus suggested quietly as he lay down beside her. "I'm sure things won't look so bleak when you've had some rest."

"As strong as this is, I'm not sure it's going to help," Jennifer murmured as she finished it off and crawled in beside him, leaning on his shoulder in an attempt to feel safe. "He came so close to destroying us," she said softly. "He nearly succeeded in separating us forever."

"Perhaps, but he didn't. And he never will," Severus said softly.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Jennifer asked. Severus sighed and turned over on his side so he could look in her face.

"Do you honestly believe after everything we've been through that anyone could truly be capable of separating us? You and I both have walked through personal hells to keep it from happening on countless occasions, and I assure you that nothing anyone could do could keep us apart forever," Severus assured her.

"One of us could be killed," Jennifer pointed out.

"And I don't have to tell you how many times they've tried and not succeeded," Severus said gently.

"It only takes once, Severus."

"It won't happen if we're not ready to go," Severus said, shaking his head but not letting his eyes leave hers. "And I myself have full intentions of spending many more glorious years putting up with your schemes and attempts to jump head first into everything and all the other little annoyances that comes with being with you," he said, Jennifer's expression quickly changing. "If only to get a glimpse of your exasperation with me in those green eyes of yours. I'm not going to let anything come between us, Jennifer, no matter who it is trying to cause it. It is not we that need be worried about Amadeus Longbottom. Rather, Longbottom ought to be more worried about us," Severus said, laying back down beside her and pulling her close. Soon the two of them fell asleep, the potion lulling them into a peaceful state despite the growing tension in their minds.

But even as strong of a potion as Severus had made couldn't stop what was disturbing his sleep forever. As the hour grew later and later, the tension turned to anxiety and an anticipation of sheer dread, like a victim preparing to be executed waiting for the blade to fall. Then, a crack of intense lightning flashed in his mind and he woke from sheer terror, springing out of bed, his heart thumping wildly as he looked around while Jennifer still lay curled up completely oblivious to it. He hurried to the window to look out, but outside the night seemed soft and foggy, but no sound of any sort of storm existed. Was it from a dream? But Subtle Slumber tended to suppress dreams, he mused, wondering if he hadn't fouled up the batch somehow. The idea of laying back down seemed wrong to him for some reason, and remembering the restlessness of the children, Severus decided to satisfy his own piece of mind by checking on them.

Even as he made his way up the stair, Severus noticed a dim light coming from the direction of their rooms, and as he made his way to the top he could see it was coming from a narrow opening around Aurelius' door. After a quick glance to make sure the others were asleep, Severus gently pushed the door open. Aurelius instinctively jumped when he saw the movement, barely keeping a hold of his familiar Achilles who was coiled upon his lap.

"Don't tell me you've been awake all this time," Severus said softly.

"I had a nightmare," Aurelius admitted reluctantly, petting his snake.

"Oh?" Severus said with interest, walking further in and pulling around the chair at Aurelius' desk.

"No, it was nothing really," Aurelius shrugged.

"And yet you're up in the middle of the night," Severus said. "So perhaps you should humor me."

"It was stupid, really, I just felt like I was lost in a dark fog, trying to find a way out," Aurelius said. "And then I saw a tiny hole with a light coming out of it, so I began to chip at it…it seemed to take forever, but I finally got it big enough to crawl through. And then I heard a big bang of thunder and woke up in a sweat. I had this weird feeling like I wasn't alone, so I grabbed Achilles, but he says he didn't sense anything but… well, fear coming from me," he admitted sheepishly. "You don't think it had anything to do with _her_, do you?"

"I'm not sure," Severus said softly, unwilling yet to admit that the same thought had crossed his mind the moment he woke up. Just then, a strange wave hit him leaving him momentarily light headed, as if something dark surrounding him had drifted away.

"What was that?" Aurelius asked nervously.

"What did it feel like to you?" Severus asked.

"Like a heavy weight lifting off my head," Aurelius said. "And yet part of me didn't want it to lift. Strange."

"I felt that as well," Severus said. "Followed by a sense of impending doom."

"Yes," Aurelius whispered.

"I taste fear downstairs," Achilles hissed.

Immediately, Severus hurried out of the room and down the stairs, Aurelius grabbing his night robe and following quickly behind. Just then there was a very fervent wrap on the door, and in complete surprise, Severus glanced at the hour before hurrying to the door, unsure of what to expect. Fingering his wand he opened it to see Essie standing there in a long hooded purple cloak.

"Aunt Jennifer's in danger!" Essie said as she walked in, and Severus turned right around and headed for the bedroom, the other two right behind him. But strangely enough, although Jennifer's face was anything but peaceful, she was still fast asleep.

It had started out as nothing more than what appeared to be a strange dream.

Jennifer had found herself wandering in a large dark mansion that seemed somewhat familiar to her, although she was sure she had never been there. It terrified her, more than anything else she could imagine, but she wasn't sure why. There were no ghosts there, and yet there was the smell of death in the air…a fresh death, at that. Jennifer shuddered, unable to escape the chill of the mournful house, when she heard a scream, followed by a cold woman's laugh. Without any true desire to do so, she found herself searching for the voices, following down a long staircase towards the front door. Something papery crinkled under her feet, but it was too dark to tell what it was. Carefully she opened the door, and found herself pulled forward, everything going black in front of her as something suddenly grabbed her hair in a bundle and pulled her head up, icy fingers on her chin and against her cheek.

Her eyes found themselves looking at the cruel face of Lucius Malfoy, his cheeks strangely hollow and his face paler than ever, his white hair wild and his eyes looking as if he hadn't slept in a week. Without a word he took the back of his hand across her face hard, throwing her to the side as she dealt with the pain of in her jaw, vaguely aware of his triumphant, mad laughter in her ear; a laughter that rang with pure hatred.

"I'm sure you have no idea just how long I've been wanting to do that," Lucius said venomously. "How long I have waited for this moment…how much of my life I spent under your unforgiving thumb stealing it away from that dark curse of yours!" he said, raising his voice in anger. "But…as you can see, that is no longer the case, no thanks to you. You have robbed me of everything, and I plan to return the favor. I have nothing left to pursue in the world, but I will not leave it until you have fully paid for what you did to me." He chuckled then, a strange, frightening chuckle, his eyes turned down momentarily before he looked at her again with an unfeeling smile.

"When I was young, I rather enjoyed catching butterflies. Oh, not to study them or pin them to cardboard like some foul Muggle child, but to dissect them. And they were so easy to put into stasis to keep them alive longer, I'm sure any Wizardborn child could do it. Of course it horrified some as they watched me rip the wings into tiny pieces and then each leg and antennae one by one, but to me, it was all strangely satisfying. And now, Jennifer, you will be my butterfly. And just as I have had to suffer day after day under your curse… breath by breath and minute by minute, so will you under mine. From this moment on, your mortal body will no longer be able to heal any wound you contract, no matter how insignificant. Oh, you may be able to stop the bleeding or the wounds from spreading, after all I do want you around long enough to relish my revenge, but they will remain on your skin or under it for the rest of your life…however long that may turn out to be. And know this, pitiful little insect, that if you breathe a word or even a hint of what I have done to anyone or confirm any suspicions they might have about the curse that is upon you, the entire family which you tried to protect from me will receive this curse as well, and I have assurance that when that happens, they will be dragged before you by the power of Ciardoth herself and slaughtered piece by piece in front of you in the most painful way which she can think of."

It was then at last that the tall cold being standing behind her stepped around with a cruel smile.

"I will indeed be looking forward to experiencing the event instead of remembering it," Ciardoth said, her voice clear and almost flirtatious in tone.

"You're lying," Jennifer snapped at her unsurely. "And this is just a dream…a dream I'm going to wake up from at any moment!"

"Then perhaps I should give you a token to remember it by," Lucius said nastily, and then before she could react drew the claw from the top of his cane painfully across her forearm. "I wouldn't want you to forget what's at stake."

He laughed as she gripped her arm, gritting her teeth and wondering how she was going to get away from them, when suddenly she heard a voice fervently calling her name from all around her. Desperately she reached for it, wanting nothing if not to get out of the nightmare around her.

For a split instant as she opened her eyes and saw Severus over her, she felt perhaps it was a dream after all. But then the pain in her arm woke her up completely and she sat up to find not only Severus there but also Aurelius and Essie who were staring at her worriedly.

"It took an awful long time to wake her," Essie murmured.

"That may have been my fault, I did give her a strong potion to help her sleep," Severus said back. "Jennifer, are you all right?"

"I…" Jennifer sat up, briefly touching her arm experimentally. "I just had a nightmare, that is all. Essie, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. What sort of nightmare?" She asked.

"I… don't remember at the moment. Excuse me," Jennifer said, heading for the bathroom. Essie and Severus frowned at each other puzzledly, and Severus glanced over at Aurelius.

"I'll go see about some tea," Aurelius suggested.

"Break out the chamomile, my nerves are shot," Severus said.

"Whose aren't?" Aurelius agreed, slipping out.

"What did you see?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"I heard a man scream," Essie murmured. "And then he turned, and I saw a large white face…a woman's face with golden hair…"

"Ciardoth," Severus whispered softly.

"And then her white hand reached out and grabbed hold of long auburn hair, and then I heard the man's laughter in the background…that was all," Essie said, glancing at the closed bathroom door. "I don't know, maybe I jumped the gun when I saw the hair, but it was Jennifer that came to mind… I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No, you were not the only one who experienced something tonight," Severus said. "Aurelius and I both had the same feelings as you. Your appearance here merely validated a fear of mine that has been growing since the whole thing began. Ciardoth has in fact returned."

Inside the bathroom, Jennifer had pulled up her sleeve and was busy staring at the gash on her arm, her lips and face white as she attempted to reason any other possible way it could have got there. On the counter sat the bottle of a healing potion that had been emptied on her arm a moment before, but there could be little doubt in Jennifer's mind now that the gash wasn't going to go away.


	3. Skin Deep

Chapter Three

Skin Deep

Jennifer was still picking at her breakfast distractedly the next morning well after the four kids had headed to the attic to talk and her father had retreated to the living room. Severus, however, was taking his time with his coffee and the morning _Daily Prophet_, watching her thoughtfully out of the corner of his eye.

"Jennifer, why don't you ask Mercy to make you something else if you're not up to eggs today," Severus suggested at last.

"No, it's not that, I guess I'm just not all that hungry," Jennifer said, but then noticed that Severus' fixed gaze never left her. "I'm just tired from all that business last night, is all."

"Any luck remembering your dream?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"No, not really," Jennifer said, grabbing a scone at random from the plate and nibbling on it.

"Well, perhaps we should put off our trip to Diagon Alley another day," Severus mused.

"Oh, but this is the first day all the kids have had off in awhile, and I promised we'd all go shop for Corey's birthday," Jennifer said with a sigh. "I was hoping to get some time to spend in the study this morning, but I suppose I should go through their closets to find out what they need. Aurelius needs a whole new wardrobe, I know"

"Speaking of which, perhaps we should call Alexandria down and get that talk over with," Severus suggested.

"Yes, perhaps you're right," Jennifer agreed, putting down the scone and pushing the plate away as if to get up.

Just then, a loud rumbling noise from outside made the house tremble, and not long after four sets of feet could be heard running down the steps. Growling, Severus got up and stormed towards the door. Jennifer sighed and followed behind, knowing exactly what to expect as they made their way to the curb.

Passersby stopped and stared at the man and teenaged boy climbing off the motorcycle dressed all in black leather, watching them take out their helmets curiously. Strangely enough, it seemed to completely take their attention away from the Snapes standing there in their outlandish clothes completely.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you never to bring that contraption here again!" Severus snapped angrily at Sirius Black. Beside him, Zacchius Black rolled his eyes, grinning at his cousins who were doing the same.

"Ah-ah-ah, you'll draw a crowd," Sirius grinned shaking a finger mockingly at him.

"_I'll_ draw a crowd! And just exactly what are you doing with that chrome monster that puts out more noise than a flight of dragons? Not even Muggles find those stupid things respectable!" Severus snapped.

"Father, did you know that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had a motorcycle?" Alexandria quipped. Severus turned and stared at her, while Sirius was giving her the thumbs up behind Severus' back.

"Into the house, all of you!" Severus snarled, Zack quickly joining them as they headed back up to the attic. "And that goes for us too, we're causing a scene." Of course, nobody saw them enter the house, for it was not even there. "And I would prefer it if you would not use that mode of transportation getting here again. Everyone knows you ride a motorcycle and it could out our home location."

"Like anyone is going to notice another motorcycle in London," Sirius said irritably. "Really, this paranoia of yours is getting out of hand, don't you think?"

"Sirius, I'm afraid Severus is right this time," Jennifer sighed.

"What do you mean, 'this time'?" Severus snapped.

"If you are going to bring it, I'd prefer you'd bring it to the back where it won't be seen. We really can't afford anyone finding this place right now," Jennifer explained.

"Why? Someone after you I don't know about?" Sirius asked, looking between them.

"Amadeus Longbottom is out of jail, for starters," Severus said in a low voice.

"For starters?" Sirius said, blinking at him. "That's a pretty big 'for starters!'"

"Come on, perhaps we'd better go talk in the study," Severus suggested.

"Good idea," Sirius agreed seriously. "Because I have something important to speak to the two of you about as well."

Zacchius made himself comfortable on the old armchair in the attic as the others piled onto the cot.

"So what brings you to town today? School shopping? We're doing ours this afternoon," Alexandria asked.

"It's actually a lot more serious than that, no pun intended," Zack said. Andrew and Alicia grinned at each other. "He wanted to talk to Uncle Severus about Zoë. See, she's coming back to Hogwarts this year."

"Oh, but that's wonderful!" Alicia said brightly, and then frowned. "But why don't you seem happy about it? I thought you missed her being around last year."

"I did, and in some ways I still miss her, at least the way she used to be," Zack said, slumping back in the chair. "She's changed so much. She's gotten so much more reckless…"

"How in the world could she have gotten more reckless?" Aurelius asked dryly.

"Yeah I know, right?" Zacchius agreed, unoffended. "You know, I don't really blame Mom all that much for letting her go back. They do have better schools in a way…"

"What do you mean they have better schools?" Aurelius frowned. "Hogwarts is the best wizard school in the world, everyone knows that."

"Well, yeah, if you're talking about magic only," Zack agreed. "But except for Whitebridge and the Salem Institute, most wizard schools in the States don't work like that. You go to a normal school during the day, then in the afternoon you're loaded onto a bus and you go to a regional wizard school… they call it a vocational school to those that aren't in 'The Know,' and then you have a couple classes a night in that. There's a ton of homework between them…well, maybe not as much as Hogwarts gives, but awful close."

"So wizard students only work on it a few hours a day?" Aurelius said disapprovingly. "No wonder there aren't many decent American wizards. When do you have any time to practice?"

"Well, the week is actually just for magic bookwork like memorizing spells and stuff, we actually only practice actual magic during the weekends. That's when they do stuff like Quidditch and other sports too. Anyhow, during your senior year you take something similar to the OWLS here, and then after that if you want you can go to a sort of two year college to specialize in a magic skill and take your wizardry level tests."

"They have to go two more years than we do?" Alex said, not liking the sound of that at all.

"No, you don't have to, only if you want to go into a magic field," Zack sighed. "Most magic folk out there work in normal everyday jobs…they have to take both regular and magic classes, because out there, things are pretty decentralized unless you work for the magical branch of the government or you're in a magic run charity group. You can't really tell the Muggles from the Wizards…well, I suppose you could if you knew where to look…I'd think half of all specialty book shops and a tenth of all twenty-four hour convenient stores have a wizard clerk of some sort, especially in San Francisco," Zack chuckled.

"That sounds fantastic!" Alex said.

"It sounds positively horrifying," Aurelius said. Andrew and Alicia didn't say anything, but privately they couldn't help but agree with their brother.

"Mother thinks it's a more balanced society," Zack sighed. "But what she didn't account for was Zoë. See, our cousins aren't magic, they really had no way to keep up with her. Even when they tried to discipline her, she'd act all forgiving then sneak out the moment she had a chance. I guess she actually flunked a couple of her magic courses because she argued with the teachers on the right way to do things, and her normal school work wasn't much better. Of course, Mom didn't have a clue things had gotten that bad until we went to pick her up for the summer. But Zoë had snuck off, so she decided to pack Zoë's room, and…really, I'm not quite sure what it was in there, but I swear I've never seen Mom that mad ever, and she gets pretty mad at Dad sometimes. In fact, it started an argument between them as well they had to take to the bathroom, and I don't know what was said but neither one of them came out happy. Next thing I know, Mom's gone off to find her and Father's gone to send an International Tube to Dumbledore.

"Zoë completely ignored me when she got home," Zack murmured. "And then she got real sick and jittery and father asked me to just stay away from her and stop bugging her. But I wasn't bugging her… I was just trying to find out what was going on. She doesn't ever want to eat, she's constantly fighting with Mom, and any time Dad tries to interfere, Mom jumps his case. It's a mess, really…one big row after another. This morning's episode was inspired by whether or not Mom was going to let her wear black lipstick or not. That's why Dad decided to take me for a ride. He knew I needed a break from it as much as he did."

"Sounds like you've been having a pretty rough holiday," Andrew agreed.

"If only it wouldn't get any rougher," Aurelius murmured, and Zack frowned at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because Father and I have come to the conclusion that last night Ciardoth escaped the trap we put her in, and she's back," Aurelius said.

"Are you sure?" Zack frowned.

"Well, we didn't actually see her or anything, but…I'm sure," Aurelius sighed. "We dreamt about her. Essie saw her too…she came here soon after we woke up and was worried about Mum, but we checked on her and she seemed alright, although a bit disoriented. She had a nightmare too, but she says she didn't remember it."

"You make it sound like you don't believe her," Zack said.

"I don't. Mum never was a very good liar. I think it's more likely that something scared her about it and she didn't want to worry anyone with it," Aurelius said.

"That would be like her," Alex agreed. "Do you think Ciardoth, I mean, said something to her in a dream? And maybe that's what Essie was picking up?"

"I don't know, it's possible," Aurelius mused. "If so, I hope she at least told Dad about it."

By the time Jennifer and the rest of her family had started for Diagon Alley that afternoon, she was quite relieved to get out of the house. Severus had not left her alone for a moment all morning, despite attempts to get him to work on his projects in the basement or go to the study to read. There, she knew they were going to have to split up to prevent the trip from taking all night. Much to her surprise and annoyance, her father decided to go along as well, but a warm welcome was waiting for them as they stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

"All right, we're going to do something a little different this year," Jennifer said, gazing at the group. "Andrew needs the seam lowered on his robes, and Aurelius needs new ones, so I am going to take the boys around…I have your lists of jumpers and socks and things you need, girls, so the two of you will go with your father to get Alicia's cauldron," Jennifer said. "Then we'll meet up at the bookshop, break for lunch, and make sure everyone's found everything for Corey's birthday and if not, tackle that problem, all right?"

None of the four looked very enthusiastic about the parent they were with, and Thomas, pondering which group to go with, made a safer decision.

"You know, I think I'm going to get a brew first," Thomas said at last and waved. "I'll meet up with you at the bookstore."

"All right," Jennifer sighed. "Try to stay out of trouble!"

"I'll keep an eye on him, Jennifer," said the bartender as he ladled up Thomas' brew and set it in front of him.

"Thanks, Tom," Jennifer winked at him, heading towards the back.

"Traitor," Thomas muttered, taking a drink of the brew.

Except for the bartender himself, none of the local crowd that he deemed worth talking to seemed to be there, but as Thomas glanced at the clock he realized it was probably too early. Musing that he had at least a half an hour before he had to head to the Alley, Thomas let himself relax, giving his soul attention to the mug and the bartender, listening disinterestedly in the local gossip while confirming to Tom with a simple nod that he heard about Amadeus.

"So he truly is out then," Tom said in a low voice. "And he's back in the country?"

"That I don't know," Thomas grunted, deciding to concentrate more upon his brew. As disinterested as he was normally at the local gossip, he was much less interested in offering anything to add to it.

"I myself heard that he was back," Doris said, the old woman nursing a drink that looked as if it was much too strong for her. Thomas couldn't help but wonder how many liver replacements she was up to. "I heard he talked to Culwch himself up at the Pannage looking for Lucius. As if Culwch has allowed Lucius in since he wand sliced Culwch's favorite painting last spring," she snorted. "Do you suppose they're together, Thomas?"

"If Amadeus is with him, then he deserves what he gets," Thomas grunted.

"And we all know what you mean by that," Doris said, and Thomas said.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is, don't put words in my mouth. It's bad enough you've got nothing better to do than be an insufferable gossip, you don't have to try and make it up," Thomas said curtly. Doris blinked and looked at him indignantly, excusing herself. Grinning evilly, Tom filled his cup again. "So Culwch finally got smart and threw him out after all these years, eh?"

"And wait until you hear wait painting it was that Lucius sliced up," Tom said, still grinning.

"Tom, what would I care about which painting? I haven't been in the place in thirty years, even if I did care much for art," Thomas grunted at him.

"Oh, I think y' might," Tom said, lowering his voice and leaning on the bar. "They say it was a family Heirloom… a painting of the Four Horsemen." Thomas looked up at him in surprise. Tom nodded to him and then shrugged. "Of course, whether he actually saw something that day or if it was just out of rage over his niece and the Musketeer thing, nobody knows. He's been pretty scarce since."

"Really," Thomas said, intrigued with the idea that even now Lucius was already dead, strewn about a field or in someone's back yard…Thomas sighed and took another drink, knowing very well the idea was wishful thinking on his part. He glanced at the ring at his finger thoughtfully, remembering how the missing chip from his ring lay with Lucius himself, tuned to detect each other when they were too close in range. Glancing at his clock, Thomas guzzled down his brew and had just reached for some coins in his pocket. But just as he began to pick them out, the room went silent, and Thomas distractedly played with them in his hand as he turned to see what was going on.

At the door was a figure dressed in a deeply hooded dark blue cloak, apparently female, Thomas supposed, from her slight build to her silk covered gloves, although he couldn't see her face. Well, she was hardly tall enough to be Ciardoth, he snorted, and the strangely humble but graceful way she stepped in definitely posed little threat in his mind. Feeling the weight in his hand he began to pick out a few Sickles again so he could leave, although the silence behind him was quite unnerving.

"Pardon, sir," the woman said at last to a couple sitting near the door, her strangely lilting voice having a slight accent that made 'sir' sound closer to 'seer', "Can you tell me the way to Diagon Alley?"

"I can do one better, I'll show you myself," the man said brightly, his eyes glistening. Suddenly the woman sitting beside him slapped him, yanking him up by the ear.

"Find your own way, you hussy!" The witch snapped, dragging her husband off despite his protests.

Sighing softly, the woman turned then to a table with four men, quickly pulling a strand of platinum blonde hair back into her hood.

"Pardon, but can you tell me the way to Diagon Alley? Am I pronouncing it right?" She asked slowly. "You see, I just arrived here…" Each one began to talk at once and stood up at the same time, ending up not only knocking over the table but themselves as well. The woman stepped back, throwing her hands up in obvious frustration. "_Mon Dieu_, why are there never single women to speak to in these places?"

"Well, there was," Thomas said, the woman holding her hood in place as she turned to look at him. "But I ran her off already, and you should be grateful. She's an awful gossip. The way's in the back, I'll show you," he said, putting the money on the bar, nodding to Tom, not even turning to look at the woman as he headed through the back door and over to the wall. But apparently the woman was not much used to doors in her face, nor had she made any attempt to catch it as it smacked into her nose. Thomas rolled his eyes as he heard the bump, shaking his head as he tapped the bricks in order, hearing the door creep open behind him.

"You know, you're never going to survive here if you don't learn how to take care of yourself," Thomas said, watching as the way opened up.

"So I am beginning to learn," She said tritely. "I was not aware that so few of the English had manners. When I was last here, I was treated differently."

"Well, so much for first impressions," Thomas sneered. Mockingly he bowed and gestured that she go first, rolling his eyes when she actually did.

"Thank you," the woman said quietly. "Now might I ask the way to Flourise and Blotts, if it's not inconvenient?"

"That's Flourish and Blotts," Thomas sighed, the woman frowning at a note in her hand. "And it doesn't really matter if it's inconvenient. I can't leave you here to be eaten by the local wolves, can I? Come on, it's over here," he said, tracking right through a rain puddle and before she noticed it, the bottom of her cloak was soaked.

"Oh, my clothes!" She exclaimed, inspecting the damage. "But I have an interview in half an hour!"

"An interview?" Thomas repeated critically. "How do you expect to work here if you can't even get through a Pub without causing a disaster? There, there's the bookshop, and it's usually preferable to use the door knob when trying to walk in or out of a building."

"Why, what a horrible, horrible man you are!" She proclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you, but I assure you I've heard worse," Thomas said, glancing past her. "But if you'll excuse me, I see my son-in-law coming, so run along and try not to break anything. Like a nail," he said distastefully, waving at Severus.

But the woman stayed there in spite of him, doing everything in her power to keep her temper. She closed her eyes a moment to block out her surroundings and took a deep breath before opening again. The man beside her completely ignored her, his attention turned to the man in black and two teenaged girls beside him, all three gazing at her curiously. Recognition took hold then on both sides, for Severus' eyes widened and in an almost panic he fumbled through his cloak, pulling out a small phial which he drank hastily before daring to look in her direction again, nodding to her.

"Why, it is none other than Professor Snape, is it not? But you have not changed a bit all of these years!" The woman said. "Surely this is the son of the professor I met as a school girl from Beauxbatons!"

"No, it is I," Severus said quickly, then drew her attention to the girls. "This is Alexandria and Alicia, my daughters…"

"Oh, of course! Professor Craw's daughters as well, are they not? But of course! Look at that hair and that beautiful face, how could it be anyone else's!" She said graciously, Alex smiling then. "You may not know this, but I was one of your mother's very first students!"

"You were?" Alex said excitedly. "At Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, of course, but she was so timid then, oh but always so beautiful!" She said.

"Yes, she is," Severus said in a strangely firm voice. "I see you've met my father-in-law…" Severus turned to gesture to Thomas but did a double take when he noticed how Thomas was staring at her, now that he had had a chance to actually look at her face. He never recalled seeing eyes quite that blue before, or hair that fair of a color without being white. Her pink lips were pursed thoughtfully as she looked him over, her eyes anything but forgiving. "Thomas Craw, this is Fleur Delacour. She was one of the students that competed at the Tri-wizard games that fateful year. Fleur, Thomas."

"Hm," she said in such a critical crushing tone that it pierced straight threw Thomas' momentary loss for words. "Are you not supposed to be serving a life term for murder? But then I am probably quite mistaken!"

"I was let out on good behavior," Thomas said, refusing to look at her anymore.

"For some reason, I very much doubt that," Fleur said coolly. "It definitely wasn't because of your manners."

"Just because I refuse to pamper to the wiles that has got you to the point that you are completely helpless without them does not mean I have bad manners! You're just upset because there happens to be at least one male out here that you can't begin to beckon to your half-breed will! It disgusts me to even be talking to such ilk! Severus, tell Jennifer I went home early. I need to take a shower," Thomas declared, stomping towards the Cauldron.

"What on Earth was all of that about?" Alexandria exclaimed, Severus glancing after Thomas and shaking his head.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Severus sighed. "I'm sure you know how it can be. Um. Just what brings you to England?"

"Oh, of course, I suppose he wouldn't mention the applicants he's taking beforehand would he?" Fleur said, rolling her eyes at herself. "Forgive me, I should have said! I am here for an interview with Dumbledore!"

"Um," Severus said, Alex and Alicia looking at their father curiously. It was not often they saw their father at a loss for words. Not only that, he looked openly worried.

A moment later, his worries were realized as Jennifer and the boys came out of the robe shop, to meet them, tilting her head curiously when she saw the hooded woman, then suddenly grew pale as she stepped up, smiling forcedly at her before turning her attention to Severus, scrutinizing him carefully. Immediately, Severus took her by the arm.

"And here she is now, the one we've been talking about," Severus said, Jennifer's look turning into a glare.

"Professor Craw…or is it Snape? Oh it is so good to see you after all this time! Do you remember me?"

"Fleur, of course I remember you," Jennifer said, smiling again although her voice sounded strange. "My, you're more beautiful than ever, and you're English is so much better! How is your sister?"

"Oh, she's very well, thank you! And you look absolutely stunning and have such lovely daughters! But who is that with you?" Fleur asked politely, gazing at the two boys. Both Andrew and Aurelius had stopped dead in their tracks, and was staring at her with such vacant expressions that Alex and Alicia made faces at one another, wondering where their brothers went.

Sheepishly, Severus went over to them and grabbed their collars, walking them over while clumsily both of them brushed off their robes and offered up their most charming smile, Andrew even daring to take her hand and kiss it while Jennifer gazed up at the sky for a moment.

"This is Aurelius, our oldest boy, and the bold one is Andrew," Severus said in a strained voice.

"Oh, this one is younger? But you're so tall, and such a dashing British nose, you look so much like your father," Fleur admired, Andrew only managing to get out a squeak rather than a 'thank you.' "Hello, Aurelius, how are you today?"

"Very well, thank you," Aurelius managed to get out. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, and you too! And what a lovely deep voice you have," Fleur said, lowering her own playfully, but for some reason, Aurelius didn't seem to mind it. "Do you have any more?" She asked Severus with a smile. Jennifer frowned.

"Oh, yes, our adopted son, but he's been out of the house for years now, I'm sure you'll meet him if you plan to spend any time here," Severus said, Jennifer's icy stare turning on him.

"Well, it's been a nice visit, but I'm sure we're keeping you from something or someone," Jennifer said.

"Oh, but you're right, I must hurry or I will be late! Oh, Professor Craw Snape, what a lovely family you have, I hope you realize how very lucky you are!" She said wistfully. "I hope to see you all again soon!" She added, realizing she didn't have time left to get a book as she turned back towards the Cauldron.

"Oh, sure, real soon," Jennifer murmured in such an acidic tone that even Alicia didn't miss it. "Severus, just why were you talking to that woman?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's all right," Severus said quickly, shaking Andrew gently to try and keep him from goggling at the woman walking away. Even Aurelius was on his tiptoes trying to see her in the crowd. "I took a potion the moment I recognized her."

"Yes, and you know those potions aren't completely effective at certain times of the month," Jennifer said coolly.

"On a full Veela, perhaps, but the girl is only a quarter Veela, after all," Severus pointed out.

"Oh, she's part Veela! That explains everything!" Alex said much too loudly for both parent's liking.

"What's a Veela?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out," Andrew quipped, immediately getting pulled up by the collar again by his father.

"I think it's time for all of us to hit the bookstore, don't you?" Severus said dangerously. "And you may want to take a quick look in the Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures while you're at it," he advised. "Coming, Jennifer?"

Jennifer sighed resignedly and put her arm around Aurelius, coaxing him forward until they found themselves standing in the busy shop, the noisy busy atmosphere pulling the boys out of their daydreams, looking around curiously to see if they could find their friends.

"Wait! Lists!" Severus barked, handing each one out. "Remember, no repeats, unless you happen to be in the same class," he added, Aurelius smiling wanly at that, Alex glaring at him in return. Once they were off, Severus immediately went back to the Ancient Runes section, while Jennifer wandered around to see what was new. Not seeing anything in Potions, she turned to head to the front when she saw a very strange display of books surrounded by a wall of what appeared to be empty jars. She rolled her eyes at the title of the book; _Madam Bently's Beauty Tips and Home Brewed Solutions _and turned her attention to the jar. As she picked it up, one of the clerks came up with another load of jars, smiling at her.

"What are these? Certainly not books," Jennifer chuckled.

"It's a promotion from the Bently Bewitching Beauties company. Buy the book and you get a free sample of Bently's Invisible Cream, Covers even the worst of blemishes to restore a woman's natural beauty and give them a timeless look. Or so the add says," he added with a shrug. "Who knows what's really in it, not that you need it, Professor Craw."

"Thank you," Jennifer smiled, "But now you've got me curious to see just what is in it, I think I'll get it," she said, grabbing the book and cream, knowing exactly what to test it out on.


	4. Unfortunate Surprises

Chapter Four

Unfortunate Surprises

Lucius Malfoy sat in the crumbling house, apparently oblivious to his filthy, dreary surroundings as he stared into a chipped mirror. Within it, he could see the clear image of Jennifer sitting in a red Victorian study with a stack of books at her side, going through them one by one.

"That's right, keep looking," he murmured with a faint smile. "You'll have no more luck finding a solution to your curse than I did to mine." A long shadow came up behind him, but Lucius didn't flinch or look around.

"I see all is going according to plan," Ciardoth said coolly.

"So it would seem," Lucius said, opening up a black-rimmed gold watch and gazing at it. "Of course the real test will come when they enter Hogwarts."

"I assure you, your surveillance will remain completely undetected," Ciardoth said with a thin smile. "Perhaps it's time we focused on your next target?"

"And what about yours?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Oh, I have just as intense a desire of seeing my quarry suffer as you have yours," she said toyingly. "It's in my best interest for you to have your way before your final hour returns again. And then once he is destroyed, everything else will follow my own destruction," she said contentedly. "Death can be such a release from suffering, but I'm sure you see that now."

"Yes, which is one of the reasons I intend to let her live as long as possible, and tortured to the point that it follows her in the afterlife," Lucius said, his eyes filling up with hatred as he glanced in the woman in the glass again.

"I have no doubt that she will be," Ciardoth assured him. "But now, who will be the next to suffer?" Lucius softly murmured a name to her.

The days before school flew quickly by as Severus worked busily in the lab restocking the last of the potions depleted over the summer and Jennifer spent long hours in the library, pouring over medical books and countercurses. The children, however, were quite used to their parents distracted behaviors, and as those who had jobs finished for the summer they found distractions of their own to fill in the time. Just before Jennifer's birthday, Aurelius' best friend Stock came to dinner, and Aurelius used the opportunity to model off his new robes.

"What do you think?" He asked him, putting on his brand new deep green dress robes. "Think I'm commanding enough?"

"Well, it matches your eyes," Stock smirked.

"Oh come on, now, you're the one who used to dress like a million Galleons. You can give me a decent opinion," Aurelius said annoyed.

"My opinion is that you're going to need more than the top line of clothing if you're going to try and fill Xavier's shoes," Stock said. "It isn't going to make a difference what you're wearing if you can't get anyone to listen to you."

Aurelius began by giving him a dirty look, but it suddenly relaxed turning to one of relative surprise.

"Damn, you've changed, Stock." Stock looked thoughtful for a moment, then merely shrugged at him with a smile.

"I love this new style they got for the robes this year though. Maybe I have enough saved to buy one of my own. And you have three of them! Did all your siblings get them as well?"

"Just me," Aurelius said proudly, glancing at himself in the mirror again. "Everyone got the new vests though, of course. Mum just didn't think it was necessary for everyone to get new robes just because the styles changed. Theirs were all newer than mine were."

"Not to mention you can't go around looking like a ragamuffin when you're now representing the whole House," Stock said with a grin. "And I bet you didn't need the new dress robe."

"Well, Mum insisted the moment she saw the color. What did you expect me to do, complain about it?" Aurelius said, holding his chin up in the mirror attempting to mimic the way Xavier used to hold his.

"I think it makes you look taller," Stock commented.

"Really?" Aurelius said, deciding he liked them even more.

Just then, Alex was passing by the door to show her mother that she finally finished the last of her summer homework when she caught sight of her brother.

"Well, don't you look like a peacock!" Alexandria exclaimed, Aurelius glaring at her. "Nobody told me you got new dress robes too! Why, those even have tailored cuffs!"

"Draping sleeves on robes are out this year, didn't you know?" Stock said.

"Well of course I _knew_, but really, who cares? It's just a fad, it'll pass before the end of the year," Alex said indignantly. "I should insist on a new dress. After all you got all new things!"

"I grew out of mine, you didn't. Besides, you must have ten dresses in your closet that you've only worn once," Aurelius pointed out.

"Well, some of those dresses weren't meant to be worn more than once!" Alex said, walking over to his closet curiously. "Three new robes? I can understand one, but three? And new shoes?"

"Those aren't new. I got them from Toby's last year, and they don't fit," Aurelius sighed with a frown, turning back to the mirror. "They're still too big for me."

"And what's with all the ties? I swear, this one almost looks like spidersilk!"

"It is," Aurelius said calmly. "It's the only way they can get the grey that shade of platinum. Now, if you don't mind, Stock and I are busy."

"Just how much did Mother spend on you, anyhow?" Alexandria frowned.

"What's wrong with you, Alexandria, don't you want your brother to look his best this year? I'd think you'd be a lot more supportive," Stock scolded her. "Especially considering what he went through to make Slytherin Prefect."

"What?" Alex said, going pale and staring at her brother. Aurelius stared back at her, then rolled his eyes with exasperation.

"Oh, don't tell me they didn't tell you yet!" Aurelius said. "Honestly! They've had all summer to do it."

"You're putting me on!" Alexandria shouted at him. "That's not funny, Aurelius!"

"I'm not putting you on, and I'm not the one who mentioned it anyhow, Stock did!" Aurelius said.

"Well, don't put the blame on me, I didn't know she didn't know," Stock said defensively.

"I didn't know she didn't know either," Aurelius admitted.

"But you didn't tell me on purpose!" Alexandria bellowed again accusingly.

"Because Mum and Dad told me not to," Aurelius said firmly. "Take it up with them!"

"Mother!" Alex screamed, turning to walk out the door. But the ruckus had already attracted attention from downstairs, and Jennifer came in.

"What in stars is all of this fuss about?" Jennifer asked with a frown.

"Oh, Mother, how _could _you? First he ends up getting all of these new expensive robes…" Alex said gesturing dramatically to her brother.

"Alexandria, he'd grown out of them all. You're done growing," Jennifer said. "And besides, it's nice to get a new dress robe now and then, and you must admit he looks fantastic…"

"…And spidersilk ties? Mum, he has dozens, don't tell me outgrew those! You're giving him special treatment because he's going to be a Prefect, admit it!" Alexandria flailed.

"Oh. Um," Jennifer began, giving Aurelius a dirty look.

"Sorry, Professor, I didn't know you hadn't told her yet," Stock offered quickly.

Just then, Alicia and Andrew peered in, followed by Severus, who frowned at the scene. It only took a glance at Alexandria's furious watering eyes to figure out what had happened.

"Oh," he said simply, glancing at Jennifer.

"We heard Alexandria screaming all the way from the lab! What is going on?" Alicia asked.

"We've been planning to talk to you all about it, but things just kept coming up," Jennifer admitted sheepishly, "Yes, well, I suppose that's no excuse and it's time to correct it. Children, Aurelius has been chosen to be the next Slytherin Prefect."

"Awesome!" Alicia said enthusiastically.

"At least it's not Eigil Hauk!" Andrew grinned cheerfully. "Congratulations, Rel! You deserve it!"

"_He_ deserved it? _I_ deserved it!" Alex barked. "First the Defense thing, and now this!"

"Alexandria, even if I had been comfortable with the idea of appointing my daughter as a Prefect, I still would have picked Mandria," Jennifer said, Alexandria staring at her in response. "She is a lot more responsible than you are both in her dedication to her schoolwork and in her behavior, and I would have made the same decision even if you hadn't been my daughter." Alexandria stopped her shouting and stared at her mother, clenching her fists.

"How could you? I never want to talk to you again!" She declared, stomping to her room and slamming the door behind her. Jennifer sighed loudly.

"That was a bit harsh, I suppose," she said, gazing apologetically at Stock over the scene.

"Perhaps it would have been easier if you had told her that last year," Severus mused. Jennifer glared at him.

"Spare me the 'I told you so,'" Jennifer retorted.

"Anyone want to take odds on how long Alex will actually last not speaking to Mum?" Andrew said. Severus nudged him and frowned disapprovingly.

"Considering they're leaving for the school tomorrow, I'd say two weeks," Aurelius said calmly.

"I simply can't leave it like this," Jennifer sighed.

"I doubt she'll listen to you at the moment. I believe I'll go have a word with her," Severus said. "I suggest the two of you get ready for dinner and leave your brother to get ready himself, because I dare think he's not going to want to try and eat in that."

"Oh no, dinner!" Jennifer said, bolting back towards the kitchen as the rest of them vacated the room. Aurelius closed the door behind them, taking out one of his daily robes to wear.

"You know, I've decided that if I ever have kids, I'm definitely going to have more than one," Stock said. "Your family is a lot more dynamic than mine."

"Stock, with all due respect, I think you are absolutely insane," Aurelius said, finally breaking into a grin when Stock couldn't help but laugh.

Alex was already sitting at the table when the two of them came downstairs wearing a face of someone who had drank sour milk, the other two siblings attempting to cheer her up by getting her to talk about the prestige of her going back to school after having a Ministry job. But she wasn't the only grumpy one. As Stock and Aurelius went through the living room, the two of them noticed Thomas sitting at a desk in the back, constantly running his fingers through his hair and glaring at the paperwork in front of him.

"Broken equipment, left and right! This business is costing me more than I get out of it!" Thomas complained in a loud voice to Jennifer, who sighed at him from where she was setting up the dining room. "Not that the scrolls didn't leave me a decent nest egg, but this gold mine is eating its way into it every month!"

"Did you say gold mine?" Stock said, suddenly interested. Aurelius rolled his eyes, wondering why he didn't see it coming as Stock walked over to Thomas's side, curiously picking up one of the sheets beside him. "Oh, you're using Diamond Edge Mining Equipment, I see. So you've Dwarven employees?"

"Dwarves?" Thomas repeated in a loud voice, his face horrified, Jennifer frowned and took a few steps over to the doorway, wondering if she should intervene. "Not in _my_ business. I only employ wizards who have passed strenuous background tests," he said haughtily, Jennifer rolling her eyes behind him.

"Oh, well, that's the problem then," Stock said, Thomas squinting his eyes dangerously.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, why don't we sit down? Dinner's almost ready," Jennifer suggested quickly, but Stock stood his ground.

"The equipment is too heavy for your crew," he explained. "Diamond Edge caters to mostly Dwarven and Goblin teams; they're not properly adapted to Wizard engineers. We ran into the same problem with the Superstition mine when the locals started noticing how many little people were coming into town and the local government recommended we change our work force. Boy that compensation pay hurt, but not so much as the fact we had to change equipment. I mean, wizards can use them effectively with strength potions, but the down time positively ruins productivity. Fortunately for you, I know just the company you're looking for..." Stock said, grabbing the quill in front of him and finding a scrap piece of paper. "Here are the specifics. Oh, and another thing, whatever you do, don't sell the equipment back to the company you bought it from, they'll never make it worth your while. You're much more likely to get a more decent price for it if you check into one of the local Dwarf companies…not Goblins, mind you, Dwarves, they'll be glad to take it off your hands, and since they can fix anything you've broken, they won't over-haggle the price. And, since this is heavier equipment than the wizards will need, it should cover a lot of what it's going to cost to switch to the lighter version, and what's more important, your repair bills will fall dramatically over the next few months and save you a lot of money."

"Really," Thomas mused thoughtfully, glancing at the numbers. "But how much would they be willing to pay?"

"I tell you what. Give me a list of your inventory and their current condition, and I'll itemize it all for you and Owl it to you before we head off to Hogwarts in two weeks."

"And what do you expect out of this?" Thomas said suspiciously.

"Nostalgia," Stock said with a sigh, Thomas raising an eyebrow at that as he sized the boy up. "I miss the mine, and all the fun I had going over the numbers every month! At least I know you're not going to let it fall into the wrong hands like I did, especially not Malfoy's," he added. Thomas gazed at the boy for a long time, ignoring Jennifer's constant call to come to dinner.

"Fine. But I'm going to pay you," Thomas said.

"Fine. I'll send you a salary bid once I've determined how much work will be involved and how much you can afford to pay me," Stock said with a nod then headed to the table. Thomas raised his eyebrows and then looked at Aurelius, who was shaking his head disapprovingly, but Thomas got up and walked over to him, putting five Galleons in his hand.

"Thanks!" Aurelius said with surprise, "But what's that for?"

"Having a friend that just might save me a whole lot of money, of course," Thomas said, heading to the table himself. Aurelius glanced at his grandfather, then at the coins in his hand. Shrugging, he pocketed it.

After a modest birthday breakfast for Jennifer, she and Severus were soon on their way back to school. Jennifer seemed much more at ease about leaving the children with their grandfather this year, and whatever had been bothering her seemed to lessen as she eagerly looked forward to reaching the safety and security of the school. But Severus was quite preoccupied with something else, and he couldn't help but be a it grateful that his wife was too consumed with her own thoughts to look too closely at his own. As they headed up the steps, Hermione Weasley met them at the door, beaming warmly at them and giving Jennifer a hug.

"It's so good to see you! Did you have a good summer?"

"Fair. And you?" Severus said.

"Oh, fabulous! Joanie is getting so big, and she talks nearly as much as Alex does," Hermione chuckled.

"Oh, no! We sympathize," Jennifer laughed.

"Honestly, it's really hard to believe she's almost out of primary school. But anyhow, I hope you don't mind me not staying around too long. I've a new teacher to get settled," Hermione said, turning inside, "But Dumbledore would like to see you in his office as soon as you can manage it."

"What's the rush? Has there been trouble here?" Jennifer said anxiously.

"Um, no, not exactly," Hermione said, giving her a quick smile before turning back around. "Really, I do need to be going."

"So, who's the new Transfiguration teacher?" Jennifer asked curiously before Hermione got too far up the hall.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will mention that," Hermione said quickly, immediately turning the first corner she came to.

"How odd! Why in the world doesn't she want to talk about the new teacher?" Jennifer asked glancing at Severus who was looking the other way. "And why don't you want to either?"

"Perhaps we should go ahead and see Dumbledore," Severus suggested. "We can go through our things later."

"Good idea," Jennifer said. "But first I'm going to be polite and greet the new staff member," she added stubbornly, heading towards the Transfiguration room. Taking a deep breath, Severus took a quick swig on a potion, quite sure now what to expect as he reluctantly followed his wife. He stood several feet back and watched as Jennifer peered in the doorway and saw Hermione standing next to the slender but voluptuous platinum blonde whose laughter rang like bells as she responded to something the Deputy Headmaster had said.

"Oh, no," Jennifer murmured, backing out of view instead of going in. "No, no, no, there is no way…" immediately she turned and bolted towards the stairs, causing Severus to have to jog to catch up, ignoring his call for her to slow down. She took the stairs by two, all of the staircases falling conveniently in line for her to run straight up to Dumbledore's office, and upon reaching it started banging on the doors.

As they opened, Jennifer saw Dumbledore sitting calmly behind his desk and quite obviously expecting what was about to happen, and Jennifer's face reddened in annoyance when she realized he had closed the doors just so she could have the satisfaction of banging on it.

"Have you absolutely lost your mind?" Jennifer barked at him as she descended on the desk.

"It's possible," Dumbledore mused calmly. "I have been accused of it before, you know. Close the door again would you please, Severus?" Severus sighed and did as he was asked, but decided to stand near the door in case of an emergency.

"What were you thinking, hiring something like _that_ to teach? Have you thought about all the consequences?"

"I assure you, Jennifer, I have, and I think you also know better than nearly anyone that I pride myself in being an Equal Opportunity Employer, regardless of what species or family they may have in their background," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but this could be dangerous. You know what kind of effect she has on people!"

"There are only three days of the month she can't control it, Jennifer, she is only part Veela after all…"

"Yes, the three days when she's in heat! That's three days where our staff and students are in jeopardy!" Jennifer snapped. But suddenly Dumbledore got a completely amused look on his face.

"Do you know, I remember having this exact same conversation with another member of my staff once before, only in that case it was a werewolf, do you happen to remember that conversation, Severus?" Dumbledore said. Grimacing, Severus nodded. "Now, Jennifer, if my most trusted head of security wasn't capable of persuading me out of a 'dangerous and life threatening' man to join my staff, do you really think that I would consider going back on hiring someone who would merely risk an embarrassing situation now and again, raise tempers, and perhaps promote a bit of character growth in some of students? Of course I do respect your opinion, as I respect all of those in staff who are in favor of the idea…"

"None of them are in the same position I am in!" Jennifer said, gritting her teeth softly.

"Yes, I suppose that is true with one exception," Dumbledore said gently, glancing up. "Severus, what's your opinion on our new staff member? Any objections?"

"None professionally, sir, although I haven't actually seen her recent work to judge. From what little I recall she was one of Beauxbatons best students, as I'm sure Jennifer could attest to," he said, Jennifer glowering at him. "As for the other probem, there is a fairly simple anti-charm potion that helps minimize the effect, and I'm quite sure that our school Potion Master would be delighted to keep me in stock to prevent any…personal complications."

"Well, then it sounds as if the problem is solved!" Dumbledore said, smiling broadly. "And I for one am looking forward to this school year."

"Well, that's lovely, isn't that lovely? I think I'm going to go to the lab," Jennifer muttered, still grumbling to herself as Severus quickly moved to hold the door for her. Dumbledore smiled and winked at him as she left, but Severus merely sighed and followed behind her.

For the next two weeks, Jennifer spent nearly every waking moment in the lab, only stopping to eat when Severus insisted, then usually having a quick meal of sandwiches before getting back to her simmering cauldrons. Even up to the last day when Severus had long finished the last of his syllabi and turned in all of his paperwork, he wandered in to find quite a number of cauldrons still on racks around the room.

"What are you doing? This isn't like you. You're usually done within the first week," Severus said, stirring the nearest cauldron.

"I was, this is just some other stuff I'm working on," Jennifer said distractedly.

"This is the Inconvincible Draught," Severus said decidedly as he tasted it with his finger, glancing at the row of purpling anti-charm potions. "But why did you make four whole cauldrons of it?"

"I thought some of the other staff my like some too…Professor Vector comes to mind, you know how he feels about women in general."

"Or even females in his class for that matter," Severus sneered. "'They're mostly addle brained cotton heads with no sense of numeric value,' as I recall him saying on numerous occasion."

"Exactly, and Omega and some of the others expressed interest as well. Besides that, I thought it would be wise to keep on hand for student emergencies…"

"Jennifer, really, I do understand your concern, but don't you think you may be exaggerating the problem just a bit?"

"No, I do not. I have no intention of having an entire classroom of love sick puppies blowing up the lab every time I end up with students just out of Transfiguration class," Jennifer said.

"A little extra discipline wouldn't hurt," Severus said expressionlessly. As Jennifer looked up to give him a dirty look for that, the cauldron in front of her suddenly bubbled up and she jumped back as one of the bubbles burst and sprayed her hand with the liquid. "Well, don't just stand there, stir it and turn it down so it doesn't over-boil!" He scolded her. But Jennifer merely stared at her hand a moment then ran in her office, shutting the door behind her.

Blinking at her in bewilderment, Severus hurried over and stirred the cauldron, taking a moment afterwards to tap his wand against the cauldrons on that side to lower them a bit. He raised his eyebrows and frowned as he glanced into each one in turn, his bewilderment growing with every one. At last, Jennifer stepped out again, peering at him with an embarrassed expression.

"Didn't have any healing potion on me," she explained.

"Well you could have at least gotten the cauldrons under control. I had some on me," Severus said with exasperation. "At any rate, what are these, exactly? At first I thought they were healing potions, but they have such bizarre smells, and this one actually smells sweet instead of bitter."

"Oh, those are just experiments of mine, actually, and you're right, they're based on a basic healing potion," Jennifer agreed.

"An experiment? Couldn't it have waited for the weekend? It's only an hour away from the feast now," Severus said.

"Oh, please don't take that tone with me, it's all very simple really," Jennifer said, pausing to look them over. "You see, I knew I was going to be waiting on the Inconvincible Draughts anyway, so I thought I would save some time and do both!"

"You know even after all of these years, I can say without a doubt there are definitely some times I can't understand you. Not that that's necessarily a bad thing," he added. Jennifer smiled softly at him. "All right, these are about done, aren't they? Why don't I set these draughts to cool while you collect your samples and we can head out of here?"

"Good idea," Jennifer said, but then paused, glancing around. As Severus went to extinguish the fires under the draughts, she got into her desk, pulling out a pair of heavy gloves and putting them on before grabbing her test phials. Severus turned and raised an eyebrow at her again, and Jennifer caught the look after putting one of the phials on the rack. "Didn't want to get burned again. I suppose I should have been wearing them in the first place," she explained, ladling another sample.

"Jennifer, I don't think you've worn those things since you were pregnant. At least I know that's not the problem. At least, it better not be," Severus squinted at her.

"Honestly, Severus," Jennifer said, shaking her head at him. "When would I have had the time? As if you ever let me leave your sight unless you know exactly where I am."

"If I had my way you would never leave me sight," he said softly, coming up behind her as she put the last of phials away, allowing her to turn into him, jumping from surprise. "Jennifer, I would have to be blind not to see how on edge you are about this whole Delacour thing, but I want to assure you, there's no reason to be. There are binds that tie use together that no charm could ever discount completely…not even the strongest memory charm could do that," he said softly, gazing at her steadily as a smile finally crept across her face. "Besides, her skin is much to pale, and I don't really care for the way her nose sits on her face, nor do I have much interest in such bland hair color…"

"Severus," Jennifer chuckled, cutting him off and putting her arms around him. "Thank you." Severus leaned down and kissed her gently, gazing into her eyes again.

"So," Severus said. "Do you suppose anyone would notice if we skipped the Sorting Ceremony?"

"Severus! You know very well they would!" Jennifer laughed, tossing the gloves aside as she turned to leave.

"Well perhaps we can just sneak out early then," Severus suggested wickedly, following closely behind.


	5. Making an Entrance

_A/N Hello Everyone! Well, I have this momentum thing going with the book, like I haven't had since Maze... in fact my proofreader has complained several times about coming home and having 30 pages to read at a time LOL (I'm over 150 now on this one.) Since this is a straight forward story (with few clues that I have to double check throughout to make sure they coincide) You'll probably be seeing quicker updates with this book, so double check your chapters. Fair warning; there will be a number of deaths in this book, some even cardinal...but never done lightly. (I've always been of the opinion that you shouldn't kill off a character unless it is essential to the plot.) But this here, at least, is a light info chapter, but it has a few cute scenes in it, my favorite being the very first one. Thanks for the support, and enjoy! JCWriter._

Chapter Five

Making an Entrance

Aurelius was more than a bit disappointed when he discovered that Eigil Hauk hadn't been on the train that year. But Jocelyn, Head Girl and the other Slytherin prefect, had already been there to spread the word brightened him up considerably, as quite a number of the older students that had barely acknowledged him before nodded to him in respect. Alex, however, found herself in a rather awkward position now that Rose was gone and Mandria was sitting with the prefects. Halbert had talked Andrew into sitting with Ginger and her best friend, so Alex decided her best option was to sit with Alicia, Phoebe, and Morfinn, who now believed that he had contracted some sort of incurable African disease after his distressing episode in Solomon's Mines.

Everyone, it seemed, was glad when the train finally pulled into the station, grinning at the first years as they headed to the coaches, and even Alicia marveled how young they looked now.

In the Great Hall, everyone began taking his or her places. The prefects were one of the first groups to arrive, so it came to be that Eigil, sitting practically alone at the Slytherin table, looked up to see Jocelyn and Aurelius walk in, his eyes immediately flicking to the pin signifying Aurelius as a prefect.

"So, all dat boot licking paid off after all, I see, little friend," Eigil murmured when they walked past him. But Jocelyn stopped in her tracks and gave Eigil a cold look.

"You'll address him as Aurelius or Snape from now on, whether you approve of his appointment or not," Jocelyn said coolly. "Bad things happen to Slytherins that turn against one of their prefects."

"Really? Like vut?" Eigil asked daringly.

"Bad things," Jocelyn said again with a gaze of pure steel, enunciating both words. She turned back to Aurelius. "Sit where you like, Rel. They will move accordingly if you want one of their seats, no matter what year they are," she instructed.

"Fine," Aurelius said, then suddenly decided to stand behind Eigil Hauk. "I think I'll sit here."

"Da whole table is still empty," Eigil complained. "Surely you can find somevere else!"

"You heard him, Eigil. Move," Jocelyn said. Eigil was suddenly aware of another wave of students coming in, the Slytherin beginning to gather around the table looking curiously on the situation.

"I vill not. I like vhere I am," Eigil said. A disapproving whisper started in the crowd, and Jocelyn turned and pointed to two of the larger seventh years in the group. Without a word they moved in, only taking a moment to excuse themselves to Aurelius who quickly moved out of the way as the two boys took either side. Eigil looked over each shoulder rolling his eyes. Even they wouldn't be able to move someone of his strength. But in the blink of an eye Jocelyn suddenly drew her wand.

_"Immobulous!" _She said and he froze in position, the two boys immediately acted then to move him like a cumbersome statue down the table, leaving plenty of room for whoever Aurelius chose to sit beside him. Jocelyn nodded to her two classmates and then to Aurelius and took the seat across from him. "Some of them never learn, I'm afraid. It's just something you'll just have to learn to deal with," Jocelyn said with almost bored exasperation. "I usually like to keep the Quidditch team close the first night so we can discuss replacements, but you can invite whom you like, of course," she said calmly, waving to her sister who immediate sat on one side of her.

"Stock?" Aurelius said and immediately he worked his way out of the crowd, trying not to grin too widely as he took one of the seats between Eigil and Rel. "Meyers," he said, and several whispers went up, for the fourth year had been favored to replace the third Chaser that year. Jocelyn nodded approvingly.

"What about me?" Heph snapped, a bit angry and hurt that his friend didn't ask him. But Aurelius hadn't forgotten the rough time his 'friend' had given him last year when he decided that Eigil was a little more generous with his coin.

"Oh, you can sit over there, somewhere," Aurelius said unconcernedly, waving towards where Eigil sat, and Heph blushed slightly. But Stock got his attention, and Heph took a seat on the other side of him. As the rest of the students began to get settled, Eigil suddenly twitched and shook himself out of the spell, but as he moved to get up, sputtering with rage, the two second years who had taken places to either side of him calmly pushed him back down again.

"How dare you cast a spell on me! In front of all these people, no less!" Eigil said angrily, glaring at Jocelyn. Sighing, Jocelyn turned to look at him, apparently not in the least bit threatened by his actions.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" She asked evenly, and then glanced down the aisle. "Well, it seems you're in luck. Here comes someone you can complain to now."

Aurelius looked up to see Snape himself heading up the row, getting kicked under the table by Jocelyn. As Aurelius turned to look at her she suddenly held up her chin. Quickly he took her example, nodding to his father with the same solemn expression that she had.

"Good evening, Miss Farr, nice to have another Head Student in the house again this year," Snape said in a low voice, nodding to her. "Having trouble this evening?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Professor," Jocelyn said.

"She pulled a vand on me!" Eigil growled, Snape raising a brow at him. "She cast a spell to get me to move!"

"Oh really…Miss Farr, did you cast a spell on Mr. Hauk?"

"Why no, sir, of course not!" Jocelyn said her eyes wide with surprise.

"Did anyone see her pull a wand, or even a vand as the case may be?" Snape asked, and immediately everyone began to shake their heads. "Did you see anything Mr. Snape?" Aurelius gritted his teeth a bit, for as willing as he was to lie to a teacher, the idea of lying to his father, especially when his father most likely would know it was a lie, was a bit too unnerving. Aurelius shrugged. Jocelyn glared at him.

"I didn't see anything, Professor, and Aurelius and I have been sitting next to each other the whole time," Stock said quickly.

"I see," Snape said, then took a few steps back towards Hauk. "As it so happens, Mr. Hauk, I myself have been watching this table quite closely since I finished speaking with your Mother before the rest of the students came in. I saw nothing out of the ordinary myself. What ever reason would she have had for doing such a thing to a fellow Slytherin?"

"Merely because someone else wanted my seat," Eigil said angrily.

"Oh? Who?" He asked evenly, but for some reason, Eigil didn't feel inclined to answer. "Jocelyn?"

"He was sitting in a Prefect's seat, sir. We asked him politely to move, of course. As you can see, he did move," Jocelyn said carefully.

"Well then, that's very fortunate," Snape said lazily, starting to walk away. "Bad things happen to Slytherin who go against their prefects. Very bad things. Farr, Snape, shall we meet in my office after your meeting? I'm very interested to hear of your plans this year."

"Of course, sir," Jocelyn said, Aurelius repeating the same. Eigil fell into silence, those around him going to great pains to ignore him, and Aurelius decided without a shadow of a doubt that he very much liked where this was going.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Halbert and Andrew came in still trying to catch up, but broke in the middle of the conversation to congratulate Ted Gaffney and Shelly Meadows for making Prefect.

"Following in your brother's footsteps?" Andrew grinned at Ted.

"No, I think I'll be better at it," Ted decided with a grin. "And so will Shelly!"

"As long as nobody puts fairy dust in the brooms again," she chuckled, everyone at the table chuckling with him.

"Who made the other prefects?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Garret's sister Mary Meyers is Hufflepuff's new girl prefect, Fischer is the boy, and Ravenclaw's Arch Morris got Head boy," Ted said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't know him," Andrew shrugged.

"Not surprising. Most of the Ravenclaws call him the house vampire, he doesn't go outside for anything, even on Hogsmeade weekends he stays in the library," Ted said. "Got top marks though. Anyhow, I suppose you know who the new Slytherin prefect is," he grinned, "and Jocelyn made Head Girl, we'll never here the end of it."

"The coldest girl in school and the most unsociable boy in school," Shelly agreed, "I'm not sure I'm too fond of the choices. So where's your cousin, Andrew?"

"Cousins, rather," Andrew said, peering around. "I don't see them yet."

"Oh, no, don't tell me they're both here this year?" Ted said with a frown.

"Right you are," Andrew said. Ted and Shelly gazed at each other thoughtfully.

"Do you suppose it's too late to back out of prefect?" Ted said, and Shelly nodded that she was pretty sure it was.

"Look, Andrew. I think they're with Professor Weasley," Halbert said.

"Really? I'd have thought she'd have been busy, first day and all," Andrew said, leaning back and then waving at them. "Zack! Zoë!" Quite a few of the other students greeted Zack as they passed, for after his stunt at the talent show, many of them saw him in a bit more friendly light than before, although a bit skeptical about his promise that things would be better this year. Some of them looked curiously at Zoë, smiling unsurely at her strange half-up half-down hairstyle, and the long, tiny braid of black hair that broke up her bleach-blonde color. Her stormy eyes gazed at them as if they were offended to even look upon them, nor did she seem very comfortable in the starched trim look of her new-cuffed robes.

"Here we are! It really is wonderful to have you back, Zoë, and I'm sure you'll be caught up with the others in no time," Hermione reassured her as she allowed them to take seats near Andrew and Halbert. "And now, I must see to the other new comers!" She smiled, excusing herself from them. The moment Weasley had her back to them, Zoë rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion, unbuttoning the cuffs and pulling up the sleeves, showing several rows of bracelets on her arms that made some of the other girls crowded over to admire them.

"Isn't it against the dress code to wear so much jewelry?" Selda Muir, one of the second years asked.

"Who cares, they're neat," said Dana, sitting beside her.

"They're from California. My boyfriend there got me most of them. He's eighteen. He got me this too…" she added, pulling her robe all the way over her shoulder to show them a tattoo of a well-built man with the bottom half of a snake. "It's a Cecrops. Chunk likes mythology."

"Chunk?" Halbert said confusedly.

"My boyfriend's nickname. His real name is Chester Douglas Cutler, but he hates it, so we all call him Chunk, like Chester the hunk," she grinned. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Wow, a tattoo. My mum would kill me," Dana said.

"My mum would kill me too," Andrew agreed.

"Mine wasn't too happy either, although father didn't seem to care as much. It doesn't matter anyhow, it's my body not theirs, and I'll do with it what I like. Bad enough they sent me back to this hole," she said, pulling her sleeve part way down again. The students around her gazed at one another unsurely, while Zack looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Maybe things will go better for you this year, Zoë," Andrew said gently, but she stared at him as if questioning his intelligence.

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically. "Try again, Cuz. I'm not here because I want to be here. I might as well be in military school. I can't believe what they're doing to us!" She went on angrily, glancing at Zack. Andrew looked at Zack questioningly.

"It's a long story," Zack said, "But the short version of it is that our father signed a statement declaring Snape as our legal guardian while we're at Hogwarts in case either one of us get out of hand, and we're not allowed to go on any more weekend trips unless both Snape and my parents agree…whether that means going home or going to Hogsmeade or anywhere else."

"What? They can't just sign over guardianship to a teacher like that," Dana said, suddenly frightened how much trouble she would have to get into for her own parents to do something like that.

"They can if he's an Uncle," Zack said.

"I don't why they don't just put us up for adoption or something considering how far they've gone this time," Zoë said, picking at one of her bracelets. "Or turn us both into the state for being juvenile delinquents."

"No, because I'm not one," Zack said, and Zoë glared at him.

"Well! I can tell this is going to be a fun year," Ted said, forcing a smile at Shelly. But Shelly couldn't make herself smile back. Andrew remained quiet, frowning with such intensity that even Halbert decided to leave him alone. Sirius had always hated the way Severus had treated his children, especially during school. What possibly could have happened that forced him to make such a radical decision?

The hall finally quieted, and Andrew and Halbert looked up to see the remainder of teachers coming in to sit and the head table. But that was also when Halbert and Zack and Ted and all the other boys in the room got their first look at Professor Delacour. Her platinum hair had been drawn up into a full French bun, her blue eyes positively glistening with excitement to be teaching at Hogwarts at last, chatting softly to Madam Brittle as she moved to take her place on the other side of her. Dumbledore seemed to be in a very good mood as well, smiling warmly to the students as he placed the Sorting Hat on a stool in front of his seat and moved to take his place. Most of the rest of the staff were chatting merrily to each other, while Snape calmly took his seat at Dumbledore's left. Beside him, Professor Craw didn't seem to be having much of a good time at all. In fact, Andrew couldn't remember her ever looking quite so annoyed at the table, her eyes scanning the reactions of the students to their newest addition, finally tearing herself away when beside her Snape asked her a question about something trivial.

"That is without a doubt the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my entire life," Ted muttered, followed by a round of agreement from his classmates. "I suppose she's teaching Transfiguration?"

"I hope we have a double in that," Zack said, propping his head on the table. Zoë stared at her brother in surprise, and then gave her a second look.

"She's not all that. I have better hair than she does," Zoë decided.

"As if," Zack said, getting a hard pinch for the comment.

"Look, look! She's looking over here!" Halbert said. In fact, the wandering blue eyes were even looking at their very section, although Halbert didn't dare at first to think she was looking at him as the new professor turned to ask Brittle something.

"No, Halbert, I really think she's looking at you," Andrew decided as both Brittle and Delacour looked over again, and she gave him a warm smile.

"Erk," Halbert replied.

"Maybe she's never seen a big oaf like you before," Zack said, but Halbert didn't seem to hear him. "If she's teaching Transfiguration, I am definitely improving my marks in it this year."

"Well they could hardly get much worse," Ted said dryly, but not taking his eyes off of her. "I never thought there would ever come a day I saw a woman prettier than your mother, Andrew."

"Maybe that's why she looks pissed," Selda grinned. "Personally though, I still think she's prettier."

"And that just proves that women are no judge of the looks of their own sex," Zack said. The glares he received around the table from that comment were enough to make him decide to be quiet for the rest of the feast.

But fortunately it was not long in coming, for the doors opened to let the first years in, Hermione smiling enigmatically at them as the stepped up to the Hat and got out the list. But this little tradition ended up taking longer than usual, for many of the boys were too busy grinning at Fleur to notice when their names were called. Several of them even tripped on their way up to the stool, causing the rest of the students to laugh. Back behind them, Jennifer let out a long sigh, shaking her head. It was going to be a long year.

Jennifer got up early the next morning, and as she had expected, Hermione was already there, nibbling on one of her sugar-free muffins and black coffee as she went over her paperwork.

"You're up early. I didn't think you had the early class today," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I've… well, I've been working on some experiments lately," Jennifer said.

"Really? Anything interesting?"

"Well, sort of," Jennifer said, thinking about it carefully. "I was curious about the theory of Perpetual Healing Potions. Have you heard of them?"

"Oh! Yes, of course," Hermione said, her face looking lost for a second as if looking up an index in a book. "Healing Potions as we know them work similar to Muggle medicines by helping our bodies heal themselves and our immune systems to fight back diseases. Perpetual Healing is the idea of a potion that can heal from its own merits alone, although none are known to exist and there are debates on if it's even possible, or even why would we bother. So you'd be able to heal a cadaver, what's the point? Well, I suppose some dark magic could use cadavers healed, but for practical purposes?" Hermione shrugged. "Our healing potions are so good these days that if the patient is in stasis even minutes from death we can save them and if we can't…they just weren't meant to be saved. Even the Elixir of Life had its limitations," she grew very thoughtful then but shrugged it off. "Honestly, I'm not sure it's worth the time to research. Especially now that the theorist behind it is gone."

"Witolf?" Jennifer murmured.

"Yes, I'm afraid it was," Hermione said.

"And every scrap of research he had went to Lucius Malfoy," Jennifer said, shaking her head to herself as she leaned back in frustration. "How convenient."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked curiously, frowning at Jennifer's expression.

"Only that I'd pick something that Malfoy would have a hold of, that's all," Jennifer said.

"Oh, yeah. Well, if it's any consolation, I don't think Witolf was any closer to finding such a thing than anyone else was," Hermione said. "Look, if you're looking for something to do a paper on this year, I'll keep an eye on the Physical Magic magazines for you. I'll make you a list of the hot debates in Academic Alchemy right now and maybe there will be something in there you're interested in."

"Thanks, Hermione," Jennifer smiled, glancing at her coffee wondering if it was cold enough to drink yet.

"Good morning!"

Jennifer looked up with a frown as Fleur came in, looking as bright and cheerful as ever.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled. "Nervous about your first day?"

"No, very excited!" She said cheerfully, tweaking a hard roll and some coffee from the table, taking a sip thoughtful. "Not very strong, is it?"

"You'll get used to it," Jennifer said, then Hermione laughed softly.

"As I recall, Jennifer hardly ate for weeks when she first got here. I remember watching her pick at everything from the Gryffindor table…well, except that night after the feast…or was it the second?"

"Second," Jennifer said. "Minerva wanted me to feel a bit more at home."

"Good for her!" Hermione said, then thoughtfully added, "And bad for me! Really, I should have thought of it myself. I think I'll have some words with our kitchen staff and find out if it's too late to do that tonight."

"Oh no! Please don't go to that trouble! I really ought to get used to it, since I am staying here…"

"To be perfectly honest, except for the coffee I'm still not sure I'm used to it," Jennifer chuckled. "I'd look forward to it myself."

"Consider it done, if not tonight than tomorrow night for sure," Hermione smiled.

"You are both much too kind!"

"Think nothing of it," Jennifer said dryly, pushing away her coffee without touching it and getting up. "I think I'm going to go get ready for my first class."

Fleur watched her leave with a frown, Hermione shaking her head slightly but stopping immediately when Fleur turned back around to her.

"Is she always like that now?" Hermione cleared her throat.

"Like what?"

"So…what is the word? Reserved?" Fleur said thoughtfully. "I remember her to be very warm at Beauxbatons."

"She still is with the students," Hermione assured her, "Although she definitely has gotten a little stricter than she used to be, thanks to her husband's efforts. Of course she's been working on him to lighten up, but he's had more success than she has on that issue," Hermione chuckled then got a little more serious. "Fleur, you do know she is married to the only married man on staff."

"Oh, but I would never think of coming between them like that, you should know that!" Fleur said, her eyes wide.

"No, of course not, at least not intentionally," Hermione said with a wry grin.

"I could not have gotten this far without knowing how to handle that sort of situation, Hermione, and I have had lots of practice steering men back on the right boat," Fleur assured her sitting down. "Even if I do admit to liking older men best. They have so much more sense than the young ones!" She laughed, and Hermione joined her.

"Raging hormones not quite so raging?"

"Not quite," Fleur smiled wickedly, and then shook her head. "One of my marriages was with someone my age…I always regretted that. Of course, the other one only lasted a little while longer…oh Hermione," she sighed, propping up her head in resignation. "I can never hope to get someone to understand what it is like…the two men I loved didn't return it…not in the way I wanted. All they see is what my grandmother left me, the rest they do not see at all." She gazed in her coffee then, pulling back a strand of her flowing hair before looking back at Hermione with a weak smile. "Gabrielle was so much luckier than I…she's been married all the time since she left school, and on top of that, they had all boys. I really envy her sometimes. And Jennifer…I truly envy her too…she's accomplished so much I still dream of having!"

"You know, I think she'd be pretty surprised to hear you say that," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, perhaps, but if what you say is true, I doubt she would listen if I did," Fleur said.

"No, probably not," Hermione agreed, then quickly finished her muffin and walked Fleur to her classroom.


	6. Students Charmed and Pickled

Chapter Six

Students Charmed and Pickled

Aurelius had a very hard time convincing himself to get out of the bath the first morning. He barely had enough time to slick back his hair as he left the Prefect's bathroom, working his best silver cufflinks around his tailored cuffs as he cut through the secret passages to Transfiguration class. All of the other boys, it seemed, had taken extra pains to look their best as well, giving him sideways glances as he took his place by Stock.

"Good timing, Prefect. For a moment there I thought you were going to let us down already," Stock whispered to him, half scolding half teasing.

"I'm sorry, but if you saw the size of that tub, you'd understand," he whispered back.

"Spoiled all ready, are you?" Stock grinned.

"Getting there," Aurelius admitted. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he and Jocelyn had had with his father the night before. "_And Aurelius, the next time I ask you if a fellow Slytherin did something wrong, you say, 'No,'" Snape said with a forced smile._ Aurelius laughed softly to himself.

"Just don't let it go to your head," Stock said, giving him a nudge.

"Good advice," Aurelius mused softly. "Stock, I hereby order you to tell me whenever you think I am letting it go to my head."

"Oh, don't worry, I will, Prefect," Stock said, "And so will half a dozen other Slytherin who are just dying to see you make a mistake." He glanced up several rows to where Hephaestus Grey sat and Aurelius nodded. Just then the door to the side office opened and Fleur came out, beaming beatifically at all of them as she walked in, books cradled under one gracefully poised arm while the other rested gently upon her wand.

"Good morning, everyone! I am Professor Delacour, your new Transfiguration instructor. I am so happy to be here, and I hope you are too! As fifth years, you are going to be allowed to start all sorts of new and interesting ways of Transfiguring things and creatures and fingertips and…well, I shall not tease you more, but I promise you it's going to be a very exciting year."

"She can say that again. We haven't even begun yet and I'm already excited," Stock murmured, giving Aurelius the opportunity to nudge him for a change.

"Now, I have all of the records of your marks, of course, but I am of the opinion that that does not take the place of actually seeing what you can do. So, I have here a chapeau…now where is it…" she said, going to the desk and pulling out a turtle and sitting it on her papers, and then a flapping hawk which she sat on her ink bottle, and then a baby koala, sitting it on the side of her desk (several of the girls reacted with 'awww' at that) "Oh, here it is!" She said at last, pulling out a cat, she placed it on her head, then with a tap of her wand, the cat became a striped hat, the hawk a quill, the turtle a paperweight and the koala a candy dish full of creams. Even the girls were impressed with that trick, clapping politely while Aurelius and Stock couldn't help to notice the dimpled rosy cheeks that bloomed under the admiration of her magic skill. She took her hat off her head then and put a hand in it, shuffling some papers within. "In here are some white envelopes. On the outside of the envelope is the name of an item that is on the back shelf of this room. Once everyone has picked one, I shall give you all permission to go back and fetch your item and bring it back to your desk. You may then open the envelope to see what you are to Transfigure it to. Then, you will have half an hour using the book in front of you and others in the room if you need them to figure out how to change it. You can talk if you like since each one of you has something different, but remember you only have a half an hour. Once that time is up, you will return to your seats, put down all of your books, and we will go around the classroom and see how well everyone has done. Very well! Pick your envelopes! Don't get up until everyone has one!"

Aurelius made a face at his, and then shrugged as they went to get them, for as he picked up the broken brass scales, Stock ended up with a rusted old cup with a hole in the bottom. Every item was a piece of damaged equipment taken out of storage, and Aurelius at first wondered if they just weren't going to have use transfiguration to fix them. But finally they were allowed to open their envelopes, and Aurelius read his; _Turn this broken scale into an item useful to find the reflective nature of a man._ Aurelius thought about it only a moment before flipping a moment through his book. In less than five minute, he had turned to Stock who was still staring at his.

"All right, I figured out what I'm going to do, it was an easy one."

"Must have been," Stock said in annoyance. "But just what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, what does it say?" Aurelius asked curiously.

"Turn this cup into a liquid that doesn't spill, and make it useful for holding water. How is a liquid supposed to hold water?" Stock said.

"Stock, think about our transfiguration materials list," Aurelius sighed at him. "Glass is a liquid, but it never spills. It breaks." Stock looked at him a moment then grinned.

"You're right, I forgot about that!" Stock said, and then grabbed his book. "In that case, mine's fairly easy too." It was a bit interesting to watch when Delacour began to call the students, each one with a broken item which they turned into something useful, including cauldrons, lamps, ink bottles… all sorts of things helpful either in the classroom or at home. At last she got to Aurelius and Stock, and Aurelius calmly cast his spell to turn the brass scales into a brass framed mirror, and Stock's into a hazy brown glass water pitcher. Granted, he was trying for a clearer color, but the teacher seemed pleased nonetheless, and it was worth it to see her beaming smile at him.

"Well done! Oh, well done indeed!" She said happily. "Tomorrow, for the second half of the test, you will all be given items that your fellow classmates will make in my other fifth year class. It'll be your job to figure out what the original components were that it was transfigured from by sheer observation, no spell casting," she said, shaking her dainty finger quickly at them. "And then, next week, you will have your own items back and we will learn a permanency spell for your items. You may want to start reading the chapter on Recycling in your book for it will be due before we start on those. See you tomorrow!"

The class left chattering excitedly to each other about this new teacher, and even all of the girls seemed very impressed.

"She's so much more dramatic than Singh was," Kristine from Hufflepuff declared. "And she's got to be one of the nicest teachers we've ever had, and she does seem to know what she's doing. I think this is going to turn out to be my favorite class this year."

Halbert couldn't have agreed more when he and Andrew had the class later on that afternoon, for Delacour had definitely taken special notice of him.

"_Bonjour, Halbert!_ You are Madame Maxime's son, are you not? Oh, I heard you looked so much like your father, but I do see some of your mother in you too!" She said brightly. Andrew noticed that several of the Slytherin were sniggering for some reason, although he wasn't sure why. "I am very happy to have you in my class this year."

"Erk," said Halbert.

"As I am glad to have you all in my class!" She added brightly as she sauntered back up to the front. "This is the year that we start to branch away from just familiar transfigurations and into substances with much different properties! I'm sure you'll all find it very exciting, for after you learn the rules to complex mass and liquid properties, you will have much more room for creativity in your transfiguring spells! To demonstrate this, I would like you to put your familiars away, no animals today! We are going to start out by experimenting with ice!"

"I think the ice is going to melt before it hits some of the tables in here," Andrew heard Phil Rich say in front of them.

"Erk," Halbert agreed.

"Psst…Owlbear…did she really just call you an owlbear?" Meyers asked from the Slytherin side of the room.

"What? That is how they pronounce my name where I am from," Halbert said puzzledly, not understanding the distinction, but Andrew frowned at them when they laughed again.

"Now, do settle down, this is not as easy as you may think," Professor Delacour warned them as she tapped her wand and a large chunk of ice appeared in front of each of them. "Now! You may choose anything you like to transfigure it into…but no animals please! I'll explain why later, but any other sort of object you'd like! Go ahead!" Immediately the ice began to shatter around the room, surprising many of the students casting at it , making quite a few of them duck the pieces broken off of it. The only ones who seemed to have any luck at all were the ones that picked glass projects, and even those had its problems. Halbert was quite proud when he was able to construct a butterbeer mug, but his face fell when the glass began to sag as if melted. "Good try, good try! Don't be discouraged! I warned you it wouldn't be as easy as it looked. It only goes to show what it is you have to learn this year," the Professor said, walking around the classroom trying to cheer up the students who managed to do nothing but make a large puddle on their desk. But then she paused, clapping her hands together once and beaming with surprise, the rest of the class turning with a frown to see what she was looking at. "Why, Andrew! It seems you are a natural!" She said with delight, for his ice block had been carefully tamed into a frosted crystal miniature of the castle and the lake in the winter, with tiny crystal ice skaters gliding upon the lake.

Andrew's had been one of the last classes before lunch, and like all of the classes who had had her before, most of the students were chatting enthusiastically about their new teacher and the subject ahead. Andrew, however, was still having trouble-getting Halbert to talk, for his large friend seemed to be more than a bit enamored with Professor Delacour.

"Honestly! The way these boys are behaving today! What total fools!" Ginger Davidson said where she and her best friend June stood outside the Great Hall.

"Maybe you'll feel differently when you've had her class. She's really quite good," Andrew said. Halbert however looked a bit embarrassed. He had had a crush on Ginger since school began, and decided it would be in his best interests to stay out of it.

"Well, our classes have been good today too," Ginger said primly, June nodding in support. "Professor Snape taught us all about Veela and how dangerous they can be when angry. And Professor Craw taught us how to make potions to protect ourselves from them. Sounds to me like all of you should have taken those classes first."

"Sure you're not just a little jealous?" Andrew said.

"Jealous? What would I have to be jealous about?"

"Well, everyone knows you fancy yourself the most popular girl in our class. What's wrong, don't like being out of the spotlight?" Andrew said.

"Don't listen to him, Ginger, he can't help being insensitive. He's male!" June said hotly as Ginger's face went red.

"Fine, you go behave like drooling idiots, then! See if I care!" Ginger sputtered out. "But don't come crying to us when you wake up and realize there are other fish in the sea, because we won't be there!" She said, grabbing June and stomping into the Great Hall.

"Ginger sure is mad at us," Halbert said nervously. "Do you think she heard? About Professor Delacour singling me out, I mean?"

"It'll pass, don't worry about it," Andrew reassured him, even though he was slightly disturbed that the anger seemed more directed at him than at Halbert. "Once they have class with her, they'll warm up to her too."

As they walked in to the Great Hall, a small group at the Slytherin table burst out laughing, and Garret Meyers turned around and grinned at them. Across from him sat Eigil Hauk who sat looking easily over the heads of those sitting next to him, sneering at them.

"Hello, _Owlbear_," Meyers said. "I never realized until last class just how appropriate your name was. You sure look like one!"

"Meyers, was that ice on your table today or was that just drool? Really, such lack of control," Andrew said.

"Keep out of it, Andrew, I wasn't talking to you," Meyers warned him. "Don't think you can say anything you like just because of who your family is."

"I don't hide behind my family, Garret," Andrew said evenly.

"Does that mean you're prepared to back up your words?" Meyer asked. Andrew glanced at him then at Eigil, who seemed to be waiting expectantly.

"Never on an empty stomach," Andrew decided, and turned Halbert around with and arm, ignoring the sniggering behind him as they went to the Gryffindor table.

"I don't get it, what is all the fuss about?" Halbert asked.

"They're talking about the animal, Halbert. With an 'O'."

"Oh!" Halbert said, and then suddenly chuckled. "You know that's very funny. I never noticed it before! It's all right, Andrew. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh! All right," Andrew grinned.

"You know how I am about creatures. Although I admit there is one that Meyer reminds me of too," he said thoughtfully.

"What's that?"

"A Blast-ended Skrewt," Halbert said, and Andrew laughed at that as they sat down, looking around.

"I wonder where the twins are?"

"No real mystery there," Shelly said glumly from where she sat a few seats down. "I heard they were sent to Professor Weasley's Office after busting up Professor Scribe's class."

"Well, that didn't take long," Halbert said, and Andrew sighed, hoping a full stomach would help him keep from worrying about it.

"I don't care what my father said! I demand they be sent for at once!" Zoë shouted.

Zacchius Black had his arms folded, too angry to really want to speak. It had been a very long morning. Bad enough during their first class, History, that Zoë was contradicting every thing that Professor Scribe said, but Double Herbology ended up being nothing but a double disaster. Zoë had very little intentions of getting her hands dirty, but when Professor Sprout finally put her foot down, Zoë attempted to talk Zack into helping her feed one of the Potted Prickly Pickled Petals to Morfinn, who had just got done claiming to the class that he was allergic. When Zack refused to help, Zack found himself being the new chosen victim, and Alicia, who had been the unfortunate student who had tried to pull them apart, and was fed a bunch of leaves before Sprout had had a chance to tell them the consequences of attempting to eat one improperly cooked. Green as a cucumber and breaking out in hives, Alicia was sent to the Medical Ward (along with Morfinn, who swore he had inhaled too much of the pollen) and Zoë and Zack had found themselves quickly whisked to Hermione's office, the first time of many, Zack was quite sure.

"I'm sorry, Zoë, but I have strict orders from Dumbledore as to what to do when either of you get in trouble," Hermione said. "Your uncle has been made your legal guardian while you are here at school, and under your father's own instructions he's the one who will decide when they will be owled and for what reason."

"Why was he allowed to take over as our guardian? Are our parents out of the country?" Zoë asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Hermione said firmly. "Would you like a biscuit or something? I have a feeling Professor Snape will be stopping at the Medical Ward first so chances are you won't be getting lunch."

"We're not hungry!" Zoë said, but immediately got contradicted when Zack reached over and grabbed a couple, muttering a thank you. She glared at him then, shaking her head at him in disbelief, but before she could say what was on her mind there was a soft knock and Severus came in, neither looking happy nor surprised to be there.

"That didn't take long did it?" He said acidly.

"How's Alicia?"

"Fairly well, except for the coloring and itchiness. Morfinn is doing enough whining and moaning for both of them, I was half tempted to administer a dose of Pickled Petal myself."

"Exactly what I was doing…"

"Quiet," Snape warned Zoë with a snarl. "I told your father it wouldn't be long before you start losing privileges, it seems that as usual I was right," he said. Zoë snorted defiantly. "For every incident I am called up here for, whichever one of you or both as the case may be will be losing some of your privileges, such as access to your brooms, Hogsmeade, clubs, and so on, the only exception being Ghost Adoption which Dumbledore is inclined that Zacchius keep for some strange reason." Hermione's lip twitched slightly. "What is their school punishment for this incident, Professor?"

"Twenty points and detentions with Professor Sprout," Hermione said. Snape made a face at the low number of points. "I thought I could give them a slight benefit of the doubt considering it is the first day of the year."

"Yes, well, I will not be so lenient," Severus said. "No Quidditch tryouts."

"What?" Zacchius said. "But this wasn't my fault, and they actually have openings…"

"I don't think Gryffindor house would be much inclined to two such as yourselves to be on the team in any case, considering your reputations to not take school responsibly, although of course Professor Weasley may think contrary…"

"No, Professor, in this we're in agreement," Hermione offered with a serious expression.

"I can't believe it! I was trying to talk her out of doing what she planned and now I'm getting in trouble for…"

"For acting on impulse to take care of the matter itself instead of using your head to speak up to Professor Sprout when you saw things were going to get out of hand."

"I can't rat on my sister, no matter how stupid she's acting," Zack said, Zoë staring at him with a frown.

"Then at least refuse to get involved," Snape suggested. "Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Black?"

"Yes, sir. Several problems with it, actually," Zack said firmly.

"Then you can see me in my office after dinner so we can discuss them," Snape said dangerously. "As far as I am concerned, you both had equal parts in what turned out to injure one-and-a-half students and you will not be joining the Quidditch team this year. Furthermore, if you continue on the path you're already lining up for yourselves, you will be losing Sparring Club privileges next, then Hogsmeade, then going to any other events such as games, outings and dances, and…if all else fails and nothing gets through to the two of you, one of you will be Sorted into another House."

"You can't do that! That's impossible!" Zack said with alarm. "Once it's done, it can't be changed." Hermione sighed.

"You haven't read _Hogwarts, A History_ either, have you?" She said.

"Professor, please, I'm on guardian time here," Severus squinted.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I only meant to say that it has been done on rare occasions where the Headmaster has deemed it for the best of the student and the school to do so."

"Thank you, Professor, but hopefully we won't get to that point. I for one would not like to have to explain that to your father any more than I'm sure either of you would," Severus said, then turned to the door, pausing to look back at Zacchius one last time. "Office, after dinner," he reminded him, his eyes shifting one last time to Hermione before exiting.

"Well, off to class you two," Hermione sighed softly. "And please, try to keep it civil?"

Reluctantly the two left, Zack glancing at his schedule to find out what their next class was while Zoë just kept going down the hallway.

"Wait a minute! We have Magical Creatures next!" Zack said, and sighing, she turned to head the other way.

"I hate this school. I hate everyone in this school. And what's more, I hate that all the sudden you seem to enjoy it!" Zoë snapped.

"I've always liked it here," Zack pointed out.

"Nothing we learn here is going to help us in the real world, you know," Zoë said. Herbology, Potions, undeniably biased Magic History…it's all rubbish! If you ever got away from here, you'd see it for what it really is." Zack sighed, following his sister down the stairs.

"Mom said something about you not doing well in school in California either. Is that all rubbish too?"

"No, I just had more important things to do," Zoë said. "I had a life there, a boyfriend and friends who'd stand by me when stuff like this happened, and now what have I got?" Zacchius decided to that it wouldn't be in his own best interests to answer that question.


	7. A Special Kind of Discipline

_A/N Fends WAY off from Harry Potter? Yikes, I don't like the sound of that at all lol. I have really tried to stay true to the cardinal characters over the years based on what curve balls I've been throwing them to grow and progress. Hope those changes haven't been that unreasonable / Yes, the format is different, but I'm hoping really that the characters are believable. In fact, the main reason I use so many of my own characters rather than main ones is to buffer just how much change the cardinal characters go through...except one...the reason I started this 14 book project in the first place...the inner workings of Severus Snape._

_ For this reason, I very much disagree that I could ever ever ever remake this into original fic...because these stories are not about Jennifer...they never were...they are all about Severus. Without Severus Snape, this series would lose it's heart and soul...without Snape, Harry doesn't have a chance. Without Snape, Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save the school against Voldemort...without Snape, Jennifer would have died long, long ago...(let's all admit it, she truly does have some dingbat moments from time to time.) Without Snape, this story would have absolutely no meaning to me, nor would I have devoted three years of my life writing it. Every character I have devised has been done to interact with that specific character in some way, shape or form. I think this is more obvious in this third series than the other two, and also as this whole story progresses._

_ I find it highly ironic that this comes up as I come upon the verge of this chapter, (actually the next two) where Severus is in rare form having to deal with his niece in a situation where being as hard as nails is absolutely vital...but fortunately for us all, it's something he excels at. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! JCWriter. _

Chapter Seven

A Special Kind of Discipline

Jennifer was reading when Severus finally made it to her office that night, snapping the book closed as he came in and immediately getting up.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to have some words with Zacchius about the situation with his sister," Severus explained with a sigh. "Ready for our walk?"

"So how much did you tell him?" Jennifer asked curiously, grabbing her cloak and following him back out. Severus waited until they had made it up the stairs and out into the courtyard before answering, wary of being overheard despite having his Snoop Chain on.

"I didn't tell him anything that Sirius didn't want me to tell him about," Severus said. "Merely that it would be in his best interests not to get involved in any way with any plans she might hatch."

"Personally I don't like all of this dodging about. I think we should tell him the truth," Jennifer said. "What if it had been one of our own children? Wouldn't we want the rest to know what was going on?"

"Well first of all, they wouldn't be getting into a situation where they'd be tempted by Muggle drugs or any of that she was exposed to…"

"Well, no, but they do have full access to a complete potion lab…"

"And they know the dangers of abusing it."

"And you're saying Zoë didn't?" Jennifer said.

"No," Severus sighed, "From what Anna has told me they had spoken to them about it on numerous occasions. Zoë has always had a very unhealthy tendency to take life-threatening risks to get attention, but obviously they didn't recognize it until it was too late. Their one mistake was thinking that Zoë was responsible enough and capable enough of disciplining herself when she wasn't anywhere near ready to do so. You know as well as I do that one of the reasons students are told never to use their magic outside of school is not only because of training concerns but protection of Muggleborn's families. In fact, when I was going to school, a similar case happened where a Muggleborn student lost their temper and ended up burning the house down…it did nothing but fan the other fire going on with the Death Eaters at the time," he murmured in a low voice. "Here we have a girl going through changes as they all must and in a situation where she's surrounded by Muggles and what few wizards she's exposed to at school have powers that pale in comparison. Of course she's going to be tempted to abuse it. No one could stop her, and they were too afraid to tell her parents."

"Yes, but even after the fact, I think a lot of this could have been prevented if Anna and Sirius would just come to terms on how they were going to handle it," Jennifer said.

"They can barely come to terms with each other let alone their children. The two of them may be soul mates, but they also both have a lot of baggage in their pasts that neither seems much inclined to give up. They won't be coming to terms with each other until they come to terms with themselves."

"Yes," Jennifer sighed. "As I recall, the two of us had that problem ourselves."

"Really? I don't remember that at all," Severus said, but Jennifer knew him well enough to not despite his expressionless face that he was joking. "We've both been through terrible times, Jennifer, but neither of us had to bunk with Dementors for twelve years."

"He'll never get over that," Jennifer said, shaking his head.

"No, and there are things in my past I will never get over as well, but I learned to live with it. And somehow he is going to need to learn to live with his past, as bad as it is. The longer he ignores it and puts another face on it, the worse he gets."

"Well, at least now that the kids are here their parents can hopefully take care of themselves," Jennifer sighed.

"Yes, all we can give them is time, as I attempt to make sure that Zoë doesn't accumulate too many demons of her own," Severus said.

"That is not going to be easy," Jennifer said, shaking her head.

"I don't expect it to be," Severus said. "But I'm going to make sure that when Zoë sneaks out tonight, she'll find she'll have met a match in me."

"Sure she's going to try to run away?" Jennifer asked.

"Without question," Severus said with a nod. "Trust me, I've had experience with worse students."

"Perhaps that is true, but they were all in Slytherin," Jennifer pointed out. "Even Aurelius."

"Aurelius' problems had much different roots than Zoë's had, Jennifer," Severus said. "And much more hauntingly familiar…the anger…the sense of betrayal. He also knew whom he wanted to lash out at. Zoë simply wants to lash out at everyone, including herself. It will take a great deal of time to get through to her."

"Especially since I know she's not fond of you anymore," Jennifer pointed out.

"Actually, I think that's going to make it much easier," Severus said thoughtfully as they made their way past the brambles to get to the brook. But just as they passed, one of the thorny twigs slapped back along the bottom of Jennifer's ankle and she winced in pain, hurrying to pass the bush before kneeling and feeling against the back of her foot.

"Are you all right?" Severus said, looking alarmed.

"Just a scratch, it's nothing," Jennifer said in a low voice, wishing she could get a look at it as she carefully stood back up again. "Nothing that a quick balm can't fix, right?"

"You had such a strange expression cross your face for a moment is all. I thought it was something more serious."

"It just caught me by surprise," Jennifer said, grinning slightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you! I just thought it was a snake or something!"

"Oh. Well it's too bad that it wasn't, then you could have gotten even by biting it back," Severus decided, causing Jennifer to sigh in exasperation.

"Stop trying to be funny, Severus, you are no good at it!"

"Then how did you know I was trying to be funny?" He inquired solemnly. Jennifer raised a finger as if to shake it at him when suddenly she saw a flashing on his wrist and pointed at it.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a detector bracelet Sirius and I had made, it's based on the same principles as both the fey magic detectors in the school and on our watches…it pulses whenever an unusual amount of wild magic is used in the area. I would gather from the quick pulse that it means Zoë just left the castle."

"You had better get going then," Jennifer sighed. "The sooner you can get to her, the better."

"Very well," Severus said, but then paused. "Perhaps I should walk you back first."

"Severus, I'm the Sentinel of Dark Magic, I can very well walk myself out of this Forest," Jennifer sighed at him. "You just worry about our niece."

"Of course," Severus said, nodding to her as he crossed the brook, wondering why he had felt a particular need to do so. There was something wrong… he could sense it, although what he wasn't sure. But Jennifer was right; he needed to find her, and if she was where he thought she was, he had a long way to get there.

Jennifer waited impatiently for him to get out of bounds to Disapparate, waving to him as she turned to leave. But the moment she heard the pop, she bent to inspect her ankle more closely, slipping off her shoe. The scratch had gone across the entire back of her ankle just above the bone and she frowned at as her thoughts dwindling on how all of her pairs of shoes would fall along the lines, and just how many staircases weren't bypassed from the secret passages.

At least it wouldn't get worse; Lucius had made sure of that, she sighed. But the thought of trying to pad it against her shoes day after day seemed like a daunting task. She stood then, silently walking back to the castle. Over the last few weeks, she had gotten several bruises, a hand burn, and a paper cut…so minor…so very minor…and yet with every action she became aware of their presence. At least some were preventable, she mused, feeling the scratch on her arm distractedly, and a low dose analgesic would help to keep her mind off it for a while. But how long would it take before she got one that wouldn't be so easy to ignore?

There was still a little sunlight left in Modesto as Zoë knocked on the trailer door, glancing at the notice taped on it a moment before rolling her eyes and taking it off. The family trailer park had actually been one of the few in the area that had been kept up, and this one of the last of the ones on the block that the neighbors took offense to. A rather large woman in a black tank top too small for her opened the door.

"Oh, it's you," she said, letting Zoë into the smoky room without a second thought and turned to finish getting ready for work. "Mike, one of yours!"

Mike, who had been intent on the video game in front of him suddenly did a double take, frowning at her and then cussing profusely when his warrior in the game got torn apart by aliens.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought your parents ditched your ass in private school."

"Nobody ditches me, I ditch them," Zoë said. "Have you seen Chunk?"

"Nobody's seen Chunk. He's been in hiding since your father threatened to kill him if he ever saw him again. Why didn't you tell anyone you had a psycho father anyhow?" Mike said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Zoë retorted, and Mike shrugged noncommittally, waving to his mother as she left for work. "There's nothing to worry about anyhow. My Dad's washed his hands of me. So tell me where Chunk is."

Mike stared at her, blowing smoke at her thoughtfully.

"What makes you think I would know?"

"Because he's gotta get his hash from somewhere, and I'm not stupid," Zoë sighed.

"No, but you're jailbait, and what's worse, witch jailbait. The moment anyone finds out your gone again you'll be bringing the DEA and the WIAB on down on us at the same time. So unless you're here to do business, I got better things to do," Mike said, turning back to his game. Zoë watched the screen for a moment while he did his best to ignore her.

"Will you change a Galleon?"

"No," Mike said, making a face at her at her, "Remember what happened the last time I tried to exchange one of those things? Dollars or nothing. I got a living to make."

"Like you just don't use the money to keep up your own habit," Zoë said, tossing down the paper she had taken off the door. "By the way, they're trying to condemn this thing again. They're going to end up evicting you, you know."

"Would you mind your own damn business? Now, go the hell away until you get me some real cash, and it had better be more than a couple of Jacksons, babe."

"Fine, but you'd better be willing to tell me where Chunk is when I get back," Zoë threatened.

"Ya right, try and hex me, bitch, see you on the next milk carton," Mike said unconcernedly, going back to his game.

But when Zoë opened the door again, she saw something a lot more frightening than any threat the dealer could make for Severus Snape was standing on the other side of the door. She opened her mouth to scream, but Severus was a bit quicker, muting her with his wand as he stepped in.

Mike did another double take before he went diving behind the couch, his arm appearing long enough to dig his wand out from under the cushions as several other wizards suddenly Apparated around the room, each taking a different position around him, the badges of the Wizard Illegal Activities Bureau on the sleeve of each arm.

"Drop the wand," warned the wizard standing in the narrow hallway behind him.

Mike slumped then, staring at the girl and shaking his head as he dropped it. "You're even more stupid than I thought you were."

"I suggest you shut up until you have your rights read," said one of the other agents. "Sir, if we could just get your statement and fill out your complaint at the office, Judge Vallid said she'd take care of the rest."

"Thank you, we're going to do that now," Severus said evenly, grabbing Zoë by the back of the collar and walking her out.

"How the hell did you find me?" Zoë snapped.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Severus said, squinting at her. "Suffice it to say that from now on wherever you go, I go, and wherever I go, I'll have someone there to pick up whoever it is you're meeting with. You know, I really don't think you realize the exact severity of the situation, Zoë. Like it or not, you answer to me from now on. I am the last chance you have."

"Right. Or what?" Zoë asked defiantly.

"For the rest of your family's sake I hope you never find out," Severus said.

"In other words, you're saying you're not doing this for me," Zoë said.

"Yes, I believe that is exactly what I'm saying," Severus said icily, meeting with the officer waiting outside to take them back to headquarters.

Despite being turned green for several hours the day before, Alicia was in fairly high spirits the next day as she and Phoebe went downstairs for an early breakfast before their Double Potions. But they were both more than a little surprised to find Zoë parked in the corridor in front of the Great Hall with a tiny brush in hand, looking as if she was about to fall asleep on the wet floors on either side of her. Several of the Slytherin boys were busy coming up with crazy excuses on why they had to walk back and forth upon it, making Zoë all the angrier.

"Since when are detentions done before classes?" Phoebe frowned.

"I hope this isn't about yesterday," Alicia said worriedly. "It seems awful harsh if it is. Zoë!" Zoë looked up and glared at them, despite the fact that the two of them took great pains to go around. "You're in detention? Don't you have class with us?"

"Who are you sitting detention with?" Phoebe added.

"Guess," Zoë said dryly.

"Filch?" Alicia suggested.

"Lower," Zoë said acidly, sitting up. "Look at my hands!"

"You must have gotten up hours ago," Alicia said, feeling worse by the minute.

"Gotten up? I haven't been allowed to go to bed! Alicia, you've got to write to my father…"

"Good morning," Snape said, appearing in the door of the Great Hall, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you two girls have something better to do than gawk, or did you both want to face detention as well?"

"We were just going to breakfast," Phoebe said quickly.

"Then keep going," Snape snapped at them, but caught Alicia's sleeve just before she went in. "And no Owls," he added. Alicia looked at him nervously, then apologetically at Zoë before she kept walking. "Aren't you done with that section yet? You have half an hour until your first class, you know."

"I'm not going to class. I'm exhausted!"

"Considering that you had already committed yourself to not sleeping last night, it is hardly my fault that you were not in your room in bed when you were supposed to be. You will go to class. Oh, and I have already spoken to most of your teachers today, and I would highly recommend that you don't allow yourself to fall asleep in any of your classes today…especially mine," he said as almost an afterthought. "Go eat. Now, while you still can," he added, standing over her until she finally got up and walked in, waiting until she took her seat before heading up to sit at the head table by himself, unconcerned about the students staring at him wondering why he wasn't eating in the back with the rest of the staff.

The smell of coffee twisted very strangely with the aroma of the musky boiling cauldrons in the Potion Lab as the students began to wander in for their first class. Zack waved to Morfinn as he sat down at the next table, sniffling the entire time, and then to Alicia who sat closer to the back. Zoë was one of the last students to arrive, literally looking as if she were dragging her feet as she slumped into her place next to Zack in the front row.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked.

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone," Zoë snapped back grumpily. Morfinn nudged him, passing Zack a note, and he glanced at it quickly and slipped it away as Jennifer walked in from her office, beaming warmly at them.

"Now, I know how hard it is to get up early, so if you're inclined to coffee there's some on the warmer over there," Jennifer said. "I suggest you get it now before we get started, because of course you won't be allowed to have them on your table when we start labs later. Zoë? You really ought to have a cup, it's quite strong."

"I hate coffee," she snapped. "I'd rather have a No-Doze styled potion, if you don't mind. I've been up all night."

"Which is all the more reason why you can't have one, even if you were of legal age to use a Wakeful Dose," Jennifer said calmly. "Does anyone here know why? Yes, Morfinn?"

"Potions that keep you awake magically tap into the reserve energy that everyone has, often referred to as a 'second wind,'" Morfinn said, "When you're already tired, you may already be tapping into it, and even if you're not, after the potion wears off and it leaves that reserve depleted, it can lead to severe exhaustion to the point of collapse, or in very rare cases death, especially when it's been used several days over a short period of time," he finished, blowing his nose.

"Very good, Morfinn. Five points for Hufflepuff…but from now on I'd appreciate it if you stepped outside to do that," she said, pointing at his handkerchief. Morfinn smiled sheepishly, folding it up and put in back in his vest. "So have some coffee, Zoë. You can catch up on your sleep after dinner, I'm sure." Zoë merely sat and glared at her as Jennifer headed walked away, her nose directing her eyes downward as she saw a cup had already been put on the table for her.

"Now, as some may have already warned you, third year potions is very extensive in formulas…much more than I like myself, actually," Jennifer admitted with a wry grin. "And of course you will also be expected to learn the different magical properties, quirks, and breakdown temperatures for any new components used this year. But there is one other thing we'll be doing this year that hasn't been done in years past with third year, and that is a long term experiment that I will label generically as Cause and Effect. At the back of the lab, you may have noticed that quite a number of glass cages have been added to the back wall, thanks to the efforts of Doctor Sagittari.

"Each one is numbered and contains a pair of mice. I will assign each table with one of these cages, and you will be responsible for them. One of these you will treat normally, while the other will be receiving small doses of the same potion of the course of the year, which I myself will make for test control reasons. You will be given charts and will be responsible for writing down any physical and behavioral changes, and then hang them up so that everyone can see. During the last month of the school year, we will be spending all our class time going over and discussing the results. Because of the amount of time we are going to dedicate to that and with the Headmaster's permission, third year classes will not be given final exams this year. However," Jennifer said quickly as quite a number of the students began to grin, "I must warn you that that means that every test you have will be all the more important since that score will not be added to your final grade. And, of course, how well you do analyzing this experiment will also have a great impact on your marks. So, shall we get started?"

Everyone in the class began to talk enthusiastically about the plan as they opened their books…everyone except Zoë, who stared at Craw angrily, half tempted to intentionally chuck her coffee. In fact, she stayed so angry that she had very little trouble staying awake, and was still seething when she and Zack left the classroom.

"What is this, some sort of corrections school?" Zoë said furiously, storming up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Zack said.

"That stupid thing with the mice. Who are they trying to fool? That was aimed completely at me! I swear it has Snape written all over it!"

"Zoë, even if I had any idea what you were talking about, didn't she mention this was something she and the Headmaster worked out?" Zack said.

"I know what she said, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have our uncle's fingerprints all over it!" Zoë snapped, pausing in front of the Defense room door and glaring at it, refusing to go in until they had to. "Guardianship or not, he's got no right to try to run my life, and if he thinks for a moment I'm going to play up to his game, he's wrong."

"Sounds to me like your ready to declare war on him and the school, and it's only the second day," Zack sighed.

"So I am, and you're going to help me," Zoë said.

"Think again," Zack said, turning towards the door. Zoë stopped him.

"Come on, Zack! I can't believe you've gone and sold out! I don't know what he threatened you with last night, but you've got to admit that this whole situation is ridiculous. He's not our parent, and he has no right to act like it. Admit it, you don't like his teaching any more than I do. If we put our heads together, I bet we could come up with a way to get him thrown right out of this school," Zoë said. Zack stared hard at her for a moment.

"I'm not helping," Zack said at last. "If you want to try go right ahead, but I don't think it's going to work." Zoë shook her head in disbelief.

"Just what have they done to you?" She murmured sadly.

"Strange, I was asking myself the same question about you," Zack said, walking into the classroom.


	8. Profound Warnings

Chapter Eight

Profound Warnings

Zoë had a very hard time keeping her eyes open during Snape's lecture of the Veela, despite his barking her name every time he decided to pick on the class about something. But she couldn't help but be slightly curious why he wanted to see them in his office after class, wondering if he had finally decided that setting up detentions in advance of events would save time.

"There are a few events happening this weekend that you need to be aware of. Friday night, Professor Craw, myself and one or two other staff members have a meeting of the Order of Merlin to attend, during which Professor Scribe will be in charge of the school. I expect the two of you to conduct yourselves as responsible students for a change and no leaving the school," he said, his small black eyes glaring at Zoë who looked back at him defiantly. "If all goes well and you can stay out of trouble until then, as dubious as that is, Professor Craw and I are heading to Durmstrang to attend a Quidditch game the next day and you both will accompany us, since you can't attend tryouts this weekend anyhow. However, if you do not keep yourselves in check, not only will you not be going, but you will find yourself in detention for the entire length of time that we are gone… even if we decide to stay the night," he added with an unfriendly smile. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Zack said softly. Severus turned to Zoë who was merely standing with her arms crossed, obviously expecting an answer and fully intending to wait until he got it.

"Fine," Zoë said at last. "Can we go?"

"Yes," Severus said after a moment. "But don't think for an instant I won't be watching."

As they walked out of the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch, Zacchius was doing his own share of watching his sister, whose face went through a full range of emotions.

"So what are you plotting, Sis? Because I know you're coming up with something," Zack said at last.

"If you're not helping me, I'm not telling you," Zoë said curtly, heading to the table. Perhaps he was better off not knowing, Zack mused. But somehow he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to stay out of his sister's plans forever.

Severus kept to his word over the next couple of days, casually standing around corners at random times as they walked in the halls, eating every meal with the students and even finding excuse to head to the library when they were. It had a very intimidating effect on Zoë's classmates who began to get jumpy any time they were around her. Zoë seemed as cool about it as he was, completely attempting to ignore his presence. But Severus wasn't fooled, not for one instant, so he was more than a little uncomfortable about going to the order meeting, despite the fact that he _had_ to be there for this one.

He had just finished tying his hair back and was frowning in the mirror when Jennifer came into his sitting room, smiling mystically at him.

"Well? How do I look?" Severus asked, and then frowned. "Isn't that normally your line?"

"You look like the man of the hour," Jennifer chuckled with a smile, leaning on his arm as she looked in the mirror with him. "You know though, I know what would make you look even more impressive."

"No."

"Oh, Severus, I haven't even finished what I was going to say yet!" Jennifer protested.

"I am not wearing my spectacles to a public event. Besides, they're only for reading, and I'm not going to make a…" he paused.

"Make a spectacle out of yourself?" Jennifer finished, laughing as he grimaced at her.

"At least I had the decency not to finish that one," Severus grumbled as he fastened his cufflinks and reaching for the bracelet.

"Still worried, I take it," Jennifer said, glancing at his face in the mirror. "You don't need to be. I spoke to Professor Scribe earlier and she's holding an Adopt a Ghost Meeting and Zack was able to talk Zoë into going. But I suppose it'd be asking too much for Zoë to meet a ghost that could turn her around?"

"Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place, Jennifer," Severus said. "I'll feel better knowing I have it on. I don't believe for one instant she's behaving for our benefit."

"Maybe she just wanted to see Durmstrang? It's not often students get invited to the other schools, you know how they like to guard their secrets," Jennifer said.

"Perhaps, but I am not going to attempt to second guess her. She is counting on my making a mistake that she can use against me and we can't afford to give her that extra inch," Severus said. "So, are we off?"

"I should hope so, unless you want to be accused of being fashionably late," Jennifer teased him.

"I am never 'fashionably late,'" Severus said indignantly as he opened the door and they started out of the castle.

There were many orders of wizardkind throughout the world, but none had been so long lasting nor as prestigious as the Order of Merlin once every season of the year they met under the protection of the Twilight Arc, a creation of the Father of Enchantment himself when the order was first created to encourage tolerance and understanding between Wizards and the common man. It had often amused Severus that he had even been invited at all considering his background, and despite the current order's chairman, Dale Shea, had shown great interest in his work, he never would have expected what would have happened next. When Glen Witolf's death just before the summer meeting left a position open with the representatives, nominations were called to fill it. The only person surprised when Severus Snape was voted Witolf's successor was Severus himself.

"Ah, here comes the new Representative now," Arthur Weasley said brightly from where he stood talking to Dale and Harry Potter, all three wearing the order's council robes signifying them as part of the seven highest members. "Compiled an interesting report, I hope?"

"Perhaps," Severus said noncommittally, glancing over at a gathering of wizards standing on the edge of the Arc's hazy blue border. "I see there is some excitement tonight."

"Profound business," Arthur murmured. "From what I understand, Francis Pyther has been busy the last couple of weeks. Even those with just the smallest touch of a gift with Divination are getting strange dreams."

"I didn't know things were that wide-spread," Severus frowned.

"You as well?" Arthur asked, looking even graver than before.

"Yes, it began over the summer," Severus said in a low voice. "Perhaps it would be prudent to defer my time to Profound Business tonight."

"Oh, but we wouldn't ask you to defer your first report, Severus," Arthur said.

"I'm hardly a person to care about formality, Arthur, as you well know. If that is what needs attention, the council hardly needs a report on what scrolls were recovered from the Mines when I've barely begun to research their contents. It can wait," Severus said, and Arthur nodded slowly.

"Then I'll support the decision of course, Severus," Arthur agreed, "As I'm sure everyone will. Oh, there's Lunette Vallid now," Arthur excused himself as the last of the members of the Council arrived, and Jennifer resisted the urge to duck into the crowd to avoid the other Truth Seeker's gaze, concentrating instead on getting into a position with the group behind Dumbledore. Some of her old students and friends gave her warm smiles as she joined them, making room for her in the semi circles that were forming as the splinter groups joined the meeting.

"Welcome to the Autumn Meeting of the Order of Merlin, Council and Colleagues," Dale said as the wizards gathered there fell silent. "I hope at least some of you had a quiet summer," he said mischievously, "although I wouldn't want us so quiet that we don't live up to the Oracles claim that we're nothing but a bunch of old meddlers," he added mischievously, quite a number of the members chuckling at that. "I gather from what I'm hearing from different parties that there is quite a bit of news to import, so shall we start with Ancient Business as always? And congratulations, Severus, we're all looking forward to having you in the position."

"Thank you, Dale," Severus said solemnly. "However, my report this meeting is not of a time sensitive nature, and with all due respect would prefer to defer to Profound Business."

"I was rather looking forward to hearing what discoveries you have made in the scrolls ground in the mines, myself," Dale admitted.

"Dale, to be perfectly honest, even had Severus not deferred, Old Business would have deferred to Profound this session," Dumbledore put in.

"And it seems, sir," Lunette added, "That New Business is very much intertwined with Profound Business this time as well. I too would have been tempted to do the same."

"In that case, damn the formalities and let's hear what everyone wants to hear then," Dale said. "What have you to report, Francis?"

Francis Pyther, a deceptively young looking vampire painter stepped up away from the semicircle, and although he had had the position for longer than anyone could remember, he looked quite uncomfortable to be standing there.

"Perhaps I should sum it up first, Dale, sir, in saying that every seer and astrologer I have spoken to in the last few weeks, including a pair of centaurs, are coming to me with the same foreboding prediction. It appears that the end of the world is coming."

No one spoke for a moment.

"Might I inquire then exactly what the cause might be this time?" Dale asked politely.

"That they don't agree on, sir. Some have seen disturbing shadows of murders and…and of marks in the sky… a sense of restlessness and hatred and revenge scattered in many directions, some from unsuspecting sources, and yet others… others have pointed to Death Eaters as the cause, and others still to a tall pale woman not of this universe." Pyther said quietly. A murmur arose, and Dale turned to look towards Severus.

"Dale, there has been indeed been some signs that Ciardoth may have escaped back into our time. My son Aurelius, who helped imprison her, and I both had that feeling over the summer, but I have been watching for other signs. I suppose I should also note that Essie Brim has been having a number of visions of her as late, but we have had no luck pinpointing if these are events that have occurred or are soon going to occur."

"And that goes right back to this being Profound Business," Dale said irritably. "No offense to our esteemed representative…his job is there to make sure we have forewarning of certain events. But if we're getting signs all over, one would think we could find something substantial actually happening somewhere. What of these other visions of murders and marks, Death Eaters and other sources? Does anyone have any solid information on what any of those may be about?"

"I have something to add to that if I may, Dale," Vallid said quietly.

"Of course, Lunette, what is it?" Dale said, turning to the fellow councilman.

"I've been busy tracking the movements of one Amadeus Longbottom for a client, a name whom I'm sure most of you recognize," she said slowly, many eyes turning on Jennifer. "And I happened to have news on the way over here that Lucius Malfoy just finalized paperwork that hands over all of his shares and complete control of his holdings to Amadeus." All the eyes immediately turned back to stare at Vallid. "Consequently, those orders were given to his accountants and lawyers by messengers and not by person. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy hasn't been seen in over a month." Another discussion broke out, this one much louder, until Dale finally called their attention.

"When was the last time anyone here saw him?" Dale asked.

"Most likely, myself," Archimedes Muse spoke, everyone growing quiet again. "I spoke with him for a short time after he destroyed a priceless painting Culwch kept in the back of the Pig's Pannage. His son Draco then came in and they got into a heated argument about his granddaughter, and attempted to have him detained for an evaluation. I do not believe he's been seen since."

"But the only painting Culwch keeps in the back is the one of the Four Horsemen," Pyther gulped, another murmur breaking out. "Do you suppose Lucius might be…"

"Until I see a corpse," Dale said in a voice loud enough to cut the discussion to silence again. "I don't believe he's dead. And considering what Profound has had to report, I think that this event alone is reason enough to exert extreme caution. I find it extremely disturbing that our Seers are still seeing Death Eaters after all this time, especially after the efforts this gentleman has put to rounding them up," he said, glancing at Harry.

"Well in all honesty, I wasn't good enough to get Lucius, was I?" Harry reminded him.

"Personally, I consider that our failing, not yours, Harry," Magistrate Muse said quietly.

"Perhaps it's still not too late to correct our mistakes," Dale said. "I want everyone to be on the lookout for Malfoy, and New Business, please keep up your work watching Longbottom, he may give us a clue to where he may be."

"And what of C…Ciardoth?" Pyther said, looking very nervous to even say her name, wondering if she might still be lurking about the doorway that sealed her prison.

"If she truly is out, we need only follow the corpses then, won't we?" Dale said bluntly, leaning back in his seat as the rest of the order began discussing the matter. Lunette excused herself then to step into the members, glancing around with a frown a moment before turning to Bill Weasley.

"Where did Jennifer go?" Lunette asked, glancing around to see Severus coming towards them, but alone.

"She said she was tired and didn't feel well and left the moment we broke for discussion," Bill said, nodding to Severus. "She asked me to tell you. I was thinking perhaps she might have been upset about Longbottom taking over the company."

"Maybe that's it," Lunette said, frowning.

"You don't sound completely convinced," Severus commented.

"I don't know, Severus. I only met her gaze for a split second all night tonight, but I got the strange impression that there was something major hanging over her. Is everything all right at home?"

"Yes, except for the problems with Zoë, which you already know about."

"Maybe it is just Longbottom, then, and she's more upset about it than she's showing," Lunette mused. "How is Zoë doing, by the way?"

"When I have that figured out, I'll let you know," Severus said dryly, but his thoughts quickly strayed to Jennifer, wondering how long as a representative he should stay before heading home.

"Go, Severus, go, I'll cover for you," Lunette said when she saw it cross his face.

Severus nodded in thanks to her, silently making his way out of the Twilight Arc to head home, glancing only momentarily at the bracelet before heading up to their rooms. But Jennifer had already gone to bed and was apparently fast asleep. Sighing softly, Severus slipped back into his sitting room to chew his pipe a bit and think before heading to bed himself.

The next morning, Jennifer would have liked to sleep in longer, but Severus had begun to poke at her, despite her attempts to squirm out of reach.

"Come on, don't blame me. It was your idea to go to Durmstrang today," Severus said. "Are you not feeling better?" Jennifer blinked then, trying to focus on what he was saying and then sat up.

"Fine, fine. Durmstrang," Jennifer repeated with a yawn then found a mug in front of her. Taking the coffee out of Severus' hands, he headed to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to dress warm. It's much colder there even this early in the year," he warned her as he bent over the sink. "I admit I've had doubts about going today with everything going on…I hope those twins are moving. If they're not ready, I swear we should take them as they are."

"Alex was very livid when she found out they were going," Jennifer said with a yawn, taking a sip of the coffee, grimacing slightly at the bitterness. "What could we do? The others had to be here for the tryouts."

"I would have thought she'd have been more livid when she found out the main reason why they needed to stay," Severus said.

"I didn't tell her that part, actually," Jennifer admitted sheepishly. Severus came to the door a moment and stared at her.

"Oh, no, not again," Severus said disapprovingly.

"I thought it'd be better if he told her this time," Jennifer said. "After all, it was Jocelyn's decision and the Slytherin teams to make Aurelius captain, she can't really blame us for that."

"It's not us I'm concerned about. You know as well as I do that the two of them have always been at each other's throats and now they have another reason. Which reminds me, I took a few precautions today to make sure the twins are preoccupied. I have a feeling with how quiet Zoë has been that she has some plan to make a scene today to cause us some undue embarrassment," he said, reaching for a hand towel.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I had Alvin arrange some dates for them during the game," Severus said, drying his face and hands.

"What?" Jennifer laughed. "Severus, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Four pairs of eyes are better than two. Besides, Zoë is less likely to cause us personal embarrassment at the expense of her own if another party is involved. Jennifer…" he paused then and frowned, putting down the towel and picking up a jar on the sink curiously, coming back over the door with it raised in his hand puzzledly. "What is this?"

"Oh! Um," Jennifer said uncomfortably, "Well, it's just beauty cream, Severus. You know, blemishes, fine lines, wrinkles," she said, Severus staring at her. "Does it matter?"

"Only strikingly out of character after all the years you've fervently denied using anything at all."

"Well, it's just a free sample, Severus, and honestly, I'm not getting any younger…"

"Jennifer, you have hardly aged at all in twelve years! What would you need it for?" he sighed, turning to put it back where he found it. " You don't have any of those problems!"

"It works on freckles and moles too, actually, and I have those," Jennifer said defensively. "It's hardly anything to make a deal over."

"I for one see no need for to cover those. I can't believe you still feel threatened by Fleur."

"Threatened!" Jennifer repeated indignantly.

"It's entirely uncalled for. So what if the students have taken to her? Teaching is hardly a popularity contest. If it had been, I'd have been out of this business years ago," Severus said. "Just because you may not be viewed as everyone's favorite teacher any more doesn't mean your work is less important."

Angrily Jennifer got up, only taking a moment to put down her coffee before she grabbed the jar of cream and glaring at Severus on her way past stormed into her sitting room, slamming the door behind her. Sighing in exasperation, Severus shook his head at the closed door before turning to finish getting ready.


	9. Little Black Lies

_A/N Hiya, and thanks for the reviews! This particular chapter is a bit of a long read...I had a lot of expounding to do upon Durmstrang based on the ideas on it I began in Diamonds...but at the same time, since this entire event happens in one day, I thought it important to keep it all together to make sure it's in perspective because chapters can sometimes break up the passage of time...basically the same reason I kept so much of the Christmas scene in Tomb so long. Fortunately, because JK pretty much summed other schools up with only a hint to the personality of the school, I felt like I had a lot of room to work with here, so I hope you enjoy my vision of the school and its students...and the further education of one Zoe Black._

Chapter Nine

Little Black Lies

If Severus was at all worried that Zoë was going to do anything questionable he didn't show it. Zacchius, however, had seen over the last few days the pure defiance in Zoë's silence and knew to expect trouble. To make matters worse, Professor Scribe thought it might be worth the two of them writing a report about their visit. But as the four of them arrived via a port key near the edge of a marsh at the base of a large extinct volcano, Zacchius couldn't help but be intrigued. A rocky road partially hidden by the swamp wound its way up and proved to be quite a hike that Zoë quickly became winded. Jennifer slowed to walk beside her, but from her curious expression, Zack wondered if it was all just for Zoë's benefit that she had fallen behind.

"Come on, let's not take all day about this," Severus said impatiently, and reluctantly Zack caught up to him. But as they reached the top, Zack's jaw dropped in amazement to find himself staring at a large caldera lake, and in the very center sat Durmstrang Castle. Anchored nearby was a ship that looked much too large for the lake, and a very long bridge crossed to the castle as if it were a moat.

Rolanda and Alvin Archibald along with several other members of the staff were waiting on their side of the bridge, but before they approached, Severus offered Zacchius a bottle.

"Translation potion. Just a swallow," Severus said, and Zack took a drink, handing it back to him as they continued to walk over. Headmaster Archibald greeted his friend warmly. Tight lines had formed upon his face now, and his once dark hair was now a peppered grey, but there could be little doubt that life had been treating him fairly well.

"It is good to see you, Severus, and for a pleasant occasion this time," he added solemnly, shaking his hand.

"It was Jennifer's idea, really, but you know how hard it is to talk her out of anything," Severus said, and Archibald chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't let her talk you out of it again. You remember my Deputy Headmaster, perhaps?"

"Oh yes, Hans Hexendaas, your Dark Arts expert, I believe. And Professor Barents, Charms and Enchantments, as I recall?" Severus said.

"You have a good memory, Professor," the large woman said with a smile, while the elderly gentleman in the deep purple robes shook his hand with a look of deep respect.

"I have been following your work on Magical Flux, Professor, most intriguing," Hans said with a nod. "We've been waiting to see if you were planning to publish a follow up."

"Thank you, although I admit I have only had time to work on it casually lately," Severus said, and then glanced at Zack who looked as if he was already getting bored. "This is my nephew, Zacchius Black, from our Gryffindor House," he added with such reluctance that Rolanda grinned wickedly at Severus.

"Hi Zack! Welcome to Durmstrang!"

"Thanks," Zacchius said, and then got pinched in the arm. "Thanks for allowing us to come visit."

"Our pleasure," Alvin said with a polite smile, but then looked up as Jennifer and Zoë made it over to them, Jennifer immediately giving both Rolanda and even Alvin himself such a warm hug that the staff raised their brows and shared a private smile between them.

"It's so good to see you again!" Jennifer said cheerfully.

"Jennifer, you haven't changed," Alvin said, sounding mildly surprised, quickly reintroducing her to his staff.

"Oh yes, Professor Hexendaas, you just wrote an article on Consequential Curses for the Dark Quarter Quarterly!" Jennifer said enthusiastically shaking his hand.

"Oh, is that where it went," Severus squinted at her, realizing now that he had missed a subtle cue from the Dark Arts wizard. "One of the problems of my wife and I having similar interests and the same delivery owl is I always get my periodicals second hand."

"Actually, it was quite interesting. Perhaps if there's time I might be able to discuss it with you later?" Jennifer suggested with a smile.

"I would be honored to, Professor," Hans bowed; apparently quite placated by the fact that at least she had taken the time to research before the visit. Severus frowned in annoyance at his wife, but then noticed Zoë, wearing an expression as if looking for an excuse to take off.

"My niece, Zoë Black," Severus said.

"Hi there, Zoë! Welcome to Durmstrang!" Rolanda said. "So, are you two any good on a broom?"

"Of course! We're Blacks!" Zack said indignantly and Rolanda chuckled.

"Zack, if parentage was a judge of Quidditch skill, the Snapes would have never gotten off the ground," she joked. "Shall we go in? I have some students I want you to meet."

"Yes, and then after that, a tour of the castle before the game?" Alvin offered. "You'll be staying for dinner, of course?"

"Perhaps, if it's not too late," Severus said as they stepped inside. A moment later there was a pair of startled screams and Severus frowned. Everyone else, including Jennifer was chuckling.

"Don't you remember, Severus? The dragon," Jennifer grinned at him, stepping into the circular entryway where on the ceiling was suspended an adult sized stuffed Norwegian Ridgeback, positioned so that its maul was snarling at anyone walking into the castle. Zoë and Zack were still staring at it in awe in spite of themselves.

"I've actually worked to tone down some of the artwork and architecture in the castle over the years," Alvin admitted with a grin, "But nothing could persuade me to take Hakan down. Even if I did, the alumni would burn me at the stake for trying."

"Is it true you actually have one of these in the area? I mean alive?" Zacchius asked. Alvin looked at him thoughtfully.

"There's a tale circulating around Hogwarts that one of these got onto your Quidditch Pitch," Severus explained.

"Oh so that's it," Alvin chuckled. "Just a drake, not a full grown one. There's a Ridgeback Reserve not too far north of here and one of them has been problematic about getting out of bounds, so it's made for some rather unusual encounters over the last few years. He's too big to get through the natural vents now, though, so no need to worry about the game getting interrupted."

Just then, Zack looked back down to see two older students had come in, both with very light brown hair, long but not unpleasant faces and deep blue eyes that matched so closely that Zack knew they were related, despite the boy's more square jaw and the girl's slightly rounder features.

"Zoë and Zack, meet a pair of our best students and our own set of twins, Kerra and Oscar Lang," Rolanda said with a smile. "Your uncle thought you might feel a bit stuffy sitting with us and these two volunteered to play escorts for the day." Zoë, who had been busy sizing up the boy, suddenly turned and gave Severus a dirty look.

"Carr to go to dat Quidditch vim I?" Oscar attempted bravely putting out his arm.

"Oscar, relax, you don't have to speak English," Rolanda smirked.

"Oh, good, because my English really blows," Oscar said, and Alvin coughed loudly.

Zoë snickered but took his arm, deciding this might not be a bad idea after all. Timidly aware that she was at least two years older than him, Zack somehow managed to get his arm up, and after a short word with Rolanda the two of them walked off, leaving the adults to take the tour.

"Not so worried now?" Jennifer whispered to Severus as Alvin showed them to one of the classrooms.

"I haven't decided," Severus admitted as they stepped in behind him.

The castle was definitely smaller than Hogwarts, but also much bigger than it looked, for although all the student dorms, the Chamber of Gathering, and a few of the classrooms were above the lake, most of the smaller classrooms, teacher's rooms, storerooms, kitchen and more were actually under it. In fact, several of them had windows with fish swimming by, and Jennifer wasn't quite so sure she liked it so much after that. The idea of working somewhere with fish clinging to the window was nothing short of disturbing for her.

Finally they came to a long corridor that split off into a pair of very wide but winding staircases heading downward, and when Jennifer got to the top she had to pause a moment and gape, for the stairs had been placed upon the ledge of a large deep cavern, nearly as big as the one under Glastonbury Tor and definitely of greater height. A good two hundred steps led down to where lie the base of the Quidditch Field, and the thought of going down all of them horrified her even more than the cavern itself.

"Come along, Jennifer," Severus coaxed her, stepping in front of her and taking a few steps down. "It's nice and drafty here. Look, that must be where the drake got in," he said, nodding up to the ceiling of the cavern where a large natural vent nearly ten yards wide led up to a patch of blue sky.

"All right, Jennifer?" Rolanda asked behind her.

"Yeah, fine," Jennifer said at last, feeling a bit embarrassed to have worried her friends as she gently walked down the stairs praying that the padding she had put behind the ankle would stay in place.

"Most of the students broom down to avoid the climb," Rolanda admitted, and then chuckled. "Actually, I usually broom down too."

"Everyone needs to do the climb the first time, though, it's a school tradition," Alvin scolded her. "And if I have to for our guests' sake, you have to."

"Is that statement from the Headmaster or the husband?" Rolanda inquired. Severus and Jennifer shared an enigmatic smile.

"Both," Alvin said, picking up the pace a bit. Jennifer hesitated only momentarily before following, a bit afraid she might actually tumble into him. But after what seemed like an eternity they were finally at the base with students now gathering above them on brooms as they went to take their places. "We actually have six teams here representing each dorm, three boys three girls; Dragon, Kraken and Wolf for the boys, Raven, Crane, and Bear for the girls. Everyone's sorted by social standing; Dragons and Ravens of noble or pure blood, Kraken and Crane middle class and mixed, the last two Muggleborn and some poor wizarding families. But despite that separation, which has been going on since the school was founded six hundred years ago…each dorm are treated the same in class and have the same rules and obtainable privileges now." Jennifer didn't have to see his face to realize that that was a fairly recent change in the school's history.

"It may be even as far as the staff is concerned, Alvin, but how do the students treat each other?" Jennifer asked. Severus looked back and frowned at her disapprovingly.

"Every school has its difficulties," Alvin said calmly, "no matter what system they use separating students, random or otherwise. Today should be a fairly good game, though, I think…Krakens versus the Cranes. Good teams on both sides."

Jennifer glanced at Alvin thoughtfully with a smile, getting the feeling that the match-up between the two equal houses today was anything but coincidental. Not that she had anything against Alvin…he had always been a very good teacher…but Jennifer couldn't help but compare it to Hogwarts, and found, in many ways, it truly offered little comparison. As they settled in to watch the game, Jennifer couldn't help but be a bit intrigued by the physics of playing in such a cavern and the astounding echo of the crowd as the teams came out, but while following their flight pattern she happened to catch sight of the stairs they had just came down and found herself hoping that the game was a long one.

Despite breaking tradition, Zoë was more than willing to hop on the back of Oscar's broom to get down onto the Pitch, especially after learning his position as captain of the Dragon's team secured him a place in one of the boxes. Bright red streamers flowed down from the tower as they alighted on the rail and he helped her down where the rest of his teammates sat, many of them sitting with girls as well wearing their heavy wool dragon coats.

"Here is the girl from Hogwarts," he announced, then prattled off names too quickly and some too odd to Zoë's ears for her to get them straight.

"Do you play Quidditch?" One of the girls wearing a Raven barrette asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Of course I play," Zoë said. "I've been taught by the best there is."

"Oh, really? Who would that be?" the girl asked with a yawn.

"By my godfather, of course, Harry Potter," Zoë said, the name hitting like a bomb as the team suddenly became interested.

"How is he your godfather?" She squinted.

"Because my father was his godfather, of course, I'm Sirius Black's daughter."

"The murderer?" One of the boys asked.

"Oh, he got off," Zoë said, but then her face grew dark. "Of course, that's only because they couldn't really ever _prove_ anything."

"Oh really? Like what maybe?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh, I don't think you'd be interested," Zoë improvised, turning to look at the field.

"No, really, if nothing else I'm enjoying hearing you speak. I was under the impression that the English had terrible language skills," Oscar said.

"Oh, that's just because I'm an Omnivox," Zoë said. A round of aaaah's went up through the box. "It's really nice to be sitting in a _real_ school for a change!"

"You do not like Hogwarts?" the girl asked curiously.

"No, because my uncle…that man sitting with your Headmaster, has secretly taken over the school. Dumbledore's getting on in years, you see, and I think my Uncle Severus Snape is putting a charm on him and actually running things himself. What's worse, he knows I suspect something," she grumbled. "That's why he won't let me out of his sight."

"Oh, Oscar, she's putting us on. No one could hex Dumbledore," one of the boys said.

"Then how do you explain the fact that he brought us instead of his own kids?" Zoë said. "Especially knowing that my father might want to kill him for taking us out of the school without his permission. As for the Snapes, I wouldn't be surprised if they're not in this whole conspiracy too! I'm still trying to find out exactly what happened to Aunt Jennifer…Professor Craw, that is," she added darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" Oscar said.

"Well, you know how she's a Dark Witch and all," she said, and several of them nodded. "She's still a supporter of Dumbledore, and a couple years ago, she disappeared mysteriously. They blame it on a memory charm, but I know better. I think she was killed."

"Then who is that?"

"A homunculus," Zoë said solemnly. "A complex but total creation Snape made up to make us think she was still alive. I can even prove it to you," she said, fumbling in her pocket. The skeptical students couldn't help but be curious over where this was going, when Zoë pulled out what looked like to be a Chocolate Frog card, and, as it turned out, was one. "This was my real aunt," Zoë said forlornly, showing them the first Hogwarts series card. "Here, take it, look at the date if you don't believe me, go ahead," she coaxed them, Oscar squinting at the warm bright woman smiling up at him. "Notice anything funny?"

"Well, she looks the same to me, and I've seen her up close," Oscar shrugged.

"Exactly," Zoë said. "That picture was taken over a decade ago. And she looks the same," she said slowly. "I think he used an old picture of her to model his automaton and recreate her personality. Come on, you don't really think a forty-two year old would look like that?"

"She could be taking aging potions?" the girl said. "Or perhaps she's part Veela or something."

"I've met a part Veela, our Professor Delacour is one, and trust me, she wasn't part Veela," Zoë said, enunciating on the word 'wasn't.' "But don't worry. One of these days, my uncle is going to go too far, and perhaps then I can prove to the world what he really is. Did you know he was a Death Eater?"

Over in the Headmaster's booth, Jennifer was intent on the game, as was Rolanda who was busy giving a play-by-play just in case she missed anything, feeling a bit anxious that she wasn't refereeing this one.

Jennifer found herself not only intrigued by the movements of the Bludgers and the Snitch in the rounded cavern, but the students themselves, for several of them, two on each team, in fact, were quite unusual in size…in fact, they were built a great deal like Halbert. It was strange and interesting at the same time, even though she had known from mythology that several types of giants had claimed the area as their birthplace, and now it became evident from the students' appearance that giant blood definitely played a part in the genetics of wizards in the area. She had assumed when Alvin mentioned 'mixed bloods' that he meant those of half Muggle descent, but now she realized that wasn't what he meant at all. Those, she mused, glancing at the stands where a shoddy wolves banner flapped, had been condemned to the Muggleborn house. Unlike many parts of Europe, giant heritage, it seemed, had earned a step above that.

Despite the size of their teammates, all Chasers, the two teams zoomed past at a neck-breaking rate, their movements impressively precise as they headed towards the rings. Of course they would have to be; one wrong move would send them into a cavern wall or into a ricocheting Bludger, and Jennifer now understood why Durmstrang had produced such fine pro players over the years. The tension of the game itself was heightened greatly by the extra danger, and the students below cheered and booed at every little play, causing the stadium to tremble with the echo.

"Uh oh, he forgot about that Bludger he smacked above the rings…oooh here it comes!" Rolanda said then cringed visibly as the Bludger smacked into the shoulder of one of the Kraken Beaters. "It's his first year," Rolanda said sheepishly. "That's going to hurt."

"The girls seem to be doing really well, though, aren't they?" Jennifer said.

"Yeah, they're all seventh years this year though, the Krakens are breaking a few fifth years in," Rolanda said, clapping. "We don't let students younger than that play on the major teams, too dangerous. We have a sort of mini league for them…oooh, there goes another Chaser, girls are down one this time," Rolanda cringed. "It's too bad Dragons aren't playing until later in the season, they're our best team, but we're holding out 'til the scouts start coming to the games in another month."

"We haven't had a scout at Hogwarts in years, thank goodness," Jennifer said, and Rolanda grinned at her.

"Worried about Alicia, are you? They're going to get wind of her sooner or later, you know. Can't keep something like her quiet. In fact, I might have accidentally mentioned her once before at the International Quidditch meeting."

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Jennifer said horrified.

"It doesn't matter," Severus said firmly. "She's not playing."

"Now, Severus, you can't hold talent like that back forever," Rolanda said in a teasing voice, but then became distracted when she caught sight of the Snitch and noticed that the Seekers had seen it too.

Zoë folded her arms, becoming increasingly bored as the game went on, suddenly getting up, Oscar frowning at her.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a bathroom and maybe have a look around. I'll be back," Zoë said with a wave, but he got up.

"No, I'd better go with you. You don't know your way around and I don't want you getting lost," Oscar said, reluctantly taking his eyes off the game.

"That and Madam Archibald would have a fit if you lost track of me, is that it?" Zoë said, heading down the stairs. "I don't need a babysitter."

"No, of course not," Oscar said quickly, "But there are things about the castle that could be dangerous if you do not know where you are going."

"Really?" Zoë asked thoughtfully. "Well, I could always go for a walk in the Marsh…"

"No, students aren't allowed to go there," Oscar said, following her closely. "We are not allowed to go outside at all without a Professor."

"Not outside at all?"

"Well, usually it's too cold, and when it's not, well, there's a dragon that sometimes comes to swim in the lake…"

"Now that I've got to see," Zoë said enthusiastically. "Can you show me where the dragon is?"

"Well, we can't go outside," Oscar reminded her nervously as the two of them paused behind the bleachers. "Do you want to see the Owlery? There's a good view of the lake from there."

"Sure, but wouldn't it be a lot faster if we went that way?" Zoë said, pointing up at the vent.

"Well, yes, but…"

"It's not like anyone would be watching," Zoë said, flirtatiously picking at the patches on his coat. "They're all watching the game. And we'd only be outside for a moment. What's wrong, don't like taking a chance every now and then?"

Oscar hesitated, stepping to peer around the bleacher to see the Headmaster and his guests intently watching the game.

"Very well, but straight to the Owlery," he said, getting out his broom. Grinning, she hopped on the back as he waited for another roar of the crowd to jet straight upward, their stomachs left behind from the speed as he attempted to get out of sight as fast as possible and climb the edge of the caldera, dipping down into it the moment he was able. Clouds reflected within the deep lake, but there was no sign of the dragon as Oscar spiraled around it, getting in position to land in the large bay window that many of the Owls roosted in. "Time to duck!" he warned her, and in they went, pulling up hard to keep from landing in a row of straw-lines shelves inside.

"Well! This is…nice," Zoë mused, glancing around.

"It was your idea to leave," he reminded her as she went over and stood next to the window. "No sign of him today. He doesn't always come here, you know, only every now and again. Headmaster Archibald once said that one of the students stole him when we were on a field trip there, and he hatched in the castle. Since we are so close, he keeps coming back. It has been hard to keep quiet with the Muggles, too. Every time they spot him, there are a whole slew of reporters in the Marsh. Another reason we're not allowed to go there," he chuckled.

"It's too bad there aren't any around Hogwarts," she said, and then looked coyly in his direction. "I'd love to try and ride one."

"Oh, well, that one is a Ridgeback, they are very dangerous…"

"I'm sure I could handle it," Zoë said, playing with his jacket again, "Any dragon can be tamed, especially if you're an expert rider." Oscar stared at her then, caught by surprise.

"You are a little young…"

"Looks can be deceiving. I'm older than I look, and I know more than you might think," Zoë said playfully. "Of course, if you think it's too dangerous, I might humor you and let you teach me."

"Tell me, are all girls at Hogwarts like you?" he said, stepping back a bit.

"No one there is like me," Zoë assured him softly. "See, I'm an Aethermage." But this time, Oscar gazed at her dubiously.

"There is no such thing as an Aethermage. They're just myths…"

"I can prove it to you if you like," Zoë said in a whisper, walking over to him again. "Then perhaps you could show me something in return. Well? Would you care to see a little more of what I can do?" Oscar gazed at her for a long moment then suddenly took out his wand, sweeping it at the door closed and locked and showing all the owls, hawks and ravens out, several of them hooting and cawing in annoyance from being disturbed from their beds.

"All right," he said then, putting his wand in his belt. "Show me."

Jennifer noticed a flash out of the corner of her eye and turned to see her husband stand up in surprise, glancing over at the Dragon team box before cursing colorfully and diving down the stairs.

"What was that?" Alvin asked sharply, standing himself.

"That was my niece making her move," Jennifer said. "I wonder if Oscar is still with her?"

"He was instructed not to leave her side," Rolanda assured her, using a pair of omniculars to check the box. "They're definitely not in there."

"Do you have any other methods of tracking students in the school?" Jennifer asked.

"If I did, would I tell you?" Alvin said.

"You just did," Jennifer said after reading his expression. "Let's go."

The three of them raced up the stairs, Jennifer firmly ignoring the pain she was in as they ran into the main castle. Immediately Alvin turned and tapped on one of the windows, and several of the strangely colored herring gathered near then swam in a complex pattern.

"Above ground, check birds," Alvin murmured. "The Owlery?"

"What on Earth would she want to go there for?" Jennifer wondered, but the Headmaster was already on his way up. Reluctantly Jennifer took a few easy breaths before heading up herself. But at the very top, the Headmaster paused as he stepped on a door blown off its hinges to see none other than Oscar Lang. He was standing as if completely suspended in time and there was a look of surprise on his face that might have been comical in other circumstances, especially considering the fact that even though he was still wearing his long coat, his pants were at his ankles. Several owls and hawks were at the window complaining loudly, and Rolanda went over to them to try and calm them.

"What do you mean she just left? You can't Apparate out of this school!" Rolanda said.

"Great," Jennifer said, glancing at the door and noticing the locks had been detached as well. At least Severus was hot on the trail.

"This is a very strange paralyzation spell," Alvin murmured. "I don't recognize the signature," he said after attempting to break it.

"Let's try together," Jennifer suggested, offering her hand, Rolanda getting her wand out as well as the Synchronism spell took hold and the three of them at once cast a dispel on it.

"…are you doing, it's too dangerous!" Oscar finished, then blinked in bewilderment to see not Zoë but the Headmaster squinting at him sternly.

"What's too dangerous?" Rolanda asked. "And pull your pants up, son." Growing wide-eyed, Oscar pulled them up as Jennifer sighed and looked the other way, the other two still gazing at him critically.

"Headmaster, I didn't…we didn't…"

"Answer the Madam's question, Oscar," Alvin ordered, his eyes flashing angrily, and Oscar pointed out the window.

"The dragon flew by," he said, and then grew quiet when the three of them stared at him. Jennifer groaned.

Zoë couldn't help but feel elated as the young dragon she was on swooped around the caldera, cheering with excitement as it encircled the lake and then rose above it. It had tried vehemently to get her off his back at first, but as Zoë hung on for dear life she concentrated on soothing thoughts until it finally gave in, bending to her will to glide over the Marsh.

"I think we ought to do a fly by of the village next," Zoë said out loud, stroking its scales from where she sat at the base of its neck where its head ridge tapered off and the back ridge started. It provided a very snug place to sit, and now that Zoë was in control, she felt very daring indeed, knowing exactly how much trouble such a stunt would cause.

A shadow loomed over them and startled the dragon, which turned around and cried out in surprise, hovering in mid-air. A much larger dragon came into sight, her face snarled dangerously and steam coming out of her nose.

She cried out then, a loud demanding cry that sounded almost scolding in tone, the younger dragon answering more meekly in return. It was then that she noticed that someone was on the other dragon's back on a specially made saddle, and with dread she realized who it was as the mother dragon lurched back and flapped her wings warningly at her son.

The younger dragon lurched and dove under his mother's reach, moving so fast that Zoë had to cling for dear life to hand on. Then as it reached the lake again, it slowed and turned on its back, dumping Zoë into the freezing water before taking off for home. The shock of the temperature befuddled Zoë's head, and she couldn't think of anything to turn into, or couldn't even tell which was the closest way out. But just then, something was thrown around her and she found herself being pulled out of the water and onto the deck of the ship.

"What an absolutely foolish thing to do! Zoë Black, I swear, what were you thinking?" Jennifer scolded her as Rolanda through a warm towel over the girl.

"Actually I was thinking it was quite fun until Uncle showed up," Zoë said irritably, and Jennifer frowned disapprovingly.

"The girl lacks common sense, she gets it from her father." Zoë looked up to see Snape stepping off the dragon's back and onto the deck, writing a quick note and putting it in the horn of the saddle to take back to the Reserve he had borrowed her from. The mother dragon cried out again and then took to the sky, disappearing to the north. "Sorry you had to miss the game for this," Severus added.

"Quite all right, I found it rather entertaining," Rolanda said amusedly.

"You would," Severus said dryly. "Zoë, do you realize that you just caused the Headmaster of Durmstrang a major headache by taking that dragon out of the bounds of this school?"

"It isn't like it hasn't happened before," Archibald said, but the quick glance he got from Severus was so stern even he decided to be quiet.

"Well, I want to know why Oscar Lang is of the opinion that I'm a homunculus and that Severus keeps Dumbledore drugged in a closet while he runs the school himself," Jennifer added in annoyance.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go check on our other guest," Rolanda said quickly, completely unconvinced that she would be able to keep a straight face.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Severus said, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "Just exactly what other rumors about the school have you started?"

"Does it matter?" Zoë challenged him.

"Considering that you were here to represent the school instead of try to degrade it, yes," Severus said.

"Well, maybe Hogwarts could do with a bit of bad publicity with all that rubbish going on about it's being the best stupid wizard school and all that. I hate Hogwarts, it's nothing but a disguised prison where the teachers feel like they can abuse the students any way they want and teach whatever they like, even if it's not the truth. Like that history, it's all rubbish, as anyone who has studied real world history knows," Zoë said.

"Care to make use of my woodshed, Severus?" Alvin growled. Wizard history had always been a sensitive subject with him.

"So…you hate Hogwarts, do you?" Severus said, walking slowly towards her.

"Yes I do!" Zoë declared.

"All the students as well?"

"Especially the students, they're all a bunch of sell-outs, including my brother!"

"And the staff?"

"Yes, the staff too."

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Zoë paused then; he was directly over her now.

"Well, no I wouldn't go that far, but I do hate Hogwarts!" She reaffirmed. "And most especially I hate you!"

"And I suppose anywhere is better than there, hm?"

"Absolutely!" Zoë said.

"Fine," Severus said, and then turned around again. "I'll go make arrangements for you to stay here then." Zoë's jaw dropped, as well did Jennifer's, but when Zoë looked over at her, Jennifer's quickly closed it and took a more serious expression.

"Should I get her things, Severus?" She said quickly.

"No rush, it can wait until morning," Severus said unconcernedly. "I'm sure they can wrap her in a paper bag or something until then. Professor, Miss Black does have a serious discipline problem but you'll find her a fairly bright student, as I'm sure she'll need to be when that translation potion wears off. I'll personally recommend her if you're willing to take her off my hands."

"You're lying! You wouldn't really leave me here," Zoë said, shaking her head at him.

"Oh yes, she does like to Apparate at will using a fey power she inherited from her mother, but don't worry. If she does, send me a message by fire and I'll have her brought back," Severus said. Alvin was frowning at Severus as if attempting to determine if he were serious himself. "Shall we go somewhere and fill out the paperwork? I am her legal guardian; I assure you I have the authority. And then afterwards, I think Zacchius, Jennifer and I will leave so that she can adjust."

"Oh, come off it, Uncle Snape! You wouldn't leave me here!" Zoë said again, but now a bit unsure.

"Oh, really?" he said simply, and then walked off with the Headmaster.

"Come on, Zoë, we'd better get you in and dried off," Jennifer suggested. "Perhaps I can transfigure your robes into more appropriate colors. I suppose you'll be in Bear House, given your Muggle blood and all."

"I don't want to be a Bear anything! I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Not anymore you're not," Jennifer reminded her as they went inside and into the entry room, sitting her by the fire. A few minutes later, Rolanda came back with Zacchius, looking at the two of them curiously.

"Strange place to hang out," she mused.

"We're waiting for Severus and the Headmaster. They're getting Zoë enrolled," Jennifer explained.

"What do you mean enrolled?" Zack said, wide-eyed, looking at his sister. "You're not staying!"

"Of course not! Snape's just trying to get even with me for causing trouble!" Zoë said. "I'm not buying it."

Just then, Snape, Archibald, Hexendaas and Barents arrived from down the corridor, Snape looking unusually grave and Hexendaas with a face to match, while the other two smiled warmly at Zoë.

"Well! It's all settled. Professor Barents will show you where you'll be sleeping, Zoë, and help you work out your class schedule," the Headmaster smiled.

"Yeah right," Zoë said, folding her arms.

"You had better do as your told, Zoë, you're not really my problem now," Snape said. "In fact, feel free to Owl your parents to tell them where you are and why, I'm sure they would like to know, and it'll save me the trouble."

"Come, Miss Black, it's imperative we get you acclimatized to the castle before that potion wears off because you're not going to get another," Professor Barents said. "Right this way."

But Zoë didn't move. She was staring very hard at her uncle who stared back at her with the same fixed look.

"You wanted to be away from Hogwarts, you got it," Severus said. "Go, then!"

"Take care, Zoë," Jennifer said gently. "Don't worry, I'll pack your things myself and have them sent first thing in the morning." Zoë's face grew angry then as she looked between them and at her brother, who looked worried and confused.

"Fine, then!" Zoë said at last, turning to follow Professor Barents up the winding stair.

"No! This can't be happening!" Zack shouted.

"Jennifer…take care of him?"

"I am sorry, Professor Hexendaas, I really had hoped we would have had a chance to talk," Jennifer said as she firmly grabbed Zack who was threatening to run after his sister. "Perhaps you could all could come visit Hogwarts sometime soon."

"I would like that," Hans said politely.

"Just… leave her behind," Severus suggested acidly, gesturing to Zoë who glared at him one last time at the top of the stairs.

"She can't really stay here! Dad would have a cow! Let me go!" Zack said, struggling.

"Have a cow do what?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Yes, we should be going, and thank you, Headmaster. I believe I owe you one for taking that off my hands."

"Oh, any time, Severus," Alvin smiled enigmatically as Severus went to help Jennifer with Zack, both grabbing an arm as they walked him out.

Barents pulled back a red curtain and showed Zoë through to a room filled with desks and three archways with animals carved in each one. Barents frowned when she heard sobbing and peered in the crane room.

"Ursa! You know you are not allowed up here!" She scowled angrily at the ghost.

"Nobody else was in here," Ursa said. "They were all at the game."

"It does not matter, no ghosts in the dorms! Out!" She snapped, and the sullen girl left, taking one look back at Zoë before leaving.

"The dead are such a bother," Barents said grumpily. "This room here is the study room, there are your reference books chained to the desk. Any other books you need will be given to your by your teachers. If you are assigned a report, they will provide those books for you to and tell you when to return them."

"No library?" Zoë asked.

"Students under fifth year aren't permitted in the library area," Barents said, "Since it is there mainly for the teacher's benefit for research. At that time, you will be allowed access to books only within your field of study. Here is your room, and your bunk, it is numbered with your student number," she said, walking into the bleak room passed the Bear archway where four rows of beds were lined up, each one with matching blankets and matching wooden trunks that seemed rather small to her. On the walls were simple tapestries of bears, while the floors were dotted with very simple looking vents used to warm the room. "All of your things will go in the trunk. You are not allowed to leave anything out of them when you're not in your room. Quiet will be observed in the study room, but you may talk as you like in here. Do you have a familiar?"

"A chinchilla," Zoë said.

"No exotic pets," Barents frowned. "He will have to stay home. Excuse me a moment while I find you some temporary clothing and get your homework."

Zoë watched her go, walking the full length of the room to stare out the window at the lake. At least the view was nice; she mused, and then smiled privately. With Snape gone, there was hardly anything to keep her from sneaking a midnight ride on the dragon. Actually, there was quite a bit of things she could do without him around. As she pondered the possibilities, Barents returned, holding out a second hand robe with bears embroidered on either side.

"Here are your things. I suggest you change before your dormmates arrive so you can go to dinner with them, and here is your homework, an alphabet primer and language primer. I do not recall if any of the Bear students know English, but regardless, your homework is due on Monday, so you may want to get started. See you at dinner," she said, putting the things on the bunk and then leaving her there by herself.

Sighing, Zoë looked around for a changing room, and seeing nothing of the sort contented herself to standing on a vent to change into the drab robes, and having no better place to put them, stuck the others in her chest. She saw no clock and wondered how everyone knew when to get up or go to meals, but then remembered Barents said to wait for her classmates. Having absolutely nothing else to do she turned to her homework, frowning at it when she saw how much there was. It was all written in a language and letters she didn't understand, and then remembered with a sigh that the potions didn't work that well on written stuff. She groaned then, wondering what the penalties were like here for not getting homework done as she opened the two primers Barents gave her, wondering how hard it would be to find the Potion Lab and steal a bottle of Translation potion so she could get someone else to read it for her. But before she could put the plan in action, she heard the sound of footsteps as several girls came in the room in Bear robes of their own, looking at her in surprise.

"Why, she's in here! The girl from Hogwarts!" they said to each other.

"We never dreamed you'd be in here!" a dark haired girl said with a grin.

"Did you really ride a Ridgeback?" An older girl asked.

"Yeah," Zoë grinned, and the others looked fairly impressed.

"That must have taken courage. That thing has set the boat on fire three times this year already," the older girl said.

"Well they can't spew fire at you when you're on their back," Zoë pointed out.

"Is that why you got kicked out of Hogwarts?" a younger girl asked.

"I didn't get kicked out," Zoë said indignantly, "I wanted out."

"Are you crazy?" the older girl said incredulously. "Any of us would do anything to have gone there!" All the other girls nodded enthusiastically.

"You don't like it here?" Zoë frowned.

"Oh, well, Headmaster Archibald is great, and the teachers are all right most of the time," she said hesitating. "But going to Hogwarts is like a free ticket compared to here."

"It's not all that, I assure you," Zoë said.

"I heard they have paintings all over the place, nearly every square inch," said the younger girl.

"Is it true there's a fireplace in each room? And ghosts are allowed to go anywhere they like?"

"Well, within reason," Zoë answered with a grin.

"And you're allowed to eat in your rooms too?"

"I heard there was an all magic town nearby that they were actually allowed to visit."

"And Dumbledore gives everyone a fair shake, no matter who your parents are or how much money you have," another girl said, and they all grew quiet.

"Zoë, Dumbledore's not really in trouble, is he?" the older girl said. "Because if he is, we really want to find a way to help." Zoë became uncomfortable under their worried faces. Dumbledore had done a lot for her and her brother as well, standing by them more than once when they had been in trouble, and the idea of him being in any trouble, she realized, frightened her as well.

"No," Zoë said at last, feeling the wave of relief sweep through the room. "I was only saying that to try to get folks to see what a rotten guy my uncle is."

"Well, if someone's actually rotten, you hardly need to make stuff up about them, it comes out on its own," said the older girl. "I'm Gretchen, by the way."

"Zoë," she said, and another wave of relief went through the room.

"Thank goodness!" Oda said, the young girl who had spoken first. "We were afraid you had one of those British names that's hard to pronounce!" Another ring of laughter went up.

"So, does anyone happen to know any English? I don't think my translation potion's going to last much longer," Zoë admitted, and all the sudden their faces fell. "Not anybody?"

"I went to a public school," Oda admitted, and many of the others agreed.

"I'm wizard born, but parents didn't have any money, so I went to a Muggle school too, and this was the best they could afford. They don't really teach many language skills here," Gretchen said. "Many of the Ravens know English I think, but of course they wouldn't help you."

"Why not?" Zoë asked, and the girls looked at each other unsurely.

"Zoë, there's something you really need to understand if you're going to stay here," Gretchen began carefully, sitting on the bed next to her. But before she was able to continue, the other Bear girls standing quickly moved further into the room as four Ravens walked in with Dragon jackets on, the one in front, Zoë immediately recognized, was Kerra Lang. The girl walked straight over to Zoë and gave her such a hard slap that the other girls gasped.

"How dare you make a pass at my brother? If I had been told that you had dirt in your bloodline, I never would have agreed to even seeing either of you! She may have a pureblood uncle, but her own line is filthy! My brother and I are of noble blood!"

"Hit me again like that and you will be seeing blood," Zoë threatened, causing the Bears to whisper. "And I'll have you know that my father had noble blood as well!"

"Liar! Just another lie to your collection!"

"No, that one was the truth," Zoë said.

"Then why were you put in Bear then, hm? We're not stupid, Brit!"

"I'm also American!" Zoë said proudly, and all the Raven girls looked completely disgusted, a couple of the Bears not looking all that impressed either.

"Then get this straight, American trash," Kerra said. "You get around any boy that isn't one of those filthy wolves, I'll make sure your life is a living hell! To think I once wanted to go to that school! If they let _that _sort of scum in, I'm so glad I came here instead!"

Gretchen waited until the Ravens all headed to dinner before turning back around.

"And they think I have problems," Zoë murmured.

"She would be sore. She and her brother both got turned down for Hogwarts, and their parents had the money to send them," Gretchen said. "I'm afraid you just made a bad enemy, Zoë. All she has to do is accuse you of something to the staff, and you'll be in for it."

"Please. Archibald taught at Hogwarts too, he can't be all that rotten."

"Oh, he's all right, and Madam Archibald, and all the new teachers they brought in," Gretchen admitted. "But watch out for Hexendaas and some of the other older Professors here. They won't blink at the chance to put any of us in the isolation tank."

"What's that?"

"It's like an aquarium that sits in the lake, only it's the students that go inside, one hour for each offense. It's extremely boring…and very embarrassing too. You can see the tank from some of the classrooms and all of the teacher's offices. I think they did that on purpose as a sort of threat to keep folks from getting into trouble," Gretchen said. "Don't you have anything like that at Hogwarts?"

"No, we get detention, and believe me, it's no more fun than what you have," Zoë said. "We have to do the Professor's dirty work." Zoë paused, because their faces had suddenly gone strange, looking at her puzzledly. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Gretchen said something, and Oda answered, but Zoë couldn't understand a word of it, groaning. "Oh, I see," she sighed. "Forget it then."

Gretchen smiled apologetically at her and said something, taking her by the arm, the rest of the girls following behind them, quietly slipping through the study room, the group instantly getting chatty when they passed the curtain, and although Zoë couldn't understand it, it definitely sounded like warm chatter. But as they entered the Chamber of Gathering, they grew quiet again. The room was a giant circle done in seven sections, one for each group and the main table. Quietly they slipped in one of the back ones, pointedly ignoring the jeers and soft whispers from the boys sitting at the table on the other side of the door. Apparently, the wolves tried to earn their name, Zoë smirked, sitting where Gretchen indicated, everyone silently waiting for the teachers to take their places.

Drinks appeared first, and Zoë stared curiously at the red stuff in the glass, smelling it experimentally and discovering it really was wine. Gretchen nudged her though and shook her head, drawing her attention to the Headmaster, who was giving some sort of speech. At the very end he raised his glass, said something short and then repeated in English, "To friendships abroad," and smiled at Zoë, then took a drink.

Zoë took a cautious sip, and then the glass disappeared, all the others around her following suit until only some of the oldest students had one. She couldn't help but feel a bit robbed when she looked down to see a glass of goat's milk had taken its place. The food didn't look all that appetizing, and the fish dish in the center that Gretchen called 'lutefisk' was the first thing to be pushed away, although she did pull a meat cake apart and nibble at that. Well, Zoë thought to herself, she did need to lose a little weight, and it wouldn't take long at this rate, she thought, deciding she wasn't too fond of the gritty cookies they had with it either. Gretchen offered her some strawberries then, and Zoë felt a little better after that, but she did wish she could understand Gretchen. She had so many things to ask!

When dinner was over, Gretchen and Oda let her know when they could go, walking her to the restrooms just down the stairs. Then they all went to head up to their rooms, when suddenly they stopped, freezing in their tracks when they saw Professor Hexendaas and Kerra Lang in front of them, Kerra talking in an almost distressed fashion. Zoë understood her name, but when it was obvious she didn't understand anything else, Gretchen began to talk anxiously, followed by Kerra, arguing back loudly. They paused then, and Hexendaas shook his head and said something, taking out his wand and tapping the nearest window.

That's when Zoë felt extremely strange, as if she were floating in very dark water. Then she realized after blinking a moment that that was because she was looking through dark water, and was even now staring out at the row of windows of the underwater part of the castle. She had been put in the tank, and she didn't even have the foggiest clue what she said! Pressing against the glass, she saw the faces of Gretchen and Oda in one of the windows, staring back at her, making confusing motions with their hands while two windows down, Professor Hexendaas turned on a light and sat down at the desk of what appeared to be his office.

A moment later, Gretchen and Oda turned and ran. Zoë had very little clue of where they went. An hour? In here? Not likely she thought, wondering if she should just pop out, wondering how much trouble that would get her in. If her father knew about this, he would be absolutely furious, she knew. Of course, he'd be even more furious if she did stay in there for the full hour, she thought, experimentally breathing on the glass to see if she could scroll a message. But the tank stayed clear, and strange looking fish sidled up to the tank, as if curious, some of them making the irritating habit of tapping on the glass.

But just as she was coming to the conclusion that the wait probably wasn't worth the boredom she'd have to endure, she noticed another light come on, and the face of the Headmaster blinking at her in surprise. Out came the wand and against the glass, and Zoë felt herself pulled back through and wobbly-legged found herself standing in front of him.

"Are you all right? I'm so sorry about that," Archibald said apologetically. "These two have explained what happened. I think my deputy got a bit carried away."

"What was I accused of?" Zoë demanded.

"Um, well, causing harm to a fellow student, but don't worry. I have full intentions of making it clear to Professor Hexendaas that breaking a nail after coming into contact with someone's face is hardly causing harm to anyone."

"Well, I'd think it'd be easily grounds to have _her_ put in there don't you?"

"Yes, yes it would," Archibald sighed, then shook his head slightly, "Believe me, if I could, Zoë I would do it in a heartbeat, for this and so much more. Look, Zoë," he said, glancing apologetically to Oda and Gretchen who were frowning not having an idea a word he was saying. "I take in a lot of wizard hopefuls here…a lot more than any of my predecessors did, who have a lot of talent but for one reason or another can't afford it. They are on a sort of honor system, where their families contribute as they can, when they can. And because of that, sometimes I have to be a bit lenient on some of the families that donate more than their fair share. Yes, because of that they get wrongly accused sometimes. Yes, the friction is unbearable from time to time, but at least they're in school. I will take the full weight of the blame for pulling you out of there, Zoë, but this school can't afford either of the Langs getting…well, their just reward. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Zoë said quietly.

"Good," Alvin said. "And I'd appreciate it if we kept it our little secret. Dumbledore has enough to worry about with Hogwarts, I'd rather he not worry about us, okay?"

"Yeah," Zoë said quietly, "Not that I'm going to see him any time soon."

"Well, we'll see," Alvin said with a slight smile, then looked back to the two girls. "I see you've made some friends, at least," he said, repeating it in Norwegian, the two of them smiling slightly and nodding. "You'd better go study. I'll take care of Hexendaas."

"Anyway I can get a translator for my homework?" Zoë asked daringly.

"Do what you can with it first. You may learn something," Alvin suggested. Zoë sighed, and Alvin said something to the other two.

Gretchen grabbed Zoë's arm and led them out again, hurrying upstairs at a very fast pace, probably to avoid the irate Dark Arts Professor. As they stepped into the room, Zoë noticed several of the Raven girls look up at her wide eyed, but didn't get up as the three of them headed into their rooms. Oda and Gretchen immediately broke out talking, sounding relieved, then Gretchen tapped at Zoë's book. Reluctantly, Zoë picked up her books as the other two girls went to get theirs, and then Oda said something and patted her bed, apparently not wanting to go into the quiet room to study. Not that it made any difference to Zoë, she thought with annoyance. She couldn't understand them anyhow.

But as she walked over to sit with them she suddenly spotted something in Gretchen's trunk that caused her to stop and go over, holding the top of the box up so she could see the two letters taped there; one was an acceptance letter from Hogwarts, the other an invitation for a foreign exchange program, also marked with a Hogwarts seal. Gretchen put a finger to her lips to indicate it was a secret, and Zoë nodded, standing as she closed it and slowly walked over to the bed, feeling worse than she had all day as she opened her language primer and took a shot at a few words.

Giggling at her pronunciation, the other two put down their own work to teach her some basics instead until Professor Barents showed up and they were all made to get up and stand by their beds. She gazed critically at them then said something that made them all jump in bed at the same time, and a moment later the lights all snuffed out at once as she headed to the next room. Zoë lay awake in bed for a long time before the tears finally came, and Zoë turned over and pulled up the covers feeling cold and hungry and not so much in favor of this new arrangement at all.


	10. A Disappearance

Chapter Ten

A Disappearance

Zoë felt incredibly warm and comfortable, her feet kicking back the hot water bottle at her feet and her head sinking into the soft owl down pillows, not really wanting to wake up despite the bright sun beaming in on her. She stretched out a bit and wondered why the bed felt so big all the sudden when it had been so cramped the night before… that's when she opened her eyes and then in complete surprise sat up and stared at the room around her. She was in her dorm room at Hogwarts.

Elated and confused all at the same time she leapt up to find her slightly warm slippers waiting for her feet and her favorite night robe in reach and pulled it on, running out of the room and down the stairs to the Common Room where Zack sat on one of the couches with the coffee table pulled up, nibbling on scones while he tried to write his report.

"I'm back! I'm really back!" Zoë said excitedly, beaming at Zack.

"Yeah. Want a scone?"

"Yeah? That's all you have to say? Weren't you the least bit worried?" Zoë asked irritably.

"Didn't really think he'd actually leave you there, did you?" Zack said. "Dad would have killed him!"

"Ooh I can't believe he let me believe that he'd do it! How I hate him!" Zoë declared. "You just wait, I am going to get so even with him for this! Right after I do my report," she said, sitting down.

"You know, maybe you ought to drop it, Zoë," Zack said.

"Why should I?" Zoë snapped, borrowing some paper from him.

"Because I think he has it in for you worse than you have it in for him," Zack said.

"Well, we'll see about that. You have no idea what I went through last night! What I wouldn't do to get even with that Kerra Lang…"

"I thought she was pretty nice," Zack shrugged.

"That was before she found out we had Muggle relations! She's a snob!"

"And you aren't?" Zack said. Zoë stared at him. "Zoë, outside of family, how many friends have you made in the two out of three years you've been here? It's always California this and that, like you're better than everyone else here."

"That's not it, they just don't like me," Zoë said defensively.

"You've never even given them a reason to like you," Zack said.

"And since when are you the expert? I thought you told me you didn't have many friends here either."

"I have more than you," Zack said. "At least people say hello to me now. You stare them down any time they try."

"Well, I'll have you know I happened to make two very good friends last night," Zoë said. "Only…I don't know their language and they don't know mine, but, well, they're still friends. And I have every intention of being a friend. I'm taking my report to Dumbledore before I turn it in."

"Why?" Zack said blankly. "What's that's going to do?"

"Maybe nothing," Zoë said, "But at least I'm going to give it a shot."

Jennifer knocked quietly and slipped into Severus' study, careful not to disturb Descartes who was taking a nap by the door. Rasputin, however, hissed at her expectantly.

"He's eaten," Severus said, glancing over the last line he had writing before putting down his quill. "How is she?"

"She hasn't come out yet. The Fat Lady says they're both working on their reports," Jennifer said with a smile. "Think it made an impact on her?"

"I don't see how it couldn't have. Things haven't changed as much at Durmstrang as Alvin would like us to believe."

"Yes, I think you're right about that," Jennifer agreed. "Although, I really think they are trying to help it change."

"I never doubted Alvin's intentions were well it's just a hard goal that he has set for himself, trying to straighten out that place. Better him than me; every time I visit there, I'm all the more grateful I didn't accept that position."

"So am I," Jennifer agreed with a smile. "I'd much rather be an ordinary Professor here than have a more prestigious job anywhere else."

"Even if you're not the favorite anymore?" Severus asked casually.

"Would you please stop saying that?" Jennifer said, frowning at him. "It isn't funny at all, Severus."

"Well, I was just thinking perhaps now would be a good time for you to add some more disciplinary rules to your classroom, since you don't have to worry about what they think about you now, you could work on tightening things up a bit…"

"I swear, Severus, you are trying to pick a fight again…"

"Only offering a suggestion. Why, do you want to fight?"

"I just don't see that there's anything wrong with the way I teach, and I don't want to discuss it with you."

"And yet you bring up my teaching style at any opportunity. Care to go practice forms?"

"Oh, so you are trying to pick a fight!" Jennifer chuckled at him, then paused. "I'm not sure I'm really up for a spar today."

"I said forms, didn't I? We'll just have to see about the spar," Severus said evenly, and Jennifer sighed.

"Oh, all right, but I can't say that we need the exercise after all those damned stairs yesterday," Jennifer said.

"Actually, that's part of why I thought you might want to. I for one am a little stiff from all of that myself," Severus said, getting up.

But as the two of them walked through the main hallway, Severus happened to notice a strange noise on the steps and looked out to see Moody coming up looking even more grim than usual.

"Trouble, Alastor?" Severus said, standing at the door as the old Auror finally made his way to the top.

"Yes, quite a bit of it," Alastor said with a sigh, lowering his voice. "There's been a disappearance." Jennifer frowned at the way he put it, reading his face, but Severus turned as white as a sheet.

"Who?"

"Fyren List, taken right out of Azkaban prison sometime early this afternoon. All that was left was a large puddle of blood and a small token," Alastor said, Jennifer's eyes widening in surprise.

"What? That's impossible!"

"Jennifer, would you please curb you're impossibles until I know what's going on?" Severus snapped. "What sort of token?"

"A small skull carved of ivory, Severus, with a dagger through it," Alastor said. "Jennifer, your father's been brought in for questioning, and apparently he was at Azkaban this morning."

"We'd best go get Dumbledore," Severus said.

"I'm going to the Ministry," Jennifer said.

"Don't you think it can wait until we speak to…"

"No, I'm going now," Jennifer said, taking off down the stairs ignoring Severus' calling her name.

"Perhaps we'd better hurry," Alastor suggested, and in agreement, Severus turned and headed up the stairs straight up to Dumbledore's office, but he paused as he reached the top of the steps.

Standing outside was Zoë, musing over the painting with a scroll rolled up in her hand. She looked up in surprise as Severus came over, scowling menacingly at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just wanting to have a word with the Headmaster…" she said, as he pulled her away a few steps so that Alastor could slip in.

"Don't you think he has more important things to do than to talk to students?" Severus snapped.

"No, I don't, actually," Zoë said curtly. "That should be his most important thing to do, if you ask me!"

"If you have a problem, you should be going to your advisor and not disturbing the Headmaster!" Severus snapped.

"Has it ever even once occurred to you that maybe a student has a problem that needs dealt with on a higher level?" Zoë argued back.

"No," Severus said. "Especially not in your case!"

Just then the painting opened again and Dumbledore looked between the two thoughtfully as Severus straightened up, nodding to him.

"Problem, Severus?"

"I merely needed to talk to you about something important, Professor," Zoë said before he could answer.

"I've been attempting to explain that she should be going to advisor about it…"

"Thank, you, Severus, but I'm sure if Zoë felt like she needed to come straight to me she had a good reason. Zoë, I have a very pressing matter to see to, can it wait a little while? If it can't, I assure you I'll be at your disposal but if not I really need to leave for now," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, well, yes, I guess it can wait a day," Zoë said, feeling a bit like her Uncle had won.

"Good, are you available for lunch tomorrow?" Dumbledore said, and Severus suddenly looked at him in surprise.

"Sure, of course!" Zoë said, eyeing Severus who had begun to glare at her.

"I'll see you at lunch then. Severus, I'm sorry but I'll have to break our lunch engagement, something just suddenly came up," Dumbledore informed him as they walked away. Zoë felt a lot better after that.

Jennifer arrived in the Law Enforcement Office to see her Father sitting at the desk drumming his fingers irritably while Audi, Harry and Thurspire were standing in the center of the room in a very heated argument. Sitting beside Thomas was Thatcher Boltin, who looked uncharacteristically out of sorts.

"Thurspire, would you please listen to reason for once in your life?" Harry shouted at him. "All the records at Azkaban state that Craw left around eleven thirty, and even if he hadn't, Scur and Earsinge are both on second level, and the guards all state he didn't pass through the high level security gate."

"He knows that prison like the back of his hand, he was a Warden there! He knows all the security measurements!"

"He also has a dozen charms on him to track his movements and if he uses magic, and none of those report anything strange either!"

"They didn't go off when he was found in Sudan, but he still managed to get there, somehow," Thurspire said, pointing at him accusingly.

"We're getting off the subject," Boltin said. "One of my prisoners is missing, and considering the amount of blood on the floor may even be dead. And skull or not, motive or not, I don't think Thomas did it."

"Neither do I," Audi said.

"Of course he didn't!" Harry said.

"You are his friends, of course you wouldn't think he did it!" Thurspire said. "Besides, until I see the lab results, I am not ruling out that that was someone else's blood in his cell…oh, hello, Jennifer," he mumbled as he noticed her by the door. Thomas looked up and glared at her.

"Who invited you?"

"Good to see you too, Dad," Jennifer said sarcastically. "Did anyone think to check the catacombs under the prison?"

"Actually, that was the first place I checked," Boltin admitted. "We searched the entire prison, Thurspire, and also, I myself walked Thomas out when he left, to arrange dinner plans with him."

"Just how often do you make dinner plans with ex-prisoners of Azkaban, Boltin?" Thurspire squinted.

"Ederick, it's none of your business who I choose to eat with," Boltin said bluntly.

"Dad, where did you go after you left the prison?" Jennifer asked.

"I went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Dozens of people saw me there," Thomas said.

"Yes, but that was an hour after you supposedly left. What were you doing in between that time?"

"I was in Diagon Alley shopping," Thomas snapped. "And having a most disagreeable encounter with a hybrid who doesn't know when to keep her distance."

"Hybrid?" Jennifer pondered. "Her? You ran into Fleur, Dad?"

"She's an insufferable creature. Someone ought to deport that thing back where she came from. Is she really teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Dad," Jennifer sighed. "And for the record I don't like it better than you do."

"I should think not, the way that woman behaves. I'd be concerned over Severus' safety."

"There's nothing wrong with Fleur," Harry said in annoyance, looking between them both. "I happen to know her and her sister personally and she's a very nice, respectable woman and from what I understand a fantastic teacher."

"Oh? Just how personally do you know her, Harry?" Thomas asked slyly.

"I am happily married and you know it, Thomas," Harry said, having a hard time keeping his temper in check.

"That doesn't matter with one of _them_. All they care about is that they get what they want," Thomas said, waving it off.

"Harry," Audi said, putting a hand on him when he began to growl. "The point is he does have an alibi for that time period, if she will substantiate it."

"I wouldn't if I were her, if this is any example of how he treated her," Harry snapped.

"He treats everyone like dirt, Harry, you know that, family not excluded," Jennifer said dryly.

"Let's leave family matters out of this, shall we?" Thomas said, and then turned back to Thurspire. "We're getting nowhere here. You have nothing on me but circumstantial evidence, Thurspire, and you know it."

"What about the fact that you had quite a number of respectable witnesses, including myself, hear you threaten his life last year during that meeting in which we found out he killed one of your best friends?" Thurspire pointed out.

"I never claimed not to be happy he wasn't dead," Thomas said. "In fact, if it wasn't for the Ivory Skull being left to implicate me I'd probably be having a party at this moment."

"There! You said it! You know he's dead!" Thurspire said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Thurspire, there was several pints of blood on the floor, you heard her. Which is just further proof that I was not the murderer."

"And why is that, Thomas?" Thurspire squinted at him.

"Because _Avada Kedavra_ doesn't leave a stain," Thomas said in a low voice.

"Thomas!" Audi said horrified, and Boltin reached over and slapped his arm with a scowl.

"Well, it doesn't," Thomas said as casually as he was quoting the weather, although privately amused that Thurspire's face had lost all color. Just then there was a swift knock and Alastor opened the door, allowing Dumbledore to go in first while he, Severus, and Fleur Delacour followed behind. Dumbledore paused before speaking, looking thoughtfully at the group of horrified wizards and witches who where eying Thomas, so it happened that Fleur was the first to speak.

"Why, it's Harry!" She said, her face glowing with sheer delight as she went over to him and gave him such a warm hug that Harry saw Thomas sneering at him over his shoulder. "Oh, it's been so long, how are you? And how is ah…."

"Ginny," Harry said, ignoring Thomas, who sniggered softly. "Very well. I see you finally made it to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, yes, I love it, everyone is so very nice to me there…"

"I wonder why," Thomas said dryly. Fleur turned and stared icily at him, then glanced around the room.

"Who here is the Minister of Law Enforcement? I would really prefer to get this over with," she said, suddenly irritable.

"Ederick Thurspire, at your service, Professor," Ederick said, gently kissing her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you, _Monsieur_," Fleur said. "I am here to make a statement, that I happened to see this…horrible, horrible man in the Alley today," she said, glaring at Thomas.

"Already going into Harpy mode, are we?" Thomas taunted.

"Thomas, if I may, Fleur is doing this as a personal favor to me as well as her civic duty. I would very much appreciate it if you would be kind enough to accept her offer to speak for you gracefully," Dumbledore said. Thomas grumbled softly to himself, looking the other way.

"Well, I'm sure you may have seen him briefly, but surely you can't account for the entire hour of it," Thurspire said.

"I am afraid I can account for a lot of it," Fleur said, pushing her flowing platinum hair back out of her way. Thurspire began to play with his wedding ring to keep himself from getting a bit too distracted with that movement as her hair rippled down her back in response.

"And…why is that, Professor? I assume this is not your first chance meeting?"

"I'm afraid not. I was displeased enough to meet him on the first day I arrived. It was not a good day for me to be traveling," she said enigmatically. "But I had no choice, so here I had come. He was very rude."

"I showed you how to get to the Alley, didn't I?" Thomas pointed out.

"You slammed a door in my face!"

"You should learn how to use that hand of yours for something other than…"

Several people in the room barked out his name loudly enough to drown out the rest of the sentence.

"How about I just note the fact that you don't get along and we can move on to today?" Thurspire said, clearing his throat.

"I was going to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some books I had ordered, and he was coming out and made a rather snippy remark asking me what I was still doing here. And I told him I got a job here and…he said something uncalled for and we got into a rather loud argument after that," Fleur got out. "If you don't believe me, ask one of the clerks inside the bookstore. I do not think they could have missed it!"

"What was it he said that got you that upset, Fleur?" Thurspire asked with a frown, looking at Thomas who seemed to be avoiding the woman's gaze, bored with the whole ordeal.

"He said…he said the only job someone like me is qualified for is being in a rich man's bed!" She blurted out, then turned to Harry and began crying on his shoulder while all of Thomas friends looked aghast at him, Audi chiding him about his behavior.

"Thomas, you should be very glad right now that Fleur is honest enough to come forward, your behavior in this matter is abominable," Dumbledore said disapprovingly, but Thomas was smiling wickedly at poor Harry who was timidly patting the woman's shoulder.

"Has anyone got a camera?" Thomas asked, obviously amused. "I wonder how much I could get for blackmailing a famous Auror these days?"

"About five to ten," Alastor warned him, "and in your case, a lot longer."

"Oh, he's not leaving this room without hand bindings on, Alastor," Thurspire said, glaring at Thomas.

"He's guilty of verbal battery and harassment at least!" Thurspire said.

"In that case, you should be arresting yourself too, you're worse than I am," Thomas jeered.

"Well, he does have a point," Severus mused, and several people passed him a dirty look.

"Besides, you can't arrest me on that unless she tells you to, not that I wouldn't put it past the creature," Thomas added.

"Stop calling me a creature, you…you…monster!" She said, turning on him, her eyes turning red. Dumbledore blinked, realizing it wasn't the sort of red you get from crying.

"Ah…Thomas…"

"I can't call you a creature, but you can call me a monster?" Thomas said. "At least I don't pretend to be something I'm not…I don't care if you are two generations removed!"

"Thomas, perhaps now would be a good time to stop…"

"What's the matter, Dumbledore, afraid to see what you've really hired? She's nothing but an egotistical pretender who preys on men who should have the sense not to…"

Just then, Fleur finally lost her cool. Flames enveloped her fists as she suddenly began to sprout feathers and lunged for Thomas. A squawking shriek accompanied a ripping sound as two wings forced their way through the back of her robe.

"No wands! No wands!" Dumbledore shouted as he hurried to get between them, very aware that Severus and Jennifer had both pulled theirs and Thurspire had reached for his.

"Fleur, I order you to stop this at once!" Dumbledore said, his face unusually stern. "You are a Hogwarts Professor and I expect you to display perfect control of your senses in public no matter _how_ much he might deserve it! If you continue this, those who objected to your appointment will have been shown to be right, and I do not like being proven wrong when it comes to who I hire in my staff!"

There was a quick but very tense moment as the bird headed creature stopped and stared at the old Headmaster who suddenly appeared ten times his actual size just by the weight of his stare. But suddenly, Fleur took a step backward and immediately began to change back, a movement of her hand towards her feathered head turning into her tossing back some of her long hair.

"Forgive me, Professor. I momentarily forgot myself," Fleur said, attempting to ignore the fact that even Harry had pulled a wand on her.

"It happens to the best of us at times," Dumbledore said then with a sigh, relaxing slightly. Reluctantly everyone else put away their wands, while Thomas quickly recovered, his facial expression instantly turning from one of terror to one of complacent boredom. "Perhaps you and I should take a short break for some nice hot soothing tea, Fleur, I'm sure Thurspire will know where to find us if he has further questions."

"So, shall I draw up charges on Mister Craw, Professor?" Thurspire asked when he regained his voice.

"No…no, I… would just as soon forget the matter," Fleur said, refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she headed towards the door. But Severus didn't miss the look of sheer disappointment that crossed Thurspire's face. "I think I'll just content myself to do my shopping elsewhere from now on, since Mr. Craw seems a frequent visitor there."

"Good, then maybe I can drink an ale in peace now and again," Thomas grunted, but even Boltin was giving him an icy stare as Fleur left the room, Dumbledore following behind, shaking his head.

"You do realize, Thomas, that that woman had your life on the line in more ways than one," Alastor said quietly.

"That is no woman, not a complete one at any rate," Thomas pointed out, "And a man with banshee in the bloodline is certainly not going to be intimidated by something like that."

Audi, Harry and Alastor, exchanged a private glance between each other. None of them had missed the look of fear that had been in his eyes; even it had been only for an instant.

"Well, since for whatever reason she chose to clear you, how about getting out of my office," Thurspire suggested, obviously still disappointed as he turned to the Aurors. "And don't you three have a disappearance to help me solve?"

"I'm not on the payroll. Draco's orders," Harry reminded him with a smile.

"Come on, kid. We're not doing it for Thurspire," Alastor grunted, his magic eye swinging back towards Thomas. "Although right now I'm not really sure _why_ we're doing it at the moment."

"Just captured by Thomas' charm, wit, and charisma I suppose," Audi agreed dryly as the three of them heading to the door.

"That's their way of saying you're going too far this time, Thomas," Boltin said quietly, getting up himself. "If I were you, I would think about being a little bit more grateful for what people are doing for you before they stop doing it."

"I can take care of my own affairs," Thomas said irritably.

"If that's so, I've yet to see it, my friend," Boltin said solemnly, heading toward the door himself leaving Thomas to seethe and Thurspire smiling privately to himself.


	11. A Death

_A/N Hiya there, thanks for all the reviews guys! Last book had me worried lol. Make sure you're double checking your chapter number so you don't miss any, I notice a bit of skipping on the hits. Anyhow, very likely that updates are going to slow down some because I have a heavy workweek coming up. I have been putting up a chapter for every one I've finished but these are starting to catch up on me. Next couple chapters are also pretty dark, and you get a bit more insight in Jennifer's current plight._

_ By the way, I think I posted this on my message board but not sure (if not, I will)... I know I've mentioned it to at least one reader but should probably mention it here...Ciardoth has roots in Gaelic...Ciar..means dark and doth can be evil or foreboding. That means Ciar is actually a hard C, pronounced "kerr or key-air" depending on accents etc (I personally use the latter. American hangup there. lol) PS PS Pardon the lack of paragraph breaks. Trying to put them in is crashing Netscape again. JCWriter  
_

Chapter Eleven

A Death

A group of students had gathered at the Ravenclaw table the next morning as several copies of the Daily Prophet were being passed around the breakfast table.

"See, Alex, there's no need to worry," Mandria said, pointing out the third paragraph. "'Although Thomas Craw, who himself once claimed to be the Ivory Skull, has been questioned on the incident, the Minister of Law Enforcement has admitted to the paper that Mr. Craw has produced reputable alibis during the time of the Red Fist's disappearance. However, Minister Thurspire has also stated he is not yet prepare to completely rule out any suspect due to the fact that the case is now being treated as a homicide.' Well, of course he'd say that, he isn't particularly fond of your family, is he?"

"Why is it being treated as a homicide?" Jason Evans asked.

"The blood came back as positively being Fyren List's," Alex explained with a sigh, "Not that he probably didn't deserve it, but who would want to implicate my grandfather in it?"

"Shall we make a list?" Alex looked up to see Aurelius standing there, several of the students around them deciding quickly to head back to their tables. "You know as well as I do that grandfather's not a popular man," he said.

"Yes, and we can't forget who's just gotten out of jail either," Alex said darkly. Aurelius looked thoughtful, and then shook his head.

"Amadeus Longbottom has very little reason to want revenge on our grandfather, Alex, he hasn't even met him."

"Yes, but what if he's working for Malfoy again?" Alex said softly.

Aurelius pursed his lips.

"We'll talk about it somewhere less public," he decided, speaking in a low voice. "I'll arrange for someone to set up a family meeting as soon as our schedules don't conflict." With that, Aurelius turned and walked to his own table, waiting as a pair of seventh years made room for him to sit between them.

"He'll _arrange_ for someone to set it up?" Alex repeated in disbelief.

"You know, Alex, you're brother has always creeped me out a bit," Mandria admitted, glancing at the table. "But since he's become a Prefect, he's _really_ creeping me out."

"It's amazing he can walk straight with that bloated fat head of his," Alex said irritably.

"Alex!"

Alex looked up to see Zoë standing there, nodding to some of the other students sitting there. Grudgingly they acknowledged her with a wave and went back to what they were doing.

"Hi Zoë. Are those actual schoolbooks in your hand?" Alex said, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Um…one of them, I have history coming up, but never mind that, I need to ask you something about Omnivoxes."

"Sure, ask me anything!" Alex said enthusiastically. "I love to talk about myself!" Several of the other students quickly excused themselves, professing to have early classes. Taking advantage of the space, Zoë sat down.

"I was wanting to know if it works both ways," Zoë said.

"Um, what?"

"Like…when you talk to someone, they understand you in their own language, right?"

"Right," Alex nodded, "Although I just hear it in English."

"Right. Well, what if you write to someone? Do they see it in their language too?"

"No, I don't think so, I think it still comes off as English," Alex decided, and Zoë slumped. "See, Mum says it's a telepathy. I'm reading the thoughts behind what they wrote, and I can get across to someone else what I'm thinking too somehow, but I don't think it works long distance or anything. I mean, I can read anything because I can see the thoughts of the writer behind it, but if I sent it, and I wasn't actively there saying it..."

"Damn, then that's not going to work!" Zoë frowned.

"What's not going to work?" Alex asked.

"Oh, well, I happened to make a couple of friends at Durmstrang and want to write to them, but they don't know any English, and I definitely don't know any Norwegian."

"Eigil Hauk does," Mandria pointed out, "But I doubt I'd trust him to write a letter for you."

"Not without me reading it first, anyhow," Alex said.

"No, it's…it's more private than that," Zoë said. "I don't know him except for the fact that he and his gang seem to like to give Andrew a hard time because of what happened last year. Zack told me about it," she grinned, and Alex grinned back, remembering exactly how Eigil looked in pink tights and a tutu. "Does anyone on staff know Norwegian?"

"Not that I know of," Alex said, glancing at Mandria questioningly.

"Well, there's a lot of eastern European countries that send students to Durmstrang, maybe there's some other language they know?" Mandria suggested.

"Father knows German," Alex said brightly. "I've been told a lot of students from Northern Germany go there too, perhaps…"

"No, no, no. I am not going to Snape about anything, most especially not this!" Zoë said firmly.

"Wait! I've got it! I should have thought of it before!" Alex said brightly. "Latin! Zoë, most of the older spells we learn in school have Latin roots, which means they'd have basic Latin vocabulary in their Charms class!"

"Brilliant! You're right, I do know a little Latin!" Zoë said, "Great idea! I'm going to try that, Thanks!"

"Wait just a minute," Mandria said, putting and arm on her hip and looking at Alex puzzledly. "Just how do you cast those spells if they translate to English on you?"

"Oh! Good question. They don't," Alex explained. "Because you use the same spell words no matter what language you're in. It's like…" she looked around and grabbed something off her plate, holding it up.

"What is this?"

"A Croissant," Mandria shrugged.

"Exactly. It's a Croissant," Alex repeated. "Did I just hear you say it was a flaky crescent shaped roll? No, I heard you say it's a Croissant, because that's what we call it normally, in English. And _wingardium leviosa_ is what we say in English to cast the Levitation spell. Does that make sense?" Mandria nodded, then shook her head, and then nodded again.

"Yes. No. Sort of," Mandria said.

"Glad to clear that up for you then," Alex grinned at her.

Jennifer stepped into her office after classes broke for lunch, immediately slipping off her shoes and grabbing a painkiller, frowning at the scraped elbow before reaching for the cream. But as she put her hand in the jar her fingers touched the bottom, barely getting enough on her finger to cover it.

"Oh, great, now what am I going to do?" She murmured to herself.

She had already tried to work out the formula to make it herself with no success so far; whatever the main ingredient it was, it was as elusive as the cream itself. The idea that the bookshop would have more was ludicrous…of course, an alchemist would have…she snorted a bit, imagining Corey's reaction to her buying beauty cream, knowing he'd probably protest as loudly as Severus had. And then what would he say when she kept coming back for more? They were but two weeks into school, and in the month since the curse took hold she had been using a little more of it every day as she began to realize just how common bruises were. A paper cut had inspired her to already buy several jars of finger wax, and her heavy gloves were getting a workout in the potion room.

She shook her head as she thought of the ordeal, but then bolstered herself with a deep breath. There had to be some solution, and the quicker she could find it the better. Already warm baths had become out of the question, and she was tired of fearing every little table edge in the classroom and feeling intimidated by the idea of spending time with her husband. As if he had heard her thoughts, a gentle knock caused her to quickly hide the jar in a desk drawer as he came in.

"Oh, hello, Severus. I thought you were having lunch with Dumbledore today," Jennifer commented.

"He made other plans," Severus said in annoyance, Jennifer looking questioningly at him. "Zoë managed to talk him into it. I don't know what game she's playing now, but if she thinks she can get around me by going to Dumbledore she is going to have a surprise coming today."

"Well, if it's any consolation, when Sally came to pick her potion between classes today, she said that the report Zoë turned in on Durmstrang was the best work she's seen from her, and that she seemed a lot more attentive in class today. I think that day there must have really made an impact on her."

"Perhaps, but she still has a long way to go, I'm sure of that," Severus said, bringing the tray over and sitting it on the table. "You are planning to eat lunch, aren't you?"

Sheepishly, Jennifer put down the book and picked up one of the offered sandwiches.

"More books on curses eh?" He mused, glancing at the new book. "Researching anything in particular?"

"Well, I am the Dark Arts Sentinel, I do need to keep up on the subject, don't I?" Jennifer snapped so defensively that Severus gazed at her fixedly.

"I wasn't questioning it. I was merely curious," he said, watching her carefully.

"I'm sorry, it's just… been a long week," Jennifer said quietly. "Yes, I was just looking into different aspects of what Hexendaas has been researching."

"Oh, yes, from the magazine you 'borrowed' from the post," Severus said sarcastically. "Mind if I borrow it back, since it's mine and I don't want to go to a meeting with my colleague without having any idea what he's into right now?"

"Oh, um, yes, as soon as I figure out where I misplaced it at," Jennifer said, Severus sighing at her and glancing at her disarrayed desk. "So, do you suppose Rolanda, Alvin and Hans would be interested in coming to the Ghost Ball on Halloween? I'm sure Rolanda would love it at least."

"Very well. I'll speak with Dumbledore about it and see what he thinks," Severus said, glancing at his watch. "Time to come up with another fear spell to petrify the first years with again, it seems."

"Vertigo?" She suggested wickedly.

"No," Severus said. "Don't you remember the last time I tried that spell right after lunch? I'll reserve that one for my late afternoon class," he said. Jennifer grinned at him as he got up and headed out the door. The moment he was gone, Jennifer got into her bottom drawer and fished out her copy of the Dark Quarter Quarterly and threw it into the fireplace, immediately setting it ablaze, somberly watching as it burned into ashes.

It wasn't until dinner that Severus had a chance to talk to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore who was in much higher spirits then he had been in awhile took to the idea immediately.

"I think that it is wonderful idea, Severus. In fact I was thinking about inviting them for that occasion myself," Dumbledore said as they went to sit down.

"What occasion, Professor?" Hermione asked curiously as the food began to appear on their plates, the rest of the Professors sitting down as well. Fleur smiled shyly at Severus and Jennifer, a little uncomfortable about what had happened the day before.

"The Ghost Ball, Hermione. Severus has proposed that we might invite the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster of Durmstrang over for the occasion," Dumbledore said.

"What a great idea! It'll be fantastic to see them after all this time!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "But what about Hexendaas? I mean, I thought he wasn't much of a mixer."

"He's always been all right with us," Jennifer frowned at Hermione, and she looked a bit apologetic.

"Well, yes he would be, to you," Hermione said.

"Hexendaas wasn't very supportive of Hermione's appointment to the position," Dumbledore admitted, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement. "Perhaps, however, if he meets you in person we may be able to remedy that."

"Professor, do you suppose it would be too much if we would have Madame Maxime Hagrid and her husband join us then as well?" Fleur asked wistfully.

"Why, Fleur I think that's a very splendid idea! Not only that, but it'll help out a little project that has come up," Dumbledore said.

"Please don't tell me this isn't another attempt at those tri-wizard games," Severus said with a frown.

"Ah, no, Severus, I did say a _little_ project, and by that I mean a student product, not even of my own making," Dumbledore said, Severus squinting in response. "Zoë Black has come to me and expressed interest in starting a scholarship for students abroad who may have qualified to attend the school but because of financial reasons could not. Although we have a number of scholarships for students in the country, there really aren't any for those students, or even to support students wanting in on the foreign exchange program. I think by having the heads of some of the other schools here, perhaps we could not only help her with her little project, but encourage the others to help start foreign exchange scholarships as well."

"So that's your definition of a little project," Severus said starkly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I think that's the best idea I've heard in a long while! I hope you gave her points for it!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Severus gave her a dirty look.

"I hope twenty was enough, I'd hate to think I was being stingy," Dumbledore said innocently.

"You? Never." Severus said dryly, and concentrated on his food.

"You are doing a very good job with her, Severus. There can be no doubt about that," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, this isn't over yet, sir, just a momentary setback on her end of the court. She is hardly out of the woods yet," Severus said darkly.

"Yes, you're right," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. "But at least perhaps she can see a bit of sunlight through those trees."

"She'd be better off if she could see the axes coming towards her if she doesn't have enough sense to turn around," Severus said darkly.

"How serious you always are, Severus! Do you never let your hair down?" Fleur chastened him lightly. Jennifer glared at her.

"Or push your spectacles up?" Dumbledore teased, knowing full well at least he wouldn't get accused of flirting.

"Not in public," Severus said evenly before turning to his soup.

Jennifer stared out at the storm rolling in, the thunder echoing strange in her mind as she stared at the droplets forming upon the sill she was standing next to. A cold wind blew inside, but she made no move to close the window, staring into the pre-dawn sky as if in a trance and wondering if the sun would ever come up.

In the next room, Severus successfully rolled over in his sleep, and the oddity of that caused him to wake up, hazily looking around and letting his eyes focus in on the clock. Soft rain dripped outside, and part of him didn't want to leave his bed, his nose indicating just how cold it was in the room. But the dark cloud that had been pestering him lately was more persistent that morning than it had been before and he forced himself to sit up and look over at Jennifer's sitting room door. There was no light but it was slightly ajar, so Severus slipped on his robe and gently pressed against the door to see Jennifer there, standing in the dark looking so hopelessly lost that a strange chill went down his spine.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and she jumped in a panic. "Sorry."

"Why must you do that?" Jennifer said, holding onto her beating chest.

"Why must you stand in the window in the freezing rain? Not even a fire in here, aren't you cold?"

"I…I suppose it is cold in here," Jennifer admitted.

"You could at least have some feeling for your familiar at least," he chided her, and Jennifer looked over to see Ratfly had huddled at the very end of his stand away from the window.

"Oh!" Jennifer said and closed the windows as Severus lit a fire. She moved the stand over closer to it, and Ratfly opened his eyes long enough to shake out his fur and go back to sleep again. "He should have let me know. Poor Ratfly! I think he'll be all right though."

"And your skin is probably as cold as ice as well," he said, moving to feel her hand. She flinched as he did so and he frowned at her. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"The storm woke me, that's all," Jennifer said, glancing at the window. "And I felt like I needed a bit of air."

"It's been some time since you've felt like doing that," Severus murmured. He grabbed a blanket off the back of a chair and threw it over her shoulders, coaxing her to sit down. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"I don't really recall," Jennifer said, staring at the fire to avoid Severus' frowning gaze.

"I think perhaps you've been using too much Subtle Slumber lately," he decided, going to the tray to get them some tea. "Perhaps we should think about working on those relaxation exercises Sagittari's always harping on us about, or doing some of the meditation level forms every day."

"I really don't want to do forms every day," Jennifer said, still looking in the fire.

"I see," Severus said thoughtfully then came back over, holding a cup out to her. But instead of automatically taking it, Jennifer took out her wand and brought a saucer from the tray into her hand, ignoring Severus' raised eyebrow as she carefully set the cup on it before taking it. "You know, I've heard that talking is a very good cure for stress as well, and it just occurred to me that you've been doing very little of that lately."

Just then, there was a rapping sound at the window. Panicking, Jennifer nearly spilled the tea on herself trying to put it down and tried to beat Severus to the window, but it was too late; Severus had already opened it, staring at the rather large box that an oversized eagle with a rather ridiculous looking pink ribbon dropped into his hands. He stared at the side of the box then over at Jennifer, hardly believing what he was reading.

"It's from Bently Bewitching Beauties Company?" He said, opening the invoice reluctantly. "A year supply of Bently's Invisibility Cream? Jennifer!"

"It's for my fourth year Potion's classes!" Jennifer blurted out, her cheeks growing pink as she went over to try and get the box from him. "Let me have that."

"If it's for your class, why didn't you bill it to the school instead of to us?" Severus said, squinting at her.

"You know, you're right, that was really silly of me. Why didn't I think of that?" Jennifer said, giggling nervously. "Might I have the box?"

"No," Severus said. "Because despite your claim that this is for the school I don't believe it in a moment. You have that funny look on your face you get whenever you tell an enormous fib, and I think you bought this for yourself and you just didn't want to have to go to Corey's for it. I can't believe you're still going on about this Fleur thing!"

"It's for my fourth year class," Jennifer said firmly.

"Then why, may I ask, was it delivered before dawn instead of with the normal post?" Severus asked.

"Who knows, Severus?" Jennifer snapped irritably, trying to get the box again but he walked away, opening the invoice up. "Maybe they just wanted to…"

"'Special delivery instructions; Craw Sitting Room. Please Deliver before five A.M.'" Severus read.

"Fine, I'll admit I was going to keep one for myself," Jennifer got out. "Now may I go put this in my office?"

"No," Severus said.

"Fine, then I'll let you tell Dumbledore why I let my classes go early today. I had this sent special delivery so it would get here on time, and I'm sure he'll interested in about how I cancelled classes because you were being nosy," Jennifer snapped. Taken aback by her change into a professional argument, Severus stared at her for a long time.  
"This is about Fleur, isn't it?" Severus mused unsurely.

"Give me that," Jennifer said taking the box out of his stunned hands. With a quick flick of her wand she changed into her Hogwarts robes and headed out of the room before he could say another word.

Jennifer hurried down the hall to take the first available shortcut to her office, locking the door behind her before stuffing the cream under her desk, quickly taking one out and liberally covering what she needed to cover with it before searching through her fourth year agenda, pulling out what she had truly planned to teach and quickly worked it in, wondering just how much of the stuff she would have to use to cover up her lie.

She stopped then, completely angry at herself for even having to lie at all. Some Truth Seeker she was, she thought, taking a few deep breaths to keep her emotions in check. But then, wasn't the very reason she decided not to get certified in the first place was to protect Severus? But then, this was different. She didn't have to lie to him to do it. What would happen, she wondered, if she did tell them? What proof did she truly have that Ciardoth even had a way to gather them from Hogwarts and carry out her threat? But then, what proof did she have that she couldn't? Jennifer shook her head. Perhaps with Severus' help they might somehow find an answer, if it were a matter of just the two of them. But attempting to safeguard herself from injury and trying to safeguard four headstrong children from them two were very different things.

Angrily she turned her attention to finishing the plans and calculating what the minimum amount of the cream they would need for the tests she wanted to run. As she put a kettle of coffee over the fire and the class began to assemble, she wasn't all too surprised to catch a glimpse of Severus wandering by the doorway, as casually as if he had some other purpose in the dungeon other than to spy on her. Halbert and Andrew smiled warmly at her as they took their seats, and Jennifer smiled back as she got a few jars ready and set out samples.

"Everyone pass up your homework. I hope you were thorough, because I have a surprise lab today," Jennifer said with a smile.

Andrew opened his book to get it out but then had to jump back as what appeared to be hundreds of insects crawled out, leaping up on the table behind him and getting a wand out as quite a number of other students screamed and backed away.

"Wait! Stay where you are!" Jennifer sighed, pulling out her wand and casting a counterhex at the book. The beetles suddenly turned on their backs and spun around, each one turning into a tiny piece of paper. "Your homework, I presume, Andrew?"

Andrew slowly stepped off the table as a nervous chuckle came from the Ravenclaw side of the room, unwadding one of the larger pieces before nodding.

"Professor!" Halbert said, waving his hand. "I think Eigil or Meyers might have done it when they intentionally bumped into us in…"

"Did anyone see them cast a spell in the hall?" Jennifer asked, glancing around at their faces. Quite a few of them had been witness to them running into them, it seemed, but nobody had seen the spell. "I see. Halbert, I understand why you may believe that, but unless someone can provide proof that it was them, I can't really do anything about it without seeing it. Andrew, I'll give you until tonight to turn your homework in. You might want to keep your homework somewhere a little safer from now on."

"Yes, Professor," Andrew sighed in resignation, but Halbert frowned. He wasn't used to getting knocked down by anyone.

"Halbert, is your homework all right?"

"Um…yes, Professor," Halbert said after he opened his book.

"Good, then let's start, shall we? I mentioned before that we might get into testing different potions this year to determine their contents, so I've had the liberty of acquiring some beauty cream made to cover up blemishes…"

"Good, because some of the girls in here could really use it," Terrence Nickleby quipped, causing a laughter to ring up.

"And that's five points off Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn," Jennifer said with a stern smile as she passed out some slips of paper. "I'll give each table a set of tests to run. You shouldn't have to worry about poisoning or bad reactions since obviously it's non-toxic. There are your lab assignments, go ahead and begin setting it up while I pass out the samples. Is there something you need, Professor Snape?" Jennifer added, tired of feeling eyes upon her.

"Not right now, but if I think of anything, I'll let you know," Severus said evenly. Jennifer passed out the last piece of paper and went back to her desk, picking up her wand long enough to slam the door in his face before handing out the samples. Andrew and Halbert exchanged a private look, but Andrew merely shrugged and turned his attention to the lab.

But it wasn't more than twenty minutes into the class when a familiar knock sounded on the door. Irritably, Jennifer went over to answer it, but what she was going to say to Severus died on her lips when she saw Alastor Moody standing beside him and Hermione right behind him.

"What now?"

"We need to talk," Alastor murmured. "Dumbledore's office. He went to get Alicia."

"Alicia?" Jennifer said with surprise, glancing at Hermione.

"I'm just here to watch your class," Hermione said. "What are they doing?"

"Um, experiments on over-the-counter products."

"How fun! Thought you don't normally do that until before Christmas," Hermione said.

"I got a good deal on something they can't blow up the lab with," Jennifer said, Severus squinting at her as she came out. "So what's this all about?" 

"Don't look at me. You may want to sit down for this one," Alastor advised as they headed up the stairs.

Alicia was just as surprised to find herself being brought up to Dumbledore's Office than Jennifer was to see her there, but didn't feel quite so nervous after Dumbledore allowed her to raid the candy dish.

"This will only take a moment," Alastor assured her parents when they arrived. "All I need to do is ask you a simple question, Alicia, and it's very important that you're truthful about it."

"All right," Alicia said, getting nervous again.

"Have you helped any member of your family get out of the country in the last twenty-four hours?" Alastor asked. Alicia blinked at him.

"No, none of us have left the castle since we came here," Alicia said.

"What about your grandfather?" Alastor asked. "Did you help him go anywhere?" Alicia shook her head, frowning. "Has he asked you to help him go anywhere?"

"He hasn't written this week. That's not unusual. He doesn't write much," Alicia said with a shrug. "Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"No, not exactly. At least…not as far as I'm concerned, at any rate," Alastor said, patting her on the shoulder. "Just eliminating a possibility, that's all. Thank you."

"Help yourself to another piece for the walk down," Dumbledore smiled at Alicia softly.

"Thanks," Alicia said, glancing between her parents who moved out of the way of the door so she could leave.

"Now will you tell us what this is all about, Moody?" Severus said impatiently.

"Sorry, I really didn't want to say it in front of the girl," Alastor said, looking even older than usual as he took a seat by Dumbledore's desk. "Apparently Azkaban isn't the only prison this new Skull of ours can break into. Vallid sent an International Tube to report that Roger Baylor has apparently been murdered."

"Are you positive?" Severus asked evenly.

"The report she sent was an official police report, she hadn't gone down there yet at the time she sent it because she was worried about the other prisoner in the case…"

"Mark? Is he all right?" Jennifer said in alarm.

"Well, she hasn't sent back any more tubes, so I'd assume so. But she was very concerned with getting him moved to somewhere a bit more safe…strange as it may sound, it seems that it's the prisoners that need protecting this time."

"Oh, I don't know, so far it sounds like whoever this is keeps doing us a favor," Severus mused. "I for one will sleep better tonight knowing Erascus is gone."

But Jennifer didn't say anything. No matter how much she wanted to believe Erascus was dead, something kept holding her back. It was then that Dale Shea's words at the meeting came to her about Malfoy; _until I see a corpse, I don't believe he's dead._

"And I for one feel better that I personally know that Thomas didn't leave the country, even if he didn't have an alibi this time," Alastor said.

"Professor, is there someone around that we're not aware of?" Severus asked. The other three turned and stared at him in surprise.

"Why do you ask that, Severus?" Dumbledore said with alarm.

"Because my chain seems to think that we're being watched."

"In here?" Dumbledore said. Suddenly, Alastor brought in a large rod out of his pocket that was flashing brightly, but as they all leapt to their feet, it suddenly went out.

"But how is that possible?" Jennifer whispered as Dumbledore brought out the map, but no one was in the area.

"Alicia?" Moody mused, exchanging a look with Severus. But when Severus checked his watch and Dumbledore glanced at the map, Alicia had already returned to Transfiguration class.


	12. A Deception

_A/N WARNING: Second chapter today, don't miss Chapter Eleven: A Death. I just could not resist throwing this at you guys to go ahead and chew on, because not sure when I'm gonna update again...could be soon...could be a week. So...here it is. Makes me bite my nails just thinking about this chapter. I gotta give up the caffiene, I think. -JCWriter. _

Chapter Twelve

A Deception

Messages were brought to the other three Snapes to meet Aurelius in the library after dinner that night. Halbert didn't feel very comfortable with letting Andrew walk on his own anymore and make an excuse to come along in the fact he still had to write his Mystical Creatures report. But Andrew highly suspected that wasn't the real reason.

It had all started not long after the Quidditch tryouts, when a Bludger 'accidentally' got loosed in the direction of the Gryffindor team, and had Halbert not seen it coming, it would have knocked Andrew off his broom. Furious, Aurelius promptly threw Eigil Hauk off the team and put Stock back in the second Beater position. Jocelyn promptly backed up the decision, and Eigil knew that going to Snape about it wasn't an option. But Eigil knew there was only so much that Aurelius was capable of stopping when it involved members of other houses, and he had a definite bone to pick with Aurelius' reserved younger brother.

The halls soon turned into the last place Andrew wanted to walk, for once they discovered there was truly little they could call him that he would react to, nor would he go to the teachers about it either, they moved onto shin kicks, accidental bumps and any other more embarrassing annoyances that Eigil and his friends could come up with. Andrew was quite sure they would get bored with him sooner or later, but after Halbert discovered the incident where they had magically glued Andrew's robe to the bathroom door, he became much more concerned.

"You know, if you're walking with me just because of Hauk, there really isn't anything to worry about," Andrew told Halbert. "Juliet delivered the message, which means the rest of the Slytherin knows I'm meeting with Aurelius tonight. He wouldn't dare do anything to me before that."

"And the way back?"

"Then I head to the bathroom and sneak out my way," Andrew said. "That should leave them pretty bewildered for awhile. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll wait in their long enough to get caught out after hours. So if you get done early, go ahead and go on without me."

"All right, Andrew," Halbert said solemnly. "I'll be reading near the door when you're ready to leave." Andrew sighed at that, and went over to the table where the others were, Aurelius glared behind him at Halbert.

"What's he doing here?" Aurelius scowled.

"He's got a report, so he walked me down," Andrew shrugged, sitting. "So what's going on?"

"I just got some news that I thought the rest of you ought to know about," Aurelius said in a low voice. "Roger Baylor was found dead in his cell in Southport Wizard's Prison in New York. They found an Ivory Skull on his corpse."

"So that's what Moody was here for?" Alicia said, feeling a bit frightened. "To make sure I didn't help him get there to do it?"

"There's no way grandfather did anything of the sort, Alicia," Alex said. "It's got to be some pretender! Just how did you find out about this, anyhow?" Aurelius shrugged slightly.

"Slytherin tends to see the same families within it, many interrelate over the generations…suffice it to say there's little that happens outside of the school to or because of an alumni that I don't now hear about," Aurelius said evenly. "Which brings me to my next point. Lucius apparently has given his entire business over to Amadeus Longbottom and no one seems to know where he is. Apparently he and Draco had a falling out that prompted him to disappear off the map and that meant having to give the company to someone else."

"Amadeus Longbottom! Of all people, that's insane!" Alex said, the others hushing her and reminding her to keep it down. "Surely that's not legal."

"He served his full sentence, as meager as it was, and since he's a citizen of this country, they sent him here. Lucius cut the last of his ties when Danny was unmasked. The only other Malfoy with any stock is Mary…and her stock doesn't technically count since she's a minor, the principal shareholder votes for her. Now, I have no doubt that the Ministry is keeping a very close eye on Longbottom…if nothing else, to wait for him to mess up and lead them to Lucius."

"Well, maybe we should go find him…" Alicia began.

"No," Aurelius said firmly. "Alicia, I'm serious, don't ever even think of it, promise me you won't ever try it, he's much too dangerous!"

"But the curse…"

"Damn the curse and listen to me! You just don't try it! Alicia, promise you won't do it!" Aurelius said fervently.

"Fine," Alicia said with a sigh. "I promise I won't try and look for him." Alex propped her chin up with her hand sulkily.

"Thank you," Aurelius said. "Look, I realize that there is a good chance that Malfoy has something to do with what's going on here, but I'm just as sure Draco suspects it too, and if anyone can catch a Malfoy, it's another Malfoy. So for right now, we should probably do as we're told and stay out of things. We still don't know how Ciardoth fits into all this, and I for one would really like to know what her part is before we consider anything."

"But what about grandfather?" Alex said.

"So far, it sounds like grandfather has his bases covered. Besides, as long as Thurspire's convinced it's got to be him, you can be sure as anything that everyone else will be convinced it's not," Aurelius said. The other three couldn't help but to grin at that.

Jennifer took one last look at the woman snoring in the chair and glanced at herself in the mirror thoughtfully, comparing her outfit with what she was wearing.

"Looks like I need just one more touch. Mind if I borrow this?" Jennifer murmured, taking off the woman's I.D. badge. "No? I thought not," she said, glancing at the name and saying it to herself before putting it on and slipping out the door, reading the doors thoughtfully as she slipped towards the back with her hands in her coat nervously, playing with the gloves inside the pocket.

"Hey Maggie…Maggie... Margaret!" said a guy dressed in aqua, making Jennifer turn around. He grinned at her. "I knew that would get ya. You still haven't given me an answer about this weekend."

"Sorry, John, maybe later," Jennifer said, turning again.

"Oh, don't give me that!" He said, stopping her with a sigh. "And don't give me that B.S. about being too old either. I swear this one will work out. This doctor isn't like the other doctors."

"Yeah, that's what you always say, John," Jennifer said.

"I tell you what. Just play nine holes. If you don't like him, I'll go to the club to get a drink and I'll send you a page. You never know, someone else interesting could drop dead. It could happen," John said. "Come on. I'll pick up the tab. It's not healthy for you to spend all this time with stiffs. Look at this, it's after five now, shouldn't you be out of here?"

"I have something I need to do," Jennifer sighed. "Look, if I agree, will you stop bugging me?"

"Consider yourself not being bugged!" John said, putting his hands up and walking backwards away from her. Jennifer stared at him, and as if egged on by it, he began bowing several times consecutively before finally heading to the front desk.

Jennifer chuckled softly and shook her head. He seemed like a nice guy, she mused, but wondered how confused the real Maggie was going to be when he told her she agreed to yet another blind date.

A set of silver doors got her attention then, and she slipped inside, nervously looking at the stainless steel cubicles as she searched for paperwork, until she found the name she was looking for and glanced over it; Roger Baylor, cause of death decapitation, a case number, and a release date of the next day. Jennifer frowned at the cause of death, wondering if the head had been retrieved. Looking up the number, she followed the ones on the cubicles and fiddled with it until she figured out how to open it, biting her lip hard to keep herself from trembling any more than she was as she slid it all the way out, revealing the headless body. How convenient, she thought, as she was even less sure about his identity than she was before. Would they do one of those Muggle DNA test thingies on it? From the chart there wasn't anything that stood out to tell her if one was done.

Making up her mind, Jennifer put on her gloves and took out a pair of small scissors, carefully pulling his hand back to cut a nail. But then she stopped, staring in disbelief at his hands. They were very heavily calloused and leathery, and his skin, she now noticed, also had seen signs of weathering. Jennifer found herself breathing hard then, for it was not the hand of a man who had relied on his wizard family's connections and fortunes all of his life, but that of a working man. There could be little doubt in her mind that she was actually looking at the corpse of the Red Fist.

Fear suddenly gripped her as she realized that that meant that Baylor was not only alive and well but very much on the loose, and how much danger she would be in at that moment if he knew she even suspected it. Quickly she slid the corpse into place and hurried back towards the woman's office, slipping in the door and taking off the badge. Slowly she began to pin it to the woman's coat when she suddenly stopped and looked at her more carefully.

The woman wasn't breathing.

Jennifer heard the click of the door from behind her and turned quickly around to see a man in each of the corners behind her, both with wands out and pointed at her head.

"Good evening, Jacqueline," Roger said first, sneering at her. "Out for a stroll? But you're a long way from home, you'll have to be punished for that you know."

"You won't get away with this," Jennifer whispered softly, and Roger laughed.

"Did you hear her, Lucius? It doesn't sound like you have her completely convinced yet who's in control," Roger said.

"Perhaps not," Lucius said thoughtfully, leaning casually against the wall with an excited, dangerous look in his eyes. "But I think it's time that she truly learned just how much more than a dream this all is. Poor Margaret will never know, I suppose. She'll never awaken from that potion you gave her. How very sad…"

"Bastard," Jennifer said. Roger tsked at her.

"Such language! Shall I break her jaw for you?"

"No," Lucius decided. "That would be much too hard for her to cover up, and it's much too early in the game for that. But there is something right now I'm dying to know about. Tell me, Jennifer, just how did your youngest daughter manage to get Thomas all the way to Sudan?" Jennifer stared at him, trying to swallow the fear she felt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jennifer said. Lucius snarled angrily and hit her with a glove, but as it smacked her cheek, Jennifer felt the force of the heavy Galleons that had been placed inside it.

"Isn't that going to look pretty in the morning," Baylor said snidely.

"You think you can lie to me, Truth-Seeker? When I have seen her travel in the blink of an eye? Perhaps she learned to Apparate thought I, but no, because she was not always alone. You know, I once noticed her at Gringott's bank with the rest of your pathetic clan and the poof…they were home. How very strange, considering I heard later that day that they had disappeared from the vault…not the bank…the vault. Amazing feat that. Tell me."

"I don't know who you've been talking to, but you shouldn't trust second hand information," Jennifer whispered softly. "I know for certain you were nowhere near the bank that day. My father would have known."

"It's true I wasn't at the bank," Lucius toyed thoughtfully. "You see, I didn't need to be. There is nothing that your family does that I don't know about. Shall I let you in a little secret? Just between us, hm?"

Jennifer wasn't looking at him. She didn't want to know anything he wanted to tell her.

"Tell me, Jennifer, haven't you ever not even once wondered exactly what happened to your first watch? Let's see, how does it go? 'When you find me I find myself?' How disgustingly sentimental," Lucius said as Jennifer looked up, her eyes wide with fear. "Ah yes, a light went off somewhere in that cotton stuffed skull of hers. Of course it's several years too late," Lucius said, drawing out the watch while Jennifer stared at it in pure terror. "Just how did you think I was able to corner Aurelius all those times I wanted to speak with him, hm? Oh yes, it's come in quite handy, in both finding and avoiding. It'll come in handy again when you finally break down and we starting having the fun job of rounding them all up, too. Now, that I have divulged one of my secrets, it is your turn to share. How is she doing it?"

"You'd have to kill me first," Jennifer said softly. Lucius and Roger shared a private smile.

"No, I don't entirely think it's going to be necessary," Lucius said calmly. "You see, if you don't tell me within the next ten seconds a raging fire is going to break out at a pathetically Muggle café in the heart of the city, and most unfortunately there's going to be a problem with them getting out."

"What?" Jennifer said, staring at his face to see if his threat was real.

"Look in the mirror if you like," Malfoy said casually. Jennifer turned around and saw the image of Kingler's café.

"It's after six, too, that'll be rush hour," Roger mused thoughtfully.

"Five seconds, I suggest you answer quickly," Lucius suggested. Jennifer Disapparated. Baylor gazed at the spot she had been standing in and over at Lucius questioningly. "Just as well, it'll be much more fun this way," Lucius decided, turning his attention to the mirror as a sudden burst of flames enveloped the inside of the café with a cloud of smoke.

Jennifer immediately Apparated to the doors, ignoring the shouts of surprised Muggles as she ran up to the door, pulling with all her strength as the Kinglers and their customers gathered at the doors banging on it. With little choice, Jennifer pulled out her wand, the powerful spell shattering the glass and spraying with such force that Jennifer only had enough time to instinctively turn and cover her head as the glass sprayed her left shoulder and arm.

"Come on! Careful, don't push each other!" Jennifer said, helping some of them through. "Tony, help me with Emma!" she ordered, the startled cab driver helping her get the old woman past the glass door.

"Sally? Is anyone upstairs?"

"Yes, one of the new tenants and her little boy! Who are you?"

"Don't worry, it's me, Jackie," Jennifer told her and then Disapparated again.

The flames had already reached upstairs, but she heard crying in the distance. Aiming at the hallway, she cast a foaming spell, insulating the area in between with the fire repellant substance and running through, finding the woman and boy huddled in a bathroom corner.

"Come with me, please, hurry!" Jennifer said. "This isn't the kind of fire I can hold off for long!"

"What do you mean you're holding off?" the woman said, frightened. "You're bleeding!" Jennifer grabbed her arm and the boy and hurried past the stairs, Jennifer blasting the lock off Mycroft's old room to get them to the window. Excited people lined the streets, and she heard sirens in the distance. But as she turned around, she saw that the magic fire was quickly eating her barricade, and glancing at the crowd knew that help would arrive too late. The jump was tentative at best, and feather falling into the crowd might get them hurt as well. Cursing vehemently, Jennifer dug in her coat and got out her broom, the woman and boy looking at her as if she was mad when she told her to get on. Losing her temper, Jennifer cast at them again.

"JUST DO IT!_ Imperio!" _

Immediately they leapt onto the broom and Jennifer ordered them to duck as she soared through the window and landed them at the steps of the apartment building across the street, much to everyone's amazement.

"Sally! Rob! Keep those people away from there! And out of the street!" Jennifer yelled at them. But as the vehicles began to arrive and people crowded around her gaping, Jennifer knew she had no choice but to Disapparate.

Changing her cloak back and throwing it over her head to hide her wounds, Jennifer rushed into the Portkey station, downing a full bottle of a blood-staunching potion on the way. At least the disguise hadn't worn off at that point, Jennifer sighed as she reached the last station, wearily heading home.

But what she had most definitely not expected was that Lunette Vallid would beat her there.

"Jennifer?" Dumbledore said with surprise as she and Lunette made their way up the main stairwell. "Jennifer did it, are you quite sure?"

"She told Rob and Sally it was Jackie, Albus. No one else but Jennifer would tell them that," Lunette said. "If it was a frame up, they'd have said her real name."

"I still find it very hard to believe. It really isn't like her to go off like that without telling anyone," Dumbledore said. Jennifer hissed softly to herself where she stood at the bottom of the stairs. It was a very stupid thing to do, and Vallid could read her like a book. If only she knew something about Occlumancy, she thought, wondering if throwing it all in a Pensieve would be enough. No, she mused. There was only one choice that she had now, as dangerous as it was. There was only one person she could turn to. Turning around she cut through the secret passages, pulling out a jar of the cream and pouring it on as she went knowing that every second that passed brought Dumbledore that much closer to the map.

Of course, he would stop at their room first, Jennifer thought grimly, wondering if the Sleeping Potion she had slipped into her husband's tea would be strong enough to keep him asleep. But finally she reached the last passage near Slytherin.

"Password," The Grim Grackle squawked.

"Damn the password! I am a member of this staff, this is an emergency, and if you don't let me in I'm going to blast you off the wall!" Jennifer snarled.

"Well there's no need to be rude about it," the bird said, ruffling its feathers and letting her past. Without a pause, Jennifer sped through the common room, taking out two handfuls of dust from her pocket as she worked her way to Aurelius' room and then dusted both Stock and Heph with it, careful to get it all off her hands before shaking him awake.

Aurelius blinked in surprise to see her kneeling there, with a look of fear in her eyes that he had never seen before. It chilled him to look at it, knowing without a doubt now that somehow the cloud of darkness that had been plaguing him was somehow connected to her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aurelius whispered.

"Something's come up, and I need your help, something very important," Jennifer said, sitting on his bed. "I need you to hide my thoughts."

Aurelius stared at her; still trying to clear his eyes and make sure this wasn't a dream.

"From who?"

"From everyone…please, I can't explain, that's part of the trouble, you just have to believe that I really need protected right now, because if not it may mean the end of us all. Please believe me, Aurelius."

"I believe you," Aurelius said carefully. "But how can I bind a secret I don't understand?'

"Didn't you do that for Andrew and Dumbledore?"

"That was different, I was already guarding Andrew," Aurelius said.

"What if I tell you a part of another secret. Would that be enough for you to bind all of me?" Jennifer asked.

Aurelius looked at her carefully. There was no doubt of her urgency, or the need. Why did he feel so bad about doing it?

"All right," Aurelius said. "I'll try, at least."

"That's all I ask," Jennifer said, sounding relieved, "This is my battle, not yours, I only need a little time."

"So what's the secret you are willing to give me?" Aurelius asked softly.

"Roger Baylor is alive and has joined Lucius' forces," Jennifer whispered quietly. Aurelius nodded as if he were accepting that fact, and Jennifer felt a strange tug on her conscious, and somehow knew from Aurelius' face that he felt something quite similar.

"All right, it's done," he said quietly.

"Rel…no one can know that…not even…"

"No, it's all right," Aurelius nodded in understanding. "Not even father."

"Thank you," Jennifer said gratefully, kissing his forehead as she left the room. But as Aurelius lay back on his pillow, he already found himself wondering if he was doing the right thing.

As swiftly as she could manage, Jennifer swept back into the passages and towards the Potion's Lab, intent on a fully numbing painkiller before she was having to face whatever was going to befall her upstairs. So intent was she on the shelves that she didn't feel anything amiss when she entered the room, and it was only after she had the bottle in her hand that she noticed the chair at her desk turn around and Severus' floating head appear from beneath his Invisibility Cloak.

"Back so soon?" He asked dangerously.


	13. Kid Gloves

_A/N Going to go ahead and send you a short chapter. Yes, it's true; Jennifer is very self-centered...a necessary device to offset the Truth Seeker ability; that's why she sometimes misses things, so wrapped up in her own dilemmas to actually pay close attention to those around her...in fact you'll definately see another example of that this chapter. As for Thomas' reactions towards Fleur, that will be explained in detail at some point in this book. Alex...I can see why Alex could bug some people because she's such an extremist, lol. She spends more time dreaming than doing unless it's something that suits her own interests, and she's as subtle as a freight train. I grew up in a family with six girls, and in some ways, Alex has a lot the aspects she does because of that experience (including some of myself, the part that's the dreamer who doesn't apply herself comes to mind)...as well as of course picking up some of the more annoying habits of both her in-story parents, and she obviously does not take much in her life seriously. For very different reasons, Alex and Alicia both don't really 'grow up' this book. As far as the kids are concerned, this is more Zoe and Andrew's year for that._

_ By the way, thanks for all the reviews guys, I know some of you only review once or twice a book usually, so much appreciated. PS A few people seem to have missed the Zoe at Durmstrang chapter, chapter 9, Little Black Lies. If you don't recognize it, you didn't read it. g> Thanks again!  
_

Chapter Thirteen

Kid Gloves

Jennifer stepped in the Dumbledore's study, forcing herself to look straight ahead despite the fact that Vallid, sitting beside him, was eyeing her curiously, and she could feel Severus' eyes on her back.

"Care to sit down, Jennifer?" Dumbledore said.

"I'd rather stand, if it's all the same, sir," Jennifer said softly.

"Very well," Dumbledore said with a sigh, looking at her over the rim of his glasses. "It seems we've all had a rather busy night." He paused then, as if expecting someone else to speak, but no one did. "Severus came to me a couple of hours ago, Jennifer, to report that you had left the castle and he wasn't certain about where you were, and that you had tried to potion him last night so he wouldn't notice."

"It's nothing that he hasn't done to me in the past, sir," Jennifer said.

"A point which I find very disturbing. That either of you would consider doing such a thing to each other after all of these years is unsettling, even to me. Be that as it may, I had a hunch this had something to do with Baylor's death, and thought it would be better if Severus stayed here and helped keep watch for your return. I had actually hoped, with too much optimism, no doubt, that you would come back with little more than a short explanation of why you did this and it would soon turn to a water-under-the-bridge matter. And then Vallid arrived, not short of an hour ago, to tell me that there was an incident involving a witch who had taken up the image of a Muggle woman named Margaret Clark, who was found dead at her desk in the County Morgue," Dumbledore said. Jennifer merely nodded. "Several dark spells had been reportedly cast in that room, so a wizard team arrived to investigate. She had apparently been a victim of the Killing Curse, but there was another oddity; a Sleeping Potion was found in the woman's system. It had not yet worn off at the time that she died. Do you know anything about these events, Jennifer?"

"I am aware that they happened, yes," Jennifer said. Vallid frowned gravely, watching her fixedly. Severus came to stand closer to Vallid and Dumbledore, but had a hard time convincing himself to look at her.

"You were there, were you not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had gone to make certain that Baylor was dead. I felt I owed myself that much," Jennifer said quietly. "I didn't want to worry Severus with my plans, so I admit to putting something in his tea. I brought a partially finished Polyjuice Potion with me and put Margaret to sleep, intending to keep her only there long enough for me to go take a look at the corpse and then head back to her office. But she was dead when I returned," Jennifer said, ignoring the burning sensation in her eyes and keeping her head steady. "I grew worried for my friends and immediately went to check on them to find they were in terrible danger. I Apparated down and blasted the doors of the Kingler's café to help those trapped inside because of a raging fire, and then went up and got a mother and child upstairs and brought them to safety. Then the fire department arrived, and I made a quick exit."

"You definitely did that," Vallid said dryly. "In fact, you gave the Magic Containment Agency a hundred-Muggle headache…Apparating…casting spells…riding a broom in public…"

"I had no choice!" Jennifer snapped.

"One always has a choice," Dumbledore said quietly.

"To do what? Sit there and watch those people die? People that were, for a short time in my life, the only family I had? I did what I had to!" Jennifer snapped.

"Why didn't you just put the fire out, Jennifer?" Severus frowned.

"It wasn't a normal fire," Jennifer said. "It was magic."

"Yes, there can be little doubt of that," Vallid nodded. "But who started it?" Jennifer paused a moment, thinking.

"I wasn't there to see," Jennifer said.

"Well, wasn't that a well placed answer. Vallid, who was it?" Severus asked with frustration.

"I don't know," Vallid said quietly. "I can't read her." Severus' eyes widened, staring at his wife in disbelief.

"Jennifer, have you by any chance spoken to Aurelius this evening?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Yes, I have," Jennifer admitted. "But I have just told you everything I could about what happened tonight. The precaution with Aurelius is merely to protect the innocent."

"Say the word, Dumbledore, and I'll go get a Veritaserum and give it to her myself," Severus said.

"Do it and it'll be the last thing you ever give me!" Jennifer said, turning on him furiously. "You have been nothing but a pain in the ass since we came to school! Spying on my classrooms, questioning my every word and action, and not giving me one moment to breathe! Keeping an eye on Zoë is one thing, but giving me no space whatsoever when the only provocation you have to do so is your suspicious nature is absolutely uncalled for! As for the rest of you, I told you the truth to the best of my ability, and if you have so little faith in me, you can all turn into Craters as far as I'm concerned! Here, take it!" Jennifer said, pulling out her wand and handing it out to Vallid. "You'll find that the last spell I cast on it is probably grounds for me to go to jail. I had to cast the Imperius Curse on the woman and her son to get them out of a burning building, and if I'm to get in trouble for that, then fine. I do what I have to, as I've always done, and I'm not going to stop just because some people have so little respect for me that he can't trust me to mind my own classroom without interfering!"

As Jennifer stormed out the door and slammed it behind her, no one said a word. Severus stood staring at the door in complete relief, Vallid gazed at the wand in her hands, and Dumbledore brought out the map, watching in silence as Jennifer retreated to her office.

"Well," he said at last. "Where to go from here?"

"I for one think it's time to have a little talk with Aurelius," Severus growled angrily.

"No wait, Severus, not so fast. I think it's evident now that we need to be a bit more cautious," Dumbledore said, meeting Severus' gaze evenly. "Severus, is there any truth that you have been a bit overbearing lately? Have you been spying on her classes?"

"I admit I may pass through there at times when she is having class, but I'm merely taking a short cut…"

"Through the dungeon, Severus?" Dumbledore interrupted disapprovingly. "I suggest that whatever it is you're doing to get her this defensive, you should stop doing. Immediately. If she's got something troubling her to the point she's willing to go to Aurelius about it, she's going to do nothing if not put up more barriers every time you try to push them. Thoughts, Lunette?"

"I believe that what she told us was the truth, Albus. She respects both of us too much to do any different. But I also think she omitted a great deal. For one thing, if she were just 'checking up' on them, I doubt she would have Apparated in front of all those Muggles, and if she were close enough to see them to check up on them first, she wouldn't need to. I also think she has at least an idea of who might have murdered Dr. Clark, but for whatever reason feels that revealing that will endanger her friends. That would explain what she means by going to Aurelius to protect the innocent."

"Yes, and that very much sounds like something Jennifer would do," Dumbledore agreed. "How much trouble is she in, Lunette?"

Lunette glanced at the wand and took out her own casting a spell at it. Just as she suspected, it was exactly the spell that Jennifer had said. She looked thoughtful.

"In her opinion, she didn't have much choice in the matter but to save her friends. Of course, I could name more harmless suggestion spells she could have used, but this is Jennifer we're talking about, after all. But there is the matter of her giving that Sleeping Potion to the Muggle, Albus. Any Alchemist worth a grain of salt would be able to tell whose lab that came from. More than likely, she'll get a fine and probation if I can convince them she did so with no intent to harm her, but considering that she's dead…I suppose I'd better get to work," Vallid finished, getting up and putting the wand on Albus' desk. "Besides, I have to set up someone to watch the Kinglers."

"That definitely sounds like a plan. I will watch over her from here, from a distance, of course, and see if I can learn anything," Dumbledore said, glancing at Severus. "And since I've taken that upon myself, Severus, you may feel free to focus your attention on Zoë and let your wife have a little time. Encourage situations that gives her opportunities to speak with you without pressing the matter."

"And just how do you expect me to do that?" Severus said, still obviously put off with the way she had just run out.

"Goodness, Severus, that's not my place to say," Dumbledore said. "I know how subtle and tactful you can be. Oh, and you'd better take these with you," Dumbledore said, pulling out a pair of soft goat-hide gloves and handing them over. Getting the hint, Severus sighed and left, but didn't try to go back to Jennifer's office.

But after Dumbledore walked Vallid down the stairs, he himself headed to the dungeons, knocking gently at the door.

Panicking slightly, Jennifer took the handkerchief she had been biting on out of her mouth and put the tweezers away, gazing worriedly at the pieces of bloody glass on the floor as she painfully pulled her cloak back over her shoulders and headed over to the door, opening it only a little bit to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, gazing searchingly at her with his blue eyes.

"So? Am I going or staying?" Jennifer asked evenly, not offering to let him in. But Dumbledore seemed neither worried nor offended by it.

"You left this in my office," Dumbledore said simply, extending the handle of the wand to her. "Lunette wanted me to tell you she'll be in touch over this incident."

"Thank you," Jennifer said softly, taking her wand back. "I suppose everyone's pretty angry with me." Dumbledore tilted his head slightly as if mulling it over.

"No," he said. "A bit puzzled, perhaps, a bit hurt on Severus' part, but I wouldn't say any of us are truly angry."

"You don't believe me though, do you?" Jennifer frowned. But Dumbledore smiled softly, closing her hand around her wand.

"We believe _in_ you, Jennifer," he said firmly. "And I think in many ways that's much more important, don't you? Have a good morning," he said then turned around, glancing in the cages as he made his way out. "You may want to take a quick look in the cages, Jennifer, I do believe you lost one of your mice. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, Professor," Jennifer said softly, stepping over to the cages curiously as soon as the Headmaster left. But her face immediately turned grave as she saw which cage the dead mouse was in, double-checking her charts and doses to make double sure. It was the one with the heavy painkiller she herself had been using every day. Leaning against the glass of the cage, Jennifer took a deep breath, and then went to her bookshelf to come up with a safer alternative.

If Severus had any doubts of giving Jennifer a wider berth, those doubts were put on hold a few days later when Fleur came downstairs with her hood up. Jennifer's mood quickly went from bad to worse as many of the male students stopped dead in their tracks with mesmerized looks on their faces when the woman went past them, so Jennifer refused to let any male into the lab without a sip of the anti-charm potion.

It was also, it seemed, Severus' turn to be watched carefully. Jennifer had plenty more excuses why she had to pass his classroom than he had to watch hers, also periodically wandering by Transfiguration as well. No one on staff decided to comment on the behavior at all even though they had all noticed it. Much to Severus' relief, Fleur had also excused herself from mealtimes until the three days had passed.

But as the days finally came to an end and Fleur unhooded to reveal her 'plain old ordinary' self, Severus found himself gazing at the calendar with a frown, helplessly hoping that his calculations were incorrect. For it seemed, if he had gotten the dates right since the first time they had met, that the next time would hit on Halloween, and there was little doubt that Fleur would not be willing to miss it.

Once again, Jennifer had begun to spend an extraordinary amount of time in the lab, but Severus was careful not to comment on it, merely insisting she break for meals and then only discussing teaching or sometimes the children or Zoë. But if Jennifer was feeling any more comfortable about being around Severus, she made little sign, and neither of them brought up that night in Dumbledore's Study. The papers, of course, had not been so forgiving. Ever since the day it happened, _The Oracle_ had been going out of their way to print any little thing they could get on Jennifer's behavior. Pictures of the rescue had gone out the next day, and speculations that the true cause of death had been a potion turned into a rumor that wouldn't be shaken. To make matters worse, somehow the paper had found out about the case of invisibility cream, and soon the gossip columnist Nixie Nosegay began to question exactly how many potions Jennifer _was_ on for her looks, even offering a reward to anyone who could catch a candid shot of her without it.

That was something Severus couldn't stand for. After chasing away students who were hovering around their sitting rooms and lurking around the office, Severus moved Rasputin to Jennifer's office for a few days afterwards and borrowed a gargoyle from Dumbledore ugly enough to break any camera that had its lens exposed to it and sat it right outside of their sitting rooms.

It was, of course, highly predictable that the moment Jennifer found out of Fleur's condition during the ball that she was planning to go to unusual lengths to make herself presentable, but Severus found himself getting quite impatient after waiting an hour and a half for her to come out of the bathroom. Not that she hadn't been spending increasingly more time in there over the last couple of months, but when Severus was able to finish nearly three Holmes short stories in the time it took for her to come out, he believed he had good reason to get impatient. Finally glancing up at the clock, he snapped his book closed and went into their bedroom to bang on the door.

"Jennifer, aren't you done yet? We really need to be getting downstairs, our guests are probably already here," Severus said.

"I'm almost done," Jennifer said.

"You said that over half an hour ago," Severus pointed out, scowling at the door until it finally opened.

But the scowl disappeared off his face then as she came out in a drop-sleeve black dress trimmed with black sequin bats around the bottom of the skirt, the same sequins trimming the form-fitting bodice. Her hair was piled up and over her crested barrette; while lone curled strands were left to frame her face.

"Now I know black is hardly my color, but being Halloween, Minerva thought it might suit me," Jennifer protested before he had a chance to open his mouth. "Do you suppose it makes me look too pale?"

"Jennifer, what am I going to do with you?" Severus murmured. "If I say anything I know I'll just be playing to that vanity of yours, and yet how could I not notice the beauty which exudes from every fibre of your being?" Gently he took her hand, pulling her away from the mirror. "I don't care what anyone else may think. You're ten times more beautiful than any Veela. And also ten times more frightening when you're angry." Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle softly at that.

"Severus, I…if only…" she hesitated then, but he brought his own hand to her lips.

"When you're ready," Severus said softly. "A pledge of faith, if you promise not to lose all faith in me." Jennifer's gaze softened then, a loving gaze that made him realize how long it had been since he had seen it.

"I couldn't lose my faith in you, Severus," Jennifer said softly. "Nothing can change that." Severus paused then, wanting to say more…ask more…but instead he chose to kiss her; a very gentle heartfelt kiss that for some reason made Jennifer tear a bit. She looked away a moment.

"Well, we should get downstairs…"

"Jennifer, let's go Cloaking later," Severus said, Jennifer staring at him in surprise. "We haven't spent any time together lately that I haven't felt like a burden has been hanging over us and it would be nice, if only for an evening, if we could just enjoy one another's company again."

"Oh, Severus, I don't know…and with all the company in the building…you know they're all staying for the game tomorrow…"

"Well, that'll just make it all the more interesting," Severus said wickedly.

"All right, we'll see how we feel in a couple of hours," Jennifer said with an exasperated sigh.

"Then let's get this over with, shall we?" Severus said, offering her an arm and leading her out the door.


	14. Haunted Charm

_A/N Time for a fairly light chapter...well, unless you happen to be Andrew Snape. As for how much Dumbledore knows (and you were supposed to forget about the mirror :P I guarrantee you Jennifer has) a lot of that is reserved for next book. Happy hauntings..JCWriter._

Chapter Fourteen

Haunting Charm

Andrew and Halbert ran down the stairs and then slid through the main corridor, knowing full well that with all the company that Filch would have waxed them. He barked their names as they scrambled for the corner, feeling the crackle of his wand on their backsides before they made it all the way around.

"That was close!" Halbert said as the two of them entered the Great Hall. Suddenly they felt a strange sensation on their faces and reached up to touch them, feeling something leathery there. "Masks!" Halbert declared, and the two of them stopped to look in an oval stand-up mirror that had been placed nearby. They were plain and black, and it was still very obvious whom they were, but Andrew didn't mind, looking around excitedly and noticing that everyone else was wearing them too.

"Well, that's fun! I wonder who set that up?" Andrew said.

"Professor Dumbledore did," someone said behind them, and Andrew and Halbert looked around to see Ginger Davidson wearing a gold trimmed white dress and a gold mask. "I heard Professor Sprout tell my grandmother that it was the most unassuming way he could think of to allow Professor Delacour to come to the ball."

"Your grandmother's already here?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, they arrived a few minutes ago," Ginger said, "And they hired the band for us! Tainted Brew!"

"One hit wonder. Doubt I've heard them on Wizard Wireless more than once all summer," Andrew commented, Ginger glowering at him.

"Better than none at all like the Four Winds," Ginger retorted. "So, are you here to dance, or just eat?"

"Food?" Andrew said brightly. "Where's the table?"

As Andrew headed to find the refreshments, Halbert stood looking slightly torn, finally deciding that his stomach was the safer option. But as he walked over to the table he heard his name called. Recognizing it at once, Halbert barreled through the crowd like a locomotive and into his father's waiting arms, hugging him excitedly while his mother attempted to fuss and straighten his hair to no avail.

Andrew didn't realize his friend wasn't behind him until he got to the table, getting his punch and smiling widely as he saw the family reunion above the heads of everyone else, pausing to get another cup for his friend. But as he started back, someone bumped into him, causing both the drinks to spill all over his robes.

"Vatch vere you going, Snape! Stop tripping over dose big feets of yours," Eigil sneered.

"Don't worry, we'll help you clean up," Garret offered, standing on the other side of him threateningly.

"Thanks, I can manage myself," Andrew said, but they grabbed his arms.

"No, no ve insist. Ve vouldn't vant you to disgrace your brother or anything," Eigil said, dragging him off towards the bathroom.

Alicia felt her mask thoughtfully and looked around, smiling when she recognized Janus Craw over to one corner of the room telling ghosts stories to some of the students. A round of screams and giggles had indicated the end of another of the stories, and Alicia hurried to his side before he started another one.

"Ah, there's my date! Looking radiant as always, Alicia!" Janus said, bowing stiffly while she curtsied with a grin.

"Already having fun, I see, and the party hasn't technically even started yet!"

"It has now that you are here," he said graciously, nodding to her as she laughed.

"Are all my ancestors as charming as you are?" Alicia teased.

"Oh, not all, perhaps, but the charisma has always been there," he smiled cordially. "We are without a doubt a family many people love to hate. I hear the Snapes have always had a similar problem."

"Good thing I don't plan to marry in the family then," Alicia teased, putting her arm up and feeling only cold tingling air as his see-through hand touched hers. But Alicia had had practice from last year on how to dance with ghosts, and she learned very quickly there was one distinct difference that had helped her dancing dramatically; she didn't have to worry about stepping on anyone's feet. "Where do you suppose Zack, Zoë and Peeves are?" she asked, Janus glancing around in response.

"With any luck, they'll be late," he said dryly, not really caring for the overzealous poltergeist. But Alicia couldn't help but wonder if they were up to something.

Coming in the back of the Great Hall, Severus Snape was wondering the same thing as he scanned the crowd while Jennifer was busy greeting Hermione and Danny and commenting on each other's dresses. It was then that Dumbledore, Alvin, Rolanda and Hans came up to them. Dumbledore was wearing an almost comical owl mask, his classes still sitting sandwiched between it and the tip of his nose. Rolanda elbowed her husband, and Alvin looked slightly sheepish, greeting Jennifer with a quick handshake as Severus walked over to them.

"I'm so glad you all could come!" Jennifer said enthusiastically, offering her hand to Hans next. "Welcome Hans! How do you like the castle?"

"It is very…big," Hans said with a weak smile. "How do you get around this place without getting lost?"

"It takes awhile," Jennifer admitted with a grin. "Come, let me get you something," she insisted, and Severus watched thoughtfully as she walked the dark wizard over to the refreshments as if they were old friends.

Rolanda had met up and put her head together with Danny and Hermione, discussed something and then all three ran out of the room. Hagrid and Olympe walked up with Halbert in tow and Dumbledore excused herself to greet them.

"Your wife looks amazing tonight, Severus," Alvin commented, shaking his head with a smile. "I don't know how you keep her in check. I swear every eye is on her tonight."

"Yes, perhaps it would be a lot easier on me if I knew it'd stay that way," Severus said dryly. Alvin raised an eyebrow at that, looking at his glass a moment.

"Severus, about those reports in the Oracle…"

"She looks no different in private than in public," Severus said irritably.

"Ah, not those…no, that was obviously meant as something to rile Jennifer personally," Alvin said with a thin smile. "Severus, there's no truth in the idea that her potion might have caused that woman's death, is there?"

"No, Alvin. Jennifer may not have been acting completely responsibly when she went to confirm Baylor's death that night, but I am certain this wasn't a botched potion. It was murder," Severus said in a low voice.

"So the very Ladle that had once killed an entire royal family was the same that was turned against you that night?" Hans asked with interest as he took a cup from Jennifer.

"Yes, and if it hadn't been for Dumbledore's quick thinking, it would have worked," Jennifer said, taking a sip of the punch and leading him to the far corner of the room away from the students to sit down. "Against both me and my youngest daughter…she's around here somewhere…oh, over there, dancing with one of my ancestors if you can believe it."

"I can. The Craws are as legendary a family here and in Ireland as my own is back in Germany…or should I say was, since my brother and I are the last. So many prestigious lines coming to an end these days…the blood gets thinner every year as more and more marry outside the lines. The end of an era is upon us, Jennifer. And I have little hope for the one following it."

"Perhaps you would, if you had children of your own," Jennifer said, and Hans looked out into the students again, his eyes resting on Alex who was talking very excitedly to several others of the older students.

"Tell me, have any of your children gotten involved with anyone other than a Wizardborn?" Hans asked.

"No, of course not," Jennifer said with surprise. "In fact, our eldest was dating a Platt until last year."

"Oh, yes, I heard about that," Hans said. "Well, to each his own, although many think the Platts are hardly any better considering their history."

"Didn't bother me, but then with Mallus Craw in my background, there's little that could."

"What about a Malfoy?"

"A Malfoy would bother me," Jennifer admitted with a chuckle, glancing at her drink. "So, about your study on Consequential Curses…"

"Ah, yes?"

"That includes revenge curses, I would assume?"

"Most especially revenge curses," he nodded. "You and I could both name Dark families with a rivalry going back generations. One would cast a curse on the family…it could not be readily countered and so what happens? They suffer, and then turn that suffering into an either bigger curse and so on until one finally wipes out the other. The longer the curse before it runs its course, the more devastating it is, and the more devastating the next one may become, and the harder they become to be stopped."

"So the power of the curse is directly dependant on the power of the suffering? What about, hypothetically speaking, one that may only last one generation, but is a revenge curse cast on the energy of a strong consequential death curse?"

"How long did someone suffer the consequential death curse?" he asked in a low voice. Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just an example. Ten years, perhaps?"

"Type of death spell that finishes the consequential event?"

"Oh, pick one. How about Acidic Eulogy," Jennifer shrugged.

"That can only be cast by a very strong dark wizard indeed," Hans mused, then shrugged. "And to go against such a strong force to begin with and be able to turn it around would take such an immense amount of power that I seriously doubt it can be stopped, well, short of death, of course. Death ends most curses, oddly enough," he said with a dry smile.

"Yes, I suppose there is always that," Jennifer murmured, and then looked out in the room as she suddenly noticed the room had gotten very quiet.

That was when her eyes followed everyone else's and she growled deep in her throat as a lithe figure in a silver mask and a white satin gown appeared on the dais; the dress covered with a thin platinum silk that sparkled like starlight as it clung to the contours of her figure.

As Fleur stepped over to hug Olympe and Hagrid, Alvin eagerly went over as well, only to be stopped by the strong grip of Rolanda, chiding him to wait his turn.

"Excuse me, Jennifer, although I have been enjoying our conversation, it is time for me to be cordial and greet some of your other guests," Hans decided and got up.

Standing in a fury, Jennifer watched as he oozed over in that direction and kissed Fleur's hand. She folded her arms as the music started, wondering if the woman would dare to dance considering her condition. Mask or no mask, there could be no doubt now that nothing was going to stop her from commanding the entire room. Just then a hand appeared in front of her face and Jennifer looked over to see Severus standing there, his gaze fixed upon her.

"Care for a dance, Mrs. Snape?" Severus asked.

Slowly she took his hand and he led her out, his eyes not leaving hers for an instant. Suddenly, as it always did, the room seemed to melt away, the pain that was beginning to throb in her shoulder and ankle as the potion began to wear off left again on its own, and nothing seemed to exist; even the music sounded far and distant as Severus' stiff and yet graceful style carried her across the floor. Had she looked up, she might have been very surprised to find the attention of the room had drifted again and even Fleur herself, dancing with Professor Dumbledore just a few steps away, sighed wistfully.

"What I would give, Professor, for once in my life to have a man look at me like that instead of…of like that!" Fleur said, gesturing at the rest of the room with frustration.

"I think you will one day, Fleur," Dumbledore smiled. "Do you know, I think you're one of the wisest people I have ever met? You are definitely one of the best judges of people I know."

"Not out of choice, Professor. I have had to be," Fleur said with resignation.

"No, everyone has a choice, and I've always believed it's our choices that determine our destinies. You've chosen a very hard path for yourself, but it will be well worth it, I think, in the end," Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I tried the easy way, Professor, and I did not care for it very much," Fleur said sighed.

"Which gets back to why I think you're one of the wisest people I've met," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Well, it's too bad there are not more people like you who are immune to the likes of me to choose from," Fleur chuckled.

"I never claimed to be immune, Fleur," Dumbledore protested. "In point of fact, I can't remember the last time I had so much curl in my beard." Fleur laughed at him and shook her head as he gracefully handed her over to her next admirer.

"Andrew?" Halbert had looked all over the Great Hall for his friend, glancing at Jocelyn and Aurelius on the dance floor before seeing Eigil, Meyers and Heph standing in the corner, sneering at him with such a look of pure wickedness that Halbert knew his friend was in trouble. "Where is Andrew?"

"How would we know, _Owlbear?_" Meyers sneered. "Probably somewhere trying to elongate his finger long enough to pick that enormous nose of his." Growling at them, Halbert hurried out of the Great Hall, looking around for a moment before heading to the nearest bathroom.

"Andrew?"

"Up here," Andrew said, his voice sounding strange. Halbert looked up to see his best friend hanging upside down with his feet glued to the ceiling and his body wrapped in tons of toilet paper, with some wadded in his nose as well, his face very red from hanging there. "Would you mind getting me down, please? I'm really not feeling so well."

"Eigil did this, didn't he? He and that gang of his!" Halbert said hotly as he took out his wand and released him. Despite his attempt to try to catch him, they both ended up on the ground. "He could have truly hurt you doing that! Why didn't you fight him? Where is your wand?"

"In there," Andrew nodded glumly to one of the stalls as he tried to work the toilet paper off of himself. Halbert took a moment to look in, and then he closed the door again, looking at Andrew. "Yeah. I don't want to get it out either."

Growling angrily, Halbert suddenly headed for the Great Hall again, despite Andrew calling after him. He stormed over to Eigil's corner, but immediately some of the other boys got between them.

"You are going to pay for this, Eigil!" Halbert snarled.

"Pay for vut?" Eigil said.

"For what you did to Andrew! These practical jokes of yours are going too far! If you don't stop ganging up on him I swear I'm going to…"

"Vut? Send some of your stupid pets after me? Go ahead. Ve'll have a barbeque!" Eigil taunted him. Furiously, Halbert reached for his wand, but just at that moment, Aurelius and Jocelyn noticed that something was up and came over.

"Don't do it, Halbert," Aurelius warned him as he came up behind him. "What is going on, Hauk?"

"Not'ing. Ve vere here just minding our own business vhen dis fat kid shows up and starts making accusations."

"Rel, he hung your brother up in the bathroom. And I do not want to talk about what they did to his wand," Halbert said.

"Where is he?" Aurelius asked sharply, glancing around. Just then, Andrew appeared at the doorway looking much worse for wear, not really looking as if he wanted to go in but was worried about his friend. Immediately, Aurelius went over, Halbert making a face at Eigil before following behind him. "What happened?"

"Oh, just Eigil again," Andrew said noncommittally.

"They had paper in his nose," Halbert went on angrily. "And he was turning colors!"

"Halbert, I get the picture. Andrew, you're a Snape. Why didn't you just blast the daylights out of him?" Aurelius murmured. "He may be a brute, but I know you've got at least twice his punch with the wand. I know, I'm in his Defense class remember? And he's no Arithmantic Time and Space Coordinator, believe me."

"I don't want to cause any trouble," Andrew said.

"Andrew, I hope you're merely not doing this because you're afraid it'll cause trouble for me, because honestly, it's more trouble for me knowing about it going on at all. I know you don't like to fight, but this isn't going to stop until you do. I can threaten Eigil until I'm blue in the face, but if he finds an opportunity, he'll take it. You stood up to him once," Aurelius said.

"That was different. I was merely trying to teach him a lesson, then," Andrew said.

"Well, what's the difference now?" Aurelius asked impatiently. Andrew shrugged.

"I don't think beating him again is going to teach him anything, that's all," Andrew said.

"Halbert, see if you can talk to him before this gets any farther than it already has!" Aurelius sighed with exasperation before returning to the corner, Jocelyn raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Hauk, I'm only telling you this one more time. You bother any of my family again, and I swear I'm taking it straight to Snape, house member or not, and I promise you he will not be happy to hear what's been going on. Come on Jocelyn," Aurelius said. Jocelyn gave Eigil and his friends her famous freezing look before joining him.

Zack had turned up about the same time the pies and cakes were due out, smiling ear to ear despite the fact he was already covered with them.

"We were checking how things were coming in the kitchen," he grinned at Zoë. Behind him floated Peeves, who was mocking Zack behind his back and making faces.

"And you are warning me about getting Gryffindor into trouble again?" Zoë glared at him.

"Well you…" He paused as he noticed Dumbledore and Madam Archibald danced by.

"Oh, there you are, Zack! I see Peeves has been testing the pies! What would you recommend?"

"Well, the butterscotch gets extra points for distance thrown without falling apart, but honestly, as a matter of taste, I'd go with the lemon."

"Oh, wonderful, I do love a good lemon pie, thank you Zack!" Dumbledore said brightly as they danced back towards the center. Zack shrugged when she glared at him.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Zoë said.

"I think you'd better leave it alone, Zoë. He hasn't caused any trouble while he's been here," Zack said. "And it's not like you ever have to go back there."

"But my friends are there, Zack," Zoë said. "If you're not going to help me for my sake, then at least help me for theirs."

"I don't even know them!" Zack protested, but Zoë frowned. Sighing, Zack looked over to where Severus and Jennifer were still dancing then back again. "They're staying for the game, aren't they? Maybe we can come up with something for that."

"I knew you'd give in eventually!" Zoë beamed, hugging him, but already Zack wondered how much trouble they were going to get into this time.


	15. Consequences

_A/N Hiya all! Haven't gotten far the last few days (I try to keep seven chapters ahead of where you guys are instead I have to fix something) But I'm going ahead and give you this one...it's a roller coaster chapter...starts out at the top of the hill, plummets into pure darkness and then climbs up a different track all together...well, you'll see. I don't necessarily think it lessens the impact here though of what happens, and it goes into why Severus keeps getting distracted from the severe problem by other things he needs to address, ending in a mild cliffie leaving one asking a lot of questions, both about Jennifer as well as Zoe. In any case, hope you enjoy the bumpy ride. JCWriter_

Chapter Fifteen

Consequences

It had been a while since Jennifer had such a memorable evening. And even when it was over and it was finally time to slip back up to their rooms, Jennifer hardly felt the pain. Perhaps she was finally starting more desensitized, she mused as she headed to the bathroom, taking out a small phial hidden behind her set of perfumes and drinking it down, waiting a moment for the pain killer to work before daring to step in the cold shower.

As she came out, she stared at herself in the mirror with a frown at all the wounds she had accumulated, frowning as she recalled where she had gotten each one. But it was then that she noticed several small fresh bruises that hadn't been there before, realizing with some alarm where they had come from, for they had come from the time she had spent with her husband that night. She stared numbly at them in surprise and horror at the thought that such small love bruises would never disappear, and in panic reached for the cream, desperately covering them to make them go away; then the shoulder, her face, the paper cut, the knee scrape, the ankle and the hand, methodically going about each one until the last covered was the very mark that Malfoy gave her at the beginning. With a swoop of the hand she covered it as well, staring almost mindlessly in the mirror as she waited for the cream to dry and her skin to take on a more normal appearance. At last she stepped out, smiling weakly at Severus who sitting up in bed with his arms crossed, drumming his fingers.

"So much for a quick shower," he chided her.

"Well, you know I always want to look my best," Jennifer said flirtatiously as she walked over and he pulled out the sheets for her.

"I agree that you do look your best," he said back, gazing at her as she slipped in bed. "Much cheaper outfit too."

"Now if I could only find something to accessorize it with," Jennifer laughed as he turned over and put an arm around her, propping his head up.

"Will I do?" he asked.

"Aren't you even the least bit tired?" Jennifer chuckled at him, pulling up the blankets.

"If only we had not gotten interrupted," Severus muttered, snuffing the candles out with a wave of the hand.

"I know, I thought Boulderdash was going to catch us for sure," Jennifer chuckled, curling into him. "I felt I was going to faint for a moment when it looked as if he was going to walk down the entire length of the aisle to put that book away, I was sure we were in for it."

"I knew we should have gone to the Restricted Section," Severus murmured.

"Yes, but there aren't any rugs in that section."

"Good, less chance of carpet burn."

"More chance of splinters though," Jennifer teased, stifling a yawn. "Besides, there's a game tomorrow."

"Yes, and everyone is going to be there. Which reminds me, did I tell you that your father asked Dumbledore's permission to come as well?"

"Did he?" Jennifer said, unsure on how she felt about that.

"Wants to see Aurelius play. I assume he'll be accompanied, of course, since he's outside of London."

"Aurelius again! Andrew's playing too," Jennifer frowned. "I hate how Dad dotes on him!"

"Well, he is the team captain now and a Prefect, so I think for once Thomas deserves a bit of leeway," Severus said. "Besides, with everything going on it'll give us a chance to see how he's doing, and perhaps give you a chance to see if he has any clues to who may be behind it. He may not be willing to say any suspicions, but he may think of them."

"True," Jennifer said softly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Who do you suppose is behind it, Severus?"

"Hm, someone who knows your father well enough and hates him enough to do something like this. I wonder who that might be," Severus said dryly. "Could it possibly be just a coincidence that Malfoy disappeared just before this all occurred, and signed his company over, leaving himself free to do as he likes? Malfoy is definitely a part of this somehow, although I still find myself wondering what Ciardoth's part is in all of this."

"Nothing's really happened that in any way proves that she has returned," Jennifer said softly.

"I know, and yet all the same, I know she has," Severus whispered. "The cloud I've felt over me has not gone away but steadily increased since the night I first sensed her presence. It is only a matter of time I think before she reveals herself again."

The two of them became quiet after that, but long after Severus drifted into sleep, Jennifer still lay awake deep in thought. He was definitely making some good guesses. She remembered fondly of how he had somehow put all that business together last year…what a mess it had been! And yet with a bit of help from Harry and some crafty Auror-style detective work, Severus had done what no one else could and solved several murders related to her father's mine. Could he, she wondered, figure it out on his own, even without her input? A glimmer of hope shone through when she realized that she hadn't thought of that before. He could figure it out on his own! Perhaps she couldn't hint to help him or even confirm it if he did, but would that truly stop Severus from finding out? Leaning against him, Jennifer suddenly felt a little safer than she had a moment ago. Perhaps he would at that, Jennifer smiled, finally falling asleep.

Almost immediately she wished she hadn't.

For it seemed to her that no longer than it took for her head to feel heavy, a chill went through her that she couldn't shake. Suddenly she found herself once again standing in the dark, dusty mansion and wishing she had worn a robe to bed. There was very little moon that night, and the wind that howled through the large building felt and smelled like ice and snow to her. She was in what must have been a study, but there were Muggle electric plugs in the walls and hanging from the ceiling. She stared at them in bewilderment, even more puzzled as to where she was than before, when she felt a cold hand turn her around, and she found herself in a different part of the house altogether and was tossed front first onto the floor.

From the shoddy polish on the otherwise bare dusty wooden floor, she guessed that she was in a dining room, and again she felt the presence of fear that didn't seem to come from anything specific. But then she heard several sets of footsteps, and saw a pair of black boots step up in front of her.

"So, I see that someone is pushing her luck today," Lucius said, his voice as cold as steel. She felt herself being pushed even closer to the ground, unable to turn her head and see who else was in the room. "Consulting another Dark Wizard on curses," he tsked at her. "Hypothetically of course. Do you really think I'm a fool?"

"How do you know about that?" Jennifer snapped, gritting her teeth.

"I know everything you do," Lucius sneered. "From your attempts to try and potion up a cure, to every wound you have strived so hard to hide…" he said, slapping the back of her shoulder with his cane making her involuntarily cry out. "Oh, did that hurt? Even that foul little episode in the library didn't pass my attention…unfortunately," he added with disgust. "And just how long do you really think you are going to be able to keep that sort of thing up before you can't stand it anymore? As I'm sure you're aware by now, it's only going to be a matter of time before you run out of effective pain killer options. She does have amazing tolerance for pain, though. Probably her father's doing. I wonder how much it'd take for her to go into shock?"

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't let it go that far, would you? Because then everyone would figure out for themselves what's going on and the game would be up then, wouldn't it?" Jennifer said.

"I see as usual that you're still asking advice and not listening to what is told to you," Lucius said with a cruel smile. "This game only ends when you are dead. It doesn't matter if you don't want to play by the rules, you still will. If you don't, it means only those around you will suffer. Well, not that they won't anyway, really."

"You can't touch them either," Jennifer said defiantly. "Severus would know you were behind it, and he'd realize my curse is gone. It's an empty threat, Lucius."

"I said those around you would suffer. I never specified your family…all the same, thank you for the reminder. So, I see you're of the opinion that Severus will figure this out without your help? Well, perhaps he will, but by the time he does it will be too late for you…Ciardoth has already seen it, and she has little reason to lie about that. Now, let's see, where was I? Hm, I think you owe me at least two deaths…one for seeking 'advice' from Weasley, and one from Hexendaas, although I'm sure I can dig up other discrepancies for a third. As it so happens, I had a request from a loyal servant of mine for me to arrange a couple of deaths…better off that way, really, trust me, they were never meant to recover. And I know just the person to carry it out, too," Lucius said, grabbing Jennifer by the hair and pulling her head up to see two robed figures with their faces covered. But between them was a man that she knew since her first years of teaching when he was but a student. "Tell her how eager you are to kill your parents, Neville."

"They are evil, and they must die," he murmured in a low voice.

"No! No, you can't do this!" Jennifer cried out, feeling herself forced down again. "Neville, fight it! Fight it with everything you've got!"

"Valiant as the sentimental attempt may be, I really don't think it's going to work, Jennifer. I've actually been working on him for months. He never was much of a socialite, and as long as alchemists kept getting their shipments, why would they be concerned? It's a fitting end to a pair of Aurors that were a pain in the backside in my predecessor's days. Speaking of backside, I think it's time for another set of reminders, one for each life I take for your insolence, and one life I will take as a reminder," he snarled, a lashing spell striking her back with such great force as to feel like a heavy whip. Involuntarily she cried out in pain, so angry at herself for doing so she held her breath during the second and the third, closing her eyes at the end. "Ready to wake up again?" He asked mockingly. "Well, let's give the boy time to get up to the room first, shall we? And I would advise you not to mention anything about this "dream" to your husband. Everything you do, regarding the curse or not, will have consequences. And the more you push, the more will feel the wrath of the new Dark Lord."

Opening her eyes in terror, there could be little mistaking the sharp pain in her back, dashing to the bathroom before Severus had a chance to truly awaken. She quickly closed the door, locking it behind her as she sank to her knees, unable to hold the tears back anymore.

Severus had rolled over when she had gotten up, not fully understanding there was anything wrong until he heard the lock snap. He blinked awake, lighting a candle and glancing at the clock. It had been years since either of them had bothered with locking the door…to hear it was so out of character that Severus got up, knocking gently upon it.

"Jennifer? Are you all right?"

"Actually, I'm not really feeling that well," Jennifer admitted after taking a moment to let her tightened throat relax. "I'm sure it's just all that silly candy at the banquet. I'll be fine in the morning," she said, glad she didn't have to look at him when she said it.

"Would you like me to get you something?"

"No…no I…think I'm just going to take another shower and I'll be out again," Jennifer said.

"All right," Severus frowned, leaning against the door, lost in thought. "Are you certain you don't need any help?"

"Oh, go to bed, Severus!" Jennifer cried out with frustration, turning on the shower before sitting on the floor again.

Feeling a bit helpless and not liking it one bit, Severus retreated to his study long enough to get a book, having little intention of going to bed without knowing she was all right. Time crawled by as he tried to read. Even worse she took her normal maddeningly long time in there. It was almost to the point where he was about ready to go over and blast the lock off when her hand appeared out of the door and her wardrobe opened, a nightgown leaping into it. A moment later she came out dressed, her face a bit ruddy and eyes red, folding her arms in obvious discomfort. She laid down then with her back to him, not wanting to look at him. Sighing softly, Severus laid a gentle hand on her back to try and comfort her. Immediately she was up again.

"I'm sorry. Laying down made it worse. I think I'm going to sit up and have some soothing tea," Jennifer said quivering a bit. "Please go to sleep, Severus, I'll manage."

"Jennifer, I don't know what's going on, but if there's anything I've done…"

"Oh, no, Severus," Jennifer sat on the bed again and gazed at him adamantly. "You have been nothing but wonderful to me, even though at times I know it seems I'm blind to it. And I know it may seem sometimes like I don't have faith in you either, but I do, now more than ever," she said, kissing him gently, achingly aware that his worried gaze never left her as she went into the next room.

The next morning Severus peered into Jennifer's sitting room to find curled up asleep on her front, not looking any better than she had the night before. Gently he covered her with a blanket, brushing a hand against her to check her temperature, careful not to wake her. Frowning slightly, Severus went to his own sitting room and set up his small personal lab considering what to make for her when there was a knock. He opened it curiously to see Danny standing there, her face pale and so stricken with grief that Severus was immediately alarmed.

"What is it?"

"There was…an incident at St. Mungo's hospital," Danny said softly, holding out a folded note. Quickly Severus took it and read it, his face growing even paler than hers as he read it. "Dumbledore's left you in charge. They've already left, Severus, but Dumbledore mentioned that the Quidditch game is up to you, either way I'm here to help."

Severus paused, reading it over again, before turning to her.

"Well, technically this wouldn't in any way have anything to do with the operations of the school," Severus said in a low voice. "Nor do I think he would have any reason to come here. However, if you could double check and make sure all the Port Armbands are working and the room is set up…"

"I'll go ahead and do that now," Danny agreed.

"Very well, I'll be down as soon as I have a moment to speak with Jennifer to see to our guests," Severus said. She nodded and he closed the door, pausing for only a moment before heading back in to her side, gently touching her back.

Immediately she sprang awake and sat up with a panicked look on her face, Severus gazing at her apologetically. A second later she recognized him and the panic was instantly gone, blinking a couple of times to get her eyes to adjust.

"Nightmare? Are you still not well?" Severus murmured.

"I…fell asleep on the couch," Jennifer said.

"Yes, I noticed. Something has happened and I've been left in charge of the castle," Severus said quietly, meeting her gaze. "I need to get downstairs. Perhaps you should see Sagittari."

"No…no, I'm fine," Jennifer said, getting up. "It's okay, I'll be down in a moment to help."

"Do not feel like you have to do this if you're not up to it. The game isn't until this afternoon, no one will say anything if you want to take it easy…"

"Severus, stop worrying!" Jennifer protested softly, kissing him. "I'll be right down."

"Very well, I accept the fact that you will be right down, because I know you well enough to know you will be if I want you to or not, but I'm not going to stop worrying," Severus told her firmly, getting up and walking out. Jennifer stood then, stiffly walking to her desk to get a potion as she watched the door close.

"Don't stop, Severus, don't stop," Jennifer murmured softly to herself.

It was still quite early when Thomas and his escort arrived for the game, which was just as well for him for he had his pick of seats in the teacher's box. Of course, he would have much preferred to sit in one of the Slytherin ones, but Severus sent word that there would be other guests there and had to settle for the center. He wore all tailored black robes as usual; but the green and silver tie around his neck and his old House pin on his lapel gave no doubt to what team he was supporting that game. Beside him sat a woman about ten years younger with very wild hair, twirling a small lock of it in sheer boredom as it changed into different colors of the rainbow.

It was then that the first of the teachers arrived, and Thomas couldn't be any less impressed when he saw Fleur Delacour at the top of the steps, pulling her hood slightly away to reveal her still masked face, pursing her lips in obvious disapproval as she went for a seat in the back. But just then, the box began to shudder a bit as something heavy was on the stairs, and Madame Maxime appeared, her eyes instantly searching for her former student, calling to her in French. Fleur hesitated and then answered, and then so did Olympe, then reluctantly Fleur got up and moved down as the headmaster sat upon the end of the bench that Thomas and the Auror were on and Fleur sat beside her, well aware that the woman next to her was staring at her. Fleur tilted her head to cover her face, but the obstinate woman leaned over to see her better.

"Excuse me," the woman said to Fleur at last. "Might I borrow your nose?"

"I beg your pardon?" Fleur said with surprise, staring at her.

"Well, you have such a nice nose," the woman explained. Thomas rolled his eyes and folded his arms over, attempting to ignore them both as the woman's nose changed to match Fleur's, touching it conscientiously to try and make sure she got it right before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Why do women think about nothing but their looks?" Thomas said critically.

"Because all men think about are women's looks," the Auror retorted.

"They all notice you. They can't help it because you always end up tripping over them," Thomas sneered.

"_Mon Dieu_, can you not even be civil to your own date, Mr. Craw?" Fleur said with exasperation. Thomas' eyes grew wide.

"She's not a date, she's a public disaster on loan from the Ministry!" Thomas said.

"I'm his guard," the Auror said primly, looking in the mirror again. "He's not allowed to leave London without one. I do like the nose, but it does make my mouth look too big."

"Your mouth is always too big," Thomas said.

"How do you put up with it? You should report him or…or something!" Fleur said.

"For what? Acting like a Craw?" The woman said with amusement. "It's all right, we're all used to it. As long as he's insulting you he's practically harmless, it's when he stops talking that you have to worry."

"Well, I would not put up with it, not for a moment," Fleur declared, turning and saying something to Olympe in French, and was answered back in a voice sounding strangely gentle for the large woman.

A group of voices could be heard then followed by a woman's laughter, and they looked up to see Jennifer and Rolanda come up the stairs, followed by Severus, Archibald, and Hexendaas.

"Hey! It's Tonks!" Rolanda said, going over to Thomas' guard and exchanging a hug, Jennifer following suit. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…him," Tonks said, gesturing to Thomas, then suddenly turned serious. "Everyone else got called in on the Longbottom case." Rolanda's face fell then, gazing at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's just…" Tonks glanced at Severus then quickly looked down, avoiding Jennifer's gaze as well. "Well, at least the suffering is over," she murmured, and Rolanda hugged her again. Jennifer looked between the two wondering what that was all about, but Tonks caught it. "Jennifer, can I borrow your mouth?"

"Oh! Sure, I guess," Jennifer said, caught by surprise, slightly embarrassed as Tonks turned back to her mirror, changing her appearance again.

"Yes, that's much better," Tonks decided, and Thomas rolled his eyes again.

"My 'usband has left as well to help look for ze herbologist," Madame Maxime commented to Tonks. "He knew ze parents and ze boy, he told me."

"Yes, the Longbottoms were a very respected family here…once," Thomas said in a low voice.

Hexendaas, who had been busy talking to Severus suddenly turned and walked over to Thomas nodding respectfully to him.

"This is Hans Hexendaas, of Durmstrang. Thomas Craw, my father-in-law," Severus introduced.

"Ah, yes, Hexendaas," Thomas said, standing and offering his hand as well. "I know the name, of course. Our families once fought together, until the wars began."

"It is a great honor to meet you," Hans said solemnly. "I see your family line has held up well."

"Not as well as I would like," Thomas admitted with a chuckle. "After all, I am the last now, being that my only child was a girl." Jennifer turned and glowered at him.

"And my brother and I are the last of mine, and neither of us are inclined to remedy that," Hans said with a sneer.

"I don't blame you. A bunch of cotton heads, all of them," Thomas grunted, offering Hans a seat beside him.

"Does that include mother as well?" Jennifer challenged him and Severus put a hand on her arm.

"Jennifer, why don't we sit up here in front with Rolanda and Alvin," he suggested quickly.

"There are exceptions to every rule, Jen-girl," Thomas said evenly, but his eyes were flashing disapprovingly at her attempting to start an argument in public.

"Alice was a very kind woman," Fleur said firmly. "One of the kindest people I have ever met!" Thomas turned to stare at her.

"How could you have possibly met her?" He asked.

"Everyone at Beauxbatons knew her, Mr. Craw. She was there nearly every day when your daughter was, often bringing us bonbons or biscuits, and she was always warm and smiling. And she was a very brave woman," Fleur said. "There were not many that didn't mourn her passing."

"No, but there were a few," Thomas said, his soft voice filled with such deep grief and anger that everyone instantly felt on edge. Severus glanced at his wife, who had her eyes closed as if to shut out the world around her.

"Perhaps now is not a good time to discuss this. Things are dark enough today as it is," Severus said in a low voice.

"Severus, you know as well as I do that the darkness won't end until Malfoy is dead, cremated and his ashes scattered to the wind," Thomas said starkly.

"Even then, darkness will exist, Thomas, but that doesn't mean we have to dwell on it, any more than you need to dwell on Alice's death," Severus said firmly. The two men locked gazes then and silence weighed heavily in the air until at last the roar of the crowd around them broke it and they glance out of the box to see that the game was about to begin.

Zack finished the adjustments on the armband and then stared at it thoughtfully. This wasn't a good idea. He was sure it wasn't. And if they got caught…

The door of the supply closet opened and Zoë peered in, grinning.

"So? How's it coming?" She asked.

"It's done," Zack admitted. "The curtain holding?"

"Oh yeah. Nobody's even noticing there's an exhibit there," Zoë said wickedly. "This is going to be so funny."

"Well, maybe to you," Zack said. "But how's he going to feel? I'd be scared out of my wits."

"Exactly, that's why they call it payback," Zoë retorted, taking the armband from him.

"Can't we set it up in the Menagerie?" Zack suggested.

"No, I told you, it would miss the point. Snooty old Haagen-Dazs hates Muggles…"

"Yeah, but if this goes off, there's no way the Ministry won't hear about this…" Zack said. Zoë rolled her eyes.

"What is with you? I swear I leave you alone for one year and you turn into a loser! What about what he did to me, don't you care anything about that?"

"Sure, I do. But this is a bit extreme."

"Good, then it'll be all the more effective," Zoë said, but then frowned when she saw the look on Zack's face. "Fine, you stay out of it then. But I am going to get even with him for what he did to me."

She closed the closet door as she left and he sat there for a moment, lost in thought, finding himself imagining the best and worse case scenario of the scheme. The more he thought of it, the more he was convinced the worse case was the more likely of the two, feeling himself once again torn between his loyalty for his sister and the knowledge that this practical joke was going to go very wrong indeed. Finally he got up, kicking himself for even letting her talk him into helping and wishing that Professor Weasley was there. With both she and the Headmaster out of the building, there was only one option left…and Zoë was already heading in the same direction. Running outside he let out a loud whistle and wrote a quick note as his goshawk came down.

"To Snape, Ceo, and pronto!" Zack said, the goshawk immediately taking flight, biting his lip as he watched it head towards the Pitch knowing he had sealed his fate.

After showing off in front of his grandfather by calling a tight broom formation over the teacher's stand, Aurelius' Slytherin team had made a very strong showing, despite the fact that Halbert and Andrew seemed at the best of their game, completely on top of the Bludger at all times and giving Heph and Stock a run for their money just to keep it away from the Chasers. Just a few minutes into the game, Hans frowned as the Gryffindors tossed the Quaffle up the Pitch.

"Where is Hauk?" Hans asked. "Isn't he a Slytherin?"

"Yes, but he didn't make the team this year," Severus said simply, and Hans raised his brows in response to that. "It seems Garret is doing well," he added as Meyers stole the ball back and shot it towards the other team.

"Strange that he didn't, he was the captain of the Kraken team," Hans went on. "I see Halbert got on, however." Jennifer frowned slightly at the comparison but turned her attention to the game, trying to ignore it.

"I believe Hauk made the mistake of having a disagreement with the team captain," Severus said.

"Then it's a good thing he doesn't live with his father anymore," Hans mused. "You would have had definite trouble if he had heard about it."

"Hans, would you kindly watch the game? This is no time for school politics," Alvin chided him. "The teachers don't pick the teams here, the students have a say too. Oh! Good dodge there! Wait, I think the Gryffindor girl sees the Snitch!" Shelly did seem to be moving for something, but then she pulled up short in confusion as a speeding bird flew in bounds of the Pitch.

"Who let their familiar on the Pitch?" Rolanda said, irritated for the interruption.

"Odd, what is that?" Hans murmured, looking at his feet, but no one seemed to notice anything but the bird heading towards them.

"It's a hawk of some kind," Alvin said, and Jennifer and Severus exchanged a grimace as they realized whom it belonged to. As it soared in, Severus put his arm out just in time for his landing, dropping off the note and crying out excitedly before taking off again.

"What is it, Severus?" Jennifer asked, wondering what could have been so important.

"Cryptic," Severus murmured privately to her. "A new exhibit at the London Zoo, try the reptile house."

"What in craters?" Thomas said, everyone staring at him in surprise as he leapt up.

"Hexendaas! He just faded away, poof!" Tonks said. "Wait, who's that underneath?"

Just then there was a flash from Severus' wrist, and he growled loudly as Tonks went to check, but Severus knew it was too late.

"She didn't do what I just think she did, did she?" Jennifer frowned, shaking her head.

"I would guess that she did," Severus snapped. "Jennifer, you're in charge!"

"Lovely!" Jennifer said as he ran down the stairs. Just then there was a roar from the crowd, and Jennifer and the rest of them looked over to see Aurelius there with the Snitch in his hand, and Shelly nowhere in sight.

"Damn! I missed it!" Thomas said in annoyance.

"Here," Rolanda said, handing him her Omniculars. "I'll get them back later. We've got to find Hans."

"If I'm right, you might as well head to the Ministry," Jennifer said with a sigh. "I have a feeling they'll be there soon enough."

Hans had felt something put around his ankle, and had even commented upon it as he looked down to see what it was. But before he could truly investigate the armband that had been placed there the world had become a blur, and he found himself crouched within what appeared to be a room full of trees, with a curious pond in the center molded from large cobbled concrete and filled with an unhealthy looking green moss. He then heard a rather annoying tapping sound and looked to see that the fourth side of the room was filled with a curious wall of glass that he could only see movement through. Immediately on edge he cast a spell on it so he could see more clearly. A crowd of very confused looking Muggles blinked at him. Hans blinked back.

"What in the world is that, some kind of joke?" A man asked, the two kids with him staring beady-eyed at the man and then at the plaque on the rail of the glass which read; Dangerous Dark Wizard! DO NOT FEED! "What rubbish! Let's get out of here," he said, coaxing them to the next exhibit.

"Wait a minute! I saw him wave his stick! Perhaps he'll show us some magic tricks!" a boy standing to the side said, wrapping on the glass. "Hey, mister, can you do magic?"

Growling in response, Hans waved his wand at the glass again and suddenly before their eyes it began to melt; the ones nearest to it backing up.

"So you want to see some magic, do you?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously at the boy who rapped on the glass. A moment and a flash of light later, the boy was no longer there. Instead there sat a rather unimaginative but effective olive green toad.

"MAD WIZARD! MAD WIZARD!" Someone began to scream and a panic ensued in the building while those outside of it stood there perplexed.

"A mad what? Did they say a mad lizard?"

"Maybe it's a particularly dangerous sort of lizard."

Zoë sniggered from around the corner as they rushed out.

"Well that didn't take very long," she said to herself.

"Long enough, I should think," said a strained voice from behind her. Zoë turned around in surprise to see Snape standing there looking absolutely furious.

"How do you keep finding me so quickly!" Zoë asked.

"Go back to the school. Go straight to your room. Stay there until I call you. Do it now," he snarled at her.

Frowning at him, Zoë sighed and Disapparated just as a slew of Ministry workers arrived and ran in. A man Severus recognized as Sal Ricks from Accidental Magic immediately ordered the doors closed and then rounded up the unfortunate Muggles that had gotten in Hans' way as another man began to argue with him on what he was doing there.

"You certainly don't think this was my idea, do you? I certainly didn't put that sign up there, and I certainly didn't put this around my ankle!" Hans said furiously shaking the armband.

"What's that? A Portband, the type you have to trigger with a spell," Sal murmured. "And it has the Hogwarts crest on it!"

"Professor? Are you all right?" Sal and Hans both looked up to see Severus standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Sal said. "No, I have a better question, what are we _all _doing here?"

"Someone fastened this around my ankle!" Hans said angrily.

"Yes, I suspected it was one of our Portbands since of course no one can Disapparate out of Hogwarts. The moment you disappeared I had it traced," Severus said. "When did you notice it? Did you see who did it?"

"I felt it when we were watching the game," Hans snapped. "I was teleported there, and then Muggles began to harass me!"

"They began to harass you?" Sal repeated dubiously, eyeing a large slug. "And that's why you began turning them into cold blooded creatures?"

"They were asking for it," Hans muttered. "Especially that one," he said, pointing at the toad.

"Well, we can't keep discussing it here, they need to get this cleaned up as soon as possible," Sal said. "If you'll follow me to the Ministry?"

Severus and Hans glanced at each other as if reluctant to do so but arrived in a very packed reception area.

"Come on, follow close. As you can see I'd rather get this over as quickly as possible," Sal said, several wizards watching curiously as they passed.

"What is all this about, if I may ask?" Hans said when they worked their way down the corridor.

"A couple of long term patients of our wizard hospital here were killed last night by their only son, who then disappeared," Sal said. "Nearly every Auror and Law Enforcement Officer we got is looking for him, and a great deal of his friends as well."

"That was quite a circus for such a cut and dry murder case," Hans commented.

"There's nothing cut and dry about that case," Sal said, shaking his head. "Many of his friends insist he must have under the Imperius Curse, and personally, I think they're probably right…but there's no way we're going to know until we find him."

"If he was under the Curse, you won't be finding him alive," Hans pointed out. Sal sighed.

"It's not likely either way," Sal admitted, opening the door to his office. To his surprise, Percy Weasley and Alvin and Rolanda Archibald were already there.

"There you are! What happened?"

"A Portband around the ankle," Hans snarled. "Apparently one of the Hogwarts students decided it would be fun to turn me into a Muggle spectacle."

"He teleported into a cage at the London Zoo," Sal explained. Hans glared at Rolanda then, who was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, Rolanda, if it was a student, I would think something like this would be grounds for expulsion," Alvin said.

"Indeed, assuming that it was a student. Might I inspect the band please to see how it was altered?" Severus suggested. Sal handed it over to him.

"Of course it was a student, who else would it be? Crawling under the bleachers like that?"

"Now, Hans, what motive would any Hogwarts student have to go to such elaborate lengths to trouble you? I hope you don't believe Eigil had anything to do with this…"

"Eigil Hauk! Of course not! I never had a moment's trouble with him! And he's too big to fit under the bleachers…"

"I assure you he does know the spells to correct that. But you are right to be skeptical. We have no reason to believe that he or any student…"

"What about Zoë Black?" Hans said.

"Zoë Black?" Severus repeated with a raised brow. "What motive would she have had, Hans? She was only at Durmstrang for the one night." Alvin glanced at the floor, not saying anything as Hans' lips thinned slightly. "Actually, I can point out at least one fair reason why she wouldn't have, and that's the scholarship Dumbledore has been helping her start between the schools."

"A scholarship between the schools?" Percy asked with interest.

"To help provide expense costs for students qualifying for the exchange program," Rolanda explained.

"Well I think that's a splendid idea…" Percy said, Sal rolling his eyes behind his back.

"I'm not sure I would support it myself," Hans interrupted. "I don't think I would want to encourage any of my best students to go to a school where such obvious troublemakers can so easily take advantage of school equipment, break countless laws concerning showing magic around Muggles and get away with it."

"Sir, may I point out that turning Muggles into reptiles and amphibians and such is also breaking the law?" Sal said.

"That was different. I was defending myself! I shouldn't have been put in that position in the first place! There is no doubt in my mind that that niece of yours is behind this, Severus!"

"Believe what you will, but until we have solid proof, I can hardly support any accusation…however," Severus paused thoughtfully, glancing at the Portband once more before giving it to Percy. "I do want to say for the record that I do not think Zoë Black is capable of performing such a delicate and precise change to a magic item such as this. The girl just came back from public schools, after all, and she's several months behind the other students in her year in all subjects. Perhaps she could have cast the masking charm or the Transfiguration charm on the exhibit, her father is in the housing business after all, but I assure you that this is beyond her ability. And I am quite certain that after your experts inspect it and gather her records you will come to the same conclusion…that is, if she's a suspect."

"So far, I haven't heard anything that's named anyone as a suspect, just a lot of supposition," Percy pointed out.

"Would you care to come to Hogwarts and inspect?"

"Hardly my area, Severus. I'll have Thurspire send some of his men over," Percy said.

"Better yet, if he can get away send Thurspire, so we can really put this to rest," Severus said. Alvin and Rolanda stared at him, then glanced at each other.

"I doubt he can with what's going on, but I'll tell him your request," Percy sighed.

"And I will let you know if I find any solid proof on the matter," Severus said solemnly.

"Well! I suppose that's it then, for now. I think, being you're from another country and were put through…an unusual ordeal… I'm sure I we can overlook the toad thing this once," Percy said. "The Ministry really has its hands full with more pertinent affairs at the moment."

"Thank you," Hans said dryly. "In the meantime, I think I'm going to warn other colleagues from treading to Hogwarts lest they find themselves under the same hospitality."

"Well, ah, I suppose we ought to be getting back," Alvin said quickly. "You will have to thank the Headmaster for us, Severus. I for one had a very entertaining weekend." Hans frowned at Archibald but decided not to comment as they left the room.


	16. Keeping Things Quiet

_A/N Here's the follow up to the last chapter. Re; Witolf book comment...hmm you've mystified me here, I think you may be fishing a too far out to sea, or perhaps that chapter was misread? The book the Musketeers went to rescue was purely sentimental in value...a book of Christmas tales outlined in a previous chapter. Not that that isn't extremely significant to Rose; to her it's the best reminder she could have of her grandfather. The rest of the books were purely ancient history, and I'm sure that was stated as well. As the ransacked lab and bare walls were meant to imply, the Musketeers found no items or paper scraps relating to alchemy during their...ah...visit. This also comes up in this book when Jennifer is attempting to find a potion to deal with this near the beginning. Anyhow, here you go... this is recap with some somewhat lighter scenes in it, hope you like it._

Chapter Sixteen

Keeping Things Quiet

Zoë and Zacchius stood glumly in Snape's office as he slammed the door behind him. Descartes flapped over to his shoulder, and Snape murmured something to the bird who then took a snap at the two of them on the way past. Then he turned and looked them over, Descartes sitting as straight as Snape was while eyeing the children disapprovingly, the two looking very much alike in that moment.

"Couldn't leave well enough alone as usual, I see," Snape said, his eyes flashing at Zoë, who merely rolled hers. "Keep up that attitude and see how far it gets you. I can tell you have no idea how serious this situation is. But I have here a list of your 'accomplishments' this evening. Misuse of a Teleporting Device. Magical Tampering of Muggle Property," he said, his eyes flicking to Zacchius before he continued down the list, but Zack was avoiding his gaze. "Kidnapping, including involuntary movement of a representative from another country no less. Instigating public Muggle Mayhem by use of magic…"

"Hey, that was Hexen…"  
"Quiet!" Snape warned. "You knew what was going to happen putting someone like that in such a position. You are lucky he didn't lose his cool or we'd be doing more than picking up slugs. Now where was I? Oh, yes, school charges. Breaking into school storage and stealing expensive school equipment. Intentionally disrupting a very important school function…"

"Oh, please! It was just a stupid Quidditch game!" Zoë glowered.

"It was a Quidditch game that was hosting two other Headmasters of different schools!" Snape growled back. "Descartes, bad students!"

Descartes cawed menacingly, then reached out his neck and snapped at them, Zack stepping wisely back.

"Oh, please, call off the metal pelican. If he ever gets first blood you'd lose him and you know it," Zoë said defiantly.

"Know so much, do you? Then you would know that Dumbledore invited them to stay over so he would have a chance to speak with them about _your_ proposed scholarship? A scholarship that is now sure to get no Durmstrang support?"

"Oh, so Hexendaas doesn't like it, so what? Archibald's the headmaster, not him," Zoë said.

"Archibald is an outsider…that he once taught there is inconsequential; his family is from here. Hexendaas has all the connections to all the monetary support in that school, and without those connections, the floundering school would have to cut the student body by a third to keep operating…something, I'm sure, Hexendaas would be more than willing to do if his own voice isn't heard. Do you know what third I'm talking about, Zoë?"

"Yes, sir," Zoë said softly.

"Good, I'm glad you were paying attention to something," he said. "I imagine Maxime is going to support the initiative, but I'm afraid you've made yourself a bad enemy all for the sake of your 'getting even' and the likelihood of helping any student from there has become bleak at best. So too, actually, is the outlook for your own career here. You do realize of course that the Ministry charges are more than enough grounds for your expulsion?"

"Fine, expel me, I don't care," Zoë said. Zack didn't say anything.

"That is precisely the reason you are not going to get expelled," Snape sneered. "I have no intention of you getting anything you want, including manipulating me to have you thrown out. Without a direct confession or testimony from me that I know you were involved, the case has no legs to stand on. But don't take that to mean that you are getting away with this unpunished. Quite the contrary, I assure you. Zacchius, what was your part in this? I note that you were at the game when all this happened. Did you assist Zoë in her plot?" Zack blinked, a little surprised at the question and its timing, glancing sideways at Zoë to see her slightly shaking her head.

"Sir, I… actually, I did know about it," Zack said, Snape watching him steadily as Zack's head dipped. "I helped set up the cage so that the Muggles couldn't see it without her command and also recharmed the bracelet so she could set it to different coordinates."

"You should have listened to me when I told you to stay out of things," Snape said.

"I know, what I did was stupid," Zack murmured.

"Very stupid," Snape agreed. Zoë glared at her brother angrily. "Despite the fact that I would love to give you both hefty point deductions for this I cannot, since I, of course, have no knowledge of this incident. However, Zack, you will be facing detention. You, Zoë, will not only have detention, but I have something special for you, something I've found effective in the past…" he said, going over to his shelf and pulling out several heavy-looking tomes. "You will copy the specifics to every law you have broken today, school and otherwise. After you are done copying it you will then write, for each one, a fifty inch essay on why the law is there to begin with and why it is important to follow it…on ruled parchment, so you won't be tempted to use 'big' letters."

"But that would take weeks," Zoë sighed.

"Yes, I know. So if I were you, I'd get started after you leave here," Snape threatened, Zoë's face indicating that she was planning to do nothing of the sort. "As for your legal guardian's response, it seems we have reason to lose a few more privileges. No Hogsmeade," he said, the two of them slumping. "And no American Thanksgiving trip." They both looked up in surprise.

"You can't do that!" Zoë said in sheer shock. "Dad would never allow it!"

"Have you forgotten it was his idea to put you both in my care to begin with? As for that, I believe once I write him about the particulars in the case, I have a feeling that he will be more than supportive of the decision. I personally haven't ever cared for the two of you skipping two class days for such a trivial holiday. Oh, and by the way, Zoë, if you don't finish every bit of your school obligations including those reports, you will also both find yourselves spending the Christmas holidays here. I suggest you do it."

"I'm not staying here. I don't care what you say, I'm not going to do it," Zoë said.

"Then I will bring you back," Snape said with a grim smile. "No matter where you run. No matter how many times you try. I will find you and drag you back by the hair if necessary. Now, get out of my office. And I don't want to see you back in here again until detention. Descartes, bad students," he said, and Descartes snapped at them again, making a strange hissing nose in the back of his throat.

"Come on, Zoë," Zack said, and the two of them left, heading back up to the common rooms. But Zack soon learned that his punishment was not quite over yet, for as they got back into the Gryffindor tower, the students gathered in the common room suddenly converged in front of them. At the head was Shelly Meadows who looked positively furious.

"Zacchius Black! Do you own the Northern Goshawk?" Shelly said.

"Yeah," Zack admitted unsurely.

"Do you realize that your familiar cost us the Quidditch game?" Zack blinked at her. "That stupid blundering bird went right into the Pitch at the most crucial of times and I thought it was the Snitch! What sort of game are you playing at, sending it over the field like that? Did you have a bet against us or something?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Shelly," Andrew said.

"You stay out of this!"

"Look, I didn't know he'd go over the field, I am sorry!" Zack said.

"What was Ceo doing crossing the field at all? He knows better than that!" Zoë said.

"All I know is here I am following this stupid bird that goes barreling towards the teacher's box and meanwhile Rel is closing in on the real Snitch and before I can even figure out what's going on, he has it in his hand!" Shelly said. "An absolutely mad thing to do! Especially with all the Bludgers flying about, your goshawk could have been hurt, had you even thought about that?"

"Barreling towards the teacher's box?" Zoë repeated. Suddenly she turned and pounced her brother, getting him down on the ground and hitting him randomly while the surprised students stared wide-eyed until Halbert and Andrew jumped in and pulled them apart.

"Hang on! What's with the sudden heat?" Andrew puffed, having a hard time holding Zoë off.

"You warned him, admit it! You actually told Snape what was going on! Why you dirty little turncoat!" Zoë snapped.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt, that's all! It's not like I tried to stop anything…"

"How long have you been spying on me for Snape, Zack? Oh, I know, since that little talk you had after the Pickled Petal incident!"

"No! He just asked me in then to talk me into staying out of whatever you were up to…"

"He's turned you against me! I can't believe it!"

"He has not!" Zack snapped. "But he's right in that you have been going a bit too far with things!" Zoë stared at him, stiffening up.

Deciding that probably meant she wouldn't go after him again, Andrew gently let go. Everyone stood in a circle around them, looking completely bewildered.

"I'm done with this. I'm done playing his game, and I'm done playing yours," Zoë said, heading up to her room. Zack sighed then, shrugging Halbert's arms away soberly.

"Well, what are you all staring at? Never seen siblings fight before?" he said and then headed to his own room.

Once Severus had left to go after Zoë, and Thomas, Tonks and Fleur had headed to congratulate the winning team, Jennifer had taken Olympe Maxime back to the castle for a light tea. Olympe couldn't help but enjoy the chance to speak in her native tongue and get caught up with her old staff member. But after a half an hour there was a knock on the door, and Jennifer opened it to see Hagrid there looking unusually somber.

"No luck?" Jennifer said.

"No, but Harry and the others are still lookin'," Hagrid sighed.

"Did you want to stay, Rubeus? I can have you covered for a few days," Olympe said. Hagrid looked thoughtful.

"No, no, I don't think it's goin' t' make much of a difference really," Hagrid said. "We probably should be getting home, I know."

"We'll keep you informed of anything that happens, Hagrid," Jennifer said gently.

"I know…Dumbledore already promised me tha' he wouldn't leave me hanging like tha'. Havin' a hard time with this, himself, being he remembers 'em all as students…great man, Dumbledore."

"Don't worry, he has plenty of friends here to turn to," Jennifer said.

"Not tha' he would," Hagrid said. "He wouldn't want t' burden any of you with it."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Hagrid," Jennifer said.

"Come, Rubeus, if we are going home, perhaps we should start so zey can see to zis."

"Right. You take care of tha' son of mine," Hagrid said with a weak smile. "Great Beater, isn't he? Him and tha' Andrew of yours."

"I can't keep them apart," Jennifer chuckled, hugging him. "I hope to see you both here more often."

"We will write Professor Dumbledore wiz a proposal of how much we can afford to put aside for ze scholarship," Olympe said, offering Jennifer side kisses before they left, Jennifer walking them to the gate.

Thinking over Hagrid's words, Jennifer frowned, wondering about his concern over Dumbledore and knowing from experience that it was probably on the mark. Getting an idea, Jennifer headed back to her office long enough to scribble a note, opening the small half window and waiting for Dodger to carry it off before she took a quick sip of a numbing potion and then headed up to Dumbledore's Study. By the time she got up there, Dodger had returned and was already waiting on the railing to the observatory, well away from the molting Fawkes who sat sleepily upon his perch.

"Hello, Fawkes. Having a hard day too, I see," Jennifer murmured sympathetically to the Phoenix before taking the note from the tawny owl. "Thanks, Dodger, wait just one moment," Jennifer said, going over the desk to look at the appointment book. "Ah, he's cleared all his appointments today. I wonder how long before he comes back?" She said to herself at loud.

Just then she heard the scratching of a quill, and looked over to see the book writing. "Eating at Hogwarts" beside the 6PM entry.

"Brilliant," Jennifer said. "Book, would you change that to dinner in Study with Minerva at 6PM?" She waited a moment as the book appeared to consider it. Then the words faded, and again the scratching noise occurred as the words she requested appeared. "Thank you, book," Jennifer said, scribbling something on the bottom of the letter before handing it to the owl. "Back to the sender please."

Jennifer smiled to herself, feeling for the first time that day that she had actually accomplished something and had turned to leave, when she spied that one of the desk drawers was open. As she paused to close it, she noticed something moving and peered inside to see that the map that Dumbledore kept there had been left active. Curiosity overwhelmed her, and suddenly she found herself thinking about her own predicament. Was it possible, she wondered, that Malfoy could be using something similar to spy on her?

Taking it out she unfolded it and immediately became astounded to the sheer volume of the activity going on in the castle, as students went about their weekend activities. The library was filled with students, and Boulderdash's name seem to be walking randomly back and forth across the room…probably putting away books, Jennifer realized. Down the corridor, a large amount of students had gathered in the Great Hall to pass a lazy afternoon playing games and reading…there she spotted Alexandria's name among a large group of girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Curiously, Jennifer found herself then looking for the others. Aurelius was easy to spot in the Slytherin Common room; apparently they were having a celebration over their Quidditch victory. Jennifer folded it over to look at the Gryffindor tower but saw no sign of Andrew, but did note that Zoë and Zack seemed to be in their dorm rooms. As she flipped to the stairwell, she caught sight of Alicia heading towards the Gym, but then suddenly she turned into the Trophy room. Jennifer frowned at that, thinking she had gotten over that. But apparently Caprica Dusthorn was still quite awake, and still actively talking to the youngest Snape. Sighing softly, Jennifer then turned to look downstairs again, checking the kitchen for her other son. Although he was not in the kitchen, it was obvious from the corridor that he was walking in that Andrew had just come from there, his name bouncing almost contentedly as he walked down the hall.

Suddenly the name stopped, and Jennifer stared curiously as she saw Eigil and five other boys coming down the hall. Immediately, Andrew turned around and slipped around the first corner as the boys suddenly began to run up, their names skidding to a stop as they reached the intersection. Despite the fact that Andrew was right there, the boys hurriedly walked passed him, several of the names peering into side rooms while Andrew began to down his original path towards the stairwell.

Jennifer had very little doubt that he was invisible at that point, and couldn't help but wonder how long he had felt the need to avoid Eigil and his friends. Making a mental note to herself to pay more attention to their faces over the next few weeks, Jennifer turned her interest to another part of the map… just in time to see her husband stride in and up to the Gryffindor tower. She then watched as Shelly went up to their dorms and the twins came out, following Severus down to his office.

"Boy, I'd hate to be in their shoes right now," Jennifer murmured to herself, flipping another page to the Transfiguration classroom. But Fleur wasn't in her office, nor did she seem to be in the staff room or any of the connecting halls. She was about to give up looking for her when she noticed her coming in down the hallway leading to the Pitch. Surely she wasn't out there all this time, Jennifer frowned, and then shrugged to herself as she folded the map back over several times, attempting to remember the way Dumbledore had had it open. As she did so, she happened to catch a glimpse of her own name, next to Fawkes, sitting in the Study. She then also noticed Albus Dumbledore's name, standing by the door. Flailing in surprise she dropped it and fell backwards on the chair, groaning loudly at the prospect of adding another bruise to her list.

"I wondered when you would get back to looking up here," Dumbledore said mischievously.

"I am so sorry! I was just…"

"Quite all right, Jennifer," Dumbledore said. "Such a wicked little thing, this map. It tempts the best of us at times, to nose about and see what people are up to, even when it's really none of our business."

"Um…" Jennifer blushed furiously not knowing what to see as she righted the chair and quickly stepped out of the way.

"No, no. It's all right. As you can see I use it myself from time to time, to satisfy my peace of mind and make sure no one's lurking within these halls that shouldn't be. But other than that I try not to use it much…it opens the door to all sorts of little secrets, and really I have enough of my own to keep without taking any more on, because of course it wouldn't be right of me to really divulge anything I've seen, provided it doesn't hurt anyone, of course," he said with a such a smile that Jennifer knew for a fact that he was talking about what she thought he was talking about.

"I suppose I should…offer some explanation…"

"Don't you even dare," Dumbledore warned her, shaking his finger. "Let's pretend, despite of how many people do know this map exists, that it doesn't. Ah, what's this? It seems Minerva is planning a visit," he said thoughtfully. "She must have gotten caught up in this…this thing that's happened." Jennifer gazed at his eyes, which seemed to have momentarily clouded over. "Well, I will be glad to see her at any rate. Quick cup of tea before you go?"

"Thank you," Jennifer said, unsurprised when a cup appeared by her favorite chair as she sat down. "Have they found out anything yet?" Dumbledore sighed softly, reaching for his own cup.

"Apparently, the last anyone saw him was over the summer when Hermione and Ron had a small party over at their house…Harry, Ginny, Seamus…a few other friends of theirs. According to everyone he seemed quite well…enthusiastic over some sort of new growing technique he was working on for sensitive tropical plants or something. Well, I need not tell you that Neville's always been quiet, very reserved for the most part, and all of his friends admit it was very common of him to get onto a project and forget to check in with them for a month or two…and since the packages were still coming out, nobody thought a thing about it. And, since all of his friends had families to keep up with, perhaps they may not have been quite as attentive as they now feel they should have been."

"I know, I feel the same way now," Jennifer sighed. "Alex mentioned him missing an important meeting with at the Ministry over some environmental concerns. I knew it didn't sound like him, but we waved it off and got caught up in out own concerns."

"Yes, that was the first of several appearances that he missed," Albus said. "And how strange that it occurred around the same time that his cousin was said to have gotten out of jail." Jennifer looked up hopefully.

"You think there's a connection?" she asked. Albus gazed at her for a long time before nodding.

"Well, I wouldn't want to overlook that possibility. Although I seriously doubt that someone in Amadeus' position would so readily jump into such a brandish attack on a family member just after getting out of jail. And…there is something else…something that hasn't been made public yet. After the woman's death at the coroner's office, Vallid's office has been busy attempting to research a motive and has come to a startling conclusion that the corpse found in Roger's cell wasn't his at all," Dumbledore said.

"What happened to Baylor then?" Jennifer asked after a moment.

"No one is certain," Dumbledore said softly. "But if I had my guess, I would say he is very much alive. Because of this, Vallid has decided not to go to the public with it yet. Jennifer, I'm not quite sure yet what is going on, but considering who this involves, I think you should be very careful."

"Of course I'll be careful, Albus," Jennifer said, quickly taking a drink of tea and putting it down. "And I have every intention of staying close to the school as much as possible until the holidays, if that makes you feel any better."

"Perhaps a little," Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "See that you carry that out, so I don't have to worry unnecessarily." Jennifer nodded and got up then, thanking him one last time before slipping out the doors. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with a hand against his bearded chin, lost in thought.


	17. Under the White Mark

Chapter Seventeen

Under the White Mark

Severus had attempted to settle in for the night, but the late autumn storm put him on edge. He reached for the comfort of his violin, glancing through a piece of Mendelssohn before taking another go at it. A roll of thunder interrupted him and he paused a moment before continuing. But a few moments later, just when he was ready to try and brave a new page, someone knocked upon the door. Glancing at the time, Severus went to answer it and met surprise in the face of Hermione Weasley, who had not expected him to still be awake.

"Yes? What has happened? Did they find him?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded, the expression that went with it making it obvious that they didn't find him alive.

"Under the White Mark," Hermione said. "They found a note supposedly written in Thomas' handwriting. Thurspire just brought your father-in-law in for questioning and Harry wants to know if you can come."

"Fine, let me just check on Jennifer and I'll be right out," Severus said.

"Not going to ask her along?"

"No, she hasn't been sleeping well. I would prefer just to explain in the morning when we know more," Severus explained, slipping back in and writing a quick note. He then threw on some gloves and woke Descartes, placing a hand around its beak to keep it quiet.

"Guard Jennifer, Descartes," he told the Stymphalian as he pried it off its perch and opened the door to the bedroom, placing him in a stand near the door. He glanced at Jennifer then, once again lying on her front, but very still as if from apparent exhaustion. Sighing silently, Severus patted the bird's side and left the note on the bureau, closing the door quietly behind himself.

Thomas Craw glared at Thurspire, who glared obstinately back at him. They were sitting in the Office for Law Enforcement, waiting for the lab report on the letter, and the Aurors in the room, Tonks, Harry, and Alastor Moody, looked no better for the lack of sleep that night. In fact, Tonks was snoring lightly in the chair she was sitting in.

"Ederick, please be reasonable here," Alastor yawned. "There's no way that Thomas could have cast a spell as powerful as the White Mark, let alone the Killing Curse, without all the bells and whistles we have tied to this very office going off."

"Instead of sitting here waiting for this stupid test, we should be out there looking for the real killer," Harry snapped angrily.

"I seriously doubt we will find whoever did this tonight, Harry," Alastor said gently.

"You know there are plenty of questionable individuals in my past who might have plenty of examples of my handwriting to work off of and would have the motive to do so...take Lucius Malfoy, for example."

"Let's not get into that, again please…" Ederick sighed, and then paused as someone knocked on the door. Harry went over and let Severus and Dumbledore in, nodding to them.

"Severus, would you be so good to tell this fool he needs to listen to me?" Thomas said wearily.

"Gladly. What is he ignoring this time?"

"The fact that the real person behind this is completely obvious. Damn the details; look at the facts, Thurspire! Lucius Malfoy has been on the run for months now."

"Yes, what about that, Thurspire, how is it that you haven't been able to locate him yet?" Severus asked.

"We are getting off the subject! There is no evidence he or the new head of Malfoy Magic Industries is behind this. Besides, you still haven't explained how anyone else might have learned how to cast the White Mark which you created…"

"I created it from the Dark Mark, Thurspire," Thomas Craw said evenly. "I changed the prefix and a bit of the mark design, but anyone who knew how to cast that could probably figure out my version with a little bit of trial and error and that means whoever is behind this must have been a Death Eater. Furthermore, if Harry's right and Neville Longbottom was under the Imperius Curse, the person who did this could not have been acting alone… one person is not capable of continually controlling a person for months on end without help."

"That is assuming that Neville was not acting out of his own free will," Thurspire pointed out.

"He was not acting out of his own free will!" Harry shouted angrily. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ederick, do you mind if we back up a bit since Severus and I just got here? What exactly did the note say?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Just one sentence: 'Those that turn against one's own blood must pay the ultimate price.'" Thurspire quoted. Severus' face immediately lost color, glancing at Thomas.

"Thomas is right. It is Lucius Malfoy," Severus murmured.

"Please, Severus. Since when is Lucius Malfoy ever this blatantly obvious?" Thurspire snorted.

"I don't think he's in his right mind anymore," Harry said supportively. "Wasn't he about to be evaluated before he escaped for trying to kill Draco?"

"That wasn't supposed to leave the building," Thurspire snapped, glowering at Moody. "How does Harry know about it?"

"Wasn't me," Alastor said.

"Thurspire, Parvati herself told us about it when we noticed all the guards around her and Mary at the park," Severus said. "Suffice it to say quite a few people know about the incident now, and I do not think such a note is a coincidence considering his falling out with Draco and Dannyelle. In fact, I think this could be easily be read as a warning to exactly how much danger they are in at this moment."

"This is all supposition…" Thurspire sighed.

"Perhaps, but very serious supposition," Severus said. "And if I were you, I would be especially concerned with Thomas' other point. He is not acting alone."

"More than that, he is more than likely acting with a great number of supporters," Alastor put in. "There have already been three attacks, perhaps more we don't even know about. He wouldn't feel confident to hit with such speed unless he was completely confident he would succeed."

"Let's not forget that we still haven't found out what Ciardoth may be doing," Severus said.

"All right, now this is getting more than a little bit carried away!" Thurspire protested. "Bad enough you making accusations without any proof whatsoever on the Minister's father, but now you're bringing Ciardoth into this. What's next, will you-know-who come back from the dead for a final appearance?" He said with exasperation.

"No, but we may be looking at someone attempting to take his place," Alastor mused. "We may be on the verge of another dark war."

"Not if we find Lucius Malfoy now and stop this before it gets out of hand," Severus said.

"Neville and his parents are dead. I would say that it is already out of hand," Harry said. "Please, Thurspire, for once listen to reason. This isn't going to be the last death if something isn't done now."

Just then, Tonks woke up, blinking and looked around with surprise at Severus and Dumbledore then back at the angry faces of Alastor and Harry.

"Still not listening, I take it?" she said.

"Why does this whole conversation seem strikingly familiar?" Harry said, agitated.

"Yes indeed, Harry, we have been here before, haven't we?" Dumbledore said. "Tonks, might I inquire your part in the discussion before things perhaps began to sound…redundant?" Tonks grimaced apologetically.

"I was just here to offer Thomas an alibi, Albus. Thurspire was all fire ready to stick Thomas in jail until I told him I didn't drop him off home until six."

"Six? Really? Where did you go after the game?" Severus asked.

"I thought you said you were at Hogwarts until six," Thurspire squinted.

"We were. Thomas wanted to talk to Delacour before we left," Tonks shrugged. "So I entertained a few students by the gate until he was ready."

"I thought the two of you didn't get along," Thurspire said.

"Of course not! She's a hybrid!" Thomas said indignantly, but then became sullen. "But…she knew Alice and…although I'm not sure I can get anyone here to understand this…sometimes getting to hear a total stranger say they remember someone fondly means as much as hearing it from someone who was closer to her."

"I understand, Thomas," Dumbledore said gently. "Although if I were you I wouldn't be so quick to judge Fleur based on appearances. She really doesn't deserve it."

"The point is, they did speak and we were there," Tonks said after an uncomfortable pause.

"And just why isn't Delacour here as well then?" Thurspire asked.

"I couldn't convince her to come," Tonks admitted.

"Since when isn't an Auror's word good enough?" Alastor glared at him.

"By her own admission, Tonks wasn't with him the entire time. He could have ended the conversation early, done the deed, and come back to secure his alibi!" Thurspire said. "Given that fact and Thomas' record, I really ought to hold him until I speak to her."

"You can't hold him, Thurspire, that's just what Malfoy wants!" Harry snapped. "Someone's gotten into Azkaban once, don't you think they can do it again? He'd be dead before morning!"

"Not without a fight," Thomas said proudly.

"Yes, I agree with Harry on that point. Ederick, you have no clear evidence against him," Dumbledore said.

"I don't need clear evidence to hold Thomas. He's on parole."

"Severus, would you please go find the Minister of Magic and bring him here, please?" Dumbledore asked. Immediately, Severus slipped out.

"You hardly need to bring him into this," Thurspire said.

"Oh, yes I do. As regrettable as it is, it is imperative that somehow both of you accept the gravity of what it is these people have been trying to tell you," Dumbledore said. "Lucius Malfoy is gathering supporters…I have proof of that beyond what has even already been mentioned here… and is without a doubt the force behind these attacks and perhaps even done with Ciardoth's help. And if we don't get past this regrettable bureaucracy and get to the point of the matter soon, it may be too late for all of us."

One by one, the Snapes arrived at Jennifer's sitting room, until at last Andrew, Zoë and Zack arrived, everyone attempting to get comfortable as the could on the floor or leaning against the wall as Severus stepped to the front, raising the light levels dramatically, while Jennifer sat quietly beside her desk, leaning back thoughtfully in her red high-backed chair.

"First off, I want to say this is a family meeting, and you can treat it accordingly, but it is something that was best not postponed, for all of our lives may be at stake. Neville Longbottom's corpse has been found, under the guise that it was done by the Ivory Skull. However, it is the opinion of myself, most of the Aurors involved in the case, and Professor Dumbledore, that the true culprit, even though perhaps not directly, is Lucius Malfoy," Severus said. No one said a word. "It is our belief that he has severed his ties directly from his estate for the soul purpose of hiding his true activities of attempting to reorganize the Death Eaters under his command to strike out at many who once opposed him and Voldemort. I do not think I am exaggerating in the slightest to say that we are probably close to the top of that list."

"But…what about the curse?" Alicia asked.

"The curse has already proven itself not to be completely effective," Severus said, glancing at Aurelius and back to her. "Which brings us to the first of a few new family rules I am about to put into place; forget that that curse exists. Yes, it did its job well, protecting you in your younger years, but now we have seen we can no longer take it for granted. Lucius Malfoy is dangerous and would stop at nothing to cause harm to any one of you. If given the opportunity, he would kill all of us. We cannot hide behind the curse any longer. Do not in any way, shape or form, depend on its protecting you." Aurelius nodded to himself at that.

"The second rule," Severus continued, "deals with giving Lucius and his forces the opportunity. We must not allow ourselves to give him that opportunity. First and foremost, that means until further notice, no more traveling by unconventional means for any reason. That includes all of you," Severus said, looking between Alicia and the twins. "No matter what the reason, no matter how innocent or how urgent. If it is urgent, I suggest instead of _instantly_ attempting to correct it I suggest that you instead _instantly _come to me or another adult you trust in the castle to remedy it. Furthermore, there will be no traveling out of the castle by conventional means without Jennifer, myself, or an adult that we approve of to go with you."

"What about Hogsmeade?" Alex asked.

"Those of you who haven't lost that privilege will be allowed to go on one condition, and that is the four of you stay together. The moment any of you lose sight of one member, you are immediately to come to us rather than go on a wild goose chase for the missing sibling. And, in case you are curious, if you are found out to have intentionally wandered off, you will lose all Hogsmeade privileges, as well as face some personal consequences for causing undue panic in the family," Severus warned. "Consequently, since you do have to stay together, Aurelius, you are relieved from any duties relating to keeping track of students on the bus and so on…the other prefects can take care of that, and Weasley is already aware of that change."

"And what about Pali and the others?" Aurelius asked.

"Provided that Doctor Sagittari is going with you, you stay together, and the visits are scheduled in a way that your mother and I know you're going, we do not have a problem with it," Severus said, and then continued.

"Third rule…more consistent family awareness. No matter where you are going…inside or outside of the castle, you will notify a member of a family where you will be at all times. I realize this may be a bit of a pain for those of you in differing houses, but until further notice, I must insist you do this. However you may pick whoever is most convenient; the exception to this is of course if you leave school grounds, but then I will refer you to rule two and the fact that I should know about those circumstances regardless. If you are the recipient of information and the information giver is not where they stated they were going to be, you will report that to Jennifer or me immediately. Also, I would like each of you to note any unusual changes of behavior in your siblings in private…no, this does not mean you need to panic because someone changed and started eating a different flavor of ice cream, and no it doesn't mean the fact that certain siblings may act differently around other people," Severus said, noting Alex turning to stare accusingly at Aurelius. "But if a sibling starts behaving differently within the family circle for no known cause, I would like to hear about it. I would also like to know if you notice a sudden shift in friendships. If Andrew decided to detach himself from Halbert and start hanging out with Meyers, I think that should give you reason to pause," he said, several of them grinning at that.

"And now the last point. No one, and I do mean no one," he said, glancing at Jennifer, "Including myself, Jennifer, and if I have my way Thomas, is allowed to get involved with the search for Malfoy in any way. You are not to search for him. You are not to research him," he said, looking at Alex who merely stared back expressionlessly. "You are also not to get involved with any attempts to uncover who may be working with him, no matter how obvious a connection may seem. You will concentrate on your schoolwork and under no terms will we get ourselves involved in current affairs other than taking the necessary precautions to protect ourselves from them. Is that quite clear?"

"What about Ciardoth?" Alex asked.

"Ciardoth is my affair," Severus said evenly. "No one else besides myself should be getting involved with that either. Any other questions?" No one spoke. "Good. Since this is for your own protection and those around you, I expect you will be motivated to follow them. Even so, Jennifer and I will be watching to make sure that you are. I realize there are times when the last thing you want to bother with is a younger or older sibling, but considering how tight the six of you have been in the past, I'm sure you'll manage without killing each other. Very well, I suggest you return to your rooms and finish your studies for the evenings, and do not discuss this situation with anyone. Not everyone yet understands the gravity of what's going on… Aurelius, see to it, please."

"Why? I mean, shouldn't everyone be aware this is going on?" Alex asked.

"Until the Ministry has undeniable legal proof that Malfoy is behind this, they cannot say a word about his guilt or innocence in this matter. You are being informed now so that none of us are put in danger in the interim. Remember to report anything out of the ordinary to me. See you in the morning," Severus said. Glancing at each other they nodded and got up, Severus getting the door for them as they filed out.

As they headed for the stairwell, Zoë began to shake her head in irritation.

"Does he always do that?" Zoë asked. Andrew glanced at her curiously.

"Do what?"

"Order you all around like that, like you were a bunch of troops in an army or something," Zoë said.

"Oh! No, not usually. Mum's normally the one doing that," Andrew said thoughtfully.

"He didn't give you any say at all in the matter. You will do this. You will do that. It's like what you might have wanted didn't even matter!" Zoë said.

"He did answer all of our questions," Andrew said. "And I'm not sure what you mean by us…I mean, wasn't it obvious he meant those rules to apply to the two of you as well?"

"Yes, it was," Zack said.

"It's bad enough the way he treats us in the classroom. We shouldn't let him treat us like that in private as well," Zoë said.

"Zoë, this isn't a case of just ordering us about out of a whim. This is a serious life and death matter," Zacchius said.

"Maybe for them, but not for us. What would Malfoy care about what we do, anyhow? Besides, with our powers, we could get away from him easy," Zoë said. Andrew and Zack stared at her then looked at each other.

"Zoë, this is not the time for this," Zack said at last. "I think we ought to listen to Uncle Severus and do what he says. If you don't follow the rules, I will tell him."

"And if he doesn't, I will," Andrew agreed. "It's for your own safety, Zoë. Please don't make a big deal out of this!"

"I am so tired of everyone here dictating my life!" Zoë said angrily, picking up speed to get ahead of them but kept walking towards the rooms. Andrew and Zack shared a worried look between each other, and then Andrew sighed softly.

"When we get back to the rooms, let's talk," Andrew whispered to him. Zack nodded to him quickly, feeling a bit better knowing that at least he had Andrew to talk to.


	18. Turn Around

_A/N Here's your weekend update. This was actually a very tricky chapter to write because it involves a hangout that was, well, hard to put into a pg-13 story. Yes, the slang is outdated and the cussing in the hangout is mild, and I downplayed what those in the background (non-characterised folks in the said place) were actually doing...but since I added magic elements into the club, those can easily be explained as just magic teen quirks, or Zoe being too focused or too desensitized to notice. Basically, the downplay of the hangout itself is intentional...but don't take that to mean it's not a rough chapter in some respects, despite the attempts to keep this passage as much in tone with the story as possible. Enjoy! JCWriter_

Chapter Eighteen

Turn Around

With a boxful of Dustbunny Bopper cloths and a small stepladder, Zacchius began to carefully dust Snape's book collection in his office. Why the elves hadn't been doing the job, Zack wasn't quite sure, although Zack suspected that Snape was keenly suspicious of random House Elves around his precious tomes. An audience of two; Descartes on his perch and Rasputin in his box, eyed his work suspiciously, while Snape was at his desk, completely absorbed in four different daily papers; two wizard, two Muggle, that lay before him, critically reading every word of each to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"I don't suppose reading the papers searching for clues to what Malfoy might be up to counts as 'research,'" Zacchius said casually. Severus looked up, squinting at him.

"One of the two reasons you are here in detention is that you didn't know when to keep your mouth shut. I suggest you use this opportunity to practice," Severus said critically. Zack stared at him. Did that mean that he was going to let him get away with it if he had denied helping her?

"Well, what's the other reason I'm in detention then?" Zack asked instead, deciding it was a safer question.

"Not knowing when to open it," Severus said. Zack stared at him. "If you had gotten a conscience a little sooner maybe we could have stopped Zoë from annihilating her chances of getting that scholarship of hers through peacefully. As it is, I have quite a problem on my hands cleaning up this Durmstrang matter. Now, if you don't mind? More work, less talk."

Zacchius got the next book down, gently dusting it off.

"She's not going to do it, you know," Zack said.

"Do what?" Severus said distractedly, still reading.

"Follow the rules. She thinks you're just ordering us around again," Zack said. "And she doesn't tell us where she's going unless Andrew insists."

"Well, keep insisting then. Follow her if she refuses," Severus advised. "I'll not have her jeopardizing all of us just because she wants to get even with me. But don't put yourself in harm's way to do it…if she leaves the castle, you stay. I will deal with it myself."

"All right," Zacchius said, putting away another book before he said. "I'd watch her Thursday afternoon, if I were you."

"I had already intended to," Severus said with a nod. "Dust."

Zack relaxed a little then, feeling a bit better knowing that Snape had already figured out what he knew…he could hardly be accused of snitching on his sister when their uncle already knew about it. Of course, that didn't mean his sister wasn't planning on pulling something. He only hoped that the fact that he knew wasn't going to get him dragged into it again.

If Zacchius' detention with Professor Snape seemed light, Zoë's detention with Professor Craw was anything but, for she was assigned to clean up all the mouse cages in the lab, scrubbing each one down in turn so not to get any of the mice confused. It was very grueling, smelly work, and it didn't help that some of the potions the mice had been given made them extra strong or hyper, making them a lot more violent than the average mouse. Pulling her hand out of one of the cages as one of them lunged for her, Zoë jumped back a bit, causing Jennifer who sat at her desk in the classroom working to look up curiously.

"I'm beginning to see where the idea of the rabbit of Caerbannog came from," Zoë said.

"The what?" Jennifer asked. Zoë sighed, remembering then whom she was talking to.

"Never mind. Would it be all right if I zap these to sleep?" Zoë asked.

"I'm sorry, Zoë, but we can't risk anything that would harm the test results," Jennifer said. "Why don't you try a different cage and come back to that one when it's not so excited." Zoë frowned at the leaping mouse wondering if it would ever not be excited, going to the next one.

"At least this one's not going to be a problem. Looks like it's almost dead," Zoë mused. Jennifer looked back up in alarm.

"Which one?"

"Mr. Ache-Be-Gone," Zoë said.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jennifer said in surprise, getting up and coming over to look at it worriedly. "Damn, I was counting on that one!"

"It's just a stupid mouse," Zoë said, staring at her. "Considering you've ignored any cruelty to animals charges so far, it's a bit too late to get all watery eyed now."

"Let's not go there, Zoë," Jennifer said, poking at the lethargic mouse before leaning against the cage in resignation.

"Besides, if you've been listening to the class at all when we've been working on the lab you'd have known this was coming anyhow. This is Morfinn's cage, he's been predicting that mouse wouldn't make it until the holidays since we first started the experiment. Guess we won't be living it down any time soon," Zoë glowered. Jennifer looked at her thoughtfully, and then back at the cage again.

"Well, back to work then, can't be at this all day," Jennifer said, glancing in the other cages curiously before heading back over to her letter writing, taking a moment to wax her fingers again before starting.

But as the next week began, Zoë soon forgot about the incident with the cages as her thoughts turned towards what was going to be the fourth Thursday of the month. Strangely enough, every single teacher that Zoë and Zack had that day decided to schedule a test…something Zoë highly suspected was no mere coincidence. To make matters worse, on Tuesday Zoë got an answer to a plea to their grandmother in California a few days before, stating that their parents had already informed her that they wouldn't be able to make it that year. Zack, upon hearing the news, neither seemed surprised or upset, suggesting that she merely give it up instead of risking losing their privilege for going home for Christmas. That, in many ways, was the last straw for Zoë.

After the last of their tests, the two of them were walking down the main corridor when they ran into Halbert and Andrew.

"Hey, Zoë! Zack! You'll never guess where we've just been," Andrew said, Zoë staring at him.

"Considering the smug look on your face, I would guess you've been scrounging in the kitchen again," Zoë said starkly.

"Oh. Good guess," Andrew admitted. "Anyhow, I thought you'd like to know we're having turkey tonight, all the trimmings, just like Christmas!"

"And tons of pies! Well, there might be a couple less of them," Halbert admitted, Andrew giving him a sly grin.

"Great! Well, it's definitely better than nothing at any rate," Zack said.

"You are all missing the point!" Zoë snapped.

"Well, I think Alex got one of those funny looking balls if you wanna play…"

"Forget it!" Zoë said, storming off.

"Wait, now where are you going? Aren't you coming to dinner?" Zack asked.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room," Zoë declared, and stomped off in that direction. Zack, Andrew and Halbert gazed at each other.

"Well at least she told us where she was going for a change," Zack said.

"Yes, I wondered about that myself," Andrew said. "I think I'm going to shadow her to make sure she gets to the rooms. I'll be right in."

"I will save you a seat," Halbert nodded to him as Andrew headed down the hall.

A few moments later, as Halbert drummed his fingers waiting impatiently for the main course, Andrew arrived from the back door, taking a moment to say something to his parents before coming back.

"All done! She went to her room as she said," Andrew said.

"Well, that's a relief. I really thought she was going to pull something today," Zack admitted.

"Maybe she's finally come into her senses," Andrew said. But then he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and realized he spoke too soon, for Snape had suddenly leapt out of his chair and stormed out of room. Beside where he was sitting, Jennifer let out a long sigh.

The moment Zoë got to her grandmother's she knew something was wrong, for there were no cars parked out front. Feeling a bit eerie, she knocked, but no one answered. Had they gone to Aunt Tony's this year, she wondered, angry that no one mentioned it. How could they have done this to her? Had they been planning for both of them to stay at Hogwarts all along? No, Zoë mused, they wouldn't have done that…but she wouldn't put it past her uncle not to say where they were just to discourage her from disobeying him. A wave of anger hit her then, furious to be caught in such a position. There was no way to plead to her grandparents or parents here, and going back to Hogwarts would be to risk embarrassment at being outthought.

She wondered what the possibilities that Chunk had gone to his Mom's house for Thanksgiving. Slim at best, Zoë frowned. And there was no way after what had happened a few months ago that should could go to Mike's…assuming the trailer hadn't finally been moved by now. But Zoë wasn't about to go back yet…not without doing something. That was when she decided to head to the Pool and Paint Club.

There was little doubt that the teen hangout would be packed as disgruntled parents got rid of their incorrigible offspring by bribing them with spending cash while they pretended with the rest of the family that they didn't exist. Sure enough, even the Paintball target rooms were full, and the poolroom was standing room only. But Zoë, although having been known to hang out at either as the mood suited her chose the third and less known option, waiting until the tired looking man in the rental cage had no other customers before walking up to him.

"Pool or Paints?" He droned.

"Poison," Zoë said. The bored attendant looked at her critically until she slid some money under the bar.

"Suit yourself," the attendant shrugged, "But it's a bit rough back there today." He jerked his head towards a metal door behind him and she went over, waiting to hear the click of the electric lock as he pushed the button before trying to go in.

Rancid smoke encapsulated several small connecting rooms, dulling the flashy brick red on the walls and blotchy dark green carpet. Poison Rock blasted in several of the rooms farther in the back, the strange wizard instrumentation adding another dimension to the speed-metal, but also seemed to make the sounds clash more as the different rooms played different songs as if it were a battle of bands.

Zoë scanned the entry room, not a bit surprised to find Doorman in his normal position in the ratty broken recliner near the door, burnt and baked with a weed in his mouth. He had earned the title not out of any real attempt in watching who came in to the place, but rather because he never left that spot. He also never got into some of the heavier mixes of Muggle drugs or illegal potions that were passed around the back room, quite content to sit there and relish the fact that everyone walking into the place knew him enough to wave.

"Hey, Doorman! How about a puff?" Zoë said, waiting a minute to give him time to focus in on her.

"Hey, it's Blackie! Haven't seen you here in awhile…have I?" Doorman said, passing it over. "I want that back."

"I had trouble with the Robes," Zoë said, taking a puff and handing it back.

"Yeah, everybody has been these days. You hear Mike got busted?"

"Yeah," Zoë said.

"People should just stay here where it's safe, it's too hot right now out there," Doorman said.

"You just don't want to have to pay the entry fee too often," Zoë said.

"Too right," Doorman agreed, leaning back. "Better things to spend it on."

"Cook working, or is he stoned somewhere?"

"In the back brewing something new I hear."

"Another new mud?"

"Nah, some potion thing," Doorman shrugged. "I hope you're not into muds, Blackie. Mixing potions and fixes like that. Ain't safe, you know," he said, inhaling the rest of his joint. Deciding not to comment, Zoë headed to the back, carefully stepping over a guy she only knew as Razor who was passed out in the hall next to the bathroom, past one of the rooms where the music was blaring out any noises coming from inside. The further back she got, the worse the smoke got, and Zoë couldn't help but wonder at that, for usually that sort of thing usually hovered in the front. But soon, Zoë realized it was concentrated on the lab itself, the smell so powerful that Zoë coughed and held her nose a bit before she could even walk in.

"Damn, Cook, what are you burning?" Zoë scowled, glancing at a row of large bulbous flute-necked glass containers. Each pair of different liquids were joined together with a glass tube shaped like a backwards V that ended in a large foggy container made to entrap the fumes (and apparently not doing that good of a job of it) with a long flexible breather like an oxygen mask attached to each one.

"Oh, hey, it's…you," Cook said, not even attempting to remember who it was. He wore a lab coat that might have been white had it not been so heavily stained with so many different things that Zoë didn't want to take a guess what all of them were and would probably be grossed out if she had. "These are my new potion huffers. I'm putting different ones together to see which makes the best fumes. Wanna try one? Give ya a freebie, only takes one inhale to get you set."

"I think I could probably get it just from being in this room," Zoë said.

"Nah, it's much quicker this way. This is strong stuff in here. This one's coming off of Erumpent and Instant-slim Solution, and that one is a wart remover and that new super hair toner Bently's put out, and that last one is my most popular mix; Woe-Be-Gone and Crystal Cauldron Cleaner," he said.

"What? Wait a minute, Cook, those two potions have opposing chemicals in it, we talked about it in Potion's Class. Mixing them would be explosive…"

"Duh, which is why they're in two separate containers…"

"And the resulting fumes would be highly toxic…more amateur Alchemists have been killed by inhaling them than by the explosion itself!"

"Sure, but that's not controlled, and they kept breathing the stuff. This way, you can get the benefits without having to worry about it. Come on, just try it once, and when you come out of it in a few hours, you'll change your mind," Cook said, but Zoë frowned at it unsurely. "What's wrong with you, Robes been splitting your brain with all that private school crap? You used to be more fun. Chunk's new girlfriend's tried it, I'd think you'd jump on it…"

"What do you mean his new girlfriend?" Zoë said, turning on him with alarm.

"Ya know, the girl that kinda looks like you... actually she's been on so much serious shit I'm not sure even she realized who she's been sleeping with lately. Didn't trip on her on the way in? I know she's here, cuz she bought some dried mud from me and took a huff like an hour ago. She ain't goin' nowhere for awhile. Chunk may be here too, come to think of it."

Turning around, Zoë walked out of the lab, opening every door she came to and ignoring shouts and invitations as she scanned the rooms, having to cut back through the main room to get to another corridor, holding her nose as she passed the second bathroom on her way and careful not to step on any of the debris in the hall as she made her way to the last two rooms.

It was in the corner room that she finally found Chunk, sitting with one of his friends while his new apparent girlfriend lay passed out on the floor.

"It's Blackie!" Pixel said, apparently a bit more coherent than Chunk who had trouble standing up. "You've got some nerve comin' in here after sending the Robes after Mike like that!"

"I didn't send the Robes after Mike, they followed me!" Zoë snapped. "Who's your new playmate, Chunk? Didn't take you long, did it?"

"Hey, don't start that, chic, blame your Robe parents! You and me ended the moment they shipped you off. You didn't expect me to go lonely, did you?"

"You just wanted someone else to buy your fixes for you," Zoë snapped at him, her fists whitening as she contemplated what to turn him into.

"That too," Chunk said. "Not bad looking, either, is she? Even got her to bleach her hair the same color as yours."

"Why you son a…" Zoë suddenly paused then, for her eyes had followed his to the girl before she had turned on him again and a strange sensation came over her that something wasn't quite right. Turning back to her, she rolled her over and instantly felt a large lump of fear inside her as she touched the young girl's clammy skin. "Her lips are blue," Zoë said, kneeling down to her. "God, Chunk, she's barely breathing! How long as she been laying here?"

"Hell, I dunno. Just relax, she'll come out of it in hour or two like she always does…"

"No, she's not all right, Chunk! We've got to get her to a hospital!"

"Oh, no you don't! You're not gonna bring Robes down on us too," Pixel said, grabbing her arm and pulling Zoë back to take a look. "Let's put her in the ally and call the Robes from there. That'll keep the owner from getting pissed if she dies."

The shock of his words turned into action as Zoë suddenly raised her hands and blasted him back against the wall away from the girl, crashing into a side table and lamp and landing him on a pile on the floor. As Chunk reached for his wand, the bed between them came smacking up against him, pinning him to the wall and giving Zoë a bit more room as she hurried to prop the girl.

"Doorman! Cook! Anybody!" Zoë shouted in a panic, not even sure she could be heard over the blaring music. "Somebody help me!"

She heard a thunder of footsteps behind her and looked up in time to see a dark robed figure coming to kneel on the other side of them. Never in her life had she been more relieved than to see her uncle or the WIAB agents that filed in behind him.

"Her pulse is very weak, we need to get her to your closest Wizard facility at once," Severus said, getting out his wand and putting the girl into stasis. "What is she on, Zoë?"

"Cook said something about dried mud. Muds are mixed drugs…it's made out of cocaine and a magic based sedative or muscle relaxant," Zoë said quickly, Severus' expression betraying his horror at the combination. "And she was huffing an experimental drug Cook was working on." Severus glanced up as one of the officers brought in a stretcher, getting up and taking Zoë by the sleeve to coax her out of their way.

"Show me," Severus said. Without a word, Zoë turned and led him through, finding out very quickly why nobody had come when she had called, for the bureau had been very busy rounding everyone up in the room, even Doorman, who was standing wizard-bound looking forlornly at his chair a few feet away. Several other men were already in the lab, staring at the contraption grimly while Cook, who had apparently put up a fight, was on the floor bound and petrified. Quickly and without prompting, Zoë explained what was in each one as her uncle's face grew graver and graver. He turned then and looked at Zoë, a long steady look that made her feel like cowering, wondering if he was going to blow up on her. Finally he turned to one of the agents. "Where has the girl been taken to?"

"Sunset Institution, Professor. They specialize in this sort of thing," the agent said.

"I would like to speak to one of their resident alchemists," Severus said.

"Very well, I'll arrange the transport…and the girl?"

"She is coming," Severus said without bothering to look at her.

"They don't usually allow minors in that section…"

"Then get me Vallid's private line, and I'm sure we can find a way to clear the matter up," Severus said firmly. "Follow," he added, barely glancing at Zoë before heading out of the room. Silently but not without reluctance, Zoë followed him out of the room.

Not long after they arrived, Severus saw Zoë settled in the waiting room and disappeared for a while, then returned and sat beside her. He didn't say a word as they waited, making Zoë feel all the more uncomfortable sitting there, with the clock on the wall moving maddeningly slow. She resisted the urge to pick up the magazine beside her since her uncle made no move towards them himself, seemingly lost in thought. She wondered at first if sheer boredom was making her tired, but realized just how late the hour was at Hogwarts, glancing around distractedly wondering if a water fountain was nearby but really not feeling like asking to get up.

Finally the sound of light sobbing caught her attention. It had obviously not escaped Severus' as well; for he was staring intently as a middle aged couple appeared with an escort, walking up to reception. They stood there for quite some time until a doctor joined them and they walked down the corridor, one of the agents glancing at Severus and nodding before disappearing with them. Again everything grew quiet, as if nothing had happened at all, and only the fact that Severus looked more alert had been different than the half an hour before. At last, the guard reappeared accompanied by only the man, pale and tired. As they turned to walk over to them, Severus stood.

"This is Professor Severus Snape, the man who gave us the tip that led us to finding your daughter," the agent said quietly as they shook hands. "Professor, Mr. Matthew Cohen."

"We are grateful that you were there, Professor," Cohen said softly. "The doctors have all said that had she arrived any later than she did…"

"I was there merely by chance, Mr. Cohen, to find my wayward niece," Severus admitted. "However, I am glad to have been of service. How is she?" Cohen glanced at Zoë, still sitting quietly behind him. "I would prefer she heard it as well, that is if you're so inclined to tell me at all." Cohen nodded at that, looking back at Severus.

"She is in a magic induced coma, to prevent her from falling into one involuntarily," Cohen said quietly. "And she's on a breathing apparatus. They do not know yet how much permanent damage she has done to herself…" his voiced faltered, looking away a moment before turning back. "We hadn't seen her in weeks. Of course, we knew she had run away again. Reported it. Was even in all the papers," he said then sighed.

"We're just a regular average…blue collar family, Professor. Couldn't be more surprised that Melissa had real magic powers…well, not all that surprised, actually, some really odd things happened when she was growing up. She was such a good kid…and then…I'm not sure when it happened exactly, but her power became a curse. All the sudden she was above us and everyone else she ever cared about and had taken up with a new group of friends…a bit strange, but then who were we to judge what magic kind are like? We didn't realize it was a rotten bunch until it was too late. By then, we'd lost all control over her. The nights we'd stay up, wishing she'd come home and hoping we wouldn't end up finding her…well, like this. Now that it's happened I just feel numb, and a bit guilty, for part of me is truly afraid that she will recover fully only to be shipped back in a box the next time she runs away. And yet how can I even hope that she won't?"

"There are options, Mr. Cohen," Severus said in a low voice. "And I would be happy to offer some to you. But right now, I think it's best to merely concentrate on her making the best recovery she can. And you have very little reason to feel guilty about caring about your own daughter. But now, perhaps, I was wondering if you would be against the idea of my niece and I seeing Melissa before I take her home."

"Professor, I doubt the doctors would let you," the agent said.

"I'll take care of that," Severus said evenly, gazing at Cohen, who glanced at Zoë.

"She looks a great deal like my daughter," Cohen murmured, and then nodded with a sigh. "Please go ahead. Perhaps in this small way, it won't be all for nothing."

Severus nodded in understanding, the three of them walking to the reception desk for a few moments before one of the doctors returned, turning to give Zoë a long hard look before looking at Severus again, nodding. Severus then gestured to her, and reluctantly, Zoë got up, the doctor walking them down the corridor while surprised nurses and other doctors looked questioningly between them and the Head Resident leading them, stopping in front of a mirrored room. Severus took Zoë gently but firmly by the shoulder, standing her by the window to see the girl hooked up to a strange mix of Muggle and magical devices in so many ways that she was hardly recognizable, while beside her sat her mother, holding her hand and still sobbing softly as she spoke words they couldn't hear behind the glass. Severus did not speak the words Zoë was sure he was going to say; _that could have been you_. He didn't speak at all for a long moment.

"Thank you," He finally said to the doctor, who then walked them back to the reception area. Severus then walked them over to a couple of the agents still lingering there. "I am going to return Zoë to the school then I will be back at headquarters to make a statement."

"We'll let the Judge know you're on the way," the agent said.

Zoë could have easily gotten back on her own, but said nothing when they took the Portkey stations back, finally arriving at the train station and walking along the lake, her uncle still maddeningly silent. Perhaps now that they were back, Zoë mused, he would probably give her a long lecture, wondering how many points she lost and how many detentions she was up to. But once inside, Severus turned to the staircase instead of towards his office, and Zoë frowned puzzledly as she found herself standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Well, go in," Severus said expressionlessly, Zoë pausing to stare at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" Zoë asked. He pondered it for a moment.

"Goodnight, Zoë," Severus said simply, and then turned to walk down the stairs. Zoë stared after him in total confusion, finally giving the Lady the password and stepping in. Immediately a full range of students were around her, not in the least Zack and Andrew, who were asking many more questions than she was prepared to answer. Finally she waved them off.

"Just leave me alone!" Zoë barked at them so forcefully that even Zack stared at her unsurely as ran up to her room. Zack sighed then resignedly.

"Think we'll ever know what happened?" Andrew asked. Zack merely shrugged at him in response.


	19. Shopping for Trouble

Chapter Nineteen

Shopping for Trouble

Jennifer peered in Severus' office at lunch the next day, wincing apologetically when she saw him sit up.

"Sorry, were you napping?" Jennifer said.

"It's all right. How was she this morning?" Severus asked tiredly.

"Well, she turned in her homework," Jennifer said with a sigh, bringing over the tray and turning over some cups. "Honestly, Severus, she's in a sort of shock, trying to work it all through in her head, although underneath I think she's hurt, and quite frightened."

"Good, that's the first good news I've had all week," Severus said rubbing his eyes before reaching for his tea. He then saw something in hers that made him blink a moment. "Are those ice chips?"

"Hm? Oh," Jennifer said quickly taking her cup and stirring them in. "The ah…House Elves noticed that I tend to wait a bit before drinking my hot drinks anymore so they were trying to be nice, I think."

"I thought you always like your drinks piping hot," Severus frowned. "As a matter of fact I remember quite a number of beverages being pushed away for not being warm enough to suit you."

"Tastes change, Severus," Jennifer said quietly, adding a little sugar.

"Yes, well, warn me if you feel like your tastes in men change, will you?" Severus said, drinking his down as quickly as possible.

"That isn't likely to happen," Jennifer said with a smile, sipping her tea. "And Severus, despite your skepticism, you've been doing an amazing job with Zoë. It really is too bad they can't go to Hogsmeade this weekend…"

"Jennifer, no," Severus said. "I have to stand by every ruling. Besides, the time in the castle may give Zoë some time to think, perhaps even talk to Zacchius about what's going on. When she's ready to finally talk, we'll be near the end of this, and not, I think, before. But I will have someone keep an eye on them," he said as he shuffled through his mail, and then scowled. "Lovely. An advertisement from Toby's Trinket Shop declaring its reopening this weekend. I wonder what he's up to this time."

"Severus, you are so suspicious!" Jennifer chuckled. "Can't you just try and enjoy having a relaxing day in town?"

"No," Severus said shortly. "All four of our children will be there, Jennifer, and with everything going on, I'm not completely convinced that we all aren't going to be walking targets. Malfoy has always made a point to show up on school weekends. All the merchants know beforehand, and therefore so will he. I for one do not intend to let my guard down for an instant."

"You're right, of course," Jennifer said somberly, staring in her tea before looking away. "But I would like it if just once you could be wrong about things like that."

The morning was crisp but clear and sunny, the perfect day for a Hogsmeade trip. Aurelius, Andrew, Alicia and Alex walked together from the stop up the main street, pondering where to go first.

"Well, I suppose the easiest way to do this would be to hit the shops in order," Aurelius suggested. "That way we can cover as much ground as possible."

"Nobody asked your opinion," Alex said hotly, the younger two glancing at each other thoughtfully. "You may think you have the right to boss us around in the castle, but I'm still the oldest. I'll decide where we're going."

"If you had your way, we'd be spending all of our time in McGonagall's Lasting Impressions, and I'm not spending all day in a dress shop."

"Well that's all right for you to say, Mr. Spidersilk ties…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Andrew sighed. "Look, let's do this in order like we used to do for game days. Alex will pick the first shop, then Aurelius, and so on. Once we've all had a turn, we'll break for lunch and do it again."

"Great idea," Alex said.

"Of course you think it's a great idea, since you get to pick first," Aurelius retorted. "By the way, if something happens and we do get separated by accident, I suggest the person separated stays at whatever shop they're at, and the rest of us backtrack."

"Would you stop bossing everyone around?" Alex growled.

"I think that's a good idea," Alicia said quickly.

"Alex, where do you want to go first?" Andrew asked calmly.

"Let's go to Toby's Trinket Shop," Alex said brightly. "I want to get there before all the good stuff is taken." Aurelius rolled his eyes but said nothing as they walked down the street, arriving just in time to see Toby coming over to open his door for the day, the crowd of students chattering excitedly as he let them in.

"Come in, come in, welcome," Toby said with a mystic smile, nodding to the four Snapes as they entered. "Take your time looking around! Never know what you might find in a dusty back corner in here!"

"Has anybody found any old swords in here?" Aurelius commented, his other three siblings looking at him puzzledly.

"Not recently and not for some time to come," Toby said, his eyes twinkling mischievously at the boy. "New robes, Aurelius? And is it just me or are you taller? You'll be passing up your sister this year, I think," he said amiably.

Alex looked at her brother in alarm, not having noticed before that she had been looking him eye to eye recently. And despite the fact that Andrew had been taller for quite some time, something about her more headstrong brother passing her up bothered her.

"Step in, but no shoving. I'm sure everyone will find what they're looking for if they search long enough," the wiry old tinker said, heading back up to the front sitting on his stool, taking out the wood he had been continuously whittling on as long as Alex could remember. But now it was beginning to take shape, and carved figures such as owls, centaurs, unicorns, dragons, snakes, and all sorts of other beasts began to appear on the rod's surface.

"It's going to be a wand, isn't it?" Alex said curiously. "Who is it for?"

"I believe you just got a new wand, Miss Snape. A very special one," Toby commented.

"Oh! Oh yes, I never thanked you!" Alex said, completely flustered considering it had been nearly a year since she had received it.

"Thank your brother, he is the remarkable man who made the thing. I am merely an amateur," he protested with a smile. Aurelius snorted at that. "Finding what you need, Aurelius?"

"Not yet," Aurelius said, quickly turning to look at the shelves, but he knew better than to look for something expected, especially considering the last time he left the shop he merely took out a pair of shoes several sizes too big for him.

"No new paints that I can find," Alicia sighed.

"Have you no other interests at all, Miss Snape?" Toby teased her. Alicia thought about it.

"Not many, no," Alicia chuckled, and then started digging in the shelves again.

"Hullo, what's this?" Andrew said as he picked up a little porcelain dog and rescued a dusty book wrapped in leather with a belt around it. Carefully he unbuckled it showing another leather bound book underneath with curious tooled runes and no binding mark. "I've never seen a book in here before."

"Oh, I've seen one or two," Toby mused thoughtfully. "Which one is that?" Curiously, Andrew opened it, feeling the strange yellow edged paper wondering what it was made out of as he glanced at the title.

"It's handwritten. 'An Intimate Study of the Right Vs. Might Theory as Observed by the Author, with special preface on laws versus natural morality and why they conflict,'" Andrew read. "That's the title? But the byline is smudged. Who wrote it?"

"Son, if you don't know the answer to that question yet, it means you don't need to know," Toby said.

"And why again was it that I needed to know?" Aurelius challenged him.

"When you figure that out tell me, because I would be interested in hearing it myself," Toby said, then got up, nodding a thank you to the girl who bought the little china dog as he stood and went over to the counter, gesturing for Andrew to come near. "I can sell you this, Mr. Snape, provided you promise me two things…that you keep it wrapped up in the leather that comes with it so the air doesn't destroy the paper, and if you promise not to tell your father about it," he said with a wink. Andrew frowned, looking unsurely at Aurelius.

"It's all right," Aurelius reassured him with a calm, serious face. "He wouldn't sell you anything dangerous, Andrew…well, not dangerous to the person that he gives it to anyhow."

"I assure you it is only a book, Mr. Snape, with a simple charm to keep it safe and readable through the ages," Toby said to them. "I must say, you Snapes never cease to amaze me what you find in this shop! It's quite astounding even to me at times. I think, Aurelius, that you should find occasion to borrow this book from your brother as well. You might benefit from it too," he smiled, carefully rebuckling it and wrapping it in brown paper and Andrew fumbled for his coin, putting his one and only Galleon in the jar. Aurelius frowned, supplementing it with a couple of his own. "Thank you," Toby smiled, and then glanced up to see quite a number of wooden bowls, cups, and even a wooden teapot tumble down from where Alicia had been scrounging on the top shelves.

"Ow! That was my head!" Phoebe Grey said from where she stood below looking at marionette. "Why would anyone want a tea set made out of wood, anyhow?"

"Well for one thing, it's not quite as breakable when falling from high places," Toby said with twisted smile.

"Aha! I knew there had to be something in here art related!" Alicia said in triumph as she drew out a very long handled dusty paintbrush with glossy black bristles. "Just what I've been looking for, too!" Toby chuckled and shook his head at her, turning and nodding to the boy putting money in the jar for his bottle of No-Stain-Too-Big Miracle Remover.

"You went to all that trouble climbing all the way up there for a stupid old brush?" Aurelius said, unimpressed.

"This is not an ordinary brush, it's a Nightmare hair brush. They're made especially for rich night scenes…brings out shades of black that you may not have even known existed without it."

"If black had color, it wouldn't be black," Aurelius said, unimpressed as he turned back to the shelves.

"Do you suppose Mum would let me have a make-up kit?" Alex said.

"No," the other three said.

"Well, there are different blacks," Alicia said, climbing down. "Mr. Pyther has trimmed his old brush down to nothing. This will be perfect for his Christmas present."

"What? Don't waste your one item on him, can't he just get it himself?" Aurelius frowned.

"I'm afraid my shop closes before the time he's usually out and about, Aurelius. I'm quite sure that if she went to all trouble she should have it," Toby said. "Do please put the dish set back where you found it though."

"Think she would let me have another familiar?" Alex mused, holding up a beautiful golden egg.

"No," the other three Snapes said.

"Here, I'll take that, I happen to know who that is going to and he's not yet ready for it," Toby said sternly putting his hand out. Reluctantly Alex turned the egg over to him. "Perhaps considering you keep finding things for others, Alex, maybe it is a gift you're looking for today?"

"Oh," Alex said, and pondered that possibility, when suddenly Toby looked up to see Severus Snape at the door with his black eyes sparkling dangerously. At random, Alex grabbed a box and headed up to the counter, figuring something was better than nothing at all.

"What are the four of you doing in here?" Severus frowned at them, Jennifer peering in from behind him.

"They're buying presents, of course," Toby said, wrapping Alex's up very quickly. "Now, no peeking, Severus, I do believe this one is for you." Severus squinted at Alex, who merely glanced back at Toby as surprised at that announcement as she was. "No opening until Christmas, now."

"I think I'll just get mine later," Aurelius said in a low voice.

"Quite all right, Aurelius, it'll be here when you need it most, just rap on the door if I'm not open," Toby said in a low voice smiling at him as the four of them filed out, their father squinting at them suspiciously on their way past while he made his own way to the front. Something had caught Jennifer's eye and she frowned at it unsurely, and then joined Severus.

"I see you're back," Severus said.

"So it would appear. Good to see you, Severus, how is my most favorite customer?" Toby said.

"Not buying," Severus said.

"Strange how you always say that but you never seem to walk out of here empty handed," Toby said then turned to Jennifer with a soft smile. "And here is your charming wife, dear Jennifer. Beautiful, loyal, and sometimes much too ready to accept responsibilities that aren't hers to accept," he added chidingly. "I am quite sure I have something for you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine…"

"No, no, it's not what you think," he said enigmatically. Severus squinted at him suspiciously, as he reached under the counter. "It's just a normal journal…very much like the one your husband here writes in himself…very wise to keep a journal…it helps to keep ones thoughts straight in the most stressful of times," he said, handing it out to Severus. "Go ahead, Severus. Inspect it. I'm sure you'll find it quite common…just a charm to make sure no one can open it but her so she'll feel safe to use it. You'll find it more useful than a Pensieve, which may organize thoughts but doesn't really help you work through them…oh, and I have charmed it also to not run out of pages."

Severus sighed softly, and handed it to her.

"He does have a point, you could probably use a journal," Severus admitted. "Although we might be better off getting it somewhere else…"

"Oh, don't be a snob, Severus, my goods are as good as anywhere else," Toby said with a smile and Jennifer handed counted out a few Sickles. Toby caught her hand then and kissed it. Jennifer looked sheepishly at her husband who glared at the old toy maker. "Take care of yourself, Jennifer. A great many people care about you," he smiled, "and I hope you take our advice to heart and use the journal," he added, taking the coins and stepping away, putting them in the jar.

"Come on, Jennifer, I think I've had my fill of him for one day," Severus said irritably as Toby handed her the bag with the journal in it. As they walked out of the shop, Jennifer couldn't help but glance back and frown at the small jar of Invisibility Cream Remover that was sitting on the first shelf.

Aurelius' pick of the sport's shop was hardly surprising, his eye flicking over to one of the new Seeker brooms that had come out just in time for Christmas.

"Think you'll finally catch up to me if you had that?" Alicia taunted him. Aurelius gave her a dirty look.

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them, and the four turned around in surprise to see that the shelf holding all the Quaffles in the front of the shop had tumbled onto the ground, throwing its contents everywhere. Standing in the center of the pile, a wild haired woman stood, wincing.

"Oops," Tonks said. Near the door, Thomas Craw rolled his eyes, while beside him Stock shook his head.

"And she's supposed to keep us safe from you?" Stock asked Thomas.

"Trust me, nobody is safe when she's around," Thomas said starkly, and Tonks stuck her tongue at him.

"I am sorry! No, don't bother, I'll get it cleaned up straight away, I'm an expert at picking up after myself," Tonks insisted when one of the clerks began to gather up the Quaffles. Taking out the wand she tapped it to the disarranged shelf which immediately stood, the Quaffles shooting out of hands and back to their places.

"Grandfather!" Alicia said cheerfully, going over to hug him. Alex ran over as well, the boys walking more leisurely behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see Stock on a business matter," Thomas said. "Alex, there is something wrong with that contraption of yours. It's been damned inconvenient!" He grumped.

"Are you sure you just didn't knock the plug out again?" Alex sighed. "Why don't you ask Harry to look at it for you?"

"If he ever comes by to see me, maybe I will," Thomas said in annoyance.

"Now, Thomas, you know he's out of the country on business," Tonks said.

"What sort of business?" Alex asked curiously.

"Stock, which one was it that you wanted?" Thomas asked quickly.

"The new _Skydiver_," Stock said cheerfully, going to the broom rack and picking out the one Aurelius had just been admiring.

"You're buying him a new broom?" Aurelius said, frowning.

"Just sealing a business transaction," Thomas said calmly.

"But what about us?" Aurelius demanded, hands on his hips.

"Oh, it's too close to Christmas to buy any of you anything. Really, Aurelius, as his captain you should be very pleased that he's getting an upgrade. You have to still have to face Hufflepuff this year," Thomas said, Alicia beaming at him. Aurelius folded his arms with a frown, watching his grandfather pay for it. "Well, we'll see you four later. We're going to lunch."

"Can we come?" Andrew asked. Alex nudged him to remind him they weren't supposed to ask anymore.

"No, we're going to be talking mine business, I doubt you'll be interested. Besides, we're going to the Pannage, and I for one do not want to hear it from your mother. Good bye," Thomas said, walking out.

"You know, I am getting hungry myself," Andrew said.

"You would be," Alicia chuckled. "All anyone ever had to do was mention food to you and you get hungry."

"Does that count as your shop pick?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely not," Andrew said. "But can we find Morfinn and Halbert? I promised them we'd have lunch with them at the deli."

"Lovely," Aurelius said.

"Can we find Mandria too?" Alex said.

"We're going to have to put tables together just to sit down!" Aurelius said irritably.

In actuality he was a little annoyed that he couldn't invite his own best friend to come, wondering where Heph was. Of course, there was really little mystery to that. As they worked to get settled and pull the tables around outside, Aurelius spotted Hauk, Meyers, Jeffers, Grey and Stanton all together in a pack loaded down with Honeydukes bags. Spotting him, Heph said something to Eigil who looked over with an unfriendly smile, leading them over. Immediately Aurelius stood, his expression so cool that his siblings working around him frowned at the sudden change.

"Vell, vell! Eating vith the family, I see. Vut's wrong, Prefect, did Jocelyn turn you down?" Eigil asked Aurelius with a mockingly respectful nod.

"What I do or not do is hardly your concern, Hauk. I suggest you move along," Aurelius said evenly.

"Of course, I vouldn't vant to interrupt your meal," he said, glancing at Andrew. "Ve vere just off to Zonko's shop. Anyt'ing in particular anyvun vants us to pick up from dere?"

"Not at all but I can show you where to put it," Halbert threatened.

"Halbert," Andrew said under his breath, but Halbert didn't take his eyes off Hauk.

"Thank you, Hauk, but no, I prefer to be a be more discriminating about my shopping. Both who does it and who it's for," Aurelius said warningly.

"Of course you are," Eigil said solemnly and then smiled at Andrew again. "So am I," he added as he walked off. As they got a few yards away, the others with him began to laugh and talk at once.

"Just what was all that about?" Morfinn asked.

"Nothing important," Andrew said, ignoring the look Halbert and Aurelius was both giving him.

"I think we ought to do some of our own Zonko shopping," Alicia said, glancing at Andrew as well. "What do you think, Andrew, how about we teach that jerk a lesson?"

"Oh, no. That would only make things worse," Andrew said. "If it's all the same, I'll just avoid him until he forgets about me."

"I don't think he's going to be changing targets any time soon," Aurelius said thoughtfully, folding his hands together as he leaned over the table, making sure no one else was close enough to listen. "And I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep avoiding them in the way you are, Andrew. Sooner or later one of them is going to see you, and there's no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't hesitate making it public."

"Making what public?" Morfinn asked curiously. Alicia suddenly leaned over and said something in his ear, his eyes widening. "You mean that was because of you? That one entry in the book? Wait…that's disgusting!"

"And you will keep that to yourself, if you don't mind," Aurelius snapped at Morfinn. "Andrew, you have got to stand up to him."

"I agree," Halbert said.

"Me too, I say we nail him," Alicia said.

"Look, what happens if I do try and get even? He's just going to have more reason to come after me. And then what, I go after him again? No, I'm not getting myself in that vicious cycle. I'd rather just leave it," Andrew said.

"Andrew, can't you see that leaving it is just going to make it worse?" Aurelius sighed. He paused then as Alex and Mandria arrived with a tray of drink and sandwiches.

"Here we are! Four Dragonwing specials, no mustard on Alicia's, an Eggplant wrap for Morfinn –yuck- and two supers for Halbert and Andrew," Alex said as she sat the tray down. "What are we talking about?"

"Andrew and Eigil Hauk," Alicia said.

"Oh that. I say nail him," Alex said, sitting down.

"Why don't you just tell him to lay off, Aurelius. You're the Slytherin prefect and all," Mandria said as she handed out the drinks.

"I have told him on numerous occasions that it would not be in his best interests to pursue any negative relations with any Snape. So has Jocelyn. But I can't watch him all the time, I only sit one class with him and barely even see him in the halls, and even if I was…Slytherins don't usually bleat on other Slytherins," Aurelius said. Alex stared at him.

"Damn them, this is your brother you're talking about!" Alex said angrily.

"I am a Slytherin prefect," Aurelius said firmly.

"Well, you've turned into a Slytherin prick," Alex said. "And if I see Eigil touching you, Andrew, I swear I will blast him senseless."

"It's his problem, Alex, he needs to deal with it himself," Aurelius snapped.

"Rel's right, it's my problem, so please stop fighting about it!" Andrew said, looking between them.

"Well I agree with both of them," Alicia said, Morfinn sniffling at her questioningly as he nibbled on his veggie wrap. "I agree it's Andrew's problem, but if I see Eigil touching him, I'd blast him senseless too."

"I don't want any of you blasting anyone," Andrew said firmly. "And that includes you, Halbert."

"What about if I just deck him?" Halbert said, cracking his knuckles experimentally.

"No violence, period," Andrew said. "He's just not worth all of you getting into trouble for. Now do you mind if we change the subject?"

"Actually, I was kind of wondering how Zoë was doing," Alicia said. "I suppose she had detention again this weekend for leaving? Where did she go, anyhow?"

"Dunno. She wasn't really willing to talk to anyone yesterday," Andrew said. "But I do know our points didn't tank overnight. She didn't lose us a single point. Not one."

"What? She left the school and Snape didn't take off a single point?" Aurelius blinked at him. "What is with him, lately?"

"I don't think she had detention either, because Zack was busy trying to coax her into coming with him to the library today," Halbert said.

"That is strange. If any of us did something like that, we'd have lost a hundred points and been put scrubbing cauldrons every night for a week," Alex said. "Not to mention she got to go to Durmstrang with them. Hm, I wonder what someone has to do to become a foreign exchange student?"

"Forget it, Alex," Aurelius said. "Our parents would never allow it and you know it."

"Well, why not?" Alex frowned at him.

"Safety reasons, among other things," Aurelius said. "Besides, we're in the best school there is, you think even if things were perfectly ideal that either would them would ship any of us off to an inferior school?"

"Hogwarts doesn't specialize in all subjects," Morfinn said. "I wouldn't mind spending a year at Whitebridge, they're the best Healing school."

"Yeah, maybe they can cure you while you're there," Alex teased.

"Nothing can cure him," Aurelius snorted, and Morfinn sneezed in response, taking a handkerchief out of an inside pocket.

"Well, I think it's great he wants to be a doctor. I certainly don't think I'd have the patience," Andrew said. Alicia snickered at him.

"Wait a minute, what are you going to be, Rel?" Alex said, frowning at him. "It's your year to pick a major. Do you even know yet?"

"Of course I know," Aurelius said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Alex, his mouth is full," Andrew chuckled at her.

"He only did that to add to the suspense," Alex snapped. Aurelius looked between them thoughtfully, then shrugged.

"I've decided…" he began, taking a drink.

"Yes?" Alex and Alicia, now impatient herself, prompted in annoyance.

"I've decided not to discuss it with anyone until I've spoken with my advisor on it," Aurelius finished.

"What? Oh, he doesn't have anything in mind, he's just making us think he does!" Alex said grumpily, but he shook his head.

"Actually, it's more complicated than that," Aurelius said. "I'd just rather nobody knew what I was going into is all."

"Does Mum and Dad know?" Alex asked.

"Not yet," Aurelius said. "They'll find out during the interview. Mind if I eat now?"

"Of course I do," Alex said, folding her arms and shaking her head at Mandria as the rest of them tucked in. "Men. They're always thinking about their stomachs."

"Well, not always," Mandria said, nodding straight ahead of her. Alex turned to around to see what she was looking at to see Professor Delacour and Danny Brittle, heading towards the Three Brooms. Quite a number of heads turned as they walked in, apparently admiring the view.

"Men," Alex said again, shaking her head. Slightly embarrassed, Halbert turned back around and tried very hard to pay attention to his sandwich. "Hey, can we stop in to see Corey and Rose before we head to Honeydukes?"

"You already had your turn," Aurelius pointed out.

"It'll only take a minute. We should at least stop in," Alex argued.

"Let's vote," Alicia said.

"Fine," Aurelius sighed. "All in favor?" Andrew, Alicia, Alex, and Morfinn's hands went up. "We didn't mean you. You weren't invited." Morfinn put his hand down sheepishly.

"Doesn't matter, you're still outvoted, Rel," Alex said triumphantly. "Besides, you should be grateful. It's at least not going to be as busy as Honeydukes." But that prediction proved to be quite wrong, for quite a number of wizards and witches seemed to be casually browsing in there, while chatting worriedly about the latest events.

"Isn't it awful how they found him?"

"I still can't believe he'd do anything like that."

"Mr. Willowby, what are you planning to do about supplies? It's been a month and I see you have some empty bins," an older wizard asked from where he stood in the prescription line. "Are we not going to be able to get our potions?"

"I have enough to see to all your orders," Corey assured them. "We're just not going to sell in bulk anything we're low on until we have a new supplier."

"And what of that lovely young wife of yours?" a woman in a fuzzy purple hat asked.

"Not all plants can be speed grown, Mrs. Mayfair," said Ashley Bailey, who was helping work the registers. "It's going to be at least a couple of years before we're able to get the greenhouse fully operational."

"I thought you were going to try and put up a bid for Neville's farm, Mr. Willowby?"

"The new owner wasn't willing to sell," Corey said dryly. "He only had a cousin left…I'm afraid the property is now owned by Malfoy Industries." Everyone began to talk at once. "We will find another option," Corey assured loudly over those standing there. "Until then, I have a temporary deal to make sure you don't go without your prescriptions, so there's no reason to be concerned, and no, we are not raising our prices," he assured them firmly before going back to what he was doing.

"How are you going to make enough if you don't? Don't you get half of your money from bulk sales?" Mrs. Mayfair said.

"We will manage," Corey said, and then spotted his siblings standing in the back of the shop, glancing at each other worriedly. He waved at them and finished the order he was working on before having the clerk change out so Ashley could take his place so he could step out a moment. "Hiya guys! Any inorganic refills you need?"

"Does Mum and Father know about all this?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Dad does," Corey said. "And there's no reason for you to be concerned about it."

"Is Rose here?"

"No, she's at the house, working in the greenhouse, speed growing what we can use that way," Corey said, gathering up their phials. "Why don't you all come by before you head home for dinner? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you."

"All right," Alex said quickly before Aurelius could protest, standing to one side as they waited for their refills. None of the "browsers" made much room to leave, still murmuring to each other in lower voices while shaking their heads at the empty bins.

"He should have put a tea room in here too, he's got enough loiterers for it," Aurelius said disapprovingly.

"Think this has been going on since it happened?" Andrew murmured.

"More than likely they saw the empty bins and suddenly realized how it would effect them personally," Aurelius said critically. Just then the door opened again and room suddenly went dead silent as Thomas Craw entered the room, Tonks coming in behind him.

"And I thought the Pannage gave me a warm reception," Thomas said sarcastically. Corey came back out, peering at everyone curiously then noticed his grandfather, eyeing them all with the same suspicious glare they were giving him.

"Hello, Grandfather, I'll get your order in a moment," Corey said, handing the others their phials. "Don't worry about it guys. I just put it on Dad's bill, you're covered."

"Thanks," Aurelius said. "Where's Stock?"

"Oh, we left him in Honeydukes," Thomas said. "Lady Godiva came in and I decided to vacate before another student decided to faint in our path."

"Who?" Alicia asked.

"He's being sarcastic," Andrew explained. "It isn't as if Professor Delacour can help it, Grandfather."

"That's no excuse! I don't know what's more appalling, the way she behaves or the way males behave around her! They lose all dignity and appear to be proud of it!" Thomas said. Tonks sighed silently behind him. "Don't forget you're Craws as well as Snapes, boys. Don't let yourselves get carried away like the rest of those fools."

"Come on, Thomas, let's go to the counter to wait for the order," Tonks suggested.

"Fine. See you later," Thomas grunted. Aurelius glanced at the others and they all followed them out.

"He sure doesn't think much of Professor Delacour, does he?" Alex mused.

"So? Neither does Mum," Alicia said. Alex grinned at her.

"I think Mum has different reasons," Alex said. "You know, I suppose if either of us had boyfriends, we'd probably be annoyed with her too, even if she is a fabulous teacher."

"Oh yeah, I could sit class with her all day," Andrew said cheerfully, Alicia hitting him.

"Don't forget what Grandfather said," Aurelius put in. "He is right…just because the other students act like fools around her doesn't mean that we have the right to. We have names to live up to."

"Another price we pay for being Snapes," Andrew said mournfully, the girls shaking their heads at him.

Someone called Aurelius' name and the four of them looked up to see Stock walking over to them with a bag of candy.

"There you are! You're missing all the action! Where have you been?" Stock exclaimed.

"Willowby's. What action?" Aurelius said.

"Professor Delacour was in the candy shop eating one of their giant peppermint sticks," Stock said. Aurelius and Andrew exchanged a look and suddenly ran ahead.

"That is just so wrong!" Alex declared in annoyance.

"Wait up! We're not supposed to get separated!" Alicia protested, the two girls having to run and catch up.

A large crowd of boys was peering in the window, some of them getting hit and kicked with their apparent dates for the trip. Jennifer waved as the four Snapes passed them on their way out of the Three Brooms, squinting at the crowd as they passed Honeydukes.

"Well, it's easy to tell what shop Fleur is in at the moment, isn't it?" Jennifer said irritably.

"Jennifer, can we spend even an hour today without her name coming up?" Severus sighed. "I had no intentions of going into Honeydukes at this time of day in any case. Why don't we head to Minerva's?" Jennifer looked at him with a wry grin.

"You actually want me to go to Minerva's, Severus?" Jennifer said skeptically.

"If it'll cheer you up, yes," Severus said evenly.

"Well, I suppose looking wouldn't hurt," Jennifer said, smiling at him and taking his arm.

"If you come out of there without at least three new gowns, I'll know I have reason to worry," Severus said with a frown.

"Then I suppose I'll come out with five," Jennifer said flirtatiously as they went in Lasting Impressions.

As many boys were hovering around Honeydukes, even more girls were wandering around the dress shop, many hanging out in the student robes room and discussing whether not to get the cuffs on their old robes taken in or buying new ones, while others gawked over Minerva's latest designs in gowns or making notes over what to ask for Christmas.

"Jennifer! Finally, a paying customer!" Minerva chuckled, giving her a hug. "Do you know, I've found I save a lot of time by doing all my floor models in your size and making two, of them it's saves time," she teased. "Good to see you, Severus. I see you're in luck; after twenty-five years tight cuffs are in again. You're practically almost halfway back in style."

"Yes, he cares so much about that," Jennifer chuckled. "What do you have in winter velvets?"

"I thought you'd never ask…right over here," Minerva said, showing her over. Fully prepared, Severus took a book out of his pocket and began to read as Jennifer began through the traditional evergreens whites and cranberries, looking at them with a frown.

"Oh, no, the low straight necklines are in again?" she frowned.

"Now, don't start with that silly business about weak shoulders, Jennifer, I've seen enough of your jewelry collection to know you must have some necklace that would help complement your slender lines," Minerva chided her. "But I was thinking perhaps you'd want something a little more daring this year, perhaps in one of my newest colors…ice blue and royal purple," Minerva said, holding up two gowns.

"Drop waists too? For winter? Those aren't really my colors…" Jennifer said skeptically.

"Oh, nonsense! The purple especially would bring out the red in your hair. I'll not let you get in the same rut in style as Severus, you'd hurt my reputation! Here, take this one over to the mirror, Jennifer, really, I wouldn't show them to you if I didn't think you could pull it off," Minerva said, coaxing her to take the purple dress. "Let me grab you some others."

Reluctantly, Jennifer headed over to the larger mirror in the robe room, holding the dress up to herself, when suddenly she saw a strange shadow on her face. She frowned, thinking at first it was the lighting, but glancing around she saw that it was as bright as it always was in there and she stepped closer. She froze in surprise then, for she saw quite clearly it was the bruise from when Lucius hit her. Horrified, she stared at it and brought a hand to her face, wondering if the Invisibility cream had rubbed off somehow. As she raised her hand, she saw it red in the mirror, but when she turned it over in front of her, nothing was there.

What was going on, she panicked, feeling her heart in her chest wondering what was so special about this mirror that it could see through it. Could everyone else see it too? Slowly she stepped back a bit, but then noticed lines suddenly appear that had never been there before…lines she didn't recognize ever being there. Alarmed, she stepped closer again to see her hands and arms criss-crossed with slash marks, and as she stared at her face, one by one heavy red marks began to appear there as well.

A scream of pure terror caused Severus to drop his book and Minerva the dresses, both rushing in with their wands out as Jennifer screamed hysterically at the mirror. The startled students moved quickly away from her as Minerva ran passed them, pointing at it, the force of the spell commanding the ghost lurking there to come out, the old woman's face marred in a very disturbing way as she wavered there in her robe and night cap for an instant before them before being banished back to the attic.

"Damn that ghost! Jennifer, it's all right, it was only Regretta!" Minerva said helplessly as Severus came over and knelt beside her, face pale. Still sobbing, Jennifer buried her face in his shoulder, trembling. "She's always enjoyed haunting that mirror! That does it; I'm having that mirror removed! Regretta's gone too far this time!"

"What could a ghost have done so terrible to have frightened a Hogwart's professor?" Juliet asked Jocelyn from where they and several other students stood by the door.

"I'm sorry, I was just…startled," Jennifer got out at last, attempting to pull herself together as she realized how many students were watching. She got pushed herself gently away from Severus and got to her feet, but Severus could easily see how shaky she still was, and the image of her terrified face still had him on edge.

"No, it's not your fault. I should have bottled that ghost considering how many people I knew would be in here today," Minerva said, angry at herself. "Please, why don't you come in the back and I can make you some tea?"

"No…no, it's fine. I'm fine," Jennifer said.

"You are anything but 'fine,'" Severus said in a low but testy voice. "I think you ought to take Minerva's offer."

"No, really," Jennifer said, the two of them watching unsurely as she picked up the dress and went to the next room, Severus and Minerva following fairly close behind her as she grabbed two more off the shelf. "I'll take these, Minerva."

Minerva glanced worriedly at Severus who nodded in return. Reluctantly, Minerva gently took the dresses over to the counter.

"I'm not buying it," Severus murmured.

"I can get these, Severus," Jennifer whispered.

"That wasn't what I meant," Severus muttered back. "I want to know what happened back there."

"Didn't you see for yourself? I was looking in the mirror and the ghost came at me, and that was all," Jennifer said.

"Was it the ghost that frightened you, Jennifer, or whatever it was you saw in the mirror?" Severus murmured. Jennifer turned away then, looking at Minerva who was finishing to wrap up her parcel. "I know you too well to think that a simple manifestation alone would scare you, no matter how malignant."

"Severus, I'm rather tired, do you mind if I head back after this?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll come with you," Severus said firmly.

"Here you are, Jennifer. I really am sorry about Regretta," Minerva said.

"It's all right, Minerva, I am sorry to have caused a scene. Really sorry," Jennifer said with such chagrin that Minerva smiled sympathetically.

"Well, it's nice to be stirred up now and again. Reminds me of the school," Minerva said with a wicked smile handing her the package. But as they left, Minerva's smile faded, and she sat behind the counter and got out a piece of paper.

"We need to speak with Danny before I can leave, and we should let the children know," Severus mused as they stepped onto the street. "Or perhaps see if they're done…" Jennifer made a move to protest, but after she turned towards him she saw something down the street that stunned her silent. Seeing her expression, Severus followed her gaze and stared aghast as he too recognized the White Mark in the distance.


	20. The Fifth Victim

Chapter Twenty

The Fifth Victim

Although there was still daylight left in the late afternoon, the area around the White Mark seemed dark indeed; especially with all the cloaked patrons that gathered in small groups outside the Pig's Pannage that murmured their suspicions among themselves as Jennifer and Severus arrived to see the Mark floating above it. Immediately they went up to the door, the Enforcer standing guard gazing at them thoughtfully before stepping aside to let them in. Chairs were tossed about the drab inn, and the photos and paintings on the wall were chattering, snarling and sneering in response, while on the far end a group was gathered at the open door to the back room. Alastor Moody, as intent on his surroundings as ever, was the one who noticed them come in and walked over to them.

"Who was it?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"Culwch," Alastor said in a low voice.

"Culwch?" Jennifer repeated with grief, sitting down.

"They're sending for Cynn Brogan now. I had Audi go along to help since she knew his temper. This is going to have a very rippling effect, Severus. Culwch was well known," Alastor said.

"Yes, and there can be no doubt who did it this time," Severus said in a low voice.

"Don't be so sure," Alastor said dryly. "You do know your father-in-law was in here earlier?"

"But that was hours ago," Jennifer said.

"Not to mention he was with an Auror and a student," Severus said.

"Yes, I know, but he did have a few words with Culwch, and none favorable," Alastor said.

"Since when does my father have any favorable words for anyone?" Jennifer said curtly.

"Yes, I know that and you know that, but Thomas hasn't been in here in thirty years and to have hinted that anyone in here had been doing favors for Death Eaters is bound to draw attention. It also doesn't help the fact that Tonks dropped your father off at home an hour ago…just about the time that Culwch went to the back room and didn't come out," Alastor murmured.

"He's not allowed to Apparate nor can he do it without detection, nor even use the floos without notice. He's hardly going to come back here," Severus said.

"Yes, but you must remember that Thurspire thinks that Thomas has some special way of getting around no one knows about," Alastor said. "You know, it may make things easier between the Aurors and the Enforcers if that little matter were cleared up."

"No," Jennifer said, so sharply that both of them looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I won't allow it. I won't have my daughter put in danger because that idiot can't see the obvious."

"It's not just him, Jennifer," Alastor said. "The public is eating this up, and quite a lot of them are convinced that Thomas is either doing this himself or have taken on a protégé to do it for him. And although you and I both know how ridiculous that is, the pressure on the Minister to do something to placate them is growing. If they don't arrest him, we may be looking at a full Wizard Council inquiry. If that happens, they will force us to take him in."

"Only if a majority votes against him," Jennifer said, sounding a bit shaky again. "I don't want anything said about how he got to Sudan."

"I agree," Severus said with a nod to his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There must be some other way to shift the public focus onto who's really behind this, Moody."

"How can we, when the Ministry isn't ready to declare their own suspicions," Alastor said. "And that's technically all we got right now, suspicions. That and five corpses."

"And six deaths," Severus mused, but Alastor shook his head.

"Five, actually," Alastor said grimly. "Lunette Vallid believes that Baylor may be still alive, and very much on the loose." Severus stared at him, stunned by that admission, but his blood didn't truly run cold until he glanced at his wife who was gazing the floor and noticed that she hadn't reacted at all.

Dumbledore watched as Severus paced back and forth across the floor of his study, leaning back slightly in his chair with his hands crossed.

"She knew, Dumbledore, she knew, but she didn't say a word," Severus muttered after it had been going on for a while.

"Yes, I know," Dumbledore sighed. "I had a similar conversation about it with her myself and she definitely didn't react as I would have expected." Severus stopped in his tracks.

"You spoke to her about this before? She had already heard it from you?" Severus said starkly.

"Severus, she knew then. You are right, she has known it all along," Dumbledore assured him.

"And just when were you going to tell me about this?" Severus snapped.

"Please, Severus, do try to calm down, although I don't blame you for being worried," Dumbledore said quietly. "It happened when you were off after Zoë on your birthday, and you have been nothing but busy since then, I haven't really had a chance. In fact, I dare think your schedule over the last few years has become as hectic as mine."

"Well, it also doesn't help that you're always canceling our lunches, either."

"I am sorry, Severus. Things come up in my schedule as well. But right now, I assure you that Jennifer's behavior is definitely at the forefront," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Besides this event, does anything else come to mind that she's been doing that's been odd?"

Severus paced a few more times before he stopped and considered it, pacing again.

"There have been a lot of times over the last couple of months that she's done something I might have considered odd for her to do…very small things that by themselves seem trivial. But there are so many of those…that is why I've been on edge, wanting to question her…and every time I do…"

"She lashes out, yes," Dumbledore mused.

"That's not all. There was an incident at Minerva's today."

"Yes, Minerva wrote me about Regretta," Dumbledore sighed. Severus glared at him as he turned to pace the other way.

"Is there anything that you don't know about?" Severus said.

"Well, I don't know what's bothering Jennifer," Dumbledore said gently, taking out the map. "I see she's in her office…it seems that Aurelius is on his way to meet her."

"This time of night?" Severus frowned, stopping his pacing and coming over to see himself.

"Yes, interesting," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, getting up. Distractedly, Severus sat down to watch the map as Dumbledore took up the pacing, but stopped after only a couple of passes. "You know, if Aurelius thought she was in immediate danger, I'm quite sure he would come to one of us, or at the very least be making some move of his own."

"Perhaps, but she is not necessarily telling him everything."

"Oh, no. I am certain she is not," Dumbledore agreed. "She would not want to burden him with her problems, we both know that. But you know as well as I do that Aurelius doesn't miss much…he is like you in that way…and over the last year and a half he has began to develop an inborn talent for judging people. Perhaps I will try to get a word with him about how he feels about keeping secrets in general these days. In the meantime, the two of us will keep our vigil. The holidays are in just a few weeks now, and perhaps being home will be just what you need to get past this barricade she's put up."

A heavy snow fell that very night and had, by the time classes began, blanketed the castle in several inches. The students in the castle were immediately electrified with excitement as their thoughts turned towards the holidays, and the annoyed staff did what they could to keep their minds on their studies.

Even Andrew and Alicia couldn't help but be swept up in the morale; the events at Hogsmeade suddenly seemed distant and Christmas enticingly close. But the mood seemed to merely sweep over Alex and Aurelius as they scoured over the papers, worried over what they were reading. Even Stock and Mandria had decided enough was enough, and after finishing their homework, Stock went to his room to work on mine business and Mandria headed outside to enjoy the wintry weather.

"It's literally like night and day between them," Alex said to Aurelius where they sat in the library. "The Daily Prophet is focusing on the impact that these deaths are having on their communities, but is also stating that the Ministry has not declared on official suspect."

"Yes, and the fact that Thurspire has also said that he's unwilling to rule anyone out has given the Oracle the room they need to make that decision themselves," Aurelius said grimly, showing her the newest edition. "'It must be noted that according to the Auror in charge of parolee and known serial killer Thomas Craw, he was escorted home before the incident at the Pannage occurred. It is also known that Mr. Craw did not stay at home, as he was seen at the Leaky Cauldron later that night, and is rumored to have rented a room for the evening for a private dinner, although no one is said to have seen anyone with him. Could this merely be a ploy to establish an alibi? The fireplaces in the Cauldron, it should be noted, are a part of the regular floo system, accessible to anyone with the proper key. It also should be noted that despite the location charms placed on Mr. Craw, he has been known to have disappeared on at least one occasion where the current Ministry failed to find him. One would wonder if the parole board's decision to allow Mr. Craw to run free without an escort in his own backyard is wise; especially considering how many wizards live within the London area.'"

"It sounds to me like they're trying to frighten everyone," Alex said.

"Yes, that's exactly what they're doing. People are scared, Alex, especially those that remember what happened when Voldemort was alive. They want the Ministry to do something fast and considering grandfather's past crimes, he's becoming the favorite to be nominated as the scapegoat."

"What do you suppose grandfather was really doing at the Leaky Cauldron?" Alex mused, glancing at the Oracle.

"Eating, what else? You know how often he goes there, he gets lonely and doesn't like to eat alone. This is hardly the first time he's decided to rent a room out for a night for that in any case…he's done it before. You know the sort of friends he has, old families, some with bad reputations, and if they have even the slightest record the Ministry would come down on Grandfather for meeting them. Sounds to me like he was just being himself…in his same routine…and now that routine and his past record are being used against him, and we all know by who," Aurelius said.

"Malfoy," Alex nodded in agreement. "But why go to all the trouble? Why not just try to kill him outright?"

"Well, obviously because grandfather's only part of the agenda, and also remember he doesn't know where we live," Aurelius said. "When he's out, he's usually with someone…most the time Thatcher or an Auror, and even if he wasn't…I think Malfoy is still a bit afraid of him, wand or no wand. He wants to get Grandfather in a position where he is completely helpless to do anything."

"A Craw is never helpless," Alex said proudly. But Aurelius looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps not, but we could be made to feel that way," he mused, Alex frowning at him. Aurelius folded the paper. "I don't know, just the weird feeling I've had since that dream still hasn't gone away. Anyhow, as long as the Ministry doesn't buckle, and keeps looking for actual evidence instead of listening to public support, Grandfather's safe. And I can't see Minister Malfoy being the type to back down to anyone."

"I wonder what must be going through his mind right now…" Alex murmured.

"Yeah, I know. But I think Father's right in that we need to let him and the Ministry worry about Lucius. I just hope they find him before the Oracle gets people riled up to the point they want to lynch our grandfather. By the way, Stock mentioned this morning that Goblin Financial reports that shares in The Oracle are up because of widening subscriptions," Aurelius said. "Seems Malfoy Industries is getting a good profit margin from all of this."

"Trust Longbottom to try and make a profit over other people's suffering."

"Not to mention cornering the market in a number of rare hybrid plants Neville specialized in. At least he's not getting his hands on the Pannage," Aurelius said.

"Oh, big loss there," Alex said dryly.

"Well, Culwch left it to Cynn Brogan, and I hear from some Slytherin whose relatives frequent there that after they're done with the investigation he's going to leave it closed long enough to refurbish it a bit, since he's got the money to do it and more, now. He might even clean some of the glasses," Aurelius said, smiling thinly.

"I bet they break if he tries. The dirt is probably the only thing holding them together," Alex chuckled, glancing up at the clock. "Come on, it's about time for dinner."

"Good, maybe the food will help us take our minds off all of this," Aurelius sighed, gathering the papers.

"Rel," Alex said in a soft voice. "Do you think that we're safe here? I mean, I know it would have been easy to get in the Pannage, but Azkaban, Rel…and the other prison and the hospital…"

"As long as we stay together like father said, we should be all right. Nobody in their right mind would try to take on one Snape or Craw, let alone an army of us," Aurelius said. "Besides, we're heading home soon for the holidays, right?"

"Right," Alex said as they stepped into the corridor.

As they got close to the Great Hall, Aurelius heard his name and paused to see Dumbledore walking down a side corridor, smiling warmly at them.

"Good evening, Alexandria. Looking forward to the holidays, I suppose?"

"Yes, Professor," Alex grinned.

"But not neglecting your studies, I hope," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you suppose I could have a word with your brother?"

"Sure," Alex said reluctantly as she decided it was probably prefect business, heading on in.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Aurelius said with a polite nod, his face instantly taking on a very serious look.

"Well, I was wondering more if I could do anything for you," Dumbledore said as Aurelius raised a brow curiously. "You and your family. You see, I know very well how much pressure has been placed upon you and your siblings over everything that has happened, and frankly, I have been a bit concerned. How are your siblings handling all of this?"

"Alexandria is a bit anxious, I suppose. Alicia's taken up talking to paintings again, and Andrew…well, Andrew's all right. Actually, he's got other concerns at the moment. Really, though, Professor, this whole in danger thing has gotten to be a habit for us," Aurelius said with a shrug.

"Yes, I suppose it has," Dumbledore said somberly. "And how are you?"

"To be honest, Professor, I don't know," Aurelius murmured. "I don't know what I would do if…well, if I had to face him again."

"What about Ciardoth?" Dumbledore said quietly.

"She doesn't scare me," Aurelius shrugged. "She could only kill me."

"So it isn't his actions, but your actions you are concerned with most?" Dumbledore asked quietly, and Aurelius nodded. "I understand, Aurelius. It makes perfect sense considering what you went through."

"Yes, that's what father said," Aurelius sighed, pausing outside the back door of the Hall.

"Ah, so you've spoken with him as well? And how is he?"

"He seems to be handling it like he always handles stuff like this, I suppose. You know Father. As long as he feels in control, he's all right."

"And your mother?" Dumbledore asked. Aurelius' frowned, gazing at the Headmaster searchingly.

"I don't know, Professor," Aurelius said at last. "Perhaps you or father should talk to her."

"She hasn't been talking to us, Aurelius, only to you," Dumbledore said, but Aurelius shook his head.

"She's not talking to me either, sir. I went to her last night because the first secret she gave me was going to get out and to get another one and…well, it wasn't very enlightening," Aurelius said, and then grew quiet.

"Aurelius, you know very well that I would never ask you to betray someone's confidence," Dumbledore said quietly. "But if you can shed any light, any at all, no matter how small you think it might be, I would very much like to hear it."

"No sir," Aurelius said at first, Dumbledore sighing and nodding with acceptance. "But perhaps I can ask you for some advice?"

"Of course you can."

"If you found yourself in a position where you were protecting someone's secret, not knowing what it is, but just as you knew that the person you were protecting was terrified of that secret getting out, you also knew the person seemed just as terrified of it not getting out…what would you do?" Aurelius asked. Dumbledore gazed at him for a long time before he seemed to consider the matter.

"I do not believe I would allow myself to get into the position in the first place… however," he mused thoughtfully when Aurelius nodded slightly to himself. "If I had no way of finding out what it was about, perhaps I would be tempted to find out why." He paused then, as if considering on whether to say more, but then suddenly turned and headed for the door. "Have a good dinner, Aurelius."

"You too, sir," Aurelius said, wondering to himself just how to manage that before walking inside.


	21. Homecomings and Goings

Chapter Twenty-One

Homecomings and Goings

A thunder of feet on the stairs announced that the Snapes had come home; but no one was around to hear. Alicia peered in her Grandfather's room to find it empty, and then looked off the balcony as Jennifer helped Zoë and Zack with their coats.

"He's not home," Alicia said disappointedly. Jennifer glanced in the quiet living room with annoyance.

"I thought I told him we were coming back today," she grumbled, putting the coats up.

"He probably went to the Cauldron again," Severus said.

"He'd better not have! I was planning to make dinner. I bet he forgot to tell the House Elves, too. I hope they shopped for us. Mercy?" Jennifer said, walking off into the kitchen. Zoë and Zack walked into the front room and Zack fiddled with the television set until he got it to work.

"Aurelius! Make sure the house is open for the other familiars!" Severus called up, heading to the basement to make sure Rasputin's cage had arrived.

"Not even any coffee, and nothing but leftovers from the Leaky Cauldron in the icebox and a bucket of chicken hearts of all things! I don't know why I ever depend on him to do anything," Jennifer complained as she walked back into the front room, glancing at the twins who had already kicked their shoes and were flipping through channels. "I see you both have already made yourselves at home. Just don't be surprised when my father comes home and kicks you out of here," she warned them. As she got to the foyer she paused a moment, leaning against the doorway.

"All right, Aunt Jennifer?" Zack asked, Zoë looking over with a frown.

"Sure, sorry, just a small dizzy spell…that's what I get for getting worked up over father, I suppose. I think I'll take these to my room," she said, grabbing one of the packs she had brought. Zoë and Zack looked at each other, and Zack shrugged. But Zoë got up and slipped down the corridor, gently pushing open the ajar door and watched as Jennifer quickly fished out a small phial and a large jar. Putting the jar on her vanity, Jennifer drank down the phial.

"What's that?" Zoë asked and Jennifer jumped sky high, turning around in sheer surprise. Quickly she recovered, frowning at Zoë for startling her.

"It's headache medicine if you must know," Jennifer said as Zoë came in and turned around the Invisibility Cream. "Zoë, I know you don't come here often, but we don't usually allow anyone in here…"

"Does this stuff really work?" Zoë said unconcernedly, opening it and putting it some on her finger. "What do you use it for?"

"Um, to cover freckles," Jennifer said, slipping the phial into her pocket.

"But we never discovered what the main ingredient was. Didn't you always teach us not to use anything if we didn't know what was in it?" Zoë said.

"Well, we do know it was a powdered mineral base, Zoë, and all companies do have their secrets. Besides, it has to be approved to be mass produced…" Jennifer said, watching as Zoë rolled up her sleeve and experimentally rubbed it on her tattoo. Jennifer was so surprised to see her with a tattoo that she said nothing, watching as the tattoo disappeared.

"Wow, works good, doesn't it?" Zoë said impressed. "Too bad most problems couldn't go away as fast as that eyesore did…"

"What is she doing in here?" Severus said with a frown.

"Just talking, Severus," Jennifer said.

"Children aren't allowed in here, Zoë, I'm sure you can talk in another…" he paused a moment, glancing at the vanity. "What is _that _doing here? I thought you promised not to bring any of that home, Jennifer."

"Oh, it's not mine, it's hers. She was just showing me how it worked on her tattoo," Jennifer said quickly, handing her the jar. "She got interested after our class. That's amazing, Zoë. Better go put that back with your things."

"Sure, works for me," shrugged Zoë, glancing at her uncle as she past, noting that he had folded his arms and was squinting dubiously at his wife.

"I need to make out a grocery list if we're going to be able to feed all these mouths tonight…excuse me," Jennifer said. Reluctantly, Severus let her past him then turned his attention to unpacking.

As Alicia and Alex were called to help with shopping and Aurelius volunteered to help in the basement, Andrew called Zoë and Zack to his room to help dress up all of his models with Christmas garland and lights. It was delicate and time consuming work, but fun and diverting, the three of them just managing to put in the finishing touches of frosted roofs and even tiny icicles off the gutters as Aurelius came upstairs to check on them.

"Are you still messing with those? Haven't you grown out of that yet?" Aurelius said disapprovingly.

"Actually, I talked to Toby about them once. He said it was a noble hobby that put the industrious nature of man into proper perspective."

"He would," Aurelius said dryly.

"Just why are you so hard on that old man, anyhow?" Zack said with a frown. "Especially considering what he does…it's like philanthropy in disguise."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I like the old man too, and respect him a lot…I just don't trust his motives for being here is all," Aurelius said with a chuckle. Andrew looked up.

"You don't trust him and yet you let me buy that book from him with certain conditions?" Andrew frowned.

"Andrew, read the book. I think you'll catch on," Aurelius said. "But not right now, time for supper."

"Is Grandfather back yet?" Andrew said as they followed him down.

"Nope. Father said he's going to go look for him after supper though if he doesn't show up," Aurelius said. "He says it's too soon to start worrying yet. Mum thinks he forgot we were coming home today and went to the Cauldron."

Sure enough, as they were cutting through the living room the front door opened and Thomas came in, freezing in his tracks and staring at the four of them as they turned around in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"We're supposed to be here. It's the start of Christmas holiday!" Andrew said.

"Well, what are they doing here then?" He said, pointing at the twins.

"They're staying here until the first of Yule," Aurelius said.

"Oh," Thomas said, going to shut the door. Jennifer stepped in from the dining room then, taking off her apron and putting her hands on her hips.

"About time you got home! Didn't you get my Owl?"

"Don't start being a nag already. I didn't raise you to be my nursemaid," Thomas said. "Come, Aurelius, I have something upstairs for you," he said, immediately starting up them.

"We're getting ready to sit down to dinner!" Jennifer protested.

"Don't worry, I've already eaten."

"Well, Aurelius hasn't!"

"I'll send him down in a minute. I'll eat in my room when I get hungry later," Thomas said, continuing up the stairs.

"Grandfather, Zack and Zoë fixed the television," Andrew said.

"Fine. Then I'll eat in the living room later," Thomas decided. Shrugging at Andrew, Aurelius followed behind him. Growling angrily, Jennifer turned and stormed into the kitchen where Severus was nosing around.

"I swear, Severus, he gets worse to manage every time we come home," Jennifer said.

"Perhaps you should stop attempting to manage him?" He suggested, but then quieted when she gave him a freezing look, stepping away from the oven and going over to the windowsill, sifting through a pile of mail. "Here's your letter, Jennifer. It looks as if he hasn't opened it yet."

"I sent that over a week ago!" Jennifer said in annoyance, glancing over his shoulder as he shuffled through it. "I notice there's no business letters in there. I suppose family's not important enough to open right away."

"Jennifer, please, must we start off the holiday with a war?" Severus sighed. "Especially since we both know how much pressure Thomas must be under right now."

"Well, he seemed his normal cantankerous old self at the door," Jennifer said.

"Seemed being the operative word. I think we should give him a day or two to get used to us again, and see how he's doing," Severus advised.

"Him get used to us, or us get used to him?" Jennifer said, pulling the baklava out to cool and grabbing a serving tray as Severus poured them both some coffee.

As she was setting the last of them out, Aurelius finally came to join them, wearing such a stunned expression that Jennifer studied him scrupulously, but he was hiding his thoughts again.

"Something wrong, Aurelius?" Severus asked with a frown.

"No… no, nothing's wrong, exactly," Aurelius got out, then suddenly realized everyone was staring at him and attempted to sit down. But for some reason, although he haphazardly pulled out his chair, he missed it completely when he tried to sit down, causing the other four children to snigger at him while Jennifer and Severus went over to look at him. "Actually, I think I'll just lay here for a moment if you don't mind."

"Of course I mind! It's time for dinner, not time for a swooning act. Aurelius Craw Snape, what on earth have…" A strange loud cawing noise interrupted her chain of thought as Severus pulled the boy to his feet and pointed him at the chair. "That doesn't sound like Descartes."

"No, it doesn't," Severus said. "Aurelius, do you mind telling us…"

"Severus?" Thomas said. Everyone turned to see him standing in the archway to the living room with a large black bird on his shoulder, eyeing everyone with a look of intense scrutiny. "Do you have any potions to help re-feather clipped wings?"

"Well, I suppose an after-molting agent might…"

"What is that?" Jennifer interrupted with a frown.

"It's a raven, obviously," Alex said excitedly. Aurelius kicked her under the table, apparently recovered from whatever it was that that had him off balance.

"This is Hastings," Thomas introduced. "Although at the Tower they just called him Bill. Say hello, Hastings." A scratchy gurgling sound came out of the bird. "Well, I'm still working on that."

"Grandfather! You didn't really take that raven out of the Tower, did you?" Alex said in horror. "But that's illegal! Not to mention extremely bad luck!"

"As a matter of fact, he was decommissioned for conduct unbecoming a monarch raven and the Warden had taken him in. When we had lunch last week, I convinced him to let me take him off his hands," Thomas said. "And before you go ballistic, Jen-girl, I'm tired of not having my own post service here. It's damned inconvenient to have to go to the Owl Postmaster every time I need to send out a note."

"Why would it matter? It's obvious that you don't keep up on what post you do get," Jennifer said hotly.

"Oh, so I don't keep up with trivial mail, I've a business to run! You can't expect me to run a business without an aerial familiar here except for a few months out of the year when all of you decide to invade my domain."

"_Your_ domain?"

"Jennifer, he does have a point," Severus said quickly. "Although I admit I am curious about what behavior got this thing thrown out of the Tower."

"Oh, he was getting out and pecking and snapping at the tourists," Thomas said cheerfully, petting the bird on the head. "Apparently he doesn't care for flash bulbs. Excuse me. I'm going to get him some chicken hearts. He's spoiled to death on them."

"Well that's lovely, isn't that lovely?" Jennifer said vehemently as she sat down at the table.

Jennifer awoke very early the next day and after her morning rituals came out and rolled up her sleeves to start on the baking for Yule. To her surprise, she found the television was on, and curiously she came in to find Zoë curled up dozing on the couch. She blinked awake when the shadow came over her, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry. Had trouble sleeping? Were you uncomfortable?" Jennifer asked sympathetically.

"I just felt restless," Zoë said. "And Alicia snores."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps we should have put you with Alex…but then, she talks in her sleep," Jennifer mused.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zoë grinned, then glanced at the clock. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, baking day. Do you need some blankets?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I'm awake now," Zoë said, sitting up.

"Well, come help yourself to a drink or something then, it's a bit cold in here right now, but I'm sure it'll be warm enough soon."

Curiously Zoë got up to watch Jennifer as she started the coffee and pulled out ingredients and pans galore from cabinets that didn't look as if they could store them all, stacking them as best as she could on the bar. Jennifer didn't seem much inclined to speak much besides asking Zoë to hand her something near the barstool she was sitting at, concentrating on her work and looking over a handwritten list as she paused long enough for coffee. Zoë decided to get coffee too, sitting quietly watching her for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Anything there I can work on?" She said at last.

"Oh! Well, only if you really would like," Jennifer said. "I suppose you could mix up the charmed gingerbread so we can get that in the ice box until we're ready to make it. I have to make up five batches of springerle first…yes, I know the list says four, but I always make an extra and hide it away or they don't make it into the baskets."

"How many baskets need made?"

"Twenty five this year…I think?" Jennifer said, counting quickly on her fingers to be sure. "Well, we may have a spare but you never know when someone unexpected comes to visit. Here you go," Jennifer said, putting her things in a large mixing bowl and handing it to her. Again they both elapsed into silence, which suited both of them, for neither had been much in the mood to chat. Zoë was relieved to find that much of the hybrid kitchen was electric devices she readily understood and quickly learned her way around, quickly putting the gingerbread away and starting a pair of trays of sticky buns that Jennifer had planned to placate everyone that morning.

By the time Severus had gotten up an hour and a half later, Zoë was deep into a pot of caramel and buttered pecans and monitoring the candy thermometer dutifully while Jennifer finished the set on the first springerle squares to go in. He watched them from the doorway with interest for a few minutes, watching their silent interactions before finally making himself known by heading over to the coffee machine.

"Nothing done yet?" Severus said casually.

"You must be joking," Jennifer frowned at him. "I'd not be half this far if Zoë hadn't lent a hand.

"Really?" Severus said as if musing over the progress in the kitchen. "You must be losing your touch."

"All right, are you looking for a fight?" Jennifer chuckled at him.

"No, I prefer fights that I can win," Severus decided. "How long?"

"Half an hour," Jennifer said, turning for her oven mitts only to be stopped briefly by Severus who was standing in her way and debating her answer.

"Then I suppose I will return," he said in a low voice that almost sounded threatening in tone, taking his coffee with him. Jennifer shook her head at him with a smile as he slipped into the basement, pulling on a long pair of oven mitts.

"It's up to temperature, Aunt Jennifer."

"All right, let me just get these in and I'll help you with that," Jennifer said. "Just keep stirring so it doesn't harden."

"You know," Zoë said thoughtfully, peeling off some of the candy from her spoon and tasting it. "When Uncle Severus acts like that, I can almost comprehend what it is you see in him. Almost," she reiterated, and Jennifer chuckled at her.

"He's one of the only men I've ever met who can take a simple sentence and twist it to mean ten different things…depending on who his audience is," Jennifer grinned. "The trick is figuring out what exactly he is saying to you. Being a Truth Seeker helped those distinctions," she admitted, helping her spoon out the caramel over the rolls. "Even then it was no picnic at first." Zoë watched the thick liquid drizzle off the spoon for a moment.

"Has there ever been a time when you thought he was going to say something, or should say something, and then he doesn't say anything at all?" Zoë asked slowly.

"Rarely. Thank goodness," Jennifer added under her breath. "Proof positive that silence can speak louder than words. Fortunately, those have been few and far in between. You know…I know that a lot of people, especially students, can't really manage to see past the bluster…I suppose in a way growing up with my father filtered that. And a lot of them take that to mean he hates his job and he hates all his students…well…maybe there's been one or two but trust me, we've all had some of those at one time or another," Jennifer admitted wryly. "But what he really hates is watching a student going down a wrong path and not being able to do anything about it. He hates the thought of any of them having to go through any of what he went through, or even worse getting to the point of no return…it feels personal…Amadeus, Roger, Gregory, half a dozen others I could name who were beyond our reach, beyond our best efforts and in some cases beyond their parents' best efforts as well. In some ways, it's almost easier to dwell on those than it is to remember all the ones you helped," she sighed, "Especially if you're the head of Slytherin house. Well, I suppose we ought to get these in. Perhaps you should see if the rest are awake so we can start on the gingerbread."

A moment after Zoë left Thomas came in, looking dubiously over the chaotic bartop.

"Not making any progress, I see," Thomas said.

"Don't start, Dad," Jennifer said. "I'll have sticky buns out in ten minutes to go with your tea." Thomas grunted.

"No thanks. I'm going out," he said, turning and heading out of the kitchen.

"Out? Out where?" Jennifer demanded, taking off the mitts and following behind him a few steps.

"Jen-girl, I didn't have to answer to you the four months you've been out of this house, I'm not going to start answering to you now," Thomas said, grabbing Hastings off his stand in the living room. "Don't wait up."

"But we were going to do our shopping trip later!" Jennifer said.

"If you can't manage that pack without me by now, it's too late for me to do anything about it," Thomas said, walking out the door. Jennifer stared after him, growling softly to herself before turning to get the baskets ready.


	22. Christmas Flight

Chapter Twenty-Two

Christmas Flight

The next day was the first of Yule, and if Jennifer had expected Thomas to stay close to home, she found out how wrong she was when he finished his eggs benedict in the morning and headed out the door again, barely acknowledging the reminder of what day it was. He did, however, arrive just before sunset, almost begrudgingly greeting Sirius, Anna and their other guests before grabbing Stock and cornering him over some business matters, despite Jennifer's protests.

"I don't get to see the boy much, Jennifer, and I am paying him after all," Thomas said.

"But it's the first of Yule!"

"So go harvest mistletoe, but leave us to our business," Thomas grumped.

"It's okay, Professor, I don't mind," Stock said with a smile. Folding her arms and glaring, Jennifer let the matter stand, attempting to listen to the conversation between Severus, Sirius and Anna until she decided to check up the kids who were busy raiding the biscuit trays in the kitchen.

"Well, if what happened doesn't scare her into straightening up, nothing will," Sirius murmured.

"Maybe, but Severus is right. If she doesn't get over this shock and actually start talking to someone about it…anyone…she's just going to fall back into old habits to try and force herself to forget it. The further away from it she gets, the more tempting it'll be to deny it ever happened," Anna said.

"So then we get her to talk," Sirius said.

"It's not that easy. She has to come to us on her own," Anna said.

"Frankly, Anna, it is very unlikely she would turn to either of you," Severus said.

"Well, she'd definitely not turn to you after everything you've done," Sirius said.

"No, I have a feeling she may be looking for a less hostile alternative, one who hasn't been involved in her disciplinary measures," Severus said, glancing through the doorway at Jennifer. "It's important right now to make your presence known to her at all times. Don't give her a reason to test you…and that includes even having minor disputes in front of her."

"Don't worry, Severus, we've worked all of that out," Sirius said. Severus looked between them.

"Good," Severus said dubiously.

In the kitchen, Jennifer didn't take too long straightening up the kitchen before going over to where Aurelius and Stock were, leaning on the bar and talking softly about Quidditch. The conversation abruptly ended when she came over, however, and Jennifer merely chuckled.

"Don't worry. I don't talk about Quidditch strategy with the Ravenclaw team, let alone the others. Last time I did that, _someone_ I won't name accused me of reading faces before games to use it to our advantage…as if Ravenclaw wins that many games to begin with," she winked.

"Hey, I heard that!" Alex scowled from where she sat in the dining room with the others.

"So, would this particular someone happen to be in the living room?" Stock asked daringly.

"I would say that that might be a definite possibility," Jennifer chuckled, Aurelius smirking slightly in response. "So, Stock, how's the mine work coming? My father's not overburdening you with it, I hope."

"No, Professor," Stock said. "In fact, he's made a point on saying several times my schoolwork comes first. He knows I'm going for Magical Industry and Finance."

"Well, I can hardly say I'm surprised," Jennifer chuckled, picking out a biscuit casually. "By the way, did he happen to mention where he was going to you before he left?" Aurelius squinted at her.

"Not really, why?" Stock asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering. With everything going on, I can't help but worry a bit, and for some reason I couldn't read him well," Jennifer added, barely glancing at Aurelius.

"Mother, the man is sixty-five years old. I think he is entitled to some privacy," Aurelius said bluntly.

"I agree," Severus said from the doorway. Jennifer gazed up at him then, and for a moment it looked as if they were having a silent battle before Jennifer finally turned away, grabbing the tea tray and taking it to the living room.

"Personally, I don't blame her for being concerned," Andrew spoke up when the children fell into an uncomfortable silence. "What with all this talk of the tribunal and all that, wouldn't it be better if he stayed close to home?"

"Not necessarily. In point of fact, it is the very fact that he wasn't at home during the time of all occurrences so far that gave him solid alibis. Had he been home, it would have been merely his word against everyone else's," Severus said. "I see no reason as yet that he should change his daily habits over this, and he's given me no reason to think he's been doing anything else. Has he given anyone else a reason to think otherwise?"

"He just talks business with me. I really don't know him outside of it," Stock said.

"He seems like the same old grandfather to me," Alex said. Andrew and Alicia agreed. Severus glanced at Aurelius, who looked thoughtful.

"I'm sure he's concerned about it and is watching the situation carefully," Aurelius said slowly. "But I don't think he's gotten involved in it."

"Good, then it sounds like we're in agreement on this issue," Severus said with a nod as he went through the cabinets until he found where Jennifer had hidden the extra dozen springerle.

"Now you just have to get Mum to agree," Alex said mischievously. Andrew and Alicia grinned at each other knowingly.

"Good luck," Aurelius smirked, tapping his glass to have it filled again.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Severus said, his tone slightly sarcastic as he went back into the living room.

As much as Jennifer tried not to worry, the fact that Thomas continued to be absent during most of the daylight hours and sometimes not getting home until long after they had gone to bed put her on a constant edge. Severus, who was used to his morning paper, found it often confiscated before he even got up as Jennifer checked and double-checked to make sure that there were no sightings of the imposter or the Mark. She was often agitated and quick-tempered, so her four children quickly deciding to stay out of her path before Christmas lest they find the living room filled with coal, retreating to the attic for hours on end. Even Severus' best attempts to placate her had met with a lukewarm reception, and he found himself retreating to his study to keep his own temper calm, the sharp notes of his violin unsuccessfully piercing through the tension that plagued the entire household.

Only Thomas himself didn't seem to notice, or if he did he ignored it well as he went about his business as if nothing was wrong in his world at all…waving off the papers and indulging in a precious half an hour of television in the morning before heading out the door. But before he had settled in for breakfast on the twenty-fourth, Jennifer had broke away from making coffee in the kitchen and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"You'll be coming home early tonight, of course?" Jennifer asked in an almost threatening tone. Thomas looked up at her as if sizing up her motives before turning back to the business of cracking his egg.

"And why would I?"

"Because it's Christmas Eve? Or have you forgotten?" Jennifer said. Severus, who had just come in from the hall to get his coffee, wisely decided to keep moving but kept in hearing distance.

"Not that that means anything to me, Jen-girl, but what does it matter? I'll be here most the day tomorrow if that is what you're worried about."

"Most of the day?" Jennifer said in disbelief. "I can't believe you're even skipping out on us at Christmas! And after you've spent every day of our vacation gone!"

"What I do with my time is my own concern!" Thomas snapped. "I wouldn't cater to it at all if wasn't for my grandchildren and getting them things you wouldn't normally let me give them. It's not like I get anything out of the holiday but a bunch of socks and ties and socks made out of ties. You'd think after raising you and teaching you how to survive in this world you would be a little more grateful!"

"Fine," Jennifer said in annoyance. "So, short of Malfoy's head, just what do you want for Christmas, Father?" Thomas looked thoughtful for a moment before an evil smile crept on his face.

"I'd settle for a French upstairs maid, Wizardborn of course; preferably one who can cook and knows how to properly keep the sheets warm…"

"Oh, that's very funny!" Jennifer snapped angrily.

"Was it? I was being serious," Thomas said casually. "I suppose you think I'm too old for that sort of thing…" Jennifer snorted at him.

"As if I'd think for a moment that you would do something like that after what happened to Mother…"

"Your mother is dead, Jen-girl," Thomas said in a voice suddenly so fierce that Jennifer was taken aback. "Part of me died with her as did a part of you, but that gives neither of us the right to use her death as an excuse to screw up the rest of our lives! You have used it to turn into the spoiled, ungrateful creature that you are with absolutely no sense of what others have sacrificed to get you where you are! Your mother sacrificed her life for you. Don't expect me to do the same."

He got up then, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door before the initial sting of his words had begun to ease into something harder to shake. Jennifer glanced back at Severus, who simply turned back into the kitchen, before she walked into her room and slammed the door behind herself.

It was late afternoon when Severus finally gave up waiting for Jennifer to cool off and went in after her only to find that she had fallen asleep. She seemed strangely exhausted, but when he put a hand on her she awoke, gazing at him with bewilderment.

"Are you all right? How long have you been asleep?" Severus frowned.

"What time is it?" Jennifer asked tiredly, looking around.

"Half past five."

"Half past five?" Jennifer said with surprise, immediately getting up.

"Don't worry, Mercy has taken care of dinner arrangements…"

"Well you should have woken me sooner," Jennifer scolded him, and then sighed. "At least I'll be well rested for tonight."

"Had you taken something before your nap?"

"Oh…perhaps something to calm my nerves," Jennifer admitted slowly.

"Well, apparently you overdid it," he chided her. "You best get ready for dinner. I hear from Alex that they have something special planned tonight."

Quickly she pulled herself together, slipping into the bathroom long enough to spring open her Puzzlebox to grab a phial. But before she took it, she frowned at it and went for something milder, wondering if that hadn't been the cause of her exhaustion. She then glanced at the mirror, and then nodded in confirmation that none of the Invisibility Cream had come off. Short of taking a shower it never seemed to wear off, and Jennifer couldn't help but privately be impressed by that. Perhaps she would have been better off if it wasn't so efficient. She allowed herself a short dry chuckle, but it faded as quickly as it came. It was hardly a laughing matter. If only there was a way to slip in such a way her involvement would seem like an accident…no, she sighed softly. Perhaps she could get Malfoy to buy it was an accident, but the curse's cold magic could not be fooled by such a ploy. Throwing her box back under the cabinet, Jennifer came out to find everyone waiting impatiently for her…everyone except Thomas.

Jennifer frowned only once at the empty chair before attempting to ignore it, listening to the chatter of the children and testimonials that they had successfully gone through all their own things as they had been asked to do, and Severus' careful questioning that revealed they hadn't gotten rid of as much as either parent may have liked.

After dinner, Andrew and Alicia banked the Yule log with smaller ones so that the flames would rise higher, grinning at each other knowingly when Alex and Aurelius disappeared upstairs.

"So what are these plans of yours you spoke of," Severus asked, curious in spite of himself as he looked at the position of the couch turned sideways from its normal direction and now facing the fire. "And why is the couch like that?"

"You'll see in just a moment," Alicia said with a grin, helping Andrew spread out the rug in front of them and rearranging some chairs before running into the entry hall. "Just get comfortable and have something to drink."

"Tea, Severus?" Jennifer asked, getting a cup and saucer off the tray.

"I believe I'll break open the wine. We do still have a bottle somewhere I suppose?"

"Gathering dust in the cabinet. You're the only one who drinks it," Jennifer chuckled.

But as Severus got up he had to pause and stare as Aurelius and Alex walked in, for Aurelius was wearing Andrew's oversized nightshirt and his grandfather's nightcap. Jennifer turned around and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"I know. I look ridiculous, don't I?" Aurelius said glumly.

"Nonsense! You look great!" Alex insisted, leading him reluctantly in front of the fire as the other two came up behind them. "Instead of the normal recitation we do every year, we thought it might be fun to do a play! That's what we've been working on the last few days."

"Not at the expense of your homework, I hope?" Severus frowned.

"Oh, well, we'll get to that after Christmas," Alex said, waving the question away.

"I think I'd better get my wine," Severus decided and slipped to the cabinet in the dining room, ignoring the amused look on Jennifer's face.

"Anyhow, Aurelius got voted unanimously to be the main character, Ebenezer Scrooge," Alex continued.

"It was not unanimous. I didn't vote," Aurelius retorted.

"Well, that's your own fault. Anyhow, let's see…I am going to be the Ghost of Christmas Past, Alicia is Present, and Andrew is Future…oh, and he's Bob Cratchit and the nephew too…and Alicia does visual effects, and Andrew does the special effects and costuming since he's good at that transfiguring material thing…"

"I hope you're not planning to use magic for this," Severus warned as he stepped back in with a glass in hand.

"Only a little," Andrew protested.

"Oh, honestly, Severus, no one is going to say anything about a small play," Jennifer added in support. "And what do you do besides play Christmas Past, Alex?"

"Me? I direct, of course," Alex said. Aurelius rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I do the voice of Marley's Ghost. But we're going to use the fireplace for that too."

"Let's just get this over with," Aurelius said with a sigh.

"Ignore him, he's a method actor," Alex said, and then pulled everyone to the side except Aurelius and waved him on. Sighing, Aurelius folded his arms and walked slowly from one side of the carpet slowly towards where the others were standing

"All right, here I am strolling the Burroughs on Christmas Eve…everyone is too disgustingly cheerful when they should be making money, all those carolers asking for handouts, how I hate Christmas gluttony and Christmas cheer and most of all how I _hate_ Christmas plays!"

"Aurelius! No ad-libbing!" Alex scowled at him.

"Bah, humbug," Aurelius said to his sister in way that made it sound like he meant something else.

Andrew, who was suddenly wearing a suit with a cranberry cravat walked to Aurelius.

"Why, hullo Uncle, and Happy Christmas!" Andrew beamed.

"Bah humbug," Aurelius repeated.

"Bah humbug? To Christmas? Surely you must be joking! Can't you be nice even now? Can there be any bigger event in all the year?" Andrew asked with a royally fake gentile accent.

"I dunno, I bet if you sneezed it might be," Aurelius mused.

"Aurelius! No ad-libbing!" Alex hissed at him.

"Well you can't blame me for spicing up these lines a bit," Aurelius retorted, as Jennifer attempted to curb her chuckle by taking a long drink of tea. "Bah humbug again," he added boredly. That was when Alicia, dressed in a dark calico shawl and a long bonnet over her head walked over and stiffly put out a rattling can in front of them.

"Happy Christmas! Won't you donate some Sickles for the poor this holiday?" Alicia said nervously, grinning at her parents a little embarrassed by the whole thing.

"No. They get enough from me from tax money. Aren't there enough poor houses and orphanages to get around?" Aurelius said.

"But surely the children deserve a decent Christmas!" Alicia insisted.

"They deserve it least of all! Feed 'em once and they're always expecting more. Take them in, and they turn into alchemists!" Aurelius said.

"Aurelius, no ad-libbing," Severus warned him.

"Fine," Aurelius sighed. "Bah, humbug."

"Well, I will donate, miss," Andrew said, drawing out two coins. "One Galleon for me, and one for my uncle."

"If that's for me, it's better off in my pocket than in some waif's mouth," Aurelius said, but Alicia pulled the cup away from him before he could try and fish it back out, walking back to the sidelines.

"You just need to find your Christmas spirit, uncle, come to dinner with me and my family tomorrow. We would be grateful to have you as our guest."

"Nonsense, I'm going to work. Besides the way you eat, there won't be enough to go around anyhow, especially the way you throw your money away so carelessly."

"And let them starve?"

"Why not? It'll help decrease the surplus population," Aurelius said, and then looked thoughtful. "You know, I actually rather like that line." Andrew then gave him an overzealous hug, and began to walk away, when he noticed something forming in the fire.

"Hullo, what's that?" Andrew said with a frown.

"Andrew, it's not quite time for the Marley scene yet, he's got to walk home first," Alex said, gazing at the face starting to form in the flames.

"It isn't me," Andrew insisted.

"Someone else must be trying to contact us," Jennifer said as Severus stood and the face cleared. It was the image of Essie Brim's head, her face looking strangely haunted in the burning flames.

"Essie?" Severus said.

"Uncle Severus, hurry! You must get everyone out of that house and fly at once, there's no time to lose!" Essie said quickly.

"Why?" Severus said in alarm.

"Lucius Malfoy knows where you live! I see dozens of black forms surrounding the house as we speak!" Essie said. Immediately Severus went over to the front window just in time to see several hooded figures Apparating beside a smaller group who were already standing upon the curb facing the house.

"Aurelius, check the back," Severus snapped, and immediately he went to the kitchen.

"How on earth did they find us?" Jennifer asked.

"But what about the curse? What does this mean?" Alex asked fretfully.

"There's a good dozen of them in the backyard, and more Apparating in all the time," Aurelius said.

"There's no time to hesitate! You must get out now, before enough appear to storm the house!" Essie insisted. "You must go to Hogwarts! It's the only safe place to be tonight!"

"But what about Corey's…"

"No! No, please go!" Essie pleaded. Severus grabbed Jennifer's arm.

"Open the windows in our room and let Darwin, Dodger and Ratfly out and grab our chests. Aurelius, grab the snake and cat! The rest of you head to the basement!" Severus snapped, pulling out his wand. He began to chant in cryptic, ominous tones, a strange shadow coming over his face as a blue light spun out from the tip of the wand as he gently twirled it straight upwards. Jennifer stared at him when she came back in, then noticed Aurelius doing the same and quickly went over to carry Tes and coax him down the stairs. The moment they were down, Severus suddenly broke the chant and dove towards the basement door just as a loud blast hit the front of the house. Slamming the door shut he aimed his wand again, filling the entire surface with locks.

"Jennifer! Curse it!" He barked, and quickly Jennifer came back to the bottom of the stairs as he ran down them, pointing at the door as she cast a spell on his, the locks suddenly oozing with a pale green substance. Hurrying to his desk to grab his snoop chain, Severus called them all together as he heaved Rasputin off the shelf and Jennifer ran to get Descartes. "Grab a hold, everyone!" He said, holding out an ornate key.

At that very instant, Severus felt his necklace grow warm, and even as everything melted and they appeared near the gates of the castle, the necklace didn't grow cold again.

"Severus, what if Dad comes home…"

"Not yet, Jennifer," Severus snapped. "Everyone straight up to Dumbledore's office."

"Look!" Alex said, and instinctively everyone looked over at the fading flash of light above the outline of the Dark Forest.

"In," Severus ordered again. "In in, straight to the Study."

"But what if that's Hogsmeade…" Jennifer began.

"That can't be helped! We must see to their safety first!" Severus said, hurrying them through the courtyard. "Hogsmeade will have to take care of itself for now."


	23. The Tinker in Spite of Himself

_A/N Warning! Warning! Fast Chapter! Fast Chapter! Please please don't miss chapter 22, A Christmas Flight, because it's an important one!_

Anyhow...LOL Elaine, was that a hint? g> Well, I wasn't necessarily planning to put up a chapter today because I'm only like four chapters ahead of you guys at the moment (computer problems...looks like the motherboard's going bad sigh) But I'm a sucker for reviews, you all know that. Here's a lil' bit of a twist I'm not sure any of you are going to expect...and gosh, I sure hope you all have figured out the Tinker's secret identity by now, but if you haven't, like he says..."son, if you don't know that yet, you don't need to know it." Even so, I hope you like it. Everyone needs to be put in their place every now and again... even...well, you'll see. 

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Tinker in Spite of Himself

It had begun as a typical Christmas Eve, except that this year Corey had company. He had closed the shop early to let the clerks go home to their families and headed to his new cottage at the edge of Haven Row, the name that his Muggle friends had given to their own little circle along the outer town on the other side of the hill where the Shrieking Shack once stood.

Garland hung on every door, and the snow glistened from the oversized candles placed in bowls upon every porch, some of them scenting the air with fresh pine and other holiday smells. Open curtains seemed to flaunt his neighbor's trees, decorated with all sorts of ornaments from traditional to obviously plastic. Even electric lights were hanging from some although they didn't actually work; it seemed too strange to them not to have them there. The candles upon them were anxiously tended, for Eliza and some of the others didn't quite trust the magic companies' claim that they wouldn't catch anything else on fire, despite a long list of safety test stamps.

His own house was quite modest on the outside and reminded him very much of the Broom Closet in many ways…especially since the greenhouse in the backyard was bigger in comparison. But inside, the house was warm and inviting, with a spacious living room and farm style kitchen big enough to act as a dining room as well and three bedrooms; two up under the triangular roof and one down.

Opting for light for her plants instead of extra room, Rose had quickly volunteered them to take one of the upstairs rooms, leaving the larger one downstairs for her mother. It also, she privately reasoned, put them closer to the other bedroom, which she and her mother had intentionally left empty but clean, polishing the wooden floor there as they had throughout the house and giving the walls a fresh coat of neutral paint. So it became a constant habit in the mornings as they headed downstairs to glance in the open door of the room and share an enigmatic smile with each other before continuing down, but never speaking a word about it.

Downstairs, the poplar floors were covered with warm ornate rugs, while built-in bookshelves on either side of the main fireplace were filled with a collection of Herbology, Alchemy and History books that nearly rivaled the collection at Hogwarts, while on top of the mantle sat a array of fancy carousel candles for the holidays, their sounds even now greeting him as he came in. But their sound was not nearly as warm as the pounce he received the moment the door was shut as Rose came in from the kitchen and leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Goodness, Rose! You could have at least waited until he had taken off his boots first!" Ashley clucked as she went past them to straighten the living room.

"No I couldn't! See, Mother, mistletoe," Rose said mischievously, pointing above the door.

"As if you needed any excuse," Ashley said knowingly, putting away her sewing. "How was the shop? Busy?"

"Until the last hour or so," Corey said, still with his arms wrapped around his wife. "Fortunately it died off enough then for us to finish cleaning up and restock, what little there was of that."

"Thank goodness for Hogwarts, if it hadn't been for Ivy and Professor Dumbledore, I don't know where we'd be right now," Ashley said, heading back towards the kitchen.

"Broke and with nothing organic to sell, at least not plant life anyhow," Corey admitted as he and Rose followed behind her. "At this rate, we're going to be owing the school three or four years of free orders."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Ashley said, loading up the table. Immediately, Cheshire found his way out of his corner and was rubbing her legs insistently. "Now, you wait your turn," she chided the cat. "How long until this church meeting of yours?"

"Oh, that's not until late," Corey said as they sat down. "You really needn't go, you know, if you don't want to."

"Nonsense, of course we'll go," Ashley said, and Corey looked at Rose questioningly.

"I want to go as well. What with all the work lately, we haven't been spending much time with friends at all, and I would like to get to know yours better," Rose said.

"They're more than friends," Corey admitted quietly, staring at one of the tossed dandelion greens on his plate thoughtfully. "After my parents were killed and I found myself having to live a different life, they've become my strongest connection to the past…who they were…who my brother, sister, and I were. They've had a strong influence on me over the years."

"And vice versa, it would seem, since they followed you here," Ashley said.

"Well, it wasn't me so much as it was their exposure to magic," Corey said, but Ashley merely smiled. "Although I admit that sometimes I still wonder if it had been right for us to expose them to all that."

"Personally, I think it's been good for both sides," Rose said.

"Maybe for some," Corey said thoughtfully. "But there are still a lot of people that oppose them being here."

"There are a lot of people who still oppose you being here, but I don't see you throwing in the towel," Ashley said.

"They would have to show me a lot more than red ink to make me do that, I've grown used to it," Corey chuckled. "By the way, we could use another case."

After dinner, the three of them settled into the living room, Rose gingerly taking down the book of Yule and Christmas myths and touching its binding thoughtfully.

"Rose, why don't you read out of it this year?" Ashley suggested gently. "Perhaps you should recite the first story, since Corey hasn't heard any of them before."

"That's right, you haven't, have you?" Rose said, sitting down. "We read one once a year, although I admit to asking for the same one more than once."

"Once is enough for me," Corey chuckled. "Are there a lot of them?"

"Fourteen, actually," Rose said.

"So if we stick with one a year, it'll get us past our Pumpkin Anniversary," Corey mused. He didn't miss the quick twinkle in Rose's eyes when she looked over at him.

"Then I suppose I'll have to save the best two for last so I can be sure you'll stick around that long," she teased, opening the book. But Rose had gotten no more into a couple of paragraphs into the story when there was a heavy knock at the door.

Ashley quickly got up to answer it, the other two peering in to see Jack Martin's ten-year-old son Johnny step in.

"Where's Mr. Willowby? He has to come quick!" Johnny said in such an agitated tone that Corey got up and came over to him.

"What is it?" Corey asked.

"They've got Pastor Pachem and the Dimples down at the lower field! I think they're planning to burn them!" Johnny said.

"What? Who?" Rose asked, paling.

"I don't know, a whole bunch of men in black hoods and a guy with a white skull mask on. You've got to do something!" Johnny pleaded, Corey immediately heading towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ashley said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to save my friends. Stay here," Corey said, but Ashley stood in front of the door again.

"Oh, no you don't! I won't let you go out there and get yourself killed, not now, not tonight!" Ashley barked.

"I'm not letting my friends down! _Especially_ not tonight!" Corey said, and when Ashley got in front of him again turned and went for the back door.

"Mum, let him go, he can take care of himself!"

"Yes, that's what I thought about Ryan. I won't have you leaving Rose alone!" Ashley said, pulling his arm again. Corey paused, gazing at her red, distraught face.

"Mum, we're not fighters. We'd just get in the way," Rose said, gently moving her arm. "Go help your friends, Corey."

Kissing her quickly, Corey hurried out the door. Rose smiled softly before gazing knowingly at her mother.

"I can't believe you would just let him go like that! He's going to end up getting killed!" Ashley said worriedly.

"Mum, you didn't really think I married him just because he was an alchemist, did you?" Rose said, but the anxious look didn't leave her mother's face.

Had Alex, Alicia, or Andrew been in Hogsmeade that night, the scene would have seemed strikingly familiar to them; for very much like the painting that had adorned the wall of the Pig's Pannage, Pastor Pachem, old Eliza Dimple and her son Bart found themselves tied to wooden pyres. Their expressions were serious, but none of them seemed afraid, despite the fact that two dozen hooded witches and wizards surrounded them.

Toby the Tinker stood in the darkness near the edge of the field. Normally, the candlelight from the houses and lanterns about the road would have made him quite visible; but for some reason, none of them were lit, despite the early hour. He stood calmly watching the scene, puffing gently upon a pipe, when suddenly he stuck his arm out and grabbed him just as Corey was about to rush by him. It was amazing that Corey didn't cry out from sheer surprise, for he hadn't noticed the wiry figure until that instant.

"Ah, Mr. Willowby. Why don't you stay here with me for a moment," Toby suggested. Corey had no idea why his feet were still planted to the ground.

"No, I'm not just going to stand here! Someone has to do something!"

"Wasn't it you, Mr. Willowby, who taught your friends to take care of themselves? There was that business a couple years ago with the Devil's Snare…"

"They weren't tied to pyres then!"

"No, no, and it wasn't Christmas Eve," Toby said quietly. "Corey, your friends are in no real danger at the moment despite appearances, but you would be…very much so. I suggest you stay here with me. Someone may dangle a worm in front of a fish, but that doesn't mean the fish has to bite."

"Are you saying this was all a trap for me?" Corey said in alarm.

"Hush, now, it's best we not interfere. Watch and listen, Mr. Willowby," Toby said, lighting his pipe.

Corey turned anxiously to the scene as he noticed what Toby must have; the Death Eaters forming a wide but perfect circle around them. The masked white figure stepped away from them then, and Corey couldn't help to feel horror and sheer disbelief when he heard the unmistakable voice of Thomas Craw.

"I have been informed by my followers that you were asked to leave this town for your own safety on many occasions, is that correct?" The Skull said.

"We've had one taken from us. We're not going to be forced from another," Eliza said proudly.

"From what I understand, none of you were asked to leave Haven's Bluff, merely the Wizardborn were," The Skull pointed out. "There was no call for you to come here and endanger yourselves by invading this Wizardborn town because of it."  
"You speak as if you our concerned over our safety, and yet here we have been put in such a questionable position by you and your men," Pachem said.

"That's correct, because your safety is no longer our concern, but your own. Our concern is our own safety, and your corruption of what little society we have kept pure away from Muggle interference."

"So you pick on an old woman and a priest?" Bart said with disgust.

"Well, she's not much of a loss even by your own standards, Muggle," The Skull said snidely. "And what a priest believes is meaningless to us. If there is a God, he turned against Wizardkind a long time ago. For years, people have been accused and burned at the stake for being witches in his name, and even now such powers are seen by your kind as works of the devil."

"We are all God's children," Pachem said firmly. "And we all have gifts of different natures. It is what we do with them that matters."

"Yes, of course you would say that," the Skull said dryly. "Of course, the irony of it all was that we had ways of escaping such faulty persecution, so only Muggles were ever killed that way."

"And several saints," Pachem added.

"Call your martyrs what you will, I hardly think it matters. The dead by any name are still dead, and you three will prove the perfect demonstration for us, unless of course, you and all the other Muggles agree to leave Hogsmeade now and not return," the Skull said. "You really should consider it, I'm sure pride isn't worth the alternative."

"I can't speak for the rest of my neighbors, but I'm not leaving," Eliza said stubbornly.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists," Bart agreed.

"It is not we who would truly pay for your transgressions," Pachem said. "I truly pity what you all must live with within your souls if you carry this out. May God have mercy on you, son."

"Fool! There is no higher power than magic!" The Skull snarled. "It is our judgment you need to worry about! And now you will learn it well! Burn them!" He ordered, and several wands went out, all calling out, _"Inflamare!"_

Corey wanted to rush out there but for some reason he still couldn't seem to move, watching the surreal conversation with a sick feeling in his stomach. But when the spell was cast upon the pile, he stared as stunned as the rest of them when nothing, nothing at all came out of the wands.

Toby puffed gently upon his pipe.

Blinking in surprise, the Skull suddenly growled, whipping out a wand of his own and pointing it at the pastor's pyre.

_"Inferno!" _he called out, his face darkening as he intoned the dark fire spell, expecting it to burst into flame. But all that came out was a pitiful line of smoke that dissipated as quickly as it came. "What is going on?" He boomed.

"Apparently, magic isn't the highest power after all," Pachem said calmly.

_Wait. I shall do it myself._

The words seem to come from all around them…cold, sharp, and quite inhuman.Suddenly, there was a flash as a bolt of lightning shot out of the clear night and forked to strike each pyre…but even though the wood blackened from the strike itself, not a spark was begun, and the three on the pyres were completely unharmed. Eliza looked at Pachem nervously.

"Told you not to pick on a priest," Bart said.

A loud roar erupted from around; the ground trembling and a hot wind whipping up as out of the darkness the shape of a furious dragon appeared.

"It's her. It's Ciardoth," Corey murmured, but the old man beside him seemed completely unconcerned, preoccupied with deeply inhaling on his pipe. Just then, Ciardoth dove and made a pass over them, taking a deep breath with the intention of blasting the pyres using all of her firepower, apparently not caring that many of the Death Eaters were going to be in the path of the flames as well. But at the last minute as she opened her maul she choked, and to everyone's amazement, nothing came out.

Angrily she pulled up short and roared, landing close by and lashing out at the wizards standing there at random. In a panic they Apparated for fear of their lives as the dragon's claws and tail began swiping in every direction. Finally there was a flash of light, and a tall, pale, golden-haired form appeared, clenching her fists and looking for a new target.

"Now would be a good time to save your friends," Toby advised Corey as he took a step forward.

"Did you do that?" Corey stammered unsurely. "How did you do that?"

"Ask your father," Toby suggested. "I will go keep her occupied while you get them."

"Keep her occupied?" Corey repeated, but the old Tinker had already begun to walk over to the field. Hesitating only momentarily, Corey worked to position himself closer but out of her view.

"Pardon me," Toby said the moment he got into range, "but would you happen to have the Time?"

"What?" Ciardoth snapped, turning to face him with eyes as cold as ice.

"I said, do you happen to have the time?" Toby repeated, enunciating each word. "I do not want to be late, you know. I'm a very busy man these days."

"Why don't I remember you?" Ciardoth asked, squinting. "Who are you?"

"Merely an observer, and perhaps a messenger," Toby said. "But I wouldn't worry about not remembering me. I'm truly insignificant in all of this. But perhaps if I tell you my message, you may remember it."

"Then be out with it, before I strike you where you stand!"

"Well, if what just happened is any example, I highly doubt you can at the moment," Toby said. "But never mind. I'm quite willing to give you my message, and it is this. There are very great powers in this universe, Ciardoth. More powerful than you or even I could truly begin to fathom completely. It is a universe that favors mortality and the cycle of rebirth…and yes, death, as well as ultimate destruction is as much a part of that circle as anything. But what you do not understand is that were you to succeed in defeating and torturing your enemies, destroying yourself and everything tangible along with it…and I must admit even now that that still may be a possible outcome…that such destruction would not be permanent. The phoenix is more than just a magical bird…it is the purest symbol of what this universe is all about. Destruction here is never complete no matter how things might seem, for out of the ashes will only come a new definition of life."

"I will succeed in destroying all," Ciardoth said coldly. "There will be no rebirth. I will see that the cycle is broken permanently!

"Well, there's only one way to break that cycle, and I'm afraid you're not going to make it happen the way you're going about it," Toby said, taking out a watch. "By the way, were you aware that it is nearly seven o'clock on the first full moon after the Solstice? It's going to rise soon, you know."

Suddenly, Ciardoth's eyes shone with alarm as a memory suddenly came to her and there was a quick flash of lightning, a rumble of thunder following after as she disappeared into the darkness. Sighing and shaking his head to himself, Toby turned the contents of his pipe out into the snow and quickly stamped it out.

As Corey and Bart helped Eliza off the woodpile, he saw the bright flash of light, and as the four of them hurried to check on the old tinker, the flickering of candles caught Corey's eyes as the holiday decorations suddenly sprang back to life. Then, like a row of dominoes, the lamps along the road were relit, and Corey found himself squinting suspiciously at Toby.

"Look! Isn't that Dumbledore?" Bart said, pointing to a figure walking down the road towards them. "I wonder how long he's been standing there?"

"Well, I like that! A powerful wizard in our midst and not a hand does he raise to help us!" Eliza said indignantly, but Corey nudged her.

"Happy Christmas," Toby said cheerfully when Dumbledore walked over to them.

"I am glad to see that everyone here is well. We've been very worried but I had to deal with a problem of my own."

"So you did," Toby nodded, the others watching the exchange curiously. "But as you can see, there was no need to be concerned."

"So I see," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Care for some tea at the Brooms, Mr. Toby?"

"Of course. It'd probably do me a bit of good, after all the excitement." Toby agreed, the two of them leaving Corey to take care of his friends.

"So, I see you've been tinkering," Dumbledore said once they were out of their hearing range.

"No, that's not what I would call it, exactly," Toby mused, Dumbledore waiting patiently for him to continue. "Albus, I made a promise to myself as well as to you that I would not in any way interfere with what's going on. I have full intentions of keeping that promise."

"Then, what, might I ask, was it that you were just doing?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I was simply making certain that a situation didn't escalate to a point in which I would have to break a promise," Toby explained calmly. Dumbledore glanced sideways at him but decided not to reply.

Despite the fact that the sleeping bags were as comfortable as a well-stuffed cot, Alex had trouble settling in the corner that had been made for them in Dumbledore's Study. They had spent the earlier part of the time reading out of the Dickens' book, but their Father's pacing had been quite unnerving, not to mention that they themselves were worrying about if any of their things were stolen. But at least she didn't have to worry about their grandfather. Not long after they arrived, Aurelius had a quiet word with his father and was allowed to leave, although Severus constantly checked his watch until Aurelius returned, nodding at him before coming back to his corner.

"Well, that's done then. I was able to contact grandfather and warn him not to go home," Aurelius told them.

"But where was he?" Alicia asked.

"Safe. He's going to stay with a friend," Aurelius assured her. Alicia nodded slowly.

"I bet that's going to get old quick for whoever puts him up, he's not exactly easy to live with," Alex said.

"Well, neither are you, but we tolerate it," Aurelius retorted.

"Some Christmas, eh? Alex, break out a book," Andrew suggested, and that was how they attempted to futilely salvage their holiday.

At eight o'clock Professor Dumbledore returned, and after a very short whisper to Severus, the two of them and Jennifer headed to his private sitting room to talk for a while, finally coming back out again nearly an hour later. That was when the four of them looked up and noticed the four sleeping bags beside them.

"We're going to go do some extra security checks throughout the castle," Severus explained to them. "The chain is still occasionally indicating that we are being watched, even here. I would suggest that none of you speak of any sensitive subjects without taking out the worry stones I made you. We don't know how long this will take, so the four of you will stay here with Fawkes for now. Hopefully we can at least go over our rooms thorough enough that we can move you to there for now. With the limited staff and students, it will be unlikely that you will be sleeping in your houserooms for the remainder of the holiday, but I'm sure we can work something out."

"For the remainder of the holiday? But when are we going to be allowed to go home?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Severus admitted. "Right now, it's obviously out of the question." With that he left to join Jennifer and Dumbledore who had walked ahead, and the four of them looked between each other glumly, not much in the mood to read anymore.

"Well, I suppose we ought to set these up," Andrew said at last, dragging one of the bags over.

"I can't believe they actually expect us to sleep in here," Aurelius sighed.

"Well, at least you're dressed for it," Alicia teased.

"Don't remind me! I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life about having to traipse into the school in Andrew's night shirt," Aurelius scowled, but all the others were grinning.

"Suppose Dumbledore would notice if we raided the candy dish?" Andrew suggested.

"How can you think of eating now? Can't you think of anything else? We're spending our Christmas Eve in Dumbledore's Office!" Alex said, unhappily putting a bag beside Alicia's and slipping inside miserable.

"Well, at least we have a home this time," Alicia said, lying down. Everyone felt uncomfortable then, not wanting to talk about what had caused them to lose their last one.

"Yeah," Aurelius whispered at last. "But will we ever feel safe going back again?"


	24. Salvaging Christmas

Chapter Twenty-Four

Salvaging Christmas

Although Alex never did remember falling asleep that night, she did remember very distinctly the horrible sound that woke her up…a loud, rumbling, off-key roaring of several inhuman voices that made her sit up and look around.

"What in the world is that?"

"Probably Andrew's stomach," Aurelius muttered, merely pulling up the flap of his bag as if threatening to go back to sleep again.

"Sounds like it's coming from outside," Andrew yawned unconcernedly, but Alicia sat straight up, pushing herself out of the bag.

"Let's see if we can see anything from his observatory," Alicia suggested. "We can use one of the smaller scopes."

"Good idea," Alex agreed and cast a quick spell to straighten her clothes before hurrying up the stairs. The Sorting Hat and Fawkes watched her with mild interest as she passed by them and began peering through one of three small telescopes that were set around the base of the large one. "Wow, these are nice! I can see nearly everything from here! Hullo, what's this?" Alex said in surprise when she pointed it in the direction of the study wall. "How funny! I can see straight through to the Quidditch Pitch on the other side of the castle!"

"Do you see what's causing that horrid noise?" Alicia asked impatiently, wincing as another painfully sharp series of notes clashed again.

"It's at the main gate! Why, it's a chorus of Carol Trolls!"

"Of what?" Alicia said with a frown.

"You'll cover them next year…they're an annoying pack of scavenger trolls that survive by threatening people with their music and demanding a bunch of items in return," Alex explained.

"I bet it works. They sound worse than Father does playing the violin," Alicia said, rubbing her ears a bit.

"Alicia, you just gave me a fantastic idea. Come on, we need to go get Dodger and then head to the kitchen," she said, hurrying down the stairs.

"Why?"

"You'll see," Alex said. "We'll be in the courtyard, Aurelius."

"You're going to get into trouble," Aurelius said.

"Well, it's not like we can lose points while on vacation, can we?" Alex pointed out before the two of them left.

Outside, the Carol Trolls were giving it their all, while Jennifer, Filch, and Sagittari quickly tried to sort through the lists.

"Aren't there any other staff members here?" Jennifer said, frowning as she read through the demands.

"Most left this year to be with their families," Sagittari said. "I believe even Ivy went to visit relatives."

"It is too bad that Professor Delacour wasn't here. She might have been able to charm them away," Argus said. Jennifer gave him a dirty look.

"Well, we simply can't do all of these between us. The walls will start to shake apart before then! I'm going to see if I can't get the children to help," she said.

"I'll start digging in the supply room," Argus nodded.

"And I will begin to see what I can find to give them upon the grounds," Sagittari agreed and the three of them each took a list. But before the group had time to go their separate ways, two figures exited the castle carrying between them a very large serving tray with large tankards upon them.

"Alexandria and Alicia, just what are you doing?" Jennifer said, putting her hands on her hips. "Where are you going with those?"

"Don't worry, Mum, we have it all under control," Alex said as they passed them. Frowning suspiciously, Jennifer quickly followed behind them, making sure her wand was securely in her sleeve. "Excuse me!" Alex shouted in a voice loud enough that the Carol Trolls paused. "I have something for you!"

The Trolls stared at her in complete bewilderment and said something that to Alicia merely sounded like a serious of grunts and snorts.

"You speak our tongue! You're not so stupid for a Human," the leader said suspiciously.

"Thanks, I think," Alex said. "You have such powerful voices, I can't help but be impressed! I'd love to hear more!" She added, the other trolls in the chorus murmuring to each other as if agreeing with her. Alicia glanced sideways at her sister. "But I thought you might like some drink first. You prefer Christmas Grog, right?"

"How we know it not some wizard trick?" the Troll squinted, but the others around him weren't listening. They had already begun to grab tankards off the tray, guzzling them down while the chief watched them to make sure they didn't fall over from being poisoned.

"Good stuff," said one of them. "You don't want it, boss? I'll take yours!"

"Nobody takes my stuff!" The leader said, guzzling his down. "We're keeping the cups too!" he added firmly.

"Sure," Alex said, and wasn't surprised as they grabbed the tray too, staring at their distorted reflection in the polished silver.

"We take the mirror too," he added. "Now go get more stuff!"

"Oh, we will," Alex said. "But can I stay to hear you sing one more song first?"

"You want to hear Bash the Halls?" The leader said brightly.

"Sure, why not," Alex grinned, glancing at her sister before the two of them took several healthy steps away from the gate to make sure they were out of the troll's range.

Jennifer came to stand beside them, unsure of what to expect. But out of all the guesses she could have made, none came close to what happened next. For as she braced herself for the worst and the leader took a deep breath to lead the others in song, a pure harmonious chorus came out from the troll's mouths filling the air with the most melodious tones that Jennifer had every heard. She could tell which trolls were female now as the sopranos rang over the top of the deep, deep bases of the males, each note hitting with such perfect pitch it was nothing short of breathtaking. But before they even got halfway through the first line the trolls were looking at one another in pure horror until at last, one by one, they burst into tears.

"Our songs! What have you done to us?" The leader wailed angrily. "Give us our voices back!"

"You want your voices back? All right, but first you must promise not to come back here and bother the castle again!"

"We not want to come here again! We would be too embarrassed! You have made our voices ugly!" The leader said.

"Then if you want them restored, you must head back to your village right this minute without your demands and not speak until the sun is high in the sky. If you do what I say, your voices will be returned to you," Alex said.

"They had better, or we will be back," the chief threatened. Sullenly they turned around, looking quite dejected as they stomped back towards the mountains.

"Well? What did they say? Did it work?" Alicia asked anxiously.

"You bet it did!" Alex laughed. "We won't be seeing them again!"

"Alex, just what did you do to them?" Jennifer asked with a frown.

"I just put a healthy dose of Liquid Inspiration in their Grogs, Mum," Alex said cheerfully. "But don't worry, it'll wear off before they try to sing again. And they won't be back!"

"Well, it's not something I should applaud you for, but I admit it worked," Jennifer said.

"We should try to put these lists together anyhow," Sagittari said solemnly. "Those trolls depend on these yearly supplies despite the manner they are gathering them, and I do not believe they will try another house this year."

"Yes, I suppose you are right in that," Jennifer agreed reluctantly. "Just how did you get that potion anyhow, Alexandria? I know very well you couldn't have made it, and even if you could have it takes more time from that."

"Oh, well, ah…I'll get it back to you, Mum," Alex said quickly, grabbing Alicia's arm. "We should be getting back to the others."

"You got that out of my office?" Jennifer said, cutting them off. "And just how did you manage to get in?"

"Oh! Um, well, I didn't, Mum. Actually…well, actually, Dodger got it for me. You see…"

"What?" Jennifer said in surprise. "Oh, so that's how it's done, is it? Taking advantage of your ability as well as the family owl and taking school property, is it? Alexandria Snape, I ought to…"

"Commend her for her outstanding ingenuity," Dumbledore finished from behind her, and Jennifer turned in surprise to see he and Severus standing there, Dumbledore with a beaming smile. "We've been having troubles with those Carol Trolls for a great many years now…not that they're really all that dangerous except to the walls and our ears, but really they can be a nuisance. Not that I don't fully agree with Sagittari's decision of going ahead and doing the list, of course. Perhaps now we can work something out that's mutually beneficial... it'll help us dispose of some junk and give them things to work with. In any case, I believe fifteen points is in order…unless you have any objections, Jennifer?"

"Of course she wouldn't, it would put Ravenclaw ahead of Slytherin house," Severus said in annoyance. "However, I would like to point out that since we're on holiday and not in session, points aren't necessarily appropriate…"

"Oh, nonsense, Severus. It's hardly the first time staying students have done something worthy of points during the holiday. Besides, I'm the Headmaster, I can give points when I like. Well done, Alex, and Happy Christmas," Dumbledore winked, waving to them as he headed out the gate.

"Speaking of Christmas, we should be heading back to our rooms. I believe you have some things waiting for you," Severus sighed, nodding to them.

"Let me tell Sagittari and Argus that I'll be back to help them with the list later, then," Jennifer said, excusing herself.

"Do you mean we are going to get Christmas presents this year after all?" Alicia said wistfully.

"Had them all written off, did you?" Severus said evenly. "I thought you might have remembered that we store your presents at Hogwarts to keep the four of you from snooping about the house. Unfortunately, nothing from the house can even be checked for curses until the Ministry is done with their investigation, but it's something."

"Was anything taken? What about our trunks? Did they go upstairs? Do you know if…"

"Alexandria, would you please give it a rest? No, nothing appears to be missing, but I've hardly been allowed to return and take inventory. Mercy and the others whisked as much of our valuables out of danger as they could before they went into hiding, and I know all your Puzzleboxes and your mother's Puzzlebox and jewelry box are safe at any rate. But other than that I have no idea, so I would appreciate it if you would curb your questions until there are answers to give."

"Three cheers for Mercy!" Alicia said relieved, following him inside.

It didn't take long for the four of them to make short work out of their presents, and soon Jennifer's study was filled with books and clothes and magical gadgets galore. Severus was busy gazing warily at the appointment book that Dumbledore had given him, knowing it had been prompted by several missing lunch engagements, while Jennifer poked through the paper looking for more tiny parcels with things to fill her new jewelry armoire with. But the next small box she found proved to have her son's name on it, and sheepishly she turned it over to Aurelius.

"I can't believe it! This is just what I needed. A snoop chain just like Father's!" Aurelius said with admiration, fiddling with the clasp.

"Yes, make sure you wear it all the time," Severus said. "Along with the Shield, if you don't mind…especially now since I had to send mine to Tassels and Panning this morning to have the charm checked. It's been going off much too regularly." Alex frowned, a bit irritated that her brother had been the one to get the expensive piece of jewelry.

"What's wrong, Alexandria? That was the gown you wanted, wasn't it?" Jennifer asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, of course, thanks, Mum," Alex said, but frowned at Aurelius anyhow.

Andrew, who had been busy unwrapping one of his own, stared at the book in his hand before chuckling.

"It's a cookbook."

"It's a hint," Jennifer chuckled chidingly, playing with her new shawl broach. "You're not always going to have Mercy and I around to keep that stomach of yours full."

"Apparently I have the same hint," Aurelius said, picking up a wrapped book.

"Probably because lately you've been eating as much as I have," Andrew teased.

"Alicia, aren't you going to open up anything else?" Severus said impatiently. His youngest daughter had unwrapped a long rectangular package that was obviously a new watercolor set and hadn't touched another as she tested each color in her sketchbook.

"Oh! I guess, which one?"

"Try the one that's moving," Severus suggested. "And be careful not to turn it over." Jennifer threw him an enigmatic smile.

The rest of her siblings suddenly put down what they were looking at in anticipation as Alicia carefully picked up the box, pulling off the ribbon and cautiously lifting the lid up only a little to peek inside. It was then that a tiny white lizard-like head peeked out at her with cold black eyes that made her jump a bit, barely able to hold onto the box as she opened it further. Glancing at her parents skeptically, Alicia reached in and picked up the small creature by the midsection, his body smooth and glistening from the bowl of water it had been sleeping in at the bottom of the box. The creature met her unsure eyes with a similar look of its own as she timidly put it in her lap.

"All right, that's one more for the reptilian side," Andrew grinned.

"Actually, it's an amphibian," Severus said. Aurelius frowned with disappointment at that, while Alex grinned, knowing that that meant Aurelius wouldn't be able to understand its speech. Suddenly, the sleek white body turned into a brilliant shade of yellow as it curiously began to inspect its surroundings, earning a quick round of ooo's from everyone watching. "It's called a Chameleander; a magic breed of salamander that can change colors on a whim. I was told this particular breed of them has the widest range of color." Just then, the Chameleander slipped off Alicia's lap to investigate the wrapping paper in front of her, turning into a brilliant royal blue and earning a round of aaaah's from those watching it.

"I admit I was hoping for a bat," Alicia grinned. "But now that I see it, I think it's perfect!"

"It'll also be a lot easier to take care of," Jennifer assured her. "Its aquarium is wrapped up behind you. Make sure you keep his pool filled with water."

"Is it a he or a she?" Alicia inquired.

"I have no idea," Severus admitted. Alicia fished the Chameleander out of the paper, her hand matching the length of its body perfectly, its tail curling under her hand as she turned it around and stared at his beady eyes again.

"I think it's a he," Alicia decided. "I think I'll call him Marion."

"Marion? Isn't that a girl's name?" Aurelius said skeptically.

"It's both, actually," Andrew said with a grin, "which is perfect, since we don't know for sure if he is a he."

"I can ask him! Hullo, Marion! Want to be friends?" Alex said enthusiastically while Alicia held him close to her protectively.

"Alex, no talking to her familiar until she has a chance to bond with him," Severus scowled at Alex. "Andrew, help her get Marion settled in his aquarium. I don't want anyone taking care of him but Alicia for at least a week."

"At least this one won't take up much space," Jennifer said jokingly.

"Neither does Achilles," Aurelius said, petting the small grass snake wrapped around his arm before reaching for another package. "What's this? How did this get here?" Aurelius frowned, glancing at it before showing it to Alex.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"It's the box Mr. Toby sold me to give to you," Alex said. "I thought I took it home."

"Here, let me have that," Severus said. "Jennifer? Just in case?" Jennifer nodded and brought out her wand as Severus carefully opened it and drew out yet another box made of polished oak on five sides. The last side was merely a pane of frosted glass with words painted on it. "'In case of emergency, break glass,'" Severus read.

"Do you suppose it's a Freeze Frame?" Jennifer said.

"What's a Freeze Frame?" Alex asked curiously.

"No, probably not," Severus answered quickly. "But whatever it is, there can be no mistaking it is from Toby. I'll play with it later," he said, putting it in his cloak. "How's Marion?"

"Making a lunch out of the snails in the aquarium." Alicia grimaced. "And he feels very lavender about it." Just then, a great deal of cawing could be heard from Severus' sitting room.

"Speaking of lunch, I should work on convincing Descartes that Marion isn't just that," Severus said, getting up.

"I think someone's at your door, Father," Alex said.

Severus headed through the bedroom, pausing to hear another fervent knock before he went over to open it. On the other side stood Filch, who looked no happier to be stuck playing escort than Thatcher Boltin was to have him.

"Hello, Thatcher. Trouble?"

"I'm afraid so," Boltin said. "I'm looking for Thomas. I suppose you can guess why."

"Not really. With Thomas it could be any number of things," Severus said evenly. Thatcher nodded slightly.

"Well, are you aware that the parole office reported to the Ministry that Thomas Craw seems to have left the London area willingly and unsupervised?"

"No, but are you aware that my home was broken into last night and my family was forced to flee for their lives?" Severus said curtly.

"Yes, Severus, I know, but Thomas was already gone by then," Thatcher sighed. "And we went to every Auror friend and escort he had last night. Each of them have stated different locations and business…well, until they found out who it was about and tried to change their stories," he added with a faint smile which quickly faded. "But, as much as I would like to believe them, I think we all know the truth. Consequently, the parole office has put out a warrant. I volunteered to try and find him and talk him into coming back peacefully before things get further out of hand. Severus, with everything going on right now, his flight right now would look terribly bad in the public eye."

"Thatcher, you don't believe Thomas has anything to do with this any more than I do," Severus sighed.

"No, of course I don't," Boltin said quietly. "And if I had any choice in the matter…well. Thomas did break his parole, and I must ask you for you to tell me where he is."

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Severus…"

"Thatcher, I'm telling you the truth. I have no idea where he is. I'll take a Veritaserum if you'd like, but it won't change the fact. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Furthermore, if he did find some way to contact me, I seriously doubt that he'd be willing to tell me where he is considering the circumstances. My father-in-law is no fool," Severus said.

"No, no he's not," Thatcher said with a sigh. "In many ways he's one of the most brilliant men I've ever met."

"And as such, he won't be found until he wants to be found," Severus said.

"For his sake, Severus, I frankly hope you're right," Thatcher said, shaking his head. "Because if things keep going the way they are, it won't be long before people are going to want more than just putting him in Azkaban."

"Thomas Craw is not one to care about public opinion, Thatcher. I need not tell you that if Thomas has broken his parole as you believe, he won't return until he has accomplished the task he broke his parole to do."

"Severus, this quest for revenge is going to cost him his life," Thatcher murmured.

"In many ways, it already has," Severus said grimly.


	25. Dark Insights

Chapter Twenty-Five

Dark Insights

Jennifer thought the holiday break would never end. With the girls taking up cots in her sitting room privacy became a very serious issue, making her resort to spending hours in her office and using minding the mice and getting ahead of potion making as an excuse. Often she found herself spending most of her time dozing off in her chair. The potions she was taking and the mere stress upon her body sapping her energy and leaving her constantly tired, despite the constant presence of lukewarm coffee and tea at her side. Little time was spent with either the children or Severus, but neither of them seemed to notice; the four of them too busy preoccupying themselves or catching up on holiday homework, while Severus either concentrated on school related matters or poured over the newspapers as the hunt for her father continued. But Jennifer had resigned herself to the fact that for her father only two outcomes existed; her father's death, or that of Lucius. She was also coming to realize that the same could be said of her own situation.

She jotted down a line or two in her journal but soon lost her train of thought as she found herself lost in the memory of that first night, puzzling over something that had been troubling her. Carefully she opened her Puzzlebox, taking out all the empty phials she had left there during their stay at home. Her eyes fell then on her empty Pensieve.  
Would a memory of a dream seem as real standing inside a Pensieve as a real memory did, she wondered, touching the gash on her arm and feeling the pain seeping through the potion she had taken. But then, the wound was real…even if she hadn't physically left; she had been very brutally and physically affected by both of them. Making up her mind at last, Jennifer locked the door and drew it out, pushing all the bottles into a basket on the floor and closing the box, setting it to the other side, pulling the Pensieve close in front of her. Taking out several strands from her mind, she tossed them in. She watched them swirl a moment, playing with the order before she finally touched the surface.

Once again she found herself in the dark strange mansion, hearing a man's scream followed by cold, feminine laughter. She watched herself wander down the stairs as she once again felt the presence of death. Where was she? The question plagued her as she followed herself down the stairs into the dark entryway and stepped upon the papery substance under foot. That was when it occurred to her what that actually was. It wasn't paper at all. It was some sort of large snakeskin. Just then, she heard the door open and saw a black cloudlike force pull her memory self forward and she found herself standing outside while the wild-eyed figure of Lucius Malfoy stood over her other self. She frowned, her attempts to read him coming as a blur as he took his hand against her face.

"I'm sure you have no idea just how long I've been wanting to do that," Lucius said venomously. "How long I have waited for this moment…how much of my life I spent under your unforgiving thumb stealing it away from that dark curse of yours!" he said, raising his voice in anger. "But…as you can see, that is no longer the case, no thanks to you. You have robbed me of everything, and I plan to return the favor. I have nothing left to pursue in the world, but I will not leave it until you have fully paid for what you did to me."

Jennifer frowned then, wondering about the way he phrased that, glancing at where Ciardoth stood behind her. Past her was only darkness. If only she had turned around, she thought as Lucius spoke the curse again. She had not needed to hear that; she had heard it over and over in her mind since that night. But she had hoped to see the outside of the building. Perhaps if she could only see where he was hiding, there'd be a chance…Jennifer stepped into another memory and back into the curious mansion, studying the architecture as carefully as she could.

It was the night that Neville had killed his parents. Immediately she forced herself to look away from her own image, trapped naked in front of her enemies, and concentrated on the others. She saw only pure revenge and hatred in Lucius' face; nothing more seemed to exist. No semblance…none at all of the man who loved his granddaughter and raised a son and niece…in fact, it was so starkly missing that Jennifer knew something wasn't right. She realized now she had known that night something was wrong, but she had forced herself to push it back with the pain of the events. She turned then to look past the unidentifiable figures towards Neville, his face unreadable and his expression not his own…and yet…there, at least, hidden under spell upon spell of control was a tiny spark…a spark that was going to soon be permanently snuffed. Anger went through her then, and Malfoy's words blaming her sounded quite hollow to her ears. They would have died anyhow…she knew that. He admitted himself that he had been working on him for months. But had this been his first intention when he took Neville? Something made Jennifer doubt it, and she wondered about it…it was because, she realized, that Neville had been taken before that first night…that night that her Curse had ended and another began… she turned back then, focusing on a memory that had occurred just before this one.

Light met her eyes then from jack-o-lanterns floating above her head, the warmth of the Great Hall a stark contrast for where she had just been standing, and filled with life and laughter as students in masks and the castle ghosts who mingled, danced and told spooky stories to anyone who would stop and listen. She had very deliberately found reason to get Hans Hexendaas alone, a bit afraid that Severus might have come to some quick conclusions to their conversation. In some ways, Jennifer almost wished he had interrupted.

"So the power of the curse is directly dependant on the power of the suffering?" The memory Jennifer was saying. "What about, hypothetically speaking, one that may only last one generation, but is a revenge curse cast on the energy of a strong consequential death curse?"

"How long did someone suffer the consequential death curse?" he asked in a low voice. Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't know, it's just an example. Ten years, perhaps?"

"Type of death spell that finishes the consequential event?"

"Oh, pick one. How about Acidic Eulogy," the memory Jennifer suggested.

"That can only be cast by a very strong dark wizard indeed," Hans mused, then shrugged. "And to go against such a strong force to begin with and be able to turn it around would take such an immense amount of power that I seriously doubt it can be stopped, well, short of death, of course. Death ends most curses, oddly enough," he said with a dry smile.

But the observing Jennifer found herself lightheaded as she heard something she hadn't before. _Type of death spell that finishes the consequential event_. Finishes? Jennifer thought, leaning back a moment and closing her eyes as if digesting that, another memory not in the Pensive itself jumping to mind. Did that mean what she thought it did?

Instantly, the scene changed again and Jennifer frowned as the mansion returned, finding herself in the first memory again despite the fact she didn't think she manipulated the strands to take her back there. But as she watched herself react once more to the scream and walk down the stairs, the image suddenly faded like a ghost, leaving Jennifer blinking in confusion.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" spoke an unmistakable voice behind her. Whirling around, Jennifer reached for her wand but found it missing. "You laid it down when you used the Pensieve, I believe, not that it would work," Lucius added with a thin cold smile.

"You can't have gotten in my office…how…"

"Not that I couldn't have had I a reason, but it was hardly necessary," Lucius sneered. "I would think that a Potions Master would be a bit more careful on timing her own potion doses. You fell asleep. Very careless of you."

"Yes," Jennifer agreed softly, gazing at him warily.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving these in here…it would be deeply careless on your part to leave them lying about when I know that husband of yours has access to your office. We wouldn't want any 'accidents,'" he said warningly.

"I'm not stupid enough to think that I could fool a curse in that way, Lucius, although I have been wondering how you fooled mine…or did you?" Jennifer asked as Lucius walked to gaze out the open door. "It seems Ciardoth brought me here too early that night. I heard your death scream."

"What you heard was the scream of life," Lucius snapped testily. "One cannot scream while dead."

"Nevertheless, you were dead," Jennifer pressed. "Ciardoth killed you."

"Ciardoth released me in the only way that I could be released!" Lucius shouted, his eyes full of hatred as he turned. "A mere instant taken out of a life that you can see has suffered little from the experience."

"No, you're wrong. You may be blind to it, but I'm not," Jennifer said. "As evil as you were, as terrible as you were, you were still human then. But you're not now, and losing that part of you has not only made you insane but has turned you into Ciardoth's slave."

Immediately he came at her, furious at her defiance and lack of fear as he pulled out his wand and a bolt of energy sliced across her face. It took all of Jennifer's will power to stand there instead of fall, not wanting to lose her brief upper hand.

"I am a slave to no one! No one!" Lucius growled, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him. "I have powers of the dark magic now that even you can't begin to comprehend… that even Voldemort would have envied!"

"Voldemort was a slave as well, trapped by his own corruption," Jennifer said. "And the fact that whatever power you've acquired must have come from the very entity that brought you back only confirms that you answer to her beckon call."

"I answer only to revenge!"

"Does that mean you answer only to me, then?" Jennifer said, instantly knowing she had pushed too far.

In fury he tossed her backwards, the force of her blow against the rail breaking several of the spokes. Sharp pain in her lower right breast raked through her, a flash of light tumbling through her eyes as her thoughts went far back in time when she had faced Peter Pettigrew in the Forbidden Tomb. It had been that long since she had felt such severe pain, having trouble getting a full breath. Lucius growled then, climbing a few stairs to stand above her.

"I should let you die for that!"

"Be my guest," Jennifer said, but despite her attempts, her voice sounded raspy even to her ears.

"No, it is too soon." Jennifer didn't have to look up to know it was Ciardoth, nor could she properly through the blur over her eyes even if she had. But before she could get out a last word of defiance, she felt a sudden dizziness and found herself lying on the floor near the door, the pain easing abruptly. As she took a breath, she realized, however it hadn't gone away completely. She gritted her teeth in pain as she pushed herself gently up to stare at the woman in the doorway. "We must not let the suffering end so easily, or so alone."

"I will never betray my family, Ciardoth," Jennifer said. "I'll die from my own hand first." Ciardoth laughed, her high maniacal laughter reaching Jennifer's ears like nails on a chalkboard.

"You would never do such a thing, it is against your very nature! Were we to offer it even now, you wouldn't! Lucius, do give her your wand. She cannot harm us, for to her it's just a dream, but it may be one she never wakes up from. Let us test this threat!" Ciardoth said wickedly.

Lucius immediately took the wand out of his cane and handed out, and carefully Jennifer took it, holding her broken rib as she reached out to take it. But even before she had weighed it in her hand, her mind had already began to think of her family…the thought of them hearing that she had been found dead in her office…and who would find her but Severus. She remembered then how he had been after the Tomb…what others had said of his actions…then of when she had been Jacqueline; left without even knowing if she were alive or not. Her death wouldn't save them pain, she realized, her mind devastated by what Severus would have to go through. Would he know who had caused it? Would he go after Lucius and cause his own death? And what then would happen to the children? Her friends? Even Dumbledore? _There is always an option, Jennifer._ Yes, Jennifer agreed privately with him. As long as she was alive, there was hope of a solution, no matter how slim…and she was a Craw. Nothing, nothing at all would let her give up the fight to survive and persevere, no matter what the risk. Sighing, Jennifer turned the wand back over and handed it back out, attempting to ignore the second round of laughter it inspired.

"And I thought that husband of yours was a coward," Lucius said with distaste. "You are as pathetic as your father was for fleeing when he did."

"Of course he fled after what the Death Eaters made him do," Jennifer said angrily.

"_Made_ him?" Lucius repeated with amusement. "Do you really believe we _made_ him? A Craw?" He added sarcastically before glancing at Ciardoth. "Perhaps the game isn't quite over for today. I think it's time that we came out of her memories and have her witness one of my own."

"Will it prove amusing?" Ciardoth asked with interest.

"At least it will be to us," Lucius agreed. Ciardoth nodded, lifting her hand.

Helplessly, Jennifer watched as that had and everything around her faded into blackness, and for a time, it seemed as if she were all alone in a deep void where nothing at all existed save herself. But at last, the darkness seemed to grow more grey and less black until finally she could make out the outlines of trees and buildings. Cautiously she walked towards it, and the grey turned into the deep blue of twilight. Shadows moved through it, and within another few steps she saw that the shadows were robed figures.

She could also now see where she was. She could also guess when she was; for a hundred miles away, her mother was brushing her hair and trying to get her to go to bed for the night…the very night they had fled. They stood before a house that Jennifer herself had never entered, but she knew it well, for she had seen it in photos. It was the stone Scottish house her own mother grew up in. Not one candle was lit in the window, but Jennifer suspected they had been just snuffed, and wisps of smoke curled from the chimney, black in the dim moonlight. Two men stood in the foreground, and Jennifer immediately recognized them both, for they were unmistakably her own father Thomas Craw, standing a mere half step away from Voldemort. Within the innermost circle behind them and directly behind, Jennifer saw a hooded figure with a jewel handled wand and knew it was Lucius. Beside him stood a woman with several rings upon her fingers, and Jennifer guessed it was Narcissa. But her observations stopped there, as the two figures ahead of them stepped over to the porch.

"Come, Riona, come and speak with us. We would have words with you and your…chosen spouse," said Voldemort with utmost distaste. "Come, I know you are there, although you would be better off to Apparate and leave your pathetically magicless husband to his fate. How anyone of such noble lineage could stoop to such a filthy bloodline boggles the mind."

"I didn't imagine for one instant that such ilk as you and your sort could understand such things." The voice of Jennifer's grandmother cut through the night like a knife, and although she could not really tell exactly where, she knew it was above them. "That would take insight, and compassion."

"Compassion as you've shown your own daughter all these years?" Thomas growled. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I warned her that your darkness would consume you in the end, Craw, as it does all of your family. Now by your presence here I see how right I was. I am not sure how you blinded my daughter's sight, and blinded she is. But I am not. Your faces may be covered, but I know well that you are messengers of death."

"I see your plea of guilty now becomes readily known," Voldemort said unconcernedly.

"What plea? You are no judge of guilt, Voldemort," Riona said.

"You amuse yourself to marry a Muggle, and yet you condemn your daughter's marriage to a pure blood, even ten years after the fact."

"I condemn my daughter's marriage to a Craw!" Riona shouted proudly. "His family is proof to me that blood can become so thick it can coagulate. Astrolobe may be magicless, but you know well the Corsivas are hardly without magic heritage…"

"He is still a Muggle…magicless by your own admission!" Voldemort snapped angrily. "You condemn this man for his magic heritage, and by all rights your lives now belong to him! I suggest you come out now if you would like us to be…well…partially merciful. If we must come in, it will not be."

"Here is your answer, then!" Riona said, and there was a flash of light as a spell was cast from one of the second story rooms. But Thomas' reflexes were quicker, blocking the spell from hitting Voldemort as a barrage went towards the window it had come from. Riona had cast a magic barrier of some kind that caused several of the spells to ricochet off in different directions, but it was evident the battle would not take long as Thomas blasted the door open and a large group of Death Eaters came in while a group below kept her preoccupied. It was then that Jennifer noticed a thin, lanky figure with catlike grace among those that stayed, slipping up against the building to get out of Riona's line of fire.

Jennifer felt her blood run cold in that moment, her heart catching in her throat as she walked over to get a better look at him, staring at the wand in his hand as he poised himself below the window. A commotion behind him drew his attention towards the porch, but by then she had already come to the conclusion that it was the young but unmistakable figure of Severus Snape behind the hood. The shock of it caused her not to react at first to the cries and pleas behind her, but as she walked over, her eyes were drawn around to see an older man tossed on the ground within a small circle of them, being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.

"Stop! Stop it!" Riona shouted from the window, the wand fire ceasing.

"Take over, Thomas, no need to be shy," Voldemort said glibly. "After all, this Purge is for your wife and child's sake. Let the Muggle writhe."

_ "Crucio!"_ Thomas said, his voice wavering slightly as he cast it, and Jennifer watched in terror as the grey-haired man beneath them, the grandfather she had barely even known, doubled and flinched in pain. But the most chilling part of it was the laughter that broke out when it began again, and the random hateful, mocking comments thrown out from the crowd.

It was then that a witch with long white hair burst through the door, casting a disarming spell so powerful at Thomas that it knocked him into the figures standing next to him. Immediately others responded, quickly surrounding her and bringing her to her knees with a large variety of spells from pain to disease, her skin rippled with blisters and sores as she attempted to counter. But then a weakness spell hit her and caused her to drop her wand and she was dragged over to Voldemort and forced to the ground in front of him.

"This is what comes of witches that choose mud over blood. Ah, what a novel idea! A fitting end, I think…a punishment to fit the crime," Voldemort said with a cold smile. "But first thing's first. Get the Muggle out of the way, Thomas, he's hardly worth the energy, and he served our purpose getting her down here." With no more hesitation, Thomas raised his wand and, as Jennifer watched, cast the Killing Curse. The green light fell over Astrolobe as Riona screamed beside him, sobbing as the doubled-up body suddenly went limp. "Now, my powerful friend, I think it's time you took your true place in the inner circle of my Death Eaters by proving to us what you're truly capable of. I, of course, understand the power of your magic, but some of your comrades here may not yet respect it. So show them…show the world…show our enemies just what fate befalls those who turn against us in the name of their misguided pride. Transfigure her blood into mud." Thomas hesitated then, staring at Voldemort wordlessly. "Unless you don't have it in you, of course. Or perhaps you do not think purifying your family is worth it?"

"Don't listen to him, Thomas, he's lying!" Riona shouted. "I can see it in his face clearly now! He won't rest until every Truth-Seeker is dead, including my daughter!"

"Do you think he's going to let you manipulate him after you've done nothing but condemn him all these years?" Voldemort sneered.

"I say it for my daughter's sake not his! Mark my words, Thomas. Kill me, and Alice will be next!"

"You have never cared for her sake!" Thomas suddenly barked angrily. "It has always been about yours!"

As he raised his wand, Jennifer looked away, falling to her knees and covering her eyes as the spell's words hit the woman, refusing to look at what have been nothing short of a gruesome sight as the cry of pain was suddenly cut short and a murmur of appreciation went up.

"Well done, Thomas," Voldemort's voice said delightedly over the murmur. "You may have the honor of calling up the Dark Mark! No one will forget what has happened here tonight. Let us leave them here and celebrate, for soon the rest our enemies will recoil in fear and know that their time will also soon come to an end!"

In sheer despair like the end of a bad nightmare, Jennifer pulled herself awake, tears streaming down her face as she leaned up from the Pensieve and in pure anger dashed it across the room and smashing it into pieces, the memories within escaping and pushing their way back into her mind. But their presence didn't dull what she had just seen…even now she found herself seeing her grandfather's writhing over and over again and heard the hatred in her father's words as he had turned upon them.

Ratfly, sensing her unusually high despair awoke and went over to her in attempts to try and comfort her. Distractedly she petted him but was really too angry and in too much pain to even think of such affections. She got up only a moment later, pushing open the half window to its fullest extent and tossing him out of it, staring out sightlessly as the bat flew up out of range with a face like marble shaped into a tragic muse. The frigid January air hit her face, stopping her tears, and yet she felt as if it was too fresh to breathe. In fact, she barely felt like she could breathe at all. The scream of her grandparents was still too fresh in her mind to hear anything else, even the anxious knock that rapped upon the door.

Severus entered then, the irate fruit bat still clinging to his shoulder in complete agitation after having gone straight to his office to alert him.

"What is going on? Jennifer, it's freezing out there. Are you all right?" Severus asked. He had other questions in mind, but he paused then as felt broken chips of pottery under his feet. "What on earth is that?"

"You were there," Jennifer said suddenly in such a strange tone that Severus became guarded, wary of the anger boiling under the surface of the apparent calm. "You never told me. Why?"

"I don't know what you're referring to. Where was I?" Severus frowned.

"You were there!" Jennifer repeated, turning around with clenched fists. "You were there the night my grandparents died, admit it! The night my father..." her words faltered then, unable to finish as her throat tightened again. Severus had gone completely ashen, closing the door with a wave of his hand.

"I cannot deny I was there," Severus said quietly, looking at the floor again and realizing what it had been. "That wasn't mine, was it?"

"No, of course not! How dare you accuse me of…"

"I wasn't accusing you! I merely…how did you find out?"

"Why were you keeping it from me?" Jennifer demanded.

"I wasn't precisely keeping it from you, Jennifer. I told you the when and the reasons I did what I did, which is more than I've told anyone short of Dumbledore, you know that very well. I witnessed a great deal of things that I do not like to recall, and that is one of them. There has never been any reason to bring it up. You already knew your father killed them."

"I didn't know how!" Jennifer shouted angrily.

"Does it matter? Especially now, after all these years?"

"It does to me!" Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, your father has killed quite a few people under many different circumstances…"

"Not like that! Not by transfiguring someone's blood…I always knew my father was cold and vengeful, perhaps even heartless, but never cruel…until now."

"Perhaps that is why it was never brought up," Severus admitted softly. "Jennifer, I don't know how you found out about this, and I realize the details may seem a bit harsh, but it doesn't change anything. Your father has long been remorseful for his actions and is condemned to live with them."

"Condemned to live with them? By all rights he should have been put to death for them, as should have everyone there!"

"Even me?" Severus asked in a low voice, but Jennifer's face remained cold.

"Just how many times did you stand there and watch as Voldemort tortured and murdered families, Severus? How many times did you participate in some way?" Jennifer said. Severus was quiet for a long time, meeting her gaze with a stern and steady gaze of his own, his face betraying the hurt he was attempting to hide.

"Jennifer, you've known that. You've known it before we even got married."

"Well, maybe I didn't really understand the true depth of what that meant until now," Jennifer said icily, grabbing her Puzzlebox under one arm before walking out of the room, holding onto her side in a peculiar manner. Severus stared after her for a long time before his eyes flicked back to the floor at the broken Pensieve.

Slumping into a chair, Severus covered his face a moment, having trouble making any sense of what just happened. Had her father said something, he wondered, perhaps at some other time? Had he sent her a letter? But why would he bring it up now? He leaned over and sifted through the mail on her desk, wondering if he should drop him a note, unable to shake the intense despair and heaviness he felt as he debated the only other person who might have told her. Gently putting the still agitated bat back upon his perch, Severus went to find Dumbledore.


	26. Unbending Natures

_A/N Re: comment on Malfoy's death... no, there's no hidden twists there, it happened as stated; no, he's not a ghost. Malfoy was only dead for a moment, or as he stated "an instant out of his life that suffered little for the experience." (although I'm not sure you really want to buy the little suffering part...) Ciardoth killed him then revived him, Malfoy losing his humanity in the process. And on that note, Happy Easter/Passover. smirk.  
_

Chapter Twenty-Six

Unbending Natures

Mercifully for both of them, classes began the next day. After an extremely uncomfortable night upon her sitting room sofa, Jennifer came to the foregone conclusion of just how ineffective the potion she was taking was for broken ribs. Transfiguring an old shirt into straps, she tied her chest up as tight as she could and still breathe freely, staring at it in the mirror with a frown. That, she realized, was something that she would never be able to hide. And although the anger she had felt towards Severus the night before had dulled into an ache of regret, somehow she knew that repairing things now would cause more problems than it would solve. Her thoughts towards her father, however, was another story. In a way she almost hoped they wouldn't speak again, for she knew if they did he would have a lot to answer for.

She forced those thoughts out of her mind and gathered up her papers, wanting nothing if not to get out of that sitting room that morning, craving some space and air away from the stifling reminders of her predicament. Taking a moment to feed and baby Ratfly a bit to make him understand she was not angry with him at least, Jennifer then grabbed her folders and headed down to the staff room for her morning coffee.

As she expected, Hermione was already there. She looked up and smiled, shuffling out Jennifer's paperwork and handing it up for her.

"Good morning. How was your holiday?" She asked, then immediately grimaced, remembering what had happened.

"Fine, relatively speaking," Jennifer sighed, getting her coffee and taking the offered papers. "We all survived it. I suppose that's what really matters."

"Any word on the investigation at all?"

"Well, we got the Ministry to admit that the break in was not internal," Jennifer said dryly. "Even though several security devices put on the house for my father's sake had been breached."

"Is that hardly surprising considering what happened?" Hermione sighed, and Jennifer shook her head, stirring her coffee to get it to cool while Hermione watched her sympathetically. "Don't worry. Harry and the others have been searching every property Malfoy owns, not to mention following Longbottom like a hawk. They'll find them."

"I doubt Malfoy would be in a property with his own name attached to it," Jennifer said carefully, still stirring her coffee so not to give herself away that she had already looked. "And there are so many subsidiary companies that also have property it would take months to possibly find all of those, assuming he hasn't just found some abandoned property somewhere or something."

"If only there were a way to narrow it down," Hermione said. Jennifer said nothing at first, glancing over her schedule.

"Did you happen to get Aurelius and Morfinn added to the Dabbler's class?"

"Mm hm, although it did take a bit of doing, at least for Morfinn. I had to switch two of his classes, although he did seem excited about the course. In fact, he told me he and Zoë were working on something special for your regular class?" Hermione said.

"Yes, their mice didn't make it to the holidays," Jennifer explained quickly. "So I set them up with a new experiment on potion rotation to see if they can keep them healthy while still on the prescriptions."

"Well, it was a splendid solution, although…are you sure it isn't a bit risky?" Hermione said, Jennifer looking up. "Well, I mean, considering what Zoë's been going through and all, and then Morfinn…I just don't want him in a situation where he's coming up with more ideas on ailments to torment himself with," she admitted with a soft chuckle. "I was hoping he'd grow out of that by now. He has such promise otherwise."

"Why do you think I put him in Dabbler's?" Jennifer said, finally daring to take a sip. "I'll keep an eye on them, Hermione."

"Of course you will," Hermione said with a smile, glancing over her papers again. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here's your copy of the forms for the student transfer. She'll have to be in Ravenclaw, you know."

"So it went through after all?" Jennifer said in surprise.

"What? I would have thought Severus would have told you about it by now considering they finalized it at dinner yesterday," Hermione said in surprise. Jennifer suddenly decided her coffee was too cold and went to get a new one. "Especially considering it wouldn't have happened at all if it hadn't been for that clever bit of extortion of his. Surely he told you about that, at least?"

"_Bonjour!_ Good morning!"

Jennifer looked up disdainfully as Fleur walked in, so bright and cheerful that Jennifer wanted to condemn all morning people everywhere. Hermione fished out another list and held it out.

"Good morning, Fleur! Have a good holiday?"

"Oh yes, very much, thank you, but I was a bit worried about you and your husband, Jennifer," Fleur said, sitting across from her with a look of compassion on her face. "What a terrible thing to have happened, people breaking into your home! Are you all right?" Fleur asked.

"Fine," Jennifer said curtly. "My family tends to stick together in a crisis, and it's hardly the first or worst one we've been through."

"Oh, I know! You are very lucky to have such a close family, and such a devoted husband," Fleur said sincerely. But she was met with a look of pure ice as Jennifer pushed her second cup away without a sip and gathered up her papers. "Jennifer, perhaps you would agree to have lunch with me?"

"It is the first day back to class. I don't know how you conduct your classes, but I for one will be much too busy," Jennifer said, stiffly getting up.

"Perhaps later this week, then?" She suggested, causing Jennifer to sigh and turn to her.

"What do you want from me, Fleur?"

"I merely want to get to know you better. We've barely shared a dozen words in all the months I have been here. Can we not be friends, Jennifer?" Fleur asked.

"I'm going to get ready for class," Jennifer said. "See you later, Hermione."

"Can you not even make an effort? I cannot believe you are so material as all of that! I have seen you with others, and you do not act this way with them," Fleur said, standing as if to follow. "I do not want to compete with you, Jennifer." Jennifer stopped in her tracks then, as if pondering to say what was on her mind. Instead, she decided to keep walking out the door without looking back. Fleur through up her arms. "Did I say something unclear?"

"Actually, I think you hit it right on the nose," Hermione said, attempting to hide her amusement. "Although the line about competing might have been a bit much, no matter how right it might be."

"I shouldn't have said that," Fleur agreed. "But she is so frustrating, so unyielding, so much like her father!"

"She's definitely a Craw," Hermione agreed. "But I think I may know a way to help, if you really think it's worth trying to break through it."

"Anything is better than how this is," Fleur said with exasperation, sitting back down.

"Are you busy Friday night?" Hermione asked with an enigmatic smile.

Andrew woke up in his bed, happy and hungry. It felt wonderful to be back in his houserooms again after the long holiday. Now that the other students were back and they were no longer alone, their father finally felt comfortable enough to let them return. Immediately he turned and woke Halbert up by smacking him with his pillow, his large friend immediately protesting by attempting to push and kick him away.

"Go away! It is too early to wake up! Why are you not sleeping?" He protested.

"Because my stomach woke up," Andrew said. "But that's all right, I'll go eat without you since we don't have an early class." But Halbert blinked.

"Come to think of it, my stomach is awake too. Let's go," Halbert said. As they walked down the stairs, Andrew recounted what had happened, and as always Halbert listened intently to every word. "How much longer will it be before you are able to get your things?"

"I'm not sure. My parents want to go over every single item in that house for curses beforehand, who knows how long that will take," Andrew sighed. "But honestly, I'm more worried about Grandfather. Everyone is out looking for him, and when he's found he's going to be brought in."

"Shouldn't they be looking for Lucius Malfoy instead?" Halbert said.

"Yeah," Andrew said somberly as they stepped into the Great Hall, ignoring the round of snickers from the Slytherin table as the two of them walked over to sit by Zoë and Zack. "Hullo, you two! Did your Grandmother enjoy her stay in the mansion?"

"I suppose," Zack said with a grin, "Although I'm not too sure she was crazy about the House Elves. Since they're all freed in our house, they can get a bit wild sometimes. Aunt Tony and Aunt Viviane showed up on Christmas Eve too, although Viv didn't stay long. It was almost like old times…well, except we weren't in California. The snow was nice though," he added quickly, glancing at Zoë who sat beside him looking a little bummed with her head propped in her hand. She had shoved her breakfast away untouched, flipping a stencil over and over again against some holiday homework she hadn't finished. "Sorry about your house. Was it really Lucius Malfoy?"

"Father thinks so. Men dressed like Death Eaters at any rate," Andrew said. Suddenly he got the impression that eyes were on him and he glanced around to notice that the table had gone quiet, and the rest of the students, who had been watching him intently, turned towards their food when he looked in their direction. "I didn't see them myself. What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, you know what the paper's been saying," Zack sighed. "All that rubbish about your grandfather being behind the attacks."

"Well, my grandfather wouldn't come after us," Andrew said.

"Maybe not directly," Zack said in a low voice. "But I heard Dad say that some of the Wizard Council is now speculating that perhaps Malfoy and he are working together."

Andrew stared at him for a long time before speaking.

"That has got to be the most asinine theory I have ever heard of in my entire life," Andrew declared. Zack shrugged but nodded in understanding. "Lucius Malfoy would never, and I would mean never, be caught alive in a room with my grandfather. What in the world would have prompted such a ludicrous notion?"

"There was no other way to work Lucius into the picture, I suppose, what with the case growing against your grandfather with all those witnesses saying they saw him in Hogsmeade on Christmas Eve," Zack said. "And what with Ciardoth being involved and all, they suppose she's helping him as well now too."

"What?" Andrew said.

"You know, for someone who's spent the thick of things here at the school you really are out of it," Zack declared, pulling out several folded papers out of his History book. "Read for yourself if you like."

"Let me have one, Zacchius," Halbert insisted, gobbling up the rest of his food before grabbing it.

"'Attempted Terrorist Attack Confirmed in Hogsmeade. Despite attempts by the Ministry to keep the matter quiet, numerous witnesses have come forward to report that the entity known as Ciardoth was seen in dragon form over the village of Hogsmeade on the evening of December twenty-fourth, just before the local Alchemist Mr. Corey Willowby lodged a complaint of a supposed burning at the stake attempt on the downs below Haven Row. Haven Row, a small subdivision of Hogsmeade, is notably the location of a small band of magic-savvy Muggles living in the area, and has from time to time received tension from those supportive of keeping the town wizard only. The said incident is rumored to have involved several dozen wizards posing as Death Eaters and a man wearing an Ivory Skull mask. Consequently, there were also several reports by local residents of Hogsmeade who report seeing Thomas Craw, known serial killer recently out on parole, leaving the Pigs Pannage, which was closed for construction, a mere half an hour before the incident supposedly happened. The current owner of the Pigs Pannage, Mr. Cynn Brogan, refused to comment upon the issue. Mr. Brogan is a longtime partner and acquaintance of Thomas Craw, was the cousin of Culwch Brogan who was killed by the Ivory Skull, and was the sole benefactor to his death. Thomas Craw is now being searched for by the Ministry for violating his parole.'" Andrew leaned back. "This is really bad. I can't believe how bad this looks."

"Andrew," Halbert said carefully. "You are certain he has nothing to do with this…"

"Of course he doesn't!" Andrew said fervently. "He's just…in the wrong place at the wrong time. He definitely wouldn't have gotten people to break into our own house…"

"That was explained in this one," Halbert said reluctantly. "They think it might have been a ploy to give Craw an excuse to disappear."

"No," Andrew said angrily. "No, that's impossible. Even if he could have fooled my parents, which I highly doubt by the way, but he couldn't have fooled Essie."

"Essie? What does she have to do with anything?" Zoë frowned.

"She's the one that warned us…sent us up a flame right before they burst in. In fact, if it hadn't been for her, we might have all been dead," Andrew said. "I have to admit, after watching her over the last few years, my opinion of divination has gone up by leaps and bounds."

"Well, maybe it is true there are some talented prophets or psychics or whatever you want to call them out there," Zoë said, "But you have to admit, the class is rubbish."

"Don't let Professor Ravenclaw hear you say that," Andrew warned her.

"Did someone say my name?" The students looked up startled as they saw a ghostly figure float towards them from the Ravenclaw table, looking at them with a curious but melancholy expression, his robes eternally stained from poison.

"Oh, ah, we were just talking about how talented a student Essie was," Andrew said quickly. "In Divination, I mean."

"Oh, yes! One of the very best of the few majors I've had!" Icarus agreed enthusiastically then grew somber. "I don't get very many. Oh, but I hear our new student has some interest in it. At least, I believe she's signed up for it."

"We have a new student?" Halbert asked curiously.

"Yes, arriving just this morning…Ravenclaw, of course. That's why I was waiting, you see I wanted to get a peek at her to see what she looked like, even though it's hardly a good day to be out and about," he added glumly. Andrew and Halbert exchanged a knowing glance, knowing how Ick loved to make any situation look depressing. "Ah, that must be her now."

All of them looked up to see Alexandria standing in the door, beaming cheerfully as she spoke excitedly to the woolen robed girl standing next to her who had stopped to stare at the Great Hall in sheer awe. But Zoë jumped up in such a hurry that Zack got kicked and shoved in the process.

"Gretchen!"

"Zoë!" Gretchen laughed, the two girls hugging warmly.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why didn't you tell me? I thought Hexendaas said…"

"Zoë, would you slow down? I have to repeat all of that, you know," Alex laughed. "She's only allowed translation potions for classes, and then only for the first few weeks. That's why she was put in Ravenclaw. Mandria is going to help her learn English, and I get to help her get settled." Gretchen said something then, and Alex grinned at her. "Well, yes, the more the merrier. Dumbledore said the faster you learn it the better," Alex agreed.

"What did she say?" Zoë asked with frustration, but Gretchen smiled at her.

_"Te docui English?" _Gretchen said with a smile.

"Of course I'll help! _Sic docuit!_ Did I say that right?" Zoë asked.

"I have no idea," Alex laughed. "Did you mean to say you'd help teach?" Gretchen and Zoë grinned at each other. "Let's go sit down. Zoë, come sit at Ravenclaw!" Gretchen frowned and said something. "No, she's in Gryffindor, but I'm sure we can work out some study time together."

"I am still amazed that she's even here!" Zoë admitted, sitting with them at the end of the table. "The way Uncle Snape told it, I thought all hope was lost."

"It almost was from what Gretchen's been telling me," Alex admitted. "She knew they'd been talking about a scholarship of course, but they didn't think Durmstrang was going to be included at all until Father put the screws to the Deputy Headmaster. Apparently he had dug up some sort of dirt on Hexendaas' brother and threatened to go to some of the wealthier parents with it." Gretchen gasped and said something to her, looking shocked. "Yes, of course it's not something we're supposed to know about, but I figured you'd want Zoë to know it," Alex said, waving it off. "Gretchen says because of that she's going to like my father's class no matter how he teaches. Boy, is she in for a surprise."

"I'm just glad she's here," Zoë said. She smiled at Gretchen who smiled back, privately determined to help her friend learn English as quickly as possible as Alex took over introducing her to Professor Ravenclaw and all her friends.

But after that, Zoë could help but feel a lot more enthusiastic about finishing the rest of the school year…even looking forward to the special project that she and Morfinn had gotten assigned to in Potion's Class.

"Don't worry, I have a schedule all worked out," Morfinn said as they walked towards the lab, handing her a copy of the report he wrote up and a list of formulas. "Some of these Professor Craw wanted worked in were actually made only for one time or short time use, so I did get into a pinch there, but I took it upon myself to talk to some of my friends at the hospital and they gave me a bit of advice on it."

"You have friends at the hospital?" Zoë repeated.

"Oh, of course! Practically every doctor in St. Mungo's has seen me at one time or another for allergy attacks. Anyhow, I've highlighted everything you need to know going in…what sorts of things to look for and record, that sort of thing."

"Is this one of the one time use ones? Instanumb? The formula attached is twenty lines deep!"

"Oh, yeah. That's used to keep patients sedated during major reconstructions…you know, like Apparation accidents, lab explosions or implosions, that sort of thing; when the healing potions involved take several hours to take effect. Dunno why it's on here, really, since it isn't for everyday use…unless you really want to destroy all feeling in your nerves. I guess it goes to show you that alchemists aren't doctors. Professor Craw may be a whiz at making the perfect potion, but administering it? That's another thing." Zoë nodded thoughtfully at that, lost in her own thoughts as they headed into the classroom.

Andrew and Halbert came out of History class with much more somber faces than when they had in, their pale faces mirrored in those of their Gryffindor and Hufflepuff classmates. For after taking up their holiday assignments, Professor Scribe announced a change in material, and the class found themselves turning to the back of the book to discuss the rise of Voldemort.

"I've never felt so depressed in my entire life," Halbert declared. "I am even too depressed to eat. Do you suppose we could try to get a note from the hospital ward tomorrow? I'm sure we could come up with something."

"I know, but with everything going on, I'm sure it's something they feel they have to do," Andrew sighed, shuffling through his books. "Besides, she said we're going to have a special guest tomorrow. But I do have to admit, it's made me glad we're going to Defense."

"And it looks like we may need it, _mon ami_," Halbert murmured, looking ahead. Andrew followed his gaze to where Eigil Hauk and his friends were hanging out in the corridor leading to the other classrooms. "Perhaps we should go around?"

"Great, and be late for Snape's class?" Andrew said. "Come on, it's the lesser of two evils."

"I am not sure I agree with you, Andrew," Halbert admitted as the two of them walked closer.

"Just ignore them," Andrew suggested, but made a point to walk along the farther wall as they went to pass.

"Ah, here comes da utter Snape und his familiar now," Eigil sneered, the others chuckling nastily. "Vut is your hurry? I vant to talk to you a moment."

"Sorry, we're running late," Andrew said, but had to stop short when Heph and a seventh year named Laurel stood in front of them. Meyers, it seemed, had already headed to class.

"I hear dat your Grandfadder is on da loose again. Vere is he?" Eigil asked, stepping over to them. Andrew put a hand on Halbert's arm when he saw his twitchy friend's hand move for his wand.

"I don't know. We haven't heard from him," Andrew said evenly.

"I vould find dat very surprising. Come, you really must tell me, I insist," Eigil said with a thin, dangerous smile.

"I told you, I don't know," Andrew said again. "Even if I did, I don't see what concern it would be of yours."

"Perhaps I am just as curious as everyvun else," Eigil said. "Perhaps it is because I hear he has reorganized the Death Eaters. I vould be very interested in any man capable of doing somet'ing like dat."

"If you are, then you're a fool," Andrew said in a tone that made Eigil's followers take a step closer to them.

"Is dat your way of telling me you t'ink I'm not good enough for you Snapes?" Eigil challenged him with a snarl.

"My grandfather has nothing to do with what's going on," Andrew said firmly. "But anyone who wants to be a part of that is signing their own death sentence!"

"The only vuns I see dying are deir enemies," Eigil said. "Und if joining them would mean the same for mine enemies, I vould join them in a moment."

"So you can finally get even with whatever it was your father did to you?" Andrew asked quietly.

Eigil's face paled and he stared at Andrew as if he had been slapped before his face suddenly turned angry and he lunged, Andrew diving to his knees with lightning speed as the larger boy toppled over him. A bright light flashed from Halbert's wand as Andrew scrambled out from underneath, the boys in front of them pausing to shake off the momentary stun.

"No, don't! Run!" Andrew said when Halbert turned his wand on Eigil who was still trying to pick himself off the floor. Reluctantly, Halbert sighed and pushed through the dazed boys after his friend, the two of them diving into the Defense room just as the bell rang.

But before they could scramble to their seats, Descartes suddenly alighted from his perch and hopped to their desk, crying out so loudly in alarm that all the students had to cover their ears to protect them.

Immediately Snape came out of his office, putting his hands on his hips as he glanced at the Stymphalian then at the two boys still standing there dead in their tracks with an expression that betrayed just how badly humored he was that day. Halbert and Andrew shrank back a bit, glancing at each other ruefully.

"And just why, exactly, aren't you in your seats?" Snape snapped angrily.

"Because Descartes is, sir," Andrew said.

"I see. So, since you both know that you are to be seated in your desks before the class begins, should I assume then that Descartes had positioned himself there before the bell?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir!" Halbert said, readily agreeing to that idea, but Andrew didn't say a word. He knew one of his father's traps when he heard one.

"Really," Snape said dubiously, then let out a strange hiss. Immediately, Andrew's eyes flicked down to under the desk where he saw Rasputin's glass eye gazing steadily at them. Rasputin hissed back. "As it so happens, I have it on good authority that he was not sitting there when the bell rang, and had you have been where you should have been it might not have occurred at all. That'll be fifteen points off of Gryffindor for not being in your seats, and fifteen more for attempting to lie to a Professor! Now, get to your seats! Perch, Descartes!" He ordered. But Descartes, who had just gotten settled upon the desk, didn't seemed inclined to follow. "Descartes, perch!"

Sighing when the crane merely eyed him again, Snape gave in and got in the mouse cage, Descartes immediately becoming interested in following his instructions. Glaring at his class again and daring them to snicker at the ill-mannered bird, Snape then turned his attention back to the two boys that had hurried to their seats and began to flip pages in their books.

"Put those things away! I didn't tell anyone to open them!" He growled. "Didn't you hear me, Mr. Rich? I said no books! Ten points more off Gryffindor, and the next time I catch anyone not obeying me today, it'll be twenty! I don't care how few of you are actually interested in learning how to protect yourselves. I don't care how many of you have gotten some notion in your thick skulls that what is happening out in the world right now will not happen to you. I also don't really care how many of you actually listen to me and how many of you pretend to listen. But I will _not_ allow those of you who have chosen to be corpses ruin the chances of those of you intelligent enough to realize how badly you need it. We will now begin a more in depth look at death curses…all twelve of them, beginning with the Killing Curse. You are also advised to review any old class notes you may have retained from last year on the Cruciatus Curse and Imperius Curses, and read ahead to page four hundred and twenty six on the Defiance Curse. Once you get finished with that…" he paused then and grabbed a stack of small books off his desk, tossing them one by one on each of theirs while the students looked glumly at them. "You may start on reading _Unveiling Wild Magic and Unmystifying the Fae,_ and I expect a book report with two paragraphs on each chapter by the second week of February. Oh, and anyone caught attempting to use Bluff's Booknotes for this will not only get a zero for the assignment, but a zero for the entire second half of the term and will have to make it up next year. Does anyone here not believe I am serious?" Snape challenged. No one said a word. "Good, then get out one sheet of parchment and a quill and prepare to write the names of these twelve spells down. But as you're doing that, let me stress that although these twelve spells are specifically designed so that the ultimate outcome of using them upon someone is death, be it through painful means or less counterable methods, _any_ spell, any at all, can turn deadly in the hands of a wizard who is clever enough, powerful enough, or determined enough to use it against you. Very well, let us begin in alphabetical order. First, Acidic…"

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Snape growled ferociously at being interrupted. Andrew watched worriedly as Snape stormed to the door. He hadn't seen his father like this since the last time he and his mother had had a fight, and couldn't help wondering if this had the same cause. As he popped open the door, Hermione stared at him in surprise as Snape attempted to regain his composure.

"I assume this is important?" He said with irritation.

"As a matter of fact, I need to speak with Mr. Snape and Mr. Hagrid for a moment, if you don't mind…"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Oh, and I need to see you as well, actually, since it involves one of your students also," Hermione added calmly. Squinting in suspicion at her, Snape then turned to Andrew and Halbert who had both begun to look incredibly guilty about something. Pointing to the door, the two of them meekly got up, shrinking a bit as they passed by him and walked out into the corridor. Behind them, Meyers peered out with intense interest until Snape finally shut the door, frowning between Eigil, Laurel and Heph who had been waiting quietly outside. "Mr. Hagrid, Mr. Hauk and his friends came to me a few minutes ago to report that you had cast a spell on them in the hallways," Hermione explained, Snape turning to him in surprise.

"I most certainly did," Halbert said proudly. "He was going to hurt Andrew, so I stunned them!"

"Mr. Hagrid, Andrew is more than capable of protecting himself," Severus sighed.

"But he won't!" Halbert said with frustration.

"Mr. Hauk," Hermione interrupted quickly, "Were you trying to hurt Mr. Snape?"

"Of course not! Do you see vun mark upon him? I do not try to hurt anyvun wit'out provocation," Eigil said, meeting Andrew's gaze steadily.

"Who was trying to provoke who?" Halbert said angrily, turning to his friend. "Andrew, tell them what happened."

But Andrew kept looking steadily at Eigil without saying a word. Eigil was right in that Andrew had intentionally provoked him… and Andrew didn't like the idea of mentioning what had started the argument to his father, at least not now in his current state of mind, or in public. But he was also aware of Halbert standing beside him, becoming more concerned by the second over his friend's silence.

"Eigil and I were having a verbal disagreement," Andrew said at last. "But I can see why Halbert thought it might get out of hand. It was just a mild stun, Professor, in case we needed to run. He really did only mean to protect me."

"Nevertheless, he did intentionally cast a spell in the halls, and over a matter that was probably none of his business to begin with," Snape said.

"Professor, it does sound like he was merely looking out for…"

"Professor Weasley, as I recall, the school laws specifically state that a student bystander in an incident is directly responsible for any intervention they take that does not include calling it to the attention of a staff member. You know what sort of ramifications letting even one mishap slide would be. No use of a spell short of an absolute emergency is allowed in the halls," Snape stated firmly. Hermione sighed softly.

"Very well, Professor, I suppose you're right. Come along, Mr. Hagrid. The rest of you should probably be getting back to your classrooms," Hermione said.

"And to insure that _somethin_g is done about all of this, as head of the Sparring Club, I'm sure you know it is well within my rights to restrict him from the club for his actions," Snape said. Hermione gazed at him then as if wanting to speak her mind but finally curbed it, nodding coolly instead.

"Of course, Professor, thank you, and oh, would you drop by my office at your first convenience? There are a few papers I want to go over with you," Hermione said.

"Fine, but I'd prefer to do it in Dumbledore's Study, if you don't mind," Snape said back and then opened the door of the class before she could get out another word, nudging Andrew inside. As the door closed behind them, Hermione growled softly under her breath, shaking her head.

"Come along, Halbert," Hermione said, taking a different direction than the one Eigil had taken. "I think it's time the two of us had a long talk about this entire situation."

"That is one of the first bits of good news I have had all day," Halbert said, once again grateful that he was a Gryffindor.


	27. Jennifer Under Wraps

Twenty-Seven

Jennifer Under Wraps

Attempting to avoid Severus even in a school the size of Hogwarts was no easy task, but somehow Jennifer managed to get through to Friday without crossing his path, making sure every mealtime was planned with someone else. Most of the lunches she spent with Zoë and Morfinn going over their project as well as taking care of all of the mice, something that both of them seemed quite willing now to help out with. That Friday lunch, however, Zoë had planned study time with Gretchen, and after a brief stop in the staff room to nibble at a pumpkin butter sandwich, Jennifer found herself wandering up to the library door.

Zoë, Mandria, and Gretchen were huddled at one of the smaller tables with books strewn about it, sometimes talking and giggling more loudly than Librarian Boulderdash would normally like as they attempted to teach Gretchen more English. Gretchen, in the meantime, was writing a letter to her friends back home, while Zoë attempted to get across some of the things she thought she ought to put in by using English, Latin, with even a few Norwegian and German words thrown in when she knew them to get her point across. Mandria, it seemed, had learned some basic Norwegian of her own, but even between them they obviously had their weak moments. Every time it got to the point where none of them understood anymore they seemed to break down into giggles rather than get frustrated. Not too far away, Alex sat with Aurelius and Stock looking over at them as if she were going to burst at any moment, with only her brother's constant reminder that she had a test that afternoon keeping her from going over there and intervening.

Jennifer chuckled softly to herself and shook her head with a smile, deciding to stay and watch to make sure her daughter didn't get involved. But after she had stood there a while, she felt a presence behind her and looked up to see Severus standing behind her gazing in as if he too had been there for some time.

"I don't suppose Dumbledore would approve if Alexandria mysteriously lost her voice?" Jennifer murmured.

"Don't worry. Aurelius is under strict orders to keep her out of it unless Gretchen directly asks her for help," Severus said quietly back. "How they can make any progress with all that giggling I have no idea."

"Progress? Severus, Zoë finally has a true friend at Hogwarts now, I'd say that in itself is huge progress," Jennifer said.

"Yes, albeit that we literally had to import one," Severus said dryly, "The language barrier is still a problem, of course, but the fact that Zoë is actively working on improving communications with the girl will help build a stronger bond, I think."

"Not to mention start her on the road to trusting people again," Jennifer said.

"Well, don't plan to give up your time with her yet," Severus warned.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Severus, she's working on a project for me that's going to give her opportunity to speak with me any time if she needs it," Jennifer assured him but then smiled again. "Look at her! If it wasn't my own niece I swear I wouldn't believe it's the same girl that stepped into school this year, or even two and a half years ago. You know, I admit there have been times in the last few months that I felt you were being overly hard on her, but you were what you needed to be with her, I know that now."

"So, might that mean you are no longer quite so upset with me?" Severus asked in a low voice. Jennifer sighed softly.

"Severus, I…"

"No, don't," Severus said, quickly cutting off her apology. "You were right to be angry. It was something you should have heard from your father or myself, and I had much more opportunity to speak of it so it is I who owe you an apology. And I don't know about you, but I would very much like to work this out. I'm not at my best when we're at odds, in fact I can say with certainty that I would do anything if we could just skip these little bouts of not speaking all together because I find myself spending every free moment wondering how to fix it and wondering if you've cooled down enough to attempt it."

Jennifer gazed at him sympathetically.

"I do have a rotten temper," Jennifer admitted apologetically.

"And one that surpasses even mine at times," Severus said softly, "but I hardly hold it against you. In fact, I might even be inclined to say after almost eighteen years of experience that there's nothing that can put a chronically overbearing man in his place like being married to a beautiful woman with a fiery temper."

"You're not overbearing to me, Severus Snape," Jennifer whispered lovingly.

"Precisely my point. I wouldn't dare to be," Severus murmured back, glancing up at the students beginning to pass, glancing curiously at them on their way from lunch to their classes. "Let's have dinner in the rooms tonight so we can talk?"

"Severus, it's Coven Night. I did promise Hermione I wouldn't miss this one," Jennifer said.

"Well, then, once you get back."

"It might be very late!" Jennifer protested, stepping away from the doorway.

"Forms tomorrow?"

"Uh, no," Jennifer said, but leaned into him when he frowned. "But breakfast is doable, if your appointment book is free?" she added flirtatiously.

"If it isn't, it will be," Severus said in a low voice as she moved away, watching her walk down the hall before reluctantly heading to his own classroom.

But Jennifer left with mixed feelings…glad in so many ways they weren't fighting anymore, but frightened as well. She tried to put it out of her mind as the day progressed, concentrating instead on the relaxing evening instead and hoping beyond all hope that no one would bring alcohol this time. Sighing at the implausibility at that, Jennifer double-checked the potion she was on to make sure he wouldn't have any curious effects with it. She then added another healthy layer of Invisibility Cream to herself before wrapping up her chest and putting on a casual, fairly comfortable dress and grabbed the two-liter of Coke before heading to the Three Brooms.

No snow had fallen that week, although it still lay on the frozen ground. The clear cold air of January froze the breaths of patrons as they hurried to get inside, and Jennifer too felt quite glad to get in and warm up.

"Good evening! How are you Jennifer?" Rosmerta said warmly to her the moment she got away from the bar with a strange smile on her face. "Doing all right, I hope?"

"Yes, fine, just cold," Jennifer grinned.

"Well, I think nearly all the others are already downstairs waiting," Rosmerta said, leading her to the back. "Everything's set up and I think you'll find it warm enough, but if you need anything, do call me," she insisted, opening the cellar door for her.

"Thanks," Jennifer said, and stepped downstairs. Danny and Hermione looked up and greeted her warmly from their places at the pentagonal table within the pentacle, while Minerva got up and went over to her, giving her a hug.

"It is good to see you, I've been worried! Goodness, Jennifer, what are you wearing?" She said with surprise.

"What? It's one of yours!" Jennifer said, double-checking her dress.

"I meant the corset," Minerva said chidingly, then lowered her voice. "Jennifer, if you need me to go up a size on your dresses, honestly, I'd think you'd tell me. One size isn't going to hurt your figure any." Blushing bright red, Jennifer let Minerva lead her back over to the table, and Jennifer glanced at the seat yet to be filled.

"So, we have Essie this week, I suppose?"

"Ah, no, actually, Winifred had a cold and she decided to stay home," Hermione explained quickly while bending over to fiddle with her bag to keep from looking at Jennifer directly.

"Anna, then?" Jennifer asked brightly.

"No, she's on another profile case. But don't worry, I found someone else," Hermione said, coming back up with her bottle of Newt Wine.

"Oh, no Hermione, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't invite who I think you did!" Jennifer said aghast.

"Jennifer, this night is about Witches having some fun and getting away from the men for awhile, and if there's anyone I know that seriously needs to get away from men for awhile, it's Fleur Delacour," Hermione said.

"If she's coming, I'm not staying," Jennifer said, getting up. Immediately protests broke out around the table.

"If you go, you'll break the star, Jennifer. You know we can't have a Coven Night with just four," Danny said.

"Come, now, Jennifer, this really isn't like you, and besides, it's only for one night," Minerva scolded.

"Just a little effort, please Jennifer. After all, she is a fellow Professor, and therefore deserves the same respect as any of the others," Hermione said. Growling softly, Jennifer sat back down.

"Fine, but don't expect me to contribute more than the bottle of soda I brought tonight."

"Well, that's too bad, because I was really hoping to hear exactly what it was that you and Severus have been fighting about all week," Hermione said. Jennifer stared at her in surprise.

"What makes you think we've been fighting?" Jennifer asked.

"Well for one thing, I've noticed that any time you and Severus aren't getting along the number of complaints that Dumbledore gets for Severus' behavior by students and parents alike quadruples," she said, Minerva attempting to hide her amusement at that. "And you have been extremely testy and reserved lately as well."

"Well, maybe I have been a little short tempered lately," Jennifer admitted.

"A little?" Danny grinned at her. "You've been a terror ever since you got back from vacation."

"Now, girls, girls, let's not get ahead of ourselves, we haven't even started yet," Minerva chiding them with a smile, then paused. "I think I hear the door now."

Jennifer turned with the others as a pair of light feet came down the stairs, the graceful figure covered with her long blue hooded cloak. Jennifer groaned softly at that and turned back around.

"That time of the month all ready?" Danny teased.

"You may take that off, Fleur. There won't be any men down here this evening," Minerva assured her with a smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Fleur said sincerely, carefully unbuttoning it and pulling back the hood. "It is such a trial sometimes! Oh, and I'm so happy to be here! I've always wanted to do this!"

"They don't have Covens in France?" Danny asked curiously.

"Oh, yes of course," Fleur said, glancing briefly at Jennifer who was intentionally not looking at her as she put her cloak over the back of her seat. "But I've had a hard time making female friends since I left Beauxbatons."

"Well, we are all friends here," Minerva said firmly, ignoring Jennifer's behavior. "Why, Fleur, I thought you were going to wear the new dress you got from me tonight!"

"I was going to, Minerva, but to be honest it didn't fit me quite right…I know it was cut to be a tight waist but it is a bit loose through to skirt, and I thought perhaps…"

"Oh, I see," Minerva said, glancing at Jennifer again who had turned red again. Let her think Fleur was the reason, then, Jennifer thought angrily to herself. "Come by the shop tomorrow and we'll get that fixed straight away. Jennifer can tell you that I take care of my customers, she's a real regular."

"That is exactly why I came to you! She always has such beautiful clothes!" Fleur said appreciatively, glancing at Jennifer who still had her arms folded across the table.

"Thank you, it helps to have a fantastic model to work with," Minerva said, smiling at Jennifer. But the smile was a bit thin, and had Jennifer been watching, she would have noted that her dearest friend was quickly losing her temper. "But come, let us begin! Did you bring something to drink, Fleur?"

"_Oui_, I brought some Chardonnay," Fleur said. "A tribute to my home."

"Oh, thank goodness it's not absinthe!" Hermione said. Danny and Minerva laughed at that as they brought out their whisky and tea as well. "Really, look at the rest of us, though, bringing the same old things!"

"I like Coke," Jennifer said defensively as she poured hers on top of the tea. "It reminds me of all the things I still want to accomplish in my life."

"I think that's a very valid reason to keep it in," Minerva agreed. "As is my tea, to old friends and the conversations it brings out."

"And my Newt Wine in honor of tradition," Hermione put in.

"And Golden Heritage, definitely the only one I have," Danny said with a bitter smile.

Everyone grew quiet a moment, Minerva stirring the brew to bind them together, then Jennifer filled each cup in from of them to the brim.

"Now then, where were we?" Minerva said. "And don't forget, no work related issues, girls."

"Actually, I think Fleur should start," Danny suggested mischievously. "I for one am extremely curious about something."

"I will try to answer if I can," Fleur said carefully.

"Well, the days you put your hood up… when that happens does that affect just the men, or does it affect you too?" Danny asked.

"Oh that," Fleur said, making a slight face. "Yes, it does affect me too, but my mother taught my sister and I meditations to control times when we're…well, not seeing anyone," she explained. "Mental disciplines that help keep the mind clear under times of heightened…stressful situations."

"Really? That's quite interesting," Hermione said, intrigued. "It reminds me a lot of Severus' study on telepathy…" Hermione hesitated then when she saw the glaring look on Jennifer's face.

"Hermione, no work," Minerva chided her.

"Does it fail a lot?" Danny asked wickedly.

"Oh! Um, well sometimes if I am extremely attracted to someone under normal circumstances it doesn't work so well, which has inspired two disastrous marriages besides other mishaps," she sighed, shaking her head. "I would like to believe I have learned from all of those and matured since then and yet… sometimes it's just so hard not to fall in love, even if you don't know if it's real or not on the other end."

"Well the only advice I can offer to that is not to marry someone unless you do know the answer to that," Minerva said with a smile.

"Is that why you never got married?" Danny teased.

"To be perfectly honest, Dannyelle, I never really had the desire…and with the entire school there to curb my nurturing appetite, I rarely regretted that part, either. Especially after Jennifer came along," she chuckled. "In some ways, she needed it worse than the students."

"I am not sure I understand," Fleur said, gazing at Jennifer who was distractedly twisting the cup in circles upon the table.

"My mother's death left a very empty hole in my life," Jennifer said slowly, "During a time when in so many ways I needed her more than ever before. Minerva stepped in for me, and has actually been doting on me ever since."

"Well, who else have I got?" Minerva said in complete admission.

"I think your mother would have been very proud of you, Jennifer," Fleur said with a gentle smile. "You have done very well for yourself, and you have such a wonderful family! I would do nearly anything to have a family as happy as yours!"

"Well, short of an occasional sparring match," Hermione teased. "Just what have you and Severus been fighting about anyhow?"

"Stuff in his past," Jennifer shrugged, Minerva suddenly frowning in concern. "Actually, it seems rather silly now, really. We're not fighting now."

"Thank goodness. I'm sure the students will be relieved to hear it," Hermione said, Jennifer giving her a dirty look. "So you want to have a family, Fleur?" she added, quickly changing the subject.

"It's really all I've ever wanted," Fleur admitted wistfully. "But you know, I think this move here has been good for me. Perhaps I really will find what I've been looking for."

"Well, they do say third time's the charm," Hermione said, raising her glass. "And I for one wish you the best of luck."

"We all wish you the best of luck," Minerva smiled, looking pointedly at Jennifer.

"As long as you don't have to destroy anyone else's family in the process," Jennifer amended as she took a drink, the rest of them frowning disapprovingly at her but taking a drink as well. But the most uncomfortable of all was Fleur herself, and she didn't care to say more than two words about anything the rest of the night.

Severus awoke the next morning to find Jennifer sleeping at his side and found himself letting out a sigh of relief. Turning on his side, he kissed her shoulder and slipped an arm around her but then frowned in confusion even as she snuggled into him.

"Jennifer, what are you wearing?" Severus said, running his hand over her side before looking under the blankets.

"A corset," Jennifer said softly.

"A what? Isn't that uncomfortable? Just how much did you drink last night?"

"Oh, Severus, honestly! You know I never drink more than one glass of anything…"  
"Did my sister come and bring absinthe again?" Severus squinted.

"No, actually, Hermione got it into her head to invite Fleur, if you must know," Jennifer said. Severus groaned and fell onto his back again, shaking his head as he looked at the ceiling. "Do you really hate it?"

"Jennifer, what am I going to do with you?" Severus asked. Jennifer curled up next to him again. "You don't need a corset."

"I probably don't need as many dresses as I have either, but you've never objected to those," Jennifer said softly. "It's just another garment."

"All right, all right, but no more wearing it to bed," Severus said with exasperation, Jennifer nodding slowly as he pulled her closer, running his hand over it again experimentally. "So, are you going to show me how to take it off?" Jennifer didn't answer right away, and then suddenly yawned.

"Actually, I'm still really tired from last night, not enough sleep yet," Jennifer said. Severus gazed at her searchingly for a moment, and then nodded.

"Sleep yourself out then, that's what weekends are for after all," Severus said kissing her. "Once you're awake again, we'll eat and have our talk. The lesson can wait until later," he added with a wicked smile. Jennifer smiled weakly back at him before settling into bed, closing her eyes despite being too worried to sleep.

But as Severus slipped into his sitting room, his eyes spotted a folded note lying under the window. Thinking perhaps it was a note from Tassels and Panning about his Snoop Chain, he picked it up read it, the contents making him stare at it with a bewildered expression. Grimacing, he glanced at the bedroom door then at the note then back again before putting it in his pocket. Scribbling a quick note and putting it in Jennifer's coffee cup, he headed out into the hall.


	28. GreenEyed Monsters

_Welcome to chapter twenty eight, one of the more fun chapters in the book, at least to write. This is in some ways a follow up to a one-line joke with Aurelius earlier in this series...I had always hoped to do something with i, and just now had the opportunity...hope you enjoy it.  
P.S. If any of you have strong suspicions about what's going on between Severus and Fleur, my hat's off to you! But please don't mention it in reviews quite yet...not that I dont want reviews mind you... g> Actually, I've been using the silence during the Easter/Passover lull to get a bit further ahead. Speculating a book just under 40 chapters...we shall see. JCWriter_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Green-Eyed Monsters

Jennifer did manage to doze off for a little while, but the wearing off of her current potion prompted her to get up and go about her increasingly complicated morning rituals, carefully refitting the corset that she had transfigured the night before after hearing Minerva's comment. It had been the only good thing in Jennifer's opinion to come out of the outing, and Severus like all the others, Jennifer thought to herself bitterly, had easily accepted it as her vanity. He of all people should have known better. She pushed away her anger as she double-checked to make sure she had covered every wound before finishing to get dressed. And what was she going to do about later? Already she knew there would be no way she could spend any real quality time with Severus and not have everything come out…she growled angrily.

This was definitely getting out of hand…was Ciardoth right in that it was only a matter of time before she betrayed them? No, she thought to herself. There was no way she was going to play into Ciardoth's hands, no matter what she was going to have to go through. The best solution was to find the mansion Lucius was hiding at and kill him…in fact, she knew it was truly the only solution. The only other outcome could be her own death, and if she were not careful, that of her entire family's. Well, she mused looking herself over in the mirror, she could easily ask if they could go to Corey's tonight…often that turned into a long outing when he got them working on some project in the lab, and she could easily enough claim to be tired after that. She found herself choking back tears, wishing nothing if not to tell him the truth, but it was much too late for that now.

She was going to have to face this on her own. What would Severus be doing, she wondered, if he had been the one dealing with this? Preparing for the worst, she answered grimly, while spending all the rest of his waking moments on the problem. She stared at the mirror, reading her own thoughts from her reflection. She had to find that mansion and fast, and in the meantime…

"Yeah, I know," she sighed sympathetically at her reflection. "But it's not like I wasn't going to need to do it sooner or later. Under the circumstances, I guess it had better be sooner. But who do I go to? I can't go to Vallid, she'd be on me like a magnet," she said, and then nodded to the reflection again. "Do what you have to do. That's all you can do," she told it and then finally left, heading to Severus' sitting room.

She had expected him to be there reading or marking papers, but he wasn't there at all. Curiously, Jennifer got out her watch and found his arrow pointed to his office, glancing at the coffee table, which had been set, the tray left covered. She went over to it and saw the note, glancing at it.

"Unexpected conference. Will return soon," she read then glanced at the time, wondering when he had left. All the children were in their houserooms except for Aurelius, who appeared to be at Quidditch practice. Had something happened with Zoë, she wondered? No, he would have said something about her then. Well, there was little to do but wait. Pouring herself some coffee, she waited for the ice chips to appear, giving it a quick stir before breaking out her journal. Inside, she had made notes of the mansion. She frowned at them. It could be any old building, she thought irritably and sighed, distractedly sketching out some of the rooms from memory to help her think, but nothing came to mind. No, she realized, she would have to find a way to see the outside of the building to even hope to figure out where it was.

Jennifer glanced up then, her eyes falling to Severus' personal bookshelf. He had many books on mental disciplines…if she could find a way to force herself into whatever dream state Ciardoth was putting her in…putting away her journal she went over to look through them, but sighed as she scanned the titles. They would be in his office, she realized. Except for basic tomes and encyclopedia sets, most of these were mysteries. Could she borrow such a book without suspicion, she wondered. Probably, she realized, any number of excuses would work, even though she really didn't know if any of them would have something that would help or not. Perhaps Fleur might know? The idea of going to her under any circumstances made Jennifer cringe. But at least if she asked Fleur there would be hardly any way that Severus could hear about it since he had made a point to avoid her. Jennifer smiled softly at that. He really had gone out of his way to reduce as much friction as possible between them. Glancing at the watch again, she sighed. It had been nearly an hour, and she had napped for another hour on top of it, and she knew she should send probably send a note to Corey warning them they were coming. Surely whatever business he was up to could be interrupted at least to ask him if he was interested in going.

Jennifer headed down the back stairs so she could slip in the first available passage downward to save how many staircases she had to take. But before she got to the last turn, she met up with Icarus, who floated in from the sidewall.

"There you are, Jennifer! Can I talk to you a moment? Up in my office maybe?" Icarus suggested.

"What about?" Jennifer frowned.

"Oh, ah, divination things…memories…that sort of thing," Icarus said nervously.

"Not right now, perhaps later," Jennifer said, waving the ghost off.

"Oh, but it really must be now!" Icarus insisted. Jennifer sighed.

"All right, Ick. What is it? We can talk here."

"I'd rather go back upstairs, actually."

"I'm not going to walk all the way up to the North Tower just so you can tell me something. If you have something to say, say it here," Jennifer said.

"It's just…" Icarus said, frowning a bit. "It's just that it's important for you to remember that often things aren't what they appear to be. What I mean to say is…well, only that you shouldn't jump to any conclusion about…well, anything."

"You wanted me to walk all the way up to the tower for that?" Jennifer said dubiously.

"Well…how about lunch? Yes, let's go talk over lunch!"

"Ick, you don't eat lunch," Jennifer said, then turned to walk down the corridor again.

"Neither do you, so it should work out fine!" Icarus pointed out. "How about tea?"

"Ick, why are you trying to stop me from going to Severus' office," Jennifer asked point blank.

"Um…" Icarus said, attempting to think quick. "About…about what I was saying..."

"Is she in there?" Jennifer squinted, and then suddenly picked up the pace, ignoring Ick's pleas for her to come back.

"Oh, no," he said when she slipped out the door, holding his ethereal forehead with his hand. "It's happening again."

Jennifer swiftly stepped into the classroom, noting the door was shut and most likely locked. Growling angrily at that, Jennifer stepped forward poised to knock, but then stopped. Quietly she whispered the password, carefully turning the door handle and opening it a crack.

"I know, Severus, but I don't like it, I don't like it at all," Fleur was saying as she paced the room. Jennifer let out a silent sigh. At least she had her hood up. "It's dishonest not to tell her the truth, no matter how hard that might be for her. She really needs to know."

"Fleur, you know as well as I do how Jennifer would react to this. Now is not the time," Severus said firmly. "I don't want her to know until I've…found some way to prepare her."

"She will never be prepared for this," Fleur said, getting up again. Jennifer ducked back a bit more, but kept her ear to the door. "What happened…it was so unexpected to both of us. But now…now that I'm sure that this isn't a feeling that's just going to go away, I can't possibly go on like this, especially after what happened last night. She was so cold to me, Severus, so very cold. She suspects something, I'm sure of it."

"Something, perhaps, but I highly doubt that she could even fathom what's really going on. Aurelius has seen to that. And I agree that she can't be kept in the dark forever, but now is not a good time. She's not ready to hear it."

"She'll never be ready to hear it, Severus," Fleur said with a sigh. "She is going to be hurt no matter what we tell her. But I'm also not going to deny what the two of us have found because of her, either. That wouldn't be fair to anyone."

"I would never ask you to," Severus said. "I merely ask that you let me handle this in my own way and own time, it is better for everyone involved if I do. I will tell her myself."

"Tell me what?" Jennifer suddenly said, pushing open the door angrily and stepping in as Severus and Fleur both turned losing all color in their faces. "Tell me what, Severus?"

"How long have you been standing there?" Severus asked, cursing himself for not having had his snoop stone in his hand.

"Answer the question, Severus!" Jennifer snapped. "How long has this been going on?" The two of them stared at Jennifer again, then at each other, Fleur instantly panicking.

"Oh, no, Jennifer!" Fleur began, but Severus suddenly put his hand on her arm.

"I think it's time that you went home for the weekend, Fleur. You have business there, and I would prefer to handle this matter myself."

"What? You don't just expect…"

"Yes, Fleur, that's exactly what I expect. It's not her decision and shouldn't be," Severus said firmly, Jennifer staring at him in shock, the sheer push of her trying to read his mind giving him a headache. "Please, just go. Let me speak to my wife alone."

"Well, at least you remember that I am your wife," Jennifer said in an acidic tone. Severus merely met the gaze evenly.

Reluctantly, Fleur headed towards the door but paused when she got there, glancing at Jennifer a moment.

"I truly would have liked it if we could have become friends," Fleur said softly to her, her face both sad and sincere as she stepped out.

Severus came over to the door as well, silently watching her leave. But after she passed through the last door, Severus took out his wand and shut it behind her then dozens of padlocks appeared upon it. He stepped back and did the same to his own office door and then walked over to his desk, turned, and leaned on the edge, folding his arms and looking at Jennifer with an expression of such disquieting anger that she was momentarily taken aback by it.

"Exactly what was it that you think that you were doing?" Severus demanded.

"What did I think _I_ was doing?" Jennifer repeated in surprise.

"Giving you my password to make life a bit more convenient for us does not in any way, shape, or form give you any right to listen in to a private conversation!" Severus snarled.

"A conversation that was entirely directed at me!" Jennifer said hotly.

"Who the conversation was about is inconsequential, Jennifer! You were spying on me!"

"It's a good thing I did, or I might never have known the truth!" Jennifer shouted back, tears forming in her eyes.

"And what truth might that be, Jennifer?" Severus challenged her.

"That you're obviously seeing Fleur behind my back!" Jennifer said angrily.

Severus stared at her, shaking his head at her in complete disbelief, the dead silence a pure indicator of just how angry he was in that moment.

"If you truly have so little faith in me to think I would do so after eighteen years of marriage, after everything we've been through, after the countless times I have risked my life and put everything I have on the line for you, then you deserve to believe it. Perhaps your father's been right all along. You really are a spoiled little brat who cares for nothing but what she can get out of people and has no appreciation for what anyone else has done for her. Get out," Severus said pointing at the door again, the locks falling off and disappearing as it swung open.

"What?"

"Get out of my office. And don't expect the password to be the same the next time you come looking to question my integrity! You have a lot of nerve doing so after all the lies you've been telling me this year, making me stand by and pray that it's all for a good reason and that you'd come to me eventually…not that you ever did. I will not be treated this way, not even by you! So get out, and don't come back until you're ready to prove your faith, because I refuse to play this game with you anymore!"

When she didn't respond, Severus finally grabbed her arm and walked her out, the door slamming shut behind her. A second later, Jennifer heard the loud clang-clanging sounds of the locks covering the inside of it. Stunned and shaking, Jennifer fell to her knees, not moving for a long time.

Even if the rest of the students hadn't noticed the changes within Craw and Snape over the next few weeks, it would have been difficult for their children, niece and nephew to miss it. Both of them were peculiarly quiet in class; even Snape, who despite the unusually firm hand and low tolerance for disobedience, barely raised his voice no matter how many points he was deducting.

But the strangest difference of all was that of Professor Delacour. The normally chipper woman had over the course of one weekend grew somber, melancholy and more serious, and although she still was kind and patient in class, the dramatic difference caused a great many students to be worried about her. She had, at least, seemed to have finally made a friend. Snape, who had always avoided her before, often stopped by in between classes and even occasionally sat beside her for meals in the Great Hall. Craw, on the other hand, kept to herself, and except for working with Zoë and Morfinn in the afternoons and at class times was rarely seen at all.

Andrew had little time to worry too much about his parents' strange behavior, for avoiding Eigil and his gang had become a full time occupation. Halbert had been quite upset with him after he had gotten in trouble for sticking up for him, and even though they had quickly made amends again, Andrew really didn't want another situation to come up where his friend felt like he had to intervene. Instead he chose to travel from class to class alone and invisible and either being the first in class and first out or finding other means inside secret passages and closets to change back and forth.

But one day near the end of January, Andrew…as well as the rest of the school, could no longer ignore the apparent triangle developing between the three professors. It had all started at lunch as Andrew slipped in from the back, passing the table where several Professors, including his father and Delacour sat chatting. Madame Brittle and Professor Weasley were there as well, chatting about the upcoming season, while Delacour sat beside him, going over some of Snape's research.

"Professor?" Andrew said, Snape glancing up thoughtfully. "I was just wondering if everything was going to be all right for Saturday?"

"You'll have to check with Professor Craw on that," Snape said quietly. "However, I for one see no reason why it wouldn't be, assuming none of you lose your privileges before then," he added warningly.

"Great. Thanks," Andrew grinned as Snape began to explain to Fleur about the Unicorns. Fleur shuddered in response, and then said something that made him nod thoughtfully. Hermione and Danny suddenly became interested in the conversation, but Andrew hadn't heard the comments for he had already turned for the Gryffindor table, hopping over the bench into place between Halbert and Zack. "Well! Sounds like everything's still on for the second!"

"Great!" Halbert said enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see the Unicorns again. Are you two coming?" He asked the twins.

"Sure, why not?" Zack said, but Zoë poked at her plate distractedly. "What's the big deal about the second, though? I mean, why not just wait until the Hogsmeade trip?"

"I don't know, exactly," Andrew admitted, "I just know there's a real deep connection between Rel and Pali on St. Brigit's day…even more than on Halloween, even though he likes to see him then too. And since he gets to go, I'm hardly going to pass up an opportunity to see Cody. He's a real chum."

"That Unicorn has definite personality. Even if he does have a bit of a horse face," Halbert teased.

"Does not," Andrew said defensively.

"Does too," Halbert grinned.

"Oh come on, they all look like horses," Zoë said impatiently. "Really, what are they but horses with horns?"

"Oh, come on, Zoë, they're much more than that," Andrew said.

"Not to me," Zoë said, getting up. "In fact, I'm sure I've already made plans with Gretchen on Saturday. I think I'm going to go sit with her." As she left, Zack merely shrugged at Andrew, and Andrew politely decided not to comment.

"Hey Andrew!" Phil Rich nudged Dana and Selda, who had been sitting next to Zoë, to scoot into the empty spot so he could be a little closer to them. "So um, what's going on between your father and Professor Delacour these days?"

"What do you mean?" Andrew frowned at him, and Phil rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Andrew, it's not like the whole school hasn't noticed your parents haven't had a falling out. It's pretty obvious why," Phil said, glancing up at the table and shaking his head. Andrew glanced up as well to see the Fleur, Danny, and Hermione all giggling about something, while Severus looked unusually smug. "What is it that gorgeous women see in your father, anyhow? I don't get it, it's like a beauty and beast complex or something."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Andrew said. "So he's hanging out with staff, big deal. Most of the staff is female."

"He's been hanging out with Professor Delacour," Phil said. "Open your eyes, Andrew. She's got her hooks in him good, and Mr. Midlife is falling for it. You'd better start paying more attention to your parents, because I have a feeling one of them won't be coming back next year." Andrew glanced at Halbert, who looked unusually somber. Apparently, Phil hadn't been the only one who had noticed.

"I don't believe it," Zack said firmly, stabbing at his sandwich with his fork. "I don't care what it looks like, I simply don't believe it. You don't believe it either, Andrew. It's just another wild story about the Snapes because everyone loves to gossip about you guys, just like condemning the old man for this Skull thing based on circumstantial evidence. First off, Snape wouldn't be so damn obvious if he was going to cheat on her…the man's a genius…he's an ass, granted, but still a genius. And second, if it was real, I'm sure he'd have talked to you four about it by now. There's no reason to jump to conclusions over this. I did that once myself, and boy did I regret it."

"I think you're both in denial," Phil decided. Beside him, the two girls listening both nodded in agreement. "Don't believe me, fine. But you might want to look in the doorway."

Andrew, Halbert and Zack immediately turned to see Jennifer standing just to one side, partially hidden by the door itself as she stared vehemently up at the main table, knuckles white as she glanced at the students, reading some of their expressions.

Just then, Jennifer heard a wild laughter behind her and turned to see a small lime green creature with large feet and no arms. A large fanged mouth took up most of the front bottom half of the two-foot high egg-shaped creature, while taking up the top of its dome was a large eye shaped like a teardrop with a large green, circular pupil.

"Oh, no! Not that!" Jennifer said in fright as the corridor around her suddenly filled up with the creatures, attracted with little doubt to the pure strength of her jealousy in that moment.

Screams broke out within the Great Hall itself then as an entire colony of the little Green-eyed Monsters appeared inside and began gnawing on the tables and all its contents, the students leaping to get out of the way as the Professors clambered to their feet. Immediately, Severus looked straight out the doors at where she stood, his mouth going thin and wide knowing full well what had happened as he got to his feet.

"Craters!" Jennifer said, and would have hid if she had thought it would do any good. She took out her wand and began spraying out fishing nets to try and contain them. It was a temporary setback, however, for the creatures immediately began to gnaw holes in the netting. She knew from experience that the only true way to get rid of them was to call an exterminator. She had gone through quite a number of these invasions when Aurelius had been younger, and nothing ever seemed to keep them busy for too long.

A spark of flames whisked up from behind her, and Jennifer turned to see Filch down the hall, furiously trying to keep them back.

"They're everywhere on this floor, Professor!" Filch barked at her. "We can't let 'em get to the stairwell! They'd be chewin' on the paintings!"

"Oh stars, you're right," Jennifer said in a panic. "Damn! What are we going to do?"

"Jennifer!" Severus barked, somehow climbing over the pack of them to get to her, kicking them off his boots. "Jennifer, run out to the Courtyard. They can't eat through stone, and they should follow you!"

"Don't tell me you started all this!" Filch said in surprise.

Grimacing, Jennifer ran through the halls, netting every group she saw gnawing on something, her rib hurting extremely by the time she ran out the door and stood by the fountain, waiting. A moment later, Hermione, Danny, Fleur and Severus appeared, their clothes torn, chewed and looking completely disheveled as they paralyzed, froze, mesmerized and stunned every one of them in their way.

"They're not coming out!" Hermione said.

"We noticed!" Danny said, Jennifer shrugging unknowingly where she stood out of hearing range. "The excitement must have worn off the jealously!"

Cursing loudly, Severus glanced to make sure Jennifer was watching then grabbed Fleur and kissed her, while Danny, Hermione and Filch stared at him with dropped jaws. Instantly, the halls around them grew silent as the Green-eyed Monsters suddenly popped in from apparently nowhere and piled on and around Jennifer, completely filling the Courtyard and burying her in the process. Danny put out a hand and called up her broom, hurrying out to rescue Jennifer from the pile while Severus and Fleur both wiped their lips with the back of their hands and then glanced at each other warily. Fleur glared at him.

"Sorry, no choice," Severus said apologetically.

"Apologize to your wife," Fleur retorted.

"I will…eventually," Severus murmured.

"And that had better not be the only one you apologize to either," Fleur said hotly, watching as Danny gave her a hand up and helped her get rid of a persistent monster who was still dangling from her robes. Several other professors came up behind them, and Severus glanced over to see Dumbledore standing there.

"The exterminators should be here any moment," he assured them, and then stared with surprise through his glasses at the two figures hovering on the broom, the monsters still jumping in attempts to get at them. "It's been quite some time since we've had this big of an infestation! Goodness, is that Jennifer? What have you been doing, Severus?" Severus grimaced but said nothing, while Fleur looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but there. "Hm," Dumbledore said, but said nothing else as he watched a group of wizards in bright orange robes work to round up the pests.


	29. New Wounds and Old

_A/N You know, I was so tempted to write a faux chapter today with a racy Snape-Fleur scene and a mass murder, but as it so happened, dang it, I ran out of time, for I am absorbed with writing the climax chapter in this book which is very draining as I carefully consider each line...eh, you'll see. Such as it would have been fun, I decided just to upload the next chapter, whose ending events is quite pivotal indeed in the development of two of the main characters. Hope you like it...and I hope that everyone gets back from spring break soon! Was hoping someone would tell me about what they thought of my green monsters! lol Oh, well. Enjoy. JCWriter_

_P.S. American readers who may be confused on what Aurelius is asking in the scene with the Skull, just insert "Moons" with "Quartermaines" and "Walford" with "St. Charles" and you'll get the idea. g>  
_

Chapter Twenty-Nine

New Wounds and Old

Nestled by the trees and peeking out from the snow, tiny wild crocuses braved the chill February wind to be kissed by the bright sunlight, soaking it in while the trees within the Dark Forest had yet to even begin to form leaves. After several horrible days and restless nights, Jennifer ached more than any of the children for the trip to the Glen, her heart heavy and missing Keki more than she had had in a long time.

"After we find them, let's walk to the Grove," Jennifer suggested to them quietly. "Maybe afterwards we can stop by the village for a quick butterbeer to warm up before we head back."

"Sounds great!" Halbert said enthusiastically, glad to get more than just a sight of Unicorns out of the trip. It had often been hard for him to watch his friends go off when he always ended up watching on the sidelines. Suddenly, Aurelius broke away from the others and picked up speed. "Hullo, there he goes again! He knows we're not supposed to be separated."

"I don't think he can help it," Jennifer said thoughtfully, then offered a weak smile. "Well, we'd best follow him then!"

"I still see him, it's this way," Andrew said, Alex and Alicia following eagerly behind while Jennifer, Halbert and Zack took up the rear.

In no time they were working their way towards the far side of the glen, Jennifer frowning slightly as walked over the slushy ground. Bits of green peeked through the slush here and there, and it made little sense to Jennifer why the Unicorns were hugging the trees. It wasn't like them to pass up the first grass of summer. She gazed up at the cloudless blue sky for a moment but soon had to look down because of the glare. She saw a white patch then out of the corner of her eye, and a whisking of the tail, and then finally she caught sight of Unicorn eyes as one of them passed by a tree.

"Look, there's Jule! But why is she so skittish?" Alicia asked, pointing out the frisky mare looking out from the trees.

"I don't know, but I'm quite sure it's not us," Jennifer said thoughtfully. Aurelius had already found Pali, and the two of them were standing on the edge of the glen beyond the tree line. Halbert hesitated, unsure of how near to get, but Jennifer gestured to him and Zack. "Come on, they won't mind you getting a little closer so long as you're with me," she assured them.

As they came nearer, the other three Snapes went to greet their mounts just inside the Forest, while Pali offered Jennifer a deep bow, which she returned as Halbert watched the exchange in amazement. Alicia suddenly squealed and hugged Jule's neck warmly.

"Pali wants to know if you want to meet his new filly," Aurelius said with a thin smile, his voice sounding strangely distant. "It's his first born, not even a week old."

"We'd love to," Jennifer grinned, and Aurelius nodded, patting Pali's side who then waved his head in signal. A moment later, a tiny golden baby Unicorn peeked out from behind Jule, a bit timid about answering her father's call. But finally she walked out, taking ginger steps across the snow before stopping to look at them. Cautiously she came closer, but then paused at her father's low neigh. She bobbed her head, not quite able to manage a bow.

"The Centaurs named her Kela," Aurelius told them.

"What a very pretty name!" Jennifer said, bowing back again. Immediately the filly came closer still, Halbert getting nervous.

"Should we back up?"

"It's all right, Halbert. There's nothing in the world as incorruptible as a baby Unicorn," Jennifer said, kneeling as she came forward and reaching out to her. "They're too filled with joy and innocence to be anything else! It's all right; she came to us. Go ahead and touch her."

"She's very soft," Zack said, enjoying the experience in spite of himself, while Halbert was too elated to speak.

Jennifer knew what was going to happen when she touched the Unicorn's nose, feeling her grief and sadness melt away as Kela's breath washed over her, and memories of happier times rushed into her mind. But just as suddenly as they came they disappeared as a wave of fear hit. Instantly alerted even before the filly had time to whinny and bolt back into the woods, Jennifer had stood and taken out her wand.

"What is it? What's going on?" Halbert said as he got up.

"Turn around," Zack said in a hollow voice. As Halbert and Jennifer turned, they saw a long line of men in dark hooded robes stretching out over the Glen.

In the center stood a figure in white with a rather frightening skull mask that made him truly look as if he had no regular face; the hollow eyes and jaw making him quite impossible to read. But as the man took a few steps forward, Jennifer instantly recognized the walk, and shook her head, not believing what she was seeing. Behind her, whinnies broke out as the Unicorns protested the intrusion.

"I suggest you put down the wand, Jennifer," the Skull said firmly, still holding his. "The two boys should as well."

"Dad?" Jennifer murmured, wondering if her ears two were playing tricks on her.

"How did they find us?" Zack asked, Halbert shaking his head slowly in response.

"I'm here to collect my grandchildren," the Skull said. "Hogwarts isn't safe enough to my liking and I'm sure they will do better elsewhere under my care. If they come peacefully, no one needs to get hurt."

"You would hurt your own daughter, let alone these children?" Jennifer said warily, not putting her wand down.

"If I have to, Jennifer, yes. But considering everything going on, it would be in your best interests to cooperate, don't you think? Especially now that Severus has moved on. You don't think Fleur's going to help protect them, do you?" the Skull asked.

But Aurelius, sitting on top of Pali now, burst into laughter.

"What a babbling idiot! You're not my grandfather! And we're not going with you."

"Of course I'm your grandfather!" the Skull snapped.

"Really? Then tell me how your friends the Moons are doing down in Walford?" Aurelius challenged him.

"You know quite well that I look after all my friends, Aurelius," the Skull said, Aurelius chuckling again as Pali took a few high proud steps closer to where Jennifer, Halbert and Zack were standing.

"Really, well I definitely agree they need looking after. And when's the last time you visited Corrie? Not Willowby…the other one," Aurelius asked.

"I am not here to play games, Aurelius, I am here to make sure you and your siblings have a safe and stable place to live."

"Thanks, but we're fine where we are. And by the way, why are you calling my mother Jennifer, anyhow?"

Jennifer suddenly relaxed then, for even though she had no idea what the first two questions Aurelius had asked him were, the third was quite clear to her.

"Because that's her name!" the Skull snarled.

"All right then, Dad, if it's really you perhaps I'll help you see them to safety," Jennifer said. "But first take off your mask…or are you afraid that I might see through the Polyjuice Potion you have on?"

"Enough of this!" the Skull snapped. "Grab them!"

"Into the trees!" Jennifer barked at Halbert and Zack just before Pali gave out a powerful rallying neigh and a line of Unicorns burst from the trees. Little Kela had wanted to go too, but as she stumbled out, Halbert and Zack quickly pulled her back in while Jennifer shouted at them to find cover, a strange force field appearing around them as they hid the filly in a wild hedge.

A herd of charging Unicorns was a terrible sight to see under any circumstances, and their protections against magic were strong, especially when staying together. But then one of the Death Eaters took out a silver chain lasso and threw it in front of one, tripping the poor beast, which fell to its side. Filled with outrage as several of the others Disapparated out from the charge and transfigured lassos of their own, Jennifer waited until she had a clear shot of a group away from the pack and blasted them with the Shrieking Death spell, grimly watching them double over in pain and hold their ears.

Just then something hit her from behind and tossed her to the ground, a flash of bright light temporarily blinding her vision as she called her wand back into her hand and rolled over. As her vision cleared she saw the unmistakable form of Ciardoth standing over her.

"I see you don't want to play nice," Ciardoth said coolly. "Well, neither do I. Time to get a taste of your own medicine. Enjoy it, it'll probably be the last thing you ever hear," she said with a smile, her face suddenly becoming almost ghostlike as she pointed her long thin arm at Jennifer. Immediately, Jennifer began to cast the Sonorous Shield as Ciardoth began to shriek, but before she could get it fully up the wrenching song hit her. As if out of thin air, Pali suddenly appeared over her with Aurelius still on his back, and upon Aurelius' arm was the Aegis, effectively spreading the sound waves off in different directions.

"Mum! Get out of here!" Aurelius barked, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold her for long.

"I'm not going to leave you kids here by yourself!" Jennifer said, getting up and glancing horrified at how many Unicorns had been downed by the lassos, despite the fact that the three the others were riding were still going strong, chasing every Death Eater stupid enough to get too close to them.

"You cannot win, Jennifer Craw!" Ciardoth laughed. Aurelius used the break in the spell to back up a bit, but still kept between Ciardoth and his mother. "Even now things are set in motion that will spell your final defeat!"

Just then, a horn sounded in the distance, and Ciardoth paused, as if trying to connect the sound with a memory.

"That may be, but I have a feeling it's not going to be tonight," Aurelius said. Pali suddenly reared as if in response to the horn, and Jennifer turned, watching as the Death Eaters who were left had stopped to stare up the length of the Glen, listening to the rumbling sound coming towards them. Ciardoth's recognition took hold then, and in a flash of light, she was gone again.

The centaurs had come. Elated and relieved at the extra help, Jennifer found her second wind, petrifying one of the Death Eaters that was tossing a lasso and hitting another who had been attacking them as they lay there with a more painful joint-locking spell. She was so busy and with the chaos of arrows flying past her she was hardly aware of the knife that was thrown into her thigh until the pain hit her several seconds later.

"Do you mind? I believe that's mine," said the Skull as he crawled up beside her. He, too, had been wounded, gored in the leg it seemed. His mask had come off, revealing Thomas' face, but a much younger visage of him than he was now…at least twelve years younger. "Of course," he continued, when he noticed Jennifer looking at his leg, "Mine will heal. Let's see how well you are able to hide that." Growling, Jennifer pointed her wand at him with full intention of killing him, when suddenly he Disapparated out of sight.

"Come back here, you coward!" She shouted angrily into the wind, noticing then that the remainder of the Death Eaters had left as well with only the few she had petrified becoming the prisoners of the centaurs. Alex, who had shaken off the Unicorn's influences quicker than the others, had hurried to her side, crying out in distress when she saw the knife. "No, no, it's okay, I…I have potions on me, help me get it out," Jennifer said, tossing Alex some rags from her cloak and ripping the material back on her skirt, her eyes watering.

"Shall I send for our healer?" Firenze asked solemnly as he stepped up to them.

"No, no, please, help the Unicorns," Jennifer pleaded, barely crying out at all as she and Alex pulled out the straight blade. "See? It's okay, put pressure on it, Alex," Jennifer said gritting through her teeth as she got out a blood staunch potion and drank it all down. "There! It's all right, now."

"No, there's still an open wound…" Alex said, checking under rags.

"It'll just take a minute, I'm sure…Alex, please go make sure everyone else is all right, then we need to send word back to the castle," Jennifer said. Alex frowned but then nodded, leaving Jennifer to clean it with water and then deftly working the lid off from the jar in her inside pocket smeared the substance upon it. It was then she noticed Firenze still standing protectively nearby, watching with interest. "Just a healing salve," she said nervously, slowly getting to her feet.

"It works strangely," he said, but didn't comment further, his attention drawn by rustling sounds within the Forest.

A moment later, Dumbledore and Severus arrived, and one by one the remaining three slipped off their Unicorns and came over to them and Halbert and Zack reluctantly let the little one go to her momma.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?" Dumbledore asked. Jennifer took a quick swig of pain killer before daring to follow Alex over.

"Mum was injured," Alex said. "And a lot of the Unicorns." Severus looked over at Jennifer worriedly.

"I'm fine, I had potions on me," Jennifer said quickly. "We were jumped by the Skull and some of his followers. He wanted to take the children," she admitted. "He said it wasn't safe here."

"Who?"

"Some man posing to be our grandfather," Aurelius said, his eyes still in a bit of a daze but otherwise looking all right. "But he wasn't our grandfather. He didn't even know anything about what Muggle programs he watches."

"He was using Polyjuice Potion," Jennifer said firmly. "And an old batch at that. His hair was more auburn than grey, and he wasn't as thin. Perhaps just before he went into Azkaban."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Severus asked expectantly.

Jennifer hesitated, glancing at Alexandria. She at least would know she had…so would Firenze. _All of your actions will have consequences, _she had been told. No, she thought firmly. No, she wasn't going to allow herself to be controlled anymore.

"It was Roger Baylor," Jennifer said at last; glad when her voice didn't sound all that shaky when she said it. "He's the one who's been posing as the Skull."

"That explains a lot," Severus nodded, glancing at Dumbledore, who nodded as well.

"So it does," Dumbledore agreed. "But how are we ever going to prove it?"

The hint of an early spring that had teased them in the Forest blossomed into reality as March rolled in. By then, the four Snapes were getting more worried about the estrangement in their parents, for it hadn't seemed to have improve for the last month as neither Jennifer nor Severus seemed willing to budge on whatever it was keeping them apart. Alexandria and Alicia were taking it the hardest and it was mirrored in their Transfiguration marks as all the sudden they had taken a very noticeable disliking to Professor Delacour. Andrew's attempts to talk to Aurelius about it met with only tight-lipped expressions, and if he pressed, Aurelius would only sigh and tell him not to worry about it.

Zack, Zoë, and Halbert proved to be a lot more supportive, and strangely enough, it was Zack who was Snape's greatest defender.

"Honestly, Andrew, I think what's happened is that your mother's gotten the same idea in her head as the rest of the school has about Delacour and Snape and she's too stubborn to admit she's wrong on it," Zack said.

"I can't believe you're still in denial, especially after that Green-eyed Monster attack," Phil said with a sigh, making his chess piece move and then waving Halbert to take his. Halbert glanced sideways at Andrew, who was shaking his head at the piece he picked. Nonchalantly he chose another. "Even the papers have picked it up. The gossip column has hardly talked about anything else for weeks."

"Isn't that bad for the school?" Dana frowned. "What's the board saying about all of this?"

"The only thing I've found was a small snippet of Dale Shea saying that the board acts on facts and not rumors," Halbert said. "And that these sorts of rumors are spread from time to time, often by students."

"I think they need to wake up and realize it's more than just a rumor," Phil said. Beside him, Dana slapped his arm.

"Have a bit of heart, Phil!" She hissed, nodding to Andrew.

"It is just a rumor," Zack said firmly, glancing at Andrew. "He'd never give up on Aunt Jennifer, and you know it."

"Oh, come on, Zack. How can you be so sure about it?" Phil sighed at him.

"Simple. I made an appointment with him for a conference a few weeks back and asked him," Zack said.

"What? And then you believed him?" Phil said, raising his brows. Zack shrugged.

"He didn't have a reason to lie about it," Zack said. "If he says he isn't seeing her, he isn't." Andrew sighed and got up, while Halbert looked at him with concern.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Andrew said. "Clear my head and all that."

"You want me to come with you?" Halbert asked.

"No, it's all right, just finish your game," Andrew said. "I'll meet you in the library later."

Reluctantly, Halbert turned back to the game, staring at the board for a long time before finally making a move. Phil grinned then, snapping a piece into place so quickly that it looked as if he had been waiting to do it for some time.

"Check mate, mate," Phil said. "Zack's turn."

"What?" Halbert said stunned. "I don't see it! Show me!"

So it was that Halbert was so busy watching Phil explain the six ways in which Halbert was mated that he didn't notice Eigil Hauk and his gang slipping out into the corridor to try and figure out where Andrew had went. But after staying to watch Zack completely skunk Phil in fifteen moves, Halbert decided to go ahead and get the books he needed to return. Taking the back corridor so he could stop by the kitchen for a snack on the way, Halbert was more than a little surprised to hear a muffled sound coming from a closet near the painting to the kitchen. A Quidditch bat had been used to keep the closet shut, and in alarm, Halbert quickly opened it to find Morfinn inside, sitting with his hands magically bound and a handkerchief in his mouth.

"What the devil? Are you all right?" Halbert asked, then as an afterthought took the handkerchief out of his mouth.

"Andrew…you've got to find Andrew!" Morfinn said in a panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Halbert asked, helping him take off the bindings.

"Hauk and his gang they…they came to the kitchen looking for Andrew and started asking a lot of questions then…oh, never mind what they did to me, the point is they know what Andrew can do!" Morfinn said, angry at himself.

"You mean…"

"Yes, the know how he's been evading them! Halbert, I don't know what they're going to do…they took a bag of flour…"

"Go get a professor! I'll try to track him down, hopefully before they find him,"

"But do the professors know? I mean about Andrew?" Morfinn sniffled.

"Get Snape then!" Halbert said, hurrying down the hall.

"Oh, all right," Morfinn said, holding his stomach. "And then I think I'm going to be sick."

Normally on a warm spring day, Andrew might have taken a walk by the lake or to visit the Pegusi, but all the stress of the family had been weighing heavily upon him. The attack upon them during the Unicorn visit was fresh in his mind, as was his father's aloof behavior towards his mother afterwards. Andrew had hoped along with his siblings that the close call might have patched things up, but apparently, that was not to be. And yet, Zack's words too made a lot of sense, but he still didn't like what was going on, not at all.

The reason the family had lasted so long under trying circumstances was the very fact that they had stayed together. And now…now it was very hard to feel safe. Even when they had been forced to leave their home during Christmas, Andrew had felt at ease with his siblings and parents around him; and even though he knew any one of them would jump in in an emergency, he still couldn't help but think that such a division would put them all at risks they wouldn't normally face.

Slipping down the stairs, Andrew peered in the open door of his mother's office to see her hard at work at her desk, looking very tired and worn. A law book of some kind a good four inches thick was at her side and she flipped through it as she worked, pausing every now and then to look at the seascape on the wall, looking lost and sad before turning back to what she was working on.

Upstairs, the Defense room was locked shut, a sign that Snape was probably nowhere in the vicinity, and he passed by it thoughtfully, wondering what his siblings were doing. Alex was probably hanging with Zoë, Mandria and Gretchen, he mused, and Aurelius was undoubtedly getting ready for the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game. Alicia would be either at practice or in the Trophy Room…Andrew resisted the urge to check. It was always so hard to stop talking to Caprica Dusthorn once he began, for she was such a good listener…and yet something about the way his parents behaved around the painting made him not want to trust her.

Andrew sighed, turning towards the library reluctantly. He needed a family meeting, he decided, even if it was just to talk. Maybe between the four of them, they could find some way to improve things between their parents. The idea perked him up a bit, and he grinned to himself as he thought of some of the plots and schemes Alex and Aurelius might come up with for the project. In fact, he was so busy thinking about it that he didn't pay attention to the white dust filling the air in one of the intersections of the main passage until he was already halfway through it.

He paused to look at the floor wondering if the House Elves knew about it, when he turned a bit to see his own footprints. Before he could realize the significance, two boys tackled him from the side, pushing him to the floor. He struggled to get up as a ten-pound bag of flour appeared over him and dumped out the remainder of its contents on his head. A second later, that which was on him disappeared as well, but still it had done its job. Laurel and Heph both had a firm grip on him, pulling the invisible boy to his feet while Eigil felt around until he got a hold of his head, stuffing a handkerchief in his mouth.

"Amazing! I love how t'ings on him just disappear too," Eigil said, clapping a bit. "So, dis is da product of your parents lurid imaginations, vut?" He sneered, the other two snickering as well. "Come, Snape, we vant to talk to you, und I have just da place. Let's take him out behind da greenhouses," he suggested, and immediately the other two began to drag him off. Quickly seeing that his invisibility was nothing but damning now, Andrew turned visible again, inspiring laughter from Eigil as he saw his flour covered face.

"Dat is a good color! He looks more like his fadder than ever," Eigil sneered. "Now let's make him a double, yes?"

Andrew had given up struggling, but he hadn't given up looking around for someone to try and get their attention. But Filch didn't seem to be in his office when they passed, and Sprout must have taken off for the weekend, for all was quiet out back. The stench was positively wretched, and Andrew immediately didn't blame the Professor for deciding to get away for the weekend. It was time for the spring composting and mulching, and all the fields were covered with rich black niacin filled manure. Sensing what was about to happen, Andrew bit Laurel in attempt to get his hand free and get to his wand, but as they struggled, Eigil took the precaution of snatching it out of Andrew's belt and putting it in his own. Finally the two of them threw him in a large pile behind the shed, Laurel casting a holding spell on him while Heph could do little more than hold his nose.

"Take da tail out of his hair. He looks like a girl," Eigil sneered. "And da handkerchief. No vun is going to hear him out here."

"Wait until my brother hears about this, Eigil!" Andrew spat angrily.

"Und vut do you expect him to do? Fight anudder battle for you? You are a pathetic coward! But then, like father like son, ya?"

"You should know," Andrew spat. "Your father was a brute too, wasn't he? He took it out on you and your mother, that's why…"

"Shuddup about my fadder!" Eigil snarled, backhanding him across his face. "You t'ink you're so good because you're a Snape und your fadder is respectable but he is nut'ing, Snape, and you are nut'ing too!" Andrew cringed as Eigil push his head back in the manure then released the spell, pulling him back to his feet for his comrades to see. "Look! It really is a mini Snape!" Eigil sneered, the horrible black substance sticking to Andrew's thin blonde hair and completely covering it in stringy clumps. "He even smells like him! Let's have a little more fun, ya? Put him against da vall and ve'll have a bit of target practice," Eigil suggested, using his wand to make a Bludger-sized ball of manure which hovered in the air, waiting.

"Please, just let me go! Come on, this has gone far enough!" Andrew said as they pushed him against the wall. "Heph, please! You used to be my brother's friend…"

"Used to be is the key words," Heph said. "I'm not his puppet anymore."

"And instead you're Eigil's?"

"Enough!" Eigil said. "Anyone got a Bludger Bat? I'm sure it vill make dis much more fun…ah never mind, dis vill vurk," he said, grabbing a bit of spare wood nearby and grinning evenly, taking a few toying swings with it before stepping to the rotating ball.

Andrew closed his eyes just as Eigil smacked the ball, having little doubt it was going to end up straight in his face. Just then, however, the two boys on either side of him suddenly jerked away and he heard a strange sound. Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw the still spinning ball hovering a mere inch from his nose. As it fell to the ground, he was amazed to see Eigil Hawk lying flat against the pile, while the boys on either side of him were plastered to the wall.

That was when Andrew spotted his father standing beside Halbert, standing with his wand still in his hand and shaking with such pure anger that Andrew thought he was going to blow. But the worst part was the look on his face for it was an expression that Andrew had never seen before; a look so haunted, so devastated, and full of such personal pain that Andrew's own feelings of humiliation suddenly seemed unimportant in comparison.

"Halbert, get me another professor out here," Snape said in a voice so strange that even Halbert looked off balance.

"Sir?"

"Get another professor out here. NOW!" He barked. "I am not allowed to cause bodily injury to a student but so help me I shall if I'm left to this, so find someone and bring them here before I do something we'll all regret!"

Andrew stared at his father in shock as Halbert raced back inside. Snape was dead serious. Slowly, Andrew moved away from the wall, wishing he were anywhere else at that moment.

"Get your wand, Andrew. And I had better never see it out of your hands again!" Snape snapped. "As soon as another professor gets here, I want you to go straight to my office!"

"Can I…"  
"_Straight_ there!" Snape ordered again, and Andrew wisely decided now would not be a very good time to argue.

Snape did not seem in the bit interested in putting his wand down, keeping it pointed more at Eigil than at the other two. He was still in that position when Halbert arrived again with Jennifer. It was obvious from Snape's change in expression that Jennifer would have not been his first choice, for it only took her one look to see the full range of emotions he was going through in that instant, her own face paling dramatically as she frowned disapprovingly at the three pinned Slytherin.

"Handle this, please," Snape said simply. "I need to have some words with my son." Jennifer frowned worriedly but didn't argue as Snape finally put his wand away, glancing back at Andrew only once before turning for his office. Andrew glanced at his mother who merely nodded to him, and then he meekly followed behind his father.

Jennifer waited until they were safely out of range then took her own wand out, releasing the three from Severus' spell.

"I hope you realize just how lucky the three of you are at the moment," Jennifer said grimly as Eigil got himself out of the muck and the other two picked themselves up from where they had fallen to the ground. "If you hadn't been on this property and wearing those robes, I think he might have killed you."

The door slammed behind Andrew, but Andrew refused to move away from it as Severus paced the floor in such complete anger that even Rasputin decided to move and hide under the desk rather than to risk getting in his path.

"I am having a very hard time swallowing this, Andrew. I can't believe how far you've let this get. I can't believe that no one bothered to tell me up until now what happened at Halloween," Severus said, Andrew looking uncomfortable. "But most of all, I cannot believe after everything I've done…after teaching the four of you more about protecting yourselves than most fully trained wizards know…after bringing you up with more advantages than your mother and I could have never dreamed of growing up with, after doing everything we could to instill some level of pride and self respect and sense of duty within you, and having siblings so that you could have support that an only child such as we could only dream of, after doing everything in my power to make sure this never happened to one of you, you _let_ it happen! Let it! What is wrong with you? Why didn't you do something? I just can't comprehend how you could do this to yourself, let alone to me. You have no idea, I'm sure, exactly just how disappointed I am in you at this very moment! You were more than capable of handling a handful of surly students and making sure they would never bother you again and you let them walk all over you as if it didn't matter!"

"Well, maybe because it didn't so much, to me," Andrew said quietly.

"Well, it matters to me!" Severus snapped. "It matters to your siblings, it matters to your mother, but most of all it matters to me! If there was one single thing I didn't want out of you four coming to this school was to have any of you go through any semblance of what I had to! The fact that you chose not to stop it is nothing short of intolerable! I taught you defenses so that you could use them, not to stand by and let yourself get pummeled with manure and God knows what else they've thrown at you over the year."

"I know you taught us defenses to use, Father, but I was under the impression you meant us to use them wisely," Andrew said quietly.

"That doesn't mean not to use them at all!" Severus shouted.

"I understand that but…I don't know, sir, I just have trouble justifying blasting a kid no matter how mean he is just because he's jealous of the fact that I have you as a father," Andrew said, Severus staring at him. "The advantages that you just talked about…he never had any of that. And he definitely didn't have a father who would have cared about what happened to him."

"This is not about him, this is about you," Severus said gritting his teeth, refusing to let him turn the subject around. "I will not stand to watch you sit by and do nothing to protect yourself when you have the means to do so. Go get cleaned up. And do not let this happen again. Ever."

Andrew gazed at his father's angry, hurt face for a moment longer before slowly nodding and reaching for the door, the door automatically opening for him in response. As he left, the door shut again, and Severus slumped into his desk chair and held his head in his hands attempting to contain the memories racing through his mind.


	30. The Changing of the Guard

_A/N Welcome to my fanfic-had-a-rough-day-yesterday-so-not-expecting-any-reviews-so-what-the-hell-_

_I'll-put-this-one-up chapter. Ahem. Please please please don't miss chapter 29, New Wounds and Old, which basically explains why what happens in this chapter happens. I know a lot of you couldn't get in to read yesterday, so please double check your chapter number. Thanks! _

_ Ya, I'm still working on the climax chapter. Maybe I'll actually finish it today, who knows. You're looking at like 9-10 chapters after this one. When this book is finished, though, please expect an intermission; the last book will have elements of every book in it, and I need to really go back through them...I've been stashing clues for this last book, believe it or not, since the beginning in case I ever got this far. Wow, I got this far. Anyhow, because of that, I need to pick them all back out and go over them again before I write it. The good news is, I'll probably also clean up typos and inconsistencies and get cleaner copies of the old ones on my website in the process. But enough teasing. Right here and now, I think you'll find this a very important chapter in the life of Severus Snape. Enjoy. JCWriter _

Chapter Thirty

The Changing of the Guards

Dumbledore had had his hands full with board meetings and Ministry committees demanding his attention had not been at the school that weekend, so was not initially aware how a single student incident would turn into a school shaking event.

He was passing through the main hall upon business just after his lunch with Professor Delacour when his eyes momentarily glanced at the point spreads and he paused in surprise, furrowing his brow at the green hourglass, which had dropped to third since his absence behind Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Making a note to himself to speak to Hermione about the change, he was about to turn again when he saw out of the corner of his eye more points slip away from Slytherin…followed quite closely by a substantial raise in Gryffindor's.

Of course, it was probably coincidence…the hourglasses were always moving up and down during the course of the day. He didn't know why it disturbed him. Shrugging it off, he tried to turn again when he saw another smattering of Slytherin's points go down. Staring at it curiously, Dumbledore made no more attempts to leave and ended up spending the rest of his afternoon watching the sands move.

By dinner, the Great Hall was alight with chatter… at least at all the tables except for Slytherin. There, the mood was extremely different; it was quiet and grim. Down the center of the table, a large gap separated the two sides…one supporting the Prefects, the other supporting Eigil. None of them, however, looked very happy to be there.

Andrew himself didn't feel so happy either, but Halbert was absolutely ecstatic. As they took their places he was beaming from ear to ear, and he, like every other student who came to the table, asked the hot question of the evening.

"Who else had Snape's class with Slytherin house today?"

"Us, we scored twenty points!" Shelly Meadows said, "But we had him first thing this morning... I heard the points got better later on. How'd you do?"

"Fifteen points, all by myself," Halbert said smugly.

"I got five," Phil put in with a grin. "If you'd only been there when he started in on Meyers! I was so surprised I fell right out of my chair! And then he didn't take points off for me doing it! Ten points off Slytherin house because Meyers sniggered, and another ten later for picking up his quill without being instructed to!"

"What? That happened on Snape's class?" Zoë said with a frown.

"Sounds like he's totally cracked," Selda said.

"Cracked, no doubt," Ted Gaffney grinned, "But not in a bad way. Anybody know what's gotten into him? It's like all the sudden he's turned on his own house!" Halbert looked at his friend, who was picking at his food with his fork but making no attempt at all to actually eat.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is that's got into him, it'll wear off in a few days," Halbert said carefully.

"I just hope it lasts long enough to get our points even with the others," Shelly admitted. "Even if he keeps it up another day, Slytherin's going to fall into fourth place. About time they got their just deserts!" Everyone else seemed to be in agreement of that; everyone that was, except Andrew and the Slytherins.

The next morning, Aurelius couldn't help but feel a bit leery about heading to Defense class, especially after everything he had been hearing about the classes the day before. It didn't help that he had class with the sixth years, which meant Eigil Hauk was also in attendance. Anger didn't even describe what Aurelius felt right now about what happened, but he also thought that Andrew was just as much to blame with the situation as Hauk himself. Even worse, the incident effectively created an inner tension in the house that nothing seemed to cut through, and Aurelius and Jocelyn both were out of ideas how to pull things back together again. One thing was certain; neither of them felt comfortable about going to Snape about it right now.

"Whatever you do, make sure you follow every rule to the letter," Aurelius murmured to some of the other Slytherin as he sat down. "We can't afford to lose any more points."

"Yes, ve don't vant to make da prefects look bad, do ve?" Eigil sneered.

"If I were you, Hauk, I would do it to save your own hide," Aurelius advised seriously. "I've never seen him like this, ever. If you know what's good for you, you won't press your luck today."

"I do not need any advice from anyvun, especially not from you, Prefect," Eigil said, slurring the title mockingly.

"Goodbye third place," Aurelius said under his breath sitting down, nodding to Alex as she and Mandria came in, waving to him as they took their own seats.

Not long after they got settled, Descartes flew in the window and took his perch by the fireplace, his beak open and making a hissing-like noise at them from deep in his throat, a sure warning that his master was in a less than agreeable mood. The bell rang, and Aurelius for one sat as still as he could with only a casual flick over to the office door, which was slightly ajar. As usual, Mandria and Alexandria were whispering softly to each other, a bit excited to see if the rumors they had heard about the class the day before would roll over to the next day. The door to the office flung back then and quickly they turned to the front as Snape stepped out, glancing irritably at them.

"Quiet," he warned as he stepped over to the desk, glancing briefly at his notes before making a gesture with his fingers to pass up their homework. His dark eyes shifted over them as they gathered their papers up as if waiting for a wrong move. Frowning slightly in apparent disappointment, Snape snatched up the stacks from each row. "I've decided to have an exam today on the material we've been covering. Provided that you spent time on your homework, you should do well. An oral exam," he added, putting the papers on his desk and turning back around. "Three questions each, I advise you to think over your answers carefully and speak them clearly; you only get one chance for each one. The rest of you would be wise to remain quiet and pay attention to the answers. Anyone not being tested who is caught talking will be losing points." He looked over the class thoughtfully as if pondering where to start before walking to the back of the class to do it in reverse alphabetical order.

Aurelius listened carefully as each student was called, squinting as he began to see a pattern; the Slytherins seemed to be getting decidedly more complex questions, while most of the other students were being asked things right out of the homework, or having to name three answers to the same base question. He, it seemed, was no exception; although being top of his class it hardly worried him. It did, however, bother him that out of the six Slytherin already quizzed, two had missed one, jumping down their marks by two letters, while none of the others had missed any at all.

"Mr. Snape," Snape said, looking down at him expressionlessly before glancing at his book. "Tell me the proper instrument and charm to use when dealing with a Bedeviled Eyestalker."

"A watch, medallion, or other swinging object and a Pendulum Charm," Aurelius said.

"How do you counter the Reflection Entrapment curse?"

"Liquefy the mirror," Aurelius answered.

"And what is Rule Thirteen out of the list I gave you last week referring to defending against Dark Wizard Organizations?" Snape asked, a hand on his hip as he waited. Many of the Slytherin looked at Aurelius nervously for he seemed lost in thought as he went through each one in his mind. None of them had any idea, having barely made notes on all twenty points, let alone memorized them.

"Never rely on Apparation as your only means of exit," Aurelius said. As Snape nodded, several of the Slytherin around him relaxed a little and watched as he moved on to Alex.

"Miss Snape, name the best way to defend yourself against the Mortification Curse," Snape said.

Alex began to say something and then hesitated, using a word with the same starting sound to cover it up. "Discipline…mental discipline, I mean. Recognizing it and reasoning with yourself to discount it."

"I hardly needed a lengthy lecture upon the subject," Severus said dryly. "But despite the rambling aspect, I suppose I have to count it as valid. What's the second best way?" Again, Alex curbed her first response, thinking it over.

"A Shield of Apathy draught…but of course you need to know about the possibility someone's going to cast the spell to do that," she added.

"And the third?"

"The Defiance Charm…but only as a last resort," Alex said quickly. Severus nodded again and stepped over to Mandria, while Alex grinned triumphantly.

"Miss Shea, what type of curse is the Mortification Curse?" He asked. Aurelius frowned. Another easy one?

"Manipulation curse," Mandria said.

"What is the name of a manipulation curse bad enough to be considered an Unforgivable Curse?"

"The Imperius Curse."

"And what is the most subversive way that curse can be used?" Snape asked evenly.

"They start out by suggesting things you want to do," Mandria said slowly, "then work their way to things you may not feel like doing, then uncomfortable about doing, and so on, until your will is so low that you'd do anything. That's why it's important to fight the spell from the beginning."

"Correct," Snape said, and went to the next person. "Mr. Ramsey, for your first question, name all the poisonous traits of the Venowraith." Aurelius squinted. Even he didn't know all of those, and wasn't that a Magic Creatures question anyhow, dark or not? His fellow Slytherin immediately began stumbling over the answer, and Snape was obviously unimpressed by his filling his answer in with his best guesses, marking it off as wrong and cutting him off with the next question impatiently.

"He gave your sister more time than that," Blanche Trembler whispered to Aurelius from where she sat on the other side of him. Immediately, Snape looked up from where he had been hovering over Ramsey who was stumbling over his last question as well.

"Ten points off of Slytherin for talking! I warned you to pay attention!" Snape snarled. Alex, who had been whispering congratulations to Mandria just a moment before, instantly looked completely attentive.

Blanche, who hadn't missed either her whisper or her feigned innocence, exchanged glances with some of her fellow students and even Aurelius before turning back to what was going on. Aurelius privately didn't like what was going on any more than anyone else and quickly realized that his father was in the process of making his already strained position a great deal harder to manage. He also knew as Snape turned down the middle row where Hauk sat that he most likely wasn't going to get an opportunity to speak to him about it before things came to a head. But as much as he himself had expected that Hauk's questioning was going to be a problem, he had no idea of his father's true dastardly intentions until the first question was spoken.

"Mr. Hauk, the dark spell Mesmerizing Lights was based on what magical creature?" Snape asked.

"Vill-o-Visps," Eigil said with certainly. But Snape gave him such a look that Aurelius couldn't help but feel wary.

"Care to repeat that one more time?"

"Vill-o-Visps," Eigil said again, then blinked when he saw Snape make a scratch on his sheet. "Vut? I know dat's right!"

"No it was not," Snape said curtly. "And if you question me again, you'll most definitely be losing points. Name a common dark curse used on prisoners when threatening water restrictions during interrogations?"

"Unqvenchable T'irst," Eigil said.

"Sorry, wrong again," Snape said, marking it off.

"Wait a minute! Sir, isn't Unquenchable Thirst the answer? I'm sure it is!" Blanche said, glancing under her desk as if to grab her notes."

"Twenty points off Slytherin not only talking out of turn, but of giving out answers!" Snape snarled at her. "And if you make one more move towards those notes, Miss Trembler, you will be sitting detention with me!"

"But that is the answer," Blanche pressed.

"That is not what he said! And ten more for not getting the hint to be quiet!" Snape snapped.

It did go quiet then, but not completely because Snape told her to do so. The entire class was staring at him in complete disbelief as they realized now exactly what he was doing.

"Mr. Hauk," Snape said again, ignoring the reactions around the room, his black eyes zooming back in on Eigil. "What is the common name for someone inflicted with lycanthropy?"

"I vill not answer," Eigil said.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked.

"You are setting me up. You are counting me wrong because of my accent!"

"I am counting you wrong because you are wrong," Snape snapped. "Your accent is no excuse. It is stated within your student handbook the importance of perfect dictation in your school performance. Just how do you cast the Levitation spell, Mr. Hauk? I gather you haven't had trouble in Charms."

"I use a different version of the spell," Eigil murmured.

"Really? And does Professor Weasley know this?" Snape asked.

"I do not know," Eigil admitted.

"Well, you may be able to slack in her class, but you will not slack on it in mine!"

"You never had a problem wit' it before!" Eigil said.

"This is our first oral exam of the year, Mr. Hauk," Snape pointed out. "Although it probably will not be the last. Now, I suggest you answer the question, since this does count as a full test for the semester."

"I bet you didn't have oral in Gretchen's class!" Eigil said angrily.

"As a matter of fact, she got a perfect score and she's only been here two months. You have been here nearly two years and have no excuse. And, since you have refused to answer the question, I will have to assume you don't know it and count it against you…"

"It is a Verevolf!" Eigil snapped. "I vill spell it for you!"

"This isn't a spelling contest, Mr. Hauk," Snape said, marking off the last one. "I suggest you try and be ready for the next one."

"Dis is not fair!" Eigil growled as Snape moved on. "Dis is an outrage! You are doing dis to get even wit' me for Andrew! T'ree on one! Dat's not a coincidence!"

"Mr. Hauk, I am finished with you. I suggest you sit quietly while I finish the exam."

"I vill not!" Eigil said, shrugging off Aurelius' hand of warning. "You let go of me! I vill not stand still! You baited me and used da whole class to do it!"

"That's ten more points lost to Slytherin for speaking out of turn!" Snape snapped. "If you speak again, you will find yourself dealing with your advisor on this issue. Oh wait, that's me. You will see me after class then."

"I vill see Dumbledore after class instead, I t'ink," Eigil said daringly. Immediately Snape turned and was on him again, leaning on his desk a bit to get in his face.

"You want to go over my head on this, do you?" Snape said, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Fine, let's go together, shall we? And then you will see that there's nothing in the books that says I cannot have an oral exam, or that I can't ask for clear answers on that exam. Let's see just how far you get then, Mr. Hauk."

Suddenly, Snape blinked and his hand went to the chain on his neck and he stood straight up. He stared out the door of the classroom, which seemed to have swung open on its own while he was talking. Standing in the middle of the doorway, meeting his gaze with a somber one of his own was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Pardon me, Professor, I didn't mean to disturb you. Don't mind me. Please, continue," Dumbledore said.

For a long moment, Severus seemed torn, frozen as if unsure how to proceed. Finally he went over to the next student, another Slytherin. He glanced at his chosen questions then and looked up at Dumbledore again.

"No, it's quite all right, Professor. Was there something you wanted to speak with me about?" Severus said.

"Oh, yes, now that you mention it…something I'd like to speak you about in my study. But I wouldn't dream of interrupting your exam for it," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I'll just wait here." But Severus didn't miss the strange look behind Dumbledore's otherwise warm expression.

"Never mind. Consider yourselves all passed," Snape said in a low voice.

"Eigil as well?" Blanche asked daringly.

"Yes, everyone, read the next chapter for tomorrow, dismissed," Snape said, waving them towards the door. Aurelius and Alexandria exchanged a very long look before they got up, following the rest of the students out and gazing at Dumbledore with worried expressions while outside many of the Slytherins had suddenly got loud and exited, laughing as they went down the hall.

"Come, Severus, do walk with me. There's something I want to show you before we go upstairs," Dumbledore said. His voice was quite gentle in tone, but Severus immediately slumped, reluctantly following behind him with only a quick glance back at his classroom before he left it.

It was in the entrance hall that Dumbledore stopped, glancing up at the hourglasses there, adjusting his glasses slightly as he stared fixedly at where the Slytherin points were compared to the others. True enough, as Aurelius had predicted, the Slytherins had fallen in fourth place.

"Do you know, Severus, that in the last two days I have spent the majority of my time in this very spot? I even ate in the Great Hall the last couple of nights so I could watch the points there as well," he admitted, still staring at it for a few moments longer. "Strange, they had been moving so rapidly just a few moments before I came to see you. They're not moving now, as you can see." Severus merely stood with his mouth clamped shut until Dumbledore finally moved on, the stairs immediately coming into alignment to take the two of them straight to the fifteenth floor.

Severus was not surprised when it took a shorter time than it should have, or when he found himself standing at the open doors of the Study without remembering the climb up the stairs. He merely stepped in silently as Dumbledore closed the doors behind them and walked over to his desk.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Severus, really. If it is that business that I just walked into that's disturbing you, you hardly need be concerned. It's true that you do have the right to have an oral exam whenever you like, and it's true you can insist on perfect dictation. I'm quite sure it's written somewhere, because you've always known every rule ever written in this school; you even knew those as a student, and often tried to use them to your advantage, as I recall, much like you just did now…well, I suppose that's rather presumptuous of me to assume that. You can deny it, of course. Perfectly in your rights," he said, sitting down. But Severus merely stood there wordlessly.

"Actually, Severus, its another matter I'm here to discuss with you…well, maybe several related matters; the first one being the matter of a very persistent rumor going around this school at the moment.

"Professor, if this is about Fleur…"

"Goodness no, Severus. I have a part in that little conspiracy myself as you may or may not know, although I really think you ought to brave the worst and tell Jennifer, if no better reason than to get it over with, since you can't keep her in the dark about that forever. But really, that's none of my affair, so I won't say a word about it," Dumbledore said, despite the fact of just having done so. "Actually, the rumor I am speaking of is entirely school related. It seems that the majority of students in this school, Slytherin and otherwise, have developed the startling opinion that you, Severus Snape, have turned against his own house. And I must say that the strange turn in points over the last couple of days seems to support that rumor."

"Is it, or is it not within my rights to give or take whatever points I feel necessary in my classroom?" Severus asked.

"Oh, of course, Severus, and there's a good reason that the school has always allowed that," Dumbledore said. "You see, the fact that one teacher may give or take away more points than another has never been an issue, because what happens is the other teachers tend to, shall we say, get wind of points they think is out of line and compensate the other way," he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "But then, you of all people know that. You too have been a part of that balancing act for years now with your own compensations. It's all a part of a well-oiled staff…knowing each other's systems…quirks…I've found the point system has in some cases helped really bring staff of vastly differing styles and opinions a way of working together in a complex harmony. The problem is that when one of the notes in that harmony suddenly jumps out of tune with the melody everyone hears it, and not only that, the rest of the harmony has a hard time trying to figure out how to compensate for it. And that is what seems to have happened since last weekend.

"Severus, I've been making inquiries…Hermione told me what happened to Andrew. And Jennifer…well, although she didn't say much about it, it was obvious, at least to me, what must have been going through your mind at that moment."

"You have no idea," Severus said, and then tried to bite back his temper. "But I'd prefer not to speak of it."

"That may be but it is affecting your teaching, and that has reason to concern me, and it also affects your relationship with Eigil, which also concerns me."

"My relationship with Eigil?" Severus said in disbelief. "He has been nothing but a pain in the ass since the moment he arrived! Manipulating, bullying, and harassing any student who crosses his path!"

"Yes, but you know the reasons why, Severus."

"Damn the reasons why!" Severus snapped. "I don't care anymore!"

"That's not the Severus I know," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Then damn the Severus you know!" He retorted with such ferocity that one of the glass sconces by the door suddenly broke. "I have given everything to that house, Professor! For over twenty-five years of my life, I have done everything in my power to pull those kids out of gutters and focus their strengths instead of weaknesses and keep them from killing each other…perhaps even save them from whatever hell life condemned them to. But for what? To have one of them send Venowraiths into a classroom with full intentions to kill a teacher, nearly killing another student in the process? To have another send my adopted son to the hospital ward an inch away from death from a supposed Bludger accident? To have that same student come back and Obliviate my wife's memories, and his fellow student, whom I had spent hours in my office speaking with after his father died, to have not only drugged her but is even now plaguing my family again? And now, now I had to witness my son being tortured and humiliated by three of them under my own eyes! I am sick of being betrayed by students I did everything in my power to help. I am tired of putting all my effort into some that I'm frankly not sure are even worth saving!"

"You don't mean that, Severus," Dumbledore said gently. "Every student is worth saving, but you know as well as I do that you cannot save someone who for whatever reason doesn't want to be saved. And Severus, you have saved so many over the years…not one knock came to your door that went away unanswered, and not all were even Slytherin. I know that even now you are willing to answer the call."

"Maybe to some of them," Severus said. "But not Eigil Hauk!"

"Eigil is a Slytherin, Severus."

"You are not listening to me!" Severus snapped, walking up to the desk with clenched fists. "How can you expect me to continue to associate myself with a house that has done nothing but betray my confidence since I joined it? After everything that's happened, how do you expect me to continue this when I have absolutely no respect left for the house I am supposed to represent? I am not the same man I walked in here to teach Potions all those years ago, Dumbledore and you know it, and as far as I'm concerned, I am no longer a Slytherin."

"Oh? Then what are you?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

"A Hogwarts Professor!" Severus barked. "One who at this very moment is sick of the entire house equation! Professor, twice in the past you have refused my request to step down as head of Slytherin House, but this time I must insist. I cannot do this any longer, Dumbledore. You cannot expect me to!"

"I agree," Dumbledore said in a quiet, serious voice. Severus, who had been ready to argue the point again, was immediately taken aback.

"What?"

"I agree, Severus," Dumbledore said again, folding his hands upon his desk. "You are no longer right for Slytherin house. You have grown past it in so many ways now, and also, Severus, it has outgrown you," he said gently, shaking his head. "It is not the same house that you took over back when the fate of Voldemort was uncertain and still hung in the balance, and the next generation of his followers entered this school…yes, it's true there is right now a surge of supposed Death Eaters, but I'm sure even you can see the difference…their presence is not directly affecting the school as they had in the past…and the students have, for lack of a better term, grown more sophisticated in their approaches towards the outside world. Not that I think that you can't in any way make an impact on the students…how you've helped Zoë this year comes straight to mind, for example, and she being a Gryffindor…which makes me wonder, Severus, just how much your association with Slytherin has been holding you back." Dumbledore paused then and leaned back in his chair, but Severus said nothing, his angry expression being replaced with one mirroring grief and exhaustion. "Any objections to my naming Danny Brittle as your successor?"

"None sir," Severus murmured quietly as if in a daze, and then suddenly came out of it for a moment. "As a matter of fact, considering her own history, she may have some ideas on how to get through to him." Dumbledore smiled then, knowing Severus was referring to Eigil.

"The next few days are sure to be rough ones, Severus. But you really are doing the right thing," Dumbledore assured him. "Let me have a few words with Danny. If she agrees, I think you should go ahead and make the announcement tonight at dinner. I hope you'll agree to work with her and help her get acquainted during the remainder of the year?"

"Of course," Severus said expressionlessly. "Sir, about the last few days…"  
"Oh, I don't think we need to discuss that any more, Severus," Dumbledore assured him gently. "I'm sure all of that will work itself out by the end of the year, and quite fairly on its own merits. But I am glad you spoke with me about it. I know what happened to Andrew must have done to you. But, perhaps now that you no longer feel obligated to any one house, it'll help give you and Andrew both an opportunity to work out what you've been going through together? Professionally speaking of course," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. Severus merely nodded and went to fetch Danny, speaking not a word of what happened to anyone as he returned just in time for his next class and gave them busywork for the period while he wrote down notes on a small piece of paper.

It hadn't taken long for Jennifer to know something was up. It had been Dumbledore who had sent a note to the classroom, requesting her to make sure she ate dinner in the Great Hall that evening. She arrived to find nearly every staff member already there. Even Sagittari was at his spot at the far side of the table, looking unusually solemn. Everyone else, it seemed, had gotten a similar note. But as Severus walked in from the back, it only took one look at his face for her to see what had happened. The other professors around her gasped as well, and it only took Jennifer a second longer to see why, for he had chosen to wear his cloak; a cloak which no longer bore the house crest of Slytherin. They watched as he stuck it on the back of the chair, eying the Hogwarts crest curiously as he sat down. Beside him, Jennifer had quickly noted that he had done without cufflinks rather than wear his snake ones.

Just then another rumble went through the staff, and Jennifer couldn't help but lean back with the rest of them to see Danny come in wearing Slytherin robes and tie, her face looking just as solemn and somber as Severus. The students, too far away to notice the subtle change, just looked at the teachers curiously, wondering what was going on. Dumbledore gazed over them as if making sure they were all there before nodding to Hermione to call them all to attention and standing.

"Good evening, everyone! I hope you are enjoyed the warm weather today, since I hear rainstorms will soon be coming in. Not that I'm really here to give a weather report," Dumbledore sighed. "Actually, I am here only to introduce our most esteemed Professor Snape, who has something important to speak with you all about, and before he does, I would like to tell you that I hold Professor Snape in deep admiration and respect. He has my full support in every way, and I will not look kindly upon any rumors spread to the contrary. Thank you. Severus?"

Curiously everyone turned to him as Severus stood, glancing momentarily over the crowd before finally forcing himself to speak.

"I hardly want to delay dinner for this announcement, so it is best that I get to the point without making too long of a speech, since I'm sure you're hardly interested in that sort of thing," Severus said, pausing. Only the crackle of the flames in the fireplaces could be heard. "I have come to the decision that is in the best interests of the school, as well as my own interests, that I should step down from the position of Advisor for Slytherin House." Immediately a roar went up from the students, most of pure surprise, while at the Slytherin table a mixed reaction of cheering and horror rumbled through. As Severus put up a hand in attempt to settle them…a movement, which in his own class would have had instant results. But Zoë and Zack leapt to their feet in protest, followed by Andrew, Halbert, and even Ted Gaffney and Shelly Meadows, loudly protesting the change. At the Ravenclaw table , Alexandria, Mandria, Gretchen and the Head Boy Arch Morris stood, followed by Aurelius, Juliet, Jocelyn and Stock from Slytherin. Alicia, who had not stood, was quite surprised when both Morfinn Bliant and Phoebe Grey stood from beside her, along with one of the prefects and another seventh year she didn't know.

"What are you doing?" Alicia said in surprise at Phoebe.

"You just don't understand, Alicia. You don't know what it's like with Heph at home. What's going to happen without Snape around?" Phoebe said worriedly, and then yelled in agreement to Zoë's protest that this was the stupidest idea she had ever heard of.

Behind them, Jennifer stared in surprise to see that there were as many if not more students standing in the other houses as there were in the Slytherin house itself. At the same time she recognized them too…each one of them had come to Severus about some problem or another at some point in their schooling. She also noted Alicia was still among one of the many sitting down, staring at the protestors as if they had lost their minds. On the other side of Severus, Dumbledore seemed to be noting the students who stood as well, the hint of a smile playing across his lip.

"This is not up for debate," Severus said firmly. "It was my own decision to do this, and mine alone. For those of you who seem worried about it, no, it will not affect my standing in this school either as your Defense teacher or my faculty duties except for this one. I merely think it is time… long overdue, in fact, for Slytherin to have a new face to turn to. And that face will be Madame Brittle, whom I will be working with the rest of the year to get her settled in her new responsibilities. However, officially as of this moment, may I present the new head of Slytherin house, Madame Dannyelle Brittle."

Danny stood then, and an unmistakable roar went up within Slytherin house, and with a single look from Severus, those Slytherin who had protested sat down, reluctantly clapping for their new advisor. Across at the other tables, the other protestors slowly sat down as well, looking at each other with glum faces that not Jennifer, nor apparently Danny, could miss.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Danny said as he sat down, "And thank you for agreeing to help me in the remainder of months here. I know this is a big change for everyone, including me," she grinned. "And I'm sure I'll be seeing you all in my office…that's by the Quidditch storage room for those of you who don't know… in the future. At the same time, I would like to stress to you to remember that Hogwarts has an open door policy. Although you are of course encouraged to go to your advisor if you need anything, you are not restricted to them. If you have a problem in which you feel more comfortable going to another member of staff with, by all means do so," Danny said.

"A very good point. I second that," Dumbledore said with a nod.

"In the meantime, although we already know each other…especially those of you on the Quidditch teams, I am looking forward to getting to know all of you better. Granted, turbulent air may be possible, but I'm sure we'll all fly straight in the end. Thank you."

"Very nice metaphor," Dumbledore said with appreciation as she sat down.

"Welcome into the headache four," Hermione teased her.

"Thanks, I think," Danny said with a wry grin as Dumbledore gestured for dinner to begin. But Jennifer was too busy watching Severus pick at his food to eat herself, an unmistakable depression falling over him.

"I don't suppose we could talk later?" Jennifer whispered softly to him, watching his face carefully hoping to see a spark.

"Actually, I have a lot of records to transfer and things to go over with Danny," Severus said.

"Well, maybe lunch, or…"

"I'm not really in the mood to deal with that," Severus said curtly, and then his expression softened, as if immediately regretting it. "Jennifer, please. Give me a few days? I need some time."

Jennifer nodded slowly, turning to her food. At least, she sighed silently, he seemed to be willing to consider talking. Perhaps it had made it easier to hide, being at odds with him, but her heart ached terribly every time she thought of another night alone in her sitting room. On the other side of the table, Jennifer gazed over to see Fleur looking quite unhappy as well. Would she have any idea, Jennifer wondered, of just how hard this was hitting him? Jennifer poked at her food again; trying not to wonder too much just what was going on between them. Right now, seeing Severus over this was all that really mattered, no matter who saw him through it.


	31. Potion Bottles

_A/N Upgraded first three novels to a teen rating; thought k+ was too low...even though the first two are much lighter in some ways than the rest of the series...dunno why pg novels didn't go to T to begin with...but anyhow, fixed that. Haven't finished book yet, but know for sure now it'll be 40 chapters even. Things begin to get really, really, complicated for poor Jennifer this chapter. Enjoy JCWriter _

Chapter Thirty-One

Potion Bottles

Zoë tossed and turned in her bed for quite some time before finally heading downstairs to find Andrew and Zack sitting up as well, playing cards by firelight in the otherwise dark room. She sat down on the rug beside them, watching for a moment before Zack finally looked up at her.

"You too, huh?" Zack said.

"Yeah," Zoë said. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe he'd just step down like that. And that cheer from Eigil's group…"

"Yeah," Zack said, putting a chip in.

"This is all my fault," Andrew murmured, throwing his hand down despite the fact he had a full house.

"Well, maybe it is a little," Zack admitted, Andrew looking glumly up at him. "Look, your father's a big boy, he makes his own decisions. Besides…it's not like it really affects any of us, right? I mean, we're Gryffindors, it doesn't really matter to us, right?"

"It matters to him," Andrew said, dealing Zoë in and handing her some chips.

"I don't know. I thought he seemed almost relieved," Zoë said. "And from what's been going on, I'd think he'd be grateful for getting out of there."

"Well, it's not so much about the fact that he lost the house that bothers him, Zoë," Andrew says, "I think it's more about the fact he thinks he's failed at something. Father's a perfectionist nearly as bad as Mum is. Knowing him he's mulling right now over what he wasn't able to accomplish with that house and less about what he has accomplished."

The next morning, Zoë spent a lot of time thinking over Andrew's words, having mixed feelings about heading to her Defense Class that day. She had gotten there early, just in time to see Aurelius making his way out of the office, looking even broodier than normal. Descartes was nowhere to be seen, but Rasputin's tail stuck out from under the table.

Alicia smiled at them when she came in, taking her seat near the back while Morfinn came up and sat near them in the front row.

"This is so depressing," Morfinn said, blowing his nose. "Did you know that depression makes one more susceptible to diseases?"

"Just don't pass any to me," Zack told him.

"Everyone is getting worried for no reason," Alicia said, just loud enough to be heard. "It's not going to change anything, you know."

But by the end of the class, even Alicia had to admit that things were wrong. After working on handouts most of the day, they went straight to reading, and although Severus had warned several students for various things during the course of the day, not one point was given or taken out by anyone. By midday, Zoë listened carefully as the other classes reported the exact same thing.

"I think Dumbledore must have put a gag order on him or something," Dana speculated. "I mean, what else would have caused him to clam up like that?"

"Well, he wasn't completely clammed up," Andrew spoke up. "I heard that Laurel was trying to take advantage of the situation in his seventh year class, and Snape was quick to put him his place then."

"I heard about that," Shelly agreed, "But so far, he's the only one I've heard of losing points all day, although I must admit it sounded like it was completely justified."

"Who does he have class with this afternoon?" Zoë asked.

"Doesn't, he's got a conference period," Andrew said, stacking up his sandwich. "If only I didn't have Runes today. I feel so bad about what happened."

"Yeah," Zoë said, then got up.

"Where you going?" Zack asked. "Aren't you going to study for Herbology with us?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the library," Zoë promised. "There's just something I need to take care of first."

Severus had every intention of using both his lunch hour and his conference to update as many of the Slytherin house students personal files as possible for Danny, frowning seeing how out of date each one of them was. But the busy work kept his mind off of things, so much so that he was almost reluctant to wave the door open with his wand when he heard what was obviously a student knock. He glanced up to see Zoë walk in, sighing softly and turning back to his papers as she closed the door.

"Hello, Zoë. Is this important? Because if not, as you can see, I have a lot of work to do."

"Actually, it is. But actually, what I have to say won't take long," Zoë said, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he kept to his work, not looking up.

"Very well, what is it then?" He asked, pulling out another file.

"Thank you," Zoë shrugged. Severus glanced up at her in bewilderment, opening the new file.

"For what?" Severus said.

"For all you did, and all you didn't say," Zoë said quietly. "For kicking my butt when I needed it even though you knew I'd always hate you for it…for bringing Gretchen here as much for my benefit as hers. And…well, for what you did for Aurelius, too, when we all thought he was lost, and for however the hell you got Alex on your side, although I haven't heard that story yet. And, well, for all the other kids that you helped and never said anything, and all the things you've done for the school despite the fact it might have made you look like an egotistical brute who only stayed here because you liked to torture students and Dumbledore was the only person gullible enough to give you a job."

"Thank you," Severus said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," Zoë said with a grin, but then nodded. "You know, when Corey and Essie first told us they thought you were the best teacher in the school, we all thought they were nuts. And, well, I know it probably doesn't make all that much difference but the majority of us agrees with them now. Especially me. And, well I just thought you ought to know, that's all. And don't worry. Alicia will figure it out eventually," she added, heading for the door.

"Zoë," Severus said, pausing when she turned around as if thinking over his words before looking up. "You are free to come to me, you know, if you need anything, even if it's something you wouldn't normally go to an advisor about."

"Thanks," Zoë said with a smile, Severus nodding to her before turning back to his work.

Zoë stepped to the door then, her hand on the doorknob but then hesitated, staring at it as if it torn about something. She looked over at him, wondering if she should burden him with it, but as she stared at the door, she knew she couldn't open it without saying something.

"Professor…there is one thing I'd like to ask you," Zoë said slowly.

"Yes?" Severus said, slightly impatient to get back to work.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew…I mean, well it's obvious to me, but… if you don't know, you really need to…" Zoë said, Severus frowning at her and tapping his fingers against the desk. "About…about Aunt Jennifer using all the pain killers, I mean."

Severus stared at her as if struck by lightning, his face pale but a dark realization marking his expression of pure shock. "If you don't believe me, you should look at mine and Morfinn's homework sometime," Zoë said, searching in her pockets for a rolled up piece of paper and walking back to his desk, handing it out. "Here's our last lab. Go ahead take it. I think you'll believe me."

"I already believe you," Severus said getting up but took the lab anyhow, glancing at it.

"How long has this going on?"

"I don't know, at least since Yule," Zoë admitted. "Maybe longer. I'm sorry, Uncle Severus…"

"No, no…thank you for telling me. It explains…well, nearly everything, actually. Excuse me, Zoë, but I really need to look into this," Severus said, hurrying them both back to the door. "Keep it to yourself, though, please? I'll take care of it."

"I already knew that," Zoë said sincerely as they walked out of the office.

By the time Jennifer's last class ended, she had felt completely exhausted again, slipping in her office long enough to grab a quick bottle of something before heading into the passages and up to her room. Even her lumpy couch seemed inviting in her mind as she yawned, tiredly rubbing her eyes to remember what password she was using at the moment.

"Defiance, Dewhurst," she told the Raven with a yawn. But as the door opened she stared in complete terror at the ransacked room. It literally looked as if it had been turned upside down, and in the center of the room was a large pile of phials and potion bottles, some empty and some full. "Oh, no," Jennifer murmured, hurrying towards the bathroom. But in the doorway to the bedroom she stopped short as she saw Severus dumping the last of the contents of the empty bottles from her Puzzlebox on her bed. "Stop it, Severus! That's mine!"

"So it is," Severus said. "And it seems we are even more overdue for a talk than I thought we were. How long has this has been going on, Jennifer?"

"How long what's been going on?" Jennifer asked warily. Severus picked up one of the empty bottles, holding it up. "So I don't clean out my Puzzlebox often, so what?"

Severus stared at her then grabbed her by the arm despite her protests, pulling her back in her sitting room before going over to the pile.

"I found these in your desk…behind the book case…in the cushions of your couch…AcheBeGone…Relief Draught… Instanumb… Instanumb? Have you any idea just how dangerous that one is?" Severus said, the look of pure worry on his face easily readable.

"Severus, I know…I know how this looks, but it's not what you think," Jennifer said.

"Fine, I'm listening," Severus said, folding his arms and looking incredibly attentive. Jennifer gazed back at him, feeling a lump in her throat. What could she possibly tell him that he would believe? How could she possibly consider lying to him now? She thought again of the consequences of telling him the truth and slumped down on the couch.

"Never mind," Jennifer said, lying down.

"You are not going to get out of it that easily," Severus said. "I don't know what started this, but it is now going to stop. Get up! You're going to St. Mungo's."

"What?" Jennifer said in surprise. "I'm not going there!"

"You are if I say you are!"

"Like hell I am! They can't treat me unless I give consent and I'm not giving consent!"

"You will."

"I will not!" Jennifer said angrily. "I am staying right here! And don't expect me to give consent in the hospital ward either, because I'm not giving it!"

"And just what makes you think Dumbledore will let you stay here when he hears about this?" Severus asked her. Jennifer got up then, going over and putting an arm on him.

"Please don't tell Dumbledore, Severus! Please. I'll stop, just…"

"No, Jennifer. Even if I want to believe you, I can't possibly allow you to continue teaching Potions considering what's going on here, the temptation is far too great. Dumbledore has to be told. But first thing's first. We're going to go through your office."

"But I'm tired, Severus!" Jennifer protested.

"Gee, I wonder why. It couldn't be because you've been taking more painkillers in one week than an Alchemy supplies in a month!" Severus snapped, grabbing her arm again and pulling her off the couch. "I can't leave you here alone."

"You've been leaving me alone for over a month, Severus, a few hours isn't going to change anything," Jennifer said grumpily.

"On the contrary, a few hours going through this room today changed everything for me," Severus said, dragging her out and down the back stairs, snapping at Ted Gaffney who was patrolling the halls. "Find Dumbledore and tell him to meet us in Professor Craw's Office," he said, and then continued. By the time they were in the dungeon, Jennifer had obviously worn out to the point of complete exhaustion, curling up in her chair and falling asleep before Severus had finished pulling out the last desk drawer and began going through the depleted shelves, shaking his head between them and his wife, banging his head lightly against the shelf for not seeing it sooner. When the knock came, Severus left Jennifer to sleep and went out to speak to Dumbledore. They had a lot to talk about.

Jennifer awoke up the next morning in so much pain from her thigh wound that she didn't notice at first she was in her own bed. Her futile attempt at sitting up caused a sharp pain across her chest, and in desperation she fell out of bed and crawled to her wardrobe to get her corset out. How she managed to get dressed, Jennifer wasn't quite sure, but somehow she managed to get into the bathroom. She found it quite bare; the cabinet containing little more than extra soap, her toothbrush, and the jar of Invisibility Cream. She took it out and stared at it, laughing at the ludicrous idea of attempting to go on with just that now when she couldn't even stand without a wave of pain hitting her. Would wrapping up the leg help? Minimal at best, she knew. One thing was certain; Severus was about to become the worst adversary she ever had, for nothing would stop him from searching out and destroying any potion she might come in contact with. But how could she possibly expect herself to keep up without any? The pain in her leg throbbed so badly now, drowning out many of the small aches and pains out of sheer intensity.

There was a quick knock before Severus peered in, gazing at her searchingly where she stood staring at herself in the mirror.

"Feel up to teaching?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Jennifer snapped angrily.

"Fine. You'll be teaching Defense then. I'll go get you my lesson plans," he said, stepping back out. Jennifer sighed, taking one last look in the mirror and shaking her head. She didn't know that this was going to work, but did she really have a choice? There was one other alternative, she mused as she stepped out…a safer one for everyone. It didn't take her long after classes began to realize just how bad staying now would be.

Just after dinner, four Snapes and two Blacks met under the Elf Willow, the young tree welcoming them warmly under its budding branches. The soft glow from the buds was the only cheerful thing that evening, for every face was solemn as they sat down in a circle.

"Can anyone make any sense out of what has been happening?" Alex said distressfully. "First Father steps down from Slytherin house, and now all the sudden he's teaching Potions while Mum is teaching Defense from her desk chair, while a random ghost watches the classroom. I mean, I know what happened with the Slytherin thing," she said, looking at Andrew who looked unusually glum. "But who got Father kicked out of Defense?"

"He requested a transfer," Aurelius said. "He didn't get kicked out."

"Well to hear Eigil's gang tell it, that's what happened," Alex said.

"That just goes to show they don't know everything," Zoë said curtly. "Look, I know why they took Aunt Jennifer out of Potions, and I seriously doubt I should be the one to tell you this, but you really ought to know. I think Aunt Jennifer is addicted to pain killing potions."

"What?" Alicia said, glancing at the others. "Why, that's ridiculous! Mum wouldn't get involved in anything like that."

"I agree, Mum knows better than anyone the dangers of stuff like that!" Andrew said.

"I understand why it might be hard for you to accept," Zoë said with a sigh. "But I've been in her office nearly every day and I've caught her taking potions nearly every time I've been in there."

"I don't care, I still don't believe it," Zack said, "Any more than I believe that Snape is seeing Delacour."

"Well, I can tell you that you're right in Father isn't seeing Delacour," Aurelius said to Zack. "And Zoë, at the same time, regardless what it might look like, I don't think Mum would just get addicted to pain killers out of the blue."

"It's not as hard as you might think. In fact, it happens to professionals all the time, doctors, even," Zoë said.

"I know, but there's more to it than that," Aurelius said. "Remember when Father had all of that trouble with the snoop chain going off at seemingly random times? Well, I don't think it was all that random. I think someone's spying on us…and more specifically, on Mum."

"What makes you think that?" Alex frowned.

"My snoop chain has been going off a lot too, and at first it seemed to be random…except for in the classrooms," Aurelius explained. "That's when I first noticed it. It goes off at least once every time I'm in her classroom…sometimes it goes on for the entire time I'm there. But it doesn't happen in any other class…just hers. That's when I realized that most the time, she's present when it happens."

"Most the time? Not all?"

"Well, no, but I figure that's probably related to other snoops in the building. I don't think I need to name names," Aurelius glowered. "But what I do know is that business in her classroom with someone spying and this potion thing is not a coincidence. If she's taking potions it's for a reason, and not just a common addiction problem."

"Then explain the assignment she set Morfinn and myself up with to rotate out different pain killers to keep our mice from dying…some of them being the same ones I know she's taking," Zoë said.

"She could just as easily been looking for a non-addictive way to take them as she could have been debating long term effects of each one," Aurelius mused. "It's hard to say. But let me ask you this. Has anyone besides me noticed symptoms of momentary pain, wincing, flinching, that sort of thing?"

"Yes," everyone said, glancing at each other.

"I've seen her hold her side from time to time, coming down stairs," Alex said.

"She's had some moments where she's just stopped cold in her tracks for no apparent reason," Zack said. "Always claiming a dizzy spell."

"I touched her shoulder when I was trying to get her attention in the library the other day," Alicia said. "She flinched and jumped up so fast I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong, but afterwards she just said I startled her."

"I saw her limping in the passages today, when she thought no one was there," Andrew murmured quietly.

"They could all be psychosomatic," Zoë said slowly, "or even bad effects from taking the potions too long."

"Maybe," Aurelius said. "Or maybe we…the whole family, Father included, have been wasting time explaining away everything odd happening around her when we should be comparing notes. Look, maybe it is all in her head, it sounds reasonable enough by itself…but when you add in the fact someone's spying on her on top of it…well, then it starts to sound fishy. And if the cause of this thing is an outside source, it's just as possible that it's real pain we're dealing with here. And, on top of that, there's the secret she gave me, which makes me think that Mum is in a lot more trouble than even we suspect at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Alex frowned. Aurelius sighed, putting his hand out.

"Everyone put your hand in to promise me you'll keep this new Pact, and I will tell you," Aurelius said, and without hesitation they all did, each hand stacking on the next. "I wasn't told the true secret, only a part of it to seal the secret off so no one could read her," Aurelius told them softly. "And the part she gave me was that if she told any of us the real secret, it would put the entire family in great peril."

"Well," Andrew said, taking his hand back after they had thought about that for a moment. "Doesn't sound real promising, does it?"

"Do you suppose she knows something about the Ivory Skull?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe it has to do with Ciardoth, or more likely, Lucius Malfoy," Alex said.

"I don't know," Aurelius said. "In fact, I don't even know if we should be asking all these questions and yet…" his thoughts trailed off, but even when the others looked away, Andrew continued to watch him carefully.

"Do you think… do you think maybe someone's hurting her somehow when no one knows about it? Like a voodoo doll or something?" Zack said.

"Oh, Zack, I seriously doubt anything like that, it went out of style hundreds of years ago," Alex said, but her voice was a little worried.

"That would explain why they would be spying on her, wouldn't it?" Andrew said. "Although we haven't even talked about how they'd be able to do that in Hogwarts."

"Well, let's worry about that later," Aurelius said, suddenly getting up. "I think there's something I want ask Mum about first."

"Rel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Andrew said getting up as well. "I'll walk him back, all, if you don't mind."

"Sure, just don't forget to check in at the common room," Zack agreed as the other four got up to head to their rooms.

"What is it, Andrew? Not about Hauk, I hope?" Aurelius said tiredly as the headed towards the back passage.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I don't think he'd dare touch me now, honestly," Andrew said. "No, I was just wondering if you…well, if you've like, sensed anything off Mum you haven't told us about." Aurelius stopped, staring at his brother for a long time before walking further down the passage.

"I don't know what you're getting at, Andrew."

"I think you do," Andrew said, following close behind him. "You see things sometimes now, don't you? Sometimes, just out of the blue, you pick up things from people, and you don't know if it's real or not?"

"Andrew, don't be stupid. I'm no more telepathic than you are," Aurelius sighed. "I just have a way of using logic and a little deductive reasoning to figure out what people are up to. Anyone with half a brain can do that."

"Yeah, I guess," Andrew said, but grew thoughtful and quiet after that.


	32. Truth and Lies

_A/N Wow, reviews from two new readers this week. Thanks, appreciate it...and welcome back spring breakers... no i'm not done yet, but close enough, I think, to keep chapters coming at a decent pace. I have a starchy little dark chapter for you today (aka ze plot thickens) and Aurelius finally declares a major! Hope you like it. JCWriter_

Chapter Thirty-Two

Truth and Lies

Jennifer let her last class before lunch go early that next day, hoping to get a few minutes alone away from Severus. She eased herself down into her desk chair and crammed a pillow behind her back, closing her eyes a moment and trying to shut out the pain. She only had to get through today, she thought, for it was Friday. If she could only get through the day, she would have the whole weekend to recuperate. She barely even heard when Dodger flew in, bringing cherries and some fresh spring berries to the lately neglected fruit bat, taking his place on the other side of the perch. It seemed that they had finally become friends, their master's strange behavior pulling the two of them together.

All too soon, there was a knock and Jennifer's eyes reluctantly flicked open, realizing after a moment it hadn't been Severus' knock and waved the door open. She was slightly surprised to see Aurelius standing in the doorway then, looking at her for a moment in open concern before shutting the door behind himself.

"Hello, Aurelius. Something wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"I wonder if I shouldn't be asking that question," Aurelius admitted, coming over to the desk.

"I'm fine," Jennifer shrugged.

"And Truth-Seekers make great liars," Aurelius said wryly, but then bowed his head a bit, lifting the heavy chain off his neck. "Look, I want you to have this for awhile," he said, holding his medallion out. Jennifer stared at it, the blackened head of Medusa seeming to peer into her soul. "I don't know what's going on, but I really think that you need it right now more than me."

"Oh, no, Aurelius!" Jennifer said, cupping her hand over the Aegis. "No, I'd really rather you have this in case... Aurelius, you have this for a reason," Jennifer said carefully. "Regardless of the means by which you got it, you were supposed to have this…you, not me, and I would feel much…much safer if you had this to protect yourself and your siblings with. That is so much more important right now than worrying about me, okay?"

"Are you sure, Mum? Because if it can help you in any way…"

"No, no, please. Thank you, Aurelius, for even thinking of offering it," Jennifer said sincerely, "But I would rather know that you have it in case anything would happen."

Just then there was a knock on the door and immediately Severus came in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Aurelius and looking between them as Aurelius quickly palmed his medallion.

"Do you mind?" Jennifer snapped. "Short student conference?"

"Sorry," Severus said, but looked searchingly between them. "I'll wait outside."

"Make sure the door is shut too, thank you," Jennifer said coolly.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't have your talent for bending ears," Severus said, closing the door firmly enough that everyone could hear it. Jennifer sighed.

"Sorry, he's been a little testy, since…since he took over Potions."

"We know, Mum. Actually, we all know," Aurelius admitted.

"About what?" Jennifer frowned.

"About why Father is on the warpath," Aurelius said, glancing back at the door before taking a phial out of his pocket. "Here, for you."

Jennifer took the phial and stared at the Ache Be Gone label then back at her son.

"Aurelius, this is not a good idea."

"Look, we know Father thinks you're addicted to pain killers, but frankly, we don't believe it," Aurelius said.

"No, actually Aurelius, I probably am getting a bit addicted to them," Jennifer admitted with a sigh.

"But you wouldn't be if someone wasn't giving you some sort of reason to take them," Aurelius pressed. Jennifer shook her head carefully.

"I can't answer you, Aurelius."

"I know. But don't expect me to sit another class with you when you can barely stand up because of whatever it is that whoever it is is doing to you. Come on, take it this once. I'll cover for you," Aurelius said.

"I shouldn't take it. Especially from you…"

"Skip the role model crap, Mum, it's not the time," Aurelius said sternly. "Take the damn phial."

"I shouldn't let you do this," Jennifer said again, but opened the phial, drinking the entire contents of it. As the numbness of the draught began to edge off the pain little by little Jennifer breathed a little easier.

"Better?" Aurelius asked, watching her face carefully.

"Thank you," Jennifer said, handing him back the phial. "But don't you ever do it again."

"I'll do what I have to," Aurelius said putting it away. "Just like you've always done. But I've got to go. I have an interview coming up, you know."

"I don't suppose, since I'm not going to be doing any interviews of my own today, that'd you'd give me some hint to what field you've chosen?" Jennifer asked with a weak grin. "After all, we have been waiting the entire year to find out."

Aurelius walked a few steps towards the door and looked back at her thoughtfully.

"All right, but there's no way my house can find out about this," Aurelius warned.

"As if I would ever betray your confidence, although I'm not sure why it would matter," Jennifer said curiously.

"Because I want to be an Auror, Mum," Aurelius said, Jennifer's jaw dropping in surprise and staring at him speechlessly as he walked to the door.

"Oh," she finally got out, although that was hardly what was on her mind to say. He merely smiled and opened the door, exchanging a brief greeting with his father as he left. But in the short time it took Severus to come in and shut the door, Jennifer's eyes had already begun tear up. Severus did a double take, staring at his wife in alarm as she got to her feet.

"Now what?" Severus asked warily as she walked over to him.

"Aurelius," Jennifer said, fighting back the tears.

"Aurelius?" Severus repeated anxiously.

"He wants to be an Auror!" She said, bursting into tears of joy as Severus came over and gently drew her close. How far he had come to get to that…looking back to where he had been, the decision seemed nothing short of a miracle. But at the same time, Jennifer couldn't help but agree that with his particular talents, it was nothing if not the perfect choice for her once questionable son.

"An Auror, eh? I suspected as much," Severus said in such a calm tone that Jennifer hit him.

Although the Ache Be Gone was not truly strong enough to completely cover the pain in her chest and leg, Jennifer found the rest of the day much more tolerable, even though part of her still felt guilty for not only taking the potion from her son but also for doing so behind Severus' back. Severus, however, seemed unaware that it had occurred at all, so she tried not to think of it as they sat down to dinner in their room.

"You may want to get to sleep early tonight," Severus advised. "Hermione is going out of town with her family this weekend, so I wasn't able to get out of escorting the Hogsmeade trip."

"There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Jennifer said with a frown, having forgotten all about it. "Well, can't I just stay here? I wanted to relax…and I had some assignment work to catch up on…"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer, but it's simply out of the question. I'm not going to allow you to stay here by yourself. Here, why don't you break out the homework and I'll help you go through it."

"No, it's all right, Severus, I'll just do it on Sunday," Jennifer said, picking at her food.

"Very well, but don't forget there's a game on Sunday," Severus said.

"There's a game on Sunday?" Jennifer repeated, having forgotten about that as well.

"Yes, the game of the season? Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff?" Severus reminded her.

"Oh yes, of course," Jennifer said sheepishly.

"Danny has been working with the Slytherin team every day for the last three days," Severus murmured, "To get more acquainted with them, of course, but I won't be surprised to see a definite improvement in their style by the game."

"Well, even still, it'd take a lot more than a few days practice to oust our daughter," Jennifer said, gazing at him. "I suppose…it doesn't feel the same, does it? Getting ready for a Slytherin game, I mean."

"I'm sure I won't know until we go," Severus said, sipping his tea. But Jennifer shook her head, having little trouble reading past the blank expression. Slowly she put her hand comfortingly around his arm.

"You did the right thing, Severus," she said gently.

"I acted out of pure anger, Jennifer," Severus said.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean it was wrong. It's been nothing but a burden to you for years now, and we both know how much it affected your teaching and everything else you've done within the school since even before I knew you."

"I don't deal well with change, Jennifer," Severus said irritably, pointing her back to her plate in a futile attempt to get her to eat something.

"Nonsense, Severus. It's true that you may not like change, but you have quickly adapted to every single curve ball you've ever been thrown," Jennifer said, unrolling her fiddleheads with no intention of eating them. "From getting married to trying to keep up with four kids, from losing Haven to being chased from Baker Street." Severus gazed at her then, thoughtfully. "I think all you need is to feel in control again. If you just went and made one conscious change for yourself that you want to make in light of things, I think you'd feel a lot better about it in general."

"Perhaps. But now I'm wondering just how do you feel, about the Baker Street thing?"

"You mean getting run out of another home?" Jennifer said bitterly, and then shrugged. "I promised myself never to get attached to another address after we lost the Broom Closet, Severus. And we're all safe…or at least I assume so, since I've no idea what happened to Dad."

"Nothing was harmed except the front door, so it would seem. They didn't touch any of our things," he murmured. "Not one curse was found…well, not including the ones that were already there." Jennifer snorted at that. "Do you suppose you'll ever feel safe going back?"

"Perhaps," Jennifer said quietly. "If I knew that Lucius Malfoy was dead. Permanently."

"Is there any other way?" Severus said in an almost teasing tone, but then nodded grimly. "To be honest, Jennifer, I don't think I would feel comfortable myself until then. Maybe we should begin to think about some other alternative for the summer." Jennifer looked up at him startled. "Just as a precaution."

"Something will change before summer, Severus. Something's going to change soon. It's…it's just got to," Jennifer said, getting up and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. He stared after her with a frown for a moment before cleaning up, taking the added precaution of checking her sitting room and the bedroom for any signs of hidden bottles before heading back to his study for a few moments with his violin.

Jennifer tried to drown away her problems in her shower, gladder than ever that Aurelius had come through for her so that she could relax for a few hours. Finally she stepped out and reached for her Invisibility Cream, staring inside her quickly depleting last jar. No doubt about it; she was going to need more and soon. Rubbing it as gently as possible over her wounds, she wondered how hard it would be to pick one up in Hogsmeade. Would Severus say anything? He had, at least, left it there when he took the rest of the bottles. Of course he had, she snorted at herself, it wasn't as if the cream itself was addictive or anything. It was just a mineral compound and water. Staring at the label unsurely for a moment, Jennifer put it away and headed to bed. At least if no one else had it, she was pretty sure Toby's would. She lifted her pillow and took out her journal, making one quick note then smiled as she snapped it shut and put it back, snuggling in despite the early hour and falling quickly asleep.

It was just after midnight when the last of the potion wore off, and Jennifer, who had been having a fairly dreamless sleep to that point found herself plagued with nightmares involving her running from one place to another, although she wasn't sure if she was actually running away from something or searching for something, while all around her she heard voices…the voices of her family and friends calling for help…the voices of her enemies, even some long dead, sneering and jeering at her while they debated with each other how much longer she would last. The pain in her leg caused her to limp through the darkness and she heard the sound of coins changing hands as Death Eaters bet on the exact date and hour of her death. She felt extremely cold and tired all of the sudden, the pain growing too much to allow her to go on. She sat down then on what she thought was the concrete of an abandoned street…and found herself sitting on the floorboards of the rickety old mansion once more.

As realization set in, she knew she hadn't one second to lose. She leapt to her feet, ignoring the intense pain going through her and bolted for the door, faster than she had ran in any of the dreams as she made it to the door and struggled to get it open, dashing outside to find herself running through an overgrown garden. It was then that she saw the driveway and made towards it, when a round of laughter came up around her.

"Where do you hope to go? You cannot run from a dream!" Ciardoth's voice said. Realizing she was about to be caught, Jennifer whirled around and stared at the mansion just before feeling herself getting pulled in, tossed on the floor in the same exact spot she had been in when she had arrived. In front of her she saw the unmistakable black boots of Lucius Malfoy, and she sighed, sitting up.

"I see that Severus finally found out your dirty little secret with the pain killers. How inconvenient for you," Lucius said, sneering.

"Did you bring me here for a particular reason, Lucius, or am I only here so you can gloat?" Jennifer said tiredly. Lucius paused as if to think about it for a while.

"Well, yes, mostly to gloat," Lucius agreed. "Since I really don't think you have much time left now. Ciardoth, you know, is quite convinced that you end up betraying your family before the end…in fact, she's counting on it," he added with a chuckle. "And if I were you, I'd be quite concerned about your children's activities right now."

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer said warily. "They haven't been doing anything questionable at all lately."

"You think so?" Lucius said with an amused smile then turned towards the dusty mirror behind him. "Show me the children from earlier this evening," he said in a clear voice and the mirror immediately fogged. A moment later it cleared, and Jennifer had to blink as bright light filled the room as it focused in on the kitchens at Hogwarts where Zoë, Zack, Halbert and Andrew had pulled stools up to the prep table, grabbing sandwiches out of a stack from the center plate.

"So she was a lot better after lunch?" Andrew asked.

"She definitely seemed to be," Zoë agreed. "But we still don't know if it's something psychosomatic of if there's really something going on."

"Well, I've got to admit, the weirder things get, the more I'm inclined to think it's not," Andrew said with a sigh. "And yet at the same time, I admit it's strange that she would be willing to turn down the Aegis like that if someone was physically harming her."

"I can hardly believe your brother was willing to give it up in the first place," Halbert admitted.

"The only thing to explain that is if she really is that concerned about your safety…and that makes sense, considering what happened that night with the Unicorns, the Skull and those Death Eaters," Zack said. "Especially considering what Baylor's done to her before." Jennifer closed her eyes, not really wanting to hear anymore.

"Yes, and with what Aurelius told us, it means she's taken something on herself to make sure something bad doesn't happen," Zoë said. "But what?"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure your father will figure it out soon enough. He's not leaving Craw alone for a second," Halbert said.

"I'm not sure that is a good thing, Halbert," Zack said evenly. "If Rel's right, if Aunt Jennifer has anything to do with him finding out, then something bad's going to happen."

"I hate all this talk about something bad happening and having no idea what!" Zoë said with frustration. "Doesn't anyone have any ideas at all what possibly they've got on her?" Just then the four of them looked up out of the mirror's view, and then a moment later, Aurelius came into focus as he stepped over to them.

"What's going on?" Aurelius demanded.

"Nothing, we're just having a late night snack," Andrew said. "Sandwich?"

"You're talking about something you shouldn't be talking about! I could feel it from…" he paused then, his hand on his neck. "Someone's listening!"

"What? But your Mum's not even around," Halbert said, looking around.

"Shut up, whatever you've been saying… just shut up!" Aurelius said worriedly, pulling them to their feet at the same time. "Search around, quickly!" The mirror faded then, and Jennifer felt a deep pit inside her.

"Amazing, isn't it, how one little hint to one son can develop into such a cascade of questions," Lucius said amusedly. "You do realize that if they figure it out, you will be complete responsible for it…and their consequential deaths? And knowing just how industrious those four of yours are and their two troublesome cousins, they will have figured it out in very little time at all. I suppose you could try to curb them…I doubt it will work, but I imagine it would be fun watching you try. And speaking of consequences, would you care to explain just how it was that they knew about Baylor when the rest of the world thinks he is dead?" He said, his voice growing angry so quickly that Jennifer instinctually braced herself.

"Vallid and Dumbledore know," Jennifer said quietly

"Do they?" Lucius said dangerously. "I suppose Vallid must have begun snooping around after that incident in the morgue. Of course that doesn't explain how Andrew and his friends knew about Baylor, does it?" he snarled, kicking her viciously in the side. Angrily, Jennifer attempted to kick back, but although she knew she was in range the blow never hit. He grabbed her by the hair then, and she found she couldn't struggle despite her fierce will to do so, unsure what was holding her back as a streak of magic added a new slash across her cheek, nose and forehead. "You've been a fool again, Jennifer, and it's time for someone else to pay the price for it!" He snapped. "I trust you'll be in Hogsmeade tomorrow. You won't be the only one."

"You think you're going to get any farther in Hogsmeade then you did the last time?" Jennifer said defiantly.

"Oh, trust me. The fun is just beginning," Lucius said hatefully. "Of course, I'm afraid it now looks as if you won't survive to see the finale. It will not be long until we meet face to face in a place of my choosing, and I have full intention of making you endure more pain then you've ever felt in your life…just before I take it. I suggest you start saying your goodbyes now…but of course be oh-so careful how you say it, unless you want company. Not that I don't relish seeing them writhe as well, but, like I said…it's just been so fun to watch you keep them from it!"

He laughed, dropping her head and standing, his laughter still echoing in her head as she came awake, screaming.

Immediately Severus was awake, trying to grab her as Jennifer fell out of bed, scrambling on her knees to get to the bathroom before he enflamed the candles. Lucius' laughter was finally drowned out by Severus shouting her name. Severus leapt out of bed attempting to follow her but was not quite fast enough to beat her to the door, hearing the lock snap closed.

"Jennifer, open this door now, or I will spell my way in!" Severus barked.

"Leave me alone!" Jennifer shouted back.

"I will do no such thing!" Severus snapped. "Last chance to open the door before I get my wand!" He said, beating his head against the door. "I need to know that you are all right!"

There was a long silence and Severus let out a sigh, calling his wand into his hand. But before he could actually cast, he heard the soft click of the door. Anxious he waited as she slowly opened the door, but there was a strange hollowness to her face he hadn't noticed before.

"I'm all right," Jennifer said softly. "It was just a nightmare, that's all."

"Just a nightmare? Nightmares make you open windows, not lock yourself in windowless rooms! Jennifer, you're shaking…" Severus said in alarm, putting an arm on her shoulder. Immediately, she flinched.

"Don't touch me, Severus!" Jennifer said as she recoiled, instantly regretting it as she saw the fear in his face.

"You don't look well. This is more than just a nightmare. I think it's time you went to see Sagittari…"

"Severus, no! Please! It's just… it's just me drying out, leave me alone, please!" Jennifer said. Helplessly he watched as she climbed back into bed still trembling, staring at her openly as he pondered that possibility.

"No, no there's more, much more," Severus said with certainty, shaking his head.

"Severus, please," Jennifer said, her voice shaking as well. "I'm so tired."

"You have done nothing but lie to me for days! If you won't tell me what's going on, at least tell me why! Just give me one, one honest answer, and I'll let you sleep," Severus said, coming to the side of her bed and standing over her.

"I love you, Severus," Jennifer murmured softly. Severus frowned at her as she closed her eyes; for it was evident she wasn't going to say anything more. It was hardly an answer, but at least it was the truth… he hoped. He glanced down at his diamond ring to find it was reflecting love, but the color was icy with fear and laced with anguish. Helplessly he knelt by the bed, watching her until the shaking finally ceased and she finally fell into a restless sleep. But Jennifer's expression never relaxed into the peaceful mask of slumber. Instead it was furrowed in stressed in such an unnatural way that Severus couldn't get it out of his mind. Standing at last, his heart heavy and the dark cloud over him quite smothering now, Severus felt he had no choice but to seek some outside advice.


	33. The Father and the Bride

Chapter Thirty-Three

The Father and the Bride

  Jennifer awoke to the smell of something rather acrid by her nose, feebly lifting her hand only to find a cup in front of it.  She blinked a few times then, forcing back the surge of pain going through her as her eyes met those of her husband who was gazing at her with intense scrutiny.

  "Sit up and drink this," Severus said insistently.  "I let you sleep long enough."

  "What is it?" Jennifer asked, carefully attempting to sit up.

  "Herbal tea."

  "It smells terrible," Jennifer said grumpily, but took it anyhow.

  "Yes, well, drink it anyhow," Severus said, turning to the wardrobe and checking his cloak to make sure none of the potions within it had been disturbed.  "It's courtesy of Doctor Sagittari," he added, nodding when Jennifer looked up at him, horrified.  "I decided to have a few words with him after what happened last night since I couldn't get to sleep.  And despite the fact that he is utterly appalled at your refusal to see him and his reluctance to help you until you do, he suggested this particular blend to me to help soothe your nerves and any prickling sensations you may be feeling," he said, ignoring her face of disgust when she took a drink, "and recommended you drink it in place of your regular tea for awhile.  He's also given me permission to give you Sleeping Potion at night for the next week…"

  "Really?" Jennifer said, brightening dramatically at the thought of a week of dreamless sleep.

  "…And I am instructed to somehow convince you to see either himself or Poppy as soon as possible, and I plan to carry it out," he threatened warningly.  "I can think of absolutely no reason why you've suddenly become so intimidated by a check up.  This isn't like you," Severus complained, pacing the room.

  "I'll drink the icky tea," Jennifer said quickly, hoping that humoring him would calm him down.

  "Perhaps it's still not too late to find another chaperone," Severus brooded as he paced.

  "Actually, Severus, I really want to go today," Jennifer said, drinking down the tea, before glancing at the gloomy portents in the bottom.  "But maybe…maybe it'd be better if the kids stayed here."  Severus stopped in his tracks and stared at her.

  "Any particular reason?" he asked.

  "I don't know I just… I just have a bad feeling today, that's all," Jennifer said softly.

  "To be perfectly honest, so do I," Severus murmured.  "However, even considering that I think I would feel much better if the family wasn't separated today.  Hogwarts isn't any more safe than Hogsmeade if Ciardoth is involved, and I think I would rather they all be close enough we can grab them in a hurry if need be." 

  "Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Jennifer said, nodding slowly.  "And another reason we should go today."

  "Perhaps you should get ready then," Severus said, taking her cup for her.  "And don't take all day about it?"  Smiling wanly at him, Jennifer watched him as he went to his sitting room as she reluctantly began to get dressed.  At least he didn't seem so worried about her now, she mused, wondering whether or not that was a good thing. 

  The rain let up just before sunrise, the fog burning away to reveal an unusually warm spring day as the Hogwarts students invaded the streets of Hogsmeade, many of them rushing to one store or another to try and beat the rush.  But the Blacks and Snapes didn't bother, knowing that between the six of them and their friends, they weren't going to manage outside of a snail's pace.  As if sensing what was going through their minds, Zack suddenly stopped, sighing at him.

  "Look at us!  We look like a bunch of thugs, or even a small invasion force or something.  If I were a shop keeper, I'd take one look at us and hide the merchandise," Zack declared.

  "It can't be helped.  You know Father's rules," Alex said, but from the way she was standing with her hands in her pockets and the expression on her face, it was evident she was no more thrilled about it than he was.

  "Do you suppose he'd let us split up into boys and girls, at least?" Alicia suggested.  "There'd be five of us with Mandria and Gretchen."

  "I came here to hang with you, Alicia," Morfinn pointed out.

  "Well, you can count as one of the girls," Aurelius said, Andrew elbowing him disapprovingly.  "Then it'd be six in your group and five in ours counting Stock and Halbert.  But I don't know if he'd go for it, what with what happened in February and all."

  "This isn't going to work," Alex sighed, shaking her head.  "You know, Zack's right…this has really gotten silly.  None of the other students have to travel in mobs, and it's totally unfair to all of us to have to spend half the day in shops we don't want to be in just because father's paranoid.  Everyone here knows basic Defense…even Gretchen can pack a punch in an emergency…"

  "Durmstrang it hard school sometime," Gretchen said with a thick accent.

  "So what I say is, let's go ahead and split up in pairs or greater and just meet up again after we're done with every shop, inform all the other groups what shop their heading to next, and so on.  That way everyone knows where everyone is, and the girls don't have to spend hours in Zonko's and the boys don't have to spend hours at Madame McGonagall's," Alex finished.  "It isn't like we'd be more than a handful of steps from one another at any given time."

  "Well, I did want to go see Pali later, and that's a lot more than a handful of steps," Aurelius said.  Stock and Zoë both grimaced.

  "Well, then we'll meet up for that and go together, and we'll meet up for lunch too, of course."

  "As long as it's at the deli," Morfinn put in.

  "All right, but not until we've checked with Father," Aurelius said, Alexandria rolling her eyes.

  "You know, he's not your advisor anymore.  You don't have to keep sucking up to him," Alex said, but Aurelius gave her a freezing look.

 "I'm not stupid enough to think for one minute we're safe in this town with everything going on," Aurelius said.  "No changes in plan without our parents knowing it."

  "I agree," Andrew said.

  "Me too," Alicia said.  Alex glanced at Zoë and Zack who were nodding as well.

  "Fine!  Let's get it over with then!" Alex sighed.

  "They usually stop by the Three Brooms to save the Professor's table until the others arrive," Aurelius said.  "It'll only take a moment."

  But surprisingly enough, it didn't take as much convincing as Aurelius thought it would.  From the moment the eleven students arrived everyone in there looked up and stared as they bumped chairs and otherwise tried to make their way to the back while Rosemerta folded her arms as if daring them to ask to sit together.  Much to Aurelius' surprise, it was their mother who was quick to shake her head and say it wasn't a good idea.  Severus, however, sighed and looked them over, finally nodding to Aurelius.

  "Just make sure you know where each other are at all times," Severus said.  "And if you lose track of anyone, even for an instant, I want to know about it.  We'll stay here until you gather for lunch and do our shopping during times we know you're all together."

  "Thanks, Father," Aurelius said, Jennifer still looking at Severus worriedly as the group retreated, grinning at Rel when he nodded to them.

  "I don't like this, " Jennifer frowned.

  "I'm aware of that, but what can we do?  Aurelius is right; we can't expect them to horde into every shop like that, it's hardly fair to them, and they did come up with a compromise with considerations to safety," Severus said.  "And they did come to us with it before doing it on their own.  I think we can trust them."

  "It's not them I don't trust, Severus, it's everyone else that worries me," Jennifer said, Severus looking at her thoughtfully while Jennifer turned her attention to Rosmerta.

  "The usual, I assume?" Rosmerta said, glancing at Severus knowingly.

  "Of course," Severus said.

  "Actually, can I get a double Highland Firebreather?  And don't cut it," Jennifer said.  Severus turned to gape openly at his wife.  Fortunately, Rosmerta recovered sooner.

  "No water?" she asked.

  "No, but can I get a tall glass?" Jennifer asked, and Rosmerta smiled and nodded curiously, walking to the bar.  Severus' mouth finally closed, but his stare was so persistent that Jennifer finally looked over at him.

  "What?"

  "Since when do you drink dark scotch?"

  "My father used to drink it when I was little," Jennifer said irritably.  "Don't be so critical, I wasn't going to drink it straight."  She duck in her cloak then and brought out an unopened bottle of Coca-cola, handing it to Severus.  Sighing he opened it just as Rosmerta got back to the table, the two of them watched dubiously as Jennifer poured the Muggle liquid into the frosty glass and poured the scotch on top of it, stirring it.  She took a sip then, and nodded thoughtfully, getting ready to pull it closer when Rosmerta's hand came out.

  "I'm sorry, may I?" she said with, her curiosity getting the better of her and Jennifer paused so she could grab a quick drink.  "Hm.  Not bad," she had to admit, her eyes watering a bit.  "Still a bit strong, but definitely not bad.  That's a Muggle based drink isn't it?  Is there any magic equivalent?"

  "Forget it," Jennifer said glumly.  "I've tried it."

  "Again," Severus put in, "And again…and again."

  "I think she got the hint," Jennifer said dryly.

  "Yes, but does she truly appreciate how much our Home Magical Accident insurance went up because of the attempts?" Severus said, Jennifer glowering at him.  Rosmerta chuckled and was about to excuse herself when she noticed someone coming down the stairs from above.

  "Oh!  Good morning!  You're here already!" Fleur said with surprise.

  "So we are," Severus agreed enigmatically, looking at the woman with such a thoughtful and yet unreadable look that Jennifer glared at him. Severus however seemed to ignore it, twisting his Black Anise Wine in his hand.  Fleur, however, didn't miss it, frowning slightly.

  "Rosmerta, would you mind terribly if I stepped behind the bar a moment for a scotch?" she asked.

  "Highland Firebreather?" Rosmerta inquired with amusement.  "In a foul mood today, I take it?"

  "Dreadful, I'm afraid," Fleur said, glancing at Severus who gazed at her with open sympathy as she went to the bar.

  Jennifer pushed her drink away, not wanting it anymore.

  "Too strong for you after all, Jennifer?" Rosmerta said, lingering despite her previous attempt to get back to work.

  "No, just suddenly not to my taste," Jennifer said dryly.  "Got any Wailing Inis Whiskey?"

   Severus stared as his wife again.

  "More than likely," Rosmerta admitted, eyeing Jennifer thoughtfully before turning back towards the bar.  But just then Fleur floated by again, carefully and gracefully carrying the drink in hand with a napkin around it.

  "You were nearly out of the scotch, Rosmerta, so I went ahead and made a Wailing Inis instead," Fleur said, Jennifer stunned speechless as she started back up the stairs.  "Please don't go anywhere.  I'll be right back down."

  "What is going on?" Jennifer said to no one in particular, but immediately Rosmerta wandered off and Severus sipped his wine.  "That was very odd.  Since when is dainty Miss Perfect Parisienne interested in hard dark whisky?"

  "Since when are you?" Severus inquired.

  "I just ordered the first thing that came to mind that I thought was strong enough to relax me," Jennifer admitted defensively.  "But at least with my heritage it makes some sort of sense…" she paused then as Fleur came back down again, smiling at them both before turning to her.

  "Jennifer, I need you to come upstairs with me for a moment," Fleur said.

  "Why?" Jennifer frowned.

  "Well…" Fleur hesitated, looking at her hands before glancing at Severus and back again.  "Well, there's something you need to know, and you have to come upstairs to find out," she said sincerely, glancing at Severus again.

  "Go on, Jennifer, it won't kill you to talk," Severus coaxed.

  "You're not coming?" Jennifer frowned at him.

  "No, the situation is explosive enough without my presence at the moment," Severus said, waving her off with a hand before tending his wine again.  "Go on, Jennifer, I'll wait here for you."

  Jennifer was so stunned that he was actually leaving her alone to do anything at all that she found herself following behind Fleur, growing more confused by the second as they slipped between the tables on the balcony and down a back corridor to a row of doors, knocking on the second one before opening it.  Jennifer was led into a rather plush apartment decorated with floral prints in a manner much too frilly for her tastes.  But that first impression was suddenly blown from her mind as she saw the figure getting up from where he sat at the breakfast table, looking so out of place that Jennifer couldn't help but blink a few times in disbelief.

  "Hello, Jen-girl," Thomas said as he downed the contents of the glass in his hand.  "Surprised to see me, eh?"

  "What are you doing here?" Jennifer demanded.

  "I live here," Thomas said.  "Temporarily, at least.  Fleur, why don't you go downstairs and keep Severus company?  This is probably going to take awhile.  And have Rosmerta send up a bottle of this if she gets a chance."

  "All right, Thomas," Fleur said with a smile, slipping out the door.  Jennifer stared after her, more confused than ever.

  "I've actually been scouting for somewhere more permanent," Thomas said casually, sitting back down.  "In fact, I've found a nice place just inside my parole limits that might work…"

  "Dad, we're not moving," Jennifer said firmly.

  "Who said anything about you moving?  I was talking about me," Thomas said seriously.

  "Dad, assuming that you aren't going to spend the rest of life in prison for dodging parole in the first place, there also is the little matter of the fact that you are presently wanted in connection with the deaths and terrorist acts of the Skull…"

  "Jen-girl, I have absolutely nothing to do with that!"

  "I know, Dad!  But everyone thinks you do, and with you always showing up just before or after the attacks…what are you thinking of, staying here in plain sight?  You're going to get Rosmerta in trouble, and besides, you're not supposed to live alone…"

  "Who said anything about living alone?" Thomas interrupted in such a strange tone that Jennifer stopped and stared at him.  The fuzziness that had covered his thoughts suddenly lifted, but what came now with clarity was not something that Jennifer was prepared to handle.  "In fact, I can say with certainly that I am less alone now, even under the present circumstances, than I have been in twenty years."

  "Please, please don't tell me you're actually living with that woman…" Jennifer said, her face paling in horror.

  "Jennifer, I married that woman," Thomas said.

  "No," Jennifer said, shaking her head in disbelief.  "No, I didn't hear that.  It's the whiskey…yes…maybe it didn't react well to the Coke…"

  "We've been married over a month, and I've been living with her since Christmas…well, actually off an on before that as well…"

  "Have you gone absolutely insane?  She's six years younger than I am!  Craters, Dad, you're almost twice her age! Comets and constellations, don't you see she's throwing the Veela at you?"

  "I am not charmed!" Thomas boomed angrily, standing.  "Get that out of your head right now, it had nothing to do with it!"

  "Oh, sure, no more than her platinum hair or kicking her skirts!  I can't believe you'd do something so foolish!  I can't believe you'd do something like this to my mother!" Jennifer shouted at him.

  A slap came across her face so quickly that Jennifer suddenly stepped back in sheer surprise, staring at the fierce anger behind his grey eyes as he pulled up a chair and made her sit down in it.

  "If you're going to condemn me without a trial then you're at least going to hear me out!" Thomas snapped.  "There isn't a single thing that has gone through your head that hasn't gone through mine!  I never asked for this!  In fact, when I realized I was taken with her, I made the exact same conclusions that you did!  It was her heritage that was to blame, her eyes spoke that way to every man she met, she was nothing but a creature built to charm, and therefore I was not at fault for what I felt!  Hmph, well, it sounded good, at any rate.  And despite the fact after I saw her at her very worst and felt stronger about her instead of less so, I still fought her!  Until the game…" he murmured, finally sitting himself.  "When I learned this…this creature…this woman…who had been nothing but plaguing my thoughts since the first time I slammed a door in her face had met Alice and known her…had known just how special Alice was… that was when it changed.  I wanted desperately to hear Fleur tell me about her and at the same time wanted to tell her how I felt about her as well.  She agreed to talk with me, and after we had our talk, you know what happened?  Well, she decided she didn't want to have anything to do with me.  That's when I knew I was onto something."

  "On something you mean," Jennifer scowled.  "Dad, you treated her like dirt…"

  "Yes, I already explained that part," Thomas said testily.  "Stop interrupting me.  I started writing her letters then until she finally agreed to have dinner somewhere quiet; I seriously doubted she wanted anyone to see her with me than I wanted to be seen with her at that point…things had gotten strange by then, and because of that, our talks began to dwindle away from Alice and became about Malfoy, until finally the talks were about me…and not only that, about her.  But by then I'd already begun to realize something, although I'm not quite sure when, exactly…that allowing Fleur into my life was just that…adding something…it didn't take anything away.  I can't spend the rest of my life living in the shadow of your mother, Jen-girl.  Alice wouldn't have wanted me to.  I've got to learn how to let go, Jennifer."

  "Let go," Jennifer said in a tone so hurt that even Thomas couldn't miss it.   "Just like that, you want to let go?"

  "Not just like that!" Thomas snapped.

  "Why haven't you ever asked me just how I felt about mother?  How I felt about losing her?" Jennifer said, her voice trembling a bit.  "How I felt about growing up, watching her work twelve hour days six days a week so you could stay home to supposedly take care of me when all you ever did was drill me in endless spells and make us sandwiches!"

  "Well, you couldn't make anything else, you were eight…"

  "This isn't about me!" Jennifer shouted.

  "Are you sure?" Thomas challenged her.

  "This is about my mother!" Jennifer said firmly, tears coming to her eyes.  "Everything she went through for you!  Everything she gave up, including her own family!  And Riona was right, she was right all along!  It was my mother next, and now you're turning your back on her!"

  "Jen-girl, I don't know how you came to speak with Malfoy without killing him, but you should know better to listen to him…"

  "You transfigured her blood!  _You _did, you bastard!  You drum into me the great ideals of family being the ultimate importance when you do nothing but destroy it!  And now you expect me to just sit here while you play fancy to a creature who probably only married you because she knows your head is on the block and you sit there and go against everything you've ever taught me!  I hope they catch you and give you what's coming for you!  You never deserved a second chance!"

  "Jen-girl!  Get back here, you foolish child, before you do something you'll regret!" Thomas barked.

  "I'm not a child!  I'm older then that…that…_thing_ you married!" Jennifer shouted from the hall.  "And as far as I'm concerned, I'm no longer _your_ child in any case!"

  Fortunately, the normal noise of the Three Brooms drowned out exactly what she had said to the patrons in the back of the pub who had tried to stop and hear what the yelling was about, everyone looking up curiously as Jennifer came into view, her face red and furious as she barreled down the stairs and straight over to where Fleur and Severus were sitting.  Several other professors, including Danyelle and Pomona had arrived and sat down, looking at Jennifer's face with alarm and surprise.

  "Any …woman…foolish enough to try and seduce a sadistic criminal deserves what she gets!" Jennifer said venomously.  Fleur glanced worriedly at Severus.

  "Jennifer…"

  "As for you…" Jennifer said, cutting Severus off as he stood.  "I can't believe what you've put me through, just because you were mad at me for snooping!   And then to keep this from me!  Talk about a breach of trust!  Well, I've had it from all of you!"  Jennifer turned and stormed out of the inn, which had grown unusually quiet.  Wide-eyed students watched as she left.

  "Did she just call Professor Snape a sadistic criminal?" Shelly whispered to Ted Gaffney, who shrugged and nodded as they turned to look back at where the Professor's table.  Still wearing a stony expression, Severus sat back down.

  "Well, that went about how I was expecting," Severus sighed, getting out his watch.

  "Should I go after her, Severus?" Danny asked in a low voice.  Severus watched the compass thoughtfully a moment.

  "Knowing Jennifer, she is going to Keki's Grove," Severus said in a low voice.  Danny nodded in understanding.

  "I'll let her have a few minutes alone to cool off first," Danny assured him, finishing her drink.

  "She's never going to accept it, is she?" Fleur murmured.

  Severus didn't say anything, having no more idea what the answer was to that as she did.  Just then, Albus Dumbledore stepped in, a more than a little curious about the excitement in the Pub as he walked back, attempting to hear the discussions as he passed by them.  But had he not heard from the chattering students, he could have guessed from the expressions on Fleur, Severus, and even Pomona's faces as he sat down and ordered a drink.

  "Good morning, everyone.  Good morning, Fleur.  Terribly sorry you need to rush off now, but these things happen you know," Dumbledore said.  Fleur blinked at him in surprise.  "No, no, it's quite all right, no need to make excuses.  I understand that there is an important package that you need to get out at once before it gets too late.  We'll still be here, I'm sure, when you get back," he said, gazing at her over the rim of his glasses.  "I suggest you hurry."  Immediately she got up and wisped up the stairs, Severus looking at him thoughtfully.

  "Sir, I'm not sure that anyone here will be able to infer anything from what Jennifer said." Severus murmured.  "I think it more likely that they believe…"

  "On the contrary, Severus," Albus said quietly, taking a moment to thank Rosmerta for his tea before continuing.  "Not only do I believe there's a possibility the truth will get out, but that's it's even more probable that it's now already out."


	34. The Hanged Man

_A/N This happens to be my alpha reader's favorite chapter in the book, and one of mine, and he was really excited to find out I was finally posting it to see what you think. Hope you enjoy it...and as for Andrew's choice of actions...I had no control of him whatsoever! LOL sometimes being a method writer, you just gotta let your characters do what they wanna do (provided they don't give anything away or anything). Enjoy! JCWriter._

Thirty-Four

The Hanged Man

Andrew and Halbert could barely see the counter in Honeydukes; not only because of the long line, but also because of the fact their hands were so full with items that they had trouble seeing anything.

"Is the line moving at all?" Halbert grumped, juggling his four overstuffed baskets attempting to keep their contents from falling off.

"I think someone's getting ready to move. Maybe," Andrew said hopefully. "I hope it moves fast. I don't want everyone to be waiting on us."

"Hullo! Any of that for us?" Alicia said as she and Morfinn pushed their way in the door, everyone edging away from them as Morfinn violently sneezed and murmured something about spring.

"Thought you two were heading to the sports shop? Already bending the rules?" Andrew said.

"Not really, we checked in with everyone else," Alicia said defensively. "But the new Skyliners are in and the place is packed at the moment. Morfinn couldn't breathe," she said, Morfinn sniffling in response. "And to be perfectly honest neither could I."

"It must really be bad if this is better in comparison," Andrew teased.

"I needed some honey drops for my throat," Morfinn explained.

"Speaking of which, you stay here in line, and I'll grab," Alicia said, Morfinn taking his place three students behind Halbert. Taking a handkerchief from out of his cuff, the others around him scooted farther away pushing back or forward causing the rest of the line in front to adjust.

"You must admit, sometimes it seems very advantageous to have allergies," Halbert murmured privately to Andrew, who grinned at him in response.

"Hey! I wondered where you guys were!" Andrew and Halbert looked back to see Phil Rich come in, cutting through the line so he could get further in. "Did you hear what just happened in the Three Brooms? Your Mum just totally chewed into Delacour and your father! It was so classic!"

"Why does everyone insist on telling us every time our parents get into a fight?" Alicia asked with annoyance, tying up a couple bags of loose candy before walking back over to Morfinn.

"Well, I'd think you'd want to know. I mean, if my parents weren't already divorced, I'd want to know," Phil said.

"Our parents aren't getting divorced," Andrew said firmly, noting his sister's worried expression.

"That's what they all say," Phil said with a sigh. "But divorce isn't necessarily a bad thing, sometimes you get perks! The fighting stops…at least, on the surface, and then you start getting more stuff because one starts to feel guilty about the other giving more than them. And you may get to have Delacour as a stepmother," he added with a nod.

"I do not think I could handle Professor Delacour as a stepmother," Halbert murmured in horror.

"Nah, it's not so bad, trust me. It's perfectly natural about stepsons to sometimes have questionable thoughts about a stepmum that looks like…well…"

"Our parents are not getting divorced!" Andrew reiterated, cutting Phil off. "You're right, Alicia. The entire school seems more interested in our family's business than we are."

"Price you pay for being the children of two professors, I guess," Phil said with a shrug.

"Just ignore him," Morfinn said, taking the bags from Alicia. But in the process, his eyes happened to glance out the window, staring so fixedly outside that Alicia followed them. Leaning against the window looking in stood Eigil Hauk, who met their gazes evenly, an unpleasant smile creeping over his face.

"Andrew…" Alicia said, getting Halbert and Andrew's attention. Halbert growled deep in his throat.

"He's probably just out there waiting for the crowd to clear. I'm sure it has nothing to do with us," Andrew said, the other three looking at him dubiously. "Besides, he wouldn't dare do anything if he knew Rel was around, let alone Father."

"Andrew, that is exactly why he would do it," Halbert said.

"If he comes anywhere near us, I'm going to let him have it," Alicia said.

"But Alicia, Meyers and Heph are both out there too," Morfinn said. "They're both crack duelists."

"Yes, but so am I," Alicia said, Andrew gazing at his sister worriedly.

"I don't want anyone else getting into a fight because of me," Andrew said, but what he was going to say was cut off by the fact they were finally up at the counter.

"Wait for us," Alicia said, and Andrew nodded but hadn't missed her shifting her wand from inside her robe to inside her sleeve.

"You are all overreacting," Andrew said, getting his bags and immediately minimizing them without even the flick of his wand, stuffing them in his pockets.

"I hope you're right," Morfinn admitted. "Conflict is not good for my allergies either."

"Personally, I think he's probably gonna kick your ass again," Phil said behind them, earning glares all around as Alicia and Morfinn stepped up to the counter.

"There's four of us and four of them," Alicia said. "Besides, maybe Andrew's right. Maybe they're just hanging out."

"Well, let's try to walk fast to the rendezvous anyhow, maybe we can get more backup," Morfinn suggested.

"I do not like this," Halbert said grumpily. "I do not like this feeling of not even being able to walk down the street without being harassed."

"Come on. More than likely the others are waiting for us," Andrew reassured him as Alicia and Morfinn joined them and they stepped outside.

But just as they had dreaded, they weren't more than a few steps away from the door when a loud whistle sounded behind them, trying to get their attention. The four of them kept walking towards the middle of the street despite the catcalls coming from behind.

"No sign of the others. Where were they going again?" Andrew asked anxiously.

"Alex, Mandria, Gretchen and Zoë went to McGonagall's," Alicia said, glancing down the street. "The others are still stuck in that mess in the sport's shop, I imagine."

"Hey, Snape! Vere do you t'ink you're going? Somevere to do anudder disappearing act?" Eigil said from behind them, the four of them turning around warily. "Or is all dis invisibility 'ting affected your hearing somehow? Oh, I'm sorry, vas dat too loud? Ve vouldn't vant your little secret to get out, vould ve?"

"What are you getting at, Hauk?" Halbert said hotly.

"Vord travels fast in Hogvarts. How long do you t'ink it vould take to uncover dat Andrew has dis talent and has been using it to snoop on utters?" Eigil sneered.

"That's a lie! Well, sort of, but close enough!" Halbert said.

"Eigil, I hope you're not trying to make some sort of grounds to blackmail a Snape," Alicia said dangerously. "Because I guarantee you it won't go over well with the rest of us."

"Aw how cute! You little sister is sticking up for you!" Eigil sneered looking her over with a gaze Andrew most decidedly didn't like. "Or maybe not so little. Is it just me, or has she grown out a bit in the last few mont'? She'll be rivaling her sister soon, ya? Blonde, too."

"Leave my sister out of this, Eigil," Andrew snapped. Even Morfinn had taken a step up, feeling nervously for his wand.

"I can take care of myself," Alicia snapped, glaring at both of them.

"Feisty," Eigil said, leering. "I tell you vut, Snape. You let me play wit' your sister for a few minutes, and I vill not tell anyvun what you can do."

"Take one step near me, Hauk, and you're going to end up losing something important!" Alicia warned.

"I t'ink I vould ratter make you lose somet'ing important," Eigil said with a flashing smile. "Let's show dem the back of Honeydukes, boys, den we can have some fun."

Immediately Alicia snapped her wand out of her sleeve into her hand, the other three following suit as she blasted Eigil backwards and left him sprawling on the street, the rest of the Slytherin with him immediately grabbing their wands for a counter attack. Within an instant Andrew found himself in the middle of a magic battle, attempting to cover for Halbert who had his hands full trying to fend off Meyers. Heph got a good shot off at Morfinn that left him standing frozen in the street, his hand and wand stopped halfway through making the motion for a blocking spell. Without Morfinn to watch her back, Alicia found herself facing Laurel and Heph alone, noting that Hauk was even now scrambling to his feet. Seeing his sister's plight, Andrew broke off from Halbert to help her. But as Halbert turned to see what was going on, Meyers hit Halbert with such a strong disarming spell that it left him spinning on his back and groaning in pain. In the meantime, Laurel had come up behind Alicia as she worked to fend Heph off.

Afraid of accidentally hitting Alicia, Andrew cried out to her in warning. With the speed and reflexes that earned her acclaim on the Quidditch Pitch, Alicia immediately was able to duck the oncoming spell and twist out of the way, while Andrew desperately tried to get Heph's attention. He hadn't noticed Meyers moving behind him until it was too late…his wand arm suddenly being twisted painfully around. He instantly recognized the spell; it was the very one he himself had created, and he knew there was only one solution…he dropped his wand. Immediately, Meyers and Heph grabbed a hold of his arms, while a scream alerted him to the fact that Laurel and Eigil had somehow managed to get Alicia's wand away as well, but she was still fighting, kicking and screaming despite the fact that Eigil was nearly twice her size. Students began to run out of shops, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Let her go!" Andrew shouted. "Don't touch her!"

"No, no, I don't t'ink so. She owes me now, for dis at least," Eigil said, wiping at his bloody lip. Take her to da back, Laurel." But Laurel paused when Andrew suddenly stiffened, a strange look coming across his face. Alicia stopped struggling in surprise, her eyes widening as she stared at her brother. She had seen that look only twice before, but it was something she wouldn't have ever forgotten.

"I said," Andrew said in a deadly calm voice, "Let her go!"

"I would do what he says if I were you," Alicia said, gazing at her brother warily.

"Very funny! Und vut could he do? If I vere you, I'd be much more vorried about vut I'm going to do wit' him if you don't cooperate," Eigil threatened in her ear, his hand moving up her waist.

Just then, a dull sound met their ears as the ground under their feet began to tremble in an apparent earthquake, growing stronger and stronger until even the buildings around them began to shake. As glass began to break out of the lamplights and store windows, Aurelius, Zack and Stock came scrambling out onto the street, while Alex and the others half ran, half tumbled down the side street to see what was happening as well.

"Stay back! It's Andrew!" Aurelius barked, and Alex's eyes went wide as she immediately grabbed Gretchen and turned in the opposite direction, the confused Mandria and Zoë chasing after her.

"What the hell is going on?" Stock shouted.

"You're about to find out why Andrew doesn't like to get mad," Aurelius shouted back. "He's the only one of us who inherited both their tempers!"

"Oh shit!" Stock said, deciding taking cover might be a good idea.

Suddenly there was a pair of loud screams that turned into strange wails as Heph and Meyers suddenly started to transform, their skin growing darker and coarser and their torsos becoming spindlier until suddenly in their place stood a pair of gnarled bushes. Andrew quickly freed himself from the bushes and took a couple of steps forward, calling the wand to his hand, gripping it tightly. Stunned at what they had just witnessed, Laurel and Eigil had let go of Alicia. She knew better than to stick around, running to meet Aurelius just as Laurel suddenly grew tall and barky of his own, his feet turning into a trunk that pushed itself into the ground while the rest of him sprang into the sky. The belt around what had been Laurel's waist sprang to life and climbed up a tree branch, transforming into a dangling rope.

Eigil's eyes widened in terror as he met Andrew's, and then turned to run for dear life. Immediately he tripped over his own feet, a jingle of bells sounding as he fell into the street. In a panic, Eigil looked down at his feet to find himself wearing a pair of red and purple belled shoes with upturned toes, but had no time to realize the significance of them as he was suddenly propelled upward. He pleaded for help in every language he could think of as he found himself flipped upside down, feeling something wrapping around the bottom of his foot. At last, the force that had held him let go, the rope going taut around his ankle and causing his head to dangle just a couple feet above the street, while the sound of jingling bells was persistent in his ears. He shook his head a bit to try and cleared them, then realized they were coming from the jester's cap that had appeared on his head.

In front of him, Andrew looked at him thoughtfully a moment. Finally, he raised his wand, ignoring Eigil's pleas for mercy as he pointed it at the bottom of the tree and carved XXII on its base, large enough so everyone could see it.

He was oblivious to the fact that the entire town had come out to see what was going on, many of them armed in confusion, expecting another Death Eater attack. Just outside the door of the Three Brooms, Rosmerta, Dumbledore, Danny, Fleur, Ivy and Severus all gazed at the scene in sheer amazement.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I've never seen anything like it!" Rosmerta said with appreciation as she stared at the obvious rendition of a Tarot Card.

"Rosmerta, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't see a thing," Dumbledore said. "Does anyone else?" All the other Professors quickly shook their heads, answering with a negative, even Snape, whom Dumbledore was gazing at with a private smile.

"It's too bad Jennifer wasn't here to not see this!" Danny said, and a flash went off behind her. Dumbledore furrowed his brows at Ivy, who was taking a few shots with her Insta-Moment Capture camera.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll destroy the evidence after everyone at the castle has a chance to not see this!" Ivy assured him, Dumbledore clucking at her disapprovingly. He also didn't try to stop her either as he turned to watch Andrew walking up to the dangling figure.

"Stay away from me!" Eigil barked at Andrew, feebly waving the jester's head cane that had once been a wand at him.

"No, fool, it is time that you listened to me," Andrew said coldly. "I may have tolerated your treatment of me because I know you're not totally to blame for the way you are, but when you start turning on my siblings you have crossed the line. Your entire future is dangling from a rope just like you are right now, Eigil, although what you do with that is your business, not mine. But I swear, if I ever catch you harassing anyone else in this school no matter who it is, I'll draw another card. And trust me, you won't like which one I'll chose next."

"Empty threats! You von't do it! I vill tell everyone da truth about you! I vill do it now if you don't let me go, and den dere vill be novhere for you to hide, den!" Eigil challenged him. Andrew snorted at him then and disappeared, a soft gasp running through the crowd as he then appeared again still walking towards Eigil.

"I may be able to turn invisible whenever I chose," Andrew said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "But I am not hiding or running anymore! And a word of warning to you, Hauk. If you do force me to come after you and your friends again, you will not see me coming." A chill went down Hauk's spine then as he stared in Andrew's dark, serious face, a look that he would never forget for the rest of his life.

But as terrible as it was, it suddenly relaxed into a look of exhaustion as Andrew put his wand away. Eigil was abruptly let go, falling face first in the dirt as the tree began to reform back into Laurel, the bushes behind him also beginning to return to the very shaken figures of Hephaestus and Garret, crouched on the ground as if a bit afraid of getting up.

It was then that arms seemed to come up from everywhere around Andrew and he found himself hugging his little sister while Alex and Aurelius had come up on either side of him, Aurelius nodding approvingly to him. It was Zack and Zoë who had been the first to let out a cheer that suddenly grew up all around them as they released Morfinn from his spell, eager to hear what had happened. In the meantime, Danny Brittle had somehow managed to slip through the crowd and round up the four shaken boys, whisking them back to the school.

"So is anyone hungry yet?" Andrew asked with a wan smile, not enjoying the attention he was getting at all.

"I'm buying," Alicia declared, an arm still around Andrew as they all began to wander up the street together. Immediately everyone else in the group protested, but finally Alicia won out the honor before they got to the doors of the Dragonwing Deli.

Jennifer had every intention of spending several good solid hours in Keki's Grove to calm down after her confrontation with her father. But as her anger dissipated, the pain, suspended by her fury, soon came back to torment her full force, slowing her down as she was forced to walk passed the curious students without a hint of the limp.

It was out of pure necessity to cut the walk time that brought her to cut down the street where Toby's Trinket Shop sat, and she had every intention of passing it; that was until she saw the crowd of grumbling students, and a sign in the window which read; Closed until after Easter to Practically Everyone…_Except You._ The two words on the last line seemed handwritten and Jennifer, upon seeing it, was quite sure that none of the disgruntled students passing the shop had. Letting out a long sigh, Jennifer reluctantly approached the shop and tried the handle. Much to the students' amazement, the door opened, but as she stepped in, the door quickly closed behind her, and despite their valiant attempts, none of those hanging nearby could manage to get it to turn.

Many of the front shelves were empty as if being restocked, although Jennifer knew it was probably more just for show for the students peering in than any real need to do so. She glanced around as she walked slowly up to the counter, greeted by the warm, slightly concerned smile of Toby the Tinker.

"Ah, Jennifer! Here to pick out an item at last? I was so hoping to see you today…please, the stool, I insist. You shouldn't be on your feet," Toby said, so insistently offering his hand to help her that Jennifer took it, staring into his blue eyes for a long moment afterwards.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Jennifer asked, even though she knew for a fact she wouldn't be able to read his expression. But the wiry old man didn't seem inclined to hide it, nodding gently to her.

"In some ways, more than you do," Toby admitted. "Care for some tea before you look around? You've had a stressful day."

"Sure, although I already know what I want," Jennifer said, glancing around. "You wouldn't happen to have any Bently's Invisibility Cream, would you?"

"As a matter of fact…" Toby said, pausing to pour her a cup of tea and sit it in front of her. "No, I don't."

"No?" Jennifer said, blinking with surprise. "None at all? But I need more!"

"No, my dear. You _want_ more," Toby corrected. "There's a difference. I only stock things that people actually need, you understand. Try the tea."

"Ugh! This is the same horrid stuff Severus has been giving me," Jennifer scowled after taking a drink.

"Yes, well, doctor's orders," Toby said cheerfully but then brought out a small honey pot, cordially drizzling some in her tea. "So tell me, just why do you think you need the cream?"

"If you know what's going on then you already know the answer," Jennifer said impatiently, taking another drink of the tea at his insistence. "This is much better," she admitted.

"A little honey helps any sort of bitter pill," Toby said. "I still want to hear it from your own words."

"If I don't use it, then I'll be condemning my family to the same fate I have," Jennifer said softly, stirring her tea.

"Are you so sure of that?" Toby said.

"Of course I'm sure," Jennifer said irritably. "I can't give any hint to…well, you know what, and if I do, they'll be inflicted too."

"Then I have a question for you, Jennifer," Toby said, folding his hands together. "If you hadn't come across that cream in the bookstore just after this thing happened to you and discovered what it could do, what would you have done instead?"

"I have no idea," Jennifer admitted, thinking about it. "I suppose I'd still have tried to cover it up somehow…"

"Ah, yes, but do you know something else on the market that could effectively cover up all the wounds you've acquired, not only from sight, but from touch? Like the ridges across your back, or the wound in your leg?" Toby said, Jennifer shaking her head slightly.

"Honestly, Toby, I don't know much about cosmetics in general," Jennifer admitted.

"Perhaps that's why it never occurred to you then that the appearance of this miracle cover-up just when you 'needed' it most might have been a little too convenient," Toby said. Jennifer stared at him in disbelief, her face paling.

"If I hadn't found it," Jennifer murmured, "This all might have come out…months ago."

"Yes, and it wouldn't have been your fault, would it have, if you had done everything in your power to stop it?" Toby said. "I don't suppose you ever thought of doing any research upon the Bently company itself to see who owned it?"

"No, but now I see all too clearly that I should have," Jennifer said, pushing her hair out of her face with both hands and shaking her head. "I've been a total idiot, haven't I?"

"Well, the good news is, it's not too late to fix things," Toby said cheerfully, putting a jar on the table. It was the jar she had seen before labeled 'Invisibility Cream Remover.' "Care to make a purchase? You really do need to come clean."

"Toby," Jennifer sighed, shaking her head. "I can't do that, and you know it! Everything would just come out!"

"And it's not going to come out with you limping about and collapsing from pain every night, assuming that something else doesn't happen that pushes you over your personal threshold?" Toby said quietly.

"Wait a minute…you know!" Jennifer said. "Toby, why can't you just tell Severus the truth?"

"Why can't you?" Toby challenged her.

"You know why," Jennifer said impatiently. "If I have anything to do with them finding out about me, they get it too, you know that!"

"You realize, of course, that you asking me to tell Severus is you indirectly helping them find out the truth and they'd still be subject to the curse," Toby pointed out. Jennifer stared at him.

"Damn it! You're right!" Jennifer said, beating her head against the counter until Toby gently pushed her shoulders back.

"Now, now, none of that, you're in enough of a mess as it is," Toby scolded her. "Jennifer, even if you hadn't asked me, you know I'm not really supposed to be interfering in any events that enfold here. I'm not even of this world anymore. My interfering would mean having to keep people from being able to make decisions about their own lives, and that's something I really would prefer not to do. I may not agree with every decision that everyone makes…well…no one agrees with every decision that everyone makes. Of course, I must admit it is natural to try to influence someone to decide a certain way, especially if you really care about them," he added, gazing at her sincerely. "And it's also natural for a person to be angry about decisions someone they care about made in the past. Futile, perhaps, since you can't change the past any more than you can change who they are now, but natural."

"And just how did we get from talking about my mess to talking about my father?" Jennifer scowled at him. Toby smiled.

"Jennifer, the point is that as your friend, I want you to make good decisions about your life, but I think it is more important that you make your own decisions and not let anyone else make them for you."

"And what's your idea of a good decision?" Jennifer asked. Toby smiled and tapped the container.

"My advice would be for you to use this liberally and go to your husband and tell him the truth," Toby said.

"But how could I do that? How could I condemn my family to that?"

"And I wonder how you can condemn yourself to this," Toby said. "Have you no faith or trust in your family at all?"

"It's not about faith and trust," Jennifer said firmly, Toby sighing and shaking his head. "I'm not going to let my family suffer because of me!"

"They already are, Jennifer," Toby said quietly. "I for one would think Severus would be pretty relieved to hear what was really going on compared to all the possible scenarios his vivid imagination has probably come up with."

"You don't understand, Toby," Jennifer said softly, staring into her tea to avoid looking at him. "You have no idea what it's like to be inflicted with this…this thing. I can't allow anyone else to go through it. I just can't. No, I've got to somehow finish this myself, alone. Don't you see? I don't want anyone else's life in my hands. Right now, it's just mine or his. I plan to keep it that way." Toby gazed at her for a long time, nodding somberly.

"I understand, Jennifer. I don't agree with you, but I really do understand," Toby said gently, glancing at the shelf above the counter where a line of glass bottles with different colored liquids sat. He chose one that was a deep royal blue in color. "This bottle is filled with Liquid Mercy. It's very rare, and very difficult to distill by itself, let me assure you. I sell it by the spoonful; it cannot be used more than once," he explained setting it beside the cream. "One dose of this, and whoever drinks it will have sensation, but will feel no pain…none whatsoever, for forty-eight hours," he said, watching as Jennifer's eyes looked at it hopefully. "Now, listen to me, Jennifer, this is very important. For even though this liquid has no known side effects, it is an extremely dangerous potion. If you acquire any new wounds at all, you will not feel them, and potentially you will not realize how severe they are until those forty-eight hours are up. At that time, you will be fully aware of all of them," he said darkly. "And if you are in any way in a precarious position at that point and have not taken any precautions to tend those injuries, your life would be put in very, very, grave peril indeed."

"But if I could manage to find Lucius before that time is up, perhaps I could end this…and even at the worst, it'd end one way or the other," Jennifer murmured to herself, Toby gazing at her somberly.

"Jennifer, it's still not too late to take the cream instead," Toby said, setting them both directly in front of her. "But it is your decision, and whatever you chose, I will fully support it."

"The potion," Jennifer said immediately, and Toby nodded in acceptance, smiling softly before putting the cream back upon the shelf.

"Very well, Jennifer, I'll just grab a clean spoon then," Toby said. Jennifer glanced at the jar and put several Galleons within. "I expect you should take note of the time."

"Good idea," Jennifer agreed, glancing at her watch to see it was just approaching noon. She frowned slightly.

"Here you are," Toby said with a smile, holding out the spoon for her to take. It was almost completely tasteless, with just a hint of something sweet, and barely a moment after she had taken it, she felt as if warm sunlight had suddenly washed over her, the pain disappearing so quickly that she cried out in surprise. "Better?"

"Toby, it's positively wonderful!" Jennifer said in amazement, feeling her side experimentally, taking a deep breath. But although she felt the warmth of her hand and the pressure of her chest against the corset, not one twinge of pain went through her. "Thank you! I so owe you!"

"Nonsense, you already paid me," Toby said with a smile, putting up a finger and shaking it at her before putting the stopper back on. "Just don't forget my warning."

"What warning?"

Jennifer jumped up so quickly that it was a very good thing the potion had worked so fast as she whirled around to face Severus as he moved away from the doorway and strode over to him. Suddenly remembering the spoon in her hand, she quickly put it down, but not fast enough to Severus miss the action or the bottle that Toby had stuck under the counter.

"What did you just give her?"

"A little advice and a little mercy, Severus, nothing more than that," Toby protested.

"I meant the bottle," Severus snapped. "Jennifer, I thought we had an understanding…"

"Understanding! What an excellent idea!" Toby said, taking a bottle of red liquid off the shelf. "Care to share one with me, Severus?"

"What are you talking about, old man?"

"Liquid Understanding, of course. Only takes a drop, you know," Toby said, putting his finger along the rim before licking it. "A little understanding can go a long way."

"Jennifer is not allowed to have anything not approved by her doctor!" Severus snapped.

"Yes, I know. That's why I made her this tea. Nasty stuff, though…"

"Don't try to get around me!"

"Severus, I'm not getting around anyone. If you must know, I merely gave her something to help make her feel like she didn't need to take any sort of potion at all for a few days. Short of a Sleeping Potion, perhaps," Toby explained. "Isn't that right, Jennifer?"

"That is true, Severus," Jennifer said, smiling knowingly at how the crafty tinker worded it. "I do feel much better than I have been. Please don't get angry at him. Look, no shakes!"

Severus stared at his wife for a moment, staring at the hand she put up then cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. Not only had she not flinched, but she felt much more relaxed than she had in quite some time.

"Hm," Severus said, still suspicious. "I want to know exactly what is in it."

"Actually, it's a bit complex and might take me a while to write down, but I will send it to you," Toby said calmly. "Is there anything else you need, Severus?"

"Simply to speak to my wife," Severus said curtly.

"I couldn't agree more," Toby said in a tone that made Jennifer give him a dirty look.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Severus asked. "Dumbledore is going to be about for awhile to watch things here."

"I'd like that," Jennifer agreed, taking his arm. "A long one."

"Just what I had in mind," Severus nodded.

Toby watched them leave, lost in his thoughts a moment.


	35. Trial By Fire

Thirty-Five

Trial by Fire

It didn't take long for Jennifer to push back all of her problems as she and Severus stepped into the budding grove. In fact, the potion had been so complete that she didn't think of her plight at all, and too intent on making things right again with Severus to remember the dream or the threat that Lucius Malfoy had given the night before.

"Your father was extremely angry with me when he found out what happened and how I handled it," Severus said in a low voice as they paused near the spot Keki's horn had been buried, leaning against the Lia Fal as if it had no significance. "But so too was I angry with you, for daring to think that I would do such a thing."

"And yet you admit that had I knocked, you still wouldn't have told me about what she was doing there."

"Well, no, actually, I knew how you were going to feel about this," Severus said. "To be perfectly honest, I was the one who advised them to go ahead and get married."

"What?" Jennifer stared at him.

"I knew you would never accept it, and it'd have been futile to ask your blessing."

"I still would have liked to have known about it!"

"You would have tried to stop it."

"Of course I would have!" Jennifer said, walking around restlessly. "She's thirty-five, Severus! She's part-Veela! She could have had any man that she wanted!"

"Nearly," Severus interrupted in a low voice, Jennifer sighing at him in exasperation.

"My point was why on earth would a woman like that, as beautiful as she is, as so irritatingly, disgustingly, _nice_ as she is want anything to do with a self-proclaimed murderer, except for the fact that he now happens to be filthy rich and probably headed back to prison for the rest of his life?"

"Because he slammed a door in her face," Severus said.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Jennifer asked, staring at him.

"I don't suppose it has occurred to you that they might have gotten married because they might care for each other?" Severus suggested.

"No," Jennifer said. Severus sighed. "Severus, you saw how he was treating her! No woman would put up with that!"

"Not even your mother?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"That was different!" Jennifer snapped angrily. "_He_ was different! Before he joined…before he…" A deep depression suddenly enveloped her, her thoughts going over everything from Lucius' memory to the flight over the ocean; her early years at the mansion to her later years growing up in America; the memory of her father kissing her mother before going off to his business meetings to the day he was reported dead…and then to the day her mother disappeared. Severus quickly pulled her close as she burst into tears, unable to hold them back any longer. "When does it stop? Voldemort has been dead seventeen years, why are we still being tortured by his presence, haunted by what he's done to us, and his old loyalists do everything they can to keep the terror alive. I'm so sick of the nightmares, I'm so sick of the heartache any time I think of how many were tortured and killed in his name. Isn't there any way we can ever move on, or is he going to succeed in torturing all of us for the rest of our lives? It's like I finally find a day where I can go an instant without thinking of Voldemort and then something always happens and it all comes crashing in again. I would do anything to find a way to put it all behind us forever!"

Severus closed his eyes, lost in his own thoughts for a moment as he held her tight, almost completely oblivious to the students who double backed around them, not wishing to disturb whatever it was that was plaguing the two professors.

"You know who you sounded like just a moment ago?" Severus said quietly after Jennifer had time to cry herself out. Jennifer shook her head slowly, still buried in his shoulder. "Your father." Jennifer looked up and stared at him with a frown. "No, I'm serious. I've had a similar conversation with him not too long ago…there wasn't any crying though. A bit of yelling…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Jennifer said, instantly embarrassed and trying to step away, but Severus wouldn't let her go, shaking his head.

"Would you believe that this relationship with Fleur has in some ways hit him even harder than it's hitting you and for the exact same reasons?" Severus murmured. "He's looking for those answers as well, Jennifer. And it's not our place to decide how he goes about finding those answers, or to whom."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Jennifer muttered.

"True," Severus said. "Although I wouldn't be too quick to disown him if I were you."

"I'm not ready to accept this, Severus," Jennifer said with a frown.

"Obviously," Severus agreed, gently brushing a finger against the outline of her face. "But in acknowledging that, perhaps you are ready for the two of us to come to terms?"

"More than ready," Jennifer said, kissing him gently. "Can you ever forgive me for believing you were interested in Fleur even for a moment?"

"Can you ever forgive me for kissing her?" Severus murmured back.

"No," Jennifer admitted with a weak grin.

"Hm. Yes, well, neither can I forgive myself, come to think of it," Severus mused, and Jennifer hugged him warmly, the two of them then slowly wandering back towards town.

Alicia didn't complain in the slightest when Andrew went back for a second sandwich, the others all filling their cups again as they lazily enjoyed watching all the other students pass by going to different stores or glaring at them for taking up so much table space.

"We do really need to get going if we're going to get much more shopping today, though," Alex said a few minutes later.

"I suppose we should at least hit Honeydukes if nowhere else," Zoë agreed. "I'm just so tired today."

"Well, perhaps if the four of you hadn't decided to sneak out and raid the kitchen last night, you wouldn't be so tired," Aurelius said critically, the Gryffindors at the table smiling guiltily at him. "And then talking about sensitive material on top of it."

"What sort of sensitive material?" Alex asked.

"Family stuff," Aurelius said cryptically, conscientious to where they were and with whom. "And what's more, someone was listening…someone we couldn't find."

"Someone you couldn't find?" Stock repeated. "You mean there might be someone else in the school, you know, like Andrew?"

"We checked that," Zack said. Stock squinted at him, and Zack glanced at Aurelius.

"Dumbledore has a device that can see things like that, and the twins have a way of getting in his office," Aurelius explained in a low voice. "I had them check, but there was no one around." He sighed. "I was so sure that all the spying going on in the school was directly related to Mum somehow. Now I don't know what to think."

"Rel, I don't think you're wrong about…about something going on with Mum and all that. Maybe what happened last night was a different source," Andrew said. "A passing House Elf, or something."

"I don't know," Aurelius shrugged after a moment, pushing his drink and leaning back in his chair. "But what I do know is when the twinge came, the one that goes through me any time someone in the Pact is being indiscreet, I felt something malicious…a feeling like…" he paused and suddenly sat up straight, looking around.

"Like what?" Alex asked anxiously as he stood up.

"Like one of the secrets I am protecting is about to come crashing down over my head," Aurelius said. "The same sensation I'm getting right now. Come on, Stock!"

"Where are we going?"

"The Three Brooms," Aurelius said impatiently, already beginning to briskly walk across the street.

"Wait up! Count us in!" Andrew said, the rest of the group getting up in response.

But before Aurelius even got inside, he knew something was wrong. A very large group of patrons were outside talking excitedly while several Enforcers from the Ministry were keeping them from going inside. Sighing at the crowd, Aurelius made eye contact with Andrew, who nodded. An instant later Andrew had vanished. Halbert had quickly stepped up to take his spot, acting as if he had standing been there the entire time.

"Goodness, Thurspire! I don't know what you're going to think up next!" Rosmerta declared, standing with her hands on her hips and rolling her eyes at him. Dumbledore stood beside her quietly, seemingly just observing. "Do you really think that I of all people would allow my pub to be used to house a criminal?"

"Do you think Thomas Craw is a criminal?" Thurspire asked.

"You tell me! You're the Minister of Law Enforcement," Rosmerta challenged him. "Supposedly," she added as an afterthought.

"Thomas Craw is in direct violation of his parole, Rosmerta, he's not allowed to stay here…"

"You don't know that he is staying here, Minister, you are only speculating!" Rosmerta reminded him.

"And even if he wasn't, the Council of Wizards has requested that he be brought in for questioning concerning the recent rise of Death Eaters and the activities of the Ivory Skull…"

"Thomas Craw working with Death Eaters? After spending a dozen years in Azkaban after trying to exterminate them?" Rosmerta said dubiously.

"By the way, how is your search for Lucius Malfoy going, Ederick?" Dumbledore inquired. His eyes wandered towards the doorway for a moment, but after adjusting his glasses slightly he turned back to look at the wiry Minister of Law Enforcement.

"The Aurors are handling that, Dumbledore, as you well know," Thurspire said tersely, "which is why they're not here tonight."

"Ah, I see. I was under the impression that they weren't here because of the incident in the Council Meeting a few nights ago," Dumbledore said, Ederick's lips growing thin.

"Incident? What incident?" Rosmerta asked with interest.

"When the Council decided, despite my protest of course, to go ahead and plan to put Thomas on trial for this new crime spree, all of the Aurors present stood up and told the Council that if they wanted Thomas caught they would have to do it themselves and walked out of the room. It was quite touching actually, you would have been proud of them."

"Bravo! Was Harry Potter there?" Rosmerta asked with interest.

"Yes, as was Alastor Moody and…"

"Do you mind?" Thurspire snapped irritably. "Rosmerta, I really need you to show me upstairs."

"Oh, very well!" Rosmerta said with a sigh. "If that is what it will take to get you out of here and my customers back in."

"Mind if I come along?" Dumbledore said, but it was evident he was going to anyhow, waiting until Rosmerta, Thurspire, and his current aid (a rather bored looking wizard named DeMille) had headed up the stairs before he himself followed, muttering a "pardon me" in a rather absent-minded manner despite the fact that no one was around him.

"All right, here we are! Which one first?" Rosmerta sighed.

"All of them, of course," Thurspire said.

"Well, I happen to be presently renting out one of the suites up here, and I'm not about to barge in on her privacy without a twenty-four hour notice. It's the law anyhow, you know," Rosmerta said, opening up the rest of the rooms.

"And just who is it that you're renting rooms out to?"

"That's no secret. Professor Delacour's been renting a room here since the beginning of the school year," Rosmerta said, peering suspiciously at Thurspire's aid as he wandered through the rooms.

"Professor Delacour?" Thurspire repeated in disbelief, staring at Rosmerta. "But I thought she despised Craw!"

"I don't know what you're babbling on about," Rosmerta said, glancing at Dumbledore. "Do you know what he's babbling on about, Albus?" Dumbledore shrugged noncommittally.

"I just received a tip not half an hour ago that Thomas Craw has been hiding out up here in the Three Brooms with a woman," Thurspire said.

"Up here?" Rosmerta laughed incredulously. "Sounds like someone has been having fun with you, Thurspire!"

"I must check every possibility, Rosmerta! The Council wants him found."

"Well, that's all well and good, but you can't go in there without a writ and until I give Fleur her notice!" Rosmerta said firmly.

"And where, may I ask, is Professor Delacour now?" Thurspire asked. "She was down in the pub just before I arrived, wasn't she? Talking to one of her other love interests?"

"Honestly! Don't tell me you're listening to that silly gossip in the paper," Rosmerta tsked.

"On the contrary, I happened to listen to some of the patrons of this very establishment just before I cleared the place," Thurspire said evenly. "And I know for a fact that Professor Craw Snape had words with Professor Delacour and Snape just before leaving. Apparently, she isn't too fond of how much time they've been spending together."

"That is more than I know, Ederick," Dumbledore said. "And might I point out as a man here representing the law you may want to hold off judging a situation based on hearsay."

"I only meant that I have a number of witnesses that can attest that Delacour was just here!" Thurspire snapped. "Any thoughts to where she is now?"

"Did someone mention me?" Everyone looked up to see Fleur standing their gazing at the group standing by her door puzzled, a draping package under her arm. "_Bonjour,_ Rosmerta! Taking in new boarders?"

"Professor Delacour, perhaps you recognize me," Thurspire said, turning to bow to her.

"Ah, why of course, Minister Thurspire, correct? Has there been some trouble? Oh, but, I do not want to be rude, please come in!" Fleur said graciously, pardoning herself with a charming smile as she opened the door for them and let them in. "I hope you weren't kept waiting. I had to pick my new dress from Madame McGonagall's. She is so talented; I'm so envious! Would you like to see it?" Fleur asked DeMille who was standing beside her. DeMille nodded with a strange grin but Thurspire suddenly cleared his throat, glaring at him.

"We're here to take a look around, Professor Delacour," Thurspire said.

"Be my guest, although I hope you do not judge people by their housekeeping! Would anyone care for some tea or something?" Fleur asked unconcernedly as Thurspire skulked around the room. "Cream? Sugar?"

"Not while I'm working, thank you," Thurspire said, but as she was attempting to set up a small table he spotted something and went over, snatching up a glass in his hand before she could move it and gazed into it, smelling it. "Hm. Dark Whiskey."

"An acquired taste of mine," Fleur said, flashing him a smile.

"Really? The drink, or the glass' owner?" Thurspire challenged.

"What a very rude thing to say!" Fleur declared, frowning at him.

"Ederick, you have no call to treat my employee like this," Dumbledore said disapprovingly.

"There's no lipstick on the rim of the glass, Professor Dumbledore, although I note that Professor Delacour has always had on a liberal amount of it whenever I've seen her," Thurspire pointed out. Fleur pursed her lips conscientiously.

"Well, I don't have it on when I get up in the morning," she said.

"Do you always drink first thing in the morning?" Thurspire asked.

"It is really none of your business when I drink!" Fleur said hotly.

"Might I also note, then, that there doesn't seem to be bottle anywhere about and that the glass is obviously one from downstairs and not one of your own?" Thurspire said with a slight flicker in his eyes. "Which means that to get this drink you would have had to have gone down and get it, and therefore you probably would have made yourself presentable before going into a public place?"

"Oh, what utter rubbish! Thurspire, had it ever occurred to you that I might have brought it up?" Rosmerta snapped angrily.

"Calm down, Rosmerta, it's all right," Dumbledore told her gently. "I hardly think that Ederick would attempt to build a case on one empty glass because he didn't find any distinguishable marks on it."

"He'd better not, or I'll be in the Minister of Magic's office in less than a hour to give him a piece of my mind," Rosmerta swore, glaring at Thurspire. "Are you quite done?"

"Not quite. I've yet to check the bedroom," Thurspire said, walking to the other room.

"I hope I remembered to tidy up," Fleur mused, but Thurspire ignored her, stepping in and looking around a moment before beginning to open up drawers. "Am I not entitled to some privacy? I hardly think you are going to find Thomas Craw in my lingerie!"

"Honestly, Thurspire, I think it's time that you left!" Rosmerta insisted as he got up from looking under the bed and went over to the closet. "It should be quite obvious to you now that in no way, shape, or form is Thomas Craw in this building!"

"Perhaps not now," Thurspire said enigmatically as he caught the sight of a strange robe hidden behind an unusually voluminous dress and pulled it out, pulling out a string looped around the hanger and tucked within the hooded robe itself as he stepped back out into the room. The string proved to be no more than the tie of the mask of a skeleton face. "But can you doubt now that he was here?"

Fleur's jaw dropped and her eyes widened with genuine surprise, immediately looking over at Dumbledore near the doorway before staring at the robe again.

"Where did that come from? I have never seen it before!" Fleur stammered as Thurspire noticed a small piece of paper attached to the mask and took it off, reading it.

"'My Darling Fleur; If I am not back before you have returned, I have gone to take care of some unfinished business down the street. Pray forgive me for my deeds as you have done in the past, for what I do is for the good of us all. Fear not when the White Mark reappears, for it means only that one more corrupted being has entered oblivion, clearing the way to our future together. Please do not fret over Jennifer's anger at you; I have sadly come to the conclusion that she will not stand with us, and will deal with her when the time comes, your husband, Thomas.' Did he say husband?" Thurspire repeated, staring at it and then at Fleur who had walked over and pulled the letter down so she could see it. His eyes flicked to the large scrollwork ring of pure gold upon her finger.

"This is mad! Thomas would not say such things! I do not think it is even his own handwriting!" Fleur said. "I can't believe this! What does it mean?"

"It means that apparently someone else got here before we did," Dumbledore said.

"You married Thomas Craw?" Thurspire repeated again.

"That is not my husband's handwriting!" Fleur said angrily, tapping at it. "He would never ever do anything to hurt Jennifer, no matter how upset she is with us! Someone is trying to set him up again! And there could be little doubt who!"

"Why would anyone like you be even interested in someone like…"

"Oh, give me that!" Fleur said, snatching the note out of his hand. DeMille, Rosmerta and Dumbledore peered at it as she read it over. "What is this about the White Mark?"

"They are going to strike again then, if they haven't already," Dumbledore said. "And somewhere in town."

"Oh no! But the students!" Fleur exclaimed, but Rosmerta was already heading down the door.

"Quick! We've got to find out who it is they're after before it's too late!" Rosmerta said in a panic running down the stairs.

"Fleur, go find Severus and Jennifer, while I organize the rest of the staff! Rosmerta, get who you can off the streets and into some sort of order in here! Andrew, go get your siblings, I want them in this pub and within my sight at once! Ederick…nevermind…Grant! Call the Ministry for backup, you may need it!" Dumbledore ordered. DeMille immediately popped out of sight at the command, while Andrew seemingly appeared from nowhere, sliding down the banister to get past the others before dashing out the doors.

"Rel!" Andrew gasped as he ran over to them, while Rosmerta was busy trying to get her customers back inside. "Rel! We got to go inside, Dumbledore says! There was a note, and the White Mark is coming! And Professor Delacour…oh, you're not gonna believe this…"

"White Mark? What White Mark!" Aurelius demanded.

"That one, I'd imagine," said Halbert, and they all looked down the street as a large explosion one of the shops at the very edge of the street, the Mark blazing overhead. A blood-curdling scream rang out from close beside them so poignant that everyone jumped and took out their wands, the Snapes realizing an instant too late that it had come from their youngest sibling…for the Mark was over the studio of Francis Pyther.

Before anyone could stop her, Alicia grabbed her broom and took off like a shot, breaking through the window of the fiery building despite the horrified cries of her siblings behind her. Waves of heat and flames were everywhere, fueled by the paintings who let up screams of their own and smoke billowed out from the chemicals in the paint. Still at her desk sat the receptionist, her death mask staring out in horror at her murderer, no doubt a victim of the Killing Curse.

But Alicia had not given up hope for her mentor; for she knew the powerful spells that protected his slumber during the daylight hours. Covering her head with her hood, Alicia pushed through to the back room, but the magic flames had begun to work through the doorway. On the far side of the room, the door to the basement stood still locked and as yet untouched.

Had it been anyone else but Alicia at that moment, they would have likely both have consumed by the flames, taken over by the fumes in minutes before burned into ashes by the powerful force of the spell. But Alicia jumped into a frame, hopping precariously between some that were burning and those the flames had not yet reached until at last she fell through the lone picture of Francis' mother and father that he kept with him in his chamber. A fine oak coffin-handled bed sat in the center of the room where the vampire painter slept with his covers completely over his head as if a little afraid of what might lay beyond it. In fact, as Alicia reached out and shook him, Francis sat up in pure fright, fumbling for his wand.

"No, it's me, we've got to get out! The studio is on fire!" Alicia said.

"The studio! My paintings!"

"No, you can't! We've got to get out of here, come on, there's no time to lose!" Alicia insisted, pulling Pyther to his feet. Pyther then pulled a robe over his satin black pj's.

"Time? What time is it?" Pyther asked, starting again when he heard the crash of a falling support over their heads.

"Too early!" Alicia said impatiently, then with a forceful tug pulled the disoriented painter into the painting.

By the time Fleur had found Jennifer and Severus, thick smoke was already pouring out of the building, distorting the white mark into an even more ominous looking blackened skull. Outside, a large group of wizards from the Ministry as well as local fire volunteers were working to put the blaze out, while Dumbledore stood farther back with an arm around Alex, Aurelius and Andrew.

"Pyther!" Jennifer said in horror when she saw the building, not realizing that things were even worse than she feared.

"Severus!" Dumbledore called out, and he three of them turned to look at him. "Severus, look for Alicia, quickly!"

Immediately, Severus took out his watch, anxiously looking at it as they walked over.

"Myrkinbrek!" He answered back, and Aurelius, Alex, and Andrew breathed a sigh of pure relief while Dumbledore's shoulders relaxed a bit as well. "Please don't tell me she did what I think she did!"

"And perhaps successfully, if she chose Myrkinbrek as a destination," Dumbledore said with a faint smile. "We've been so very worried. I had a terrible time keeping these three out of there."

"Where's Madame Priscilla?" Jennifer asked. "Did Pyther's receptionist get out?"

"It doesn't look good, Jennifer," Dumbledore said glumly. "In fact, if I hadn't known Alicia's ability for getting out of trouble, and the fact you both have a watch, I would not have thought they would have made it either."

"The watch!" Jennifer said in realization that Lucius might know her destination as well, Severus looking at her questioningly. "I'm going to go fetch Alicia," she explained quickly and Disapparated without another word.

"We'd best finish getting the rest of the students back," Dumbledore said, and Severus sighed in resignation, glancing one last time at the watch before snapping it shut.

Alicia peered out of the painting before stepping out into the empty wandmaker's shop, pulling Pyther along with her.

"Here we are!" Alicia said, coughing loudly and suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Oh, goodness! You don't look well!" Pyther said, grabbing a stool and drawing it over to her, getting her to sit down. He was so busy fussing over her that he didn't notice the cabinet open or the wand that came out and sniffed around him before it hurried back into the back room.

"What? I didn't hear the bell, you foolish wand!" Grendelbane said, trying to wave it out of his workroom.

"Excuse me, sir! Excuse me, do you have an emergency kit?" Francis said, the goblin looking at them with surprise.

"What does this look like, a wizard hospital? Try St. Mungo's!"

"We can't, Grendelbane! It's daytime, and he's a vampire!" Alicia said. Grendelbane squinted his beady black eyes at her.

"And you're a Snape," he grunted, disappearing behind the counter for a moment until he pulled out the kit and put it on top.

"Thank you," Francis said, fishing out the burn salve.

"Why are you running about in a bath robe?" Grendelbane asked. "No…never mind. I probably don't want to know," he said, but made no move to going back to the workroom, trying to find something to do up front instead. The bell jingled insistently as the door was thrust open and Jennifer appeared, looking extremely relieved to see them.

"Thank goodness you're all right! But we really shouldn't stay here, it's not safe!"

"I beg your pardon," Grendelbane grumped.

"No offense meant, Grendelbane, thank you for playing host," Jennifer said. "Pyther, is there an aeration potion in there?"

"Um…yes, a small one," Francis said.

"I need to get her to Doctor Sagittari as soon as possible," Jennifer said, taking the phial and handing it to Alicia. "It was a very foolish thing to do, running in there like that!" Jennifer said.

"Nobody else would have been able to get to him, Mum, not during the day! The basement is sealed until sundown!" Alicia protested, drinking down the smoky white potion and coughing slightly.

"She's right, Jennifer, no one else would have been able to reach me," Francis said softly, "She saved my life."

"Well, who else would I get to teach me?" Alicia said, coughing again.

"Drink the rest of it," Jennifer scolded her.

"Did my receptionist get out?" Francis asked worriedly. Jennifer frowned.

"I don't know…" she began, but then caught the change in her daughter's expression. Alicia shook her head.

"Already gone," Alicia said quietly. "Killing Curse." Everything was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Pyther," Jennifer said at last.

"At least…at least she didn't suffer from the fire," Pyther said, his voice wavering. "You'd best get Alicia back."

"And just leave you here? Where are you going to go? I'm not leaving you here!" Alicia said firmly.

"Mr. Pyther is over six hundred years old, I daresay he knows how to lay low for a couple of hours, and then I'm sure he'll make his way to Hogwarts," Jennifer said, glancing at Pyther, who nodded. "You need medical attention."

Suddenly, the Beard Wand got altogether excited, shaking as if it was furious before going over to look out the door, ready for battle. A sudden burst of wind snapped the door back so fast it went off its hinges, while just beyond with only the Wand between them and the door stood thirteen black robed men.

"Alicia…" Jennifer whispered, trying to calm herself as she slowly took out her wand. "Alicia, go to Harry's. Now." But Alicia shook her head, taking out her own wand.

"Oh no! I think I dropped mine," Pyther said softly, gulping. "I don't suppose they'd believe a paintbrush?"

"Here," Grendelbane said, and Pyther found an ebony wand forced into his hand, while Grendelbane brought one for himself.

"Do you know how to use that?" Pyther asked the goblin nervously.

"I would guess that we're about to find out," Grendelbane answered grimly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I could have sworn you were but in Hogsmeade a moment ago," said her father's voice…but the tone was quite different. "You have a walking corpse in your possession, Jennifer, I'd like him back."

"I don't think so, Lucius," Jennifer said firmly.

"Me? How dare you, I'd think you'd recognize your own father," he said.

"The Beard Wand only reacts that way to one person, Lucius," Jennifer said firmly. "And if you move one step against any of us, I swear I'm going to kill you."

Just then, the man who spoke unhooded himself, revealing the face of Thomas Craw underneath as he took out a plain greenish-grey wand and pointed it at the door.

"I don't want to kill you, Jen-girl," Lucius said. "But I will if you don't hand over the vampire now. He is quite late for his execution."

"What reason would my father have for killing a painter?" Jennifer challenged him.

"He is a vampire!" Lucius snapped.

"My father has nothing against vampires…or even painters. What about you, Lucius?"

"I…I can answer that," Pyther stammered, trying to keep his wand hand steady. "He's angry because of the Horseman painting. It was I who made it, several hundred years ago."

"Oh yes, the Horseman," Jennifer said with a knowing nod and smile. "Did you see them, Lucius? Is that why you slashed the painting? Is that why you killed Culwch?"

"I am your father!" Lucius snapped angrily.

"Either way, you're out of time," Jennifer said.

"We shall see who it is that is out of time," he snarled, raising his wand again. "Burn them."

Suddenly the Beard Wand darted out of the shop just as the others raised their wands against the shop and a chain of lightning rippled through the air, several of the Death Eaters screamed in pain as their own robes caught on fire. Barking out a command to Alicia, Jennifer charged out to cast a wave of the Shrieking Death. But Lucius had been ready for such a move from her, taking out a strange disk on a three-pronged handle. As the song hit it, it came blasting back at her and Jennifer found herself stumbling back from the unsuspected blow. Seeing that her mother was in trouble, Alicia canceled the Sonorous Shield and ran out with Pyther and the goblin close behind, using a spell to knock the device out of his hand. But a burst of pure sunlight out of one of the Death Eater's wands sent Pyther screaming to the ground, Alicia turned quickly around.

_ "Timere Atar!"_ she shouted, enveloping them all in impenetrable darkness. In there, Pyther and the goblin had the advantage, their eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Grendelbane knew only the simplest of spells, used over the years to test his own merchandise at different stages of its production. But after years of endless practice, his simple spells packed a bit of a punch, and the figure he threw the ice spell at was instantly covered in a layer of frost so thick he couldn't move. Beside him, the Beard Wand let out another crack of lightning, shocking another so badly that he toppled to the ground, still shaking.

Jennifer attempted to ignore the feeling of hundreds of creeping creatures on her skin, knowing it was the spell Alicia had cast. She forced herself back to her feet, cursing softly at the loss of eye contact and wishing she had a Catseye Potion on her, fumbling in her cloak for anything else that would work. Immediately a sphere-like object came into her hand and she pulled it out, a light blazing from the gem the moment she had it firmly in her hand. But in the darkness, Lucius had come up behind her, and the light from her hand became a vulnerability. A strike came at her back sending shockwave up her spine and causing her both her wand and the gem, which immediately went out as it left her hand.

"Mum!" Alicia cried out from somewhere in the darkness, but Jennifer was in no position to answer as the gloved hand came around her throat.

"Not even a scream? Impressive, I know how much that should have hurt, or are you so drugged now you didn't even notice?" Lucius murmured viciously in her ear. "I am getting tired of this insolence of yours…do you really think you have a chance anymore? I should kill you now, really I should, but I think it'd be much more a more effective punishment to kill the girl."

"Don't you touch her!" Jennifer wheezed, calling her wand to her hand. Snarling angrily at the attempt to stop him, Lucius' other hand came out and grabbed for her wrist, forcing her to open her hand.

_"Lumos!"_ he barked, the darkness melting away. Six of the Death Eaters were still standing when the light arose, and one of them had managed to get a hold of Alicia when she had screamed. But Alicia wasn't fighting…her face looked grey and she looked quite ill, the conflict making her lungs tighten dramatically as she struggled to breathe. Back to back in the center stood Pyther and Grendelbane still striking out at any who came near them, Pyther momentarily started and paled at the change in light. The Beard Wand was nowhere to be seen. "Drop your wands now, or they both die!" Lucius snarled.

"Don't…" Jennifer began, but Lucius tightened his grip around her neck. She pulled against his arm with her other hand to no avail.

"Please! Please don't hurt them!" Pyther said then, dropping the wand. "I'll go quietly, please!" Reluctantly, Grendelbane followed suit.

"No, actually, I believe you'll go screaming in agony," Lucius said evenly, nodding to one of the others. "Burn the vampire. We'll kill the girl next, although it looks as if that's already half done…"

"No, wait! You said…"

"I said I wouldn't kill both of them," Lucius said casually to Pyther as the men bound him in place. "I never said anything about killing one of them."

_"TRANSFORUM MUSCARDINUS!"_

Jennifer suddenly felt the grip release on her neck as she began to shrink and she fell to the ground, a bit too stunned at first to move away as her eyes attempted to adjust in her new dormouse form. She had recognized the voice though, a strange feeling of relief and thrill going through her when she had heard it, for it was Severus Snape, and as Lucius looked up, he couldn't help but notice that the Beard Wand was in his hand.

Taking his cue from Severus, Pyther transfigured himself into a bat, fighting the helpless grab of the two Death Eaters and diving towards Alicia, lifting the mouse away from danger. Grumbling at being stuck with his own devices, Grendelbane grabbed the wand again, but in the other was a dagger, ready for any move.

Had Lucius hesitated a moment more, Jennifer would have gotten away. But after a brief moment of recognition he had quickly gotten close enough to snag her tail and grabbed her up by the skin on her back. She was squeaking loudly in response, apparently oblivious to the fact that Lucius had a wand to her.

"One false move, Snape, and this foul little rodent dies," Lucius said viciously.

"Thomas Craw would not kill his own daughter," Severus said evenly, "Nor would he call me Snape, either."

"I am not playing games! Put down that wand, or your wife is dead!"

Severus pondered it a moment, then shrugged, dropping the Wand. But the Wand decided not to cooperate in falling. Instead it immediately threw a lightning bolt directly at him. Jennifer struggled and fought as the blast sideswiped her and finally got him to let go, a blast coming out of Lucius' wand at her as she fell deeply scoring her right forepaw.

"Take cover!" Severus barked to the goblin as he drew his own wand into his hand and the Death Eaters turned to fire on him. A veil of smoke went up and Grendelbane immediately tumbled out of the way as magic beams of different colors refracted over the cloud. Jennifer sped out of the crossfire, getting out of range just before she felt her skin started to ripple, shifting back into her own human form once more.

"Kill him, kill him!" Jennifer shouted out, getting ready to call her wand. But when she looked down at it she found herself staring at her bloody hand, a deep gash across it from the last strike. Experimentally, she wiggled her fingers, and then went ahead and called it to her hand anyhow, aiming at Lucius' head, her face growing dark as she cast the spell she had never wanted to ever cast in her life.

Everything seemed to slow down in that moment as she heard herself intoning the Killing Curse and saw the green light form upon her wand. But like a nightmare, Lucius had heard the first word and immediately Disapparated, the green wave striking instead one of the Death Eaters standing just beyond.

"No!" Jennifer screamed angrily, watching helplessly as the robed figure fell.

Within seconds there was a round of popping sounds as the Ministry arrived from all around them telling everyone to stay where they were and the sounds of several more popping sounds as those Death Eaters who were able made their escape.

Severus ran to Jennifer's side, his eyes falling to her bloodied hand.

"Here, let me have a look, Jennifer…"

"No! No, don't touch me!" Jennifer said, pulling her hand back with fear. "It's not over yet!"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked sharply.

"Please, just don't touch me!" Jennifer said, turning away from her to try and hide it.

"Jennifer! Severus! Help me!" Pyther said in a panic, and Severus turned to look in the painter's direction to see Alicia lying on the ground beside him. "Something's terribly wrong!" Jennifer took a quick moment to wrap up her hand and followed by Severus, who was already kneeling at her side.

"She needs medical attention now," Severus said curtly, glancing at Jennifer. "And so do you!"

"Never mind me, just take care of Alicia!" Jennifer begged him, glancing at the Enforcers who were standing with Grendelbane, some of them gathering up the injured Death Eaters while a couple more were standing over the corpse of the other. "They will want me to stay here," she added softly.

As Severus drew out the key and placed it within his daughter's hand, Pyther gazed at Jennifer's stricken face, staring at the body without moving a muscle as the Enforcers moved over towards them. Immediately, Jennifer flipped over her wand and held it out to them without a word. There could be little doubt she still had a long night ahead of her.


	36. The Secret of Bently's

_A/N Finished re-editing Phoenix Wand today...mostly cosmetic changes, with the exception of a two-line addition with Severus explaining my theory that Dumbledore would have a way to manipulate Apparation in building in case of evacuations, etc...so I don't have to explain to people new to series the diff between what students know what public knows and what teachers know g> Would rather they figured that out by reading it. Anyhow, enough rambling. Have another chapter. Meanwhile, I'll be starting to edit the next book. Gosh I hate editing. I write too much. Oh, well. 1 down 12 to go. Expect the new copies of book 1 to go live on fanfic and my website within 48 hours. And dang it my shift+enters aren't working again. Grr. ah well, I'm sure you can guess where the breaks should be- JC Writer._

Chapter Thirty-Six

The Secret of Bently's

Alicia woke up the next morning to find her siblings sitting beside her bed, Aurelius and Alex arguing over their current Defense assignment while Andrew merely shook his head at them, glancing now and then at the book he got for Christmas. It was he who noticed her open her eyes first, smiling warmly at her.

"There, look! She's all right," Andrew said, leaning on her bed. "You've had an adventure, haven't you?

"My chest hurts," Alicia admitted. "Why am I propped up like this?"

"Doctor Sagittari says that you breathed in an abnormal amount of toxic fumes from the burning paint when you went in the studio yesterday," Aurelius explained. "Between that and regular smoke inhalation precautions, I'm afraid you're going to be in here for a few days."

"What about Mum? Where is she?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, the Ministry let her go," Aurelius said. "Although she does have to go through a full inquiry and all that, of course. Father told us not to worry about it and that it was an open and shut case of self-defense and there were plenty of witnesses."

"Let her go? What are you talking about?" Alicia said, sitting further up in alarm.

"One of the Death Eaters died during the fight," Andrew said gently. "Turns out he was a chap named Flairin…an executive from Maxmixes Alloy, a Malfoy company. Quit a few months ago. But apparently she wasn't aiming for him, she was aiming for the man impersonating Grandfather."

"It was Lucius Malfoy," Alicia said firmly. "I heard Mother say so!"

"Yeah, we know," Aurelius sighed, pacing a bit. "It's too bad the Ministry has no reason to believe it."

"No reason to believe it?" Alicia said in disbelief.

"The other Death Eaters they caught last night all testified that their leader is Thomas Craw," Aurelius explained. "Every one of them, and under a Veritaserum. They said they were hand picked by Thomas after an interview for the mining company to act as a sort of private mercenary. In other words, they're all in this for the money."

"That's…that's just terrible! How could anyone do something like this for money!" Alicia exclaimed.

"How could anyone do any of this for any reason?" Alex asked.

"Personally, I think it makes it all the more obvious that it must be Malfoy," Aurelius said. "Grandfather may be well off now, and rich on paper, but it'd take years for the mine to produce the amounts that these men are talking about receiving for their work. Grandfather couldn't have afforded to pay for so many. He doesn't have any real coinage on hand; it's all in the business! I also find it funny that many of them came right out of Malfoy industries. They explain that as an intentional attempt by Thomas to undermine the company, although none of them to seem to care about all that as long as they get their money."

"This is really bizarre," Alicia said, leaning back again.

"Not as bizarre as the fact that most of the Death Eaters are convinced that after Craw's done getting revenge on everyone else he can think of that they're all going to kill Lucius himself," Aurelius said.

"I wonder what would happen if anyone was able to convince them who they were really working for?" Alex said.

"If I were them I'd be in fear of my life. I doubt Malfoy would think twice of killing any that turned against him," Aurelius said grimly.

"How do you suppose Malfoy got past the curse?" Alicia asked quietly. No one spoke a moment. "He hurt Mum, Rel, I saw him. And his eyes…I think he would have liked to have killed her."

"I don't know how he got past it," Aurelius admitted. "Very little of this makes any sense at all, I know. To be honest, I don't know that all of this makes sense to Father either." He paused then as he heard the sound of heavy hoofs and looked up in time to see Sagittari enter. The centaur a quill out of the front of the robe he wore over his human half as he entered the room, making a notation on a clipboard he was carrying before putting it back.

"Good day, children," he said with a polite nod. "And how are you feeling, Alicia?"

"Good enough to play in the game today?" Alicia said with a hopeful grin. Alex and Andrew had forgotten all about it, but apparently Alicia hadn't. Aurelius shook his head at her.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Miss Snape," Sagittari said gently. "I would prefer to keep you here for the next few days until I'm sure you've fully recovered from your ordeal."

"How is Mum doing?" Alicia asked.

"I have no idea," Sagittari said stiffly. "Your mother hasn't so much as stopped by for dinner all year."

"How very odd!" Alex exclaimed with a frown. "I suppose it was because of the…you know…her problem?"

"I'm afraid I would have no more guess what the answer is than you do, Alexandria Snape," Sagittari said, handing Alicia a bottle. "But perhaps it's nearly time for the three of you to get ready for the game. Just one sip, Alicia, and then a full glass of water…every drop, mind you."

"Can I at least go watch?" Alicia said, but Sagittari frowned at her, pointing to her glass.

"Cheer up, Alicia," Andrew said. "Even if Slytherin does get the Quidditch Cup this year, everyone will know it was because of a technicality."

"Hey!" Aurelius glowered at him, but Alicia smiled as she watched them leave the room.

"You know, I still don't get it," Alexandria said the moment they were out the door. "It doesn't make any sense. Just why would Mum be avoiding Sagittari? I thought it was because of the pain killers, but if that's the case, why would she still be avoiding him?"

"The only logical conclusion would be that that isn't what she's trying to hide," Aurelius said.

"Exactly," Alexandria nodded, but Aurelius slowed then, growing thoughtful. "What?"

"I want to look into something," Aurelius said. "I'll be in the library after dinner."

"Good luck on the game," Andrew said, and Aurelius grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick," Aurelius said darkly. "Hufflepuff won't even know what hit them."

"Just like him to be smug over something like this, it's our sister he should be concerned about," Alex said irritably.

"I'm sure he is, Alex," Andrew said. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Bently's?" Madame Palette repeated, chuckling at Jennifer who had reluctantly stepped into the beauty parlor at the end of Diagon Alley, all too aware of the patrons who were peering over at her with interest. "Lawd love ya, duckie, but I 'aven't kept any of it for months. Got bought out an' liquidated, they did. Couldn't give their stuff away at th' end, I 'ear. And besides, what a fair one as yourself would need of it, I dunno, there's not a line upon ya! Perhaps it's a balancin' you need then, for the blotchiness? I've just the thing for that."

Jennifer and blinked and looked in herself for the mirror.

"No, no, it's all right…do you know anyone at all who might have any?" Jennifer said.

"I'm afraid not, duckie, but there are such better products out there! Here, try the compact, really! With your skin it's all you need, I won't lie about that, just a little smoothin' and you'll feel like a hundred Galleons and it'll only cost you three Sickles!" Madame Palette assured her. "Care to look at our hair care? Something to fix your dry ends, perhaps?"

Jennifer frowned at herself in the mirror again but pulled herself back to what she was doing.

"Thanks, the compact's fine," Jennifer said testily, handing the woman the coins and taking the small paper bag with her, ignoring the soft clucking she heard behind her as she left.

"A fussy little thing, isn't she?" Madame Palette said as she went back to the pink-haired witch she was perming to check the curls. "Considering her 'before' looks like everyone else's 'after', and that's a fact."

"Whatever did happen to Madame Bently, Isis?" the lady in the chair asked curiously.

"I heard she died or something right before the company went under," said another woman getting her beauty warts polished.

"Disappeared right enough, that's for certain," Madame Palette said with a bit of a slur for the bobby pins in her mouth. "The other artists say she was coverin' more than her face at the end. Just goes ta show you that you can't 'ide what's inside as good as what you can 'ide without," she said, covering the witch's face with a mudmask.

Severus was standing tapping his fingers with his arm in front of the shop until Jennifer came out, looking at her and the bag in her hand disapprovingly.

"All of that time and that is all you got?"

"They didn't have what I wanted," Jennifer shrugged slightly as they walked towards the Cauldron Shop and she took out the compact, inspecting the powder within.

"Please tell me you're not getting into this makeup thing because of Fleur…"

"Severus, don't start," Jennifer warned, snapping it shut and putting it away. "Let's just get what you need and get back, the game is about to begin."

"It'll probably be over before we even get settled with Alicia out of the game," Severus admitted, going over to the counter. "Any Gibson's Gloss and Cauldron Sealant in bulk?"

"As a matter of fact, we went ahead and ordered extra when we heard you were teaching Potions again sir," said the clerk cheerfully, grabbing a couple of crates under the counter. "We all remember how discriminate you are. No offense meant, Professor Craw, but he is pickier."

"None taken, Samuel," Jennifer said, smiling at her former student.

"We both have our areas," Severus said casually, and although he wasn't looking at her, Jennifer knew very well he was teasing her about the compact again.

"It'll still be worth seeing the game," Jennifer said, refusing to take the bait. "Slytherin may actually have a chance to catch up now." Severus glanced sideways at her but didn't say anything, paying for his crates as the clerk minimized them and bundled them up. "All done, Professor?"

"After you," Severus said, watching her turn and walk out of the store, Disapparating behind her and quickly catching up to where she hurried across the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch. "So what are your plans for the evening, might I ask?"

"Well, after dinner with my husband, I was intending to do some work in the library, provided that I don't need a babysitter to do that," she added.

"I hear Boulderdash doesn't charge much," Severus said evenly, following her up the stairs to the teacher's box. "I don't suppose it's something that can wait? You have a conference period tomorrow, correct?"

Jennifer didn't answer right away, immediately torn. She used their entrance into the box as an excuse not to answer, finding their seats. As she sat down, a rush of emotions went through her, and everything around her seemed to blur and became unimportant.

She had now a mere twenty-four hours before Toby's miracle potion wore off. She still had no idea where he was, and the last of her Invisibility Cream was gone. It seemed, in many ways, absolutely ludicrous that she was sitting there at all, clapping as the teams came out as if nothing in the world was wrong and her husband at her side. Upon the Quidditch Pitch, Aurelius seemed alertly watching for the Snitch while making quick gestures to the others and getting an immediate response from the Beaters who turned to concentrate on their Keeper, hoping to get him out of the way so that they wouldn't only win, but crush the score.

"It is different," Severus said in a voice so low that only she could have possibly heard it.

Jennifer nodded slowly, but no words came. She was deep within her own thoughts, formulating a plan that even now part of her screamed in protest against. She fingered her small pocket mirror and found herself drawing it out, a powerful flashback hitting her as she remembered the day…so many years ago… when Malfoy had used that very same mirror to deliver her in the hands of Voldemort. She grew startled as everyone stood, and blatantly she did as well, shakily putting her mirror away still pondering the thoughts she had seen within her own mind.

"What happened?" Jennifer asked.

"Stock took Davidson out," Severus said, eyes fixed on the game. "If it wasn't over before, it is now. They don't have a leg to stand on with their best Chaser and their Seeker gone. Some just don't know when to quit. They can't win, why even try to fight it?"

"Maybe it's not just about them," Jennifer said. Severus stared puzzledly at her. "Maybe being willing to fight for what you believe in and the people you care about is worth it, even when you know you're going to lose."

"It's a Quidditch game, Jennifer," Severus said, rolling his eyes at her before turning back to the game. Jennifer, however, hadn't said a word. She had made up her mind, watching expressionlessly as Aurelius finally snatched up the Snitch to win the game at an incredibly devastating point margin of 200-0. "So, have you had any more thoughts on what you want to do tonight? I'm still willing to talk you out of working if you're willing to argue the point," he murmured quietly as they headed inside, gazing sideways again.

"I think…I think I'd like to spend the evening with you, Severus," Jennifer answered softly in return, pausing a moment in a side corridor away from the groups of students heading back in after the game. "But I do have a student related errand that can't wait, and I should stop by to see Alicia."

"Perhaps then you should go ahead and do so, and I could have dinner set up in my sitting room?" Severus suggested quietly.

"I won't be long then," Jennifer promised.

"You had better not be, it's been long enough as it is," Severus murmured back.

"And whose fault is that?" Jennifer challenged.

"Both of ours," Severus said.

Jennifer nodded, smiling softly at him as she headed down the corridor, picking up the pace the moment she turned the corner. It was still fairly early, but it was quite common for students to head to the Great Hall after the game, and by some luck, Zoë and Zack had gone with Andrew and Halbert to the game so were nearly the first ones at the table, chatting over how embarrassingly bad it had been.

"Zoë?"

The four of them looked up then, waving to her.

"Yes, Aunt Jennifer?"

"Zoë, do you happen to have any of that cream left I handed to you over at Yule?" Jennifer asked. Zoë blinked at her in surprise.

"Well, there isn't much left, really. I was using it on my tattoo," Zoë admitted. "But I don't have it at the moment, anyhow, Aurelius asked to borrow it."

"Aurelius?" Jennifer repeated, staring at her. "Why?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't really talk about it," Zoë said with a shrug. "I'm sure he'd give it back if I asked him for it. Should I?"

"No, no, never mind," Jennifer frowned, taking her watch out to find Aurelius still on the Quidditch Pitch. Sighing softly, she headed up the stairs, wondering to herself if belaying her shower would help her keep going for one more day. But if she had only glanced at her watch a mere five minutes later, she might have been surprised and perhaps a bit alarmed to find the needle with Aurelius' name on it move past "House Rooms" and settle onto the one marked "Potion Lab."

Aurelius flipped open the top of the case to his Magnification kit, filled with glasses of varying strengths, each handle etched in gold with either an "X" or a "/" followed by a number. It had taken him several minutes to repeat the lab, separating each component as completely as possible…the dissolvent components taking the most time…not that the gelatin that made up the majority of the cream posed much interest to him being made up of common lotion ingredients like water, collagen and elastin. It was the mineral itself he was interested in, now broken down into tiny grains smaller than sand. One by one he took out his glasses to examine it, each one growing larger and larger in magnification even though the diameter of the glass got smaller and smaller until he finally saw something resembling almost glass. Some sort of crystal element, he mused to himself, digging in the book bag he brought with him and bringing out a large component book. Finding the page he wanted, he set it floating in the air with a spell. Carefully with a pair of fine tweezers picked up the grain, taking it over to what looked like a square dish held up by a carved ivory hand, a small slate box making up the base.

Making sure no other loose material was on the scale, Aurelius dropped the grain onto it and waited until a complex set of numbers explaining the grains weight and density appeared. Aurelius went to the book, glancing over the suspected entry. But it wasn't quite right. He frowned. The density was greater than it should be. He began scanning through the book to look at other possibilities, quickly ruling diamond and zircon out, the numbers getting broader the farther he got away from the crystal entry. But if it were just a plain crystal, albeit a bit harder than normal, why would it be in the cream at all?

Suddenly, the chain around his neck began to react, Aurelius' eyes immediately going for the door expecting a professor, most likely Snape himself, to have walked through to see what he was up to. But as time passed and he still stood there waiting, Aurelius wasn't so sure anymore.

"Achilles, do you smell anything?" He hissed, petting the snake on his arm.

"You," said the small snake unconcernedly.

"I meant anyone else," Aurelius sighed.

"I smell food," Achilles commented thoughtfully. "But I ate this week."

"At least I have the one familiar in our household not obsessed with eating," Aurelius said, glancing back at the mice cages. "It's a good thing too, any one of those would give you a belly ache. Anyone else around? Human, I mean?" The necklace suddenly stopped hurting, slowly working its way back to room temperature.

"The painter," Achilles said. "But he is far."

"Probably in his room," Aurelius said.

Dumbledore had been quick to move Pyther to the castle, professing that there was plenty of work to keep him busy there until a new workshop could be built, and for the first time ever, Severus didn't argue having a vampire under the roof, despite the fact that he refused point blank to donate at the blood drive held in Hogsmeade that morning.

"So, if it's not coming from anyone nearby, they must be finding some way to spy on us from a distance…" he murmured. That was when he actually stopped to stare at the cream on his hands as if seeing it for the first time. "It can't be…can it?"

"I don't know," Achilles hissed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Aurelius said testily, going over to the sink and washing his hands vigorously to get it off. After a few minutes he stared at his hands again, red from his scrubbing, picking out a couple of small moles upon them before turning to quickly clean up the experiment. But as he was finishing up, the chain reacted again and he stopped in his tracks, looking around for any other possible source. No, he knew that that was it. Frantically he grabbed a glass out of kit, inspecting his hand. Sure enough, even as the magic lotion hiding his blemishes was washed away, the grains had stayed on his skin, nestled in his pores.

He froze then, unsure at first what to do, until he suddenly remembered something. Immediately, he stuffed everything in his book bag, making sure he had Achilles before taking to the secret passages.

Alex sighed impatiently as she looked out on the rainy night, putting down her book as she glanced at the time on the clock above Boulderdash's desk.

"So much for studying for our Defense test. I bet he got caught up in the party and forgot about us," Alex said irritably.

"It wouldn't be like Rel to forget something like this, especially when it was his idea," Andrew said.

"The library's going to close in fifteen minutes and curfew is only half an hour away. I'd say he's forgotten," Alex said. Just then, Aurelius came in, hastily making his way over to them. "Well, it's about time!"

"Hush! Don't talk. Come to the hospital ward with me. I've got something to show you," Aurelius said. "Hurry, I don't know how much time we have."

"Before what?" Alex asked.

"Before Lucius decides to see what I'm up to again," Aurelius murmured, Alex and Andrew's eyes widening and quickly following him upstairs. The hospital ward was already dark and Alicia had already fallen asleep from sheer boredom. Andrew gently woke her and in no time she sat up, quite interested in what was going on as Aurelius pulled over the table. "Now everyone and watch this," he said, getting out a square piece of glass.

"A picture frame?" Alicia mused.

"Quiet, just watch," Aurelius said impatiently, putting on a glove before opening the jar of Invisibility Cream and brushing it over the surface. As it dried, it turned clear again, and Alex shrugged confusedly.

"So?" She said, watching as he then got out a damp towel and wiped its surface.

"Okay, now watch," Aurelius said, putting the glass back down. They peered at it then to see their own reflections in the once clear pane.

"Why, it turned it into a mirror!" Alex said.

"It's much more than that," Aurelius said darkly. "It turns those who wear it into a mirror…a two way mirror…and I think it's likely that whoever is on the other end of this can see a lot more of what's going on than we can looking at it from this perspective."

"Are you sure? How is that possible? It'd take an awful lot of magic to do something like that, I'd think," Andrew said.

"Don't touch it," Aurelius warned when Andrew looked as if he were debating it. "I think I know what it's made of, but I want to make sure before I jump to any conclusions. The point is, this is how Malfoy's been spying on us. Remember how I thought Mum was the source? She's been using this stuff all year. But so has Zoë. Don't you remember, she commented on it at Yule when we were all up in Alex's room looking at the snow from her window and talking. I think Andrew even mentioned that we should drop by the museum while they were there."

"You mean we were the ones that gave our location away to Malfoy?" Alex said.

"I think that's exactly what happened. And when I picked up someone watching you a few nights ago, Zoë was in the room. I bet Malfoy was using her to see what you were up to. Now, I've got it on me too, and the crystal doesn't seem to wash off."

"Crystal? What sort of crystal?" Andrew asked.

"The mineral in the formula…I don't think it was originally part of the original beauty cream formula at all. I think it was intentionally planted there…and specifically for our Mum's use. We just happened onto it."

"But how? How did he get it to her? And how did he know she would use it?" Alex asked.

"First things first. I need to get this stuff off of me before Lucius Malfoy figures out that I'm onto him," Aurelius said. "I need to head to Hogsmeade."

"Not alone, you're not," Alex said, getting up, and Andrew following behind her.

"Hey! What about me!" Alicia protested.

"No, you'd better stay here, Alicia," Aurelius said. "You're supposed to be resting. You had your adventure already," he added chidingly. "Someone will give you the full report tomorrow." Alicia folded her arms and leaned back in her bed in annoyance, but didn't try to follow.


	37. Dark Night, Dark Morning

_A/N Bonus Chapter! Please don't miss Chapter 36, The Secret of Bently's if you haven't checked since yesterday. Thanks, and thanks for all the reviews; it's presently tied with my other heavyweight, Shield of Snakes, and with your support will pass it. I really shouldn't give ya these this fast since it's gonna be a bit before I start on the last one at this rate but I can't help it, wanna see your reactions g> A bit of a cliffie here, try not to gnaw your nails off. Enjoy! -JCWriter_

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Dark Night, Dark Morning

Halfway through the tunnel Aurelius took off into a run, the other two struggling to keep up.

"Wait a minute!" Alex panted. "What's wrong?"

"The chain went off. Malfoy knows we're out of the castle," Aurelius explained. "I just hope he didn't recognize where we were. Come on! Everyone out!"

"Are you sure the old man is going to be there?" Andrew asked as they pushed their way through the trap door onto the hill and into the brutal path of the wind and rain.

"If not, we'll stop by Corey's. Maybe he'll have some idea on how to get it off," Aurelius said as they hurried down to the street. But as luck would have it, Aurelius saw that the lights in the back of the shop were still lit, and although the hours clearly stated he was closed, a knock on the glass showed that the door was left ajar, swinging open from the force of his hand.

Toby the Tinker was sitting with his back to them on his stool working on a project. He suddenly turned, his shadow projecting strangely on the wall, elongating to make the shadow look as if he had a long pointed hat and a flowing white beard.

"Come in, come in," the tinker said, the image disappearing as he stood and walked to the counter. "A bit late to be shopping, isn't it?" Aurelius didn't answer, his eyes shifting to the shelf beside the counter and going straight over to it, grabbing the Remover and fishing out some change. "Ah! Finally, someone in this family actually behaving in a sensible manner," Toby said somberly, nodding to Aurelius as he put some coins in the jar. "My hat's off to you, Wart, but I fear it may be much too late to change the events now coming to pass."

"About the crystal…" Aurelius said, rubbing the cream vigorously over his hands. "It's from there, isn't it? The Cave?" Toby glanced thoughtfully at the other two.

"It's all right, Sir," Andrew said sheepishly. "I know who you are now."

"Me too," Alex said softly. Toby nodded with acceptance.

"Ciardoth found the Crystal Cave," Toby said quietly. "Attracted by the Lake's powerful magic…she was enthralled, I'm sure, by the images within, and came to strike the crystal…I can hardly guess why…perhaps she saw something within them that she didn't wish to see. A part of the crystal broke and she seized it, determined to learn its secrets and perhaps even learn to control the power of the cave itself. Some of it she kept whole; some of it she shattered again and again in attempt to learn of the magic that bound it. But no matter how small the crystal got, it still maintained its properties…and learning that, I think, was what inspired her to combine it with something seemingly innocent to spy upon her enemies. But how could she deliver it to them? What shape could it take to be believable, and how to guarantee it would be used? These answers she did not know herself, but her past, present, and future memories guided her on who to go to."

"Lucius Malfoy," Aurelius nodded. "But what about the Sword? Wasn't it down there?"

"Never you mind about that. Suffice it to say it was kept safe," Toby said, polishing the wand he was working on. "It's not of this time, and it'll be generations before it's needed again. Best forget about it. At any rate, you can imagine with her stealing the crystal, a substance older than this entire universe, it was bound to attract attention sooner or later. When Viviane came back from over the pond to find her house broken into at Christmas, she was not in her best of moods. A fight of astronomical proportions broke out that night, and if you've noticed Ciardoth has leaving most the work to her minions it is due to a weakened state she is still recovering from; for I am glad to report that Viviane was able to force her away, then sealed the Cave so that no one will 'happen across it' again."

"But if Viviane's so powerful, why didn't she just take Ciardoth out?" Alexandria asked, but Toby shook his head.

"She cannot. Nor can I," Toby said, getting a piece of sandpaper out of a drawer.

"But Ciardoth could destroy this whole plane of existence and the two of you with it!" Alex said.

"Yes, Miss Snape, we're well aware of it, but it is not our affair," Toby said gently.

"So you're just going to sit here and do nothing?" Alex frowned, Andrew putting a hand on her shoulder warningly. Alex folded her arms.

"Miss Snape, have you ever heard the term, 'All life is a play?'"

"Yes, of course, it's from Shakespeare," Alexandria said.

"I would say more than likely the metaphor has been in use since the very first amphitheatre, but yes," Toby said, setting aside his work. "But a good play is more than just one lead actress, it's supporting cast, writers, directors, stage men, scenery, lights…and an audience, not to mention usually a critic or two. In this particular play, I'm merely the Prop Manager," he said with a smile.

"And Aunt Viviane?" Andrew asked.

"Definitely a critic," Toby said with such a straight expression that Andrew couldn't help but grin. "But everyone is important…there are no small parts, and you three are no exception, though supporting actors you may be, and I'm afraid you still have quite a great deal ahead of you before the last act."

"In that case, I'd better get the umbrella," Alex decided as she noted it was still raining, grabbing it off the shelf.

"Well, we need to go back and warn Mum about the Invisibility Cream…or better yet, warn Father," Aurelius said, but noticed Toby's face darken. "It can't truly be too late to change things, can it?"

"Perhaps not, but I do not think it is something that one of you can do," Toby admitted softly.

"Who then?" Aurelius said.

"I will tell you this much, Aurelius, that it is directly connected to the curse that your mother once placed upon a man to protect your family," Toby said quietly, glancing between them. "No one affected by that curse can stop what is going to happen. But that doesn't mean there isn't someone in your family that can't stop it. With great love comes the willingness for great sacrifice; sometimes needless, sometimes not. Soon we will see which one wins out in the end," he said, bagging up the cream and handing Alex the umbrella. "Take care of yourselves…and stay together tonight," he advised.

Glancing at each other they walked silently out of the shop, pausing on the doorstep long enough for Alex to get the umbrella open, proving to be just the right size for three people to walk under.

"I ask a simple question, and I get a riddle," Aurelius said irritably. "How like him!"

"At least we don't have to worry about being spied on anymore," Andrew said.

"Well, we still have to get this stuff to Zoë and Mum," Aurelius said.

"Any ideas yet just what she might be hiding with this stuff?" Alex said. "Zoë used it to hide a tattoo, do you suppose she was trying to hide a mark of some kind as well?"

Perhaps had Aurelius had the time to think more on it, he would have come up with the correct answer. But as they walked up the hill, Aurelius got a strange sense of impending doom and paused, looking around. A moment later, his hand was on his neck.

"What is it? Did the cream not work after all?" Andrew asked anxiously. But just then a blaze of torches sprang up at once, and the three Snapes, belatedly pulling out their wands, stared in horror at the number of Death Eaters surrounding them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my grandchildren," said the voice of the Skull, a white figure stepping out of the circle, the unmasked face of Thomas Craw peering out from the shadows of the hood.

"Baylor," Aurelius murmured with certainty.

"You shouldn't be out here in the rain, you might get a cold…or worse," he threatened as the others moved in. "But don't worry. I have every intention of taking good care of you."

Severus woke up early that next morning, gazing at his sleeping wife for a long time before gently kissing the brow of her peaceful face. For the first time in weeks, it seemed that things were turning around. It had been quite a long time…perhaps even years…since Jennifer had responded so tenderly, so lovingly, so passionately to his touch. It was, in many ways, as if the dark cloud that had loomed over him had momentarily traveled behind the sun, shadowing the world in light instead of darkness.

It wasn't until an hour later that he realized just how foolish a notion that was.

He had neglected quite a bit of work during that weekend that had to be done before class, so he slipped quickly out of bed and got dressed, grabbing his folders and books and heading to his office before the stroke of six. Coffee was the first order of business, of course, and then organizing his papers by class order, assuming he could always use the earlier classes to finish the tests for the later ones if he ran out of time.

He took out his reading spectacles then, gazing at them. He had been pondering wearing them in class, remembering his wife's advice on making a change in his own right to make him feel more comfortable for the chances now going on in his career. It seemed rather silly in a way that he had been fighting it for so long, and yet for him such a move would be a big admission to himself as well as his class that he wasn't quite as infallible as he wanted them to believe. Well, after what had occurred in the last few days, few needed much convincing of that. Unfolding them, he put them on his nose. Were they really that bad? He scowled at himself in the mirror, but it was rather dark in the room.

Sighing and forcing himself to pull the mirror flat so not to think about it, he opened the small window then to let in some extra light, noticing a pair of letters on the ground…post that must have arrived during their busy weekend. One was a returned post from Jennifer to the Bently Beauty Company with the stamp, "No longer at this addressee" upon it. Rolling his eyes at it, he tossed it on the desk and looked at the other one, frowning. It was a heavy, eggshell colored envelope addressed to Mrs. Jennifer Corsiva Craw Snape, Professor of Potions, Hogwarts. Severus frowned, finding it odd that anyone would call her by her full name, then noted the return address; Theodore, Meyers, and Brighton, Civil Counseling.

Severus groaned softly, wondering if Jennifer was about to be sued over what had happened that weekend, but then he paused…the date upon it was the day before yesterday, and had perhaps arrived before it had even occurred. Curiosity got the better of him then, unable to contain himself from opening it despite the fact it was marked private. As he opened the seal, the envelope turned into a long legal scroll, with a small note attached that read: _Here is your final copy. Rest assured we also have one on file should anything happen to it, and thank you for your prompt payment. We hope that this document will ease your mind and hope that you will turn to us if you ever need any other legal services. J. Theodore, Civil Council._

It took only reading one line for Severus to feel his heart in his throat, his face paling in pure terror and feeling off balance he took a seat as he stared in disbelief at the scroll in her hand.

It was Jennifer's Last Will and Testament.

It was not the fact that she had one that frightened him. He had had one for years. It was the fact that it happened so out of the blue. It was the fact that she hadn't spoken to him about it. It was the fact that she chose to entrust anyone with such a thing other than her good friend Lunette Vallid, knowing full well that if she had, Vallid would have known…known that something was very deeply wrong. Severus stood again in anguish, still staring at it numbly as he paced restlessly, thinking of how she had refused to seek medical attention over the last year, keeping it to herself, and all the painkillers…could she be dying? Locking it shut in a drawer, Severus reached for his watch only to find it missing from his cloak pocket. Another wave of fear went through him as he scrambled for his cloak-chest, nearly breaking the lock to get it open and mindlessly digging through it, knowing he wouldn't find it.

He dashed out of the office then and was hurrying through the classroom when three students appeared in the doorway, looking frantic.

"Professor! Andrew didn't come to breakfast this morning!" Halbert said in a panic.

"And Alex's bed wasn't slept in!" Mandria said.

"Aurelius didn't show up for the morning meeting," Stock added. "I don't think they're in the castle."

"What do you mean they're not in the castle? When was the last time you saw them?" Severus snapped.

"Just after the game," Stock said. "Aurelius said he had to check something and he had a family meeting later with the others."

"Alicia?"

"I do not know, I didn't check," Halbert said worriedly.

"Never mind, I'll check. Halbert, Stock, go tell Dumbledore they're missing. Mandria, you know where our rooms are? Go get Professor Craw and have her meet me in the hospital wing," he ordered, taking the stairs by two up to the second floor and dashing down the hall with such a look on his face that all the students gathering for early classes quickly got out of his way.

But much to his relief, Alicia was just where she was supposed to be, sitting up in bed and eating her breakfast while doing her class reading. Poppy Pomfrey waved to Severus but then grew surprised at the grave look upon his face as he went over to his daughter.

"Alicia, did you see your brothers and sister last night?" he asked, Alicia looking at him in surprise.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Alicia asked.

"What did you talk about? Did they say they were going anywhere?" He asked insistently. She nodded slowly. "Where?"

"They had to go to Hogsmeade to see Mr. Toby," Alicia said, Severus blinking at her.

"Why?" he asked, but Alicia grew uncomfortable. "Alicia, they didn't come home last night. Tell me why they left!"

"The…the cream," Alicia said at last. "Aurelius thought Toby had an antidote."

"Cream? What cream?"

"The Invisibility Cream. The one Mum's been using," Alicia murmured. "It's got something in it so Lucius can spy on people." Severus stared at her in horror. "I should go find them…they might be in trouble…"

"No! No, I want you to stay here," Severus said, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "No matter what happens, promise me you'll stay right here. At least I'll know one of you is safe. Stay here," he said firmly, and she nodded once, watching as he hurried out of the room and up the main stairwell and up to see Mandria still standing in front of the painting of Dewhurst.

"She wouldn't answer, sir," Mandria said.

"Find the others and bring Dumbledore here," Snape ordered, going in as Mandria quickly and without question went to do as she was told. But as Snape entered the room, he could already tell that she was gone before even opening the bedroom door. The bed was made with a note laid upon it, which he frantically snatched up to read.

_ My dear Professor,_

There are no words to express the happiness I've felt from the years we've spent together. Even when we've fought, sometimes to the point of silence, I have always loved you and known in my heart that you loved me as well. You've become a wonderful father and teacher as well as a husband, and my only wish is that you do not take any guilt onto yourself for any of the events that you will soon come to know about. I do not intend to give up hope that perhaps I may be able to someday explain it to you myself, but the reality of that happening is probably little more than a pipedream. Please forgive me for what I must attempt to do, and that I did not do it when I had the chance all those years ago. For this reason alone, a price must be paid. I only hope that the children will come to forgive me as I know you shall.

_Your loving wife, Jennifer._

"What are you going to do, Jennifer?" he asked the note helplessly. Severus went into the bathroom to pull out the jar of cream, careful to put his gloves on first. But the jar was completely empty; not one drop of it had gone unused. Frustrated, he tossed it across the room. He ran into her sitting room and turned it upside down looking for something…anything…before going back to his own sitting room and running a hand through his hair as he looked around. It was then his eyes caught the box Alexandria had got him for Christmas, staring at the words.

"Well if this isn't an emergency, I can't think of another time," Severus said to himself, pulling out his wand and shattering the frosted glass to pieces. Carefully picking up the box, Severus gingerly took out what looked to be a tiny gold key. He stared at it a moment before recognition took hold, dashing to the bedroom and throwing back the covers and pillows of the bed to reveal Jennifer's journal. Snatching it up, he brought out the key, and instantly a lock appeared where there had not been one.

With a quick twist, the journal flipped open in his hands, her unmistakable handwriting covering the pages. He flipped through the first two, which seemed to contain trivialities at best, until he ran into a page that made his blood run cold; for upon it the full curse was written.

"Dear God, Jennifer, what has he done to you," Severus said in anguish, taking his spectacles off and rubbing his eyes.

There was a knock on his sitting room door and he opened with a wave of the hand, still staring with open horror at the book as Jennifer made notation after notation on the words attempting to find a loophole, with intermittent references to new wounds although not always saying where she got them.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he and Fleur came in. "Halbert told us Andrew, Alex and Aurelius were missing."

"As is Jennifer," Severus said in a deadly calm voice. "He's been torturing her for months."

"Who has?" Fleur said with alarm.

"Lucius Malfoy," Severus said evenly. "And now he must die."

"Severus, don't do anything you'll…"  
"There's no other way!" Severus shouted at Dumbledore, thrusting the book at him. As Dumbledore took it, Severus went over his cloak, checking its supplies and grabbing a few things off his shelf, including a more ornate cloak, which he stuffed inside the other one.

"You are right. There is no other way," Dumbledore said, flipping through the pages somberly. "These drawings…I recognize them."

"As do I," Severus said, putting his cloak on. "There can be little doubt he is at the Riddle House. Please watch Alicia. I wonder with the others gone if Ciardoth isn't there as well."

"Wait, Severus, I have something for you before you go," Dumbledore said, handing the book to Fleur and following him out.

Fleur gazed down at it, having trouble keeping her eyes clear as she scanned through it. Glancing back to the door they had exited, Fleur took out a ribbon and put it in the book to keep it from shutting all the way, placing it in her pocket.

"Here, you should take this, just in case," Dumbledore said softly, bringing out a tiny iridescent phial and placing it in his hand, Severus exchanging a private look with him.

"You couldn't possibly have many more of these left…" Severus murmured.

"Suffice it to say I have enough to save a friend if need be, and if I am not mistaken, it will be needed. Just bring them home, Severus."

Sighing softly, Severus put it away and nodded grimly before turning to head down the stairs. Dumbledore was still standing there watching, feeling rather helpless to do anything else when Fleur stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"I can hardly believe it. She seems to have been through so much," Fleur said.

"Much more than she has written down, I am quite sure," Dumbledore replied softly.

"Do you think Severus will be able to get to her in time?" Fleur asked worriedly.

"I am not certain that anyone can," Dumbledore admitted. "You can be sure with the children gone as well that Lucius will have planned for Severus coming after them. It's more than probable that he's walking straight into a trap."

"Did you tell him that?" Fleur asked, frowning worriedly, but Dumbledore shrugged.

"He already knows," Dumbledore said simply.


	38. The Price of Revenge

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews! As of last night, I now have more reviews than any of my other novels! (Yay for this one, sob for the others g>) A word of advice for this chapter: inhale...exhale...read it twice...and don't forget there's two more chapters to go to clear things up. And as always...enjoy! JC Writer.  
_

Chapter Thirty-Eight

The Price of Revenge

There could be little doubt it was an uncomfortable sleeping position, tied as they were with their backs to each other, but Aurelius somehow succeeded in closing his eyes a few moments, trying to clear his mind so he could think up some way of getting out of this.

"All right?" Andrew whispered softly.

"Quiet," snarled a guard at the top of the stairs.

They had been placed in the attic of a large dilapidated mansion in what otherwise looked like a fairly upscale Muggle neighborhood. A leak in the roof left everything in the room smelling dank and moldy, and the recent rain had come in, soaking some ratty carpets and rugs that had been placed there, making it an altogether unpleasant place to be under any circumstances.

For the first time all year, Aurelius, who had finally begun to catch up to some of his classmates in height, wished he was just a little bit taller, for on the side he was facing, there was a small window, looking out on the gnarled, bramble and weed filled front garden. Not a thing could be seen at night, but now the fog was slowly lifting, and Aurelius had really hoped to get a better impression of where they were. Feeling around for a hand, he managed to get his fist in Alex's, making a bunch of complex signs. Alex looked around for a moment before shaking her fist.

"I don't suppose I could get a glass of water?" Aurelius said.

"You're going to get nothing but a silence spell if you don't shut up," the guard snapped, tapping his wand threateningly. "You won't be needing any water soon enough anyhow."

"Even prisoners of war get a last meal," Aurelius argued.

"You'll be tasting blood when Ciardoth gets here, I'd say that'd cover it," the guard said icily. But just then there was a knock on the attic door below and the guard went downstairs.

"Friendly chap," Aurelius murmured.

"Still got the Aegis?" Andrew whispered back.

"Yeah…remember, they can't take it off unless I let them," Aurelius said softly.

"At least you'll be saved then, anyhow," Alex whispered.

"Not really. It can't protect my back when I'm wearing it, Ciardoth and Lucius both know that," Aurelius said. "No luck with the birds, Alex?"

"None are coming close enough to speak with. All the activity here has got them spooked," Alex said. Andrew, why not go invisible? When he comes back, they'll think you escaped."

"Because I'd still be tied up," Andrew said. "And with what happened over the weekend, it wouldn't take long for them to figure out I'm still there."

"What about transfiguring the ropes, or the guard or something, like you did at Hogsmeade?" Alex asked.

"I…I can't control that, not really, it just…happened, because I was angry," Andrew murmured.

"Well, get angry then?" Alex suggested.

"I can't, right now I'm too frightened." Andrew admitted.

"Then you'll just have to try to transfigure yourself, then," Aurelius said.

"What? I can't do that!"

"Why not? Everyone says you're a natural." Aurelius murmured.

"There hasn't been an animagus Snape or Craw in ten generations and you know it," Andrew chuckled. "I remember that day when we all got ourselves convinced we would be because Zoë and Zack could and Mum and Father had to burst our bubble."

"Look, I agree that the rest of us won't. In fact, I really don't think I even have the desire to anymore," Aurelius said. "But I know you have it in you, and brother, if you don't do it soon, you may never get to do it."

"Rel…Rel, there's something I never got the chance to tell you…and I really think I ought to do it."

"Please, Andrew, now's not the time to get sentimental."

"But I've got to tell you. I know what you've been going through lately…with sometimes being able to read people's thoughts and all that. And I know that it's something that's always happened to you, and you must have gotten hurt because of it once…and that's the real reason you starting hiding your thoughts to begin with."

"Andrew, do me a favor and shut up," Aurelius sighed.

"No, no, because I know you've finally gotten old enough that you can't deny what you really are anymore," Andrew said stubbornly. "You've put up walls and walls around yourself since you could walk…walls to keep secrets in, yes, but also to keep your ability in because you didn't want it. That's why the telepathy machine never works on you, isn't it? Because you don't want to have to deal with what you've been burying all these years. I figured it out because there was a notation in that medical book on anomalies. Your talent for Occlumancy is nothing but a manifestation for that ability that you have been forcing yourself not to believe in."

"Andrew, what on earth are you trying to say?" Alex said.

"Now is not the time," Aurelius said firmly.

"It may very well be the only time we have," Andrew said curtly. "Alex, Aurelius is a Truth-seeker."

"What?" Alex said, stunned. "All this time, you've been able to read…"

"No," Aurelius said firmly. "No, I haven't. I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with it. I refuse to see anything I don't want to see, and what people think is nothing I want anything to do with! You don't know what it was like…to see people you don't know come up to you and say something nice to you when you know they're thinking other things… horrible things. It's even worse when people you care about do it…and they do. Everything that anyone says is a lie in some way…so I shut it off so I could only hear their voices, knowing that I was really only fooling myself."

"So that's why…I mean…you've always taken everything so personal…" Alex said softly.

"You would too if you had any idea what people might be really thinking about you," Aurelius said bitterly. "I hate it and I wish I was born without it, and since it can't really help us out of this mess, I'd just as soon not talk about it anymore." The three of them grew quiet for a moment, wondering where the guard went.

"Do you really think I could…well, you know…I mean, I'm not really even sure how I'd begin about doing it," Andrew said at last. "Or even what form I would try."

"Preferably something agile," Aurelius said, glancing at the hole in the ceiling. "Or maybe aerial. Just think quick, we don't know how much longer until our guard comes back."

"Look! Look!" Alex suddenly said excitedly, forcing the others to stand with her as she looked out the window. But as Aurelius stared out at the figure of his mother, standing in front of the mansion with an open watch in her hand, he had a feeling of dread instead of hope. As she walked closer to the mansion and out of view of the window, Aurelius suddenly found himself wondering if he would ever see her again.

Jennifer had had, of course, every intention of leaving that morning, although she still had very little clue when she woke up where she was going. All that was in her mind now was getting away from her family and the harm that might come to them now that the Invisibility Cream was entirely gone, and had given up all hope of finding Lucius before the Mercy left her. So she stuffed a potion kit into her chest in case she needed to make her own potions before hiding the trunk in another part of the castle where Severus might not think to look for it.

Severus' watch she had acquired the night before, slipping it in her own pocket unbeknownst to him before they even sat down to eat the night before. It had to be this way, she reminded herself not for the first time. There would be no returning until she faced Lucius. But as she hurried to get her things together and dart out of the castle, Jennifer couldn't help but risk a look at her own watch to see if Severus yet suspected what she was in the process of doing.

And it was in that moment that Jennifer's heart seemed to stop in pure horror as she saw the three arrows of her children pointing to Mortal Peril. How could it have happened? How were they taken? She choked down her fears, switching to Severus' watch and quickly adjusting the compass to pick up her eldest, remembering how Corey once successfully used it to locate her before. She would find them, she told herself with certainty. No matter what it took.

So determined was she to narrow it down, so badly the need of speed, Jennifer began Apparating at random distances while focusing on the compass, regardless of the Muggle presence in the area…standing only a split second at any one place before she was off again, a mere figment of their imaginations. Who cared if the Ministry would have a field day on her later…if there even was a later. Her children were at stake now, and it was with deep determination that in less than an hour she found herself in front of a house on a hill in Little Hangleton. And when she passed the rusted iron gate with the stylized letter of an "R" in the center, she knew she was in the right place.

The mansion itself was unmistakably the same one she had seen in her dream, although she hadn't remembered the garden being quite so untamed. But there was one thing that bothered her; it was much too quiet. And although she didn't know quite what she was expecting, part of her didn't understand why nothing had happened yet.

Taking out her wand, Jennifer crept over to the door, using a spell upon her feet so that the footfalls wouldn't be heard upon the creaking steps of the porch as she glided up them. Slowly she turned the door handle, using the tip of her wand to gently push it open.

But as she got the opening just wide enough to cautiously put a foot in, an arm suddenly shot out from right beside the door and Jennifer felt the point of a wand in her neck. She risked a glance over at her assailant who pushed the wand more threateningly under her jaw in response, finding herself staring into the eyes of Roger Baylor himself.

"It seems that the guest of honor has finally arrived," said an unmistakable voice. Roger kicked the door further open so that Jennifer could see several robed figures standing within. Lucius Malfoy himself was standing by the steps with an expression on his face that chilled her to the bone. "We were worried that you might be late to your own funeral, so we picked up some insurance."

"I see you're not hiding anymore. Where are my children?" Jennifer demanded.

Nonchalantly, Lucius lifted his cane upwards, and Jennifer glanced up at where the three of them stood at the top of the stairs with their hands tied and their guards with wands pointed at their heads.

"You know, I considered perhaps merely hanging them by the ceiling and have you discover them that way, but then, I did promise Ciardoth the pleasure of torturing them…even if it would have been fun to see your reaction," Lucius mused. "Well, maybe we'll hang them when we're done for someone else to find. Besides, I wouldn't have them miss what I'm going to do next. _Reveal Deception!_" He said, waving his wand at Jennifer and casting a white cloud at her. Jennifer held her breath, expecting some sort of gas or toxin, but it merely seemed to dampen her skin. And yet, as the cloud dissipated, Jennifer heard the unmistakable screams of her three children, and looked up to see them staring at her with pure horror, Alex having to cover her eyes and turn away. "How strange! It's as if your children barely recognize you. Roger, do get the lady a mirror, perhaps we can figure out why."

"It's hardly necessary. I'm well aware of what you just did," Jennifer said quietly, gazing down at the gaping wound on her burned and slice hand.

"Oh, no, I insist," Lucius said with pure delight, as a standing mirror was pulled in. "Take a good look. No don't worry, they tell me that beauty is only skin deep. Of course, a few of those wounds are actually deeper than that. And you've been able to do this much to yourself in what? Eight months' time? Knowing that you wouldn't heal? My, my, my, you should have been more careful," he tsked. "I wonder how long it's going to take your husband and children to look like that? Not so long, I'd guess."

"They won't be effected by the curse, as you well know, Lucius, for I did not tell them or leave one hint," Jennifer said coolly.

"Oh, on the contrary, Jennifer," Lucius said, a smile creeping across his face. "I have been assured by Ciardoth that at the point I meet you here that the curse will have already spread to the entire family," he said, Jennifer gazing at him warily. "Something about a journal, I believe she said? She distinctly remembers that Severus finds a way to open it, and since you were the one to not only write in it but left it somewhere he could easily get to it, you are responsible. Perhaps it's time to demonstrate. Bring down Aurelius."

Aurelius' expression didn't change, meeting Lucius' eyes calmly and not showing any fear as the Death Eater nudged him down the stairs. He had known very well he was going to be the first one chosen.

"What are you going to do?" Jennifer said, growing pale beneath her heavily scarred face.

"Nothing that he didn't do to me," Lucius said, and then took a step over to Roger. "Do the honors, Baylor. I detest non-magic means of delivery, but the point really should be made. Make sure it's not fatal, I'm far from being through with that one."

"With pleasure, my lord," Roger said, letting another Death Eater take his place at Jennifer's side. "March him out from the wall, Debauch," he said, the robed figure pulling him out into the center of the floor.

"Ever heard the old adage eye for and eye, Aurelius?" Lucius said tauntingly, taking a step to the side for a better view. "Yes, well, I think you'll agree this a suitable punishment for treachery." He nodded to Roger, and Jennifer cried out in horror as he pulled a knife, sinking it deep under Aurelius' shoulder blade. Aurelius cried out in pain but somehow bit it back, falling onto his side.

"Aurelius!" Jennifer screamed, ignoring the Death Eaters threatening to cast at her as she broke away and over to his side, sobbing at the sight of the knife in her son's back, trying to see if she could get it out.

"Oh, darn, it didn't go all the way through," said Roger disappointedly.

"It's the Aegis at work, but don't worry. Once he dies, I'll finally be able to take it back," Lucius said unconcernedly. "Care for a Healing Potion, Jennifer?"

"I'll take nothing from you," Jennifer spat at him angrily, pulling out a bottle and pouring it over the wound. But just as she feared nothing…nothing at all happened, and left with no other option, she quickly cast a blood-staunching spell.

"There, do you see?" Lucius laughed. "Proof positive that you have betrayed your family at last! I must admit, it took longer than I at first hoped for, but now, as you can see, it's over, and now everyone you ever tried to protect is doomed."

"The only one doomed, Lucius, is you," Jennifer said coldly, slowly standing up. Lucius raised his brow, giving her a cruel, mocking smile. "You're right, this is my fault. I should have killed you when it was within my rights to do so during the wizard's duel. You should have died that day. You should also have died eight months ago. I think you've run out of chances."

"Do you?" Lucius said with amusement. "Is that your way of challenging me to a rematch?"

"If that is what you want," Jennifer said evenly.

"What I want is for you to suffer for what you did to me!" Lucius snarled.

"How much more can I suffer from what you've already done?" Jennifer snapped back. "Fine, do what you will to me, I don't care anymore, but let my children go!"

"Your children's lives as well as the recreant's were promised to Ciardoth, actually, and I'm hardly going to break that bargain, nor do I need to. Your life already belongs to me…what's left of it. However, I find the idea of a rematch rather amusing. How long do you expect to last in your condition, I wonder? How long before whatever it is you're on wears off and leaves you in pain?" He inquired, watching as her eyes darted around for a clock, but there was none to be seen. "Yes, that's what I thought. You are out of time in more ways than one, aren't you, dear Jennifer?" Lucius said with a cruel smile. "Throw her in the basement."

Alex, Andrew, and Aurelius all shouted out in protest, suddenly stopping cold and going blue in the face as a powerful suffocation spell hit them.

"Stop! Please stop, you're hurting them!" Jennifer said as the Death Eaters grabbed a hold of her when the spell didn't let up, watching in horror as their faces grew purple on the point of collapse.

"That's the entire point," Lucius said, uncaringly adjusting his gloves as he got ready for the duel ahead, taking a few experimental jabs with his wand, listening as Jennifer was thrown down the basement stairs before nonchalantly signaling for the others to release the spell. He held out his hand then, and Baylor gave him Jennifer's wand. "If any of them make a sound before Ciardoth gets here, feel free to let it go for a few more minutes. I hardly think Ciardoth will care if they're a bit brain damaged when she gets them as long as they haven't forgotten out how to scream. If she's not here before I'm finished downstairs, I'll send you to fetch the other girl, Baylor. Until then, you're in charge."

"Yes, Lord Lucius," Baylor said with enthusiasm as he watched him step into the basement, a series of complex locks and the flash of several magic wards appearing when he shut the door behind him. "Now, what say we see what it takes to get them to 'make a sound,' shall we?" Baylor said nastily, raising his wand at Aurelius. _"Crucio!"_ He intoned. Aurelius, already on the ground, flinched in terrible pain, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as his body was wracked from the power of the spell.

"Leave him alone!" Alex cried out, Andrew struggling to force his fear down, hoping that his anger would take over.

"That was definitely a sound," Baylor said, finally calling of the spell with a look of cold triumph, waving his wand experimentally at Aurelius again. "Shall we see how long it takes them to pass out this time? Do it."

But as the Death Eaters turned their wands on the three Snapes and cast their spells, Baylor, who had been watching Aurelius and waiting impatiently for something to happen, didn't notice at first that those who had cast the spells were gurgling. Then the one near Alex fell at her feet, followed by the one near Andrew. Glancing only momentarily at each other, the two Snapes dashed down the stairs to their brother's side as the Death Eater near him staggered.

"A reciprocation spell?" Baylor murmured, suddenly becoming more alert.

"How brilliant of you," said a familiar voice out of nowhere just before Baylor felt a fist in his jaw, falling to the ground as much from surprise as the blow itself.

"Father!" Alex said with relief as he whipped off his Invisibility Cloak. "Father, they got Mum!"

"Get yourselves out! Now!" Severus said, taking a defensive stance as the Death Eaters began to get to their feet.

"But…"

"No buts, just do it! Quickly!" Severus ordered, disarming the two Death Eaters standing in the hall as Andrew went to help his brother up. Alex took up the other side, passing their father a worried look before the three of them stepped out into the garden.

"I wondered when you'd show up. We've been waiting some time for you to join the party," Baylor said, slowly getting up.

"Next time, I'll RSVP," Severus growled. "Move! I have no qualms right now about killing any of you. Especially the one of you that should already be dead!"

"Really? Well, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about what your children are walking into," Baylor said evenly, glancing over his shoulder.

Warily, Severus turned slightly so he could see in the mirror, when he noticed something so disturbing that he spun all the way around, for the overgrown vines, brush, and gnarled trees within the garden had suddenly come alive.

He barked out a word of warning just before they attacked, and Alex pulled Aurelius down just as an enlarged vine from a thorny old rose bush whipped down on them. Immediately, Aurelius drew out the shield and he and Alex took cover as it tried to beat on them again. Meanwhile, Andrew was caught with a problem of his own as the bushes on his side of the path had snared one of his feet. Alex and Aurelius called out to him, getting the attention of an old oak tree that even now was turning to deal with him.

Taking advantage of Severus' momentary reaction, Baylor called his wand back into his hand and blasted him from the rear, a furious storm of ice shards coming out of his wand and piercing the back of Severus' cloak as he instinctively rolled forward and out the door, kipping up to his knee to retaliate. With an air of superiority, Baylor walked out the door after him, flicking the tip of his wand quickly behind him to shut the door, cutting them off from the other Death Eaters, yes, but also adding another barrier between Severus and Jennifer.

"The last time we met, as I recall, I nearly killed you," Baylor said. "And you do not have your wife to save you this time."

"Fight me now, Baylor, and you'll be doing nothing but seeking your grave," Severus warned.

"I have only myself to lose," Baylor said dryly. "You should have stayed a bachelor and childless, Snape. But don't worry, before you die, you will be both again."

As the battle ensued, the three Snapes in the garden had their hands more than full. In desperation, Andrew had managed to transform some thorny dead briars into a pair of wooden swords, sliding one towards Aurelius before hacking his ankle away from the snaring weeds.

"This is Ciardoth's work!" Aurelius said, parrying away another attack from the brush beside them. "We've got to keep moving!"

"We're not going to get far in this without our wands, let alone our cloaks!" Alex said. "I can't call mine!"

"I saw one of them lock them in that hall desk below the attic," Aurelius said.

"A lot of good they'll do us there," Alex said back. "We can't do this forever! Ow!"

Alex had gotten too far away from the shield, a whipping thorn vine grazing her arm in dozens of places before Aurelius pulled her back in.

"Andrew, you fool, get over here!" Aurelius barked as he jumped one of the vines and then ran out of the range of the oak, which shook so hard that many of its dead branches came raining down on them. But Andrew was looking up at the small window they had been peering down out of during their uncomfortable night.

"I'm going to try for it!" Andrew said, diving for one of the branches as the tree swooped at him again, kicking away a threatening-looking poison oak plant as he jerked the branch away. At first they had little clue what he was doing as he began to grab bits of brush until they saw him tie it on the branch until he had a makeshift broom.

"You're going to break your neck!" Alex said.

"Likely, but it's our only shot!" Andrew said, straddling it.

How he actually got the thing to fly at all was anyone's guess. But no one was very surprised when it began to break up. Only shot soon turned into one shot as the 'bristles' fell out of the tie and Andrew found himself clinging to the window a second later. The window, however, proved to be too small, but Andrew hadn't forgotten the hole in the roof and climbed up the awning to try and get to it.

Beneath him, sparks of different colors flew as Baylor and his father fought, but fortunately he was well out of range as he tried to squeeze through the hole, getting stuck momentarily to his shoulders until he finally broke through taking more of the roof with him, a squirrel nest full of the last of winter's nuts mixed in with fresh berries plopping down on his head.

"Poor guys. I suppose they'll have to move now. Bet it was quiet there until the Death Eaters came along," Andrew murmured, getting to his feet. "Where in the world are we?" He wondered, but knew he had no time to dwell on it.

Andrew hurried down the stairs to the desk, quickly realizing he had a problem. There was no way he was going to be able to unlock it without a wand, and Zack was the only locksmith in the group. Hesitating only momentarily, Andrew turned and went into the nearest room to grab the heaviest piece of iron from near the chimney that he could find, took a deep breath and slammed it loudly into the desk. By fortune or miracle, the lock was a normal Muggle desk lock and broke instantly from the blow, but even as Andrew grabbed the wands, he heard a call from below and feet on the stairs. With an exhausting shove, Andrew pushed the desk down the stairs before running in the attic, locking it behind him. Yet even as he got to the top and was trying to grab up their cloaks, a loud blast hit the door behind him. In a complete panic, Andrew tossed the cloaks out the window to insure his siblings would have at least that. But the Death Eaters were already climbing the stairs, and Andrew found himself momentarily trapped, for the stairs were between him and the hole in the attic and there was no way he could pass it even invisible without running too close to one of them.

It was within that instant that he spotted the first Death Eater at the top of the stairs with a wand in hand that the Craw instinct for survival hit Andrew full force. Slipping the wands in his robe, Andrew leapt for the tiny window.

By the time he reached it, he was small enough to fit through it.

Less than an instant later he heard a surprised cry behind him. An ash brown squirrel agilely darted over the ridgepole, and even as the first blast curled the awning behind him, the squirrel jumped with his forearms spread. As he had hoped…as he had prayed… large layers of skin suddenly caught hold of the wind, and Andrew found himself gliding over towards Alex and Andrew, awkwardly attempting to control its direction. He was only partially successful, finding himself crashing into one of the swinging branches of the oak tree. Battered and bruised, he forced himself to climb out to the edge, waiting until the tree took another swipe before leaping down onto the path.

After fighting countless branches, vines, and poison oak and ivy attacks, Alex and Aurelius looked on this unexpected woodland creature with a healthy dose of wariness. Nothing could really prepare them for seeing it suddenly stand on its paws and shoot up six more feet to its height before settling into the less frightening figure of their mild mannered brother.

"Wands," Andrew explained, handing them out.

"Andrew!" Alex said with surprise, too shocked at first to grab hers. But Aurelius quickly recovered, ditching the makeshift sword, which had been quickly falling apart in favor of his trusty Unicorn wand. "That was really you!"

"Only Andrew would pick something so disgustingly cute and fuzzy," Aurelius said, grabbing the other wand and handing it to Alex.

"It was all I could think of!" Andrew protested, immobilizing the tree before turning a rigidity spell on some of the brush around him, his other siblings doing the same. "Our cloaks are in the garden near the mansion. We should work our way there…I didn't think of pulling out a pain potion before I tossed them."

"I'm all right," Aurelius said sounding nothing of the sort as he slowly got to his feet and slung the Aegis back around his neck. "Let's go grab them and leave."

"But what about them?" Alex asked, drawing their attention back to Baylor and Severus. "And what about Mum?"

"Father wanted us to get out of here, maybe we should do it. It's out of our hands now," Andrew said. "Besides, it looks like Father's getting the upper hand."

"But there are six more Death Eater's inside! And Lucius and…"

"Me, perhaps?" A cool voice said, cutting Alex off. Slowly the three of them turned to see Ciardoth standing over them.

Severus wasted very little time manipulating the movements of himself and his opponent so that he could see what was going on in the garden out of the corner of his eye while still being able to pay attention to the attack upon himself, spending most of his time dodging and blocking the barrage of wound spells from acidic to fire, to even frostbite that headed his way. Through it all, Severus remained cool and level headed, his responses more reflexive than reactionary, leaving his mind to try and sort out the problem at hand.

As he partially blocked, partially sidestepped the incoming Reflex Curse, Severus caught sight of an object lifting out of the gardens, looking up only to be momentarily blinded by the sun as it rose towards its apex. It was someone on a broom, he realized as he blinked to try and clear his sight, casting an Iceslick spell on the ground to keep Baylor momentarily occupied while he did so. Baylor snarled angrily, tired of having the older man so easily fend him off. But in the last two years that Baylor had been in prison, Severus had been anything but idle, and it became more and more obvious as the fight progressed that Severus had surpassed his opponent's skill and was now in much better shape than the freed criminal.

Suddenly, Severus noticed behind Baylor several flashes of light, a thin, grim, and yet mysteriously triumphant smile playing across his lip. His posture changed dramatically in that moment, his thoughts focusing in purely now on the fight.

"Consider this your last chance to surrender, Baylor," Severus said warningly.

"Surrender? Hardly," Baylor sneered at him, waving his wand threateningly at him. "I have every intention of seeing through this until the end and until Ciardoth has taught you and your children the true meaning of ultimate suffering."

"I hardly see what would be in it for you. Perhaps Jennifer and myself I can understand, but I hardly think the deaths of the children matter. What could Malfoy have possibly offered to you worth the risk of your own death were you caught?"

"A means to an end, Severus, that's what we all want in our own ways, that's the beauty of it all," Baylor said in an almost mocking tone. "Malfoy wants nothing but Jennifer's last few moments to be a living hell, Ciardoth wants nothing but for you to see your entire family destroyed before she ends your life, and I want what I have always wanted; for Thomas to pay the ultimate price for my father's death. And, since the courts decided to act in his favor and let the bastard out, I think it's only appropriate he take the rap for his own family's deaths. Oh, they're ready to hang him from the highest tower now for all to see…the entire Council is…I hear even death by Dementor Kiss is being discussed as a possible outcome. In any case, this day will see the end of the Craws…and the Snapes. Pity, isn't it?"

Just then, a scream of pure anguish and pain rang, heartbreakingly loud and poignant despite having come from somewhere deep within the mansion itself. Severus started in fear and deep anxiety of his own; because there was no mistaking that it had been Jennifer.

"Finally, it is about time," Baylor said in such an even tone that Severus felt a surge of hatred boil up in him. In desperation, Severus turned his attention to the door, blasting it with as powerful a shot as he could muster, but it barely dented the surface of the structure. "Don't bother, she'll be dead before you could ever hope to get in there," Baylor said calmly, leaning against the wall of the mansion while still holding his wand out guardedly. "But don't worry, I'm quite sure Lord Lucius will bring the corpse out for you to inspect, although I warn you, it won't be pretty."

Growling, Severus lunged at him, quickly overpowering him from the sheer force of his anger as he drew Baylor out by his cloak.

"Show me," Severus said darkly.

"What?" Baylor said in confusion.

"I Wish for you to show me what she is going through at this very moment, by experiencing it yourself," Severus said, his voice sounding strange…distant…hollow…loud…echoing…his face haunted and his eyes flashing with a sudden unleashed power that was beyond Baylor's comprehension. Baylor's eyes widened then in pure horror as wounds began to appear across his face and hands…burns…bruises…slashes…deep cuts criss-crossing each other so much that one could barely see the true color of the skin underneath.

Baylor began to scream then, falling to the ground as his crippled right hand curled up strangely, his other holding onto his thigh, convulsing disturbingly before his body began to pour with cold sweat, his sobbing cries for mercy so agonizing that Severus stumbled back in pure horror.

"Kill me now, I beg you, please!" Baylor whimpered, his body growing strangely rigid as shock began to overtake him.

"Oh, well done! Well done indeed!" A woman's voice called out to him with appreciation, and Severus looked up to see Ciardoth laughing and clapping with sheer delight. "I always knew you had a sadistic streak within you somewhere!"

Four dead trees uprooted themselves at her command and were even now standing behind her, three of them carrying the tightly bound Andrew, Alex, and Aurelius, who all looked as if they were trying to shake off a spell placed upon them to keep them sedated.

"You are the one responsible for this, Ciardoth," Severus said, turning towards her, his wand clutched in his hand, while Baylor still whimpered pitiably near his feet.

"Oh, no-no-no, I wouldn't even think of taking credit for this! Everything that has happened, Jennifer brought onto herself willingly! I merely have the pleasure of reaping the reward!" She said with delight. "Oh dear, it seems poor Baylor has found his wand!" Severus spun around then to face him, but before he could make a move, a green light wafted over Roger as he turned the wand on himself, instantly going limp as the Killing Curse took hold. "Too late," she tsked. "I really think you're losing your touch. Do you suppose your wife will do the same? Do you want to save her? You could try to get past the barricade, I suppose, the six Death Eaters waiting in between, and the other set of doors I created myself to keep you out, I won't interfere. No, I'll be much too busy with these three," she said with a wicked smile. "So there, then, is your next dilemma, Severus Snape! Attempt to save your wife from Malfoy and leave these three morsels to me, or try to rescue your children and leave your wife to her fate," she said so mockingly that Severus slowly turned to her.

"There is no dilemma," Severus said evenly, the anger and fear disappearing from his voice now as he stepped onto the path to face her. "I know what Jennifer would want me to do as plain as I know myself. Unhand my children, Ciardoth."

Ciardoth put a finger to her cheek, pretending to contemplate it, unaware that behind her Aurelius was mouthing something to Alex who then turned and did the same to Andrew, who nodded, turning invisible.

"Hm. No," she said. "No, I think it'll be more fun to play with them a bit before they die. Isn't it true that dead trees upon this world of yours are known to attract lightning?" she said wickedly, a ball of electricity forming in her hand. "Which one would you care to see die first? Or should I go fetch the missing girl before we start?"

"I think you should be more concerned with the fact that one of your prisoners just escaped," Severus said calmly. Ciardoth turned around in surprise to see that one of the trees were empty, but then squinted.

"Fool! You don't think I know he's still there? He may be invisible, but he will still feel this!" She snarled, throwing the lighting in her hand and blasting it up against the tree while Alex and Aurelius barked out a warning. Aurelius bowed his head, while Alex howled in despair, calling her brother's name out over and over while Ciardoth looked incredibly smug, waiting to see the reaction on Severus' face. But much to her disappointment, that reaction didn't come. He was still standing as still as a statue until he finally caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Dad, catch!" Andrew's voice said from out of nowhere, a sparkling object flying through the air. Ciardoth, instantly alerted that Andrew had indeed escaped hurriedly turned her attention to where she had heard it and pointed, lightning bolts shooting out at him, blasting the garden for every time she saw a rustle among the brush and sending the entire place ablaze as Severus snatched up the medallion Andrew had thrown at him and placed it around his neck.

Just then, a strange sensation went through Severus that made his spine and hands tingle. The dark cloud that had been plaguing him for months lifted completely away, filling him with a sense of release. His eyes went towards his ring then, staring at it for a long time.

"What was that?" Alex asked, frightened.

"A death, I think," Aurelius said grimly, uncomfortably aware of the growing heat of the brushfire behind them.

"Wait! You can't mean…"

"Enough! Now you will face me, Ciardoth!" Severus said, getting between her and the burning brush behind him, completely unconcerned that his other two children were now directly in the path of the flames. "The game is over, and it is a game you cannot win!"

"Fool, I have already won!" Ciardoth boomed, drawing herself up against him. "Your children will now die a painful death, Severus, just as your wife has, and you will follow them!"

"Have you seen their deaths, Ciardoth?" Severus challenged her. "Have you truly even seen mine?"

"I have seen yours!" Ciardoth boomed triumphantly. "You will die from my own hand!"

"As, I now suspect, you will die from mine," Severus said, watching her expression change. "Why else would you go to such lengths to attempt to torture me? Because you know that is where your memory stops! Because you remember that someday I will successfully keep you from destroying this universe, even at the cost of my own life! But you will not be killing me today, for I suspect I didn't have this on when you recall it happening," he said, showing her the Aegis around his neck.

"You know nothing! Nothing of what I remember!" She screamed. "You've chosen to leave your children unprotected, and now I shall kill them. I'll kill them all!" She said angrily.

As she turned her attention back to the children, Severus got between them, fully expecting to do everything in his power to keep her away from them. But then something occurred that changed his plans dramatically, for all around him witches and wizards began to appear in alarming numbers. Surprise and confusion registered on Ciardoth's face before a blast of lightning tossed everyone around her backwards and disappeared into the night. It was after Severus got a better look at those who had Apparated around them that he began to realize that everything they had been going through outside the mansion was nothing compared to what must had happened within.

Jennifer picked herself up from where the Death Eaters had tossed her down the bottom of the stairs, her eyes having trouble adjusting to the room whose only light source were tiny slats near the ceiling on the outside wall, positioned to let in light from outside. The glass covering them had long been broken and water had seeped within over time, and a dangerous mold crept over the walls and distorted family portraits dangling precariously from bits of damaged wire. The dirt floors were mostly clear of debris although caked heavily of dust and soured soil; and the only piece of furniture in the room was a partially corroded standing mirror.

She bit back tears as she stared at the monster that looked back at her within it, so covered with scars that she could no longer see herself or her own thoughts at all. It was the same face she had seen so many months ago in the back of McGonagall's shop. It had been a warning to her end, she realized now. Not that she could have stopped it. She was still standing there staring at it when the door opened again and Lucius Malfoy came down, a triumphant smile upon his face as he caught her standing there mesmerized by the mirror.

"Just another pretty face," Lucius said. "You know, that's what we should have put on your grave marker. Fitting, don't you think? Wouldn't work for Severus, of course…something like traitor to the end, perhaps. Aurelius… like father like son, comes straight to mind. What, no response? I swear you're no fun at all, today, Jennifer."

"Go to hell, Lucius," Jennifer murmured.

"Oh, eventually I will, yes, I suppose, but after you. Oh yes, you've cast your fair share of dark magic, haven't you, and killed with it too, so if there is such a place, I'm quite sure I will hardly be alone," he said, holding her wand out to her. "But beauty goes before age, they say, yes? And besides, Ciardoth has assured me that she remembers hearing you scream out in nearly incomprehensible pain as she's playing cat and mouse with Severus. I trust your death will soon follow it, but not too soon, I hope," he added cheerfully, immediately on his guard when she took her wand.

"This time, Jennifer, there will be no second chances," Lucius continued, his mocking tone suddenly turning dark as he began to back away from her. Readying her wand, Jennifer did the same, for she too had no desire to turn her back to him. "This time, one of us will die."

"Well, at least that should be old hat to you, since you've already done it once," Jennifer said coolly.

"I was thinking of something a bit more permanent," Lucius said. "Although I must admit, considering how much pain I plan to put you through, the thought of you having to haunt the basement of the very house where Voldemort made his first kill is very enticing."

"If I come back to haunt anything, it'll be to haunt you, Lucius," Jennifer swore, taking her stance.

Without even the token of the count, Lucius struck with the quickness of a snake, Jennifer dodging with the agility of a mongoose before casting a strike of her own. But even though she didn't feel the pain, Jennifer felt her injuries slowing down her movements, causing her to sometimes stumble at awkward times while Lucius came at her with an inhuman strength, his power vastly beyond what she had last remembered. He had been a tough opponent then…there had been many times she had thought that she had lost her life…but now it was much worse. He came at her with what seemed to be limitless energy, and it wasn't long before Jennifer felt the dampness of blood on her skin despite her countless counterattacks.

But Jennifer unlike Lucius was not there to cause pain…she was there to kill. Pulling herself together after a storm of tiny stones came out of nowhere to pelt her from all sides, Jennifer raised her wand and pointed.

_ "Avada Kedavra!"_ she boomed, keeping her hand steady despite its sudden tendency to shake. But Malfoy had dove behind the mirror, and exclaiming in surprise, Jennifer herself had to roll as the beam glanced off of it and went over her head.

"Ah, ah, ah, much too easy!" Lucius tsked at her. "You're really in no condition to do anything of the sort, anyway! Look at yourself! Even your mother's corpse wasn't the sight that you are now."

_"Morte acidium!" _Jennifer snarled in anger, chanting the spell's mantra as a cloud came towards Lucius. Lucius immediately began chanting the countercurse to the Acidic Eulogy, knowing that one break in the chant would mean his certain doom, his wand a feeble block against the cloud that now hovered in mid air, pushed back and forth by the power of the opposing spells.

But just when it looked as if Jennifer was finally getting the upper hand, the shaking in her hand that had started a mere minute ago suddenly began to get worse. Had she any doubts what was causing it, it ended with the feeling that she was being ripped apart from all directions, the chant ending with an uncontrollable scream of incredible pain as the time on the Liquid Mercy ran its course. Nothing she had experienced before, even the torment of Voldemort's men all those years ago, came close to the terrible sensation she had in that moment, her head growing heavy as she felt her wand fall out of her injured hand and her body fell to the ground. Already part of her was disconnecting out of sheer necessity, aware of her body convulsing without completely feeling it for it was too much to bear. It was almost too painful to even cry, her sobs coming out dry, and each breath brought forth a new wave of sensation that wracked her body once again.

Lucius ended his chant and stared at her in surprise a moment before he began to chuckle, bending to put his hands on his knees and shaking his head in a state of almost disbelief and giddiness. He shook his head once more as he stood, a wide smile on his face as he walked over and stood above her, kicking her with his foot and causing another string of cries to come out of her.

"Please, just kill me now," Jennifer got out at last, her eyes half-closed and her body shuddering again, making her sob with every movement.

"At last, at last," Lucius said, pacing in front of her fallen form for a moment, watching the sweat begin to bead across her face. "I have waited so long for this moment! So very long! You can't blame me for wanting it to last! But I suppose you won't last much longer, will you?" He said, watching as her form began to stiffen, kicking her again. The cry of pain and protest went out again, but it was weaker, and much less piercing. "I so loathe to have the fun end after all of these months, but then I'll have the benefit of recalling it for days to come. I assure you I will relish it as I relish what I do next. Oh, but I haven't told you that yet, have I?" Lucius said mockingly. "I debated long and hard about what death spell to use upon you, but then in a sudden epiphany it came to me! Such serious wounds you have, Jennifer, and yes, not allowed to worsen. But what do you suppose would happen if I cast the Bleeding Death Curse on you and they all started bleeding at once? Oh yes, I'm sure even in your half-conscious state you can imagine the fate awaiting you. I can't wait to see the face of your husband when he at last sees what befell his once beautiful wife. That indeed will be the ultimate revenge."

Jennifer closed her eyes as he raised his wand, immersed in grief. At least it was going to be over now, she told herself, her thoughts dwelling upon the question of afterlife as she sensed movement over her and the words of a quickly chanted spell.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Jennifer braced herself, waiting for the spell to take her. But that wasn't the spell he had planned. Had he changed his mind at the last second out of sudden mercy? In her state of shock and pain, she didn't comprehend at first that something was the matter with her having the time to contemplate it. Not at least until she felt something heavy and painfully come down on her legs and the sound of a loud thud. As she was still attempting to understand what had just happened, the heaviness from her legs was rolled away and she felt a pair of strong arms lifting her head and shoulders up and against him, raising a hand below her nose to see if she was breathing.

"Please tell me I'm not too late," said a low panicked voice. "God, if you exist, help me out here, and I'll take back everything I've ever said or thought about you." The voice was so warm, familiar, and yet strangely afraid…that Jennifer opened her eyes at last, slowly focusing to see a pair of stormy eyes and unmistakable Craw jaw line.

"Daddy?" Jennifer murmured in surprise, her voice trembling.

"It's all right, Jen-girl," Thomas said with relief, using the wand in his hand to call up a blanket to cover her with. "It's over now…everything's going to be all right. You hear that, Alice?" he added, kissing Jennifer's head gently. "It's done, your baby's safe. No more running, he won't harm our family ever again."

"Dad…"

"Shh, keep quiet, Jen-girl, just hold on. It won't take them long to find us now. They'll be coming for me," Thomas said quietly, glancing up at a painting on the wall. "Go let Dumbledore know I've found her. He'll know where we'll be."

"Coming for you?" Jennifer murmured just as a loud banging began to sound off on the door. She tilted her head a bit then, trying to discern what he was talking about, when she saw the corpse of Lucius Malfoy. His dead face had an expression of fear and surprise upon it, and Jennifer realized he must have turned, warned by the flashing of the ring on his hand. Suddenly, the total significance over what had just happened hit her, and she started, pain wracking through her body again, but this time, she didn't care. "No! No you can't have! No, they'll kill you!" She said in horror.

"That doesn't matter now, Jen-girl, please stay calm," Thomas said firmly.

"No, you've got to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Thomas snapped. "I knew the consequences, and I accept them! I'll die in peace knowing he can never hurt you again! Death means nothing to me, Jen, it never did. But you…you mean everything to me. You keep your mother alive just by existing, don't you see that? You are proof that she didn't die in vain!"

"They can't take you," Jennifer said, bursting into tears. "It can't happen like this!"

The booming sound grew louder, growing ever louder over the hollow sound of her own tears until a great force blasted the door open. An army of Ministry Enforcers stormed down the stairs with their wands ready to strike before stopping stunned at the bottom of the stairs, gaping at the sight of Jennifer's injuries and the fallen corpse of Lucius near her feet.

"Quick! Keep the Minister from coming down here!" DeMille barked at the others, a few scrambling for the stairs.

"Belay that!" Draco snapped from the doorway above, the Enforcers. "You! You! You're not doing anything, go help the others put that brushfire! And you go make sure the other prisoners get transported back!" he ordered the three who had moved to try and stop him. But as he got to the bottom, he too turned to stare, Thomas looking up from where he held Jennifer who was still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I surrender," Thomas said, slowly taking out the wand he had used and tossing it towards them. "Please, just help my daughter."

"No, no please! I want to stay with you! Please!" Jennifer said in a panic.

"You're going to hurt yourself more, try and calm down!" Thomas said, trying to step away.

"No! No, I won't let you!" Jennifer cried out hysterically despite Thomas' attempts to calm her.

Draco suddenly raised his wand, a white light enveloping her then as he intoned a complex spell, the Enforcers staring at him in surprise as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Get a medical team down here! Get Snape! Get a coroner!" Draco ordered, attempting to turn away from the scene only to catch sight of both Jennifer's sleeping form and that of his father's corpse as Thomas stood. Several Enforcers were scrambling behind him to do as they were told. "And get him out of my sight," he added, gritting his teeth. "Now."

Silently, Thomas offered up his arms to the Enforcer that had come forward, gazing back forlornly at his daughter as Draco suddenly slumped to his knees beside the two forms, his stony expression hiding what torment was raging within him at that moment.


	39. Fate of the Father

_A/N Welcome to the Hearing of a Guilty Man...hm, ironically enough, I just finished the editing of book 2, Ivory Skull today. Perfect timing, in a way, to releasing this...in that one you saw a trial, in this one you see the hearing of a condemned man. Things have gone downhill in some ways since then; the looseness you'll witness is intentional...but gosh, I sure hate dialogues, even necessary ones!_

_ Anyhow, the changes to Phoenix have been made on Skull 1 will probably go up some time tomorrow, and I'll update the website when I put this book up by the end of the week. With any luck, I'll have Tomb done too. Skull changes were mostly mispellings (Yes, Virginia, there are 101 ways to spell Cruciatus!) and deleting redundancies, but I think you'll find it more readable. _

_ But for those who just want to get to the chapter, here it is g> and thanks for reviews! JCWriter  
_

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Fate of the Father

Jennifer felt a tender, very loving kiss brush her lips, followed by a series of gentle but insistent ones. She finally opened her green eyes to find herself looking into a pair of black ones.

"Severus!" Jennifer said weakly, a twinge of pain going through her as she reached up to hug him, ignoring his insistence that she be careful. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"A feeling I assure you I can appreciate intimately," Severus said in such a tone that Jennifer chuckled softly, tearing up as he gently coaxed her back to her pillow. "Your body has a lot of healing to catch up with, and Doctor Sagittari would be quite annoyed with me if you got too excited. And there's really no need to be; Aurelius is recovering nicely and the rest of the children are unharmed besides a few scrapes and bruises that'll fade over time."

"I must still look like a terror," Jennifer said, glancing towards the stand to see if her mirror was there. Severus gently pulled her chin back in his direction.

"You as a beautiful as you are brave, Jennifer. A bit foolish, perhaps," he added.

"Foolish?" Jennifer frowned at him.

"Why didn't you tell me when this first began what was going on?" Severus said gently.

"And risk having you and the children go through it as well?" Jennifer said. "How could you possibly ask that? What would have you done then, had I told you?"

"Most likely I would have shipped the children into Harry or Dumbledore's care, borrowed the Aegis and then killed Lucius Malfoy myself," Severus said in low voice.

"And spent the rest of your life in Azkaban," Jennifer murmured.

"If it would have spared you a second of the pain you went through, it would have been worth it," Severus murmured back.

"And yet if it had been you, you wouldn't have told me any more than I could have told you," Jennifer said. Severus gazed at her thoughtfully, then nodded.

"You're right. I wouldn't have," Severus admitted. "So we're both fools. Fools very lucky to be alive at this moment."

"I definitely wouldn't be if it had been for…" Jennifer paused then and Severus quickly tried to keep her down as she reacted. "Father? Where's my father?"

"Lay down, Jennifer."

"What are they going to do? There's a hearing? Today? Craters, they're going to kill him!" Jennifer said, throwing back her covers.

"One more move and I swear I'll put you to sleep again," Severus threatened.

"When does it start, Severus?" Jennifer said, ignoring the threat, grabbing a robe hidden under the bed.

"Um, it probably already has, but you're panicking for no reason. Counselor Vallid and Dumbledore…"

"He's not their father, Severus," Jennifer snapped, flinging the back door of the hospital wing open and charging out. Aurelius looked up from where he lay on his side studying for his OWLS, blinking in surprise to see her. Poppy and Sagittari, who had been standing near the counter talking quietly as Poppy prepared Jennifer's medicine tray both looked up as well, before Sagittari shot Severus a disapproving look.

"Jennifer, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting!" Poppy scolded her.

"How do you expect me to rest knowing what's going on in the Council right now?" Jennifer shouted at them angrily, holding her side. "How do you expect me to just lie here when if I do I may never see my father's face again?"

"Jennifer, I know you're upset, but you're in no condition to…"

"I've been in no condition for months!" Jennifer snapped at Sagittari. "And damned if after everything I've gone through if I'm going to just lie here and let them take my father away from me without a fight! If they can't at least have the decency to hold this off a few more days, I'm sure as comets not going to give them the honor of writing me off…"

"Jennifer, I assure you, I've given them a full report. They know how badly wounded you are…"

"Well they may hear it," Jennifer said, grabbing a mirror out of the drawer and looking at herself before slamming it down again. "But I'm going to make sure they see it," she finished, walking out of the door while Poppy and Sagittari stared at Severus accusingly.

"Sorry, I know as well as you do that she ought to be in bed," Severus said, glancing at the tray in Poppy's hand before plucking the bottles off of it. "But at the same time, I also agree with her. I'll attempt to keep her from overextending herself," he added, before heading out the door after her.

"That's my Mum," Aurelius said unconcernedly, turning the page. "Nearly dead one day, ready to save the world the next. Amazing she's lived this long, isn't it?" Poppy and Sagittari gave him a dirty look.

It had been over thirty years since Albus Dumbledore had seen the assembly room of the Council of Wizards quite so full. Not only was the council at full attendance, but a great many spectators also filled the room and spilled out into the surrounding halls, eagerly hanging on every word brought to them within the chamber itself. In the shadow of the Defense watching on the sidelines stood the Minister of Magic, standing tight-lipped and intent as he listened to the proceedings after having excused himself as a spokesman for the session. After Archimedes Muse decided to bow out of the inquisition as well and after a bit of heated discussion, it was Percy Weasley who ended up presiding, droning over a long list of possible charges only to be cut off by Counselor Lunette Vallid.

"I would like to point out, Minister Weasley, that quite a lot of new information has come in since that list of charges was made," Lunette said. "A great many of the Enforcers have reported after last night's events that they now believe that the charges attributed to the Ivory Skull were actually conducted by the deceased and his accomplice, Roger Baylor."

"By saying the deceased you refer to, of course, to the victim, Lucius Malfoy," Percival corrected.

"Well, the deceased is Lucius Malfoy, yes, but Council etiquette or not, I refuse to label him as a victim," Lunette said so coolly that there was a soft murmur in the Council. Draco didn't move from where he stood against the wooden panels below the Assembly, nor did his expression change.

"I must also point out that although they received six confessions last night of self-stylized Death Eaters claiming to be under the employ of the victim, that the Law Enforcement Ministry has already previously taken over a dozen confessions of Death Eaters who, under Veritaserum, have confessed to be working for the accused," Percy reminded her.

"And who were obviously being misled," Lunette said evenly, "Since there is no way that many could have been paid by Mr. Craw, whose finances are tied up in his company, whose entire financial records, by the way, have been made public for the Council's perusal so that they can see that everything has been in order for that company for the last four months…"

"And what about before that?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well before that, they're a bit more chaotic," Lunette admitted wryly. "But if you don't mind seeing red, I'm sure Mr. Craw would be happy to provide them." Thomas glowered at her. "The point is that the money he had coming in does not even come close to covering the amounts of coinage coming into their Gringotts' accounts."

"Sir, if I may?" Percy nodded as Thurspire, sitting alone at the Ministry table stood up, clearing his throat. "I am given to understand that after figuring in the contents of the Craw vault…"

"Public inventory," Lunette said, pulling it out and tossing it on the floor. There was a flurry of paper sounds as quite a number of the Council made copies.

"And his son-in-law has gathered quite a substantial amount after his inheritance…"

"Snape finances," Lunette said unconcernedly, tossing another folder down. "I had that signed off as well." Thurspire looked uncomfortable.

"Friends, possibly…"

"Ederick!" Lunette said with exasperation then turned to where Thomas sat, surrounded by half a dozen Aurors. "Did any of you give Thomas a hundred and twenty thousand Galleons?" Nearly all of them snickered.

"Your honor, we're Aurors…except for these two," Moody said, jerking his thumb at Thatcher Boltin and Dan Candus, "and they're public servants. And for the record, we didn't get in this job for the money. We're broke…well, except for the kid, maybe," he added, jerking his thumb at Harry.

"Harry, did you give Thomas a hundred and twenty thousand Galleons?" Lunette asked expressionlessly.

"No, he never asked me for any money," Harry shrugged, but then tapped Thomas. "But let me know if you ever need a loan." The other Aurors sniggered.

"I'll send you the bill for my funeral," Thomas said dryly.

"Okay. I can cover that," Harry said.

"Do you blowhards ever take anything seriously?" Ederick said with exasperation. "We're in the middle of a Hearing!"

"And we're still trying to figure out who let you in," Moody said.

"Can we please move on?" Percival sighed. "This isn't what the Council's here for."

"Precisely," Lunette said loudly, turning back around. "Which is why I move that these charges be dropped at the present time so that it can be further researched properly by the regular court system so that we can concentrate on the undisputed charges of violating parole and the death of Lucius Malfoy, which if Thomas Craw is convicted of, it doesn't matter a hill of beans who the Skull was, because all three of the suspects will be dead anyhow."

"I protest…"

"Any seconds?" Percy called out impatiently, ignoring Thurspire.

"Seconded," Dumbledore said, raising a pair of fingers.

"All in favor?" Percy asked, getting an overwhelming majority. Lunette smiled triumphantly at that. How eagerly they were prepared to drop the very charges that first wanted them to band against Thomas in the first place! Perhaps it was a small win considering what was at stake, Lunette admitted, but when she turned to see Thomas' face and see the nod of appreciation, she knew it had been worth more than just having an hour or two cut off of the proceeding. "Good, then let's go on with only testimony having to do with the parole violation and the murder. Thurspire?"

"I think it's safe to say that the Ministry logs given to the Counsel containing the exact times Mr. Craw was out of bounds, not to mention his own confession stating that he killed the victim is proof enough," Thurspire said easily.

"Very well. Anything to add Counselor Vallid?" Percy said.

"Tons, actually," Lunette said cheerfully. "I would like to hear the testimony of Mrs. Thomas Craw," she said, a loud rumble of surprise spreading through the Council. "Fleur Delacour Craw, would you please come down?"

Dressed in a black, yet tasteful draping hooded robe, Fleur pulled it tighter over her face as she got up from her place in the stands behind Thomas and gracefully sauntered through, completely unconcerned about how many eyes were upon her. She suddenly jumped as she passed the tables, and then turned around to look accusingly at her husband who seemed to be inspecting his nails. Audi slapped Thomas in the shoulder.

"Don't blame me, it's not my fault she walks like that," Thomas grunted. Nearly everyone around him sniggered slightly as Fleur clucked at him and stepped up on the dais. Thurspire glared at the Aurors, wondering if they shouldn't have an escort of their own.

"For the record before I get started, Fleur, I know it's against council etiquette to have one's hood up, but you have a medical excuse, correct?"

"Physiological one, yes, Counselor. My grandmother was a Veela, and I am in my prime," Fleur said calmly.

"Congratulations," Vallid nodded. "How long have you known Thomas, Mrs. Craw?"

"I met him in August in the Leaky Cauldron before a job interview," Fleur said.

"You recall the meeting very well?"

"Oh, yes. He was very rude," Fleur said. "And very opinionated."

"But you agreed to see him socially?"

"Oh no, that was much later. I didn't much care for his attitude at first, but…Thomas has a way of growing on one. He has such irresistible charisma, and he is one of the most honest men I've ever met in my life, and I have known a lot of men," Fleur said seriously. Thomas sniggered softly and Fleur glanced sideways at him. Audi hit him again.

"Yes he is," Vallid said with a nod and a smile. "When did you begin to see him socially?"

"It was in November. He asked me to have a private dinner with him at the Leaky Cauldron the day of the Hogsmeade trip with the school," Fleur said.

"That was the night that Culwch Brogan was killed by the Ivory Skull, correct?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware that Thomas was questioned about that death?"

"Yes, of course," Fleur said quietly. "But it occurred at the time we were at dinner."

"And yet you never came forward as an alibi?" Vallid asked.

"Many people at the Leaky Cauldron saw Thomas before dinner that evening, Counselor. Thomas did not think it necessary that my name be mentioned and he wanted that evening kept discreet," Fleur admitted.

"And why was that?"

"Oh, there were many, many reasons," Fleur said with a sigh. "It was not a meeting either of us were comfortable with. I had my new position to think about, and Thomas' history was very, very, daunting, and Thomas is very proud of his family reputation and image…we were…what is the word…intimidated…by this strange attraction. We were not sure then if it was going to work out, and it was not worth…well, the attention if it had come out that we were considering such a thing."

"And after that how often did you see him?"

"Every weekend and sometimes evenings if I felt I could get away," Fleur admitted.

"And where were these meetings?"

"At the Leaky Cauldron at first, and sometimes at his home," Fleur said.

"So within his parole radius?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Fleur said surprised.

"And did this cause many problems?"

"Oh, perhaps our comfort was sacrificed at times," Fleur said glancing at Thomas who smiled enigmatically at her. "But it did not a pose much of a problem until the Christmas holiday."

"Why's that?"

"Oh! Well, his family arrived home, and we were not prepared to tell them as yet, so we could no longer meet as his home. And, since I was staying in Hogsmeade, it became…tricky. So I decided to go to the Ministry and fill paperwork out to become a court guardian."

"Which would allow you to act as a legal escort, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Fleur said.

"Might I ask who it was that filed that?"

"Yes, of course, it was Minister Thurspire," Fleur said. A soft chuckle went up, and Thurspire grimaced. "It is part of his job to sign those, but unfortunately there was quite a bit more paperwork because I am not a citizen yet."

"And why is that unfortunate?"

"Well," Fleur hesitated and glanced at Thomas, who merely waved his hand to indicate it didn't really matter. "Well, as you know, there was a break-in at the Snape house on Christmas Eve, and he needed somewhere safe to stay, so it was decided it would be safest to just stay with me in Hogsmeade."

"And you were still waiting for confirmation, correct?"

"Well, yes," Fleur said uncomfortably. "I have it now, though! It arrived last Thursday," she admitted sheepishly.

"All right, one other question before we move on to last night," Vallid said. "Was there any point during his stay that you or your intended felt as if you had any safe options open to you that wouldn't have violated his parole?"

"No, Counselor," Fleur said.

"Pardon me, but I suppose his turning himself in wasn't an option?" Thurspire said.

"_Monsieur_, she asked if we felt there were any _safe_ options," Fleur said coolly. "Not only was a prisoner in Azkaban murdered, and that case never solved, but the Ministry unofficially knew that Lucius Malfoy might have been behind the attacks but could not say so since they did not have enough evidence. As such they intentionally allowed the press to have a license to say what they wish about my husband based on circumstantial evidence. We do not trust the Ministry, nor have you ever given us reason to feel differently."

"Did that answer your question, Minister Thurspire?" Percy asked solemnly. Thurspire waved for them to continue, privately admitting to himself that Fleur and Thomas were much better paired than he had previously thought.

"All right," Vallid said, a professional smile still in place. "Please tell the Council now what your part was in yesterday's events were."

"It is quite simple," Fleur said. "I was the one who informed Thomas that his daughter was in danger."

"And how did you know of it?"

"I was having lunch with Dumbledore when he was called to Professor Snape's sitting room, and he asked me along. I was there when Severus explained that not only were three of his children missing, but his wife had also disappeared and had left a note that indicated she was in trouble. He also had found a way to open her personal journal, and that is how he found out about the curse that Lucius Malfoy had placed upon Jennifer."

"And that is the curse described previously to the assembly?"

"Yes," Fleur said. "She had sketched some pictures in her journal. Professor Dumbledore and Severus both recognized them, and soon after, Severus went to try and save them. I happened to have the journal still, and knowing how grave things had gotten, I went directly to see Thomas. He identified the sketches to me as the Riddle House." Quite a few people in the Council shifted uncomfortably.

"So, knowing that Severus was already handling the matter, why was it that you felt it necessary to take this to your husband?" Vallid asked. Fleur blinked at her in surprise.

"Because it was his daughter and his family who were in danger!"

"But considering your husband's past history with Lucius Malfoy and knowing he might be involved, did you have any second thoughts about telling him, knowing that a confrontation between them may mean his death regardless of who won?" Vallid asked.

"No of course not! If anything it made me want to tell him more and not less!" Fleur said. "Even if I were not involved with him, Counselor, I would have told him. Any man with any love for his daughter at all deserves to know when she's in peril! It is not something I would keep from anyone."

"Even knowing we'd probably be sitting here right now with your husband's life on the line?"

"If it was your daughter, wouldn't you want to know?" Fleur said simply. "Is it not the instinct of mankind to protect posterity? Of course I told him. Of course I knew what it might mean. But it is also not my place to withhold information between Thomas and his daughter, nor would I. Perhaps there are some who would think that I might do so in pure willingness to see my husband's death… I assure you, it is not the case," she said, her eyes glassy despite attempts to keep them clear. "I did it because it was the right thing to do, and out of love, and out of respect for my husband's decision to do anything in his power to save his family. And if the Council decides this day that his death should be his fate for that decision, I will be no less proud of him for what he has done."

"That's all I needed to know," Vallid said with a smile.

"I have a question," Thurspire said, but was more quiet and thoughtful than he had been when he had begun. "When the Ministry arrived, we ran into numerous barriers, not excluding protections against Apparation. In fact I was told by my assistant that it took nearly ten minutes to get through to the beacon that was let off when Thomas cast the Killing Curse. Do you have any idea how exactly Thomas got in there without disarming any of them?"

"Yes, but it is not my place to say how," Fleur said.

"Minister, my next witness is more than willing to help clear that matter up for us," Vallid said. Thurspire couldn't get Fleur off the stand fast enough then. He had been waiting over a year to find out Thomas' secret method of getting past the Ministry's location charms. Fleur went to take her place, and everyone sitting behind Thomas stood up as one out of respect. Her hand gently brushed against his shoulder as she passed him as casually as if it were an accident before stepping back up into the stands, allowing Dumbledore to help her get settled back in her seat.

"You know, Thomas, I truly think Alice would have approved," Audi murmured softly from beside him.

"I wouldn't have married her otherwise," Thomas said back. Vallid nodded silently at them from where she stood.

"Would Alicia Snape come to the center, please?" Vallid said. Anna gave Alicia an encouraging pat and said something to her, Alicia nodding as she got up and went to the front. "Nervous?"

"I've had bigger crowds watch me play Quidditch," Alicia said, trying to sound calmer than she actually was. But when a chuckle went through the Wizard's Council, she felt decidedly better.

"All right, Alicia. I need to ask you what your part in yesterday's events leading to the death of Lucius Malfoy," Vallid said.

"I witnessed it," Alicia said. Even Draco raised his head and stared at her, the rest of the Council whispering with surprise.

"You were in the room, then?"

"Sort of," Alicia said, glancing at her grandfather, who nodded. Beside him, Moody gave her an encouraging thumbs up. "I was watching from where I was standing in the frame of a painting on the wall in the room."

"Perhaps you should explain that to those who aren't aware of your particular talent, Alicia," Vallid suggested with a kind smile.

"I can travel through paintings," Alicia evenly, a lot of eyebrows going up. "And I can take others with me." Thurspire stared at her for a long time before looking accusingly over at Moody, but Moody was smiling broadly at Alicia.

"And was anyone with you yesterday?"

"Of course," Alicia sighed. "My grandfather was there. He came to me to ask me to help to find Mum."

"What happened when you got there?" Vallid asked.

"He was…kicking Mum…" Alicia murmured.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Vallid asked. Alicia nodded.

"Yes…she was badly injured. If I wasn't for her hair, I wouldn't even known it was her."

"You don't need to go into detail. The Council has a full doctor's report," Vallid said gently. "What happened next?"

"She… she pleaded with him just to kill her, and he said…he said he'd use the Bleeding Death Curse to do it so all her wounds bled at once, and then he'd take her to Father," Alicia said, folding her arms conscientiously. "Grandfather asked me for my wand, and I gave it to him and helped him out and… and then the rings started flashing."

"What rings?"

"They both had rings on that could tell when the other was around," Alicia said. "When it started flashing, Lucius turned around, and that's when my grandfather cast the spell."

"And what do you think would have happened then if your grandfather hadn't cast it?" Vallid asked.

"Speculation?" Thurspire questioned.

"Considering the state of her mother and what she's witnessed, I think the girl's entitled to an opinion," Vallid snapped at him.

"Malfoy would have killed him," Alicia said in a loud voice, looking angrily at Thurspire. "He would have killed them both!"

"So you confirm what your grandfather said that he was the one that killed Lucius?" Thurspire asked.

"Yes he did, but he had to!" Alicia protested.

"Understood, thank you," Thurspire said.

"What he's trying to tell you, Alicia, is that according to the law currently in place, if a parolee in Thomas' situation casts a dark spell for any reason whatsoever that results in a death, he may be put to death for it," Vallid explained gently. "But considering the testimony just given to us, I am certain those of you on the Council who were on the line on this issue can see he doesn't deserve it. Your country's Muggle government abolished such a penalty, and yet here we are still standing here, attempting to decide if this man, whose only crime was attempting to protect himself and his daughter, will die or live his life in prison."

"One moment, Counselor," Thurspire said with a sigh. "Look, I must admit to the Counsel, I agree with Vallid's sentiment in principal, but hasn't Craw himself stated to us that he's willing to accept death? What would his quality of life be were he to go back to Azkaban? Certainly the freedoms he had acquired before would be never again be attained. But the main reason I agreed to argue for the Ministry is this; can we afford the consequences of what would happen if he decided to kill again? Because I for one believe that were there occasion, that this man could very easily escape the confines of Azkaban to do just that, just as he has alluded us for months…not only now, but also last year, when we later found him in a different country. Tell me, Alicia, have you ever used your ability to get and out of Azkaban?"

"Only to visit," Alicia admitted, quite a number of the Council passing each other glances.

"And just one other quick question, if my may, to Probation Officer Candus," he said, looking over to the man sitting with Boltin at Thomas' table. "Did Thomas not claim at his own parole hearing that he could have escaped Azkaban had he chosen?"

"The point was, sir," Candus said, standing, "Not that he could have, but that he would not have."

"And yet if he felt the need, he would do so," Thurspire pointed out.

"Of course he would, he's a Craw," Alicia said proudly.

"Exactly," Thomas mused. "Come to think of it, if it were me on the Council, I'd vote to have me executed too." Audi hit his arm again and scowled at him.

"You should probably go back to your seat, now, Alicia," Vallid said gently. Reluctantly Alicia headed back, but despite some stern warnings stopped to hug her grandfather tightly. He whispered something to her and she stood back up, proudly letting a couple of Enforcers escort her back to her seat.

"Any other matters anyone wants to add to this particular issue before we call for a vote?" Percy said, Vallid and Thurspire glancing at each other before Percy turned to the Council. "Any other concerns about the vote that needs to be addressed?"

"Yes. Mine."

A very loud rumble followed by several gasps and a lot of whispering went through the council like a wave as Jennifer came into view just inside the entrance, the reactions changing as she passed each group. For she had chosen a dress that she would never have normally considered wearing into the Assembly; a sleek black satin backless evening gown with a neck strap. It was not a dress she had felt comfortable in at the best of moments and had hardly ever worn it for that reason. Even now, she couldn't help wondering if she could go through with her plan despite the fact that she knew she had to.

With a single touch to make sure her hair was tightly on her head, Jennifer walked out into the center with so many of her wounds exposed to the elite of the magic world that she might as well have been naked. Her eyes met Vallid's then, and although it seemed to be a mere second for the rest of the room, a great deal more happened in that exchange than any of them might have believed.

"Professor Craw, we were under the impression you were too ill to be here," Percy said with surprise.

"I am, but since when has that stopped me before?" Jennifer said. "Especially considering that the fact that we're here at all is my fault on so many levels I can hardly keep from kicking myself."

"In what way, Professor?" Percy asked.

"Because this whole thing started nearly fourteen years ago when I fought a Wizard's Duel with Lucius Malfoy and I decided for his family's sake to let him live; provided that he would not ever harm my family again," Jennifer said. The Assembly remained silent. "I thought it was a reasonable condition to make. I had four very young children…I wanted to protect them, but I certainly didn't want to kill anyone, especially not someone who, despite his shortcomings, was providing a home to his niece. What I didn't suspect is how he would come back to use that same curse against me. He made a pact with Ciardoth; for providing a way out of his curse and helping him destroy me, he would help her destroy my husband and the rest of my family." Jennifer glanced at Severus who stood by the entrance, looking thoughtful. "The details took me some time to sort out. In fact, I was already inflicted with this curse of his before I truly put together how exactly it was accomplished and finally confronted Lucius with it. What is the easiest way to get rid of a Death Curse? To die, what else? So for her part of the bargain, Ciardoth killed Lucius…just long enough to release the curse…before forcing him to once again take a mortal form.

"In that moment, Ciardoth called me to them by a dream…to be perfectly honest, I still don't know exactly how…and Lucius wove his curse so that my body wouldn't heal any wounds I may receive, and that if I told anyone, my entire family who I had tried so hard to protect from him would get it to. So what did I do? I tried to hide it, having little idea of how many little bumps and scrapes a person could accumulate in so little time. And then this whole Skull business came out, and I learned that Baylor, thought to be murdered, was helping Lucius damn my father's late alter ego and lead a bunch of Death Eaters who were only in it for the money, and I began getting more serious wounds. Some earned…some punishment for my attempts to work against them," Jennifer rubbed her rib thoughtfully. "Yes, well, obviously, I wasn't going to keep it up forever. My husband is suspicious by nature and it was to the point that he was watching my every move, and even when I was able to get painkillers, they weren't cutting through everything. The curse had to end, and that meant either him or me.

"Three nights ago, the so-called Death Eaters began an inferno upon Francis Pyther's studio, and as you know it wasn't without a casualty. My daughter, however, got Pyther to Grendelbane's…a place we often used as a designated safe spot. I went to fetch them, only to be surrounded by Death Eaters who threatened to kill my daughter, Mr. Pyther and myself. During the fight, one of the Death Eaters died from the Killing Curse. I had cast it, but I was not aiming at the man who was killed. I had been aiming at the man who looked like my father, but who was in fact, Lucius Malfoy in disguise…well, I'm sure someone in here has some sort of copy of that report to give you if necessary…" Jennifer paused as Vallid sifted through some papers in her folder to toss one onto the floor. "But as you can see, I am here…a clear case of self defense, as witnessed by Wandmaker Grendelbane. Completely forgiven for casting an Unforgivable Curse! Amazing what one respectable witness can do…or is it the mere fact that I am who I am that saved me?

"You know, over the years everyone has accused me of getting away with too much," Jennifer glanced over at Thurspire, "Well, maybe this is proof of that. I use a dark spell to save myself and my daughter and get to walk away, while my father, using the same spell tries to save me and you want to take his life for it. This is absolutely insane! I don't know if it's really even a legitimate murder, considering that Lucius had already died…"

"I resent that!" Thomas barked. "I take full responsibility for killing Lucius Malfoy! Deaths lasting no longer than a hiccup don't count!"

"Can't you curb your ego even at the expense of your life?" Jennifer shouted back with exasperation.

"Can you?" Thomas challenged. Jennifer sighed.

"Apparently not," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "And I know I can't really prove all of what I just said is true and all you have is my word, which I realize isn't worth much these days. But please…please don't take my father," she said, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "He hasn't done anything that you wouldn't have done for your own child or any of your fathers wouldn't have done for you. I guess that's really all I was trying to say to begin with," Jennifer said, looking so instantly exhausted that Severus quickly moved to her side, helping her towards the stands.

"Not a bad monologue for a Craw," Thomas mused as they passed by, "But promise not to write my eulogy." Audi hit him again. "Stop that woman! I don't want to be buried with a black and blue arm."

"I was almost buried with worse than that," Jennifer said quietly back. "Thanks, Dad."

"Take care of her, Severus," Thomas muttered quietly, exchanging nods before Severus took her up to find two empty seats waiting just in front of Dumbledore.

"Are there any other concerns that need addressed?" Percy said, waiting for Jennifer and Severus to get settled before continuing. "In that case, we shall proceed with the vote on the case of Thomas Craw. All of those in favor of…"

"Wait," called out a loud, firm voice that no one could mistake.

The Minister of Magic had suddenly moved from his position like a gargoyle coming to life after a hundred year's sleep. His face looked drawn and aged beyond his years, and it appeared as if he hadn't rested in days, but his eyes were as sharp as ever as he stepped upon the dais and studied them all with a critical eye.

"This is bullshit," Draco said, everyone staring at him in surprise. "If we passed a law right now to execute all the idiots so that those left could rule the wizard world, I would be able to count the people left in this room on one hand…and you fools would vote for it! More than likely by a large majority!" He snarled. "And the true irony of that is the fact that Thomas Craw would be one of the few left!"

"Would I be left, I wonder," Vallid mused softly.

"Don't count on it," Draco snapped. "After I went to the trouble of making sure Thurspire was the one to argue for the case, knowing he would screw it up, and getting Weasley out here knowing he wasn't be able to maintain any sort of discipline, you still fail to mention that although there are over fifty laws in our society to protect the public from parolees, there is not one law protecting them!"

"Sir, as I'm sure you know, they sign a contract upon a release that they know they have no rights that aren't determined by the state," Lunette said. "Why would I bring up something that didn't help my case? I can't change laws, that's not my job, it's theirs."

"Fine," Draco said, turning towards them again. "Percy, get the hell off the dais, I'm taking over. I'm withholding this vote. Instead, I propose a vote on dropping this matter altogether! If you want to go through with it still, fine, we will, but know this; the Ministry itself is not pressing charges, nor will the family of Lucius Malfoy. And while we're at it, if you do vote to hold that law against him and decide on death, I'll pardon him, as is within my rights. If you pick Azkaban, I assure you, I'll find another way to get him out," he threatened, glancing over at Jennifer who stared back at him wide-eyed.

"Jennifer, you just asked the Council whose father wouldn't have done the same, and although I know you didn't mean to reference any person in particular, you may as well have," Draco said bitterly. "Because mine wouldn't have. He would have let me die for having the stupidity of getting myself into that mess, and he certainly wouldn't have risked going to jail or worse for it. My cousin's father wouldn't have. He only cared for himself. I would even go so far as to say Baylor's father wouldn't have, and he was a fool to not see it! If you want more examples, talk to Snape, I'm sure he could name more. The Council may not know this, but I was present during the Wizard's Duel that Professor Craw just mentioned. If she had killed him in that moment, no court would have convicted her. If she had killed him at any point up until now, there is not one person who wouldn't have walked away from it. And yet here she lay an inch from death and I saw with my own eyes what my father had done to her, and we want to convict the man who stopped it because once he went on a one-man strike against Death Eaters. Why? Because we, this government, failed to do anything constructive to stop them ourselves. And the fact that we didn't, by the way, also has direct ties to my father, and I can prove it.

"Deputy Minister Hanna Watson of records…declassify all cases that Lucius Malfoy has contributed money to for the defense, and place them behind me on the floor of the Assembly," Draco ordered, taking a step forward. A rumble went up as stacks of paper and scrolls began to pile up, some of them threatening to topple over as they came up to the Minister's shoulder. "Now declassify all cases in which a company and/or subsidiary company of Malfoy Industries were suspected of giving monetary support to a person or group who used it for criminal means, but couldn't be directly traced to the head of the company. Please include ties to other species such as goblins as well."

An explosion of paper appeared then, filling up the entire length of the wall and toppling other piles over, the previous piles now up to Draco's head, the Assembly growing more excited by the second.

"Let's not fool ourselves. We've all known about this, although I suspect some of you didn't realize how far reaching it was," Draco said, turning back around. "And some of these cases go back forty years and this isn't even all of it! Many more documents were successfully destroyed by Malfoy, Rook, Fudge, and God knows who else in the Ministry who came across especially damning evidence, and none of it was never brought to true light because of fear of life, fear of monetary loss, or in my case out of pure disgust. Had my father been caught and his ties to the Skull realized, all of this would probably have come out. As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Craw has simply saved the Ministry a lot of money.

"There is one other thing I want to note, and that is that Jennifer Craw Snape lost her mother thanks to my father's henchmen. I refuse to become one of them posthumously to do the same to her other parent, and I hope you of the Wizard Council have the sense not to do so either. Now, who here would like to drop this?"

Draco watched as they began to stand, unsurprised when Dumbledore and Muse were two of the first before they all started to rise in an overwhelming majority, Draco taking careful note of those who hadn't stood or who had hesitated.

"Any opposed?" He added, but when the last person settled into place, no one had risen. "Yes, that's what I thought. Percy, get up here and adjourn the Council. I need a drink!"

With elation and sheer relief, Jennifer jumped up from her seat and ran down to hug her father with Alicia right on her heels, the Aurors around him cheering loudly and shaking each other's hands as if they had something to do with it before taking turns shaking Thomas' hand.

Severus gently pulled his wife and daughter out of the way to let other's past, whispering in her ear.

"Once you are safely back in bed, I'm heading back out to visit Draco," he murmured to her. "So let's not be too long about this, I'd rather he not be completely drunk by the time I get to him. It appears you'll now have plenty of time to work things out with your father now."

"I'm just grateful he's alive, Severus!" Jennifer said with a beaming smile, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Yes, well, remember that ten seconds from now," Severus murmured, and Jennifer glanced over to see what Severus was looking at.

Fleur had been standing back from the pack, pulling protectively on her hood and looking uncomfortably out of place as she waited for Thomas' enthusiastic friends to congratulate him. But the moment he caught sight of her, Thomas stood and went over to her, exchanging a few soft words with her before pulling her into a loving embrace and kissing her passionately.

"Oh, no you don't," Severus said when Jennifer grimaced and turned away, forcefully moving her chin back over towards them. "Like it or not, she's family now. She's a Craw."

"Well that's lovely, isn't that lovely?" Jennifer muttered as she leaned back into her husband. But Severus smiled thinly at that, knowing that his wife accepted it now, even if she didn't like it.

"I can't wait to get back to school and tell everyone who my new grandmother is!" Alicia said excitedly. Severus winced, scowling disapprovingly at his daughter. Jennifer simply groaned.


	40. Closure

_ A/N Ivory Skull (Series 1 book 2) have now been completed. I'm not going to say much about this chapter. It needs to speak for itself. Enjoy! JCWriter._

A Chapter Forty

Closure

Severus walked into Jennifer's sitting room to find her staring at herself in her full-length mirror. Sighing in pure exasperation, Severus went to stand behind her, frowning disapprovingly, although he did have to admit to himself he was amazed with how well she looked considering what she had been through after the weeks of checkup and scar treatments. But except for a couple of small marks on her hand and thigh that Sagittari didn't think would ever go away, by June she was looking like her old self again.

"Severus, does my skin look blotchy to you?" Jennifer asked.

"Only when you attempt to use that silly compact," Severus said.

"Oh, Severus, honestly!"

"Yes, honestly!" He scowled at her. "You look fine without it. Besides, for some strange reason I rather don't trust cosmetics anymore. By the way, your father wants us to meet him somewhere after the Feast…I hope you don't mind, but I already made arrangements to transport us all to him afterwards."

"Probably to see that new farmhouse he bought for Fleur. Could he have gotten any closer to the edge of his parole radius if he tried? And the thing is huge…four bedrooms! Why on earth would they need so much room?" Jennifer said, rolling her eyes.

"Possibly because they plan to fill them?" Severus mused. Jennifer stared at him horrified.

"Don't even joke about that, Severus. My father's way too old for that sort of thing!" She protested, and Severus wisely decided to change the subject.

"Shall we head downstairs so you can proceed to gloat in your house's honor?" He suggested. Jennifer chuckled at him.

"Even Ravenclaw deserves the cup sometimes, you know," she teased, taking his arm and letting him lead her out. "Oh, Severus, it's so hard to believe that Alex is ending her sixth year and soon going into her last."

"You're right, that is a miracle," Severus mused, earning a dirty look for his attempt at humor.

"You know what I mean, Severus," Jennifer said. "Soon they'll all be out of Hogwarts, grown up and on their own, getting married, and then we'll never see them."

"And we'll have all the free time we could possibly want," Severus said, smiling enigmatically.

"Well, maybe I don't want free time," Jennifer said argumentatively as they reached the back stair. "Free time sounds so…dull and boring."

"Jennifer, children here or not, I have a feeling as long as we're working for this school that nothing will ever get dull and boring," Severus said. "In fact, we'll probably always feel just as grateful to get to summer so we can visit them all as we will feel grateful for getting back to the grind."

"Do you really think of teaching as a grind, Severus?" Jennifer challenged him with a smile.

"When I can think of a more accurate metaphor, I'll let you know," Severus answered.

"Good, I'll hold you to that," Jennifer said in flirtatious voice as they headed into the Great Hall to take their places.

Below, four Snapes and two Blacks sat among the students, exchanging glances with each other as they sat with their friends. They had all grown greatly that year; some decisively more than others. Just like Jennifer and Severus, they too were glad for the promise of summer. But still, along with the joy of being able to go home again to spend perhaps their last holiday together as children, the question of Ciardoth's whereabouts sometimes drifted through their minds. And yet, perhaps now that Malfoy was gone she would have to rethink her strategies. There had been no sign of her in the months after that fateful day…was it too much to ask that she stay away longer? Dumbledore stood then, smiling down at them warmly.

"Another exciting year at Hogwarts has passed," Dumbledore declared, "full of all the ups and downs that come with it. Speaking of which, I have a special announcement…a couple of them, actually. First, I would like you all to know that our dear Professor Delacour Craw, who has, if I say so myself, been an outstanding Transfiguration teacher and example for us all in the year she has been year has decided that she will not be staying with us another year due to her recent marriage. And although I regret losing such a fine teacher, I wish her all the happiness in the world and all the best of luck, and I think we ought to thank her for having been with us." He began to clap; the student body breaking out into a thundering one of their own as the rest of the faculty followed. Even Jennifer clapped after Severus nudged her, although it was nowhere near as enthusiastic as everyone else. "Now, for my other announcement! I have here in my hand, as you can see, a small plaque which normally resides in the Trophy Room," he said, holding up the mahogany and bronze plaque. "It contains a list of students that have, over time, excelled to a level in academics astounding enough to knock even a Headmaster's socks off. It's been, hm, about twelve years since it was written on last?" he said, glancing at Danny Brittle who grinned. "Well, I'm afraid you won't be the last on here, any longer, Madame Brittle, because I'm adding another name to it…for there happens to be a student in here who actually aced his OWLS." An excited murmur went up. "Yes, a perfect score, as has not been seen in a very, very long time, and so I would like to announce the winner of the Award for Academic Excellence…and the fifty points that goes with it…to Mr. Aurelius Snape. Congratulations."

As a roaring cheer went up that filled the room. Alex, Andrew, Alicia, Zoë and Zack all stood and clapped enthusiastically, while Aurelius nodded as crisply as he could, unable to keep a wide grin from appearing on his face. Jennifer jumped up and began applauding as well, beaming with pride as the rest of the staff followed her lead, and the points settled behind them moving Slytherin house back up to second place. Dumbledore smiled warmly at them all, allowing the applause to take its course, letting everyone settle down on their own before awarding the house cup to Ravenclaw and beginning the feast.

"It really has been a very exciting year," Dumbledore said after they took their seats again. "Although I dare say Jennifer, I hope there's not going to ever be a repeat of anything like that again."

"No need to worry about that, Professor. I have every intention of keeping both eyes on her from now on," Severus said, Jennifer exchanging a private glance with him.

"And hopefully vice versa. Severus deserves a bit of watching too, at times," Dumbledore said, winking at Jennifer behind Severus' back. "One can't get very far in this life without learning to support each other, you know."

"Perhaps we are still trying to learn that, Professor," Jennifer admitted. "But I'm sure we'll get it eventually."

"Not too much longer I trust," Dumbledore said. His tone was strange, somehow, but Jennifer couldn't see his face behind the goblet he had picked up to take a drink out of.

"So just where are we going tonight, Severus? You never did tell me," Jennifer said, picking at her food.

"To witness the end of an era," Severus said, Jennifer gazing at what she read from him thoughtfully. "You're coming of course, Professor?"

"Yes, I'll be along," Dumbledore assured him. "I just need to take care of something trivial first. In fact, I think I should go ahead and do that now," he decided, excusing himself.

He stepped out then into the lonely hallway listening intently to the hundreds of voices in the Great Hall as he walked away until it became a strain to hear them, finally fading away as he reached the main stairwell. He stood there lost in thought a moment, listening to the yawns of sleepy paintings ready to slumber and relax during the summer holiday.

Tiredly he climbed up the first flight, wondering if it were the stairs or his bones creaking underneath him as he made it to the top, glancing at the plaque in his hand a moment, going down the list of names until he reached the first one he recognized…a young bright lad when he was but a teacher. Not too far underneath was the name of Thomas Craw, and after thinking back a moment to what he was like in his youth, he continued again, reading each one in turn to attempt to remember each young face before finally reaching the last three: Hermione Granger, Danyelle Nelson, and of course Aurelius Snape, allowing himself a private smile.

He stepped into the Trophy Room then, carefully hanging it back on the wall and gazing at it thoughtfully before glancing over the other trophies, monuments, and mementos there, each in turn.

"Do you know, Caprica, I do very much love this school," Dumbledore said, picking up and looking at a photo of one of the old Quidditch teams.

"I never doubted it," Caprica smiled at him from where her painting hung above the door. "Ready to get started?"

"Not entirely. There's something I need to take care of first, quite important, you see," Dumbledore said.

"It's all right. I can just hang around until then," she laughed merrily at her own joke.

"Yes, true, but I think I shall at least move you to your new location, if you don't mind. I may be too tired to do it later…or too reluctant," he admitted, taking out his wand. She smiled understandingly.

"Coming back to the school tonight?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course. There really is lot of work for me left to do here."

"Oh, undoubtedly," Caprica nodded in agreement. "Then I shall see you later?"

"Oh yes. I will see you in my Study," Dumbledore agreed, pointing his wand in her direction.

The painting disappeared, nestled, he knew, amongst the other Headmasters. How long would it take her to stir them all up? Not long he knew. He chuckled quietly to himself, hoping that she would have the decency to wait at least until tomorrow to do that. One more evening of quiet to start off what he knew was going to be the most important year of his career. Slowly he turned, but walked out of the room with a much lighter step than he had going in, hurrying down the stairs and out to the main doors to see Hermione standing there, a strange, questioning look on her face.

"It's done," Dumbledore said. "You need not worry about coming back to the school except for scheduling and enrollment, Hermione. Once I return tonight, I shan't be leaving the school this summer."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure there's plenty I can do here to help…"

"No-no, you have a daughter to prepare for school next year," he smiled at her than waggled a finger. "And that does not mean force-feeding her _Hogwarts, A History_ until she has it half memorized either."

Hermione grimaced.

"Too late," Hermione admitted. Dumbledore chuckled at her, and then shook his head.

"I'll be back in an hour or two. And then you will enjoy your summer, or else," he threatened with a mischievous wink before he headed out the door.

The people of Little Hangleton would later hear that the fire was an accident; although many whispered that it had been quite suspicious considering the Riddle House had just been recently bought by some swell in the gold business who probably would have benefited from the insurance claim. But investment had never Thomas Craw's intention, nor had money even entered his mind.

The garden and lawn of the mansion had been completely cleared, leaving a ring of earth and stone around and in front of the property, where a very large group of witches, wizards, goblins and even dozens of Muggles gathered as night fell, many of which carried wooden torches in their hands and wore solemn expressions. Carefully Thomas counted the numbers, nodding to Pyther who had just arrived to pick up his torch, as well as Dumbledore, taking one of his own.

"Everyone who was not assigned a torch, please pick one out of the pile," Thomas said at last. "Not one must go unlit." He waited patiently as Muse, Vallid, the townsfolk of Haven, the Snape children and several others went to pick one, not moving until each one had been taken.

"I realize that some of you may not know yet why I asked you here, and others may be too young to understand," Thomas said, glancing at some of the children. "But I thank you all for humoring me tonight. I would ask everyone who is carrying a torch to take a moment to look at it now, for on each one you'll find a name written in gold. It is the name of a person who was killed directly, indirectly, or in the name of Voldemort." Jennifer gazed down at her torch to see her mother's name, having a hard time keeping her eyes from watering. Sirius seemed surprised at the name on his torch, and looked over to Severus, who nodded at him. Sirius looked back towards Thomas, trying to keep his own eyes clear. "I know that many of you, like me, still have trouble sleeping at night or even getting up in the morning without feeling a sense of loss, or guilt, or anger, or all three. And although there is no true magic cure to make that go away, I for one would like to be able to think of my missing loved ones to remember them fondly instead of remembering them for what was done to them. I am in no way saying that what has happened should be forgotten, merely that it is time that our loved ones are separated from the anger we feel. Voldemort is gone, as now is the last of his loyal followers. Let us light the torches now and let those they represent know they can finally rest in peace, and in the process help us to move on. Jennifer?"

Jennifer stepped up, putting her torch in the air and watching it light as Thomas and Fleur's lit as well, carrying the names of Riona and Astrolobe Corsiva. Together they stepped up to the front door while beside him stood Severus and Anna with their parents names…Harry and Ginny with Harry's…Amos Diggory with his son's…Corey, Essie, and Pachem with the Willowby names, Thurspire with his father's and so on around the circle. The circle widened as they stepped back to make room for more and more until everyone was around it, including Parvati Malfoy, helping steady her daughter's hand as Mary gazed mesmerized at the flame of her own torch, while Draco stood in the shadows outside the finished circle. Finally, Thomas threw his torch in the door of the mansion and the rest soon followed, crashing windows or up against it as the house caught ablaze.

Some, like Thomas, stood silently watching it, backing up as the raging fire grew but standing solemn in serene, while many, like Jennifer, found themselves unable to hold back tears. Severus put an arm around her as they watched, and those from the back of the circle came to join the rest in the front of the building, many of them also sobbing and seeking comfort in their family and friends as they watched. Draco and Danny stood to one side, talking quietly to themselves, while not one of the Weasleys seemed to be able to hold back their emotion; even Arthur was brushing futilely at his face with a handkerchief. Dumbledore had come up to stand beside Harry sharing a few quiet words of his own. Anna and Sirius pulled Zoë and Zack over to them hugging them warmly, while the four Snape children stood near their grandfather, talking quietly to each other. Gently, Severus walked Jennifer over to be with the rest of their family, and Alicia, seeing the deep grief on her mother's face hugged her worriedly.

"Are you all right, Mum?" She asked softly.

"Not really," Jennifer admitted, giving her a weak smile. "But I'll heal."

"As will we all now," Thomas said solemnly from beside them, still watching the blaze. Jennifer went over and hugged her father, letting him cradle her in his arms for a moment.

The End of Book 6

_A/N Thanks everyone for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed the book. I have a lot of books, notes, research to go over before starting the next, but the title of it will be _Jennifer Craw and the Headmaster Hogwarts._ It will be very hard to put into a genre since it'll have elements of everything; I would guess, however, that it will be put in action adventure. _

_Teaser: Important Secrets shall be revealed; there will be several deaths, some of them heartbreaking; lots of cameos, lots of character development, lots of legends, and hopefully, lots of readers to join me on the journey. Until then...JCWriter_

_P.S. If you happen to get antsy about waiting for the next book, have the time, and if you haven't already, would love to see some reviews on earlier books Thanks much! _


End file.
